


Neighborly Relations

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing, Desperation Play, Dom Frank Iero, Double Anal Penetration, Fluffy elements, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Ice Play, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sir Kink, Sub Gerard Way, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Wax Play, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 255,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has this neighbor.<br/>A pretty handsome man in his mid-twenties, dark hair, rather short, tattooed.<br/>He doesn’t want to sound desperate but it is an underestimation to say Gerard finds him hot or fancies him. No.<br/>Gerard fucking adores him, that guy is a god to him, and an awfully beautiful one.<br/>This god's name is Frank Iero. And he’d never, ever expected he’d be able to talk, or even get him to like him one day. Because let’s be real, Gerard is this awkward introvert, and Frank… Frank is too hot to be true. Fate, apparently, wants to give Gerard and Frank a chance though, so a lucky coincidence makes them spend a night at Frank’s apartment – and they end up having sex. Like, dirty, really rough sex. Frank makes Gerard his sub and uses all kinds of toys and punishments on him, making all of Gerard’s dirtiest fantasies come true in the following weeks. Which, to be honest, is basically the worst condition to fall in love <em>ever</em>, but soon enough, they do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[cover art by [silveralleyw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silveralleyw%20/pseuds/silveralleyw%20)]

* * *

 

Gerard had this neighbor. 

A pretty handsome man in his mid-twenties, dark hair, rather short, tattooed.  
He didn't want to sound desperate but it was an underestimation to say Gerard found him hot or fancied him. No.

Gerard fucking adored him, that guy was a god to him, and an awfully beautiful one. 

This god's name was Frank Iero. Finding that out was pretty easy for Gerard, he just had to look at the nameplate. And, caused by the fact that Frank's apartment was right underneath Gerard's, there were several more things Gerard had been able to learn about him – although Frank had moved into the building only three weeks ago – and all these things led to an even deeper adoration. 

Frank liked rock music. Loud rock music. Also, he liked drinking alcohol with his friends, and these two things combined equaled countless, very noise-intense evenings with howling guitars and loud laughter. Gerard was sure that he'd complain a long time ago if it was any other neighbor, but he really didn't want Frank to think he was square or boring, and who needed sleep at 3 AM anyway. 

Frank seemed to have a pretty awesome job. Unlike Gerard, he didn't have to get up at 7 on weekdays, and he also was home already when Gerard arrived at 4. Maybe he didn't work at all – but he had enough money nonetheless, the rents were pretty expensive in this part of the city. Gerard worked pretty hard to be able to balance his bills.

If Gerard was a guy with decent social skills, he would have found a way to talk to Frank already, he was sure about that. He could have been the friendly neighbor who welcomes the new guy with a bottle of wine or a few bottles of beer, or the party animal ringing his door bell after hearing Frank had friends over and wanting to join them. But no, of course, Gerard had to be a shy little motherfucker who feared to talk to Frank because he was sure he would say something embarrassing and then he would blush and then Frank would notice he was fancying him and then he would laugh and then Gerard would have to move to another country. So yeah, no lazy chatting with Frankie for Gerard, he preferred staying in his apartment, daydreaming and masturbating. 

Until now. Apparently, fate was willing to help Gerard – when he came home at 4 PM this Friday, he noticed an envelope addressed for _Mr. Frank Iero_ in his mailbox. Yes, he could have just taken it and put it into Frank's mailbox instead, it was right next to his, but then again he kinda really wanted to have a reason to talk to the hot guy. Surely a simple “Hey, this was in my mailbox but your name's on it.” wasn't too awkward, right? And what could possibly go wrong? 

Gerard sighed and took the letter. He passed by Frank's door and took another stairs though, wanting to refresh himself before talking to Frank the very first time. Gerard felt like a teenager again, all nervous and excited with his heart beating in his neck. He got out of his suit and put on maybe a little too tight black jeans and a red shirt before grabbing the envelope and heading back downstairs. He hoped Frank was going to be home. Or did he?

He sighed, closed his eyes briefly, then rang the doorbell. _Just stay cool, it's gonna be fine, Gee_ , he told himself, but his hands wouldn't stop shaking. 

_Hey, you're Frank right? Postman put your letter in my mailbox. Here it is. No problem, man. It was nice meeting you. Bye._

Gerard repeated those sentences as often as he could in his head while he waited for Frank to open the door. It was easy. Just say these words, then smile, then give him the letter, then leave. Gerard could do that for sure.

Then the door was opened. “Uh, hello?” Frank asked. Shit, he looked good and even better from this close. 

“Oh, uh, hi Frank.” And everything Gerard had wanted to say was gone, his brain leaving him on his own whilst he could feel his cheeks blush. It was weird that he called him Frank right away. He should have asked if he was Frank, or if he could call him Frank. This was rude. “-M-may I call you Frank?” he added, immediately regretting it because now it was even more awkward.

Congratulations, Gee. You've messed up the greeting.

Frank grinned at him and it made Gerard melt even more. “Sure. Sorry, but I don't know your name...?”

“Gerard,” he answered way too fast. “I'm Gerard. Way.”

The other man's eyes lit up at that. “Ooh, right, you live in the apartment above me, don't you? Sorry, I don't see you around too often but I've read your name multiple times already.”

Gerard nodded, unsure whether he was happy with that or not. “Yeah, that's c-correct,” he just said, wanting to punch his face for stumbling. Frank must be thinking he was some kind of retard. 

“Hey, are you here because I'm too loud? I'm sorry, dude, sometimes I forget other people are around me, I've never lived in an apartment-”

“Oh no,” Gerard interrupted him quickly. He couldn't help but notice how cute he was, it was the third time he apologized for something and they had barely talked for two minutes. “Nah, that's okay. I'm not here because of that. I- uh, the mailman- I-”

Frank looked at him expectantly, a playful smirk playing around his pretty lips. Gerard grew more nervous with every second his brown eyes looked into his – was Frank enjoying the effect he had on the other man?

“The mailman-,” Gerard started over, forcing himself to concentrate on forming actual sentences instead of the god in front of him. “-I found this letter in my mailbox. Your name is on it. The mailman must have, uh... put it in the wrong one?”

“And you wanted to be a nice neighbor and give it to me personally?” Frank asked teasingly whilst raising a brow.

Gerard nodded, feeling his cheeks blush so much that they probably matched his shirt, and he felt even more horrible because now he also looked like a tomato. “Y-yeah.” He handed it over to Frank and turned to go upstairs again, wanting to forget this ever happened as fast as possible. “Yeah, so, I'll be upstairs, then-”

“Wait!” Frank said, looking surprised. “You wanna leave already? Why don't you come inside?”

“I-inside?” Gerard repeated. He could feel his eyes widening in shock and his first instinct was to turn down the offer, but _Frank was so handsome_ , so Gerard nodded with a big smile on his face before he could say no.

“Great!” Frank said, taking a step back to let Gerard in. “Uh, please excuse the mess, some of the boxes are unpacked. The living room is... wait, you've got the same apartment right? Let's just go in the living room.”

Gerard murmured a quick “Sure.” before following Frank through the narrow hallway. Frank was right, his apartment was apportioned just like Gerard's, and their hallways looked pretty similar. Except that in Gerard's hallway, there weren't three cardboard boxes you had to climb over before being able to reach the living room. 

The living room was tidied, though, a bright room without any indicators Frank had moved here just a few weeks ago. There was a pretty big couch by the window Frank had a seat on, and after he had patted the space next to him, Gerard sat down as well.

“You want a drink?” Frank asked politely, and Gerard wanted to say no at first, but then he considered a drink to be very helpful to conquer his nervousness so he found himself nodding yet again. “What do you want, beer, wine? Whiskey?”

“Just a beer, please,” Gerard answered, and Frank got up quickly. One minute later he returned with two open bottles of beer, holding one out for Gerard. “There you go.”

Gerard took it and smiled shyly. “Thank you.”

Frank sat back down and Gerard expected a horribly uncomfortable silence to follow, but it turned out Frank wasn't nearly as timid as he was himself. They ended up talking about different things, Frank mostly asked question about Gerard, and Gerard answered. Frank asked Gerard if he was gay pretty casually, and after Gerard had affirmed that, Frank told him he was gay too. Which made the lovestruck many really happy, as you can imagine.  
Gerard noticed this amazing aura surrounding Frank. Dominant, yet oddly charming and polite. He was really self-confident and assertive, but why shouldn't he be, he was one attractive little fella. One beer became two beers, then easily three and four. 

When Frank got up to get his and Gerard's fifth beer from the kitchen it was 7PM already, and Gerard's head was feeling a little dizzy. His eyes stayed on Frank's ass when the man left the room, and it was that moment when he noticed he was horny. Hell, was he horny. 

Frank was so hot. His character was amazing, but if Gerard was honest with himself he wouldn't even mind if Frank was a total douche, he'd still fucking want him. The way he moved, or talked, or _looked_ \- it was fucking stunning. 

Gerard often had stupid ideas when he was drunk. Well, he wasn't drunk now, just buzzed, but that doesn't mean his ideas weren't stupid. 

And the idea forming in his head now could be considered stupid or just really bold, because he got up and followed Frank into the kitchen, supporting himself on the wall a little as he stood on the threshold, watching Frank get two more beers out of his fridge. His back was facing Gerard so he hadn't noticed him yet, and now he got a bottle opener out of a drawer. 

A warning voice appeared in Gerard's head, telling him he was intoxicated, telling him he was way too geeky to be doing this and that he would regret it in the morning, but tipsy Gerard didn't care about that as he made his way towards his crush. Before he knew it his hands were on Frank's hip, pressing his ass against Gerard's hardening dick as he leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on Frank's neck where he had his amazing scorpion tattoo. 

“Gerard-?” the other man said. Being slightly drunk himself he needed a few moments to understand what was going on, but when he had realized Gerard was getting handsy, he found himself smirking and his heart beating faster. 

The guy wanted things to become a little dirty. Frank was totally in for that. But not the way Gerard was imagining it. 

He turned around in one quick movement, facing Gerard now, and before the other man could react Frank had pushed him to the floor by his shoulders. Gerard's head buzzed as his brain started to comprehend how he had ended up on his knees in front of Frank, his crotch area right in front of his face. He looked up at the younger man and smiled crookedly.

“Getting a little horny, are we?” Frank asked, smirking down at Gerard who could feel his skinny jeans become even tighter. “I think you're getting a little too eager here. I don't like it when guys try to seduce me – you need to understand one thing. _I_ am the one in control here, I am the one who decides if and how we fuck, or should I say how I fuck you? You see where you are right now, Gerard? On your knees in front of me? That's where you belong if you want this. Do you want this?”

Frank's low voice made Gerard heart race as he felt himself getting more and more aroused with every syllable that left his mouth. Fuck, he was hot. And Gerard was so ready for this, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to verbalize it, especially not after 4 bottles of beer. “Yes,” he simply whispered, looking up at Frank's suddenly way darker eyes. 

Gerard now felt Frank's hand in his hair, pulling it strong enough to make Gerard moan. He'd always had a thing for this, being dominated, punished and fucked, and he had a pretty intense hair-pulling kink. Never had he expected to make his fantasies become reality with _Frank_. Well, he had thought and dreamed about it whilst jacking off, but those were just fantasies. Yet there he was, still in front of the other man on the floor, looking up at his perfect face. 

“Yes is a little too short for an answer, don't you think?” Frank asked teasingly, now letting his fingers play with Gerard's dark hair. “How about you add another word? For example... sir. Would you like to call me sir, Gee?”

Oh holy fucking hell, _yes_ he wanted that. Quickly he nodded, unable to hide an excited grin. “Yes. Yes, sir,” he said, swallowing and getting even more turned on as the word left his lips. 

“Very well, Gee,” Frank praised. “I've got some rules you need to follow until I will play with you. I'm going to tell you once – better listen closely. I know you're a little tipsy, so it's harder to concentrate, that won't make me repeat myself, though. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Gerard answered, happy he could use this form of address again.

Frank smirked at this. “The first rule doesn't seem to be a big problem for you. You're not allowed to speak while I play with you, the only exception is when I've specifically addressed you before. And when you talk to me, I want to hear the word _sir_ in every single one of your sentences. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Gerard bit his lip as Frank continued talking. This was _perfect_ , and it got Gerard so hard. Now he was really happy he'd rung Frank's doorbell and followed his invitation – the only thing he pitied was that he hadn't done it earlier. 

“The second rule,” Frank continued. “Is that you are not to decide _anything_. You are allowed to ask for certain things after I've given you permission to speak, and you may beg for things, but in the end it's me who makes the decisions.” This time he didn't ask if Gerard had understood that and just kept talking, so Gerard kept his mouth shut. “Third rule: No touching. You won't touch me or yourself without my permission. I don't care how horny you are or how bad you need to cum - _No. Touching._ Fourth rule is kinda included in the last one, you only cum when I say you can. The final rule involves punishment. If I'm not pleased with you, I will have to show you so you won't misbehave again. I choose the kind of punishment. You are to take it and thank me for it. Is that clear, Gee?”

Gerard could feel a warm shiver down his spine as Frank used the pet name, and he nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.”

Frank smiled and Gerard could see pure lust in his eyes now, a challenging smirk on his face as he made his nails dig into Gerard's scalp, just lightly. “Oh, one more thing. You might need a safe word, I don't want to _actually_ hurt you... what's it going to be, Gee?”

“Any word at all, sir?” Gerard asked, making sure to not break the first rule already. 

“Yes baby, you can choose any word you like.”

“I want _coffee_ ”, Gerard said. “Can it be coffee, sir?”

Frank grinned and nodded. “Coffee it is. Better remember that word, you might need it. Do you have any further questions?”

Enjoying the pleasant feeling of another shiver Gerard shook his head no and licked his lips. He was so fucking ready, oh god.

“Good.” And without any other words, he shoved Gerard's head against his crotch. The elder man gasped in surprise and arousal and let out a moan when he felt the raging hard-on Frank had going on as his head was rubbed against it, dirty and rough. “You feel this, Gerard?” Frank muttered under his breath. “This is what obedient little whores do to me, that's how hard the sight of you on your knees has gotten me already. I want to do dirty things to you, Gee, and your sweet little ass is going to be fucking raw, so fucking raw you won't be able to sit or walk for the next week, and every little move you'll make will remind you of this night.”

Gerard moaned again, absorbing every single word that left Frank's dirty mouth.

“Shit you look good like this, I bet you like it when I talk to you like this, huh? You like it when sir tells you how much of a slut you are, Gee? Is that what you want me to tell you?”

“Yes, sir-” Gerard gasped.

Suddenly Frank pushed him away harshly so Gerard landed on his butt. “Bedroom,” Frank simply said. “Crawl.”

Gerard turned around and got on his hands and knees quickly. “Yes, s-” A firm slap on his ass made him gasp and unable to continue speaking.

“That was not a question, Gee. No talking when I haven't addressed you.” Frank's voice was dark and he made sure to emphasize it with another slap. Gerard nodded hastily.

Frank started walking, constantly turning around to see Gerard crawling after him and encouraging his pet. “Come on, Gee baby.” 

When they had reached the bedroom, Frank took a seat on his bed and waited for Gerard to place himself in front of him. “Strip. You may stand up.”

Gerard nodded and complied silently, getting to his feet and taking his shirt off. He felt embarrassed when he undid his jeans and took them off as well, and his cheeks flushed when he got rid of his boxers, leaving him completely bared. 

Frank groaned at the sight of the other man's hard dick and smiled. “Shit, Gee,” he muttered before he got up and went to his closet to get something out of it. “I want you on the bed. On your hands and knees,” he ordered whilst getting several objects out of it, and when he turned around he saw that Gerard had complied. “Good little slut.” 

The younger man put all utensils he had gotten apart from one on the bed before he placed himself behind Gerard. Another firm slap made the man jump and whimper a little. The sting on his bared skin was painful but really delicate at the same time, and Gerard couldn't deny how much he enjoyed being treated like this. 

“I'm going to punish you now,” Frank spoke calmly, his hands rubbing over Gerard's reddened ass cheek. “For what you did to me in the kitchen. Grabbing my hips and rubbing my ass against your crotch isn't something I approve of, you know...” 

A warm hand around his fully erect dick elicited a deep groan from Gerard. 

“Shush, baby,” Frank whispered whilst spreading Gerard's pre-cum with his thumb. His motions were painfully slow and Gerard wanted nothing more than be able to cum. He knew he wasn't going to any time soon when Frank pulled something over his cock, all the way down the shaft and over his testicles. Gerard came to the realization he was wearing a cock ring now. 

The older man heard the sound of a bottle of lube being opened and he held his breath in expectation. Then something cold and slippery was against his entrance, making him gasp and jump yet again. 

“No no, Gee, don't move.” 

Forcing himself to stay still, Gerard felt the cold something press into his ass. It turned out to be Frank's finger, and Gerard moaned when he started to move it in and out slowly, stretching him. 

“No noises, baby,” Frank said with a warning undertone in his deep voice before adding a second finger. Gerard's hole burned slightly and it became harder to hold back noises of pleasure, but the feeling was nothing he wasn't used to so he managed, with a lot of self-control. 

A few minutes later Frank's finger were removed from Gerard's ass and something else was forced inside him, thicker and not as well-lubed. Gerard had to bite his own fist to stop himself from moaning and cursing. Then the feeling got even more intense when it suddenly started vibrating, and Gerard realized what kind of object there was in his ass – a buttplug. 

“You're doing well, Gerard,” Frank commented whilst moving the object inside Gerard a little. “Your hole takes it all in so flawlessly. The punishment is going to start now, I will give you 15 strokes with this riding crop.” 

Another foreign object touched Gerard's ass cheek, making him shudder. 

“You will count loudly, and you will thank me for each stroke. If you forget counting or thanking me, I will begin over again. That clear, Gee?”

“Yes, sir,” Gerard breathed, clutching the sheets as he nerved himself for the pain awaiting him.

“I don't want to hear any other noise though. For every moan, every gasp, curse or yell I will make you cum. You don't want me to fuck you when you're oversensitive, do you baby?”

Although there was a part of Gerard's brain who was totally fine with that, he shook his head quickly, not wanting to provoke Frank or worsen the punishment. The vibrations of the plug in Gerard's ass pleasured him the whole time, making it hard to listen to Frank's orders and to stay silent, and he was happy he was allowed to speak now, to some extent at least.

The riding crop hit Gerard hard and unexpected, and before he realized it a long moan had escaped his throat. 

Frank tutted behind him. “That's not a good whore, Gee. Marks one orgasm for you. And the stroke doesn't count because you forgot something, didn't you?”

“I'm sorry-” Gerard whined but was silenced with another stroke. “One,” he hurried to say. “Thank you, sir.”

“Very good,” Frank commented before repeating his action.

“Two. Thank you, sir-” 

The third and fourth strokes were okay, but when Frank brought down the crop with a lot more force the sixth time, Gerard couldn't help but hiss in pain and do his counting quickly afterward so he didn't have to take those six strokes again. 

“You really need to control yourself a little better. That's two orgasms already, and we're not even halfway through...”

Frank, being the sadist he was, made sure to always hit the same spot on Gerard's ass. He liked watching it bruising and received great pleasure of the view he was able to enjoy. Frank hoped Gerard would emit another noise, he'd love to make him cum _three_ times in a row, to hear his high-pitched moans and pleads that would only lead to further punishment. 

Unfortunately, Gerard managed to stay silent apart from the counting and thanking for the rest of the punishment, no matter how much effort Frank put into hurting him. Despite the initial disobeying, he was pleased with his little pet and now caressed the alarmingly red spot on his ass cheek. 

“On your back,” Frank ordered and smirked at how quickly Gerard obeyed. His face was flushed from pain and effort to keep still and silent, and his eyes were darkened with lust and arousal. The ring around his cock made sure it stayed hard, but Frank knew Gerard was horny enough to keep it up, even if the ring wasn't attached around it. “Hands go over your head.” 

Frank grabbed a pair of handcuffs and fixed them around the other man's wrists. Then he leaned down until his face was not even an inch away from Gerard's, his lips ghosting over his. “You wanna kiss me?” Frank asked with a smug smile on his face, and Gerard nodded quickly. Frank loved how his eyes showed his desperation for touch, wanting him so bad, and yet he was a good bitch for Frank, restraining his desires. The younger man chuckled and moved yet a little closer until their lips touched, and he kissed him hard and rough. He felt Gerard melt into it immediately as Frank's tongue dominated his, and cute little moans escaped his mouth. 

Quickly he withdrew, leaving the older one dissatisfied and even more turned on. Instead Frank now moved towards Gerard's crotch. The cock ring caused serious pain by now, Gerard was so fucking hard for Frank and it became difficult to not ask for removal. 

Frank parted Gerard's legs and knelt between them, a hand on Gerard's throbbing dick. “You need to be touched pretty badly, huh?” he asked almost casually whilst caressing Gerard's shaft. Gerard nodded yet again and whimpered at the touch, hoping it was okay to make noises now. “Do you want me to take the cock ring off, baby? You may talk.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Gerard breathed, relieved he could finally tell Frank what he wanted. “Please, sir, I need...”

“What do you need, Gee?”

“I need you,” Gerard managed to say without choking because of course just now Frank turned up the vibration of the buttplug in his ass, and Gerard's hips bucked involuntarily. “Shit- I need you so bad, sir, please.”

“Keep still, Gerard,” Frank reminded him, sounding almost playful as he used his free hand to press Gerard's hips back on the mattress. “You will get enough, trust me. Have you forgotten your punishment? I will make you cum now. Twice. And then I will fuck you so hard you will beg me to stop.” 

“No sir, never,” Gerard dared to say. “I- I'll never beg you to stop. It's never going to be too hard for me.”

Frank smirked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?” 

“N-no, s-” The vibration in ass increased yet again and Gerard gasped, his hips springing up just to be pushed back down by Frank a second later. 

“You like it in the ass, don't you? Like having big objects down there?”

Gerard nodded and Frank's smirk grew even wider. “Such a slut, such a dirty little whore. God, Gerard, if I'd known how fucking dirty you are I would have fucked you _weeks_ ago...” 

With that he removed the cock ring and Gerard gasped and the intense feeling of the blood being able to circulate normally again, and how his cock got even harder. Then he felt Frank's finger around him, jerking him off in quick, harsh movements, and he was so fucking close already. Frank was so hot, so unspeakably hot, and the plug in his ass made everything so much better. Before he knew it the warm sensation had build up in his abdomen, his hips stuttered and then he lost it with a loud and desperate moan, cumming hot and heavy all over his own stomach and Frank's tattooed hand. 

Frank fastened his motions and watched his bitch writhe underneath him, ignoring the heavy aftershocks Gerard was going through at the moment. He used his sperm as lube and kept jacking him off, not even giving his dick a chance to go limp again, and he felt satisfaction when he felt it staying hard. 

“S-sir,” Gerard whined. God he looked good like this, his mouth hanging open and his eyes shut, his brows knit; writhing and twisting, but with his hands obediently over his head. “Sir, please, I- oh god.”

“You what, Gerard?” Frank teased, slowing his motions to give Gerard a chance to talk. 

“I can't-” the older man pleaded. “Please, please I can't cum again, it _hurts_ , please sir-”

Frank smirked and jerked him off faster again. Gerard hadn't used the safeword, so Frank knew he didn't actually want him to stop and that he was just playing along. As a reward for being a needy whore, Frank pushed in the buttplug a little deeper, and Gerard yelled out and writhed on his hands even more.

“Right there, huh?” Frank commented, knowing the plug now pressed against Gerard's prostate. 

“Y-yes sir, feels so good, oh holy fucking shit-” Gerard breathed, and Frank watched as the second orgasm took over, making the man's whole body shake and tremble. This time it wasn't as much cum as the first time, but from what Gerard's face looked like, all sweaty and completely spent, and from the way he didn't even seem to realize Frank had now pulled out the plug and was pressing the tip of his cock against Gerard's fairly well-stretched entrance, the orgasm was way more intense than the first. 

Gerard's complete body buzzed and twitched, the orgasm seemed to go on for forever, disabling him from feeling anything apart from the amazing sensation coming from his cock. His ears rang and he saw stars as he continued to breathe heavily, fingers digging into the sheets. 

The cock in his ass brought him back to reality as he felt the not unfamiliar stretch and moaned out loud, opening his eyes to see Frank pressing inside. “Fuck, you're tight-” Frank gasped as he pushed in all the way with one swift movement, making Gerard yell out again. The oversensitivity made every thrust feel way more intense, and it all was _too much_ , but in a fucking good way. “Holy fucking shit.” 

“Fuck me,” Gerard heard himself whisper. He had known he liked it dirty and rough, but never had he thought anybody could reduce him to the whimpering mess he was right now, and it kind of surprised him but it was a turn-on nonetheless. 

“What's that?” Frank demanded, leaning forward to be closer to Gerard's face and shoving in a little deeper at the same time. 

“I said fuck me, sir,” Gerard repeated, looking into Frank's eyes boldly, and Frank couldn't resist but kiss him again, deep and almost feverish.

“You're still horny, aren't you?” he breathed into Gerard's mouth, using his right hand to pull the man's hair which earned him a wanton moan. “You still hadn't had enough?”

“I- I told you, sir,” Gerard said under his breath, enjoying Frank pulling his hair. “It's never going to be enough for me.”

Frank chuckled at this and kissed him even more fiercely. “Want me to fuck you, huh, little whore? Want me to use you?”

“Yes, yes please-” He knew how desperate he sounded and how much it turned Frank on, so he kept going. “Use me, please, make it hurt, fuck me as hard as you can-”

Frank hadn't expected Gerard to be such a good fuck, and hearing him like this almost sent him over the edge right here and now. Teasingly he pulled back a couple of inches, just to slam back in immediately, making Gerard choke on his words and gasp for breath. 

“Deeper, oh god Frank, fuck me harder-”

“ _Frank_?” the younger man repeated teasingly whilst trying to make his voice sound growling, enjoying the regret in Gerard's face.

“S-sorry, sir, I-” Suddenly Frank's hand was around Gerard's throat, squeezing hard enough to disable Gerard from breathing properly. 

“Forgotten where you stand Gee, haven't you?” Frank breathed into Gerard's ear whilst continuing to fuck him, a sadistic smile on his face as he heard him breathe stertorously. He saw he was tempted to try to force Frank's hand away but knowing Frank wanted him to keep them above his head he remained motionless. “That's right, I'm in control here. I'm controlling you. And you take whatever I give you. Understood that now?” 

He loosened his grip slightly to allow Gerard to breathe enough to speak. “Y-yes sir, I'm sorry,” he said with a raucous voice. 

“Oh, you better be.” Frank pounded into Gerard one last time before pulling out. “On your hands and knees again, I'm going to take you from behind.” 

Gerard complied quickly and stretched out his ass to allow Frank easier access. His hole was filled again in no time and he cried out in delight.

“You're so tight,” he heard Frank groan behind him. Gerard could only moan in reply, it felt so fucking good, and Frank's dick felt so long and thick, and he just never wanted him to stop. Now he felt Frank's hand in his hair again whilst he used his other one on Gerard's hip for support, and to Gerard's delight he pulled it again. Gerard felt himself growing hard again – although he hadn't expected it to be possible. 

Frank now grabbed Gerard's hip with both hands, his fingers digging into his skin forcefully enough to leave even more bruises. After changing his angle a little Gerard felt him pushing against his prostate and that's when he screamed in pleasure, not caring who might hear them or what the punishment would be for losing his self-control like this. Frank thrust into him even deeper and harder in this position, and soon Gerard's arms wouldn't support him anymore so he landed on his face with his ass still up in the air. He noticed Frank's thrusts becoming irregular now, and he knew the other man was close. Gerard was close again himself, the steady thrusts against his prostate driving him crazy. 

“I'm gonna cum so hard, Gee,” Frank muttered. “So deep in you.”

“Please sir, can you cum in my mouth please-” Gerard begged, his sentences slightly incoherent from the pleasure. “I wanna taste you so bad- please sir, please fuck my mouth-” 

“God you're a whore,” Frank said with a smile, resisting the urge to cum at these words just barely and pulling his cock out of the other man's tight ass. “On your knees in front of the bed.”

Gerard moaned and pushed himself up to comply. Frank saw the hard-on he had and chuckled. “You didn't lie when you said you could never get enough, did you? Such a good slut.”

“Yes, sir,” Gerard said submissively, dropping to his knees. “Your slut, sir.”

Frank smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, holding his shaft so Gerard could suck his dick. “Better make this worth stopping to assfuck you,” he muttered, then Gerard parted his lips and swallowed him greedily.

Frank found himself unable to decide what felt better, Gerard's ass or his mouth. He really enjoyed fucking his ass, it was so fucking tight and Gerard's face was angel-like when he had a cock up there, but his mouth was so warm and wet. Frank didn't even try holding back and moaned loudly as soon as Gerard's lips closed around his shaft – god, this man was amazing at giving head. 

He didn't know what he was doing to him, it felt way too good to pay attention to his technique and Frank didn't really care to be honest. But it was so _good_ \- his tongue worked around his head and shaft, his cheeks were hollowed and he seemed to have no gagging reflex whatsoever because Frank felt the tip of his dick press against the back of Gerard's throat mere seconds after he had started the blowjob. 

The orgasm started to form and then Frank came down Gerard's throat, heavily, and what felt like _liters_. Fuck, he hadn't cum hard like this in ages, and Gerard was such a whore that he swallowed every single drop. Frank buried his fingers in the other man's hair and pressed his face against his crotch, so firmly Gerard now did start to choke, but Frank didn't care. He still was cumming and waited until the aftershocks were over before he let go of Gerard's hair, the other man pulled back immediately and gasped for breath.

“Holy shit Gerard,” Frank panted. “You- oh my god-”

“Sir,” Gerard said with a whining voice and pointed towards his fully erect cock. “I- can I cum again please? Please sir, please make me cum-”

“Three times?” Frank asked with an amused smirk. “No, my little slut. You already came twice, that's enough, don't you think?”

“But I'm so horny,” Gerard begged, squirming desperately whilst holding eye contact with Frank. “Please. You fucked me so good, sir, I need-”

Frank chuckled and shook his head again. “No, baby, only twice. And now you will go upstairs to your apartment and sleep. You don't have work tomorrow, right?”

“No sir, but-”

“No Buts, baby. You will go upstairs, take a shower and get some sleep, and tomorrow noon I want you back down here, and then you will be allowed to cum while you suck me off. That a deal?”

Frank loved the genuine desperation in Gerard's eyes as he stared up to him. “Sir I need to cum _now_ , please- I can't sleep like this-”

“Does that mean you're disobeying?” Frank asked sharply, casually taking the riding crop next to him in his hands and played with it whilst looking down at Gerard.

The older man swallowed. “No, sir.”

“Good. Now do as I said, and I'll expect you back at 12. And don't you dare touch yourself – remember the third rule. You don't want me to punish you, hm? Trust me, I will know if you disobeyed. And next time I will make sure the punishment isn't enjoyable.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard's cock still was hard when he woke up the next morning. 

He'd felt it even before opening his eyes – laying heavily on his belly, slightly curved against it. The sheets created a nice friction when he shifted in bed and he wrapped his fingers around the shaft out of habit, moaning at the contact. Gerard woke up with morning wood every now and then, but he couldn't recall his dick being _this_ hard and sensitive, like, ever before. 

Then what happened yesterday evening came back to his mind and he forced himself to let go of his boner, remembering Frank's orders. The memories made him even hornier and a sigh escaped his lips at the mere thought about what his neighbor had done to him. 

The way he had dominated him, made him crawl to the bedroom, then whipped him with a riding crop and made him cum twice with a vibrating, pretty thick buttplug up is arse. And then he'd tied him up and fucked him. And, oh god, never had Gerard enjoyed sex this much, never had somebody pounded into him the way Frank did yesterday, nobody had ever managed to hit Gerard's prostate like him. Frank had cum in Gerard's mouth eventually, and Gerard had made sure to swallow it all – Frank's sperm was too precious to be wasted. Despite the two very intense orgasms Frank had given him before, repeatedly feeling Frank's dick against his prostate had gotten Gerard very fucking hard again and he literally begged Frank to be allowed to cum a third time – but no, Frank wasn't having that. And that very same boner was still there. Frank had forbidden Gerard to masturbate which, under normal circumstances, he would have done immediately after closing the front door of his apartment behind him, probably not even bothering to go into his bedroom. 

Instead Gerard chose to be a good slut for Frank and took a shower, like he had told him to do. Since Gerard's apartment was right above Frank's, he had probably heard him turn on the water and shower, and Gerard liked to think Frank had been pleased with him when he heard Gerard obeying even when Frank wasn't around. 

Gerard had set the water a little colder than he usually would have, hoping this would make his dick go limp. Yeah, that didn't work really well, it still was hard on his belly when he went to sleep 20 minutes later, and as he lay there in complete darkness, he was really fucking tempted to just whack off. Gerard actually considered it for a minute, and his hand had made its way towards his throbbing member already. But then Gerard remembered Frank's words. 

_“You don't want me to punish you, hm? Trust me, I will know if you disobeyed. And next time I will make sure the punishment isn't enjoyable.”_

Well, not that Gerard was not totally in for a few more whipping sessions, don't get him wrong, but there was something about being obedient that just felt so good. He wanted Frank to be proud of his little slut, wanted him to be pleased with him, wanted to earn a reward for being good. Gerard was a natural submissive, he had always dreamed about finding a dom like Frank, and now he wasn't going to disappoint him just because of a raging hard-on. He might be horny as fuck, but the desire to please Frank was bigger. 

And Frank had promised he would be able to get himself off later, anyway. Gerard was expected to visit him at 12, and then he would be allowed to suck Frank's cock and jerk himself off at the same time. Gerard looked forward to that. A hurried glimpse at his phone told him it was only 10:21AM, so there was lots of time before he would make his way downstairs. Too much time, actually.

After checking his phone, replying to a few messages and listening to a couple of songs, Gerard got out of bed and into the bathroom. He noticed the four beers he had gotten from Frank yesterday had given him a little headache, although he hadn't been drunk or anything, he'd just been a little buzzed and could – thank fuck – remember every single second of what the two of them had done. Gerard got an aspirin out of the cupboard, swallowed it and then took a very cold shower, ignoring the fact that he had taken his last one not even 12 hours ago and that the cool water made him shiver. He begged his boner would just give up and come back again in an hour when he was with Frank.

But his penis wouldn't listen. 

At 11:32 Gerard found himself sitting on his couch wrapped in two towels to keep his still wet body warm, a half-emptied bowl of cereal and a completely emptied coffee mug in front of him. The only noises that could be heard were his breath and the tiny sounds of drops of water dripping from strands of his hair onto the sofa.

His dick formed a tent in his crotch area which Gerard might have found funny if he didn't need to cum so fucking bad that it actually hurt now. What the fuck had Frank done to him? Holy hell, seriously. Gerard even considered the other man had given him viagra or something, there was no other explanation, but he discarded that idea immediately because it wasn't very logical. Gerard would have noticed, also the effect would have worn off by now for sure. 

So his cock literally was hard just because he found Frank so attractive and because of what he had done to him. And because of what he would do to him today, Gerard could get really creative.

The memories shot back into his head and he could feel his dick twitch under the towel. Frank's fucking face when he pushed into Gerard's ass, the way his brows were drawn together and the tip his tongue stuck between his front teeth. Beads of sweat on his forehead and temples. And then how fucking good it felt when his fingers wrapped around Gerard's throat until the other man was only barely able to breath, completely at Frank's mercy, desperate and so god damn horny...

Suddenly he realized he had started jacking off. Unconsciously his hand had wandered underneath the towel, wrapped around his pulsating shaft and started to move up and down. Gerard moaned and closed his eyes. Fuck. This felt so good and although he knew he should stop, he couldn't. Biting his lip to suppress further, possibly too loud noises he increased his pace. Pre-cum was leaking already and his heart had started to beat even faster, and his breath hitched with arousal. 

Gerard threw his head back and let out a longing growl. He thought about stopping for a brief moment, it wasn't too late to stop, he still could be a good whore for Frank and resist – it wasn't even half an hour until he would see him again – but then there were the memories back again. Gerard remembered what it felt like when he was on his knees in front of Frank with his dick against the back of his throat, putting in so much effort to make Frank cum and ignoring he wasn't able to breathe properly yet again, and then he remembered what it felt like when Frank's cock began twitching in his mouth, and then how his hot cum shot into Gerard's mouth, most of his right down his throat but some on his tongue and palate too. The memory of how fucking amazing Frank had tasted sent him off the edge. His orgasm hit him hard enough to make him yell out briefly and lean forward, his eyes still closed and his ears fucking ringing. He slid down from the sofa onto the floor where he found himself on his knees, completely naked because the towels must have come off and were still on the sofa, his hand still pumping his dick. Fucking shit, he had needed that so badly.

When Gerard opened his eyes his vision was slightly blurred and his whole body was trembling. He stayed on his knees even when the aftershocks were over and his dick – fucking finally – started to go limp, spent and exhausted just like Gerard himself. For a minute he enjoyed the intensity of his orgasm and smiled to himself. It had felt so incredibly good, definitely worth waiting for. And somehow it felt right to be on his knees... Frank had wanted him on his knees yesterday, and Gerard found he really suited this position.

Regret started to creep up now. He'd thought it himself, this orgasm had been worth waiting for – so had he really not been able to wait just half an hour more? Wouldn't it have been even better then, wouldn't Gerard have enjoyed it way more with a pleased Frank above him?

Shit, he felt guilty. A brief glimpse at the clock told him that he had to be downstairs in only 11 minutes. Frank had warned him before, he had fucking warned him he would know if Gerard had masturbated, yet Gerard decided to ignore his commands. Oh shit, Frank would find out. Gerard wasn't even sure if he would be able to lie if Frank asked him. And then Gerard would get punished again, but from what Frank had said, it would really hurt this time...

Gerard got up and hurried into his bedroom to get dressed. He was really nervous but also kinky enough to find the thought of getting whipped exciting and arousing. But what if the punishment wasn't a few strokes with the riding crop this time? What if there were way more severe, actually painful punishments waiting for him?

Maybe he should just lie. Try to, at least. How would Frank know, anyway? Surely Gerard could get through with his little mistake...

**

After a slightly calming cigarette outside the building Gerard found himself standing in front of Frank's apartment ten minutes later. He had considered dropping to his knees when Frank opened the door, you know, showing submissiveness and stuff, but another neighbor could see that and probably find the act rather odd. Due to yesterday's quite untamed screams coming from Frank's apartment most of them had come to the realization Frank was having sex probably, and some of them might have seen Gerard come out of the apartment later so that the two of them had fucked might be pretty obvious – but nobody needed to know about their kinks. Gerard really didn't want the old lady in the apartment opposite Frank's to know he was into getting tied up, spanked and choked with Frank's cock.

Some things need to stay private.

At noon sharp Gerard rang Frank's doorbell. Maybe, if he was perfectly punctual, Frank wouldn't suspect a thing. Maybe he would think Gerard still was as needy and desperate to cum as he was when he left last night. Which wouldn't be that far from the truth by the way – the excitement of what would happen to him today sent shivers down Gerard's spine and a pleasant warmth towards his cock. 

Frank opened the door with a smirk on his handsome face. “Hello, Gerard,” he greeted him with a wink that made Gerard's heart beat irregularly. _He was so fucking perfect oh my god._

“H-hi, Frank.” Gerard returned the smile, bashful. Talking to Frank all sober turned out to be rather difficult, especially after what had happened yesterday and how fucking good he looked in his tight jeans, a black t-shirt and a nice denim jacket. 

Frank let Gerard enter end led him in the living room. Frank stood still in the center of the room, with his arms crossed in front of his chest and the sexy smirk on his face. Gerard bit his lip as he met the other man's eyes – severe and dominant and lustful, making Gerard shiver.

“Show me how you did it,” Frank commanded in an almost playful tone, raising a brow.

Gerard felt himself blush again. Did that mean Frank knew? Was Gerard really this easy to see through? “Sh-show you what, sir?” Calling him sir again felt natural, and things were about to go sexual in a few minutes anyway, so Gerard simply went with it. 

Frank's smirk grew wider when he heard Gerard address him correctly without being told again. “Don't worsen your punishment, Gee,” he said, piercing the older one with his eyes. “You're not actually trying to lie to me, are you?”

Gerard grew more nervous with every second. Shit. Should he just admit it, give in? Oh man, why did he possess such a vivid imagination? He regretted jerking off a lot at this moment, yet decided to act innocent. “I- I... No, sir, I don't know what you're talking about.”

“That your final answer?” His previously playful voice now turned harsh. “Last chance to change your mind, honey.” 

Just because it would look stupid if he confessed now, Gerard shook his head, avoiding Frank's now not so amused eyes. 

“I'm disappointed, Gerard...” Frank said pitifully, slowly stepping towards the now shivering man. “So you're saying you followed my orders, hm? You restrained the urge to get yourself off? Answer.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Gerard stuttered. “I was good.”

“Oh, were you now. You're really trying to tell me you were able to hold back? You didn't fucking cum in your fucking living room 10 minutes ago, moaning loud enough for me to hear?”

Gerard's eyes looked up immediately at this as he swallowed hard, knowing now there was no way he would get away with it. He knew he had moaned pretty loudly, but _this_ loud? Shit. 

“That's right, I heard it. I could here the immense pleasure you were feeling when you came, and you were _so loud_ , must have been really good, hm? How did it feel, Gerard?”

Frank now was close enough to grab Gerard's hair and pull it so Gerard's eyes had to meet his. 

“Tell me what it felt like, Gerard,” Frank commanded, pulling a little stronger to emphasize his words.

Gerard hissed in pain. “I- It was good, sir,” he admitted in defeat. “My cock had been hard all night long, you wouldn't believe... I'm sorry I disobeyed, but I just _really_ had to, I'm sorry-”

“You little whore,” Frank teased with a fresh smirk. “You were so horny you couldn't even wait _10_ more minutes?”

“No, sir.” Gerard started to sweat and his dick twitched. Fuck he loved it when Frank talked to him like this, and the way his fingers dug into his hair. “I couldn't.”

Suddenly Frank's free hand grabbed Gerard's wrist and pushed his hand towards his crotch. Gerard inhaled sharply when he felt Frank's rock hard cock against his palm, and Frank's smirk grew wider.

“You feel that? That's what you did to me. You don't seem to understand how fucking much you're turning me on, Gerard... You know what I thought when I heard you masturbating?”

Gerard shook his head as best as he could with Frank's hand in his hair. “N-no, sir.”

Frank rubbed his crotch against Gerard's palm and the older man barely suppressed a moan. God, he wanted that dick up his ass so badly. “I imagined what you looked like,” Frank said with a growl in his voice that almost made Gerard feel weak at the knees. “I imagined what you were thinking about. Tell me Gerard, what were you thinking about when you came?”

Gerard blushed deeply and tried to avoid Frank's dominant eyes again with the result of Frank pulling his hair forcefully enough to make him gasp in pain and pleasure. “A-about you, sir,” Gerard admitted. “I thought about what it felt like when you came in my mouth yesterday...”

“Oh, you liked that, didn't you? You liked tasting my cum and swallowing all of it? Little cum bucket?”

Gulping, Gerard nodded again, his dick semi hard by now. “Y-yes. Yes, sir.”

“Fuck you're hot,” Frank said with a demonic smirk. “You know what else I thought about when I listened to you getting yourself off? I thought about how fucking good I could punish you for it. And I came up with some pretty good shit, you know. When I'm done with you, you will never dare to touch yourself again without my permission, Gerard. You will never forget this day.” 

Gerard bit his lip and simply looked at Frank. There was something in his eyes telling Gerard that he wasn't talking about a few spanks or strokes – there was more to it. 

“But now,” Frank continued. “I want to see if you with your hand around your dick looks the way I imagined it. Show me how you jerked off, Gerard.” He took a few steps back and looked at Gerard, lust in his eyes. “That's an order,” he added when Gerard hesitated.

Gerard nodded, eyes on the floor. This was humiliating but kind of hot, and Gerard enjoyed the feeling of submitting himself to Frank again. Slowly he unbuttoned his pants and got his dick out of his underwear. His face felt hot and his hand was still sweaty as he tried to concentrate on masturbating instead on Frank's piercing eyes a few feet away from him. Then he remembered he had done it on his knees and slowly let himself slide to the floor. He hadn't actually started jerking off on his knees, he'd gotten into that position later and rather by accident, but he supposed that Frank would enjoy the view of his slut on his knees, and it felt good to Gerard too. 

“On your fucking knees, Gerard?” Frank gasped, and Gerard could hear the arousal in his voice. “You have the best preconditions to become a perfect sub, fucking shit.”

Gerard blushed and started moving his hand up and down his now hard shaft, feeling oddly proud of himself for the compliment. He wished he hadn't jerked off earlier, he really wanted to be Frank's perfect sub. But he would make it up again, he would do anything to make it up. 

“I-I'm really sorry for-”

“Shut up, whore,” Frank interrupted Gerard's pathetic gasps. “I haven't told you to speak.”

Gerard simply nodded and moved his hand faster, the situation arousing him so ridiculously much that he felt his orgasm approaching already. 

“Look at me. I want you to look me in the eye.”

Gerard let his eyes meet Frank's and just looking at him made him move his hand yet a bit faster, now emitting pants and little moans.

“That's it, Gee,” Frank said and moved a little closer so Gerard had to raise his head and hold it in an almost painful angle to maintain the eye contact. “You can moan louder, I want to hear you. I want you to jerk off exactly the way you did in your apartment earlier.”

Gerard groaned at his words and used his pre-cum to make his cock all slippery and wet, moving his hand at an enormous pace now. Another deep moan escaped his throat when he felt Frank's thumb on his bottom lip; he opened his mouth and darted his tongue out quickly, eager to suck on Frank's finger. 

Frank smirked and let it slipped inside Gerard's mouth where it was welcomed by Gerard's warm tongue immediately. It swirled around the younger man's finger whilst Gerard hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head just lightly until Frank shivered and pulled it out, rubbing his thumb against Gerard's bottom lip a little more before he pushed his index and middle fingers inside his mouth, deep enough to make Gerard gag a little at the unexpected intrusion. Gerard relaxed his muscles quickly and moaned happily when Frank started to fuck his mouth with his fingers, and Gerard's balls tightened as his orgasm built up quite fast now. 

Frank seemed to notice this as well. “You close, Gerard?” he asked with his fingers against Gerard's tongue. The other man nodded, fast and almost pathetic as he could feel the warm sensation in his stomach coming towards his cock, and he was seconds away from cumming heavily. 

Frank smirked, watching Gerard's body twitch and his eyes go dark with arousal as his orgasm approached. 

“Stop.”

Gerard looked into his eyes pleadingly, unable to believe what Frank had just said. Yet he paused his motions, breathing heavily through his nose, and he was so, _so_ close. 

Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard's mouth and wrapped them around his throat instead. He leaned in dangerously close and spoke practically into Gerard's mouth. “You thought I'd let you cum after you fucking ignored my rules?” he growled. “No, Gee. No, you won't be able to cum for a very, _very_ long time. Your cock is hurting pretty badly now, huh? You were so close, weren't you?”

“Yes, sir,” Gerard panted, the hand around his throat making talking really hard. “Fuck, please- please, let me-”

“Oh no,” Frank answered playfully. “And now let go of your dick and put your hands behind your back.” 

Gerard whimpered but obeyed, then the fingers left his throat and he watched Frank get a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket and he felt them being secured around his wrists a few seconds later. Suddenly Frank's fingers were around his dick and the contact alone was almost enough to send him over the edge. Frank squeezed tightly, making Gerard whimper again, his eyes locked with Gerard's the whole time. 

“Sir, please...”

“No, Gerard,” he said whilst moving his hand up and down Gerard's shaft. Fuck, he was so close, he couldn't hold back his orgasm, he just couldn't. 

“Please, I'm gonna cum if you keep-”

“If I keep doing this?” Frank teased, moving his hand faster. Gerard's fingers dug into his own skin and he bit his lip harshly, almost drawing blood.

The orgasm was right there, and Gerard had to actually fight against the feeling. He sweated and panted heavily, his whole body shaking. “Please. God, please, sir, please let me come, I'll do anything.”

Frank shook his head and kept whacking him off. “Not a chance, Gee. It could have been so nice, you know... You could have sucked me off, then get yourself to cum, and then we both would have been happy. But since you decided to be a bad whore and ignored my orders I have to punish you, you know. Tell me Gee, how close are you?”

“S-so close sir, fuck,” Gerard muttered. “Please, I'm gonna cum-”

“No you won't. Fight it.” 

Gerard gulped and panted. Fuck this was so hot, and the situation itself turned him on so much, and he was so damn close to spilling his load all over Frank's hand and who knew what else. This was torture, and so fucking painful, and yet Gerard was enjoying every single minute of it.

Finally Frank removed his hand, leaving Gerard desperate and panting with his hands cuffed behind his back. “Just so we can be sure you won't disobey again,” Frank explained got a cock ring out of his other back pocket, held it in front of Gerard's eyes for a second to see even more desperation, then put it on. 

“How does that feel, Gee?”

“It hurts, sir-” Gerard panted. “I'm so hard, I... please take it off sir, please.” 

Frank smiled, half awaiting Gerard to be a pansy and say their safe word, but he didn't. “No,” he said. “Now you will learn what disobeying gets you. You think this is pretty uncomfortable, hm?”

Gerard nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Well, you will be surprised what else I have in mind for you. Get up, we're going to the bedroom where I have the, uh, objects for you.”

“Yes sir,” Gerard answered, struggling to get to his knees with his hands behind his back. Frank chuckled and pulled him up, then pushed him forwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank took off Gerard's jeans as soon as they had arrived in his bedroom.

"Kneel.“

Gerard hit the floor quickly and almost lost balance with his hands behind his back, but Frank was there to help him. Then the younger man moved to stand in front of Gerard, a playful smirk on his lips yet again. Gerard didn't dare to look into his eyes though, he kept them on the floor. 

"Any idea what I am going to do to you, little slut?“ Frank asked, his smile growing bigger when Gerard shook his head. "Why don't you have a guess? I want to know what you're expecting.“

Gerard hesitated, pondering. “You'll fuck me,” he dared to say, and his words elicited a short chuckle from Frank.

“Among other things, yes. What else?”

“You'll hit me with the riding crop.” It was more a question than a statement and Frank giggled yet again.

“Probably not. I could, but I gave you a few strokes with it yesterday already and you didn't seem to mind too much. I would even dare to say you enjoyed it. Did you?” 

“Yes, sir.” It may have hurt like hell, but fuck yes, he'd loved getting hit like that. 

Frank tutted and Gerard heard an even bigger grin when he continued. “Thought so. Such a good slut, so fucking masochistic. But no, Gerard. Today's punishment will be a lot more painful. You ignored my rules, after all.” 

Thinking about what Frank had in mind made Gerard nervous and excited, and he kind of wanted him to start already. He knew better than to push him though and stayed on his knees, waiting patiently. 

“First of all I'm going to ask you a few questions. Just answer as honestly as you can, okay? Good. Gerard, what did you do wrong?”

Gerard was a little disappointed that Frank kept talking instead of forcing something up his ass or anything like that, but tried his best to stay obedient. His hard cock throbbed painfully and due to the cock ring it would stay like this for as long as Frank liked. “I touched myself without your permission, sir. Then I came without your permission.”

“So you understand that you didn't break only one, but how many rules?”

“Two, sir. I broke two rules.” 

“That's correct, whore. You can't imagine how much that displeases me, and then you lied to me as well! I told you the rules only yesterday, I really thought you would remember.”

“I'm sorry, I was so-” The palm of Frank's hand collided with Gerard's cheek hard and he gasped.

“No no, my slut. I don't want to hear the apology now – it wouldn't be sincere. I want you to apologize when I'm done with your punishment. Then you will truly mean the words that leave your mouth.” 

Gerard nodded submissively. God, what was Frank going to do to him? His mind raced and he imagined so much pain; whips, handcuffs and blindfolds, huge dildos and vibrators. He wasn't familiar with Frank's collection of toys, but he was pretty sure he had a few things at hand. Instead of fear he just felt more arousal, and by now he was pretty sure his dick was going to explode if the cock ring wasn't removed any time soon. 

“Can you recite the fifth rule for me, Gerard?” Frank asked, now slowly starting to open his pants. Gerard lifted his eyes from the ground when he heard the sound of his fly being undone, and he ended up staring at Frank's crotch as he pulled his hard cock out. 

“I- I, yes, s-sir,” Gerard stuttered. Frank's dick distracted him, so big and red, swollen, inviting Gerard to envelope his lips around the head. “It was- uh...”

This time Frank backhanded him, and so hard that Gerard groaned in pain. “Concentrate, slut.”

To make it even more difficult for his pet, Frank started jacking off. Slowly and with his eyes fixed on Gerard's hungry ones which weren't able to leave Frank's dick. 

He gulped and tried to recall what Frank had said yesterday. Of course he remembered all the rules, but which of them was the fifth? Shit. He thought about it for what felt like ages, Frank growing more and more impatient. “Come on, Gerard, you know it. You don't want to displease me further, do you? Also, I was planning to fuck your mouth, but if you don't even know my rules, how can you be a good slut for me? I guess that means I'll have to jerk off, do it all myself...”

“No, please sir,” Gerard begged. He wanted to feel Frank's cock in his mouth again so badly, just the thought of it made his mouth water. “Please use my mouth, please-”

“So answer. I have waited enough.”

“Yes sir. The rule is that you can punish me when I misbehaved, and you choose how you do it, and I will take everything you give me and thank you for it.” 

Frank petted Gerard's head. “That's right, why don't you say that right away? Now open your pretty little mouth and let me fuck you.”

Gerard's lips were parted long before Frank even finished speaking and he chuckled in appreciation. Then he guided his dick towards the other man's face and pushed it in his mouth. A soft moan escaped Gerard's throat when he finally felt Frank's dick on his tongue, heavy and delicious, and Frank groaned when Gerard closed his lips around his shaft. He grabbed Gerard's head with both his hands and started to thrust in and out, deep enough to make Gerard choke a little before he was able to relax the muscles in his throat enough to take in Frank's length. 

Frank didn't give Gerard any time to adjust and picked up a quick pace, his dick pressing against the back of Gerard's throat with every thrust. Gerard loved the way Frank's fingers ran through his hair, pulled it, and he moaned around Frank's dick.

“I bet you wanna jerk off again, hm? Wanna cum with me?” Frank panted and Gerard dared to look up at his face. He took in the amazing view of Frank's half-closed eyes and his blushed cheeks, that was something Gerard would jerk off to some time soon. When he was allowed to. 

He tried nodding his head which turned out to be rather difficult with Frank thrusting into his mouth, but Frank understood and grinned. “Too bad for you. Can't really do anything with your hands cuffed, hm? What a shame. If you would have been a good slut, you could be jacking off right now. In the same rhythm I fuck your mouth, how's that sound?” Gerard groaned and Frank continued. “Thought you would be into that. And then you would be given permission to cum when I'm done using your mouth. But since you didn't obey, this will be for my pleasure only.” 

Gerard pleaded with his eyes but Frank ignored him, now fully closing his eyes and threw his head back as his thrusts got faster and his hips began stuttering. The salty taste of pre-cum spread in Gerard's mouth and he too closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Frank's cock throbbing inside him. Only two minutes later Frank took his cock out of Gerard's mouth, gave himself a few quick strokes, then came all over Gerard's face and chest. Gerard left his mouth open and tried to catch as much as he could, eager to taste Frank's cum again. 

When Frank was done he shoved his cock back into Gerard's mouth so he could suck him clean which he did with great pleasure. He tasted so good, Gerard lapped his tongue around the now softening dick quickly. Frank groaned as he got oversensitive, pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. 

“What is your safeword, whore?” Frank asked. He wasn't smirking anymore, nor did his voice sound amused or teasing. That and the question let Gerard assume the pleasant part of his punishment was over. 

“C-coffee, sir,” he answered hoarsely. Frank nodded then pulled him up, moved behind him and took off the handcuffs. Then he stepped in front of Gerard with something in his eyes Gerard hadn't seen in them before. 

“Take your shirt off.”

Harshly he grabbed Gerard's wrists after he had followed his instruction and cuffed his hands in front of his chest instead.

“Lift your arms.” Gerard complied hurriedly, raising his arms over his head. “More. I want you to stretch them as high as you can.” 

When Gerard had followed Frank's instruction, his arms already hurting a little from this unusual position, Frank nodded. “Good. Keep them there, and don't you dare lower them when it starts to hurt. You'd regret it.”

Gerard nodded and inhaled sharply when Frank wrapped his fingers around his still throbbing cock. He looked down briefly to see his head was bright red. God, he needed to cum. This alone was a harsh punishment. 

Frank moved his fist up and down a couple of times, making Gerard shiver and hiss from the pain and pleasure, then moved away to his wardrobe and out of Gerard's range of vision. He didn't dare to look what Frank got out of it, and he was pretty sure he wasn't allowed to either. He could hear though, and from the sounds of it Frank got a pretty heavy object out of his wardrobe, then placed it next to Gerard. He now saw it was a bag, probably filled with sex toys. Gerard shivered.

Frank stood in front of Gerard again, and he could see Frank swallowed something. An aspirin maybe? Had the beer given him a headache as well? 

Gerard now noticed he was holding something black in his hands. “Lower your head a little for me,” Frank commanded and Gerard complied quickly, unconsciously lowering his arms a little as well which earned him a warning slap to the thigh. 

Then Gerard could feel soft fabric being secured around his head so it covered his eyes, leaving him in complete darkness and, still being handcuffed, fully at Frank's mercy. 

 

Gerard looked really good like this. Naked, blindfolded, handcuffed, hard and horny. Frank allowed himself to enjoy the view for a few minutes before he started the punishment. 

After taking a flogger out of the bag he had placed a few feet away from where Gerard was standing, he moved behind the older man. He could hear the air leave and enter Gerard's lungs a little faster when he let the fingers of his free hand slide along the man's hips, caressing him a little, giving him a few seconds to relax before he would start. 

He was angry at his pet, yes. Really angry. But he couldn't deny how incredibly hot he found what he had done. If he had masturbated last evening after Frank had sent him home, the punishment would have been way worse because then it would have been pure ignorance and selfishness. But the fact that he had masturbated this noon and only ten minutes before the two of them were meeting turned Frank on really much, it meant he really had been horny all fucking night, yet he had waited until he couldn't take it anymore. Frank could tell he actually needed to cum by the sounds he heard him make. God, so fucking hot. It showed how hard Gerard had tried but not fully managed to obey, and that's something Frank could totally work with. So today he would punish Gerard to help him be able to resist the urge even a little longer.

Frank made sure not to show Gerard he wasn't 100% pissed off. He needed to feel that what he had done was very wrong, how much he had displeased Frank. That was part of the punishment, and not an insignificant one. 

He let his hand caress the front of Gerard's thigh now, slowly making his way towards his dick. When he had reached it, Gerard whimpering and twitching in front of him, he took him into his hand once again. He could feel Gerard lean into the touch and usually that was something he didn't tolerate, but he knew what he was doing to him was cruel as fuck and his dick was sensitive like shit, so he decided to ignore it. 

Frank started to jerk Gerard off with quick motions, making the man moan desperately. He loved hearing him like this, and so did his cock which now began to harden again. So the viagra he had just swallowed was probably beginning to operate. Frank grinned, this would be a long afternoon for Gerard... 

When he felt Gerard relax a little more, he hit him with the flogger the very first time. Gerard gasped, more in shock and surprise than pain, the strike had not been too harsh. The painful ones were yet to come. 

“Count.”

“One-” Gerard uttered. Frank glimpsed at his arms briefly to see whether he had lowered them or been able to hold them up – to his pleasure, they were still high up in the air. 

He brought the flogger down on Gerard's back again, this time a little more forceful.

“Two.” 

He aimed at the same spot again with yet a little more force. Frank thought about changing the flogger – he had one with beads on the ends of the strands as well, and of course that one caused much more pain. But then again, it was the first time Gerard had disobeyed, so he would not have him go through the worst things already. 

“Three.”

Frank loved the noise the flogger meeting Gerard's skin caused, but he loved the noises Gerard emitted because of the flogger a lot more. Little pants and gasps, moans, even the way he hissed when Frank gave him another stroke – every sound sent shivers down Frank's spine and right to his cock. 

“F-four.”

He now hit him harder and in shorter intervals. He smirked when Gerard started to wince at the feeling already although they weren't even close to reaching the 30 strikes he had planned for him. And he smirked even wider thinking that Gerard probably thought this was the punishment and that he would be done after these strikes. Little did he know that Frank was going to use as many toys he could on Gerard today. 

When he had reached 22, a quiet sob escaped Gerard's throat. “Sir, please, how many are there left? It hurts so much, sir-”

Frank hit him again before answering. “I was gonna go for 30 but now it's 40. You spoke without permission, and I don't tolerate impatience.”

“Sir-” Gerard begged, but another strike made him shut up and whimper. 

“And the last two don't count because you forgot counting for me. Let's start at 20 again because it's a round number, what do you say?” 

“Yes sir,” Gerard answered. Frank could see his muscles tensed up when he prepared himself for the next strike. He didn't have to wait long, Frank made sure to give him a nice strike to the left buttcheek. 

“20.”

 

Most parts of Gerard's back were colored in a nice red when the long-awaited 40 finally left his lips. Frank liked what he saw and touched the specifically dark red ones gently, making Gerard hiss nonetheless. 

“How do your arms feel, Gerard?” Frank asked whilst letting his tattooed fingers slide over the sensitive skin. 

“Numb, sir. But I can take more, sir, I can take it.” Gerard's voice was a little hoarse from the short screams that had left his throat when Frank stroke him with increased force and pace, hitting the same spots over and over again. 

“I believe so. You are allowed to take them down for now, though.”

Immediately Gerard's muscles went limp and his arms dropped down. He sighed in relief and Frank admired that although it had hurt pretty bad obviously, he still had assured him he could keep going longer. “Thank you, sir,” Gerard panted.

“I want you to bend over. Touch your ankles with your hands.” 

Gerard whimpered when he leaned forwards. Frank took a step back to be able to admire the view before him as Gerard upper body bent forwards, his pretty little ass inviting Frank to shove his cock into it. Oh, and he would do that. Over and over again. Frank was lucky to say he usually lasted pretty long in bed, and the viagra he took earlier would help him cum even later. Gerard's ass would hurt a lot tomorrow. Gerard's whole body would. Frank grinned knowing that Gerard would come back for more nonetheless. 

“Damn Gee,” Frank murmured when Gerard's fingers had wrapped around his ankles. He knew this position was humiliating for the other man because Frank had a pretty good view of his very private parts, yet he also knew how much Gerard loved being submissive, how much he loved Frank treating him like this. Before he could stop himself he had two fingers lined up with Gerard's puckered entrance and pushed all the way in.

Gerard made a happy moaning noise that made Frank's cock even harder. He pulled out quickly just to shove his fingers back in, searching for Gerard's sweet spot. Frank knew how to make a man writhe and shudder, knew how to make him feel so good it became too much, especially with a ring around his cock. Frank knew how he would make Gerard beg him to stop but never say the safeword because it was the good kind of too much. 

Once Gerard cried out and jumped on Frank's hands, he knew he had found it.

“Yes, sir, oh god-” Gerard moaned loudly when Frank pushed against his prostate again.

Frank grinned and pulled out. “No sounds. If you speak, I'll stop and you'll get 40 more with the flogger.” 

Gerard nodded quickly and Frank now planted innocent kisses on Gerard's thighs and butt until he heard him whimper and felt him shudder. He was obedient enough to not push into the contact, or even let go of his ankles though, which pleased Frank endlessly. 

Eventually he parted Gerard's cheeks with his hands and let his tongue trail down Gerard's crack. When he had reached his entrance, he kissed it softly before pressing the tip of his tongue into him, and Gerard's knees gave in for a second before he was able to catch himself. 

“Shit,” he heard him curse. Frank hummed warningly before continuing to eat him out. 

Gerard tasted delicious. Soon Frank had pushed his tongue in all the way and fucked him with it, his circular motions driving the older man crazy. Only a few minutes later Gerard's whole body was twitching and writhing, his knuckles went wide from how tight he wrapped his fingers around his ankles. Frank now sucked on his rim delicately, and that was when Gerard couldn't take it anymore. 

He yelled out, high-pitched and needy, and pressed himself against Frank, desperate for more. “Please,” he whispered. “Please, sir, can I talk?”

Frank pulled out his tongue and flickered it across the entrance again. “What do you gotta say, my pet?” he asked generously. Gerard did pretty good so far, and since he asked so nicely Frank was going to be nice too.

“Please fuck me,” Gerard breathed. “Please, sir. I need you so bad, so so bad, please I'll do anything-”

“This is supposed to be your punishment, Gerard,” Frank explained while two of his fingers made their way into Gerard's ass again where he let them tease his prostate. “This is not about what you want or need.”

Gerard whimpered and a suppressed moan escaped his throat. “But wouldn't it pleasure you too, sir?” he asked, desperate. “I don't even care whether you let me cum or not- Just please fuck me, please, I swear I'll be so good, I'll be your perfect pet, your perfect whore, but please, oh god-” He cried out again when Frank pressed against his sweet spot harder than before. 

Frank decided to keep him on the edge a little longer and ignored his pleas. Seeing he had reduced Gerard to the pathetic horny mess he was right now satisfied him lots, and he would fuck him later so, so good, Gerard had no idea what his dick could do right now. Last time he took viagra he lasted two hours. Frank smirked when he imagined his dick pounding into Gerard with a quick pace for _two hours straight_. He doubted he would last this long today though, Gerard was turning him on way too much. “If I would take off the cock ring right now,” Frank said as he continued to fingerfuck his neighbor. “Would you cum right away? Would you cum without being touched?”

He could hear hope in Gerard's voice when he spoke now. “Y-yes sir. I would cum so hard, please, oh god-”

Frank grinned. “Well, sucks for you that's not gonna happen any time soon,” he chuckled and Gerard moaned, leaving Frank unable to tell whether it was from disappointment or because of the way he moved his fingers now. “By the way, an answer like _'Only if you gave me permission'_ would have been way more appropriate, whore.”

“I'm sorry sir-” Then he yelled out again when Frank pushed his tongue into his ass one last time before pulling away and standing up.

Gerard panted and sweated, his head red from the position he was in. Yet he didn't even flinch when Frank moved away because he hadn't been given any orders to move. Frank grinned and got the new device out of the bag. 

“You can stand straight,” he allowed, and Gerard complied with a sigh. “Now, on the bed. Hands and knees.” 

Frank watched when Gerard hesitantly made his way towards the bed, his still cuffed hands stretched out since he wasn't able to see. He climbed onto the bed and waited patiently in the requested position. 

Frank got out a pair of nipple clamps, a thick candle and a lighter. Wax play was something he didn't do very often, but now, since he wanted Gerard to talk so the ball gag he liked to use a lot more wouldn't be of great use, it seemed appropriate. He thought about getting out one of his thick dildos but then decided he had stretched Gerard's ass enough already, and if he did more he might not be tight for his dick. 

When he ignited the flame, he made sure to cough so Gerard wouldn't be able to guess what was going to happen. For a few minutes everything was silent as Frank waited for the wax of the red candle to become liquid and Gerard waited for Frank to do anything. This was a kind of mind game Frank liked to play as well. He watched Gerard's body, motionless but tense. He also took advantage of the situation to admire the curves of Gerard's ass and how pretty his face was, even with the blindfold on, and of course he had a good view of Gerard's red dick. Its color was noteworthy now, maybe it was time to take the ring off. And then Frank would force him to fight the orgasm any way. He liked that. 

When the wax had the right consistency, Frank moved onto the bed next to Gerard. He could feel Gerard flinch when he let his hand touch his lower back and he chuckled. Without a warning he attached one of the clamps to Gerard's right nipple, loving the way he hissed from the pain and moaned wantonly at the same time. Frank chuckled and applied the other one as well.

“Gerard you are allowed to talk now,” Frank announced and Gerard nodded gratefully. “Tell me, how do you feel? Am I too rough?”

“N-no, sir,” Gerard pushed, shivering when Frank's hand got closer to his ass. “I d-deserve everything you do to me. I've been bad.”

“That's right, my pet. Your punishment isn't over, but I can tell you that you're doing good so far.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Now I want you to talk about what exactly happened when you jerked off.” Frank caressed his buttcheeks now, pinching every now and then just to keep him on the edge. The candle rested in his other hand, ready to be used. 

“I- I was on my couch, sir,” Gerard began, obviously trying very hard to speak normally. “I was wrapped in towels because I had taken another shower. A cold one, you know, hoping this would make my dick- ah!” He cried out when the first drop of hot wax hit his back unexpected, then breathed heavily.

Frank smirked as he looked down at the red drop on Gerard's pale skin which now cooled down. “I didn't say stop, did I?”

“I'm s-sorry,” Gerard said under his breath. It took him another second until he was able to continue talking. “I hoped the cool water would... m-make my boner go away. And th-then I sat down on my s-sofa and had breakfast, sir, b-but my cock still was s-so hard...”

Frank enjoyed seeing him grow more nervous with every passing second, constantly expecting the next drop on his skin. Frank let him wait. He loved hearing him like this.

“And then I-I thought about y-yesterday.” He got more uncomfortable and now writhed a little. Frank gave him a firm slap to the ass cheek to make him stop. “I- I didn't mean to, sir, I didn't mean to- to displease you, I-” Gerard groaned when the next drop of hot wax landed on his skin, this time on his right ass cheek where Frank had just left a hand print. Frank grinned in satisfaction when Gerard forced himself to keep talking. “-I didn't want to break the rule, sir. I really tried to f-fight it, I swear.” The next drop made him hiss and his elbows gave in. Frank let the wax drop onto his shoulder blade and Gerard pressed up into the desired position again. “But the memories, they- they were so vivid, a-and I got lost in them. And then I had started jerking off, and I didn't even realize, sir, I didn't mean to-! Shit!” 

Frank tilted the candle a little longer than before so an especially big drop landed on Gerard's back. Another one dripped from the candle right next to it. 

“Keep talking,” Frank ordered, adding yet more wax to Gerard's back. He liked spilling a little more wax on one spot because that made Gerard hiss more. 

“I'm sorry,” Gerard whined, flinching when he felt another one on his ass cheek. “I- I had started jerking off and then it was so hard to stop, sir- it, it was so good. I've never been this h-hard in my entire life, sir. Well, m-maybe except for now, I'm- I'm definitely even harder right n-now.” 

He hissed and jerked whenever the hot wax hit his skin, but other than that managed to keep speaking properly. 

“I hope you're sorry for it,” Frank said, tilting the candle yet again to leave a big stain of wax on Gerard's lower back. 

“Y-yes!” Gerard yelped, throwing his head back and gasping. “I'm so sorry, sir. I'll never disobey again, I promise, I-”

“That's enough,” Frank interrupted with a smirk, spreading one last drop on Gerard's back before blowing out the candle. He placed it on the nightstand and could hear Gerard sigh in relief. “Now let's come to the... best part of the punishment,” he announced, trailing a finger back towards Gerard's entrance and circling around it. 

Gerard moaned and pushed back. God, he really seemed to need this. He was needing it so badly, and Frank enjoyed the thought that he was the one who could give it to Gerard. This was still a punishment, he assumed he had made that point clear to Gerard, and now he could come to the part that would give the both of them pleasure but still teach Gerard a lesson. Not that Frank hadn't received pleasure from what he had done to his neighbor before. No, he'd loved whipping him and eating him out, Frank loved any act that proved his dominance and Gerard's inferiority. 

But finally being able to push into his sub's cute tight ass was something else.


	4. Chapter 4

“Suck.“

Suddenly Frank's dick was in Gerard's face, an inch away from his lips which were sore from biting them so much in order to hold back sounds. Gerard hurried to comply and opened his mouth just to feel something hard and heavy thrust into him a second later. He closed his lips around it and began bobbing his head when Frank didn't move, so Gerard did the work this time. This felt so good, not only the blowjob itself – although Gerard had to admit he loved feeling Frank's cock on his tongue, tasting the saltiness of the pre-cum, suppressing the urge to gag whenever it stayed against the back of his throat for too long – but he now was referring to the situation in total. Frank's dominance. The striking pain on his back which he enjoyed nonetheless. His dick throbbing and leaking and the knowledge he wasn't able to cum, he would never cum if Frank didn't want him to, and just knowing how much he depended on him made Gerard's mouth water. Which, considering there was a dick in it, was pretty convenient at the moment.

He _loved_ getting dominated. He loved getting used and hurt and fucked, and altogether this was basically his biggest wish come true. And, although he hadn't been able to see him for the last 30 minutes or so due to the blindfold, the best thing was that _Frank Iero_ was doing this to him. The man he'd been adoring for weeks, the subject of his wet dreams, his jerk-off material. Gerard kept repeating this in his head over and over, and the realization would make him shiver every time. This had to be a dream. And Gerard would be 100% sure of that if it wasn't for the pain. Seriously, his whole body fucking hurt, but he was weird enough to want more.

Frank moaned, longing and deep in his throat, and fucking breath-taking for Gerard. Since Gerard's nose was pressing against Frank's pubes at the moment, meaning that the man's cock was kind of blocking his windpipe, breathing wasn't exactly possible anyway. 

“God Gee, can't believe you can fit my whole fucking dick in your mouth-” Frank uttered shakily. His hands ran through Gerard's hair, pulling and tugging. Gerard hummed in appreciation and Frank groaned, Gerard knew how good the vibration could feel.

Frank shuddered and pulled his cock out so that the tip was still ghosting over Gerard's lips. He dared to dart his tongue out and let it flicker over the man's slit, happily absorbing another drop of pre-cum. 

“So eager, hm,” Frank chuckled above him and Gerard wished he would take his blindfold off already, he needed to see him, especially his face and the expression on his face when Gerard pleasured him. He nodded, unsure whether he could speak or not. 

“I'm going to fuck you now, Gerard.” The growl in his voice made Gerard shiver yet again and sent a wave of excitement and arousal right to his dick. Fucking finally, god. “But unfortunately I don't have any lube left...” 

He could hear how dirtily he was grinning down at him, sarcasm in his voice, and of course Gerard knew it was a lie, and Frank knew that Gerard knew. He assumed that was what he was going for, just a nice way of telling Gerard he would fuck his ass dry. 

“That a problem for you, my pet?” Frank asked.

“No, sir,” Gerard hasted to answer. In fact he was ready to take anything Frank would give him, and he didn't mind a little extra pain at all. “Just fuck me, please.”

Frank chuckled and his hand was back in Gerard's hair. “You could take my cock in your mouth a few moments longer though. You know, your saliva may be useful once I'm in your ass. What do you say, wanna suck my cock a little more?”

“Yes sir.” Gerard parted his lips quickly and took him into his mouth, not because he was particularly worried about the pain in his ass, just because loved being a slut for Frank.

Frank wouldn't let him continue much longer though, a couple of minutes later he pulled out and positioned himself behind Gerard. His heart pounded in his chest, every nerve in his body was tense. God, he needed that, he had never needed to be fucked quite as much as right now. 

He almost shrieked when he felt Frank's head against his entrance after he had lined it up. His arms shook violently and he whimpered when Frank's fingers dug into his hips, harsh, but he still didn't push inside. Did he really have to tease him now? God please, Gerard wanted it so bad.

Frank chuckled quietly, letting go of Gerard's hips and caressing his back instead. Gerard moaned at the disappointingly soft contact. Yet he didn't dare to speak or ask for Frank's cock, he kind of expected Frank to be waiting for him to do anything to punish him again, anything that would justify to make him wait even longer. Gerard wouldn't give him any reason to do so, and that was all he concentrated on when Frank continued to tease him with the tips of his fingers while the tip of his dick kept touching Gerard's ass. 

Now Frank's hands were on Gerard's chest as he leaned over him with his dick firmly pressing against him, it made Gerard want to cry it was so frustrating. He could feel the rough fabric of Frank's jeans and the softer material of his t-shirt against his bared skin, was Frank still completely dressed? Frank tugged at his nipple clamps just lightly and Gerard jumped a little which changed the position of Frank's dick and now he was pressing right against his entrance. It was right there, Gerard just needed to push back a little and Frank's dick would be inside him, but he couldn't. If he did, Frank would probably pull away and punish him, and then maybe he wouldn't fuck him at all today. He fucking couldn't and he knew that was exactly what Frank was going for, make him realize he was in charge. 

Frank's mouth was now against Gerard's ear and the sound of him breathing made Gerard whimper again. He was so close to begging. Maybe he would be merciful if Gerard begged for it, begging was okay right? If he was just allowed to talk...

“Come on, Gee,” Frank whispered in his ear teasingly whilst playing with the nipple clamp a little more. “Where do you take all your self-control from? Don't you want to beg me to fuck you, to take your fucking tight ass and pound into it until you fucking scream? You may talk now, baby.”

Gerard's voice sounded raw when he finally spoke again, and he quivered. “Yes s-sir,” he admitted. “I don't w-want to displease you though. I have to t-try so hard to keep still, sir.”

Frank grinned. “Oh, I can tell. And you wouldn't believe how fucking entertaining that is for me.” He licked Gerard's ear shell and Gerard couldn't help but gasp and lean into the contact a little. “You know what, I think I'm not exactly convinced you really deserve to get fucked by me.” This statement let Gerard's heart drop and he whined in desperation. Please no, Frank could not be serious.

“Maybe I should just send you upstairs. Would you touch yourself again, hm? Are you horny enough to fucking disobey again?”

“No, sir,” Gerard whimpered. “Sir, I will never disobey again.” 

He chuckled again, then he grabbed Gerard's hair and pulled his head back, making his back arch. “Never disobey again? Going out on a limb, are we?” 

“I- I'm serious, sir,” Gerard insisted through gritted teeth. “I'll do anything!”

“Fine.” Gerard was confused but horny enough to accept this unexpected turn. Frank suddenly pulled away, leaving Gerard even more desperate than he had been before. “Turn around.” 

As fast as his bound hands would allow it Gerard obeyed. 

“Sit back on your knees. I'm going to take your handcuffs and blindfold off.” 

This confused Gerard even more but he complied. What was Frank planning now? What kind of game was he playing with him?  
But then he could feel the manacles around his wrists getting removed, and a few seconds later his blindfold was gone. For a moment he stared right into Frank's eyes and it made his heart stop. Never had he expected to see that much passion in them, and lust, and something else that Gerard couldn't define, and maybe there wasn't even a word for it. Then the submissiveness overcame him and his eyes were on his own knees instead. The room was unexpectedly bright – Gerard had forgotten all this happened on a Saturday noon, the time of the week he usually would do innocent things like reading comics or painting, okay and maybe sometimes watch porn, but compared to what was happening to him now, even that was innocent as fuck. 

“Anything Gerard?” Frank asked, and for a moment Gerard was so confused by simply everything that he didn't know what Frank was referring to. “You said you would to anything? Anything I want?”

“Oh, yes sir,” Gerard answered quickly, nodding. He had put his hands on his lap and now as he stared down on them he saw faint red lines on his wrists where the handcuffs had been. His dick, of course, still was fucking red and throbbing, and it had come to a point where it did actually hurt like hell.

Then Frank's hand was on his chin and he was forced to meet the dominant's eyes. “And you want me to fuck you, don't you?”

“Fuck yes, sir.”

Frank grinned. “I want you to finger yourself for me. Give me a show. Make me see how much you want my cock.”

Gerard could feel his cheeks blush and he tried to avoid Frank's eyes by instinct, but of course he wasn't having that and gave him a slap to the cheek. “S-sir, I... I don't know if I can-”

“I thought you would never disobey again?” Frank smirked with a raised brow and Gerard sighed in defeat.

“You're right, sir.”

“I know. So, give me a show. I'll even take your cock ring off now.” _Thank fuck_. “But remember you're not allowed to cum.”

“Yes sir,” Gerard muttered, then Frank pushed his upper body a little backwards to have easier access to his dick, and only a few seconds later Gerard sighed in relief when he could feel his blood flow again. Fuck that felt so good, and it made him even hornier, but of course he wouldn't disobey now. He would follow Frank's orders, then enjoy getting fucked by him and, if he was lucky, he might be allowed to cum afterwards. Fucking hopefully.

“You may start,” Frank announced with a smirk as he sat back with his back against the bedhead. He now took off his jacket, pants and boxers, baring beautifully tattooed arms and legs, and his even more beautiful cock. 

Gerard nodded, forced himself to take his eyes off Frank and tried to ignore the upcoming feeling of shame as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. This wasn't a big deal, Frank had seen him do that before. He moaned at the contact and his head fell back, it felt so _fucking good_ to finally be able to jerk off, even if he wouldn't be able to cum. He bit his lip for the 100th time today and moved his hand faster, spreading the pre-cum all over his length. Gerard decided he wanted it to be even wetter, and Frank would probably enjoy it, so brought his hand to his mouth and licked a wet stripe across his palm. He continued to jerk off with this hand and he could feel his eyes roll back in his head, it was so good. 

“Shit, Gee,” Frank murmured and Gerard guessed he had started jerking off as well. This encouraged him and he let another needy moan escape his throat, then brought a hand up to run it through is own hair, pulling a little to intensify the sensation. He then ran his hand over the side of his face and neck, then came to a halt on his chest where he met the nipple clamps. He shivered at the touch when he gave them a playful tug, just like Frank had done before. 

Gerard leaned back until he could remove his legs from under his body and ended up lying on his back with one arm behind him to support his weight and his legs spread widely right in front of Frank who, Gerard had guessed correctly, had started to touch himself. He saw how intently he watched his every move, licking his lips subconsciously. Normally it would have made Gerard feel awkward and insecure, he didn't like being watched like this, but things were different with Frank. Gerard enjoyed being the center of his attention, he enjoyed being given the chance to make disobeying up to him and please him, show him what a good slut he could be.

It felt weird to think that he had spoken his first word to Frank only _yesterday_ , and now they were in bed together, naked – well, Frank wasn't completely naked but you know – and yet it felt like Gerard had known him for a long time, and trusted him. He hadn't realized until now, but thinking about it it was pretty obvious that Gerard had to trust Frank endlessly or he wouldn't be doing what he was doing right now. 

His free hand now caressed his inner thighs taking, slowly approaching his entrance. He had fingered himself quite few times and he was fairly good at finding his own prostate. Never had anybody watched him doing so though. And although it was intimate, probably the most intimate thing Gerard could think of at the moment, he found it hell of exciting and arousing.

When his finger first touched his puckered entrance he moaned again. The great thing was that he didn't even have to put an effort to make this a show worth watching, he didn't have to fake his moans or anything, it was coming naturally. He really _was_ this wanton and horny, and he knew Frank could tell.

He pushed his index finger inside him and sighed when it went in all the way. Frank had stretched him a little with his tongue before – which by the way had been the best fucking rim job Gerard had ever gotten in his whole life – so it didn't even hurt a little. Quickly he added another finger and started to move them in and out of himself, emitting tiny 'ah' noises and groans. When the two fingers went in without any resistance he added the third one, hissing at the slight burn but smiling when he heard Frank curse. 

“Do you like what you see, sir?” he dared to ask in a sweet voice, looking at Frank masturbating through batted lashes. 

“I do, my whore,” he answered and Gerard heard the arousal in his voice. “Why don't you fuck yourself a little faster?”

“Yes sir,” Gerard answered and moved his fingers in and out of him with a quickened pace. He started to sweat and the arm he was using for support trembled a little as he used his fingers to stretch himself more, ready to aim for his prostate. When he felt like it was appropriate he changed the angle just a little and finally hit his special spot, involuntarily bucking up and writhing immediately, moaning like a porn star. “Shit,” he emitted, then repeated his motion over and over again until his arm gave out and he lay on his back, the now free hand clutching the sheets desperately, his fingers moving faster and faster. “Please-” he moaned, praying Frank would even be able to understand what he said because his words slurred from the pleasure. “Please sir, can you fuck me now? Please-”

“Oh Gerard, your ass will hurt so much tomorrow,” Frank said, then was above Gerard with one quick movement. Gerard hurried to remove his own fingers and used both hands to clutch the sheets now. Frank removed the nipple clamps quickly, then lined up with his entrance and grinned down at his desperate slut, and for a moment Gerard thought he would tease him again. “Please-” he started, but the scream he emitted next swallowed everything he might have wanted to ask for when Frank pushed into him with one fast thrust. 

He didn't give Gerard any time to get used to it, and to be honest Gerard didn't even need that, he enjoyed the stretch and the slight burn, and before he could formulate in his head what else he was enjoying, Frank was pounding into him, fast and hard, and all Gerard could do was throw his head back and gasp, moan and yell. 

Subconsciously he lifted his legs just a little more so Frank could penetrate him even deeper. Frank took the hint and grabbed Gerard's ankles to throw his legs over his shoulders, and now the angle was just _perfect_.

“Yes- oh my god, yes-” Gerard heard himself pant and then he screamed again when Frank brushed against his prostate. “Right there sir, please-!”

Frank chuckled and changed the angle again so he didn't hit Gerard's sweet spot. “Beg for it.”

“Please sir,” Gerard exhaled immediately. His voice was raw from all the screams and it was generally hard to talk whilst Frank kept pounding into him. “P-please hit my prostate again, shit, it was so, so good sir- I need it so bad, just please fuck me like that again-” 

“Like this?” Frank teased, hitting the desired spot just once again before changing the angle yet again, leaving Gerard desperate and breathless. 

“Yes! Oh god yes sir, please _I'm begging you_ , oh shit-” Gerard had never thought he would beg somebody to do something like that, especially not a man he barely knew (but who was attractive enough to ignore that), and especially not this loud in an apartment that was adjacent to many others, with people living in them who all had Gerard seen multiple times, all knew his name, and what he looked like and his _voice_ , and yet there he was, getting penetrated just so good and screaming his lungs out. He really needed to be quieter. But he couldn't.

Frank grinned and finally gave in, now thrusting into Gerard's prostate every time, and Gerard was so ridiculously close that he wanted to cry. Instead he cried out, and especially loud when Frank buried his teeth in the skin of his neck now, leaving multiple hickeys and bite marks, but everybody in this house knew they were fucking anyway, so it didn't matter, and especially not right now. 

“Mine,” he growled into Gerard's ear before his teeth dug into his earlobe now, making Gerard whimper.

“Yours, sir,” he breathed. And god, he totally was Frank's, and he never wanted to be anybody else's ever again. 

Gerard could feel Frank's body tense up and his hips stuttered now, and Gerard realized he was close. He clutched the sheets yet a little tighter when Frank's fingers dug into Gerard's hair and skull and he pulled him in a fierce kiss, shoving his tongue into Gerard's mouth so forcefully their teeth bumped repeatedly whilst Frank continued to fuck Gerard wildly and irregularly. Then he moaned deeply and pushed into Gerard especially deep, and the older man felt his dick throb inside his ass as he came. They kept kissing through Frank's orgasm and Gerard was pleased that he had been able to make Frank feel this good. He didn't even care about his own dick anymore, just knowing that Frank had been able to orgasm was enough to make him feel deep satisfaction. 

Frank stayed on Gerard for one more minute, breathing heavily and shaking as their tongues teased each other's and Frank occasionally bit Gerard's lower lip. When he pulled out, Gerard was left desperate for more but he found himself smiling. 

“I want you to ride me now,” Frank breathed as he removed the last piece of clothes he had left – his shirt – and moved so his back rested against the bedhead again.

This astonished Gerard. “B-but sir, didn't you just orgasm-?” He now eyed Frank's dick which was as rock-hard as before, but there were traces of cum on his head, and Gerard could feel some dribbling out of him now. 

“I did,” Frank confirmed, smirking at Gerard's confusion. “Now don't ask questions but obey, my pet, or do I have to teach you what happens if you ignore my rules?”

“No, sir.” Gerard hurried to come to his knees, then crawled on top of Frank. He stopped questioning how Frank's cock could still be hard when he felt his tip against his entrance after Frank had positioned it, and then a firm hand on his hip pressed him down on the shaft. 

They groaned in unison and Gerard bit his lip feverishly. Now both Frank's hands were on his hip and he started bouncing up and down gingerly, afraid Frank's cock might slip out and hurt the both of them. 

“That all you got, whore?” Frank teased, making Gerard blush. “Want me to show you how to do it right?” He grabbed his hips a little tighter and held him up so there were a few inches between their bodies, then started to slam up into Gerard with quick, forceful motions. Gerard's mouth hung open as he felt Frank fuck him from underneath, his balls slapping against his skin every time. 

“See what I want?” Frank exhaled with a strained voice. There were these sexy beads of sweat on his face again and Gerard felt the odd desire to taste them. 

“Yes sir,” he panted hoarsely. “Let me try it again please.”

Frank grinned and kept fucking Gerard like this for a couple of minutes, then slowed down and stopped eventually. His breath was heavy and fast and Gerard could see how exhausted he was. Now it was Gerard's turn to please Frank.

He began bouncing again, this time a lot more confident and faster, and he could tell Frank enjoyed it when he was pulled into another hot kiss. Frank's tongue flickered across Gerard's lips and he parted them quickly, happy to feel Frank's tongue dominating his once again. His fingers were in his hair again, tugging at it almost violently and Gerard could do nothing more than moan into Frank's mouth and keep moving his hips and legs. 

Suddenly Frank's hand was around Gerard's dick and he almost fucking came at the mere contact. Frank started jerking him off again and hope began to rise in Gerard's chest. Would this be it, could he finally cum?

“Keep riding, Gee,” Frank commanded into the other man's mouth, and Gerard had been so lost in his touch that he hadn't even noticed his motions had stopped. 

“S-sorry sir,” he whispered and began moving again, even faster now. The muscles in his legs started to burn, but the pleasure in his ass made it bearable.

Frank grinned. “If you apologize properly now, I will make you cum.”

Gerard's eyes shot open and he looked into Frank's eagerly. “Really, sir?” When Frank nodded and let his thumb slide across Gerard's slit spreading the pre-cum, Gerard shuddered and hurriedly continued talking. “I'm- I'm so sorry,” he panted. He searched his brain for the right words but it was awfully hard to concentrate whilst riding a cock. “I- What I've d-done was bad and s-stupid. I have disrespected you b-by breaking your rules, sir. I know I... I don't deserve it. I wouldn't deserve it if you'd made me cum right now, I've been a bad whore for you sir. I- I...” And now Frank pulled him closer and nibbled on his neck, and concentrating got even fucking harder. “I'm begging you to forgive m-me, sir, please,” he continued, gasping. He hadn't expected he'd ever think so, but right now he was happy Frank's dick wasn't brushing against his prostate because if so, he wouldn't be able to form any words at all. 

“Please- I want to make it up to you sir, I will do anything, I promise. I'll be the best pet you can imagine from now on. I swear, just- just please forgive me sir, _please_. You've shown me I did wrong, you've punished me just the way I deserved it, you're so good to me-”

Frank grinned and bit down on Gerard's neck hard, making him cry out. 

“You may cum,” he breathed, and one second later Gerard was fucking writhing on top of him, shaking and panting as he bucked his hips against Frank's hand and came all over their stomachs and Frank's fist. 

“Thank you-” he panted as he practically fell into Frank's arms, spent. Frank grinned and began fucking him again but with slow and short motions, allowing him some time to come down from his high.

“See, now your apology was sincere,” Frank said, and Gerard nodded against his chest. 

“Yes sir..”

Eventually Frank pushed Gerard off himself. “On your hands and knees again,” he commanded, and Gerard forced himself to comply. Fuck, that orgasm had been _amazing_.

When he was on all fours, Frank knelt behind him and pushed back in. Gerard groaned and smiled to himself a little, it felt so good. Then Frank began thrusting in and out of him again and the smile vanished and his mouth fell open, steady noises of pleasure escaping. The angle was perfect and Gerard felt his prostate being massaged in the most delicate way possible, and soon he found himself screaming into a pillow.

“I'm going to cum again,” Frank panted a few minutes later. “I'm going to keep fucking you, and then I'll cum all over your back and ass. Would you like that? Would you like getting covered in my cum?”

“Yes- yes sir!” Gerard groaned with his face in the sheets. He hadn't even noticed his arms had stopped holding his weight up but now were splayed on the bed, weak and useless, as Frank kept hitting his spot. He now noticed he was hard again, but this time he wouldn't ask for another orgasm. It was Frank's to decide whether he could cum or not, and Gerard was going to be good and not push it. 

Suddenly Frank's cock was gone and Gerard heard him moan and pant, then his cum hit his skin in long, thick ropes, probably causing a nice contrast to the red stains on Gerard's body. Gerard hummed in satisfaction, but the calm wouldn't last long as Frank grabbed his hair and pulled him up, Gerard hissed from the pain.

“I want your in front of the bed, on your knees,” he exhaled, Gerard nodded quickly. 

He hurried to get up, fully ignoring his boner and the pain in his muscles, ass and back, and dropped to his knees in front of Frank who now sat on the edge of the bed again. 

“Open,” he said, and Gerard parted his lips fast. Frank now forced his _still_ fucking hard dick in his mouth. “If you can make me cum in 3 minutes, I'll forgive you for jerking off.”

 _3 minutes_? Gerard didn't waste time thinking about what a ridiculously short amount of time that was and began taking in Frank's shaft. Just like yesterday he could taste himself on it, mixed with Frank's cum, but he wasn't bothered by it. He wanted Frank to forgive him so badly, so of course he used every trick he knew. His tongue danced around Frank's shaft, paying especially much attention to the head and the vein on the underside; his cheeks were hollowed and his motions fast and passionate. He wanted this. He wanted this with all his heart. 

And then Frank did actually cum for the forth time today, he bucked his hips and shot his hot fluids right down Gerard's throat, making him gag a little. Gerard closed his eyes, enjoying the experience once again. Fuck he loved this. 

“Very well my pet,” Frank panted after a few seconds. He pulled out and rubbed his now softening cock on Gerard's face, spreading remnants of his cum and Gerard's saliva. “You are forgiven.”

“Thank you sir. You're generous.” Gerard sat back on his knees with a joyful smile on his face. He was proud of himself and happy he had no longer to worry about what he had done. 

“In fact you took your punishment extraordinarily well...” Frank continued. “So I am going to be even more generous and allow you to jerk off. Not here-” he said quickly when Gerard's hand was around his cock in no time. “-in your apartment. You will go upstairs now and I am giving you permission to masturbate. But you can cum only once, you hear me? Once.”

Gerard removed his hand from his dick quickly and decided to interlace his fingers behind his back instead. He was happy he was allowed to cum, but sad that Frank wanted him to leave. “Yes sir. When... when can I see you again?”

Frank smirked. “I'll let you know. But don't assume I will be able to get along without you for more than a few days, Gee. Now that I know how fucking _good_ you are, I'll have difficulties to ever masturbate to anything that isn't you-” 

“Thank you sir. You don't have to masturbate though, I'd be happy to help you out of you're horny. I will let you fuck me any day, sir.”

“That's what I wanted to hear, Gerard,” he smiled, then got up and gathered his clothes from the bed and floor. “Now get up and do as I said, I gotta be somewhere in half an hour. Be a good pet.”

“Yes sir.” Gerard got up as well and collected his clothes from the floor, then got dressed. He was sweaty and his back was practically covered in Frank's cum so the clothes stuck to him in a not pleasant way, but he would take a shower now anyway and simply wash the clothes. He did have some problems to close his pants though, his cock was kind of in the way.

When the two of them made their way to the hallway Gerard got a glimpse of the clock hanging in Frank's living room, and it was fucking 3:04PM. “Wha- did we just fuck for _three_ hours?” he asked, disbelieving.

Frank grinned. “First of all, _I_ fucked _you._ Most of the time, anyway. And no, I had to punish you first, that took a while. Don't you remember? Do I have to punish you again?” 

Gerard knew he was joking but fell back into his submissive character anyway. “No sir, of course not.”

“Good slut,” Frank chuckled. They had reached the front door and Gerard was pulled into a last, legs to jelly turning kiss, then Frank opened the door and Gerard left.

His whole body ached deliciously as he made his way upstairs, his cock throbbing excitedly, but luckily he didn't have to wait for release today because Gerard's pants plus underwear were off as soon as he had close the door behind himself, and he groaned shamelessly with his fingers around his cock, hoping Frank would hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will take me a little longer because I'm flying to Los Angeles tomorrow and am staying there for one month. I'm doing a language course and will be quite busy, so I don't know how much time there will be for writing smutty chapters. I'll try though! :)
> 
> What do you think about the fic so far? Also, what would you like to read next? I have a vague idea of what the two of them will be doing in the next chapters, but I'd appreciate suggestions/ideas! Feel free to leave me a comment if you have any wishes, or if you wanna tell me your opinion on the fic ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard sighed as he stopped the engine, pulled his keys out of the lock and got out of his car. He had been refusing to go buy some groceries all week long, not wanting to be away from home one minute longer than necessary. What if Frank would want him just then, what if he would miss his opportunity to talk to him again? Now it was Thursday already and, despite an almost empty fridge and having to eat some moldy bread, Gerard hadn't achieved anything with this method. 

He had decided Frank was a horrible person. Despite how much he adored him. How could his neighbor let him suffer like this? He had promised to talk to Gerard again soon. Kind of. So how come it had been almost a whole week now since he had talked to him the last time? It pained Gerard to be waiting, on the edge, anticipating, all the time. He hated to admit it, but Frank had become the center of his life in this short amount of time already, and he always made sure all his actions would please Frank. Last Saturday had had its effect on Gerard, it seems.

After making sure his car was locked, Gerard made his way into the mall. He barely noticed the people he passed by, none of them was interesting because none of them was Frank. His obsession had reached an unhealthy level.

The thing was that he couldn't just ring at Frank's door, couldn't just stop by briefly to say hi. Frank had made it clear that _he_ would be the one seeking contact, so Gerard could do nothing other than wait for him to act. That was an order, after all. It was kind of ridiculous because only a thin wall separated the two of them, Gerard could hear Frank every now and then rummaging in his apartment underneath Gerard's, probably taking care of the last cardboard boxes. He even saw him a couple of times when looking out of his window, blood pressure increasing at his beautiful appearance. Yet he was trapped, couldn't talk to him, couldn't touch him or get touched by him. But that was just part of being a sub, Gerard guessed. That's what he had wanted and consented to, and he knew he should probably stop being a whiny bitch and just continue with his life, but it seemed to be impossible these days. 

Especially at work. Sitting in an office with a bunch of untouched paper work to do was boring and stressful, and, apparently, Gerard's brain preferred torturing him with thinking about Frank the whole time than getting shit done. He wasn't able to focus on anything, today his boss had had enough of his employee's dreaminess and had yelled at him, threatening to can him. Gerard had apologized and promised to change his behavior, and after that he had actually managed to stay concentrated for an hour or two, before a random boner popped up like he was 13 again, and he was back to being unproductive after that. As if having to go jack off in the bathroom stall after suffering from a hard-on for half an hour or more (begging Frank would never find out about it) wasn't enough for the day, he'd also managed to trip with the coffee he'd gotten himself after the bathroom session. Fortunately it wasn't his boss standing in front of him as it happened, but one of his colleagues instead. Which was bad the way it was, but you had to stay positive in times like this, right? Anyway, the guy didn't get burned, only his shoes got a little wet and stained. And a few splashes landed on Gerard's pants. Luckily, it was almost time to go home by then, so Gerard quickly changed as soon as he got there and then headed to the center of the town again. He couldn't stand being in the same building as Frank any longer, not with him ignoring him and making him feel like shit. So that's why he was here now, entering the mall through the automatic doors.

Gerard had always had his feminine features, one of those being he liked shopping. He figured he could afford some new clothes, and it would help him to feel a bit better – usually he would just smoke an assload of cigarettes, he thought what he was doing was a really big improvement. Considering his health. And he needed to buy the necessary groceries, of course. He couldn't procrastinate it any longer. Also, it was stupid to be waiting for Frank all the time, anyway. And his apartment became more and more unlikeable with every disappointing minute he spent in it, anyway. And actually, he was glad to be here, because then he might be able to distract himself from the mess that was his own thoughts. Just for an hour or two. 

There was a Target near by, so he headed towards that. Usually, they had everything Gerard could think of, so maybe they even would have some clothes Gerard found fashionable? Not the fanciest way for buying clothes maybe, but who actually cared. Gerard might enjoy shopping, yet he wasn't rich. 

When he had almost reached the entrance, something else caught his attention, though. A black sign with white letters, right next to the Target. Hot Topic. Gerard _loved_ Hot Topic, and since he had never seen it here before he guessed they had just opened it. Okay, screw Target, nothing could stop Gerard from buying a ton of merch in Hot Topic now, maybe except for the very limited amount of money on his credit card. 

The sound of Kurt Cobain's beautiful voice filled his ears as soon as he stepped inside the rather narrow room, stuffed with mostly black bags, toys and clothes, the walls covered by so many different tee shirts in all kinds of colors and logos that Gerard just stood there for a few seconds, stunned and with his mouth agape. 

Then he spotted a few Misfits shirts ahead of him which looked pretty cool. Gerard prayed they wouldn't be too expensive as he approached, carefully avoiding the people in his way. Hot Topic wasn't exactly crowded, but there wasn't much space between the different shelves. 

“Gerard!” a familiar voice suddenly exclaimed behind him, making Gerard turn around. He knew that voice, yet it felt like he hadn't heard it in several months, maybe years, and he wasn't able to tell whom it belonged to, until-

“Bert!” he said, surprised. And yes, there he was, Bert McCracken, walking towards Gerard with fast, self-confident steps. Bert, the guy he'd hooked up with after some crazy night a few years ago, the man he'd established his first serious relationship with. They'd been together for almost two years, but then figured things didn't work out between the two of them anymore after weeks of constant arguments. So when they split up, they both agreed it would be the best, and promised to stay friends. But you know how these things usually go, you don't talk to each other for several weeks, and before you know it you don't care anymore. So now Gerard didn't know whether he should be happy or stressed seeing Bert again, but he decided to feel positive about it when Bert smiled at him warmly and hugged him. 

“Hey man, how are you doing? God, I haven't seen you in ages... What's up?” 

Gerard couldn't help but grin. He had expected to feel some kind of uneasy tension between them, but there was nothing negative about talking to Bert. It felt natural, almost good to have him around again. “I- awesome. I'm awesome,” he said. “Yeah, I've lived in an apartment not far from here for one and a half years now, nice place, actually. And I work a lot. That's it, basically. But what about you, what are you even doing here?”

“I work here, stupid!” Bert announced with a smirk, pointing to the way too obvious Hot Topic-sign on his chest saying _Bert_ with a cute smiley. “And yeah, I'm good as well. I mean, this is basically the best job ever.”

“Oh,” Gerard made. “Since when has this thing been opened?”

“Uh, two weeks? Maybe two and a half?” Bert said, pondering. “I dunno, dude. I started here only one week ago. And it's _awesome_ , you get to talk to a bunch of cool people everyday, listen to amazing music,” he leaned a little forward to continue speaking in a lower voice. “-and my boss said I could get stuff for free if I ask him!” 

“Wow, that's cool!” Gerard agreed, smiling and actually happy for Bert. “I'm glad you're happy. And uh- How much are these Misfits shirts?”

Bert looked up to where Gerard was pointing. “Uhm, $25? Maybe $27? I can check, if you want me to.”

“...Or you could ask your boss if you could get it for free and give it to me?” Gerard suggested innocently, looking into Bert's eyes hopefully. “I mean, we're old friends, right?”

“We are...” Bert agreed with a cheeky grin and thought about it for a second. “Okay, I will ask him,” he finally said. “But I have a condition.”

“And what's that?” Gerard asked, cocking an eyebrow. He was amused, spending time with Bert was nice, and there was something making him want to stay and talk with him more.

“Have a drink with me tomorrow evening.”

Gerard's mouth fell open as he struggled for an answer. He wanted to, god he wanted to. Chat with Bert, get to know him again, and maybe there was a way for the both of them? Maybe they had learned from their mistakes and would turn out to be the perfect couple? 

“I, uh-...”

But then there was Frank, Frank who looked so fucking good and who was charming and amazing and generally perfect. Frank who he had agreed to get dominated by. Frank who had abandoned him and seemingly forgotten Gerard even existed. 

“Sure,” he said with a shy smile, hoping it would be the right decision. Frank wouldn't have to know, right? Frank probably didn't even care what Gerard would be doing tomorrow evening, so Gerard simply wouldn't tell him.

“Awesome!” Bert beamed, looking genuinely excited. “Great! You know what, I'm going to ask my boss right away if you can have the shirt. I'm just going to say you're a really good friend of mine, he's a good man, he'll say yes for sure!”

Gerard smiled. “That would be amazing, thank you.”

“Which one exactly do you want?”

After Gerard had shown him the shirt, Bert grinned and promised to come back with good news, then disappeared in the back of the shop and through a door that lead to some kind of office, Gerard guessed. He smiled and took a deep breath. Apparently he should go outside more often, lots of amazing things seemed to await him here. Hot Topic. Bert. A date. And finally some fucking distraction from his grieving. 

When Bert returned, Gerard's merry feeling disappeared quickly though. Bert grinned, giving Gerard a thumbs up and pointing excitedly at the man behind him. His boss, Gerard assumed. A man Gerard recognized immediately – black hair, tattooed, short. That was Frank Iero walking towards him. 

Gerard swallowed and forced down a fearful whimper when the both of them had approached him, Bert still grinning, but Gerard wasn't able to realize him standing next to him. All his eyes were focused on was Frank, and the way he grinned although his eyes told Gerard that he wasn't happy at all. In the contrary, his eyes looked devilish. Angry. And maybe even a bit curious as to what the fuck was going on. 

“Gerard, this is Frank, my boss,” Bert needlessly introduced him. “And this is Gerard, a really good friend of mine.”

“I- we-” Gerard wanted to make clear they knew each other, but Frank interrupted him determinedly by greeting him with a friendly nod, as if they'd just met. 

“Nice to meet you, Gerard,” he said, his tone suggesting it would be best to not mention anything about the two being neighbors. “So you're interested in that shirt? Misfits fan, are we?”

“I... y-yeah. Yes, s-sir,” Gerard stammered, the dominance in Frank's eyes got him weak in the knees and his head started to spin. Frank gave him an appreciative smirk Bert didn't notice before shaking his head.

“Oh, you can just call me Frank,” he offered generously. “You're lucky because I think I could give you one of those shirts for, let's say, half the price?”

Bert interrupted quickly. “Oh no, you can just give it to him for free. I can pay the rest of the money for him.”

“Can you now?” Frank asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Interesting. You guys are really good friends, huh?” 

Bert nodded happily, unaware of Frank's eyes piercing Gerard as the oldest of them started to sweat uncomfortably, shuffling his feet and praying Bert wouldn't tell Frank about what had been going on between them. But of course, he did just that. 

“We used to be a couple, if I'm completely honest,” Bert announced with a satisfied smile, making Gerard want to disappear. “You- don't mind gay people, do you?”

“'course not,” Frank assured him, and Gerard could feel his grin even though he kept his eyes on the floor. “I'm gay myself.”

“Oh!” Bert squeaked. “That's- cool! I mean, I didn't know. Cool, man!” 

Frank shrugged. “Yeah, whatever. Anyway, let me get that shirt for you, Gerard...” He stepped forward towards the shelve against the wall, shoving Gerard and Bert aside. 

“I- no, it's okay,” Gerard stuttered, reluctantly budging. “I don't want Bert to pay that for me. Actually, I don't really want the shirt, just- I think I gotta go.” 

His blood froze when he saw Frank smirking straight at him when he finally dared to lift his head. “Gotta go? Where do you got to go, Gerard?” His voice was soft like butter, but Gerard knew there was something hidden in his sweetness.

“I- home, sir-” 

“Oh, what a shame. Bert still has to work a couple of hours, but I was going to leave in a few minutes. I thought we could spend some time together? Maybe you can tell me about how you and Bert met each other?”

“Great idea,” Bert exclaimed, and suddenly Gerard didn't feel like he enjoyed spending time with him anymore. He just needed to shut his mouth, Christ. 

“I- don't know. I still gotta do some shopping-”

“That's not a problem,” Frank assured. “I'd love to keep you company. You don't wanna upset me, right?”

Bert hesitated at Frank's weird wording, but nodded nonetheless. “Don't be shy, Gee. Frank's a good guy, he won't hurt you!” he joked, then said his goodbyes and turned around to continue being helpful to costumers besides Gerard.

“Yeah, I won't hurt you,” Frank chuckled darkly, quiet enough for only Gerard to hear. “Wait here, I'm going to get my jacket. Can you do that for me, _Gee_?”

Gerard swallowed hard and nodded hastily. “Y-yes, sir.” And then Frank was gone again. Shit, this wasn't going to be good. Frank was angry, and Gerard could totally see why. Fuck his punishment was going to be bad. He knew Frank wouldn't want to hear his excuses, none of his self-pitying _”I felt alone”_ shit he knew he was going to tell him, because it was the fucking truth. 

Sooner than he would have wanted Frank returned wearing a nice leather jacket Gerard couldn't help but find hot on him. The tattooed man smirked when he saw Gerard was still exactly where he had left him, then motioned him to follow him out of the store.

“Bye, Bert,” he exclaimed while walking, and when Bert shouted a friendly “Bye guys!”, they were already out of hearing distance. Frank was moving fast, Gerard following right behind him. He was looking for the right words, anything at all that would calm Frank down. He knew he was really fucking angry, although he made sure to hide it in public. 

“S-sir,” Gerard choked eventually, jogging behind Frank. “Sir, please, may I-”

“Not here, Gerard,” Frank hissed without so much as looking at him. 

Accepting defeat, Gerard lowered his head and mumbled a quiet “Yes, sir,” as he continued following Frank through the mall. He was pretty sure they were heading towards the exit, Gerard forgetting about the groceries he had wanted to buy as his brain raced, thinking about what was going to happen. 

He felt oddly happy, actually. Excited. He knew Frank would never _actually_ hurt him, he wasn't some kind of psychopath. And finally he was giving Gerard some attention, finally all his waiting had come to an end. Frank's dominance, although making Gerard almost shiver in fear, was turning him on endlessly, and he could feel a bulge growing in his pants at Frank's pure _presence_. The fact that he, apparently, was the boss of their local Hot Topic made him even more interesting for some reason. Obviously, that was the best job in the world. Gerard had always wondered what kind of profession Frank would be practicing, and running a cool store like that seemed to fit him perfectly. God, if only he hadn't said yes to the date with Bert, if only Bert hadn't told Frank about their relationship, if only Frank wasn't this _pissed_. 

When they exited the building, Frank went straight towards his car. They now were on a different parking than Gerard had left his car on, so he didn't really know what to do.

“I left m-my car on the other-”

“So what are you following me for?” Frank snapped, still not looking at Gerard. “Go get it. And drive home immediately, and as quickly as you can. I want you in my bedroom in no less than 15 minutes, so you better fucking hurry.”

“Yes, s-sir,” Gerard stumbled before hastily turning around and looking for his car.

**

Only seven minutes later Frank parked his car near the apartment building he and Gerard lived in. Jealousy was boiling in his stomach, the feeling making his heart pump angrily and his steps towards the door faster. He'd liked Bert from the moment he had employed him, he was a cool guy who liked the right kind of music and was just chill in general. Little had Frank known he had once hooked up with Gerard, and not only were there ex-lovers, no, they seemed to still feel very affectionate towards each other.

Frank smirked as he remembered how Gerard's smile had faltered as soon as he had spotted Frank coming towards him. Had he expected him to not notice, did he think Frank was stupid? Had he just wanted to... cheat on him?

But it wasn't cheating. They weren't in a relationship, just some neighbors who fucked. Technically, Frank's jealousy wasn't justifiable, Gerard wasn't his boyfriend. 

Gerard was his sub, Frank told himself. Therefore, Gerard needed to abide by the rules. Technically, it wasn't one of the rules to not cheat on Frank, but Frank had presumed Gerard wouldn't do that, that he would stay loyal. Hadn't Frank taught him what would happen if he was naughty? Letting your ex lover flirt with you, and maybe even flirting back, definitely could be considered as naughty.

He had stopped when Frank had accompanied them, and he had called him sir. Frank had to give him that. It didn't stop him from storming into his apartment as soon as he had opened the door though, leaving it open for Gerard to enter, then hurried straight towards his bedroom through the (now tidied) hallway to prepare Gerard's punishment. 

Admittedly, he hadn't had much time for him lately. But he had started his job as the boss at Hot Topic, so obviously he'd been busy. Frank liked to think that was the reason for Gerard's disobedience. He didn't feel comfortable accepting his neighbor had found somebody else, somebody he thought suited him better. That just couldn't be true. Frank definitely had to show Gerard the right way, and this day would be really rough for the both of them, Frank could sense that. He could feel that special something inside him, making him feel dominant and self-confident enough to block out the previous insecurity about himself. 

Gerard would pay for making him feel insecure. That just wasn't who Frank really was. And he hated he had to punish Gerard all the time, why couldn't they just fuck for a change? He didn't want to be the mean guy because he feared in the end Gerard would just be scared of him, submitting himself because he feared Frank, not because he really wanted to. That was not the kind of thing Frank wanted. 

Maybe he wouldn't be too hard on Gerard today. Maybe he would listen to him first, maybe he had his reasons, maybe the punishment didn't need to be too rough. Frank fetched a couple of utensils from his wardrobe and placed them on the bed, he may or may not use them on Gerard. They were mostly to show off his power, make Gerard aware of what he could do to him if he didn't change his attitude. The things he had used on him already were apparent, one of them being the handcuffs Frank would use for sure, but also some new stuff. One of his dildos, for example, bigger than Frank was himself and with a vibration function. 

Perhaps he wouldn't punish Gerard by making him feel pain, maybe he would _pleasure_ him to make him stay. To make him feel better with Frank than with Bert. To remind him how good being Frank's sub could feel. 

If he had a good apology, of course. Frank wouldn't be kind if Gerard would turn out to be an ass. 

Impatiently he checked his watch. Gerard had about one and a half more minutes to appear in Frank's bedroom, or Frank would change his mind again.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't have to wait long until he heard the front door being closed and then hesitant footsteps coming towards the bedroom. Frank was sitting on the edge of his bed next to his selection of toys, arms crossed, smiling. God, he had missed this. He had missed Gerard's submissiveness, the mix of fear and pleasure in his eyes, being completely in control over another human being. And the fact that this other human being was Gerard made everything even better, somehow.

Frank had some experience with D/s relationships, and all kinds of stuff; pet play, daddy kink, you name it. And of course, all his previous partners were hot, it had been lots of fun, but doing all that with Gerard was definitely the most fun he'd had. Frank didn't know what it was that made Gerard so special, but there certainly was something about him that made everything much more exciting. Maybe because that man was simply adorable. And maybe because Frank found himself liking him more and differently than a dom should feel about his sub.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Gerard finally entered the room – almost a minute after the fifteen minutes Frank had given him, but he felt generous enough to ignore that. The older man's cheeks were flushed and Frank noticed his hands were nervously fumbling with the hem of his shirt as he slowly made his way towards the center of the room with his head slightly lowered, where he remained standing, his eyes alternating between insecurely looking at Frank and the utensils next to him.

“I don't think standing is the right position for you right now, is it, my pet?” Frank asked, feeling satisfaction rush through his body when Gerard dropped to his knees at an instant, eyes on the floor now.

“No, sir,” Gerard mumbled quietly. It was so good to see him like this again, now even more than last weekend because Frank had feared Bert might take Gerard away. But now, as Gerard was kneeling in front of him and slowly slipping into subspace, obedient and regretful, and all just for him, Frank, his worries seemed to evaporate. Frank was who Gerard belonged to, not Bert, and Frank was sure that Gerard felt like this, too. And Frank wanted to ensure that it stayed like this.

“Gerard, Gerard,” he said, getting up and tutting. “You're giving me a hard time, you know that? I had to leave work early for you, so I will have to work a couple of hours on Saturday. Why do you keep making me angry? Is it that hard to be a good boy?” He slowly revolved around the other man, enjoying him shuddering at his words. “You have permission to speak.”

“Thank you,” Gerard uttered as he kept his eyes on the floor. He had interlaced his fingers behind his back and kneaded them as he continued speaking. “I'm sorry, sir. I... I don't know what I was thinking, it all went so fast and I haven't seen Bert in ages, and then it just... happened.”

“Tell me what exactly happened.” 

He nodded hastily and swallowed. “Of c-course. I got into the shop and looked at some shirts and then he greeted me and we ended up talking. And he told me how amazing his job was, and that he even could get stuff for free because his boss is amazing too, and then I asked him if I could get that Misfits shirt, and he- he...”

“He what, Gerard? Tell me what he did,” Frank demanded, still circling around his sub. He hated hearing what Gerard had to say, it made his blood boil, but he wanted him to keep going, he needed to know everything that had happened between the two of them. 

“He... Maybe I shouldn't-”

“What did he do then?!” Frank hissed, tugging at Gerard's hair in order to make him look in his face. The other man gasped, panic overcoming him as his hazel eyes met Frank's dark brown ones, which were almost black now, filled with dominance, jealousy and lust. 

“I'm s-sorry, sir,” Gerard whined, his face grimaced by the pain Frank caused with his hand in his locks. “He... said I could get it only under the premise that I would... that I would go on a date with him-”

The words made Frank's stomach spin and his grip tighten. “So what did you say?” he hissed through gritted teeth. Gerard's face told him the answer, and he wished it wouldn't be true, feeling himself getting steadily angrier.

“I- I made a mistake,” Gerard admitted, now on the verge of tears, and Frank couldn't tell whether that was because he was so sorry or because he pulled his hair a little too roughly. “Sir, I said yes, b-but-”

“You said yes?!” Frank spat in disbelief. Even more jealousy raised in his chest, thick enough to be tangible. “You agreed to go on a date with another guy? And what the _fuck_ made you do that?”

“I'm sorry!” Gerard squealed as Frank pulled him up by his hair and shoved him towards the bed. “I will cancel it! I wasn't thinking, I just-”

“I don't wanna hear that bullshit!” Frank disrupted Gerard. He was so angry, angry enough to forget about his previous intentions, angry enough to block everything else out, except for his jealousy. “Take your fucking clothes off, whore. On the bed, hands and knees.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Gerard sobbed dryly as he stumbled out of his pants and underwear, then rid himself off the shirt in mere seconds. For a moment Frank was calmed as he saw Gerard's semi hard-on briefly before the older man got into the required position and Frank had a good view of his ass instead. He allowed himself to enjoy looking for a moment, taking in the view of it, pale and unmarked. It wouldn't look like that much longer. When Frank would be finished with Gerard, his skin would be colored and bruised. 

Frank grabbed the paddle from the bed and placed himself behind his neighbor. “You're going to regret this so much,” he grumbled before he used the wooden utensil to hit Gerard's right ass cheek, hard and without any word of warning. 

Gerard arched his back and hissed in pain, his fingers digging into the mattress as he forced himself to remain still and silent. Frank hit him again without hesitation and even a bit harder than the first time. Again, Gerard made a noise of being in pain, his skin turning red already.

The younger man's fingers dug into Gerard's hip as he held him still and used his other hand to guide the paddle. Today he didn't want Gerard to count or thank him for punishing him, in fact, he wasn't even counting himself. He was too angry to care, too angry to think rationally, and somewhere in the back of his mind something told him that he was being irresponsible and not a good dom at all, but he just could not be bothered. The paddle collided with Gerard's skin again and again, and the older one took it without as much as a complaint for minute after minute. 

“S-sir,” Gerard whined somewhere between repeated strokes. “Sir, please-” 

“Shut- your- fucking- mouth-, whore!” Frank yelled at him, emphasizing every word with a merciless hit. Gerard's ass was covered with red marks, some of them turning violet already, contrasting beautifully to the rest of his white body. “So you thought you could betray me, huh? Thought you could just get fucked by Bert for a change? Is that how much of a fucking slut you are, Gerard, is your fucking ass that desperate for cocks?” 

“N-no!” Gerard sobbed, arms shaking, and Frank was mildly sure he was in actual tears by now. “No, sir, please- That's not true!” 

“I bet it is fucking true, fucking bitch,” Frank asserted as he beat Gerard's ass over and over. How dare he, how fucking dare he? Frank had assumed it would be only Bert's fault, that Bert talked to him, Bert made Gerard laugh, even that Bert asked him out would have been acceptable to some point. Presuming Gerard said no of course, and him willingly cheating on Frank was something Frank's brain just couldn't process. 

It's not cheating, you're not his boyfriend, he reminded him for the second time that day, but maybe that was just not important at the moment. The only thing important seemed to make Gerard regret he had even looked at Bert, to make him hurt until he begged for forgiveness and realize how he had to behave if he would want to be Frank's sub. 

Frank had high standards, he wouldn't tolerate this demeanor. 

“Sir, please- please stop-” he uttered breathlessly, but Frank didn't even consider stopping now. Gerard had not suffered enough yet.

“Frank!” Gerard whined as his arms gave in and he landed face-first on the pillow. “F-Frank,” he whimpered into the pillow, almost inaudible. “Frank, fuck- c-coffee. Fucking stop, please!” 

It took Frank a second to understand what Gerard had just said. _Coffee_. Their safeword. 

_Shit._

He lowered his hand, the paddle slipping out of his grip, and he just looked at what he'd done. Getting back into reality felt like a kick in the gut as his brain started to work again, leaving him breathing heavily behind his neighbor's maltreated ass. It wasn't bleeding, luckily, but some sections of skin looked like they were about to. 

“Fuck, Gerard, I-” he stuttered, shaking his head bewilderedly. “Oh god, I'm so sorry, are- are you okay?”

“I'm okay,” Gerard said with his face still pressed against the pillow. His voice sounded hoarse and unstable, as if he still was crying. “Just don't- don't hit me again, please, Frank, I fucking beg you-”

“I won't,” Frank said quickly. Regret filled his heart at an instant and he gingerly touched Gerard's lower back, stroking him. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to punish you so badly. I just- I don't know. I'm sorry.”

So much for him trying to get Gerard to respect, but not fear him, and to make him want to stay his sub because he liked him. Fuck, he would _hate_ him now. Why had he not thought about the whole thing? This was so unlike him. He had never lost control like this, and he honestly didn't know what the heck had overcome him. 

Usually Frank planned his punishments carefully, and his rewards too, of course. He never just did something intuitively, he always had an intention, a goal, not just make his sub feel as much pain as possible. What he had just done was unprofessional and irresponsible, and he honestly didn't know what to say now, which was really unlike him as well. 

Never had a sub said the safeword before. Never. 

“It's fine,” Gerard said bitterly, in a tone that broke Frank's heart a little. Exhausted, he got off the bed to awkwardly stand beside Gerard, silently begging he would forgive him. 

Suddenly everything Gerard had done seemed to be forgotten, but Frank was the one to apologize. 

It took Gerard another minute or two until he felt able to move. He shifted his weight until he found himself lying on his side, careful to not touch anything with his sore ass. Frank knew it would be hurting for at least half a week, maybe longer. He bit his tongue to stop himself from uttering a self-pitying sob, not wanting to let Gerard see how desperate he suddenly was. 

“I...” he started, then decided to leave it for now until Gerard had recovered a little more. “I'm going to make you a tea,” he said instead, already hurrying towards the kitchen. “Do you want sugar? Anything to eat?” 

“No, I'm okay-” Gerard had to speak up a little so Frank could hear him now, a hallway separating the two of them. “I don't really want anything, I just... need some rest.”

Frank shook his head and ignored Gerard as he prepared the tea quickly, and also grabbed a fresh apple and a cookie jar for his neighbor. He was back in the bedroom within only 3 minutes, offering Gerard an apologetic smile as he placed the food on the bed next to him and the cup on the nightstand. “Please eat that. I want you to be better,” he said weakly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Frank made sure to leave some space between the two of them. He feared Gerard might not want his touch anymore, not after what had just happened. 

“I... thank you,” Gerard said, sounding defeated. “If you want me to, sir.”

Frank's eyes widened in shock as he realized Gerard was thinking he was still giving him orders. “Oh no, don't- we're not... You don't have to obey me anymore, Gerard. That wasn't a command- I've made a mistake, I shouldn't have made you go through that. I'm fucking sorry, I don't want you to feel like I'm still dominating you. This should not have happened.” 

He lowered his gaze and kept his eyes on his crotch, feeling unable to look at Gerard. His neighbor didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, Frank's heart thumped irregularly and he felt like he couldn't breathe normally as a lump formed in his throat, sending a stinging pain up to his eyes, and he was sure he was about to cry. 

“D-does that mean you're not my dom anymore?” Gerard then asked, voice shaking. “Like, not at all? Never again?”

“I... I feel like I've failed. This has _never_ happened before, I- I feel horrible for hurting you like that. Fuck, I- you don't deserve this.” 

Gerard thought about this for a second. “B-but what if I still _want_ you to be my dom?”

Frank looked up at this, shuddering when they made eye contact for the first time since Gerard's punishment had started. “Why would you want that?”

“Because I like you,” Gerard stated, and Frank's head felt weirdly empty but way too heavy at the same time. “And I think you're doing a good job... dominating me.”

“A good job?” Frank repeated in disbelief. “Gerard, a _good_ dom would think about his actions beforehand, not just hit his sub until he says the safeword. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you said it, I don't want to actually hurt you, you know. Thank you for stopping me. I- I lost control, I just...” his voice got quieter as he spoke until he found himself unable to continue and the lump in his throat grew bigger. 

“Okay, so you lost control,” Gerard offered, sounding much better now. “So what? You're only human, it's okay. I'm gonna be fine. I think you actually are doing really good. And you are planning your actions, don't tell me you're not, I can feel it. So please don't say this is over, because I would fucking miss it.”

“Me too,” Frank admitted as he forced himself to return the smile Gerard was offering him. “I like you, too. I want this to work. I'm just... I don't know, I'm disappointed in myself. Can we talk about this later?” 

Gerard nodded, now opening the cookie jar in front of him. “Sure. And you did have a reason to overreact, Frank, I can understand you.”

“I wish I had not lost control,” Frank said. “I had something else planned, actually. I didn't want to make you _cry_ -”

“It's okay, stop it now. You had your reasons.” 

Frank sighed but nodded, not wanting to sound self-pitying, nor start an argument. He swallowed hard and forced the lump down, and just listened to Gerard eat a cookie for a minute. 

“So,” Gerard then said, “about Bert-”

“You don't have to-”

“I want to,” Gerard interrupted. “I wanna make clear what happened. We dated a few years ago, and I want to be honest, it was sort of serious. But it's years ago now, I have moved on, and so has he, and even though he asked me out on a date, I'm 100% sure we won't be a thing again. It's over, we've had our time, and now it's a different era of my life. A time I'd rather spend with... you. So that's why I'm not gonna see him tomorrow, I don't want him. I want you, and I trust you.” 

“Wow,” Frank exhaled, stunned. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do. I wouldn't be in your bed, naked and eating cookies, if I didn't mean that. And I really wouldn't mind if you would... lay beside me,” Gerard said, chuckling and taking another cookie as Frank nodded and accompanied Gerard on the bed, lifting an arm so Gerard could place his head on his shoulder and snuggle up to him without having to move much. “They're really good, by the way.” 

“I know,” Frank said, grinning like a maniac and helping himself to a cookie as well. “Thank you.”

“For praising the cookies you bought?” Gerard teased with a mouthful of crumbs.

“For having trust in me,” Frank spoke in a more serious matter as he looked Gerard in the eye, and the heart-warming smile Gerard's lips curled into in return made him feel cheerful, happy; and suddenly he was sure he had fallen for the man.

**

They remained like that for a while, cuddling, talking, forgiving each other unconditionally. Gerard's ass still hurt like shit, but with Frank next to him, cute and perfect as he was, the pain was easy to forget. He lost track of time at some point as he completely focused on Frank, his voice and warmth and scent, and every doubt he had had, every negative vibe, disappeared and was never to be remembered again; now he was with Frank, now he felt happy.

And, finally, Gerard was getting lots of Frank's attention. He apologized over and over, and despite how much Gerard appreciated his care and how much Gerard's well-being seemed to matter, Gerard started to wonder if Frank really was this oblivious to _how fucking much_ he enjoyed being his sub. If it hadn't brought him into the comfortable position they were in now, Gerard even would regret saying the safeword, and although Frank had assured him multiple times by now it had been just the right thing to do, Gerard felt ashamed for getting so weak. Just like Frank felt like a bad dom, Gerard felt like a bad sub for not being able to withstand the punishment. But his brain hadn't worked properly back then, blocked by the immense and repetitive pain that even had made his boner disappear. Usually, he was really into getting spanked, and it would turn him on even further, but today things had been different, for some reason. Frank's words had scared him, and then it had just slipped out of his mouth before Gerard could have stopped himself.

So yes, he was disappointed, but also really happy to be able to enjoy Frank's company without any sexual tension between them at the moment. Worried Frank was really cute; he made him tea, brought him food, gave him some ointment that made his ass feel instantly better, hugged him lovingly and even caressed Gerard's arm with his fingertips which, honestly, was one of the best feelings in the world. 

Gerard had such a huge crush on Frank that he feared his heart might jump out of his chest with the man so close. Frank was such an amazing person, he kept asking about Gerard's week, how he'd been, told him how much he'd missed him but couldn't really find time to talk to him because of work and shit, and that he'd taken the opportunity to test how long Gerard would be able to go without Frank, but having to challenge himself at the same time, because yes, he was kind of desperate to get in touch with him again, and had just barely resisted. And so Gerard told him about his week, his horrible mood at work, how he steadily got sadder without Frank; and he told him about his day, how especially horrible work had been with his boss shouting and him staining a colleague with coffee. And he admitted he had jacked off, but made an effort to point out it really was only that one time this week, and Frank just smirked and told him he was kinky as fuck for doing this at his workplace; he wouldn't punish Gerard for something so minor after what he had done. 

“I only agreed to go on a date with Bert because I felt alone, Frank,” Gerard told him now, probably for the third time because he felt really bad about it now. In contrast to what Frank was thinking, the punishment _had_ put him back in place, _had_ made him realize what Frank was to him and how he definitely _not_ wanted him to be replaced by Bert. So, basically, Frank had somehow made the right choices, had achieved his goals. “I thought you had forgotten me, I just- I wanted some kind of distraction, you know, this week has been horrible and I just-”

“It's okay,” Frank interrupted, planting a kiss on the other man's forehead. “It's fine. Let's just not talk about it anymore, okay? Let's just forget it.”

Gerard smiled when Frank's lips touched his skin, sweet and short, unlike what Gerard had been able to see of him so far. “Okay,” he answered quietly, pressing his chest a little closer against Frank's body and stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Never let me wait that long again, okay?”

“Never,” Frank promised. “I'm sorry, I should have stopped by quickly. I shouldn't have-”

“Let's not talk about that either, then,” Gerard said with a grin. “If you don't wanna hear my apologies, you will have to stop apologizing as well.”

An amused smile played around the corners of Frank's mouth. “Makes sense, I guess. Okay then, honey.” 

For a while they stayed like this, both smiling and kissing each other whenever they felt like it, and Gerard was fairly sure this wasn't just some casual fucking between them anymore, what they had was more than just that. He had had feelings for the younger one for several weeks now, and it seemed like Frank might feel the same way towards him, especially right now. Gerard hoped this wasn't just him still being worried and sorry for losing control, which might be in fact what it was, but Gerard would think about that later. He'd figure it out some time, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he sure as hell wanted to believe that there might be something between the two of them. 

Of course he liked getting fucked by Frank, dominated, that alone was making him happy, was one of his biggest dreams come true. Hell, it was exactly what he needed, even if it meant bruises on his ass and having to wait a week to see Frank again, but still, it really did it for him. And maybe it was weird to lay next to the person who just treated you like Frank had just treated Gerard, peaceful and fucking cuddling, but Gerard was happy, and he felt really amazing for the first time this week. 

The bed they were resting on held lots of amazing memories, even though Gerard hadn't been able to see it due to the blindfold he'd been wearing half of the time, yet it was this bed Frank had made him finger himself for him, this bed he had ridden Frank's dick, and then Frank had fucked him in many other positions as well, hard and rough and in just the right way. Gerard felt his palms getting sweaty and he bit his lip as he fought the feeling of a boner popping; Frank would notice immediately because, despite the blanket the man had covered them with, Gerard still was naked, and his crotch was dangerously close to Frank. But those memories, god, it was just the same again as last Saturday morning, only with the slight difference that now there was even more that Gerard could repeat before his inner eye, memories that wouldn't go away, and inevitably making him horny, although he really didn't want to have a boner right now and just wanted to enjoy the moment. He didn't even feel the urge to have sex with Frank right now, but the longer he thought about it, the more he realized that hell yes, did he want to have sex with him, wanted to get fucked into the mattress, or into the floor, he didn't care, wanted to get choked and hurt, not even giving a shit about his already sore ass. 

“You know what,” Frank quietly said, interrupting Gerard in his train of thoughts and Gerard couldn't help but look at him a little guiltily, as if he just got caught in the act. “We should do this more often. Just talk, I mean, I like spending time with you. Not that I don't like having sex with you, but this is really nice as well. Would it be cruel to... ask you to go to the movies with me tomorrow?” 

Gerard blushed at his words, finding himself unable to answer for about ten seconds. This man was golden. “I- yeah. I mean no, it wouldn't be cruel, of course. I, I mean, yes, I would love to go to the movies with you, I-”

Frank grinned and made him stop stuttering with a short kiss on his lips. “Awesome. I have to work tomorrow, though, and so do you, right? I can leave at around 3. When do you think we can start?”

“Uh, I'm home at around 4. Does 5 sound okay?”

“Yeah! That's great, baby,” Frank agreed and kissed the other man's forehead again.

Gerard blushed, feeling a little awkward for getting horny while Frank was thinking about something that adorable. “I'm looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” Frank affirmed with a short chuckle before he kissed Gerard's lips, longer this time, passionate. Gerard smiled into the kiss, breathing in Frank's scent and letting his lungs get filled by it, the fingers of his right hand raked through the other man's hair gently as he realized what had just happened.

_He had a date with Frank Iero._

Frank cared about him. Frank wanted to take him on a date. 

Feeling encouraged, he decided to climb on top of Frank, not caring that he now would be definitely in notice of his hard-on. The younger one was surprised at first, but helped Gerard by pulling him softly, their lips not disconnecting once. Gerard's ass hurt at the contact, but the ointment they had applied earlier still cooled his skin, so it wasn't too bad.

It took Frank a second to notice Gerard's dick was hard, and Gerard knew he had realized when he started to grin into the kiss and dug his fingers in the skin of his hip a little harder. “Someone likes the idea of spending more time with me?” he teased, his voice slightly hoarse.

Gerard nodded, slowly gyrating his hips against Frank's groin. Pain crushed through his body as Frank's denim rubbed against the marks on his ass, and just now he noticed _how_ fucking bad it still hurt, and he winced and stopped the motion again quickly.

“You okay?” Frank asked, worried, and interrupted the kiss. 

“I- I'm okay,” Gerard gasped, desperate to feel his lips against Frank's again.

“Are you sure you wanna- I mean, your butt-”

“Just kiss me, please,” Gerard demanded with a half-suppressed moan, “Please, I need you.”

Frank nodded and stopped arguing, fully indulging in kissing Gerard now. Gerard enjoyed being in charge for once; he initiated them doing something, he was on top, he had basically ordered Frank to kiss him. Yet he felt oddly out of place, and as he kept rolling his hips, a lot more carefully now, he hoped Frank would slip into his dominant role again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fuck, you really want this, don't you?“ Frank gasped into Gerard's mouth. He wasn't exactly used to situations like this, having some dominate guy on top of you, that is; but he figured that was what Gerard was like when he was really horny, just like the first time they had had sex. Also, he didn't really mind under these circumstances, he still felt regretful and concerned as fuck about having hurt his neighbor that bad. But as Gerard gyrated his hips against his, and kept basically sucking his tongue into his mouth, all his worries were replaced by lust. Gerard's rock-hard cock was pressing against Frank's still-covered erection, and it really started to drive him mad not to be in charge as to how much friction Gerard was receiving, because right now he was getting an awful lot. 

In fact, Gerard didn't really bother with abiding by the rules at all as Frank now noticed, because he hadn't even replied. No _”Yes, sir.”_ or anything similar was emitted by Gerard, just tiny whines left his mouth almost constantly. 

Frank decided he couldn't let that slip. He might have made a mistake, but that was that and right now was right now. And, as he had said himself, Gerard still wanted to be Frank's sub, so he sure as hell had to play by the rules. Eliciting a delicious groan from his neighbor, Frank grabbed his hair tightly and pulled him off far enough to interrupt the kiss. “Don't you?” he growled, feeling pleased when he saw Gerard's previous submissiveness in his eyes again. 

“Yes, yes sir,” he breathed, his face twisted by pain. “I'm sorry-”

Frank tugged at his hair a little rougher so his neighbor's throat, which he decided to kiss now, was bared. Gerard mewled desperately when Frank's warm lips touched the sensitive skin on his neck, slow and innocent at first, until Frank could feel his neighbor almost relax into the contact. That's when he bit down harshly right between his windpipe and his pulse, hard enough to leave a visible mark, and maybe even hard enough to draw some blood, but that wasn't his intention. Gerard cried out, his whole body tense, his breath hitched and loud as if he'd run a marathon. Frank grinned and enjoyed the incredible effect he had on this man – he was so easy to dominate, so easy to own. His tongue trailed across Gerard's neck, across the fast pulse and the almost vibrating skin. He was so pretty like this, allowing Frank to seize his body, willing to anything he would give him. So obedient, so pure. Frank sucked in a section of skin right underneath Gerard's ear, and he kept it inside his mouth long enough to leave a nice, dark bruise there, so similar to the ones on Gerard's ass, but so different at the same time. Those were punishment, this was Frank marking up his territory. So fucking no one would even dare to think they could take Gerard away, because he was _his_ , Frank's. The last hickeys Frank had left had faded by now, and he would make sure these new ones would last longer than just half a week. 

He now attached his lips to Gerard's jawline, nibbling and licking, and, being so close to his mouth, kissed his lips again fiercely after not being to resist. His neighbor was deep in subspace by now, he could sense it. The motions of his mouth were almost sloppy, and now it was Frank who jerked up into Gerard's hips, not the other way around. This was what Frank wanted it to be like, and for now he felt completely pleased with himself because, no matter of what he had done wrong earlier, he had put Gerard in this position, he had taught him how to be such a good slut for him. Frank's lips had found their way to Gerard's neck again and he sucked in another section of skin, biting down on it just lightly.

What he was going to do to Gerard today was something he had been wanting to do for a longer time, but never really could do with a sub because the other person needed to reciprocate a lot, and subs tended to be rather passive, if Frank was honest. Not that it bothered him, but there just wasn't much fun in the position he was planning to do when the partner was limp, but since Gerard seemed to be more than eager to pleasure Frank today, he figured it would be the perfect time. 

“Wanna suck my cock, baby?” he moaned against Gerard's throat before nibbling at the section. Gerard nodded eagerly, another needy whine coming from his lips. 

“God, yes,” he agreed hurriedly, “Please.”

Frank smiled and kissed his neck one last time. “Okay. I want you to turn around so I can eat you out at the same time,” he explained. He let go of Gerard's neck and had to bite his lip to stop himself from chuckling when he met the older one's gaze, shocked and so incredibly turned on, like he wasn't able to believe his luck.

“Y-you mean, like uh- 69?” he asked insecurely and licked his lips.

“Exactly like that, Gee. Now, stop asking questions and be a good whore,” he commanded, giving him a soft slap to the ass cheek to not hurt him too bad. 

Gerard winced nonetheless. “Yes, s-sir,” he gasped before hurrying into the position Frank had required, so he was on his elbows and knees above Frank, his legs straddling the younger one's shoulders. Frank moaned at the view Gerard was offering him now; his marked cheeks already parted enough to bare his pink entrance, making Frank's mouth water. 

He tucked another pillow under his head to be able to reach Gerard's ass, then carefully pushed his cheeks apart a little further. Gerard started working on opening Frank's pants now, hands shaking so much that Frank couldn't help but find it a little adorable that it took him so long, but Gerard managed eventually and Frank's dick jumped free, finally not restrained by his trousers any longer. Immediately, he wrapped his long fingers around him, making Frank shudder in pleasure. 

“Use your fucking mouth, whore,” Frank commanded when Gerard started to jerk him off instead of blowing him. “Show me you deserve what I'm intending to do to you.”

And then his dick was enveloped by Gerard's eager, hot lips as he sucked him into his mouth without any hesitation whatsoever, deeper and deeper until Frank felt his tip hit the back of Gerard's throat and his neighbor's nose against his balls. “ _Fuck_ ”, he breathed, he hadn't expected to be deepthroated right away. His nails dug into the skin of Gerard's thighs subconsciously, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure. He could feel Gerard's tongue dancing around his shaft, caressing him in the best way possible as he kept his head pushed against Frank's crotch with his dick as deep inside his mouth as it would go. Frank moaned and started to thrust up into him, enjoying the sensation of Gerard choking around him but having enough willpower to stay in that position. He did pull back eventually, though, gasping for air and panting, but allowing himself only a second of breathing normally before taking in Frank's cock again. 

Frank decided that he definitely deserved getting pleasured now, he was so fucking good. He pulled him a little closer until Gerard's opening was less than half an inch away from his face, licking his lips. Gerard was shaking in arousal by now, obviously desperate to be touched, desperate for anything. 

“Slut,” Frank murmured before planting an almost innocent kiss on the exposed bud of muscles, making Gerard moan and writhe even more than before. “Don't stop fucking moving or I'll stop too,” he threatened, biting down on Gerard's ass cheek to emphasize his words. Gerard nodded and started to build a rapid pace bobbing up and down Frank's shaft, deepthroating him or stroking his balls gently every now and then. Frank now pushed his tongue bluntly against his neighbor's hole, wetting it and the area around it. Immediately Gerard's motions got even faster, Frank could feel the tip of his dick hit the back of Gerard's throat repeatedly, but Gerard didn't even gag. Frank had been planning on teasing his neighbor a little more, but the immense pleasure he was receiving now caused him to lose patience rather quickly as he pushed his tongue into his neighbor's tight entrance, enjoying the high-pitched whine Gerard emitted. Soft vibrations against his dick made Frank's toes curl, and planted another idea in his head.

He smirked mischievously as he pushed his tongue further inside, Gerard's fingernails leaving painful imprints on his thighs as he kept sucking Frank's dick as if it was the last thing he would ever be doing. Frank loved his taste, sort of sweet, but also rather salty, unique. He loved Gerard's moans and tiny screams equally much, and for some reason the man was especially load when Frank ate him out. 

But no matter how much he loved licking his hole, there was this idea in his head he really wanted to effectuate, so he pulled back after another three minutes or so of eating him out. Gerard whined in protest, but Frank decided to ignore it. That little whore would get so much more in only a few minutes, he couldn't even fathom. 

“Gee, stop,” he said, his voice shaking slightly from all the moans he was suppressing. Gerard pulled back, scared he had done something wrong, and Frank could hear him whimper lightly. “I want you to look ahead of you. What do you see on the foot of the bed?”

“S-sex toys, sir,” Gerard stumbled. “Uh, a dildo, b-buttplugs, handcuffs-”

“I want you to give me that dildo,” Frank stated, one finger rubbing against Gerard's wet hole. “I'm gonna fuck you with it.”

Gerard swallowed hard, then he shifted a little to be able to reach it. “I- It's huge, sir,” Gerard whimpered. “It's bigger than you are, isn't it?” And he indeed sounded rather scared, yet obediently passed his dom the required object.

“That's right, slut,” Frank answered as he accepted the dildo with his free hand while the other one was busy teasing Gerard's ass. “And if you keep asking stupid questions, I will force it up your tight hole without any preparation, you hear me? I don't fucking remember ordering you to talk. Keep sucking my dick or I'll have to punish you again.”

Gerard just nodded quickly and took Frank into his mouth again, the pleasure streaming through the younger's body like some kind of awesome drug, and for a moment he just lay there with his eyes closed, overpowered by the intense sensation of Gerard swallowing around him. Then Frank's eyes snapped open, eager to make Gerard cum, as fast and hard as possible. The finger he was rubbing against his entrance made his way inside him until it completely disappeared in Gerard's ass, the other man moaned again softly. Frank didn't waste any time before he started moving his finger back and forth, and then added the second, stretching his neighbor so what he had in store for him wouldn't hurt him too bad. His other hand was still holding the dildo, and he now turned on the vibration function. As he started scissoring Gerard's asshole, he rubbed the buzzing device against Gerard's balls and shaft in small circular motions. Gerard melted into the feeling as his hole clenched and unclenched around Frank's fingers. 

Frank watched his fingers disappear in Gerard a couple of times, then decided he was stretched out enough, and removed his fingers. Seeing the pink entrance nice and open in front of him was so tempting that Frank couldn't resist but lick a wet stripe across it once again, then dig his tongue inside briefly, which earned him the whiniest mewl Gerard had ever emitted. 

The dildo buzzed softly in his hand, almost as if it was asking Frank to be finally shoved into his neighbor's ass. Deciding it would hurt too much to fuck Gerard on it completely dry, Frank parted his lips and sucked the device into his mouth, similar to what Gerard was doing. After he had let it slip in and out a couple of times until it was nicely wet, he lined it up with Gerard's entrance, making the other man gasp in surprise. 

“What's wrong honey, you scared?” Frank asked innocently, smiling to himself. This view was fucking breath-taking, Gerard moaning and writhing on top of him with a stretched hole right in front of Frank's face and, although he technically couldn't see that right now, sucking his dick just right, so good that Frank was getting dangerously close to spilling his load down Gerard's throat, if he was honest. 

“I- a little bit, sir,” Gerard admitted, “Please- ah!”

The rest of his plea was drowned by him crying out softly when Frank applied more pressure and the tip of the dildo disappeared inside him, its thickness stretching him a lot more than Frank's finger had. Frank didn't stop there, though, just kept pressing the toy into him, further, leaving Gerard above him panting and unable to do anything except gasping for breath and writhing.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Gerard breathed as Frank kept pushing the dildo into him. After what felt like an eternity, Gerard felt the pressure cease until there was none of it left, and the huge dildo was buried deep in his ass. Soft vibrations sent waves of pleasure through his body and straight to his cock, and he was incredibly close to coming right onto Frank's stomach, something Frank probably wouldn't approve of. 

“Tell me what it feels like,” Gerard heard Frank speak behind him. He smiled a little to himself when he heard how labored Frank's voice sounded in order to speak normally. His dick lay below Gerard, wet from Gerard's spit and with pre cum leaking onto Frank's stomach, and Gerard was very happy Frank hadn't complained yet that Gerard had stopped sucking him, because the sensation in his ass kind of kept him from doing so, it was something he had to get used to first. 

“So good, sir,” he managed to say, eyes shut tightly and heart beating in his throat. “I feel so full, i-it's fucking huge, oh god-”

“Fuck yourself on it,” Frank said, and Gerard, despite the actual pain he was feeling, hurried to comply. This was exactly what he had wanted, and the bruises on his ass seemed to be long forgotten. All that mattered now was pleasing Frank, his dom, and doing everything exactly to Frank's liking. Gerard bit his lip and started moving back and forth, wiggling his ass a little. His motions were slow and careful, partly because he needed a little more time to get used to the feeling, but mostly to put on a show for Frank. 

“Faster, whore,” he growled behind him, now using one of his hands to caress Gerard's balls. His touch felt so good, Gerard wanted to cry, but he just nodded hastily and moved his body quicker. The previous pain ebbed away and was replaced by the pleasant feeling of getting stretched and fucked, even if it was just a dildo this time, but it was Frank's nonetheless. Suddenly Frank's hand snapped forwards and the device was pressing against Gerard's prostate.

He whined pathetically and gyrated his hips again, eager to keep the dildo in that exact position with the vibration against his sweet spot. Gerard was close, way too close, and Frank stroking his balls gently, yet very expertly didn't really help. He was pretty sure he needed Frank's permission to cum, although he hadn't specifically told him so today, but he presumed that their general rules counted today as well as on any other day. 

Frank seemed to be displeased with Gerard's decision of stopping moving back and forth but rolling his hips instead and slapped his ass cheek, the sting sending tears into Gerard's eyes but making his cock just even harder. Gerard swallowed hard and continued to fuck himself on it, the vibrations making his body buzz and tense as he prepared himself to cum hard, hoping Frank would allow it. 

“S-sir,” he began shakily. “I- I'm gonna cum-”

Instead of replying, Frank's hand disappeared from Gerard's balls and was around his shaft, and he started to jack off his neighbor rapidly. Gerard's body twisted as the familiar buzz spread through his body, coming from his abdomen and ending in the tips of his toes. A high-pitched cry escaped his lips when he reached the point he had to just let go; his orgasm made him squirm with his mouth wide opened and his eyes closed. Frank stopped fucking him with the dildo but kept pumping him through it until every drop of cum was spread on both of their torsos and Gerard begged for him to stop. Slowly Frank removed the dildo from Gerard's ass, leaving him open and empty. 

“God, you're so fucking hot,” Frank gasped behind him. Gerard's whole body was coated in sweat and his breath still was heavy, fuck, what an orgasm. “Get on your fucking knees in front of the bed, hands behind your back.” 

The adrenalin rushed through Gerard's veins at Frank's dominant voice once again, god, did he love being talked to like this. He bit his lip in order to suppress a satisfied smile as he hopped off the bed and knelt down on the floor, eager for what Frank was going to do to him. Gerard watched his neighbor sit down on the edge of the bed, lips wet and eyes dark. He still was fully clothed, only his pants were opened and his cock was bared, red and even harder than Gerard had left it. 

“Gonna cum on your face, my pet,” Frank exhaled as he wrapped his shaking fingers around his erection and started to jerk off. “Gonna cover your pretty face.”

Gerard nodded eagerly and parted his lips with his tongue sticking out, fuck had he missed Frank's taste, and he was so keen to have his warm liquid in his mouth again. Frank moaned and increased the pace, the unused hand found its way to Gerard's face and he stroke his cheek softly, then placed his thumb on Gerard's bottom lip. The older let his tongue lap across Frank's finger, playing with it as if it was his dick, and that was it for Frank. With a loud squeal, his hips bucked and his dick twitched, and then there was cum on Gerard's chin, cheek and hair, and also a few drops on his wanton tongue. Frank panted, overwhelmed by the power of his orgasm, and Gerard embraced the opportunity and enveloped his still throbbing dick with his lips, sucking just lightly to receive more of Frank's cum. 

He felt him shudder when he lapped his tongue across the slit, digging in lightly. Then Frank's hands were pushing him off softly, and when Gerard looked up into his eyes, he saw him smiling down on him. 

“You're so good for me, Gee,” Frank breathed when Gerard had backed away and was now kneeling in front of him, looking at him exhausted, but expectant nonetheless. “So fucking good, you know that?”

“Thank you, sir,” Gerard smiled bashfully as he felt himself blush.

“Come on, get up. Gotta clean ourselves, baby.” 

Nodding, Gerard accepted the hand Frank was offering him and got to his feet. His legs were shaking lightly, but after he had walked a couple of steps, it became better. When they had reached the bathroom, Frank took off his shirt and tossed it into the laundry bin, then washed the remnants of his own and Gerard's cum off his hands.

“That was really good, Frank,” Gerard said as he began cleaning his stomach, deciding it was okay to call Frank that again. He watched him carefully for a second, but when the other man didn't act weirdly, just continued talking. “Like, _really_ good. Fuck, your tongue- I- I don't even know what you did to me, but _god_ -”

Frank chuckled and shook his head. “Thanks, I guess? I'll do that again anytime, baby. Well, if you're a good boy, that is.”

“I'll do my best, sir,” Gerard answered playfully, earning a grin from Frank. “I gotta say, though- I'm kinda disappointed you didn't fuck me today.”

“I did,” Frank protested. “With my fingers, tongue and the vibrator!”

“I know, I mean _fuck_ fuck. With your dick. God, you don't know how much I missed that, I couldn't think of anything else the whole fucking week. I'm not complaining, seriously, I'm not- what we just did was fucking amazing- just- I don't know what I'm trying to say.”

“Are you challenging me to fuck you, Gerard?” Frank asked, his voice suddenly dominant again, making Gerard shiver. 

“N-no,” Gerard stumbled. “I just- I'm sorry-”

“I was trying to be careful so I wouldn't hurt your ass. I didn't want your bruises to become even worse. But the way I'm seeing this now, you really want me to fucking destroy your ass, don't you?” With a vice-like grip Frank grabbed Gerard's wrist and held his arm behind his back, pulling him closer until his warm chest was pressing against Gerard's back and his head rested on Frank's shoulder. Even if he had wanted to move, he wouldn't be able to. 

Gerard whimpered, feeling his cock hardening again; this man would be the death of him. “I- I didn't mean to say that,” he stuttered out as Frank tightened his grip and his lips started nibbling on his neck for the second time that day. “I'm s-sorry-”

“Don't fucking lie to me, whore-” Frank hissed, changing the angle so Gerard's arm started to hurt like hell. “Do you want me to fuck your ass?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Gerard said, defeated.

He could feel Frank grin against his neck. “Do you think we're gonna need lube?”

Swallowing hard, he shook his head. “No, s-sir. I'm still stretched out-”

“Good. Get in that fucking shower and turn the water on. And no touching yourself.” 

Gerard nodded and sighed in relief when Frank let go of his arm, rubbing his stretched shoulder as he did what Frank had said.  
The water was cold at first, making him jump a little, but soon the temperature was pleasantly warm against his skin. It felt way too hot on the skin of his ass cheeks where Frank had left the bruises, it even burnt lightly and made him want to step out of the shower and just lay down somewhere until the pain would ebb away, but he knew after what Frank was going to do to him, it would hurt even more, so he needed to be able to take that pain. 

He had wanted it, to be honest. Of course, he hadn't exactly intended to make Frank fuck him when telling him he was disappointed he hadn't done so today, but of course he wouldn't decline some kinky shower sex with Frank, and, to be honest, he really had a thing for that pain. It reminded him of whom he belonged to and what disobeying could get him. The bruises were indicators that he was Frank's. 

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Frank accompanied him in the shower, naked, his pupils blown, his dick hard. He smirked hungrily, then pulled Gerard into a harsh kiss, pressing him against the wall so Gerard was trapped between the cold tiles of the shower and Frank's hot body, the warm water trickling down on the both of them. Frank's hand was on Gerard's hip as his tongue intruded Gerard's keen mouth, he bit his neighbor's lips several times, making him groan in desperation for more. Then Frank's hand grabbed the back of Gerard's thigh, pulling it up towards him.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” he breathed into the kissed. Gerard nodded and lifted one of his leg, then hesitated because he was afraid Frank wouldn't be able to hold him. Frank bit down on his tongue hard, and that was enough for Gerard's worries to disappear as he lifted his other leg as well to wrap it around Frank's body, as he had requested. 

To Gerard's surprise, the younger man was actually able to hold Gerard's weight. He felt his back being pressed against the tiles rougher and Frank's dick against his entrance, but only for a second because Frank seemed to be eager as fuck to take Gerard like this, and suddenly his head was in Gerard's entrance. 

“Fuck,” Gerard exhaled into Frank's mouth. The dildo might have been thicker than Frank, but this was different, and nothing would ever be able to replace it. 

“How are you still this tight,” Frank gasped, then started to fuck into Gerard roughly at once. Gerard's mouth fell open as the pleasure he felt disabled him from controlling the motions of it any longer, leaving Frank to kiss and bite his neck instead, as Gerard got penetrated by Frank's throbbing cock. Loud, desperate whines escaped from Gerard's throat, it felt so fucking good and he couldn't be bothered to suppress the noises. He had been waiting for this for so long, and now he was finally getting it. He interlaced his fingers behind Frank's neck as his dick made its way into him over and over, missing his prostate by millimeters, and Gerard was quite happy he wasn't rubbing against it, because he would be screaming way too fucking loud if he so much as touched his prostate again. His whole body still was oversensitive, yet so damn eager for more, more from Frank Iero. 

“God, fuck me, please-!” Gerard moaned, every word followed by a shuddering breath when Frank thrust into him. “Harder, harder, oh my fucking god-”

Frank bit down on his collarbone and groaned as his motion actually got even faster. Gerard let his head fall back against the tiles on the wall, his eyes shut tightly. The warm drops of water caressed his skin just right, and he felt a throbbing sting in his ass cheeks, but neither could draw his attention at the moment because all of it was occupied by what Frank was doing to his ass. 

“Say my name, slut,” Frank demanded, grabbing his hair roughly. “Let me hear how good it feels.”

“Frank,” Gerard chanted immediately. “Frank, fuck, please- you make me feel so good, so fucking good, please don't stop- fuck-” 

Frank made a satisfied noise and fucked into him harder, and somehow changed the angle because the next thrust hit Gerard's prostate dead on, and he forgot any of his other neighbors existed, even forgot his own name, and the only important thing in the whole world seemed to be Frank and what he was doing to Gerard as he screamed out, his cock throbbing and his eyelashes fluttering.

“Fuck me, Frank, shit-” Gerard exhaled, unable to control the words slipping from his lips as he emitted incoherent pleas. “Please, keep going, oh my god Frank, fuck, fuck, yes-”

“You gonna cum, baby?” Frank asked, and Gerard nodded hurriedly.

“Y-yes, sir, yes, please, may I cum- may I cum for you, Frank, please-”

“Yes, you may,” Frank stated with an audible smirk on his lips, and then Gerard felt like his dick exploded as the orgasm hit him. A mix of curses and Frank's name fell from his lips as he writhed around Frank, moaning, gasping for breath, oblivious to everything. Frank's thrusts became sloppy, and then he felt him cum, too, as he groaned deep in his throat and his cock twitched in Gerard's ass. 

The world started spinning again slowly as Gerard opened his eyes and looked into Frank's beautiful brown ones. Both their breaths were labored and heavy, and for a moment they just looked at each other, panting. Then Frank started to grin and Gerard grinned as well, happiness spreading through his body as much as the aftershocks, and then Frank pulled out and Gerard lowered his legs. 

“You know,” Frank said after they had calmed down a little. “There's probably no soul in this building that we haven't scarred with the noises we just made. Fuck, Gee, you were so loud-”

Gerard felt himself blush and lowered his eyes quickly. “I- Sorry, I just- I couldn't-”

“It was fucking awesome,” Frank continued with a smirk. “You should've seen yourself. What you said- fuck, that was prefect. _You_ are perfect. And I really don't care if everyone in this town heard us, it was fucking worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy with school etc, but now I'm ill so I might be able to post the next chapter in only a few days.
> 
> Thank you for all the support, I really appreciate it! <3
> 
>  


	8. Chapter 8

And maybe Frank started to care a little bit when he got home from work the next day. Work hadn't been too bad, although talking to Bert was more than just a little weird, if he was honest. Fucker actually came up to him and asked him what he and Gerard had done yesterday, how he liked him, and if he _wasn't just adorable?_ Fuck yes, he was, but Bert wasn't to acknowledge that. Anyway, after spending about ten minutes listening to Bert gushing over Gerard, Frank had managed to tell him to go back to work, luckily, he still was his boss. And he had only just survived listening to the bullshit coming from Bert's mouth because he kept reminding himself that the news Gerard would _not_ go on a date with him would hit him even harder when he had worked himself up into adoring Gerard beforehand. 

Yeah, that was mean, but no, Frank didn't care because Frank was jealous, okay, he deserved to know Bert would suffer from his ignorance later. 

Frank had left work at around 3:30, half an hour later than he had intended to, because a customer happened to have a whole bunch of questions concerning working at Hot Topic, and whether she could start working here, and what kind of preconditions she needed for that, and since she just couldn't talk to any of Frank's employees for that, Frank was the manager, after all, he had sighed internally but answered all her questions with a smile, because maybe he would actually need another worker, who knew, especially if Bert kept behaving like a fucking 13-year-old girl having her very first crush. 

When the girl finally was satisfied, she left Frank her phone number, saying she would be very interested in the job. Frank had nodded, agreeing to call her whenever he needed another employee, then locked his office and everything to get ready to leave. On his way out, though, he had almost forgotten, he grabbed the Misfits shirt Gerard had liked. Because he wanted to show Gerard he cared, and because he thought it was simply a nice gesture. And maybe because his heart jumped excitedly in his chest when he so much as imagined the adorable smile on Gerard's face when he would see Frank had gotten him the shirt. 

Gerard had slept at Frank's last night. In his bed, right next to him. And Frank hadn't slept this good in _ages_ , there just seemed to be something about dozing off to the calming sound of Gerard breathing, slowly and regularly, and there definitely was something about feeling his warm body pressed up against his own, and his fingers interlaced with his, and the smell of his hair in his nose, which sort of smelled like Frank's shampoo, because well, they had showered at Frank's place earlier, but it still was Gerard's hair, Gerard's body, and it just was so _nice_. Frank hadn't actually slept next to somebody in a long time, and to make matters even more unusual, they hadn't even had sex that night. And Frank was pretty sure that their exhaustion from cumming twice that day already wasn't the main reason, although yes, that definitely influenced the whole situation, but last night before falling asleep, he hadn't even felt like fucking Gerard. More like cuddling and kissing him, which they actually had done, and for some people that may not be a big deal, but for Frank it was. He kept repeating the scenario in his head over and over, not really sure what to make of it. His subconsciousness had half accepted that he was in love with that man, but it just seemed so surreal. When he had fucked Gerard the first time, he had never expected things to go like this. Yet here he was, pondering over what exactly it was he was feeling for him, and fuck yes, it oddly felt like love. Especially when Gerard had stirred awake at 6: something in the morning in order to go into his apartment to get ready for work, leaving Frank alone in his suddenly way too big bed with way too empty arms. 

When Frank had come home, he had checked his mailbox, as you do. Without paying much attention to the few letters, he had taken them upstairs into his apartment, and poured himself a drink. Nothing too strong, he wasn't a fucking alcohol, but he was a little nervous about going on a date with Gerard, because no matter how experienced he was with dominating him, he wasn't exactly sure how to treat him in public without looking like a total idiot. Anyway, after sipping on his wine for a couple of minutes, it was already 3:54PM, and deciding he had some minutes to bide before Gerard would arrive, he grabbed the letters from the table where he had put them down earlier, and skimmed through them. One was from his mom, he expected to need some time for that, so he decided to open it later. The next letter was from his landlord, which was weird considering they had just had a phone call last week. The landlord – Mr. Griffin – was an alright guy in his mid-fifties, who had called a couple of times asking Frank whether everything was alright, and how he liked his new home, which Frank would have found rather annoying on the long run, but since he stopped after the third call, he decided Mr. Griffin was a cool, maybe a little overly concerned dude. 

So what could he want now? Shrugging, Frank ripped the letter open and started reading. 

 

_Dear Mr. Iero,_

 _Re: Nuisance and Annoyance_

 _I refer to the Tenancy Agreement made between you and me dated July 25, 2016._

_I have recently received numerous complaints from your neighbors that the activities in your apartment have caused them nuisance and annoyance. The activities seem to cause highly inappropriate noises, which your neighbors find disturbing. I want to advert to the fact that some of the people in the building have children. I do not want to be indiscreet, which is why I am not going to expound these noises. The consistency of aforementioned noises amount to a breach of Clause 3.4 of the said Tenancy Agreement._

_I now give you notice that unless the nuisance and annoyance is remedied or stopped within the next 7 days, I shall have no alternative but to refer the matter to my solicitors to commence legal actions against you for repossession of the above premises._

_Yours sincerely_

_A. Griffin_

 

Frank stared down at the letter in disbelief. Then his cheeks turned red and he felt like he was floating, because fuck, he was realizing what that meant, and to say he felt embarrassed would be a shameless understatement. His neighbors were complaining about him having sex too loudly. That was... something new. 

Shit. 

Mr. Griffin might be a nice dude, but Frank was pretty sure the guy didn't like him a lot anymore after receiving multiple complaints from the co-tenants. Complaints about _highly inappropriate noises_. Noises some of the children had heard. Oh fuck. 

This was the first apartment Frank had ever lived in, and it seemed like he hadn't been aware of _how_ fucking thin the walls were. Well, actually, thicker walls wouldn't have made a big difference, considering Gerard had practically screamed half of the time they'd spent together. But Frank just wasn't used to sharing a habitation with so many people, strangers. Gerard would have done him a huge favor telling him that you could hear _everything_ , fuck. Frank immediately felt bad for thinking that, because Gerard sure as fuck wasn't to blame for the situation he was in now. 

He considered himself pretty lucky that none of the neighbors had called the police on him right away. Frank didn't know what the law in a case like this was, but he sure as hell knew that, if he had kids, he wouldn't want them to listen to some hardcore gay action in the apartment next door. 

Man, this was awkward. Like, really awkward. And something needed to happen.

It was said in the letter that Frank needed to reduce the noises within the next week. Or they would have him move out, which was bad, considering he had just moved in here, and he didn't really want to move _away from Gerard_. Also, what if people would spread the rumor he was gay, and that he had some weird-ass kink? Which, admittedly, wouldn't be false, but people didn't need to know. People wouldn't want to buy stuff at the Hot Topic he ran if they thought Frank was disgusting and creepy, and Frank would get fired for sure. 

Frank already knew what he was going to do, well, sort of, but his plans involved Gerard, so he needed to talk to him first of all. 

And Gerard, conveniently, happened to ring Frank's doorbell just now. Hurriedly, Frank stomped towards the door, still feeling light-headed, but surer with every step he took. 

When he opened the door, a slightly exhausted-looking Gerard stood in front of him, with hair that looked like he'd just got really lucky - but Frank knew better – and a suit that seemed to be a little too small, and with a gorgeous smile on his pretty face. “Hey,” he said, waving awkwardly. “Um- I just wanted to say hi quickly before going upstairs, I- I still have to put something more comfortable on, you know, fo-for the date. We're still going on a date, r-right?” 

Frank grinned, his worries forgotten. Fucker was _adorable_ , absolutely breath-taking. He simply grabbed Gerard by his wrist and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him, just to press Gerard's back against it a moment later. Fuck what those neighbors would think, this wasn't about them, and besides, they'd already heard pretty much everything, so fuck them. Frank planted open-mouthed kisses on Gerard's neck, his hands pinning his wrists to the door, one on each side of Gerard's body. 

“F-Frankie,” Gerard breathed as Frank started to grind against him. His cock was hardening in his pants, aroused from Frank's dry-humping as he kept kissing Gerard's neck. He could taste sweat and make-up, Gerard had probably used the latter to cover up the marks Frank had left on his neck yesterday. 

“Shush, baby,” Frank answered between kisses. “I'm gonna take good care of you, okay? Just relax.”

“O-Okay,” Gerard said hoarsely, moaning softly when Frank cupped his boner through the thick material of his slacks. Frank sighed happily when he felt his familiar hardness in his hands and didn't hesitate to get on his knees in front of Gerard, his hands now fumbling with the other man's belt. He didn't really care about dominating Gerard right now, he just wanted to pleasure him after thinking about and missing him the whole fucking day, and at the moment _this_ was exactly what he needed. 

Gerard whimpered when Frank opened his pants and pulled them down to his knees, baring Gerard's by now fully erect dick. Frank licked his lips and let his tongue slide up the shaft, making Gerard's knees tremble. 

“How was your day, Gee?” Frank asked innocently before he took Gerard's complete length into his mouth, his hands placed firmly on the older man's hips in order to hold him steady. 

Gerard elicited a shaky breath as Frank felt his hands grabbing his shoulders helplessly, searching for a place to put them. “G-good,” Gerard managed to say. “I- I had to think a-about you the whole t-time- I- I've been looking forward to this evening all d-day long.”

“Hmm, so have I,” Frank said slowly after pulling off with a satisfying noise, looking up at Gerard. His own cock was hard in his pants, and he felt himself growing even more aroused at the sight of his pretty neighbor. He was staring down at Frank with parted lips, brows drawn together, lost in what Frank was doing to him, and pleading him with his eyes to keep going. “So, any idea what movie you wanna watch?”

“I- I was thinking, uh, _fuck_ -” He gasped sharply when Frank took him into his mouth again, just the tip, letting his tongue caress the sensitive skin on the head and paying especially much attention to the slit and the underside. “-I, oh _god_ , Frank, fuck- I was thinking we'd just choose one wh-when we're there, what d-do you think?”

Frank let him wait for an answer this time and instead took his time sucking Gerard's dick. One of his hands wandered from his hips to Gerard's shaft, and he was now using his mouth and hand on Gerard together, jacking him off in the same rhythm his lips were moving around his head. Gerard moaned helplessly, hips bucking forward, desperate for more. Just when he was really getting into it, his question probably long forgotten, Frank pulled away and smiled. 

“I agree,” he simply said. “Have you already informed Bert you won't be able to make it this evening?” he asked with faked pity, his lips puckered. 

“No, I- not yet,” Gerard stuttered, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half-closed. “Please, Frank, please-”

“Why don't you call him now?” Frank suggested with a cheeky smile as he saw panic rise in Gerard's previously so sleepy eyes.

“N-now?” he uttered, shaking his head. “Like, _right_ now?”

Frank nodded, grinning. “Yep.”

“I- Frank, you- you're literally giving me a blowjob right now,” Gerard answered, confused. “What-”

“I know. Better pull yourself together then, if you don't want little Bert to know what's happening, hm?” He licked a wet stripe along Gerard's cock, making him twitch. 

“Frank, no,” Gerard said, pleading. “I- Please, what- I can't do that.”

“Yes you can.” Frank increased the pressure of his grip around Gerard's shaft, making him whimper in slight pain. “You don't want to disobey, do you?”

Forcing dominance in his eyes, he looked at Gerard sternly, enjoying the view of him basically shrinking before him, despite Frank being in his knees in front of him currently. 

“N-no, sir,” Gerard said, breathing heavily. “Of course not.”

“Good boy,” Frank praised, releasing Gerard's cock and moving his fist up and down instead. “Now, get your phone and call him.”

Gerard nodded, defeated, then got his phone out of his jacket pocket, fingers trembling. Frank grinned and looked up at his neighbor obeying without any other comment, waiting for him to start speaking before he would start sucking him again.

Frank knew Bert wasn't stupid. Frank also knew Gerard had little self-control when it came to things like this, and what Frank desperately hoped was that Bert would figure out what was happening to Gerard, and he _prayed_ that this and the cancellation of their date would make him realize Gerard wasn't particularly interested in him. 

“Hello?” Frank heard Bert's voice through the speaker. It was quiet, but if the both of them were really quiet, he could hear him. 

“H-Hey, Bert, it's me, Gera- Gerard,” Gerard said, interrupted by gasping sharply when Frank took his length into his mouth, deep enough for his tip to slip into Frank's throat. Frank watched Gerard through his eyelashes cover his mouth with his free hand in order to suppress his moans. 

Bert chuckled stupidly on the other end. “Hey, Gera-Gerard.” _What a dork._ “You okay? Everything ready for later? I was thinking, uh, let's meet at around 7?”

“Y-yeah, Bert, actually,” Gerard begun, voice shaking. Frank would have laughed if his mouth wasn't busy otherwise. He built a rapid pace, taking his complete length in every time with his cheeks hollowed and his tongue participating happily. Gerard swallowed loudly before continuing, his hand now tugging at his own hair. “A-about tonight. I- I can't meet you- I'm- you know, something cropped up- I...” 

“Oh.” Bert's disappointment was thick in the air, even through the speaker. “Oh. Okay. I- What a shame. What is it that is more important than me?”

“Please- please don't be disappointed,” Gerard offered, closing his eyes. _Hell yes, be disappointed, Bertie._ “I- It's nothing personal.” _Uh, yes it was._ “It's just- it's...”

Frank didn't like where Gerard was going with this. Glaring up at him, he removed his other hand from Gerard's hip and gave his left ass cheek a firm slap. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gerard gasped, looking down at Frank apologetically whilst the other man sucked his cock faster to emphasize his presence. 

“Gerard?” Bert asked, concerned.

“Sorry- stubbed my toe-” Gerard hurried to say. Frank pressed his head against his crotch, taking him as deep as possible and swallowing around him. Gerard whined, pressing his eyes shut to force himself to concentrate on talking to Bert. “S-sorry,” he repeated breathlessly. “I- I was saying that I- oh my fucking god-!”

Frank, being a bastard, had let one of his fingers slip into Gerard's ass, deep enough to make his first two knuckles disappear, dry and harsh. Frank pulled away from Gerard's dick and bit his lip, batting his eyelashes innocently at Gerard who gave him a _What-the-fuck_ look, mixed with undeniable pleasure and desire for more. 

“Gerard, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Gerard gasped, holding his breath when Frank started to move his finger in and out, his tongue trailing along the underside of his cock. “I'm just- I- I just came home, I'm still a bit- fuck- a bit, uh, balled up?” 

He moaned delicately when Frank softly sucked one of his balls into his mouth, curling his finger in his tight hole. There was no way Bert wouldn't realize why Gerard was behaving the way he was, come on, no normal person fucking _moaned_ into their phone on a regular basis. 

“O-kay?” Bert answered, sounding bewildered. “Anyway, you were saying?”

“Right.” Another finger had made its way into Gerard's ass, accompanying the first one as Frank moved them in and out, scissoring and stretching. Frank caught Gerard's eyes, and he was begging him to stop, begging to be able to end this conversation normally. Frank grinned and shook his head, then started sucking on Gerard's head again. “I- I was saying- Right, about the date. Can't come. M-My, my brother- he, he... _oh god_ , he needs my, my help. Sorry.”

“Oh. Okay,” Bert said, sounding surprisingly relieved at that obviously bad excuse. Okay, maybe he _was_ stupid, Frank decided to take that back. “How is Mikey doing?”

He felt Gerard groan inwardly as Bert actually managed to find another topic to talk about. That bothered Frank endlessly – Gerard had never talked about his brother to him, Frank hadn't even known he had any siblings. Frank felt left out, like Bert knew Gerard better, and it really bugged him. Almost furiously, he increased the movements of his mouth and forced another finger in Gerard's ass, fucking him on them rapidly. 

“G-good,” Gerard stuttered, his hips shaking. “He- he's good, yeah. Cool guy. Love him.”

Frank made an amused noise as to how little sense Gerard was making, how incoherent his sentences were. 

“Yeah, I know,” Bert said, laughing. “He's pretty cool. Haven't heard from him in a while. Tell him to call me some time, would you?”

Oh, so now Bert was making friends with Gerard's family even? Despite the fact that they obviously already knew each other, Frank was definitely not having that, thank you very much. He curled his fingers, trying to find Gerard's prostate; he knew he wouldn't be able to control _anything_ leaving his mouth after Frank had found his sweet spot. 

“Ye- yeah. Will do. Thank y-you,” Gerard said vaguely, his body twitching. “Well, you know I- _holy fuck_ -!” he practically sobbed, and Frank hummed happily, knowing he'd found the required spot. 

“Gee? Are you sure you're okay, what's going on?” 

Gerard wasn't even able to answer, he simply pressed is fist into his mouth, teeth digging into the skin, holding his breath. Frank rubbed small circles against his prostate, pressure steady. His tongue slid across the throbbing vein on Gerard's red cock, and he was pretty sure the older man wasn't far away from cumming. 

“Fine-” Gerard sighed after about ten seconds. He was looking down at Frank, pleading with his eyes, but Frank was happy to ignore him as he kept sucking him into his mouth and massaging his prostate. “I- I wanted to s-say that I gotta get going now-” he gasped hurriedly.

“Oh, already? I was going to talk to you a little longer, actually.”

“I- I really have l-little t-time at the moment, Bert-” Gerard groaned into his phone. Frank knew he was shaking, but he didn't bother to look up again, instead, he focused on the motions of his fingers and tongue.

“Come on, you said yourself you came home just a few minutes ago,” Bert insisted. “Surely you can't be _that_ in a hurry. It'll only take a moment?”

“B-bu- _fuck_ , oh god-” was all Gerard could answer right now. Frank felt really pleased with himself, making Gerard fall apart like that in only a few minutes. And Bert was actually naïve enough not to notice the guy he was trying to hit on was receiving a blowjob right now? Unbelievable. At least he should be skeptical for sure? “Okay,” Gerard said, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Great!” Bert said enthusiastically. Gerard ran his hand through Frank's hair, then tugged at it lightly to make Frank look at him. Frank complied, Gerard's cock still in his mouth as he made eye-contact. “I'm gonna cum,” Gerard mouthed, holding the phone away as Bert continued talking happily. “Please- don't-”

Frank shook his head firmly, but couldn't help an amused smile to flicker across his face. “Keep talking to him,” he whispered back. 

Gerard groaned and guided the phone back to his ear, his eyes shut tightly again as Frank decided to increase the pace of the motions of his fingers in Gerard's ass. 

“-you even listening to me? You seem to be very distracted today!” Was the first thing Frank caught again. Bert sounded really upset now, the poor child.

“Y-yes,” Gerard gasped, desperately trying to keep his breaths even. His hips were trembling by now, his cock was throbbing in Frank's mouth, and he knew he was so close to cumming that it cost him every ounce of self-control he had to prevent himself from spilling his load down Frank's throat. “Sorry, just- h-had a rough one.”

“Aww, tell me about it!” Bert demanded. _Was he fucking serious, Christ._

“Oh, uh- I- It was just- just generally... _holy-_ uh, I mean, it generally sucked.” He glared down at Frank, who just arched a brow and took him into his mouth again, like he didn't know what he was doing to upset Gerard. 

“Oh, don't you like your job?” Bert asked. “I could ask Frank if you could work in Hot Topic, would you like that?”

“I- uh-” Gerard said, looking at Frank, begging for help. His eyes told Frank he had no idea how to respond to that, but Frank just shrugged and busied himself with sucking Gerard's balls. The older one swallowed and cleared his throat, then answered slowly. “I- I don't wanna cause any inconveniences, it's fine. My job is- it's not that b-bad, honestly.”

“Okay then,” Bert said. For a moment Frank though he would end the conversation with that, which, frankly, would be a shame, because it might or might not be Frank's goal to make Gerard cum during their cell phone talk, and it might or might not be Frank's further intentions to punish him for cumming without permission later, and that punishment might even be that Gerard had to wear a buttplug on their date, who knew? But then Frank sighed, almost in relief, when Bert started talking again. Fucking idiot. “So, did you have a good time with Frank yesterday? He's a cool dude, isn't he?”

Frank looked up expectantly, grinning. Gerard bit his lip and cleared his throat again before answering. “Y-yeah. He's, uh, alright.” 

“I think he's pretty hot,” Bert admitted, making Frank almost choke on Gerard's cock. “I'd never expected him to be gay! Dude, if he wasn't my boss, I would totally try to fuck him.”

Frank fucking lost it. He pulled away, snorting with laughter, even pulled his hand away from Gerard's ass to cover his mouth. Gerard grinned and acted like he wasn't there, and enjoyed the moment he was actually able to talk to Bert, without getting teased by Frank nonstop. “Yeah, he's kinda hot,” he agreed, winking at Frank. “I think I really have a thing for his tattoos-”

“Is there somebody with you?” Bert asked, wary. Oh, now the fucker was getting suspicious?

“Oh, uh, it's j-just Mikey,” Gerard lied quickly. “He- just arrived-” 

Sensing their conversation would be over soon, Frank hurried to get his lips around Gerard's cock again, sucking him eagerly, trying to make him cum before one of them would hang up. Gerard's hand was in his hair, trying to push him away half-heartily, but Frank only had to shoot him a warning glance to make his hand disappear. 

“Oh. Okay, so I guess you're gonna leave now. Can I talk to Mikey real quick?”

Frank almost lost it again, but he was way too keen to make Gerard cum now, so he managed to stop himself from giggling. He was excited to see how Gerard would get out of that one.

“He- he wants to leave now, y-yeah,” Gerard exhaled. Then he hissed sharply when Frank pressed his fingers into him again, three at once, a loud moan escaping his neighbor's lips before he could stop it. “-Sorry,” he said quickly. “H-he stamped o-on my foot- _fuck_.” 

“Oh, that little dickhead,” Bert joked. “Okay then, don't wanna hold you back, guys-” Frank sucked Gerard's dick faster, creating obscene slurping noises he hoped wouldn't go unnoticed by Bert.”-Just tell me when I can see you again?”

Rubbing his fingers fiercely against Gerard's prostate, he felt Gerard getting closer. He whimpered, his body vibrating; Frank knew he would cum fucking hard. “Fuck, _please_!” Gerard sobbed, not giving a shit about Bert anymore. “Please, god-”

He breathed heavily, panted, thrusting into Frank's mouth eagerly. Frank wasn't going to complain or stop him, in fact, he was really enjoying it, but made a mental note to punish his sub for fucking his mouth without permission later on. 

“What's up, Mikey giving you a hard time?” Bert asked with an awkward chuckle. 

“Ye-yeah,” Gerard moaned. Pre cum leaked into Frank's mouth, telling him he was just seconds away from cumming. “Yes, so hard, fuck, fuckin' hard-”

“Oh. Kay-” Bert said, insecure. “So about that date-”

In that moment the orgasm hit Gerard. As he lowered the hand holding the phone Frank felt his balls tense up and his hole clench around him, then he practically jumped on Frank's fingers as a dirty, loud moan left his lips. Resting his head against the door, he gasped for breath, his hips bucking involuntarily as his dick emptied in Frank's throat, and the younger one swallowed it all. 

“Fuck- Frank, fucking hell-” Gerard uttered, his voice wrecked and breathless as he slowly calmed down. Frank pulled off with a plopping sound, hoping the phone in Gerard's hand was close enough for Bert to hear it. He removed his fingers from Gerard's ass and got to his feet, crossing his arms in front of his chest and grinning smugly. He pointed at the phone meaningfully, indicating to continue the conversation.

Still breathing heavily, Gerard obeyed and held the phone to his ear again. “B-Bert?” he asked, and Frank could see he kind of was hoping Bert had hung up already.

“Gerard?” Bert said, though, making Gerard's face grimace. “What the fuck is going on- Did Mikey just tackle you?!”

“He- uh, yeah. Something like that. I- I gotta go now, Bert. I'm sorry. I'll- I'll see you around, yeah?”

“But-”

Gerard hung up, sighing in relief. “That,” he said pointedly as he pulled up his pants. “Was a fucking dick move, Frank Iero. You're lucky he's gullible as fuck, otherwise he would have noticed for sure- god, maybe he has.”

“ _You're_ lucky he's gullible,” Frank corrected him. “Actually, it was kind of my point that he would notice, you know. I don't like him.”

Gerard stared at him in disbelief, but before he could say anything, Frank continued speaking. He was in his dominant role now, and if Gerard didn't behave a little better soon, the punishment would be bad. “Besides,” he said, stepping closer. “I think you've forgotten something. I just made you cum didn't I?”

“You- uh, yeah?” Gerard said, obviously unaware as to what Frank was implying. 

“What do good boys say after their dom makes them cum?”

The realization hit Gerard like a flash, Frank saw his eyes go wide, and then he lowered his head automatically. “I'm sorry, sir,” he answered quietly. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, slut. But we have a little problem concerning what just happened. You didn't get my permission to cum, did you?”

Gerard bit his lip and shook his head no. 

“Also, you fucked my mouth. That wasn't really well-behaved, was it?”

“No, sir. I'm sorry, I-”

Frank shushed him by raising a hand. “I already know how I'm going to punish you. But first of all, I need you to know something, okay? And then you can go upstairs to get ready for our date.” Gerard's eyes sparkled visibly at that. “Follow me.”

Gerard nodded and Frank turned around, leading him into the kitchen where he had left the letter. He had completely forgotten about it, but now he remembered, it and the big news he still had to let Gerard know. Frank handed him the letter, watching him read it. His face went from confused to completely red and embarrassed, and when he had finished, he actually looked panicky. 

“Oh shit-” he uttered, looking at Frank fearfully. “Fuck, I'm sorry, that was me, wasn't it? Oh god, that's so awkward- What are we gonna do? What does this mean for, you know- for us?”

Frank smiled reassuringly and took Gerard's hand. “It means I will have to move out of here. You know, I don't want to live with people who've heard me _having sex_...”

“But-” Gerard burst out, but Frank shook his head softly.

“And I want you to move out with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> What would you like to happen on their date? Feel free to leave me a comment with ideas or suggestions, makes it more fun for me. :3  
> And thanks to everyone leaving kudos, subscribing or commenting, this fic is getting such positive response and it's making me really happy! 
> 
> <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay short interruption before the chapter begins because I have to announce something
> 
> I JUST MET FRANK IERO IN BERLIN AND IT WAS SO FUCKING GOOD
> 
> like, they were about 55 minutes late, Frank was exhausted and it was so hot in there that I actually got my own sweat in my eye and it hurt like a bitch, but his voice was so damn good and I was so close to him. And then I got to shake his hand twice (because I asked him if I could shake his hand again, yeah that's sort of weird but whatever) and he signed my phone and complimented my drawing!! God I'm so happy right now, this was fucking perfect. I mean, it's kinda weird to write this kinda stuff about him now that I've actually talked to him, but where would we be without the Frerard porn am I right 
> 
> Anyway, he is literally perfect and I had such a good time. Thanks for reading my little moment of madness, and have fun joining Frank and Gee on their first date, whoo :D

The warm water felt pleasant trickling onto Gerard's uptight shoulders, taking away the tension in his muscles and body. His head felt heavy, filled with thoughts, objections, indecisiveness.

So, moving in with Frank. 

Gerard, being the nerd he was, had listed the pro and cons in his head while taking a shower, which was also the reason it took him approximately three times longer than usual (although he jerked off in here most of the time, when he was allowed to), and he had wasted a vast amount of water already. 

The probably biggest advantage would be having Frank around all the time, whenever he wanted, without having to wait for permission first. Gerard had loved spending the night with Frank, he generally loved everything involving Frank, and he could definitely imagine falling asleep and waking up next to him more often. Frank was amazing; the past days had shown Gerard that he wasn't just fucking good in bed, but also had his caring and loving side, something Gerard really could get used to. Moving into an apartment with him would mean becoming an actual couple, right? It would involve cute movie nights, ordering pizza, even more sex. Gerard was in love with Frank, and just imagining that made him feel really happy.

But it would also mean being with Frank practically 24/7, except when they had to work, of course. When you actually live with someone, often that person turns out to be different than you used to know them, and what if Gerard didn't like that Frank? What if he didn't like the way he did the laundry, or he had the awful habit of leaving hair in the sink? What if Frank wanted to paint the walls a color Gerard absolutely couldn't come to terms with? What if they got in a fight and Gerard had to live on the streets? 

Losing the apartment he was currently living in wouldn't be too bad. It wasn't particularly shitty, nor did Gerard hate it, it was just an average place with a rent a little too high. Gerard could barely effort living here, so maybe moving somewhere else and sharing the rent with Frank would be good? How much money did Frank even make? It had to be something as a manager of Hot Topic, Gerard imagined. 

Basically, the situation was the following: Gerard didn't know Frank. 

Not well enough to live with him, anyway. And fuck, he didn't want him to be even further away than he already was, he didn't want to lose him, and he didn't want him to move, fuck no, but his human intellect told him he just _couldn't_ fucking move in with a guy he barely had talked to ten times, and even though they'd had sex in like, every position imaginable, they hadn't really got to know each other during that either, Gerard didn't know him, and he basically was a stranger, no matter how fucking good he looked or how much Gerard fancied him. 

Feeling oddly proud of himself, Gerard climbed out of the shower. He hadn't expected to come to a conclusion this wise; the first seconds after Frank had suggested moving in with him had caused a little party in his brain, and he had danced inwardly, but now, as he had thought about it rationally, the idea seemed to be surreal. Like a dream. A fucking nice dream, if you ignore all the problems that would occur inevitably, but just a dream nonetheless.

After checking the time – 5:23PM – and cursing because they had wanted to leave at 5, but well, matters at hand at caused a delay, Gerard hurried into his bedroom to get dressed. Since he hadn't had much time this morning, he hadn't chosen the outfit he was going to wear yet, and he found himself a little panicky as he stood in front of his closet, looking for something Frank would like. The sight of all the black clothes may be a little depressing to some people, but Gerard liked wearing black, okay, it was just a cool color. He decided to wear tight pants – black ones – a gray shirt, and a denim jacket. After drying his hair quickly with a towel and accepting that it would look messy with a sigh, he put on some black eyeliner, smudging it. Gerard smiled at his reflection in the mirror, he was looking good, and this was going to be a fucking amazing date. 

He still couldn't believe he was going on an actual date with Frank Iero. Frank, who he'd been admiring ever since he saw him first, Frank, who'd made him his sub and fucked him and who Gerard had expected to keep that kinky, sexual relationship up, but yet there he was, ready to go to the movies with him.

Grabbing his phone, keys and wallet, Gerard hurried out of his apartment and down the stairs, then he rang the bell to Frank's apartment.  
He didn't have to wait long until the door swung open and Frank stood in front of him – Frank, who basically almost looked like a fucking god everyday, but who had definitely dressed up as well, and was absolutely stunning right now. He had put on a white shirt and black pants, and a fucking tie that, combined with his tattoos, made him look like some handsome punk rock business man. Gerard could practically feel his knees melt. 

“What's up, Gee?” Frank asked teasingly with a smug smirk on his beautiful lips. That fucker knew how good he was looking, hell, but he was hot enough to connive his arrogance.

Gerard let out a shaky breath he hadn't realize he was holding, swallowing audibly. “You- _shit_ Frank, you look fucking- fucking- I don't even have a word for that, Jesus Christ.”

Frank grinned even wider, and Gerard was mildly sure he saw him blushing. “You're looking pretty rad as well. Nice eyeliner.”

“Th-thank you.”

“Really, I like it. Fucking hot,” Frank affirmed, and Gerard smiled bashfully. “But- don't think complimenting me and looking like a model will prevent you from your punishment. Come in.”

Oh, right, the punishment. Gerard had completely forgotten about that, but felt the excitement stream through his body at Frank's words. Quickly he followed him inside and closed the door, shuddering at the memory what had happened behind this door maybe half an hour ago, then hurried into the bedroom where Frank was waiting for him. Gerard didn't really agree that he deserved to get punished – come on, nobody in the world would have been able to _not_ cum, Frank was so damn skilled, and his fucking mouth- Gerard better stopped his thoughts there or he would pop another boner, and that wouldn't be exactly pleasant in these tight pants. 

“Pants off. I want you on the bed on all fours.”

“But-” Gerard said carefully. “Didn't we want to go on a date, like, half an hour ago?”

Frank arched a brow and looked at him, taken-aback. “You trying to be a bad boy here, Gerard?”

“N-no, sir.” Gerard shook his head quickly. “I just-”

“Get on the fucking bed, whore,” Frank growled, and Gerard bit his lip in anticipation and complied. 

Having placed himself in the position Frank had required, Gerard felt Frank climb on the bed behind him. The older one was shaking lightly in excitement, fuck, getting dominated was really something he wanted to keep in his life for a long time. Frank was so hot, and the way he talked to and treated Gerard; he couldn't quite phrase what exactly it was, but just this situation alone turned him on ridiculously much, and it got way worse when he felt Frank's warm hands on his still sore ass cheeks, rubbing and kneading gently.

“Does this hurt?” he asked, sounding concerned.

“N-no,” Gerard answered shakily. He felt his dick bulging at Frank's mere touch, and he moaned softly. “I- I mean, it hurts a little, sir, but- it's bearable.”

“Good,” Frank stated, slapping his left cheek playfully. The pain rushed through Gerard's body, making him jolt and hiss. “Because this is going to hurt as well. And since you seem to be in such a hurry, I guess I don't have any time to use lube or prep you.”

“I don't-” Gerard protested, but it was vain, as he already felt something pressing against his entrance, which still was somewhat stretched from Frank's fingers, luckily. He groaned, biting the inside of his cheek as Frank applied more pressure until Gerard felt his muscles yield and the object slid into him. It felt heavy inside him, the temperature neutral, and fortunately it turned out to be average sized. 

“Okay, that's it.” Gerard felt Frank shift behind him, then jump off the bed. “You can get dressed again.”

“Wait,” the older one pleaded, confused. “What- what was that?”

“Oh, I bet you'll find out, doll. Now, come on, we have a date to go on!”

**

By the time they had reached the movie theater, Frank's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Gerard seemed to be in an extraordinary mood – first of all he had turned the volume of the radio in Frank's car up, and then started to sing along at the top of his lungs. And like this, Frank had found another feature of Gerard he admired right away, the man's voice was fucking beautiful, smooth and calming during the quiet parts of the songs, and raw and a little screechy when the singers raised their voices. Goose bumps had spread all over Frank's body when Gerard had started singing, the good kind that make you shudder and your heart feel especially warm, those goose bumps that make you feel happy. Gerard made Frank happy.

After he had encouraged his neighbor to sing along over and over, Frank had agreed to sing with him, although he had wished he could just stay silent and listen to Gerard's marvelous vocals. But to make him happy, he had sung a little himself, way quieter than Gerard to still be able to hear him and with his fingers tapping on the stirring wheel in time with the music. 

Frank was glad Gerard seemed to be so utterly satisfied. Not that he had been worried he would turn down his offer and not move in with Frank – he knew how much Gerard liked him – but it was nice and reassuring to see him like this nonetheless. They hadn't talked about the issue though, and Frank figured it wouldn't be necessary today. They had a couple of days still, but Frank would need to find a new place to stay within the next week, and for that he needed to know for sure whether Gerard would join him or not. 

Not today, though. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the time with Gerard, and make him even happier. The Misfits shirt he had gotten him was still in his apartment, waiting for them to return so Frank could top their date off perfectly. The remote to the electric buttplug in Gerard's ass was in Frank's pocket, unused, and Frank didn't even feel like using it. Not now anyway, he was fairly sure he would feel kinky enough to use it later this evening though. They had lots of time. But watching the totally adorable and talented Gerard next to him singing seemed to be not worth disturbing him with some vibration in his ass.

As to until now, Gerard didn't seem to have realized what Frank had put inside him. Well, he had probably figured out it was some kind of sex toy, obviously, but Frank didn't think he had fathomed that toy would have a remote-controlled vibration function. 

When Frank parked the car, he hurried to get out and practically ran around the car to open the car door for Gerard before he could do so himself. Grinning, he offered the older his right hand while the other one was holding the door open.

“Oh, thanks Frank,” Gerard said, positively surprised as he took Frank's hand. “That's too kind.”

“Anything for my baby,” Frank purred lovingly. He closed the door behind Gerard, then held his hand a little tighter as the two of them entered the building. Frank grinned like a maniac, his cheeks blushing as he clutched Gerard's hand yet a little stronger, making sure he couldn't go anywhere. He glanced at the beauty at his side, feeling really proud of himself that he had managed to go on a date with him, and his heart did somersaults when Gerard caught his eyes and smiled at him genially, squeezing his hand a little.

The line wasn't too long, and the two of them were able to get seats in the back of the theater, far away from everybody else, yet still somewhat in the middle so they could enjoy the movie. Gerard had wanted to watch a movie called _Suicide Squad_ , so of course Frank agreed. After buying a big serving of popcorn and a coke each, they went into the hall and took their seats, Gerard not without a soft moan due to the plug in his ass. They still had about ten minutes before the movie would start, so Frank was happy to be able to talk to Gerard a little more. Every second the two of them spent together was like a treasure to him, and he embraced every single moment. 

“So, that movie's supposed to be good?” he asked, his left arm looped around Gerard's shoulders and the right hand placed on his knee, drawing soft patterns into the fabric of his pants. 

Gerard leaned into the touch and nodded. “Yeah,” he sighed. “I've watched the trailer recently, and I think I heard some of my colleagues talk about it. There's this chick everyone finds attractive, but that's uninteresting for us, isn't it?”

“I already got a hot chick next to me, so yeah, I don't care about her,” Frank teased truthfully, eliciting a shy chuckle from Gerard. 

“You're so fond today, Frankie. Is it because of what happened yesterday? Because if so, you really don't need to worry, I'm good-”

“No it's not,” Frank assured, kissing Gerard's temple. “I just- I wanna be kind to you. I care about you.”

Gerard turned his head to look at Frank and offered him an endearing smile. “I care about you too. It's just so weird, you know, after what we've done in your bedroom and everything.”

“I know, but that's that and this, this is different. I would never treat you like that if we weren't about to have sex, you know that, right? And only as long as you enjoy it.”

Gerard nodded and pecked his lips briefly. “I do enjoy it. A lot.” He giggled and rested his head on Frank's shoulder, sighing happily. “But I enjoy this as well.” 

“So do I. We really should do this more often.” Frank smiled and kissed the top of Gerard's head. “Well, I'm glad we're gonna live together soon. We will be able to spend so much time together, Gee.”

Gerard seemed to stiffen in Frank's arms, like he suddenly felt uncomfortable. “Yeah...” he said quietly, voice shaky.

Frank's stomach felt weirdly empty all of the sudden. Something was wrong. “We... we are going to live together, right?”

Removing his head from Frank's shoulder, Gerard shifted in his seat so he was facing Frank. He took both of his hands and held them tightly, like he was afraid he might hurt Frank with what he was about to say, and Frank's heart tightened painfully. 

“Actually,” Gerard started, speaking slowly and cautiously. “I- I have decided against it.”

Frank drew a sharp breath, his eyes rushing to the floor. Oh, wow, okay. That hurt.

Gerard sighed and cupped his cheek with his hand, making him look at him. “Please listen to me, I have my reasons. You know, I just think we don't know each other well enough for something like that. I like you, I really do, I'm just scared that we won't get along that well if we move in together... We would be hanging around together basically all the time, and what if we find out we just don't like each other _that_ much?”

His eyes looked so vulnerable and honest, wide and pretty, as if Gerard's soul was visible through them, begging Frank to understand. What Gerard said made sense, sure it did, but Frank felt something crumble inside him at his stupid logical arguments. He didn't know what to say, everything coming to his mind seemed unfitting. Luckily, Gerard seemed to understand and continued talking for him. 

“I know this sucks, and I kinda hate myself for having this point of view, because I know it will hurt so much to watch you move away from me. I'm not a big fan of all this I'm-gonna-miss-you crap, but I am definitely going to miss you a lot. But we can see each other anyway, of course, I can come visit you and vice versa.”

“I... yeah. Sure,” Frank said vaguely. He really didn't want to sound like a stubborn teenager, but he just couldn't help feeling disappointed as heck. “But- I just thought you would have decided to move in with me. You seemed so convinced earlier, and so happy in the car, I just...”

“Because I love the idea of it,” Gerard explained, brows furrowed. “Because imagining it is amazing, and I want to be with you so badly, I really do. I just think it wouldn't be wise to rush into it, this is too important for me to be so reckless. And we still can go on dates, and meet, and kiss, and we could start videochatting or something. It'll be fun! And if things work out well, I still can move in with you, right?”

Frank sighed and nodded. Damn, this actually sounded logical. He felt his pride break a little at Gerard's rejection, but he wasn't going to argue now, he sure as fuck didn't want to ruin their date. They both had been looking forward to it too much. “Okay, babe,” he simply said, kissing Gerard briefly. “Let's talk about it later, okay? I wanna have a good time with you.”

“Sure, Frank,” he agreed with a smile, and as if on cue the light dimmed and a commercial spot started playing on the screen. Frank leaned back in his seat and sighed, his head filled with worries. Gerard was right, and although that bugged him to no end, he had to find that it actually was better if they took their time with things, because this was important to Frank, too. Really important. 

Stupid noise complaint. Stupid neighbors. Stupid thin walls. 

As the actual movie started playing and Gerard had curled up into Frank's side again, Frank was making a plan in his head. He would rent an apartment big enough for two people, he could effort it, and then he would keep treating Gerard like a princess and fuck him like a whore for several weeks, and then he would ask him again, and then Gerard would say yes for sure. He simply had to be the perfect boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Never had he associated Gerard with the term boyfriend. Was that what he was, though? Were they in a relationship? It sort of felt like it, but Frank kind of had the feeling that if he asked Gerard, he would say they couldn't be, not yet anyway, because they didn't know each other well enough or some shit like that. Yes, Frank was slightly salty about that, salty and disappointed. He didn't get turned down too often. 

Halfway through the movie – which by the way was kind of good, the chick in the short pants actually was kind of hot and if Frank was straight, he'd definitely want to fuck her – Frank decided his bitterness wouldn't get him anywhere and just ruin both of their moods. Feeling a little reassured by his plans, he told himself things would be fine and he didn't have to worry, and sort of forced himself to enjoy the date now. It was their very first, and Frank didn't want his main memory of it to be sitting next to Gerard in a bad mood. 

Because who would be in a bad mood near Gerard? Fucker was too cute when watching movies as it turned out, because he was really into everything that happened, as Frank was noticing now. He always laughed when someone made a joke, always held his breath during the thrilling scenes, and Frank started to feel really bad for just sitting next to him cold like a stone, sulky. He kissed Gerard's cheek to inform him he was sorry, and Gerard just smiled and nodded lightly without bothering to look a Frank, eyes fixated on the screen. 

Maybe they could have dinner afterwards. Frank had some money on himself, and he really wanted to spend it on Gerard. As his neighbor had said earlier, they didn't really know much about each other, and Frank started to see getting to know him even better as an exciting adventure, he was eager to learn everything about Gerard, so why not start with Gerard's eating habits and whether he would insist on paying for the food or would allow Frank to settle the bill for the both of them. What kind of beverage he liked to drink, except for beer, Frank had already found out he liked those drinks. 

He smiled to himself, planning their dinner in his head. Frank knew a good Italian restaurant not too far from here, probably even within walking distance so they could have a cute walk together, and maybe a cigarette. And then they could drive out of town to some kind of meadow, lay down there and look at the stars. As cheesy as it sounded, Frank imagined that to be really romantic, a perfect start to improve their relation. And they would be able to talk all along, find out about the other's interests and preferences. 

Wondering what time it was to be able to calculate everything carefully, Frank reached for his phone, but had to find the remote in his pocket instead. Smirking, he took it out cautiously and hid it behind his leg so Gerard couldn't see. They still could have a romantic date with a little fun, right? 

God, this would be so hot. Frank felt his dick twitch in his pants as he imagined what it would be like to have Gerard squirm next to him in the darkened room, filled with people who all would be oblivious to what was going on while Gerard would have to suppress moans, and he'd probably whisper in Frank's ear, begging him to stop with a shaky voice. Confident, he pressed the button that let the vibrator buzz at the lowest setting. 

A groan escaped Gerard's lip not even a second later, his head snapping so he was looking at Frank. 

“Bastard,” he murmured, a smirk on his lips. “I fucking knew it.”

“Don't talk to me like that, baby,” Frank answered and pushed the button with the big plus above it, so the vibration intensified. 

Gerard bit his lip and shifted in his seat, reaching for Frank's hand to squeeze it tightly. “Frankie, not here,” he pleaded. “People will notice-”

“They won't if you keep quiet. We've already practiced that, haven't we?” he teased and set the vibration to setting 3. 10 was the highest setting available, and Frank had never tested it because usually people would beg him to stop as soon as he reached 7 or 8, but Frank was eager to find out what Gerard would be able to take, especially in a public area where he couldn't even fucking moan. See, Frank was really making an effort to get to know him better. 

Resting his head against the back of the chair, Gerard groaned and closed his eyes. “Fuck, I- Frank, I really wanted to watch that movie, you know, it's really good-”

“I'll watch it with you again any time,” Frank offered with a smirk. “Also, I'd appreciate it very much if you'd addressed me as sir, as I've taught you so well. You don't want me to increase the vibration, do you?”

“N-no sir.” Frank could see sweat forming on Gerard's forehead as he pressed his body into the seat, fingers interlaced with Frank's, chest raising and falling rapidly. “I'm sorry. Please- please let's just watch the movie-”

“This is your punishment, doll,” Frank explained, putting the remote back in his pocket. Setting 3 was alright for now, he figured. He leaned over Gerard, his hand against the crook of his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. 

He had meant to make it short and innocent, but Gerard had other intentions. Hungrily he pulled him closer by the hair, yanking on it desperately as his tongue invaded Frank's mouth fiercely. His hot body pressed up into Frank as far as their position allowed it, moans spilling from his mouth into Frank's. “Fuck, sir, that feels so good. Shit-”

Frank bit Gerard's lip warningly, not wanting to give him the feeling of being able to gain the upper hand. “Slowly, baby,” he growled against Gerard's lips. 

“I'm sorry,” Gerard uttered breathlessly, body shaking. “Please- please turn it down for now, I- fuck, it's so fucking good, I'm going to cum for sure if you don't-”

“You won't cum, Gerard,” Frank informed him strictly. “Not unless I tell you too.”

“God, please-” Gerard begged, taking Frank's hand and guiding it towards his crotch. His dick was rock-hard, pressing into Frank's palms as he let it get rubbed against it by Gerard. “I can't be in here like _this_ , fuck. Can I please go to the bathroom and cum, please sir-”

“I said no. And if you keep begging, I'll worsen the punishment, got it?” He withdrew his hand from Gerard's cock assertively, trying to be strict although his own cock had hardened and made his pants uncomfortably tight. “But as soon as we're home I'll fuck you so good, we'll let every single neighbor hear us, yeah? I'll fuck you better than you can even fucking fathom, thrust into your sweet ass without any further preparation and against the nearest surface we can find-”

Gerard whined, biting his lip and begging Frank with his adorable puppy eyes. “Yes sir, please, that sounds so good.”

“And now be a good girl and watch the movie,” Frank ordered with a grin, turning his eyes to the big screen in front of them as Gerard nodded weakly and did the same, writhing and gasping quietly. Frank chuckled softly, happy they had no one near them who would see them messing around. This date was going to be _amazing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments make my day! Thanks for all the support guys. 
> 
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

By the end of the movie, Gerard was buzzing and writhing next to Frank with desperate sounds leaving his lips and his eyes shut tightly. He was obviously finding it really hard to maintain self-control, and Frank might have felt bad for him if it wasn't so utterly entertaining. And arousing. Hell, was it hot to hear him groan like that, to feel Gerard's fingers digging into the skin of his hands and to hear his suppressed moans and his shaky voice whenever Gerard would attempt to change Frank's mind again, whispering pleas in Frank's ear, promises of what he would do to him and how well-behaved he would be later, and that he had definitely learned his lesson. That he would be the perfect whore for Frank now, but Frank was pretty sure he had heard him say these exact words before, so he wasn't really impressed, in fact hearing his neighbor's desperate promises made his cock even harder and increased his amusement to no end, and Gerard didn't really achieve anything apart from Frank mischievously changing the vibration setting from time to time, making Gerard gasp in relief whenever he lowered it and whine whenever Frank chose to increase the vibration.

Frank was a sadist, and one who loved showing off his power. Of course he didn't mind having to fuck or whip Gerard into oblivion, hell no, but seeing him like this without having to do anything at all was a fucking amazing feeling. He literally needed to move only a single finger to have Gerard squirm and beg for release, to make him feel so much pleasure he would suffer from it, and it was the best feeling in the world.

So, obviously, as soon as the closing credits started to play, Gerard jumped to his feet and tried to pull Frank with him, out of the building and, as Frank was guessing, into Frank's car where Gerard was planning to have hot and messy sex, which wasn't exactly repelling to Frank if he was honest, but he had other intentions. He slowly followed after Gerard, taking his time gathering all his stuff as his neighbor tugged at his arm impatiently, which only led to Frank pressing the plus button again to make Gerard squirm in shiver. With the other man panting and weak, Frank took his hand properly and began to guide him out of the room into the well-lit entry hall, where Gerard earned a couple of concerned looks. Frank squeezed his hand firmly, both to show him he was okay but also as a warning to pull himself together.

“Is your friend alright?” an elderly lady with gray curls and a cute bow tie in her hair asked Frank. 

“Yeah,” Frank answered, putting on a reassuring smile. “He just had too much popcorn, I think. Dude always gets stomachaches from that, yet he never learns from his mistakes...”

The woman chuckled softly and offered Gerard a friendly wink. “Hope you get better soon, sweetie.”

“Thank you,” Frank heard Gerard mumble, then hurried to say goodbye to the lady and pulled Gerard out of the room. He could have talked to the woman a little longer, started a conversation even, just to torture Gerard a few minutes more, but he wasn't a monster, and also talking to an old woman wasn't much of a turn on to Frank, no matter how friendly and caring she might be.

So he practically dragged Gerard out of the building and around the street corner, away from where they had left his car, enjoying Gerard's whiny expression mix with confusion. “S-sir,” he breathed, making Frank grin proudly that he had addressed him correctly, even in public where the people walking by could actually hear them if they cared to listen. “Please- where are we going? The car's behind us.”

“I know,” Frank cooed sweetly. “We're not going to the car.”

“We aren't? A-Aren't we going to go home?” Gerard's voice sounded so ridiculously hot, horny as hell and with a spark of hope in it, like he was thinking Frank would lead him to some place to fuck that was closer than their apartments.

“Nope,” Frank stated, smiling to himself.

“So... where are we going then?” Gerard asked hesitantly.

“Restaurant.”

“We're- we're gonna have sex at a _restaurant_?” Gerard whispered, unbelieving. Frank bit his lip to suppress a grin that would give away the satisfaction he felt reducing Gerard to something needy and desperate like this.

“We're not,” he said calmly, dragging Gerard forward a little more forceful to keep him moving, which became harder with Gerard's reluctance and confusion growing. 

“Frank- sir, does that mean we're not- having sex now?” Gerard moaned beside him, his breath heavy from keeping up with Frank walking a bit faster than necessary and the stimulation against his prostate. Frank might have wanted to have a romantic walk to the restaurant, but they still had the opportunity to do that when they would return to their car.

“That's exactly what it means, honey,” Frank answered sweetly, glancing at Gerard briefly to see his facial expression drop.

“Please,” he simply said, suddenly stopping and standing still, his hand clutching Frank's so tightly the dominant one had to stop as well. Frank complied, not wanting to cause a drama here because Gerard was being stubborn, but mainly because he found this amusing enough to want to hear what Gerard would beg for now. “Sir, please, I'll do anything you want me to, just _please_ fuck me, god. I can't- I fucking _can't_ keep going like this, I'm fucking dying, sir, please-”

“I don't like it when my pets swear so unnecessarily much, Gee,” Frank informed him, stroking his hair gently. “Watch your mouth.”

“How about you take care of my mouth?” Gerard asked, stepping as close to Frank as their public situation would allow it without seeming like he was about to tear Frank's clothes off to get fucked by him, and maybe even a little closer than that because Frank could almost feel other people's gazes piercing them, judging, but he couldn't really bring himself to bother as Gerard continued. “How about we go back to your car, you sit behind the wheel and I sit next to you, and then you open your pants and let me suck your big cock, sir? Would you want your whore to suck your cock in public? Would you want to see your pet do that for you, to suck you off so good right in front of everyone, and make me swallow your hot cum? That's what you want, isn't it, that's what you like, sir. Please let me suck you off, I wanna be such a good slut for you, _please_ , sir, I want you to fucking choke me with your dick-”

“Fuck you,” Frank growled, his erection growing rapidly in his pants. Okay, he might have been thinking he would be able to resist, to tease Gerard until he was sobbing on his knees, begging Frank for mercy and not be effected by it whatsoever, but hearing Gerard moan things like that in his ear wasn't something he had counted in. In fact, it was his hoarse voice and desperate suggestions that led Frank to feel not quite sure about his intentions anymore, and with every syllable leaving his neighbor's dirty mouth, that unsureness increased.

“No, I want you to fuck me, sir. But since you said you wouldn't do that, I was hoping I could at least take your dick in my mouth for a little time. I swear I'll make it so good- take you in all the way until it makes me gag, I wanna-”

“Shut up, whore,” Frank ordered, probably louder than he should have, and grabbed Gerard by his upper arm. His cock was throbbing angrily as he almost jogged towards his car, Gerard eagerly following him. Frank didn't like the fact that Gerard had been able to manipulate him with simple dirty talk, made him so horny for his neighbor's mouth, and he sure as fuck would punish Gerard for it, but right now all he needed was his cock in that exact mouth, and so he pushed Gerard into the car as soon as they had reached it, then hurried to sit behind the wheel.

“You'll regret talking to me like that,” he threatened as he started the engine and began driving, away from the busy parking lot, intending to park the car somewhere more private. A little more private, at least, as much as the thought of public sex excited him, he wasn't dumb enough to get arrested or something for receiving a blowjob in the fucking center of the city with people literally being able to see them if they looked through one of the windows.

“But-” Gerard started, then seemed to come to the conclusion arguing wouldn't lead him anywhere good. “Why are you driving away?” he asked instead, obviously disappointed Frank's pants were still on.

“I wouldn't want people to call the police,” Frank said, eyes on the road firmly as he drove the car out of the center of the city. “Don't be so fucking impatient, my pet.”

“I'm sorry, sir,” Gerard apologized. “I'm just- fuck, you have no idea how that feels, I'm so _fucking_ horny... Sir, may I touch myself? Please?”

“Why are you so damn talkative today?” Frank wanted to know, meeting Gerard's submissive eyes briefly. “Usually you're more silent and shy.”

“I'm sorry,” Gerard repeated. “I just feel happy today. Confident.”

“But you're not confident enough to disobey, are you?”

“That's not about b-being confident, sir,” the man stated. “It's about wanting to submit myself to you, no matter what mood I'm in. So no, sir, I won't disobey.”

Frank smirked. “Good answer, slut,” he praised, placing a hand on Gerard's thigh. His neighbor moaned softly, pressing into the long awaited touch, urging Frank to touch him more. “The answer is no, though, you won't get to touch yourself for a longer time. Tell me, my pet, what am I punishing you for?”

“F-for cumming without your permission, s-sir,” Gerard stammered, breath hitching as Frank caressed the inside of his thigh, kneading his flesh through the hard fabric of his pants. “And for fucking your mouth.”

“That's right. You received pleasure through me without my consent. So, of course, I'm not going to allow you to fucking touch yourself, slut. You should be grateful I'm about to let you suck my dick so you can start making it up to me.” The streets became less and less filled now as Frank steered the car away from the restaurant they had wanted to go in. He already had a place in mind where they could go, where now – at almost 9 PM – nobody would disturb them.

“I am grateful, sir,” Gerard said with a quiet voice. “I'm grateful for everything you offer me, everything you do to me.”

And although Frank had promised himself he wouldn't be sour about Gerard rejecting moving in with him, and although he knew Gerard was talking about mere sexual things, and this had nothing to do with him not accepting Frank's offer, it still made him a little mad. “Yeah, right,” he practically spat, but continued before Gerard could get suspicious as to what he was implying to. “We're almost there. How about you stop being an annoying brat and busy your fucking mouth with what it was made for, and that is having my dick in it. And you better make this fucking worth it, or I'll punish you harder than ever before. You don't know what I'm able to do to you, you filthy slut.”

He could feel Gerard tense up under his fingers, then shiver lightly as he nodded eagerly. Frank removed the hand from his thigh and used it to open his pants instead, growling in relief when his cock wasn't restricted by the fabric anymore. A few seconds later, when Gerard had undone his seat belt and leaned over Frank's crotch, now kneeling on his seat so he could reach Frank better, he could feel his neighbor's hot breath against his sensitive skin, and he had to bite his lip to not moan already. He wouldn't moan today, he didn't want Gerard to know how much he could control Frank with the pleasure his mouth could give him, it was way too much already that Frank had given in to the offer of a blowjob in his car. It bothered him not to be fully in control, it should be _him_ telling Gerard to suck his dick or else, not Gerard begging and dirty talking until he would give in. It didn't bother him anymore when Gerard lowered his head yet a little more and took a fairly big part of Frank's cock into his mouth, making all thoughts disappear from Frank's head for a second, the only feeling streaming through him being pure pleasure.

“Fuck-” he gasped, his fingers digging into the steering wheel. “Oh shit, Gerard-”

Taking the shaft in his right hand, Gerard was now digging his tongue into the slit. This was, in fact, the very first blowjob Frank received while driving, and he now came to face with how fucking hard it was to concentrate on anything other than the firm grip around his cock and the warmth on his head. He slowed down, not wanting to cause an accident like this, especially not when Gerard wasn’t even secured by a seat belt. His right hand took a firm grip of Gerard’s hair, not pulling it, just holding him there. Gerard hummed in approval of the touch, then started bobbing his head slowly, cheeks hollowed. Another curse word slipped from Frank’s mouth, his eyes closing briefly as the sensation streamed through him, spreading from his cock into every single cell of his body. Whether it was being in public, or because Gerard had teased him so much before, there was something different about how wet and warm Gerard felt around him now, his tongue skillfully lapping over his tip whenever he came up. Frank could feel Gerard’s spit dripping down his shaft, and the man now was making delicious slurping noises as he took him into his mouth over and over again, a little deeper each time. 

Frank had managed to remain relatively silent until now as he reached an almost empty parking, pulling into a spot far away from everybody else. There was a couple just getting into their car about 10 feet away and a bald man just walking away from his vehicle, but none of them were able to see what was going on, especially not in the semi-darkness of a distant street lamp, so Frank figured they would be good as he stopped the engine and leaned back in his seat, finally able to enjoy the blowjob fully. His breath was coming hot and heavy as both his hands were in Gerard’s hair now, pressing his head against his crotch eagerly, way too close to cumming already. 

“That all you got, Gerard?” he panted, still not wanting to show how good it felt, and that it actually had been a good idea to do this in the car, a really good one. 

Gerard hummed around him, sending another especially intense wave of pleasure through Frank’s body, and increased the pace of his motions yet a little more with his tongue swirling around the shaft of his cock. Frank pressed his head down a little harder and Gerard instantly stopped moving himself, allowing Frank to guide the motions of his head. When Frank’s cock was pressing against the back of Gerard’s throat with the man gagging just a little, Frank thrust his hips up into him gently, eager to receive even more pleasure. He moaned loudly, his eyes slipping shut and his teeth almost piercing his bottom lip as he felt his cock sliding into Gerard’s throat with every thrust. The other man just took it without any kind of complaint or resistance, being such a good slut that Frank felt his balls tense up and the orgasm approach quickly. He didn’t want this to be over, though, not yet, so he mustered all his willpower and used his hands in Gerard’s hair to pull the man up so he came face to face with him again, leaving his cock throbbing and now kind of cold with all the wetness around it. Gerard’s cheeks were flushed and wet, from tears streaming down the corners of his eyes and his own saliva everywhere. His eyeliner was even messier than before, now blackening half of his face and streaming down his cheeks along with the tears. His hair was chaotic, everything was, and he was so fucking beautiful like this. Frank pressed his lips against his neighbor’s parted lips, swollen and wet from the blowjob. Gerard melted into it immediately, moaning softly as he let Frank’s tongue dominate his as he tugged at his hair forcefully. Frank removed one hand from his hair just a couple of seconds later though, and let it slide into the pocket of his pants where he kept the remote to press the plus button yet again. Gerard cried out at an instant, trying to pull away from the kiss to pant and handle the even more intense buzzing in his ass, but both of Frank’s hands were back in his hair immediately, keeping him close. Breathy moans left Gerard’s sloppy mouth and were swallowed by Frank’s eager one as their lips collided repeatedly, tongues dancing and hearts racing in their chests. Gerard was whimpering constantly, his whole body shaking as he silently was begging for relief, for the touch he needed more than anything in the world right now, and Frank felt generous enough to give it to him. His right hand slid from Gerard’s hair over his chest and stopped at the prominent bulge between his neighbor’s legs, the man falling apart even more as he started massaging him through his tight pants. 

“Please, sir-“ he gasped desperately into Frank’s mouth. “Please let me cum, please- _fuck_.”

Frank might have felt generous enough to give Gerard the long awaited touch, yet he wasn’t completely convinced the man deserved to orgasm. The fingers of his left hand wrapped around the man’s throat and squeezed gently, making him fall to pieces completely. He removed his lips from Gerard’s and looked him in the eyes instead, face not even an inch away from the other man’s. 

“Oh, but you’ve been such a _bad_ slut, baby,” he teased, his hand caressing the other man’s throbbing cock through the fabric of his pants still. “Not only did you cum without my permission and fucked my mouth, but now you also seduced me? That’s so sinful, Gerard, I honestly don’t know what has gotten into you…”

“I’m sorry,” Gerard panted sincerely. “I- please forgive me, sir, or punish me. Please, spank me, please, sir-“

“Oh, I will,” Frank stated with a smirk, fingers pressing against Gerard’s windpipe hard enough to make his breath labored and heavy as he continued to pant. “I will punish you so hard, and I think I’m gonna start now by not letting you cum.” 

“N-no, please-!” Desperation filled Gerard’s pretty hazel eyes, eliciting a soft chuckle from Frank. “Please let me cum, I’d do _anything_ , please I fucking beg you sir-“ 

Frank was well aware that “anything” included moving in with him, and that he would totally be able to exploit Gerard’s condition to make him change his mind and promise to leave their apartments, and yes, Frank might be an ass, but he wasn’t _that_ much of an ass, he didn’t want to force his neighbor into something he had decided against. “You’re so fucking slutty, Gee. So fucking desperate although I made you cum only a few hours ago, don’t you remember? Took your delicious cock into my mouth, swallowed you while you were pressed against the door, talking to good old innocent Bert on the phone. I had my fingers in your ass and I made you feel so fucking good, didn’t I?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Gerard sobbed, the memories of that turning him on even more.

“So instead of being grateful for that,” Frank continued in a slow voice. “You are greedy enough to seduce me and beg for even more.”

“But-“

“I know about the butt plug in your ass, baby, I know that’s what's driving you crazy. And that only means that you’re not able to take your punishment either, and that leads to further punishment.” 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Gerard repeated breathlessly. “Is- is there anything I can do to change your mind? Please, I- I promise I can show you that I’m a better slut now, let me- let me suck your dick, please, let me-“

Frank pressed his lips against Gerard’s again, kissing him hungrily. Fuck, he was so hot begging like that, so fucking desperate and needy, making Frank so weak he wasn’t even able to resist kissing his red flushed lips any longer. Gerard moaned wantonly into Frank’s mouth again, kissing him just as eagerly back. “Okay,” Frank uttered hoarsely. “Suck my cock, fuck-“ 

Gerard complied immediately, leaning forwards faster than Frank could have reacted, and mere seconds later he felt his heat around his head again as his tongue swirled around the tip. The younger one growled eagerly, the hand that had been massaging Gerard’s bulge before was now placed on the curve of the man’s ass instead because he couldn’t quite reach his dick in this position.  
With Gerard’s tongue caressing all his sensitive spots so eagerly, Frank knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Now the man even started massaging his balls, softly cupping his hand around them and making feel Frank oh so good. “Gonna cum down your throat, whore,” Frank panted, words slurry with pleasure. “Gonna make you swallow it all.”

Gerard moaned longingly, deepthroating his neighbor’s cock delicately and sucking him for dear life. “F-fuck.” A strangled moan escaped the younger man’s throat as he started thrusting up into Gerard’s mouth again, rougher this time, chasing his orgasm as he felt his balls tense up and his stomach spin rapidly. His motions became erratic, stuttering, and then he gasped, his free hand clutching Gerard’s hair, pressing him against his crotch as he felt his hot semen spilling into Gerard's mouth. Eyes having slipped shut, Frank bit his lip to suppress a loud cry as he rocked his hips to ride out his orgasm, panting heavily. He let Gerard pull away eventually, the man gasping for breath when his head jolted up, face flushed and wet from spit, sweat and other bodily fluids, with a string of cum running down his chin. 

“Tha-ank you, sir,” Gerard breathed hoarsely, voice wrecked from Frank fucking his throat. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Frank exhaled as he slowly came down from his amazing orgasm, smirking at his neighbor. “Sit back down in your seat, we’re driving back to the restaurant.”

Obviously disappointed and still horny as heck, Gerard nodded obediently and shifted in his seat, then fastened his seatbelt and waited patiently for Frank to tuck his by now limp cock in his pants and start driving. “Since you actually did behave really good,” Frank began as he started the engine, feeling Gerard tense up with hope next to him. “You may touch yourself now. And you may cum. But you better hurry, because I will turn off the vibrator as soon as we reach the restaurant, and then we’ll have a nice dinner together, no matter whether you’re still hard or not, got it?” he spoke strictly, but made sure to smile at Gerard reassuringly to show him he was intending to continue their actual date then, romantic and sweet, just like they had started it.

“Thank you- thank you so much, sir.” Gerard hurried to get his pants open and his cock out, quickly wrapping his fingers around the shaft and moving his fist up and down in harsh, demanding motions, groaning under his breath. 

“Oh, and I want to fucking hear you,” Frank added when Gerard continued to suppress the noises and just groan softly from time to time. “Fucking moan for me, and say my name when you cum.”

“Yes, s-sir,” the man uttered, obviously relieved since a desperate moan followed his words. He let his head roll back and rest against the back of the seat, his hand moving rapidly and fast. Those tiny ah-noises Frank had learned to love so much echoed through the car as Frank reached the main road again, heading towards the restaurant.  
They only had been driving for maybe two minutes when Gerard got even louder, arching his hips off the seat.

“Fuck, fuck, _Frank_ -!” he exhaled, moving his hand yet a little faster before Frank saw him cum into his fist, more whorish moans filling the car. 

“Oh, holy shit-” Gerard breathed, completely spent. Frank grinned and turned off the vibrator as promised, then handed Gerard a tissue so he wouldn’t ruin his pants and/or Frank’s car, which Gerard gratefully accepted. 

They reached the restaurant when he was done cleaning himself and had sort of regained posture. Gerard leaned over to kiss Frank briefly, then wanted to storm out of the car happily, but was held back by his neighbor. “Baby, you don’t wanna go in there like this,” he announced with a grin. “You really should have a look at your face- your make-up is _everywhere_!”

“Oh,” Gerard said, flushing, then hurried to look at himself in the mirror. “Shit, I look like I just had a fucking breakdown or something.” 

“That’s true,” Frank admitted. “But you look hot as fuck. And kinda cute.”

Gerard flipped him off and busied himself with rubbing his eyeliner off his cheeks, smirking the whole time. He then made a weak attempt to sort out his mess of a haircut, but like certain other things in this car, his hair just didn’t want to be straight. Frank took the opportunity to check his looks as well – he looked a little breathless still, with his face slightly reddened and a thin layer of sweat on his forehead, but other than that he was able to acknowledge yet again that he looked pretty hot. 

“Come on, hurry,” he demanded, watching the cute man next to him desperately trying to look like a normal person who didn’t have an exhausting orgasm just a few minutes ago. “I’m dying of hunger!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so since a lovely reader made me aware of that putting a trigger warning here would be appropriate, I'll add one real quick. This chapter contains abandonment vulnerability play stuff - if that's not for you, please skip it. 
> 
> if you're okay with it, have fun reading! :)

Being in the dimmed room made Gerard feel more sleepy and exhausted with every passing minute. He was tired and his body felt utterly drained, but somehow it was the good kind of tired, like there was something inside him making him feel completely satisfied and happy. He forced his heavy eyelids open to look at the man opposite him. His perfectly shaped face, the dark hair that made his appearance even more attractive, his in the candlelight twinkling eyes that he would watch Gerard from time to time with when he thought Gerard wasn’t looking, and his soft lips that would turn into a lopsided grin whenever their gazes did meet. He was beautiful. Frank was the most beautiful human being Gerard had ever met, and, as far as he was concerned, would ever meet.

Gerard couldn’t believe he was actually having dinner with that man right now. In a really good restaurant, too, with red curtains and carpets, expensive-looking chandeliers, polite waiters, cozy-sounding Italian music and those cute, circular tables with a white candle on top of each. Way too expensive for him, but when he had told Frank so after they had entered, he had offered to pay for Gerard, and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. So, after trying to argue a little anyway, because he obviously couldn’t let Frank pay _everything_ , Frank had only needed to let his hand slide into his pocket and make Gerard feel the familiar buzzing in his butt to make him shiver and whine a little right away. Frank made Gerard promise not to argue any further and then turned it off again. Gerard was glad about that, honestly – the fucking thing was pressed up right against his prostate, and the angle was so good that the mere act of walking send waves of pleasure through his exhausted body. And Gerard had cum so, so hard in the car earlier, he still felt spent from it although an hour or more had passed since.

The fact that Frank satisfied him both sexually and love-wise was still odd to Gerard. He hadn’t even expected them to fuck when talking to Frank first. The smile on his lips widened a little as he remembered the incident; how fucking nervous he’d been to give Frank the letter that somebody accidentally had thrown into his letterbox, how relaxed and superior Frank had seemed to him. Not much had changed, if you think about it – Frank obviously still was the dominant one and Gerard was some nervous dude who wasn’t able to believe his luck most of the time.

But they _had_ fucked, and they _had_ developed an interest in each other, and now they were almost done with their first proper date.

The date wasn’t what Gerard had expected; well, he hadn’t imagined Frank to purposefully drive him crazy with a buttplug in his ass, also he hadn’t thought he’d end up blowing Frank’s cock in an empty parking lot. It was nice, though. Really nice, like the perfect mix of romance and sexual stuff.

As he’d said before, Frank was perfect.

“What are you thinking about?” Frank asked, snapping Gerard out of his lovesick thoughts.

He blushed and smiled shyly. “You,” he admitted, tugging his hands under his thighs so he could swing his legs. “How this all started. And the date. I’ve really enjoyed this, Frank- we should do this more often.”

“We should.” Frank smiled, taking a nip from his water. He wasn’t drinking alcohol since he still needed to drive the both of them home, but had insisted on ordering an expensive Clos du Bois for Gerard. Gerard had complained about not wanting to drink alone, but had drunk his wine without any further reluctance after taking the first nip – shit was _good_. Also Frank had promised the both of them would have a beer or two together when they got home, so he would drink a little bit then, too. “This date isn’t over yet, though,” he continued. “We’re still getting our dessert! Or, well, in theory we are… I wonder when they will bring our food.”

“I’m pretty full already,” Gerard admitted. He had eaten a whole serving of Chicken Piccata, and drunk two - or three? - glasses of wine that made him feel increasingly light-headed. Frank had had a Cheese Pizza because most of the other dishes included meat, and as Gerard now had learned, Frank was a vegetarian. These kind of dates really worked for Gerard, he got to know his neighbor and maybe-boyfriend so much better. Since they were in an Italian restaurant, Frank had also mentioned he had Italian roots, which was really fucking interesting to Gerard. He wanted to know _everything_ about the man in front of him. “And the place is busy, guess we just need to be patient.”

He offered Frank a smile, hoping to lighten his mood. Not that the man was in a bad mood to begin with, but Gerard wanted him to be completely happy, just the way he was feeling. The gesture seemed to work though, because Frank’s face lightened up immediately, his hand reaching across the table to interlace his fingers with Gerard’s who had stopped swinging his legs and placed his palms on the smooth wooden surface.

“You’re probably right,” Frank said with a smile. “I just really want that Tiramisu, you know. And then I wanna head home – I’m getting a little jealous you get to drink and I have to wait for my crappy beer.”

Gerard knew he was joking, yet he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. “Sorry,” he mumbled, frowning. “I could have driven, you know- I asked you if you were really fine with me drinking-“

“Honey, I’m kidding!” Frank grinned, squeezing his hand lovingly. “I’m totally fine with the beer. I love beer. And it’s kinda funny to watch you getting drunk, you’re adorable.”

“I’m not drunk!” Gerard protested, raising his voice. He looked around to find a few people looking at him in an annoyed way and lowered his voice to a simple whisper instead, feeling awkward. “I’m not,” he insisted again, leaning forward so Frank could hear him. “I swear!”

Frank just grinned his gorgeous grin and shook his head, amused. “It’s fine, Gee.”

“I’m not!” Gerard repeated urgently. Okay, he might be feeling light-headed, but just a little. He didn’t want Frank to think he was getting drunk all the time, because he wasn’t, really, he just really liked this wine.

He felt a little hurt when Frank just kept shaking his head with a soft chuckle instead of taking him seriously.

“I’m not drunk!” Gerard said again, starting to feel stupid for saying the same thing over and over.

“I didn’t say that,” Frank stated defensively, stroking Gerard’s hand with his thumb. The touch felt so nice and soothing that Gerard calmed down at an instant, forgetting why he was feeling so agitated for a minute. “I only said it was fun to watch you getting drunk. I didn’t say you were drunk already.”

Gerard felt even more stupid now, blushing. “I’m sorry,” he said, keeping his eyes on their intertwined fingers. “I just- I’m so happy to be here with you. I don’t want you to think I need alcohol to make this night perfect-“

Frank chuckled again, now using his other hand to envelope Gerard’s hand in the both of his. “Gerard, it’s fine. Really, I didn’t even mean to make you upset. I was just joking. Everything is perfect.”

The smile reassured Gerard and he nodded, grinning. “Okay. Thank you.”

“I like it when you drink, Gee,” Frank said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “It reminds me of the first time we met.”

“What a lovely memory,” Gerard commented sarcastically, sticking his tongue out. “I thought there would be more behind that evening than the both of us getting drunk.”

“There is.” Frank leaned yet a little closer, lowering his voice until it was nothing but a whispered growl. “Can I be honest with you, baby?”

Gerard's eyes were wide and expectant, the alcohol having turned him somewhat child-like and naïve as he, too, leaned forward and nodded hastily. “Sure, anytime. What is it?”

“I jerk off to that evening a lot,” Frank said, smiling. Gerard gulped and started chewing his bottom lip, eager to hear more. “When I lay in bed late at night, exhausted from work and thinking about you, all these memories always come back to my mind. How you basically attacked me in the kitchen, unaware of what my sexual preferences are. The way your beautiful eyes lightened up when I told you my rules. You look so pretty on your knees, Gee. So fucking beautiful and obedient. My good little slut. You are my slut, aren't you?”

Gerard nodded eagerly, eyes focused on Frank nonstop. “Y-yes, sir,” he whispered, immediately slipping into subspace whenever Frank would talk to him like that. The effect was just increased by the alcohol in his system. “Your slut.”

“Good boy,” Frank praised, raising a hand to pet Gerard's cheek gently. “When I jerk off, I imagine you begging for my cock in your ass. I think about how well you can stretch around me, let me slip into your tight little hole, let me use you. I think about the sounds leaving your perfect lips, begging for more. I think about my hands around your throat. My cum in your ass or your mouth. Or on your face – fuck, baby, you look so fucking nice with my cum on your face. Do you want me to do that to you this night? Cover your face in my cum?”

“Yes, please, sir.” Gerard took in everything Frank said, not really aware of his surroundings anymore. He didn't care about their Tiramisu anymore, all he wanted to do was get out of here and let Frank use his body in any way he wanted. His cock seemed to have recovered from his previous orgasm abruptly and was fully hard in his pants again, silently pleading for Frank to touch it. He shifted in his seat in arousal and felt the buttplug rub against his prostate delicately, making him moan softly, taking away the pain he was constantly feeling from the bruises on his skin.

Of course these bruises hurt, but if Gerard was completely honest, he felt honored for being able to have them. They were signs of Frank teaching him a lesson and marking his territory, sort of, and that meant that he considered Gerard his territory. Gerard was his. Therefore, feeling the darkened marks on his skin didn't bother Gerard at all, they made him proud. 

"I wanna touch you, baby," Frank breathed out, quiet enough so only Gerard could hear. The elder was pretty sure this kind of conversation was inappropriate for a noble restaurant like this, but he found himself not bothered by it whatsoever. Everything about Frank was so enchanting, addictive. Especially when filthy secrets slipped from his lips.  
"I wanna touch you so badly. Wanna feel all of your body, every inch of you - you don't even know how fucking beautiful you are. Fuck, I need to feel you around my cock so, so bad-"

"Your dessert, sirs." 

The waiter’s voice startled Gerard, dragging him back into reality at once. He stared at the man's friendly but firm face, looking down at the two of them with two fairly big servings of tiramisu in his hands. Frank had spoken quietly, yet it was definitely possible for him to have heard. Gerard looked back at Frank, seeking help, but he just kept his eyes on Gerard, smirking. 

"Th-thank you," Gerard stammered out as the man placed the desserts on the table, then turned around to leave.

Fuck, Frank had done it to Gerard again. Made him forget everything else except him, so everything Gerard could focus on was Frank, Frank and what he was telling him. He blushed really badly now, realizing they had to look pretty fucking obvious, leaning forward and whispering to each other. And Gerard's facial expression must have been more than just a little turned on. Crap, the things that man made him do. 

"What's wrong, don't wanna start eating?" Frank teased as he watched Gerard's eyes darting around the room, looking for anybody to have seen them talk about sex. Frank just grabbed his tiramisu and started scooping it into his mouth, eyes trained on the man in front of him. 

"I- I don't- I'm not really hungry," he gasped, yet took the spoon in his hand anyway, knowing he would waste Frank's money if he didn't touch the desert. "I'm- I'm hard."

Gerard could feel Frank's smug grin before he looked into the man's eyes, shivering when he saw the immense lust in them. "So am I, baby. Trust me, I'll fuck you so good later. But now, you gotta finish your dessert, Gerard. Be a good boy and eat up."

**

“P-please…”

Gerard’s desperate voice echoed through the seemingly empty room, tiny and pathetic. Almost pathetic enough to make Frank give in and stop teasing him, but just almost. The sight of the pretty man on his bed with his arms and legs tied to the bedposts was enough to make him wait a little longer though, just a few minutes longer before he’d fuck him senseless. He was in the middle of Frank's bed, the only light in the room coming from a distant street lamp shining through the window, making Gerard look so damn hot with his arms spread and his legs spread just as much, bent a little, offering the most perfect view for Frank. 

Gerard’s cock was lying on his stomach, heavy and leaking all over his abdomen, wet from where Frank’s tongue had left stripes. The cock ring around the base added yet more beauty to the entirety. Frank hadn’t made him wear it because Gerard had been bad, but just because Frank wanted him to, and because he knew Gerard loved it as well.

His first instinct had been to grab Gerard as soon as they had closed the front door behind them and fuck him on the floor, literally tear the obstructive clothes off his body, get that plug out of him and fuck his ass as hard as he could. His cock had been hard for ages and hurt, and Frank knew Gerard was feeling just the same. Yet, luckily, he had thought about it and come to the conclusion Gerard deserved to get teased a little more, especially after having his way with the blowjob in the car earlier. And Frank loved teasing Gerard, making him desperate until he was nothing but a sobbing mess with a raging boner; so that’s what he decided to do instead of ram into him in his hallway.

Frank had undone his tie and blindfolded Gerard with it when they had entered the apartment, then guided him into the bedroom where he started to make out with him. He wanted to start slowly, maybe even almost innocently, like he wasn’t going to be rough tonight. Gerard had loved it right away, letting himself get kissed by Frank passionately and without even fighting his dominance once, completely submitting himself to his neighbor with his eyes blindfolded. Frank’s left hand had had a firm grip in Gerard’s hair, holding him in place, as the other one explored the man’s body and undressed him bit by bit, until Gerard was fully naked and Frank allowed him to press his bared cock against his thigh, rubbing against him. Then Frank had turned Gerard around and made him bend over, so his hands rested on the bed and his ass was up. Gerard had been told not to move or make any noises, and when he had agreed with a shuddering nod, Frank had removed the plug from his ass.

It was so nice to see Gerard opened like that, yet still needy and horny for him, always ready to take more. With his neighbor’s ass right in front of his face, Frank hadn’t been able to resist letting his tongue flicker across his entrance, and although it had been a brief contact, it had made Gerard shudder and emit a half-suppressed moan. The latter had earned him a firm slap from Frank on the already colored ass cheek, but Frank could have sworn Gerard had leaned into the touch and whined a little desperately when the blow was over, almost urging him to hit him again.

Frank hadn't done that though, but told him to lie down on his back; Gerard complied as Frank got the needed utensils out of his wardrobe - the aforementioned cock ring and rope to tie him to the bedposts, but also the biggest dildo he owned. Since Gerard’s ass was already wide and open, he wanted to find out _how_ much he was able to take.

“Please, sir,” Gerard begged again, hesitant and quiet. He still hadn’t been given permission to talk, but Frank figured it was okay for now. After he had tied Gerard to the bed, given him a short, teasing blowjob and applied the ring on his throbbing dick, Frank had left Gerard on the bed all alone.

It was to show him how much control he had over the man. There was nothing Gerard could do to free himself, he had tried wiggling before but Frank had tied him to the bed firmly. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t move. All he could do was wait for Frank to come back for him.

Frank had decided to be a dick and acted as if he had left the room. He had walked to the door and even opened and closed it, like he was going into another room and away from Gerard, but in reality he had walked back to the foot of the bed on the tip of his toes and that's where he had been standing ever since, silent and with a sadistic grin on his face as he watched the man squirm and whimper, waiting for anything to happen at all.

At first Gerard had remained silent, even holding his breath so he would be able to hear Frank. Frank had made sure to hold his breath as well, though, so Gerard still had to be completely oblivious to whether Frank was with him or not. He could only guess that he was in the same room.

Then Gerard had started moving a little, mostly his arms, half-heartedly trying to get out of his bonds, but given up rather quickly. He had moved his hips next, desperate for some kind of friction on his hard cock, but when he realized there was nothing he could do to get that release, he had just huffed and stopped moving.

Then the third, and Frank’s favorite, phase had begun, the phase where Gerard got really, really desperate and started begging. His words were hesitant, sounded rather hopeless and so weak, yet so obedient; they were music to Frank’s ears. He had pretended to leave the room maybe 5 to 10 minutes ago, and he loved to see how quickly Gerard had realized there was nothing he could do, nothing but wait and plead for Frank to come back. It was a situation of beauty, really.

He just needed to wait for the perfect moment to reveal his presence, and until that moment came, he was happy to watch the helpless man in front of him.

Right now he had started tugging at the rope around his wrists again, accompanied with a needy whine. Gerard was slightly intoxicated, and it was the cutest thing ever – he was in a state where his mind worked like a child’s, or maybe a teenager’s, naïve, hormone-driven, his actions done by instinct.

“Please-“ he uttered again, a little louder this time. “Please, what do you want me to do? I’d do anything, just fucking _touch_ me, sir. Please…”

Frank would love to be able to just bend forward and take Gerard’s cock into his mouth, make him jolt in surprise and arousal, but he figured the man would definitely notice if he leaned over him, and the bed would shift, so then he wouldn’t be all too surprised anymore. Frank needed something better, something perfect that would make Gerard freak out and want him even more.

The other man listened hard, his teeth piercing his bottom lip in anticipation, but when nothing happened, he let out a frustrated groan. “Please, sir,” he repeated tilting his head against the pillow and baring his beautiful throat. “Do something. _Anything_. Please.”

Frank grinned to himself and nodded before he carefully grabbed the dildo from the ground where he had put it. Since Gerard’s legs were spread, he would be able to fuck him with it without having to move his neighbor's body, the position was perfect. He spat on the head of the toy, lubing it up, then quickly placed himself between his neighbor’s legs who gasped in surprise at the sudden motion, but the gasp turned into an aroused yell quickly when Frank pressed the dildo into his stretched entrance. The bud of muscles gave in even easier than expected, so Frank didn’t hesitate to push the toy in all the way to the hilt, making Gerard buck his hips and moan like a cheap whore.

“God, holy shit-“ Gerard breathed, writhing. “Thank you, sir- _fuck_!”

Frank grinned and twisted the toy inside him, stretching him around it. Gerard tried to spread his legs a little more, but the rope around his ankles kept him from doing so. Frank watched a thin layer of sweat form on Gerard’s skin, making him shimmery and even more beautiful as his body trembled, desperate for Frank to do anything at all.

“Please fuck me-“ he sobbed, thrusting his hips a little to move the toy in his ass.

Frank gave him a firm slap to the thigh without moving the toy, making Gerard whimper. “Didn’t I tell you to keep your mouth shut, slut?” Frank asked with a low voice.

Gerard nodded quickly, gulping. “Yes sir, I’m sorry.”

“Do I need to gag you? Do you want that tie in your mouth instead of covering your eyes?”

First Gerard shook his head, but then came to the conclusion that he would be able to watch Frank if he removed the blindfold, so Frank watched amusedly as his frantic motions turned into desperate nodding.

“Aw baby, but this isn't about what you want,” Frank cooed as he started moving the toy out of Gerard slowly. It was amazing to watch it reappear inch by inch, knowing the entire length had been inside Gerard’s tight ass. “Why can’t you just be a good boy?”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Gerard whined. “I will behave. C-can you please remove the blindfold anyway?”

“But you look so hot with it,” Frank argued, pulling out the dildo completely and earning an unhappy groan from Gerard had the sudden empty feeling. “So helpless, completely at my mercy…”

“ _Please_ ,” Gerard repeated, sounding desperate. “I wanna- _god_!”

Frank interrupted him by thrusting the dildo into him again, all the way until his fingers were touching Gerard’s rim. He admired his neighbor for being able to take such a big toy like it was nothing, he really was a good slut. 

"This isn't about what you want," Frank repeated, pushing the toy yet a little further. Gerard's fingers were wrapped around the rope, clutching it in desperate need of something to hold onto. "This is about what I want. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Gerard hurried to say. "Yes, sir."

"I know I haven't been too hard on you recently. I know you probably think I will let you have your way if you just beg for it enough."

Still not moving the dildo, Frank watched amusedly when Gerard shook his head quickly, a pained expression on his face. 

"N-no, sir!-" he argued, but Frank slapped his thigh again to shut him up. 

"I said _No talking_!" Frank said, emphasizing every syllable with another slap. "You don't actually need me to cite the rules again?"

Gerard shook his head and whimpered, not daring to open his mouth again. 

"Are you that desperate to get punished by me? Do you _need_ me to bruise you, haven't I hit you enough?" 

He pulled the dildo out and thrust it into him quickly, making Gerard writhe and choke on his own spit in need. "I'm sorry!" he breathed, moaning. "Please..."

"Answer when I ask you a fucking question!" Frank growled, grinning to himself as he set a slow pace fucking Gerard with the toy, purposefully softer than he knew Gerard would have liked it to tease him more. He loved dominating him, fuck. Gerard was so damn hot like this. 

Frank realized he'd actually let things slip recently, probably because he still felt guilty for losing control during punishing him yesterday. Knowing that had happened only yesterday seemed so weird - it felt ages away, and if it wasn't for the sore marks on Gerard's ass, Frank would have thought it was nothing but a bad dream. 

Gerard's body trembled in pleasure as Frank fucked him with the giant toy, obviously trying to remain still despite how good it felt. "Sorry," he said yet again, sounding breathless, then finally answers Frank's question. "No. I mean, I- I do kinda like it... When you- when you punish me."

"You like it when I make you feel pain?" 

"Yes, sir," Gerard whimpered, his cheeks flushing. 

Frank bit his lip and moved the toy a little faster. "Want me to whip you again?" he asked, eager to hear Gerard's answer. 

The man hesitated, his body moving rhythmically to Frank's steady thrusts. "Just- just use your hands, please," he then said silently. "Please spank me, sir."

"And what exactly do I need to spank you for?"

"For- for talking although I didn't have your permission. And for what I d-did to you in the car," Gerard whispered. "Please."

"Maybe later I will," Frank answers vaguely, but making a mental note to do that when he would get bored of the dildo. How could he turn down a request like that? "What about your bruises, don't they hurt?

"Just a little, sir," Gerard answered. "I know I deserved them, I can take more!"

"Good slut," Frank growled. His arm was getting tired of the repeated motion as he now fucked Gerard faster. His neighbor's breath sounded increasingly labored as he lay there on the bed, open for Frank and desperate for any kind of touch. Frank knew he was holding back noises, he could tell by the way his chest moved irregularly and by the way he was biting his bottom lip constantly. He really wanted Gerard to make noises though - those fucking neighbors should be able to enjoy hearing them the last couple of days Frank would be living in this building.

He shifted and changed the angle a little, attempting to hit Gerard's prostate. After only a few more thrusts Gerard let out a cry that every single neighbor definitely could hear. Frank looked up at his face and saw Gerard's mouth hanging wide open like a silent scream as he arched his back off the bed in pure ecstasy. 

"Let me hear you," Frank demanded, repeating the motion. 

Gerard moaned immediately, hips rocking so he could meet Frank's thrusts. "Oh god yes- _shit_!" he chanted incoherently. "Please more- harder-!"

"I said I wanted to hear you, but don't fucking tell me what to do!" Frank explained, slowing his motions down and changing the angle to show Gerard the effect of his demanding behavior. 

"I'm sorry-" he gasped. His face was wet from all the sweat, his hair clinging to his forehead as he kept thrusting his hips. " _Please_ , sir-"

"I guess you really need to get spanked, huh?" Frank teased, enjoying the wanton whine Gerard emitted. 

"Please-"

"But you look so good like this. All tied up in my bed, blindfolded and helpless. I can't spank you like this though..."

"Untie me, please!" Gerard begged. "Please, sir."

"If I untie you now," Frank started, thrusting into Gerard thoughtfully. "I'd have to make it worth it, you know. It was hard work to tie you to those bedposts. I wouldn't want all that effort wasted for only a few strikes, you know, I'm not gonna untie you for like 10 strokes."

"I- I understand-" Gerard said, suddenly crying out when Frank hit his prostate again. 

Frank let the toy rub against it on purpose as he pondered over what to do. "So I'd have to spank you _a lot_. Do you want that, my pet?"

"Y-yes s-sir," Gerard gasped, twitching with pleasure. 

"How many are you willing to take?"

"As m-many as I d-deserve, sir," he whimpered. "Please- y-you can-"

"What if I said 20. Could you take 20, whore?" Frank would start low and demand more with every question. He wanted to know how much Gerard loved getting hurt.

"Yes sir," he sobbed without hesitation. 

"25?" 

"Yes."

"35?"

Frank noticed Gerard hesitating just a little before he answered. "Yes, sir."

"Hm..." Frank made, thinking about whether he even wanted to give Gerard more slaps; his maltreated ass worried him. "What about 50?" he then asked, hoping Gerard would say no. 

He nodded though, just a little reluctant. "Y-Yes, sir. "

Frank nodded, thrust into him one last time before pulling the dildo out and putting it aside. 

"I'm so proud you are able to take that dildo," Frank said, seeing the smile ghost over Gerard's lips. "Such a good slut."

"Th-thank you, sir," he whispered obediently. 

Frank moved off the bed and started untying Gerard's ankles. "It's the biggest one I have, actually. Did it feel big? Did it hurt?"

"It felt huge," Gerard admitted as Frank undid the rope around his left wrist. "And it hurt a little, but I liked it."

"Such a pain slut," Frank commented chuckling. "Wanna guess how long it is?"

"I- I don't know, sir," Gerard breathed. Frank was now untying his right wrist as well and acknowledged proudly that Gerard didn't move even when he was done - he remained in the exact same position with his arms and legs spread, waiting for Frank to tell him what to do. "M-maybe- I don't know, 8 inches?"

Frank just chuckled and let him believe so. It was actually a bit more than that. 

"I want you on your hands and knees," he said instead of commenting on Gerard's guess, watching him obey immediately. "This is the first time I spank somebody because they _wanted_ me to, you know?"

"I- sorry," Gerard breathed, not sure what to say. 

"I want you to count and thank me for every fifth. And I want you to tell me if it gets too much- that's an order. I don't want to make you cry again."

Gerard nodded and arched his back a little more, sticking his ass out to make Frank hit him. 

Frank hesitated another second, then let his palm hit Gerard's cheek for the first time. It wasn't too hard, yet Gerard hissed in pain loudly. "One," he said quietly. 

"You okay?" Frank asked, concerned. There was a difference between pain and _pain_. 

"Yes, sir."

Hesitantly, Frank slapped Gerard again. 

"Two."

It took Frank about ten spanks to set an actual rhythm and notice the moans leaving Gerard's mouth weren't just pain-inflicted, but mostly signs of him begging for more. He _actually_ enjoyed this pain, every single blow Frank had to offer. Hearing him moan encouraged Frank to make his hits a little firmer, wanting to show Gerard that spanking wasn't an easy punishment, especially not when he had dared to ask for it. 

"17," Gerard sobbed, voice hoarse. His body was shaking already, and Frank actually felt kind of bad for even touching the dark marks on his ass. Yet Gerard seemed utterly fine with the pain, he enjoyed every single blow. 

"18. 19. 20- thank you sir-!" he gasped, fingers digging into the sheets beneath them. 

"Can you take another 30?" Frank asked, still not convinced this was a good idea. 

"Yes, s-sir," Gerard uttered through gritted teeth. "Please- please don't stop."

His submissiveness turned Frank on even more. He was used to people getting off on pain, but never had one of his previous subs been so damn eager to get more strikes. 

"21." Gerard cried out when Frank hit him yet again. "Please- fuck! 22!"

Frank's cock was throbbing in his pants, and he really wanted to get done with this already so he could shove his dick into Gerard's ass, or mouth; he didn't really care, he just needed to _cum_. 

"23!" 

He moved his hand faster now, his palms already burning from the rough contact of skin to skin. 

"24- 25... Thank you, sir." And Gerard sounded so fucking horny. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that made him so fucking wanton and not really notice how bad it had to hurt, Frank thought. Maybe it was better to stop soon...

"You've taken half of it," he commented, petting Gerard's lower back. "Wanna take a break?"

"No sir!" Gerard gasped. "Please- please don't stop, I can take them _all_!" 

"How would you like my cock in your ass?" Frank asked, smiling when Gerard tensed up at these words. "Does that sound better than getting spanked?"

"C-can't you fuck and spank me... At the same time? Please. Please sir, I need that so bad, please-" 

"You're so fucking dirty," Frank stated with a growl as he undid his pants quickly. His cock jumped free and he spat in his hand, then hurried to lube himself up. Lining himself up, he slapped Gerard's reddened ass cheek again, earning another wanton moan. 

"Please, please sir..."

"Who do you belong to, Gerard?" Frank asked, rubbing his tip against Gerard's hole. It was stretched and open for him, inviting him to thrust into it. 

"Y-you, sir-" Gerard stammered, groaning when he felt Frank's cock against him. "Just you- fuck!"

Frank had pushed into him with one fast thrust, amazed by how willingly Gerard was able to take him, and even more surprised to still feel his walls clench around him after using such a big dildo on the man. He was tight, still fucking tight, and Frank wasted no time to set a fast wild rhythm. 

"Spank me, please, please, hurt me!" Gerard yelled, the alcohol making him oblivious to their neighbors. 

"Dirty whore," Frank breathed as he moved his hips just a little faster, his left hand clutching Gerard's hips as the other one placed one slap after the other one his sensitive ass. "You want it rough, baby? You want me to fucking destroy you?"

"Yeah, fucking please-" He yelled out when Frank hit his ass cheek especially hard, then he grabbed the other man's hair forcefully and tugged at it as he kept thrusting into him hard. 

Gerard whined, desperate for more as Frank kept pulling his hair, forcing his head to stay in a position he couldn't do more than gasp and moan. Because of Frank's hand in Gerard's hair the tie around Gerard's head loosened and slipped down so it was loosely hanging around his neck. Frank grinned as he grabbed the soft material, tugging at it so hard it was pressing against Gerard's windpipe and he couldn't breath properly. 

Gerard grunted in pleasure, Frank hitting his special spot with every thrust. He was fairly sure Gerard would have cum already if it wasn't for the ring around his dick; he was deep in subspace, just wanting to get fucked and not taking notice of anything else, so fucking desperate. Frank, too, could feel himself getting close as his stomach started to twist pleasantly and his balls tightened. 

Not being able to breathe seemed to really do it for Gerard as he now practically sobbed in pleasure, constantly begging Frank to fuck him harder, just faster and harder. His voice was hoarse and barely audible over his gasps for breath, but Frank knew what he was trying to say. 

He tugged at his tie a little harsher and prevented him from breathing completely. Gerard went silent, obviously enjoying being utterly at his dom's mercy. Frank was really enjoying himself, too, the sight of Gerard taking everything so good pushing him closer towards the edge. When he thought Gerard had had enough, he loosened the tie around his neck, making Gerard pant and mumble incoherent pleas and curse words, before taking it that he had recovered enough and used the tie to make him stop breathing yet again. 

His orgasm was close now, just a few thrusts away. The sensation started building in his stomach, a tingling creeped towards his middle from his shaking thighs and arms, his whole body anticipating what was about to come. 

In the last second he remembered wanting to cum on Gerard's face, so he pulled out and yanked Gerard by the tie around his neck and his shoulder so he was forced to turn around. 

The man didn't even seem to be confused when his face suddenly was only an inch away from Frank's cock, he just smiled briefly and licked his lips, then opened his mouth with his tongue sticking out eagerly as Frank started to pump himself. The tie hung loosely around Gerard's neck, but there were faint marks on Gerard's throat where the material had strangled him. 

It was the knowledge that Gerard actually was enough of a desperate pain slut to basically beg to be fucked and treated like this that set Frank off as he moved his fist up and down his shaft faster, vaguely pointing the tip at Gerard's eager mouth before he groaned and his eyes slipped shut. 

The orgasm rippled through him heavily, making his body tremble and the hand he had still in Gerard's hair tighten as he used the man for support. The air left his lungs laboredly and for a few minutes he felt just really, really good, slowly coming down from his high. When he opened his eyes, Gerard's chin was covered in semen, dripping down onto the bed obscenely. There was some on his cheeks, hair, even a drop on his nose, and obviously he'd been able to catch some with his mouth as well because there was definitely a small trace of cum mixed with spit on Gerard's bottom lip. 

Frank grabbed him by the tie and yanked him up to kiss him fiercely, tasting himself on Gerard's wet lips. Quickly he removed the cock ring from Gerard's dick and started pumping him, the man moaning and trembling in arousal. 

"Please," he begged again, voice wrecked. "Pl-please, sir,"

"Cum for me, whore," Frank growled, letting his teeth sink into Gerard's bottom lip. It only took the man about 5 seconds to obey before Frank could feel him twitch and shudder, then his cock jolted and the warm liquid filled Frank's palm and squirted onto his stomach, and probably some on his bed as well. Gerard groaned into his mouth, fucking loud and desperate as he continued to cum into Frank's hand. 

"Shit," Gerard mumbled eventually, still shaking. "Thank you. Oh my god..." 

"You are a whore, Gerard," Frank stated with a wide smirk. "So fucking hot."

Gerard blushed and smiled bashfully. "Thank you, si- Frank. Is Frank okay again?"

Frank nodded, chuckling at his cuteness. "It is. Baby, let's go to sleep, okay? You look pretty exhausted."

"I am," Gerard agreed, yawning as if to prove his point. "May I... May I stay here for the night?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Frank smiled, then got out of the bed to go to the bathroom to clean himself up, Gerard followed him a little slower.

**

When they were back in bed, clean and smelling like soap instead of sweat and cum, cuddled up against each other, Frank's mind wandered back to the t-shirt he had bought Gerard and that still was in the living room. He thought about giving it to him now, but he actually was really, really tired and doubted Gerard would want to get up again.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow," he announced happily. Gerard, who was lying on his side, facing Frank with his head resting on the bend of Frank's shoulder, looked up at him sleepily. 

"Really?" he mumbled, a spark of excitement in his eyes. "What is it?"

"A _surprise_ ," Frank repeated, kissing his forehead. "You'll find out tomorrow."

"Such a tease," Gerard grumbled and scooter just a little closer towards Frank, pressing his body against his. 

Just as Frank thought he had fallen asleep, Gerard jolted up and looked at Frank, almost panicky. "Fuck, we wanted to have a beer together!" he exclaimed. "You wanted to drink a beer!"

"Oh, that's fine," Frank assured him, kissing his forehead again and ran a hand through Gerard's hair calmingly. Gerard seemed soothed immediately as his body went limb again at the gentle touch. "We can still do that tomorrow, if you want."

"Oh, please!" Gerard beamed. 

"If you're not too hungover."

"I'm not even fucking drunk-"

"I know," Frank chuckled. "I'm just fucking with you."

Gerard mumbled a soft 'Fuck you' before wrapping his arm around Frank's waist closing his eyes, huffing happily as he felt the even breath enter and leave Frank's lungs right by him. 

"Good night, Gerard," Frank whispered into the darkness, caressing Gerard's face with his fingers. 

"Good night, Frankie. Sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi frenz,
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and all your support! I can't tell you enough how much that means to me. School is giving me a really, really stressful time atm, and writing this is always something I can do to calm down a little and forget about all the pressure. So thank you! This story has (almost) 4K hits now, that's incredible!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, what do you think about Living With Ghosts? I honestly love it even more than I had expected, fuck. MCR has ruined my life yet again. All the Angles is so beautiful, ah!
> 
>  
> 
> <3


	12. Chapter 12

It was way too early when Gerard found himself standing in front of Frank’s medium-sized and kind of dirty bathroom mirror, naked and with goosebumps all over his body due to the lack of warmth in the apartment. He had the same issue with his apartment, the heater just didn’t seem to work before 1PM, but it never was a big problem because he had his pajama to keep him warm. Now, butt-naked, the low temperature definitely was starting to become irritating.

He had thought about putting some clothes on before going to the bathroom, but he really, _really_ had to pee, and he feared him stumbling into his clothes would wake Frank up. So he had simply hurried into the bathroom after fighting his way out of Frank’s grip cautiously, which was harder than expected because Frank’s arm had rested on Gerard’s chest, keeping him close. Gerard had felt so warm and safe pressed against his neighbor’s chest, so _loved_. And if his bladder hadn’t been about to fucking burst, he would have tried to stay in that position for as long as possible.

Well, it had either been remaining in Frank’s arms and wetting the bed, or getting up and doing his business in the bathroom, then returning to a still warm, cozy and _dry_ bed after. The latter had seemed to be the better option, so after an internal discussion and defeating the part of himself that absolutely didn’t want to leave Frank, Gerard had gotten up, stumbled through the semi-dark room and made his way into the restroom of Frank’s apartment.

Now, with a relieved bladder, Gerard’s brain finally found the opportunity to think about anything other than the inevitable urge to pee, and last night came back to his mind.

His cheeks suddenly felt unnaturally hot as he remembered begging to get punished, begging Frank to make him feel pain. It seemed a little ridiculous now, pathetic, and Gerard felt shameful for asking for it. But Frank had participated quite well, right? Surely he had enjoyed it just as much.

Because fuck yes, had Gerard enjoyed it. He always had had a pain kink, but never dared to actually ask to get hit. He’d never had the courage for it. But well, the things alcohol made him do - Firstly making him to come on to Frank, and now this. 

Today he was paying for it, anyway. Gerard might not have felt pain yesterday, but now his ass hurt like shit. The familiar sting he always felt after bottoming made walking a little troublesome, but he had gotten used to that and it barely bothered him whatsoever. His butt cheeks, in contrast, had already been sore before yesterday night, and now they burned like a bitch. It kind of felt like having constant pins and needles on some areas while others felt like – well. Like somebody had hit his ass over and over. It still wasn’t a bad pain though, more like evidence Frank had used him, marked him; and Gerard found himself smiling at the thought proudly.

He doubted Frank would believe him though. His memories of last night were slightly hazy, but what he did remember was Frank being a little worried about hurting his ass any further. Gerard had urged him to punish him, made him do what he wanted. It almost was like _he_ was controlling Frank, Gerard thought with a slight giggle.

Only that it was Gerard who _wanted_ to be controlled. Even more than he already was. Of course he enjoyed Frank being cute and caring about him, treating him like a princess, but right now all he wanted to do was completely submitting himself to his neighbor.

His body already looked like he fully belonged to Frank. There were hickeys and red-rimmed imprints of Frank’s teeth on his neck, jaw and collarbone that would need a hell lot of make-up on them before he could go to work on Monday; and also blue and greenish marks made by Frank’s fingers on his arms, legs and hips. And his ass, _fuck._ Gerard had not actually looked at his backside yet, but as he finally saw the multiple colored bruises covering his cheeks and back, a gasp of surprise left his lips. There also were faint, rather thin lines on some places, and some small red dots Gerard assumed were created during their wax-play last weekend. It looked bad. Really bad. And from the sight of it, Gerard felt like it should hurt a lot worse, but the pain was actually bearable.

It was bearable and he wanted more.

Almost every inch of his usually so pale skin was now marked and colorful. It kind of reminded him of Frank’s tattoos, just with the difference that the man had the advantage of his tattoos being permanent. Gerard’s marks would fade, and he would need Frank to create new ones. More pain, more marks. More beauty.

Gerard remembered the ointment Frank had applied to his skin after he had punished him for agreeing to meet Bert, and he knew where it was, yet he resisted to use it on himself. Frank hadn’t given him permission, and it wasn’t Gerard’s business to take care of the wounds Frank had inflicted him. That was Frank’s job, right?

Thinking about it, there wasn’t much Gerard knew about this kind of relationship. He did know what Frank had taught him, and he had watched porn with dom/sub stuff, but he hadn’t really concentrated on anything other than the sub getting fucked in those, to be honest.

What he needed was information. Frank seemed to be quite clear about what dominating Gerard meant, he obviously was quite experienced, and Gerard didn’t know why it hadn’t occurred to him yet that he would be able to serve him so much better if he simply had more knowledge. They had been doing this for over a week now – it was time for Gerard to find out more about it.

Biting his bottom lip to hide an excited grin, Gerard tiptoed back into Frank’s bedroom. Frank still was asleep, Gerard could tell by the way his breath entered and left his lungs slowly and regularly, and the cute, innocent expression on his motionless face. He really wanted to snuggle up against him again and maybe sleep a few hours more, but there was something inside him preventing him from doing so. He wanted to find out more about this lifestyle instead; he suddenly was obsessed with the idea of becoming an even better pet for his dom. Frank hadn’t specifically told him he wanted Gerard to be next to him when he woke up, so he guessed it was okay not to lay back down. Instead, Gerard grabbed his phone from the pocket of his pants on the floor and sat down on the ground next to the pile of clothes. He didn’t want to leave Frank completely alone, nor did he want to sit down on the bed because that might wake the man up. He was used to being on the floor, anyway.

**

Frank woke up with a jolt. The bed next to him was empty, the room was way too quiet, he was alone. He was without Gerard.

“Baby?” he gasped, looking around hastily and searching the bed with his hands. “Baby...”

“I’m here, sir.” 

Relief filled his heart when he heard the familiar voice not too far away, and he fell back against his pillows. It sounded like Gerard was next to the bed; he probably had gone to the bathroom and was just returning.

“God, you scared me,” Frank mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes again and reaching out for the other man. “Come here, honey.”

After hesitating a bit, Gerard cleared his throat. “I… I made you breakfast, sir,” he said, sounding insecure. Frank smiled at his cuteness, eyes slipping open a bit. So he hadn’t gone to the bathroom, but the kitchen instead. God, he was perfect.

“That’s awesome, Gee,” he praised. “I’m going to eat it in a second, okay? Just wanna hold you a little longer. And you don’t need to call me sir right now, Frank is just fine.”

“I…”

Still, Gerard seemed to be hesitant, and it started to worry Frank. “Honey, what’s wrong?” he asked, forcing himself up to look at Gerard.

He hadn’t exactly expected to see Gerard kneeling by his bed with his hands behind his back and his head bowed so everything he could see was the floor, but the second he managed to force his eyes to focus enough to be able to identify what was going on, Frank felt his body heat up and awaken at once. His cocked twitched and started forming a tent under the sheets as he examined Gerard with his eyes, propped on his elbows and with his mouth agape, way too surprised and turned on to speak.

Gerard bowed his head a little lower but Frank was sure to see his cheeks flushing deeply, obviously timid and apprehensive, waiting for Frank to say anything at all. Frank spotted the aforementioned breakfast on his nightstand, but he found himself hungering for something else; and this craving became an insatiable lust in no time.

And just like that, Gerard had made Frank horny within merely a minute after waking up.

“You look so good like that, Gee,” he extolled, voice thick from arousal. “Incomparable. Fucking perfect. On your knees for your dom, so he can see what a good little slut you are? Want me to fucking devour you, whore?”

“Yes, sir,” he said in an undertone, chest swelling and back straightening in attempt to improve his position so Frank could look at his sub better.

Frank bit back a grin and freed himself of the blankets after wrestling with the fabric a little. His cock was fully erect by now, leaking small beads of pre-cum onto his stomach. Frank wrapped his fingers around his shaft and stroked himself slowly, shuddering at the pleasure he was making himself feel, knowing Gerard could make it so much better.

“Wanna prove you’re worthy of being my slut, Gee? Wanna suck my cock?”

Gerard physically reacted to this question, his body jolting forward a little and his head snapping up, as if he was so eager to pleasure Frank everything else was unimportant, as if sucking Frank’s dick was his favorite thing in the world.

And, seeing the sparks of joy in Gerard’s eyes now, Frank assumed it probably was.

“Please, sir, yes,” he gushed, and the desire in his eyes became even more obvious. He glanced at Frank’s hard cock and sunk his front teeth into his lip, whimpering quietly and beginning to shift impatiently.

Frank smiled and nodded. “Guess you deserve to try.” He moved to sit upright on the edge of the bed, not wanting Gerard to suck him off while he was still lying in it because he really enjoyed seeing him on his knees on the floor with his hands obediently behind his back. When Frank had positioned himself, Gerard keenly scooted closer, indifferent to the pain the abrasive material of the wooden floor had to be causing his knees. With his face mere inches away from Frank’s fervently hard cock he stopped though, licking his lips but not daring to start without Frank’s permission. His submissive, gorgeous eyes met Frank’s briefly, silently begging for allowance.

A short nod from the younger was everything Gerard needed. Impassioned, the man on his knees parted his wanton lips for Frank to guide his darkened tip into his mouth, moaning softly at the feeling and closing his eyes. Frank’s hand found its way into Gerard’s frizzy tousled hair, running his fingers through it in order to help Gerard find a rhythm. Obediently Gerard started moving his head up and down, arduously slowly, relishing every second of it. Gerard’s tongue circling around the shaft and lapping on the especially sensitive spots made Frank mewl in pleasure and desire. He thrust his hips up rhythmically, making his cock go a little deeper with every heave. The insides of Gerard’s mouth and eventually the back of his throat enveloped Frank’s cock just right, his heat and tightness making him fall into some kind of ecstasy as his fingernails scratched against Gerard’s scalp lightly. 

The man choked a little around him when Frank pushed his head down all the way so his tip slipped into Gerard’s throat. Gerard swallowed around him, sending an outstandingly intense wave of pleasure up Frank’s spine and forcing a lustful moan past his parted lips.

“So good, baby,” he gasped, eyes closed as he held Gerard in place. “So fucking good for me-”

Gerard made a satisfied noise and Frank forced him up by his hair, off his dick and towards his face. He needed to kiss him, god. Gerard was so fucking amazing; he couldn’t resist the urge to taste his lips again for one single second longer.

Stroking himself again, Frank pressed his lips against Gerard’s wet ones, eager and reciprocating instantly as Frank’s tongue flickered across his bottom lip. Their tongues clashed together, their motions and needy noises expressing the tormenting desire they felt towards each other. Gerard gasped into Frank’s mouth as he let the man run his tongue against his. Frank knew without looking what Gerard’s cock would look like by now – red and hard and leaking, desperate for friction he knew Frank wouldn’t allow him to feel just yet.

“So fucking hot,” Frank breathed in between wet kisses, enjoying the desperate sound coming from Gerard’s throat at the praise. “I’m almost there, baby- you wanna taste my cum again? Want me to cum down your throat?”

“Y-yes-” Gerard inhaled rapidly, nodding his head. “Please, sir.”

Frank grinned and deepened their kiss, pressing Gerard’s head against his own a little rougher as his other hand let go of his throbbing cock and trailed down Gerard’s chest, stopping at his left nipple to pinch the sensitive bud. As expected, Gerard groaned in arousal and leaned into the satisfying pain, rocking his hips desperately. Frank bit down on his neighbor’s bottom lip harshly to warn him – Gerard wasn’t allowed to move his hips like that. Then Frank let go abruptly and shoved Gerard back towards his crotch, eager to make him swallow his semen, making Gerard whimper softly.

“Show me you’re worthy,” he uttered before moaning in pleasure as Gerard took him into his mouth all the way with one quick motion, his tongue reciprocating eagerly by massaging the vein on the underside of Frank’s cock. The familiar buzzing in his lower stomach started to increase, his thighs felt funny and his balls tight as if there were about to burst, but only for a second. His orgasm struck him shortly afterwards, making him push Gerard’s head down all the way as he rocked his hips. A long moan escaped his lips as he kept thrusting up into Gerard slowly, riding out his orgasm.

When he had finished and Gerard had nibbled on his tip again to make sure not a single drop of Frank’s cum was lavished, the man pulled him up by the hair again and kissed him fiercely, exploring the inside of Gerard’s mouth where his cock had been only a few seconds ago.

“Good slut,” he praised, exhausted from the intensity of his orgasm. “So fucking perfect waking me up like this. Thank you.”

“You- you’re welcome, sir,” Gerard gasped, hissing when Frank wrapped his tattooed fingers around his cock and started pumping him quickly. “God, _please_ -”

“Gonna cum for me?” Frank teased, speeding up his motions and pulling back an inch to be able to watch Gerard’s face. His hair was even messier than before, bangs hanging in his face and sticking to the sweaty skin. Shameless moans escaped his opened mouth; his eyes were shut tightly and fluttered whenever Frank would move his thumb across the dripping slit. 

“M-may I, sir?” Gerard managed to exhale, body jerking. “Please, sir. _Please_ -”

“Mhhm.” Frank hummed exaggeratedly, enjoying torturing Gerard just a little longer. “Well, since you’ve been an extraordinarily good slut this morning, I don’t really see why not. Yes, you may.”

Gerard groaned and thrust his hips forwards in desperate need of more friction. Frank had built a rapid pace and could feel him grow closer with every second as Gerard held his breath, biting down on his bottom lip harshly to prevent himself from crying out.

“Look at me,” Frank commanded, making Gerard’s eyes snap open immediately. His pupils were blown and dark, filled with lust and desire, silently begging Frank to finally make him cum. Frank smirked as he felt Gerard’s cock pulsate furiously in his hand now, then the man in front of him jolted and came heavily. His eyelids threatened to flutter shut as the wave of pleasure rippled through him, eliciting another desperate moan from the back of his throat he wasn’t able to hold back.

“F-fuck-” he exhaled as Frank kept pumping him even after he had finished. “Thank you- thank you, sir, oh _god_ -”

“Welcome, whore. Here, clean me up.” He removed his cum-covered hand from Gerard’s still twitching cock and brought it up to their faces. Gerard nodded eagerly and started licking his own cum off Frank’s fingers and palm, moaning happily as he managed to suck in most of the sticky liquid. When Frank was pleased, he wiped his palm on the bed sheets, not caring about the upcoming trouble he would have cleaning them. There were stains similar to those new ones pretty much everywhere in his bed, so he figured a little more wouldn’t make a difference.

“That was amazing,” Frank commented with a happy smirk on his lips. He leaned forward to kiss Gerard again, enjoying the joyful noise welcoming him. “So hot, babe. Wanna have breakfast now?”

“I-” Gerard began, shifting a little uneasy as Frank stood up to put some clothes on.

“Are you okay?” Concern filled Frank’s heart as he looked down on the man in front of him. He still hadn’t made any attempts to get up – was he hurt? Did Frank do something wrong? “Gee?”

“I’m good, sir,” Gerard whispered, looking up at Frank briefly before blushing and keeping his eyes on the floor.

“Just call me Frank, baby. And tell me what’s wrong, you’re worrying me.”

“I’m- I’m sorry…” Gerard mumbled, chewing his bottom lip. It seemed like there was something on his mind he wanted to tell Frank but couldn’t quite muster up the courage to voice his thoughts. Frank sunk back down on the bed in front of Gerard, reaching out to stroke his cheek softly.

“What’s the matter?”

Gerard’s face blushed again, the redness even spreading over his neck and chest. He hesitated, then gulped audibly and forced himself to meet Frank’s increasingly concerned eyes. “I… I’ve been thinking about something this morning, sir...”

Oh, was this about the new apartment? Frank’s eyes lit up and he smiled as he used his other hand as well to caress Gerard’s face, encouraging him to keep going and ignoring he had called him sir again. He wasn’t specifically bothered by it.  
So maybe he had changed his mind and did want to move in with Frank? His heartbeat accelerated at the thought, making him grin like an idiot. “Okay, about what?” he helped, eager to hear what Gerard had to say.

“It’s uh- about us and well, _this_ ,” he began, gesturing towards his knees. Okay, not really how Frank would have introduced the topic, but Gerard still could be talking about what Frank wanted him to say so badly. There was something else inside him now, too;; worrying him so much he suddenly felt something heavy and cold in his stomach. Anxiety he had done something wrong and Gerard would want to put distance between the two of them. “It’s… I find it hard to t-talk about that, I feel stupid…”

“Gerard,” Frank said, sounding a bit whiny. “Please, you’re _torturing_ me here. What is it? You can tell me anything, you know- Did I push you too far yesterday?”

The man shook his head quickly, blushing yet again. “N-no...”

“Then what is it?” Frank urged, tilting Gerard’s head so he had to look at him.

“I- I’m sorry,” Gerard stammered, eyes darting around in attempt to avoid Frank’s piercing gaze.

“Gerard-”

“It’s nothing bad. Nothing you have to worry about, sir-”

“Then _what_ is it? Please just tell me,” Frank pleaded, leaning forward to plant what was hopefully a reassuring kiss on his neighbor’s lips.

“I’m- I don’t know. Maybe it’s stupid...”

“Maybe it is,” Frank said, trying to sound jokingly to lighten Gerard’s mood. He couldn’t stand seeing him like this, something bumming his cute little boy out. He _needed_ to know what was wrong with his baby. “But we’ll never find out if you don’t tell me. And even if it is- who cares? I- I won’t fucking _laugh_ at you or something.”

“No?”

“No!” Frank insisted, smiling a bit at Gerard’s cuteness. “Of course not.”

Gerard nodded and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. “Okay,” he said eventually. “I- I went online this morning.”

“Okay,” Frank said, hearteningly rubbing Gerard’s shoulder. “And what did you do online?”

“I looked something up. You know, _this_.”

“Ohh.” Maybe he’d found something that scared him? Maybe he had read something about a dom treating his sub badly, and now he was afraid of Frank and didn’t want to be with him that way anymore? But if so, why had he woken him up the way he had? “What did you find, honey?”

“Well-” Gerard started, shifting nervously again. “I, I didn’t do it to- to find out whether you’re treating me correctly, or anything like that, sir. I’m not… questioning your authority or something...”

“I know, baby,” Frank confirmed, kissing his forehead. “I wasn’t thinking that.”

“I only did it to… to gain some knowledge, you know? Because- because you’re so experienced, and I know nothing about how to be a good sub whatsoever- I just wanted to know how to p-please you.”

“You’re doing a perfect job, Gerard.” Frank offered him a smile the man wasn’t able to return. Instead, a pained grimace appeared on his pretty face, making Frank want to hug him forever. But he had to listen to what Gerard had to say first; this was important.

“Thanks… So I- I went through a couple of websites and read… And I found people talking about their relationships and their experiences… Okay, there are- there are two things I wanna bring up. And please- please don’t think I’m weird or anything, as I said, I don’t have any experience with this and I- I might be taking it too far by even suggesting this, in which case I’m sorry, but...”

“Just tell me,” Frank interrupted him, kissing him on the lips to calm him down. God, he was adorable like this, but he didn’t want Gerard to have a panic attack or something. “I promise I won’t judge you, no matter what.”

“Okay… I read about relationships that were, uh- different to what we have.”

“What was different about them?” Frank asked gently.

“Well… they took this a lot more seriously, y-you know? I- I mean, I also take it seriously and I respect you, of course! That’s not what I’m trying to say…”

“Baby,” Frank sighed calmly. “Then what _are_ you trying to say? Come on, you really don’t have to be nervous about this, it’s gonna be fine.”

Gerard glanced at him doubtfully before returning to avoid his eyes again, fidgeting tensely. “I’m trying to say that… Okay. What I’ve read was about, like… Full-time… stuff.”

“Full-time stuff?” Frank repeated, not able to hide his amusement.

“Y-yeah-” Gerard mumbled, blood rushing into his cheeks yet again. “Like, we only do that when we’re having sex, right? Mostly. And those- those people do it… _all_ the time. Do you- do you know what I’m trying to say?”

Frank nodded, smiling. “So, you like what these people do?”

Gerard bit his lip and cringed. “Well- They even have like contracts and everything…”

“And you want us to have a contract as well?”

“N-no,” Gerard faltered. “I- I mean, maybe? I don’t know. Some of the shit I read was like, super weird. But some things were kinda, uhm. Interesting?”

“And what was interesting? Honey, you need to stop being so nervous about this. I’m actually really excited to hear what you wanna try out!” Frank grinned and patted the space on the bed next to him. “Come sit with me and we’ll talk about it properly.”

Gerard hesitated, obviously preferring being on his knees in front of Frank, but then nodded and got up slowly. “Yes, sir,” he whispered before sinking down next to Frank.

“Okay, now calm down and tell me. I promise it’ll be fine,” Frank offered with a smile and kissed Gerard’s cheek, putting his hand on the other man’s thigh to caress him.

Gerard visibly leaned into the touch, then took another deep breath, bracing himself. “Okay,” he whispered and closed his eyes. “I read about people _owning_ their subs- Like, actually owning them. They always tell them what to do, what to say, what to _think_. Not just sexually, just like with… everything. Like, the dom tells the sub when to get up, to cook for him, do the chores… I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with you like we did yesterday, when we had dinner in that restaurant, for example. I just- I wanna know what… what it feels like to be _completely_ yours.”

What he heard surprised Frank, yet he wasn’t repelled by the thought of it. In contrast, that idea was exhilarating to him. “Okay,” Frank simply said, smiling when Gerard’s eyes snapped open and he looked at him, hopeful but still really insecure. “There’s nothing you need to worry about telling me this. I like that idea, baby. I really do.”

“Have you ever- uh, done that before?” Gerard asked carefully.

“No, not really, Gee,” Frank admitted, leaning forward to kiss him. “But if that’s what you want, I can try.”

“I’m not sure if I want it,” Gerard continued after pecking the man’s lips briefly, eyeing Frank expectantly. “It- It seems good. But what if we do it and… and I don’t like it? Or, what if you don’t?”

“I’m pretty sure I _would_ like it, baby,” Frank grinned, rubbing his thigh a little harder. “How about this – we simply try it out. We could just take a day where we act like we’re having a 24/7 thing, I treat you like my full-time sub, and if it’s not what you’ve expected, we don’t do it again?”

“Would you be fine with that?” Gerard asked, shifting uneasily. “It… it sounds good to me, sir.”

“Awesome,” Frank stated, kissing his cheek again. “Then let’s do that. What could go wrong? When do you want to try it?”

“To… Tomorrow?” Gerard dared to ask, biting his lip expectantly.

Taken aback, Frank nodded. He hadn’t expected Gerard to be this eager for it, but just like multiple times before, maybe he’d just underrated the extent of his desire to be dominated. “Alright, baby,” Frank grinned. “Tomorrow it is. That wasn’t too hard, was it? And it wasn’t a stupid thing to ask me at all. We’re gonna have a great time tomorrow. So, what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?”

Gerard blushed and turned away from Frank a little. “It’s nothing…” he mumbled. “It’s- it’s weird. And stupid. For real, this time.”

“Baby...”

Gerard sighed and pressed his eyes shut tightly, then spoke really fast to get over with it quickly. “There’s- There’s something else I read about concerning these relationships. The dom made the sub wear a- a collar. Or something. A-and you called m-me your… your pet a couple of times, so-”

Frank bit his lip and grinned, then leaned forward to kiss Gerard passionately. God, this man was one kinky motherfucker. Gerard gasped in surprise, not having seen the kiss coming because his eyes were still closed, but reciprocated eagerly after a moment of shock. Frank’s tongue found its way into the other man’s mouth quickly, enjoying the keen and pleased noises that came from Gerard’s throat.

Of course Frank wouldn’t say no to making Gerard wear a collar – the man would look so pretty with the leather around his neck, maybe even with a leash attached to it. Frank imagined Gerard on his knees in front of him, the collar heavily around his neck, contrasting so beautifully with his pale skin. He imagined his eyes, those big, submissive doe eyes staring up at him, eager and obedient, hungry for more. Frank shuddered and kissed Gerard yet a little deeper, his fingers running through his hair.

He even had a collar in his wardrobe, somewhere along all his other toys and kinky stuff, but that one was old and used and seemed unworthy to be worn by Gerard. No, his baby needed a new one, a pretty one the both of them would love and that Gerard would be proud to wear.

Grinning, he pulled away and got up, leaving Gerard mewling on the bed.

“Come on, Gee,” Frank said. “Get dressed. There’s something we need to buy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> First of all, sorry this took so long! I really don’t want to bother you with my complaints about school again, but fuck – it’s soo stressful and tiring, honestly. I’m graduating in May 2017 – Can’t. Fucking. Wait.
> 
> Anyway, how did you like the chapter? Sorry it wasn’t anything too kinky, but I promise the following chapters will be a lot smuttier! Do you think Gerard will like his collar, or is it going to be too much for him? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos! ♥


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that it gets really kinky in this chapter. It’s _not_ pet play, but like a really intense version of a D/s relationship!

On Sunday morning, Gerard was to get up at 8.30. He was supposed to take a quick shower, then make breakfast for Frank and wait for him to wake up. He was not allowed to make any noises that would awaken Frank, or even try to wake him on purpose. He also was not allowed to leave the apartment, not even to go into his own.

Furthermore, Gerard had to be naked except for his collar at all times, and he had to wear his collar from the moment he had finished taking the shower until Frank decided it was time to take it off. He wasn’t allowed to use his phone, he wasn’t allowed to speak. The only things Gerard would be doing this morning were showering, making breakfast and waiting.

These first rules were the only things on Gerard’s mind as he carefully cracked open an egg on the heated pan to make Frank scrambled eggs. His dom had given him said instructions yesterday evening before they went to bed, so Gerard would know what to do in the morning to make this day perfect. Gerard had listened closely, not wanting to displease Frank in any way. Throughout the day, he had found himself really liking the idea of serving Frank completely; although the man had proved his kind and lovable side once again. He had bought Gerard that Misfits shirt he had seen in Hot Topic and given it to him at a present! It had made Gerard so happy; it was such a thoughtful gift in a way. He had brightened Gerard's day but proved at the same time he was better than Bert, which added a nasty touch of jealousy to it, but Frank's genuine smile made Gerard forget that and pull on the shirt quickly. 

He guessed it was the moment Frank had bought him his collar that had intensified his desire to be his sub for a complete day – although Gerard had been really uncomfortable at first. He wasn’t the type of guy who bought stuff at sex shops often; he’d never even been to one, to be honest. Being there even before noon to look at the collars in the BDSM section made him feel uneasy, understandably; not even the fact that Frank wasn’t nervous at all didn’t exactly help. He told Gerard he hadn’t been to that many sex shops himself – because he usually bought his stuff over the internet, but well, they needed the collar faster than that – but he didn’t understand why it would be a big deal (“Come on, _everbody_ has sex. It’s nothing special, Gerard.”). He had even had the courage to go up to the sales assistant to ask her for advice on how to choose the perfect collar. She had smiled and happily offered her help, making Gerard want to curl up and die – It was fairly obvious _he_ was the one who the collar was for, and he didn’t feel especially comfortable sharing his sexual preferences with a stranger. In the end, however, it turned out asking her for consulting had been a good idea because the woman had a broad knowledge and could actually help them. Since Frank and Gerard were the only freaks going into a sex shop at that time of the day, they had been the only customers for her to take care of, so she was able to take a lot of time without being interrupted.

Gerard had been shy at first, really bashful and dismissive, but the lady just kept talking insistently to him, and Frank persisted he wanted _Gerard_ to choose one, or they were not getting a collar at all, so he had forced himself to overcome his embarrassment and insecurities eventually and got involved in the process of choosing his collar.

He hadn’t expected the assortment to be this versatile, but there were _so_ many different types of collars. Different sizes and colors, collars with single and double straps, various fabrics, designs and décor; collars with linings or stitches or letterings… Gerard had to admit they would have been lost without the assistant’s help.

The first thing she did was measure Gerard’s neck to find out the length of the collar he needed. In the end they had picked one with a 15 Inch length and – Frank had chosen that because he thought it looked good and Gerard didn’t care – a width of 1,25 Inches. The shop assistant had made sure it fit Gerard impeccably, so it still could be closed perfectly if he put two of his fingers in underneath the collar, but was tight enough so he could feel it constantly. He loved that. The collar felt so good on his skin, a persistent reminder of whom he belonged to.

After finding out what size Gerard needed, the shop assistant had shown them their range of models. It was pretty clear to Gerard he wanted the material to be leather, and Frank agreed. Gerard also really liked the idea of having the letter F on the collar, but there weren’t any with an F on them left in the shop and the lady had said she could order new ones that would arrive within the next week. That would be too long, Gerard needed the collar _now_ \- so they passed on the lettering and looked at the other kinds of decors.

When they left the shop about 40 minutes later, Frank was carrying the perfect collar and a fitting leash in the black bag the lady had given them for free. It was one with double straps, because Frank thought they were of higher quality and therefore suited Gerard better. The whole thing had cost him almost 45 dollars, but he didn't care. It was a beautiful collar though - The bottom strap was as black as the buckle attached to one end; the top strap had a slightly brighter, greyish color so you could distinguish both layers. In the center, there was a silver loop with a dee to make attaching the leash possible. Gerard’s favorite thing about his collar was the décor, though – 6 raised dots were resplendent on the top strap, silver and shiny, and so beautifully cold whenever Gerard would run his fingers over them.

Gerard loved his collar and everything that came along with it. He loved what he looked like wearing it; he loved the heavy weight around his throat; loved how it made it just a little harder for him to breathe and how the adrenaline pumped through his veins as soon as he so much as thought about what wearing it meant – He was actually doing this. Gerard was actually degrading himself this much, submitting himself, reduced to nothing but an obedient slut that wanted to serve Frank. He _loved_ that.

A quick glance at the clock told Gerard it was 9.30 already – he assumed Frank would be up soon. Luckily the eggs were done just now, so he turned off the stove top and carefully scraped the food in the pan onto the plate for Frank. To keep the eggs warm, he placed a soup plate over it, then put it and the coffee he had already prepared on a tray so he could place it on the table by the cooking area. He had wanted to serve Frank breakfast in bed again, but the man had insisted he would prefer eating in the kitchen today – to show Gerard something, apparently. Since Gerard was in no position to argue anyway, he just had excepted his demands without further ado.

“Gerard!”

The sudden disruption of silence startled the man, almost making him spill the coffee he had just been placing on the table. He bit his lip, his heart pumping faster as he realized this was about to actually start – Frank was awake.

“Yes, s-sir?” he called back, hurriedly putting the empty tray back down on the countertop.

“Come here.”

Even from this distance, Gerard could hear Frank’s voice was different. It wasn’t kind or affectionate like it had been yesterday; it sounded rather emotionless and cold, demanding. Dominant enough to make Gerard shudder and haste through the hallways and into the bedroom.

Frank was still in bed, smoking a morning cigarette and eying him intensely as soon as Gerard stepped inside. He hurried to lower his eyes as a sign of respect, trying very hard to avoid angering his dom at all today. He wanted to prove he could to this – to Frank, but also to himself.

“Did you take a shower?” he asked before taking a deep drag. Gerard hadn’t had a smoke today yet and only one yesterday, seeing Frank smoking delicately like this – even if it was just from the corner of his eye – made him feel the urge to have a cigarette as well. Maybe later he could ask Frank to allow him to smoke? Yesterday’s research had taught him – among other things – that doms could give their subs little rewards occasionally, if they thought they’d deserved it. 

“Yes, sir,” he answered submissively, enjoying the feeling of Frank’s eyes on him.

“Is your collar applied correctly?”

“I… y-yes, sir.” Well, he hoped he had applied it correctly – it felt good the way it was, at least. But what if it wasn’t good enough for Frank and he had displeased him already?

“You better have done a good job. Come closer and let me check,” Frank commanded, exhaling the smoke. The room smelled stark of nicotine, surrounding Frank in a kind of formidable aura. Gerard nodded quickly and took a step forward, just to be interrupted by Frank. “You don’t approach me like that if I haven’t specifically asked you to. Down on your hands and knees. Crawl.”

Gerard sunk his teeth into his bottom lip eagerly as he fell down on his knees. Frank’s instructions were short and firm, allowing no kind of disobedience or leaving space for misinterpretation whatsoever. He quickly crawled towards Frank’s bed with his eyes still on the floor, not wanting to anger him. The apartment was cold, just like yesterday, and the temperature of the hard wood below him made him shudder, yet he decided to ignore the irritation and continued crawling instead. He stopped when he was right next to where Frank was lying, close enough to hear him breathe. His dom’s hand found its way into Gerard’s hair in no time, petting him softly. Although the gesture was gentle, it humiliated Gerard because Frank was _actually_ treating him like a pet – a thought that made him shiver pleasantly.

“Sit back on your knees and let me check the collar.” Frank took one last drag of the cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray placed on the nightstand as Gerard followed his instructions, leaning back so he was kneeling upright and Frank could inspect him. He intertwined his fingers behind his back, knowing Frank liked seeing him like that, and tilted his head back just a little to allow Frank easier access to the leather around his throat.

Frank now removed the blankets from his body and sat on the edge of the bed, just like yesterday but with the difference of him being dressed in his nightwear this time – dark, sloppy pants and no shirt, what Gerard felt really grateful for, because shirtless Frank was one the most beautiful things he’d ever laid eyes on. They hadn’t had sex yesterday night because Frank wanted to save that for today – he’d promised Gerard lots of sex, so he had agreed to skip it last night.

Without another comment, Frank took the collar into his hands, two fingers slipping under the material. He kept them there for a second, testing the space, and Gerard was sure he would be able to feel his fast pulse against his fingers.

“It’s too loose,” Frank stated and Gerard felt his heart drop. Too loose? How could he let that happen?

“I- I’m sorry, s-sir-“ he choked out. “I didn’t-“

With his free hand, Frank slapped him across the face. It wasn’t too hard, but the sting made him shut up and his pulse fasten even more as the feeling spread across his cheek, making the skin feel numb momentarily.

“I don’t remember asking for your input. Bend forward, I will tighten it.”

Gerard bit back another apology as he leaned forward so Frank could reach his neck where the buckle was. Frank brushed Gerard’s hair out of the way, then opened the buckle with one quick motion. The man on his knees could feel the collar tighten around his neck a little as Frank moved the prong of the buckle through another hole on the strap. The increased pressure on his windpipe made Gerard gasp – Frank was right, this was a lot tighter, this felt a lot better. He still was able to breathe, just the weight around his neck felt a lot more present; almost overwhelming the man. 

“Good?” Frank asked, pulling Gerard up by his hair to see the result. Two fingers slipped under the collar again, and this time he seemed to be pleased as he nodded to himself shortly.

“Yes- thank you, sir,” Gerard whispered after hesitating a moment, not sure whether he was allowed to answer now. 

“Is my breakfast ready?” 

Frank’s beautiful face was only a few inches away; he looked _so_ good. Gerard kind of regretted being in this position now because he wanted to kiss Frank so badly – just press his lips against the other man’s, maybe use his tongue to make him feel good. But like this, all he could do was wait for Frank to make the first move.

“Yes, sir,” Gerard answered instead, breath hitching when Frank let go of his hair to stand up. 

“Did you make anything for yourself?”

“N-no, sir…”

“What did you make me?” he inquired as he – much to Gerard’s upset – put a shirt on, covering his beautiful tattoos and soft skin under a light grey fabric. 

“S-scrambled eggs, sir. And coffee. I… I can make more if you want me to, or if you don’t like it-“

“You _will_ make me more if I want you to, my pet,” Frank corrected him, heading towards the door. “Follow me.”

Gerard nodded and went on his hands and knees again as Frank left the room, trying hard to stay close behind him. When he reached the kitchen, Frank was already seated at the table and had removed the soup plate from his scrambled eggs, a pleased smirk playing on his lips as he saw Gerard had made an effort to keep the meal warm. Gerard stopped a couple of feet away from the table, unsure what to do – did Frank want him to do something? Was he allowed to get up? 

“Wanna know why I wanted to have breakfast here instead of my bed?” Frank didn’t even look at him as he spoke but started eating his eggs, seemingly liking the taste of it because no complaint followed. 

“Yes, sir,” Gerard answered, glad Frank had addressed him. He started feeling a little stupid just kneeling in the center of the kitchen without any use, but maybe that was just what Frank was intending. 

“Because,” Frank started, taking a sip from his coffee. “I wanted to show you where you are going to be sitting during the meals today. Come closer.”

Gerard crawled towards the table, stopping right next to Frank’s chair. 

“Your place is right here,” he explained, still not looking down on Gerard but using his hand to pet his head again briefly. “You will be quiet and not disturb me in any way. I will feed you if you’re lucky, but only if you are a good whore. I want to use the leash to tie you to my chair while I’m eating – would you like that?”

“Yes, sir-“ Gerard breathed, the dominance in Frank’s voice overpowering him. The way he had explained that, as if it was the most elementary thing in the world for Gerard to kneel on the floor when Frank would be eating – so casual and nonchalant, it almost was too much for the submissive man. He was fairly sure his legs would be shaking by now if he wasn’t kneeling stably by Frank’s chair. This day was going to be _awesome_. “V-very much.”

“Go get it for me. You are allowed to walk so you’re faster – but remember what I told you about approaching me.” 

“Yes, sir.” Gerard turned around and stood up, trying to ignore how shaky his legs indeed felt, then hurried into Frank’s bedroom. Honestly, he hadn’t expected Frank to be this harsh on him, and he couldn’t fully deny how being treated like this by him made him feel – like he was just an object to Frank that could be replaced easily; unworthy and unimportant. Frank’s toy. Frank’s fucktoy. 

God, Gerard was so eager for this. 

He was aware they were just pretending, and that Frank actually _did_ care about him a lot. That he was just doing this to him because Gerard had asked him to, and because they both enjoyed it very much. And it may be incomprehensible to some people, but Gerard found it really appealing. Being tied to the chair would mean he completely depended on his dom – It would mean he would even need him for basic things like eating, for moving, for everthing. He was entirely at his mercy. _He was his._

The leash was still in the bag the collar had been in too, untouched until now. Gerard eagerly grabbed it, then hurried back into the kitchen, remembering to get back on his knees just in time. Again, Frank didn’t spare him a single glance as he crawled up to him, using only one hand so he could carry the leash without getting it dirty by rubbing it over the floor.  
  
“Good boy,” Frank praised, accepting the leash Gerard was offering him and leaning down to attach it to the chair, creating a loop around one of the legs. Then he took the hook into his hands and motioned for Gerard to come closer. Again, Gerard obeyed and tilted his head back, baring his throat. His heartrate accelerated as he heard Frank hum in approval, then felt his warm fingertips against his throat. 

“What’s wrong, Gee? You’re so tense,” Frank breathed, his voice making Gerard shudder. His fingers were now holding the dee in place, so his other hand could attach the hook to it. It only took a couple of seconds until the spring hook snapped shut, but it was a big step for Gerard. Doing this was a sign of complete surrender, and he could tell Frank felt the same as he bashfully looked up into his dom’s face – Frank’s eyes were dark and a proud smirk was plastered on his face, their eyes locking for the first time properly today. 

“It just- it feels good, sir,” Gerard uttered, moaning blissfully when Frank moved his hand away from his collar to caress is cheek softly. Frank hummed again, then leaned down yet a little more to plant a kiss on Gerard’s lips, rewarding him for his good behavior. Gerard sighed, smiling as he enjoyed the feeling of Frank’s soft lips on his, the stubbles on the man’s chin rubbing against his jaw as their lips moved in sync. Way too soon Frank pulled away again but there was nothing for Gerard to do except mewl unhappily.

“I wanna eat first,” Frank explained, sitting upright on his chair again. “I’m hungry. And if I start kissing you properly, I probably won’t be able to resist fucking you right here on this table… You look so good today, Gee. That collar was an excellent choice.”

“Thank you, sir- _Please_ , can you-“ Gerard started but fell silent when Frank raised a hand warningly. 

“I have not asked you to talk,” he said, obviously annoyed. “I was just going to give you some of my eggs, but you just keep misbehaving, whore…” 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Gerard mumbled, flinching when Frank moved, afraid he might get hit again. Frank just grinned down at him, though, slurping his coffee. 

“As you’re mentioning it… I think there’s another way you can address me. Just today, since that is literally what I am to you right now, and only if you’re okay with it. Would you like to call me your Master, Gerard?”

The words hit Gerard so unexpectedly that he almost choked on his own spit as he looked up at Frank, suddenly forgetting how to form actual words so everything he could was tremble and nod frantically.

“Say it, slut,” Frank commanded and focused on his eggs again, pleased with himself to have Gerard caused to react like that. 

“Y-yes,” Gerard hurried to say, his voice high-pitched. “Yes, Master.”

“Mhm, good slut. Here, you deserve to get a little bit of my food. Open your mouth.” 

Gerard did as he was told, watching Frank with widened eyes as the man got a fairly big amount of the scrambled egg on his fork, then guided the utensil into Gerard’s mouth. The man on his knees closed his lips around the fork as Frank started pulling it back, making sure to maintain eye contact as the taste spread in his mouth and he started chewing eagerly. It wasn’t the best breakfast he’d ever made, but as long as Frank enjoyed it, Gerard was happy. 

“Uh uh, what do good sluts say when their masters have rewarded them?” Frank asked when Gerard had swallowed the food. 

“Thank you, sir,” Gerard hurried to say. “I’m sorry.”

“You keep messing up, my pet,” Frank said with an exhausted sigh, then continued eating without paying attention to Gerard. 

The kitchen tiles were cold, but they were not the reason why Gerard was shaking so much. Longingly he watched Frank as the man ate his eggs and drank his coffee, not because he wanted to have his food – although yeah, he was becoming sort of hungry, and getting teased with just a tiny amount of food hadn’t really improved his state – but rather because he wanted to touch Frank so badly. The whole situation, especially Frank talking about wanting to fuck him on the table and making him call his Master, had turned Gerard on. A lot. Luckily he was able to use his upper body and arms to hide his raging boner from Frank’s eyes. He hadn’t actually forbidden his pet to get aroused, not that he could influence it, but he also hadn’t _allowed_ him to get a boner, so Gerard figured it would be best to simply hide his arousal. What Frank would do to him for it was kind of intimidating, but in the end just a huge fucking turn on – would he get mad and punish Gerard? Or would he be gracious enough to fuck him and actually make him cum? Or, what would be the worst for Gerard, would he just grin and ignore his “problem”, leaving him wanton and untouched all day long?

Frank _had_ promised they would be having sex today. Gerard just had to be patient and wait. The time would come, he hoped. 

“What are you staring at me for, slut?” Frank asked heatedly, making Gerard flinch. He hadn’t realized his eyes had been on Frank’s face and his body the whole time, he was way too deep in thoughts. 

“S-sorry-“

“It’s distracting. I won’t allow you to sit next to me anymore if you keep annoying me like this – instead, you will sit under the table. Like an unwanted dog. And I won’t give you any of my food. Do you want that, Gerard?”

“No, M-Master,” Gerard whined, cowering by Frank’s chair. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware-“

“Now let me finish eating, would you? Can I expect that, or do I need to whip you to put you back in place?”

“No.” Gerard’s eyes were on the floor now, and he definitely wasn’t looking anywhere else until Frank told him to. His cheeks were red as he began to feel annoyed with himself – he hadn’t wanted to make Frank angry, he had really tried to be good. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll behave now, I promise.”

His dom huffed. “Why are you so fucking edgy this morning?”

“I’m just- I’m really sorry, I’m trying really hard to be a good whore for you!” He felt so disappointed in himself – was he actually _that_ senseless? Suddenly Gerard’s eyes were wet and a pool of tears threatened to spill over. “I’m really… nervous about this, I’m trying, sir, I swear I’m actually trying.”

“Hey- look at me.”

Gerard shook his head, not wanting Frank to see how stupidly self-pitying he had become all of the sudden. A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his temple into his hairline as he bent forward on his knees until his head was mere inches away from the tiles, trying to hide his face. Gerard begged the other tears wouldn’t spill over as he tried blink them away hurriedly.

“Look at me, Gerard,” Frank repeated, sterner this time. Gerard bit his lip and raised his head, hoping the tears wouldn’t be too obvious. Frank looked down on him in concern, cupping his cheek with his hand as soon as their gazes met. “Are you crying?”

Fuck. “N-no, sir,” Gerard mumbled, ashamedly avoiding Frank’s eyes.

“I said look at me.” Now both of Frank’s hands were cupping Gerard’s cheeks and he leaned forward, his face so close to Gerard he could smell the coffee he had just been drinking and feel his body heat. “Honey, are you okay? You… you know we can stop if you don’t like it, right? Do you want me to be a bit softer?”

“N-no,” Gerard stuttered. This wasn’t why he was sad _at all_ , but he kind of felt too ashamed to admit his actual reasons. “I’m fine, sir. Don’t… don’t interrupt this, please, I haven’t even used my safe word…”

“You’re obviously not fine, Gerard,” Frank stated, shaking his head worriedly. “Tell me what’s wrong, or we drop this. I can’t do that to you if you’re crying.“

“I… I’m not sad because of what you said or did to me,” Gerard explained silently, finally finding the courage to meet Frank’s eyes. They were big and filled with concern, and so beautiful and deep Gerard felt like he could drown in them. “I- It’s just… Fuck, I really wanted this, and I know so did you, and now I keep ruining everything- I _really_ want to satisfy you, I’m trying to do everything the best way I can, but… But I keep messing up.”

“Honey,” Frank said pityingly, kissing Gerard’s forehead briefly. “No! No, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset by saying that, I just- I wanted to keep it… I don’t know, interesting? I didn’t even mean what I said, you’re not annoying me. I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to, like… punish you for looking at me, you know?”

“I’m not scared of getting punished… I just want to _please_ you so bad!” Gerard’s dick was only semi-hard now, slowly becoming less and less erect. He felt so dumb for acting like this – he was like a child wallowing in self-pity. A disappointment to Frank, a disappointment to himself. 

“Baby, but you _are_ pleasing me!” Frank stated with a small smile. “Everything is perfect. The breakfast is super delicious; you agreed to call me _Master_ \- do you even understand how much that turns me on? And you look fucking gorgeous with your collar, my cock got hard from the mere sight of you kneeling by my chair wearing it. You’re perfect, Gerard. You’re doing a fantastic job.”

“Don’t- don’t say that if you don’t mean it,” Gerard begged, tears threatening to spill again.

“I _do_ mean it, though!” Frank insisted, kissing Gerard’s lips to prove his point. “You don’t believe me my cock is hard for you?”

“I…”

“Do you want me to prove it?” Frank asked with a grin, kissing Gerard again, a little rougher this time. Gerard felt Frank’s tongue run over his bottom lip and allowed him access to his mouth immediately, moaning happily as their tongues collided, his tears disappearing as he felt his body respond to Frank’s experienced mouth. The man now took Gerard’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it, making Gerard groan in wanton.  
It was over way too soon, but Frank didn’t seem to mind interrupting the long-awaited kiss as he leaned back a little, leaving Gerard with a fully erect cock. 

“You believe me now you’ve done everything right?” he teased, sliding two fingers in the loop attached to Gerard’s collar to tug at it playfully. 

“Yes, Master,” Gerard answered, smirking shyly. Now, this was more the way he had expected things to go – with him being obedient and Frank treating him like his actual pet, but with sexual tension between them. From time to time, at least.

“You look so pretty with your collar.” Frank tugged at the loop stronger this time, pulling Gerard up. Again, their faces were so close they almost touched, Frank’s lips ghosting over Gerard’s. So close to kissing him. All Gerard had to do was lean forward a little bit more.

Frank knew that, and he wanted him to kiss him. Gerard wasn’t allowed to do that though, he had to wait until Frank kissed _him_ , and Frank enjoyed torturing Gerard with that knowledge. It was like he wanted him to disobey – but Gerard wasn’t giving him that. So he resisted, moaning longingly but not moving at all as Frank’s fingers kept playing with his collar and his lips brushed over Gerard’s briefly, urging him to make the first move.

“Good slut,” Frank murmured when Gerard didn’t lean into the kiss. He petted Gerard’s head, his other hand playing with his hair. “See, you’re doing a perfect job. Didn’t even fall for that.”

“Thank you sir,” Gerard answered, smiling a little at the praise. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier…”

“No, I’m glad you did. We need to talk about things like this.” Frank smiled warmly and finally closed the distance between them, kissing him softly. “And you really need to tell me if I’m taking things too far. As I said – this is my first time doing this, too. We need to learn from each other.”

“Yes, sir. But… I think you’re doing really good so far. You’re treating me so- I don’t know, I… I like it. I really do.” He felt himself blush, but Frank simply kissed his cheek do make the shameful feeling go away. 

“Mhm, I’m glad baby. But remember to use our safeword if I do mess up, okay? Say it for me so I know you haven’t forgotten it.”

“It’s coffee, sir. I promise I will use it when I need to.”

“Good,” Frank said, then leaned into kissing Gerard again. “Now get off your fucking knees and sit down on my lap, I need to fuck you so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I honestly don’t really know how to comment on this chapter – I’m a little scared I’ve taken it too far? Like, this whole Master stuff, personally I think it’s kinda hot, but there might be readers who disagree with me. If so – please don’t be too weirded out! They’re just trying this kind of lifestyle out, and it’s probably going to be one, maybe two more chapters concerning their “experiment” – after that everything will be back to normal. Let me know what you think about Frank treating Gerard like this – do you prefer dominant or caring Frankie? 
> 
> Thank you soo much for 5K hits, that is honestly insane! I know I keep saying that a lot, but I’m really, really grateful for your support and feedback!! It always makes my day a little brighter ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes, Master.“

Frank watched hungrily as Gerard stumbled to his feet a little awkwardly. His legs had seemingly gone dead because he had been kneeling on the floor for such a long time. He was so perfect though – biting his lip in anticipation with his cheeks blushed as Frank steadied him by grabbing him by the hips. A soft moan escaped Gerard’s parted lips as he was pulled onto Frank’s lap. The dominant man groaned in satisfaction when his hard cock was finally pressing against Gerard’s naked ass; the only thing preventing him from thrusting right into his sub being sleeping pants he still was wearing– well, and knowing it would literally tear Gerard apart if he shoved his dick into him without any preparation or lube. 

The man on top of him groaned, his eyes slipping shut as he enjoyed feeling Frank’s cock. Frank clenched his jaw at the sight of the beautiful man, taking in his perfect features. His long eyelashes were throwing a faint shadow onto his reddened cheeks, covering what was left of the trace of tears on his face. Frank leaned forward to kiss the salty liquid away. He wanted Gerard to forget he had cried today; this was supposed to be an experiment, a nice one, and he honestly didn’t want Gerard to think he had done anything wrong. It had been his idea and Frank was really happy to follow his suggestion. This day was going to be great for the both of them – he would take care of that. 

Gerard was doing such a good job. Frank loved showing off his power, and Gerard’s natural submissiveness was a perfect foundation to give proof of his authority. He would never forget how Gerard’s facial expression had changed when Frank had told him he would have to approach Frank on his hands and knees today, or how his eyes had lit up when he had offered him to call him Master – like he was fucking _grateful_ to be able to call himself Frank’s slut, Frank’s property. 

And then Frank had taken it a little too far and scolded Gerard too much. He really hadn’t meant to make him feel bad, he’d just hoped Gerard would know it was just part of their play. In hindsight he felt really stupid for making Gerard cry, even if it apparently was because Gerard felt disappointed in himself, not because of Frank’s actions – which only showed Frank that yes, it was his fault, because Gerard had done nothing wrong whatsoever and it were Frank’s words that must have indicated otherwise. He would not let that happen again. From now on, he’d praise him for all the little things and only tell him something was wrong if it was serious, like when he addressed him the wrong way or willingly disobeyed Frank’s orders.  
He might be feeling sorry, but he couldn’t show that. As a dom, he had to always seem strong-willed and superior; he had to be Gerard’s role model, in a way. 

His worries about his earlier actions seemed to vaporize into nothingness now as Frank’s brain activities became cumbersome – Gerard had started moving his hips up and down, riding him. Frank groaned and closed his fist around the leash attached to Gerard’s collar, making him feel his dominance by tugging at it. 

“Eager, are we?” he breathed as Gerard moaned desperately, rubbing his ass against Frank’s by now throbbing cock. “You’re not trying to be a bad slut here, are you?”

“N-no, sir,” Gerard whimpered, his motions getting sloppy as he hesitated to keep going. “I- Don’t you like it? Doesn’t this feel good?”

“You don’t ask me questions, whore,” Frank stated, tugging at the leash to emphasize his words. Simultaneously his unused hand started squeezing Gerard’s ass cheeks hard. The soft skin felt so good beneath his fingers, thick and firm, urging to be caressed. Gerard had such a nice ass, so tight and delicious and perfect. The man on top of him was one of the few people Frank knew who had the gift of _always_ having a tight ass, no matter how many times Frank would fuck him or how much he would stretch him with toys.  
He really wanted to lick his neighbor’s asshole again just then, but right now was not the time. He couldn’t reward him all _too_ much – there had to be something Gerard would be able to look forward to later. Frank knew how much his sub loved rim jobs, he’d moan and mewl, squirm and twitch and beg for more whenever he’d feel Frank’s tongue in his ass, just like Frank liked it. 

Gerard also loved having Frank’s cock in his ass instead of his tongue – Frank knew that much. He’d made him beg for it so often, until he almost sobbed in frustration and wanton, pleading with Frank just so he would _finally_ thrust inside him. Yet Frank hadn’t had enough hearing his neighbor like that yet, and he would make him beg again – especially today, since he had basically all the power over him. 

“Have you forgotten what I told you?” Frank growled, pulling Gerard yet a little closer by the leash. The man’s eyes were open now, darkened by lust, almost matching colors with the leather around his throat. “Do you need me to teach you where you stand, slut?”

“No, Master,” Gerard whined, rubbing his hands on his thighs in nervousness. Gerard’s cock had reached its full size a long time ago; being treated like this was really doing it for him. Despite his obvious neediness he didn’t dare to touch himself, trying to keep his hands busy otherwise to distract himself. “I’m sorry.”

Frank groaned inwardly when Gerard called him his Master – making him address Frank as “sir” showed his complete submission already, but this, this was something else. Like, the next step. “Sir” expressed Gerard’s respect towards Frank, and that he had accepted him as a powerful, prevailing person. By calling him Master however, Gerard addressed Frank as his leader, as the person he wanted to serve by all available means – a person he, despite all fear or awe he might be feeling towards him, trusted and admired. There was more behind that title than obsequiousness. Frank just hoped Gerard was feeling the same way, and wasn’t just lost in his apparent passion of surrendering himself to Frank. He wanted him to understand this was more than just that. 

But now wasn’t the time to dwell on that thought, or even bring up the matter – his cock was hard, and so was Gerard’s, and all the both of them needed right now was a good fuck. 

Frank pressed his lips against his sub’s roughly, swallowing the moan that erupted from Gerard’s throat in return. He began thrusting his hips up, rolling them against Gerard’s responsive ones as the man gasped blissfully with his head thrown back in pleasure, interrupting the kiss to free the moans he got tired of holding. The collar right before Frank’s eyes made him feel an incentive of dominance as he realized yet again there was literally nothing he couldn’t do to Gerard; the man was _his_ and he would follow his leads without hesitation. Frank’s cock pulsated furiously as he kept rubbing it against Gerard’s ass, aching to be freed of his pajama pants. He tugged on the leash to have Gerard even closer as the man gasped for breath at the increased pressure around his neck, a short-living pain Frank would take care of. He attached his wet lips to the skin above the collar, making Gerard mewl and lean into the touch as they both kept rocking against each other, dry humping. Gerard’s pulse was racing beneath Frank’s lips, his heart pumping the heated blood more rapidly through his veins. Frank let his teeth scrape across his skin lightly before he bit down harshly, eager to create even more marks on the submissive’s body. Gerard jumped in joy, moaning shamelessly yet again as his hips met Frank’s especially forcefully, eager to get fucked by his Master.

“Need me to fuck you? Wanna feel my cock inside your little ass?” Frank teased as he kept nibbling on Gerard’s throat, letting his teeth sink into his soft skin occasionally. 

“Please,” was all Gerard could utter, his breath hitched and so irregular that Frank started to worry he might pass out.

“I wanna hear you beg, whore,” he growled against the crook of Gerard’s neck before burying his teeth in the skin there, too.

“Please, sir,” Gerard spurted out, rocking his body desperately. Frank loved hearing the desperation in his high-pitched voice, whiny and so fucking lost, deep in subspace. “Master, Master _please_. Please, fuck me, fuck me so good with your huge fucking cock, _god_ -!”

Deciding they had waited enough, Frank lifted Gerard off his lap a few inches, then raised his own hips to pull the annoying pants down his legs. He groaned when he could finally feel the heat coming from Gerard’s body against his skin, keenly pushing his cock between Gerard’s ass cheeks, letting it slide along his crack painfully slowly. 

“ _Please_ ,” Gerard begged, pushing back eagerly despite the fact that his ass wasn’t prepped and none of them had applied lube so far. Frank grinned and guided two of his digits into Gerard’s mouth to let the man suck on them. He didn’t need any instructions to understand the task and happily took Frank’s fingers into his mouth, moaning willingly as he bobbed his head back and forth. Frank groaned and let his eyes slip shut for a moment – this reminded him way too much of Gerard sucking his cock, the memories turning him on even further. Impatiently he retracted his fingers from his sub’s eager mouth and brought them to his ass instead. He stopped moving his hips up and down to use his soaked fingers to stretch Gerard, pressing both of them into his tight hole at once.

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Gerard breathed as Frank pushed them in as far as they would go, curling and scissoring them to stretch his sub faster. 

“Don’t talk, whore.” Frank’s tone was enough to make Gerard whine in defeat, his fingernails digging into the skin of his thighs as he kept them there, unsure what to do. Frank kept moving his fingers in and out of Gerard only a few more times, knowing he was able to take his cock with little preparation. The dominant man now brought his hand up to his mouth to spit on it, then used it to make his member slick. 

Gerard groaned in pleasure when Frank’s cock was lined up with his twitching hole, his heat making Frank gasp. His free hand grabbed Gerard by the hips as the other one was wrapped around the base of his shaft, holding his dick into place as he slowly guided Gerard onto it. Only little pressure had to be applied before he felt the ring of muscles give in to the hardness of Frank’s member and he slid inside Gerard’s warm hole, tight and willing as always. 

Frank watched Gerard’s face as he felt himself slowly boring his way into his neighbor’s body, inch by inch to make sure none of them got hurt. Gerard was completely gone by then, eyes twitching behind shut lids, mouth open widely. Frank bottomed out eventually, groaning at the feeling of Gerard’s tightness surrounding him. 

“You good, baby?” he pressed, sucking on Gerard’s neck briefly.

“Yes, Master- _Please_!” Gerard begged. His body was jerking and he looked like he was only barely able to resist starting to move his hips up and down by himself. He was obedient though and just kept waiting for Frank to start fucking him relentlessly. Frank placed his hands on Gerard’s hips firmly, his eyes wandering down Gerard’s body to admire the man. 

“Hold your hands in front of your chest,” Frank commanded, loving to see how quickly Gerard complied without even questioning Frank’s order. The dominant one then grabbed the leash and wrapped it around Gerard’s wrists, tying them together tightly so Gerard would finally stop scratching his thighs, and look even more like a submissive, obedient whore. “So fucking hot-“ Frank uttered, then placed his hands back on Gerard’s hips with the leash still in one hand to keep Gerard’s hands bound. 

He angled his hips, pulling Gerard just a little closer to his chest and bending him forward so his tied hands were trapped between his own and Frank’s chests, searching for the right position to start thrusting into him. Gerard was almost sobbing by now, silently begging Frank to finally fucking start moving his hips; Frank could feel his cock hard and leaking pressed against his stomach. 

“Are you fucking close already?” Frank questioned, his lips brushing over Gerard’s neck due to the position they were in now. He could feel the man’s pulse palpitating, fast and nervous, his whole body heated up as he was writhing in Frank’s lap.

“I… yes, s-sir,” Gerard admitted, obviously ashamed. “So c-close-“

Frank grinned smugly and started thrusting up into Gerard’s clenching ass. “Better fucking hold it, slut.”

For a moment it sounded like Gerard was about to answer, but what left his mouth were nothing but whorish, needy moans as Frank build a rough pace. The man on top of him cried out, taking Frank’s pulsating cock over and over again as he yelped euphorically, lost in subspace. Frank licked along Gerard’s sweaty neck, tasting the salty liquid he had caused him to release, and enjoying the man vibrating against his lips and tongue. 

“You’re mine, Gerard,” Frank growled, lips brushing over the meaningful collar. “You hear me? Mine.”

“Yours, sir,” Gerard panted above him, sounding distant. “Master, Master, please. _Harder_ , fuck me harder!”

The dominant one slapped Gerard’s ass firmly, making the man jump. “Watch your mouth,” he said threateningly, making sure to follow Gerard’s demands anyway and fucking him just a little faster. The man felt so good around him, trembling and hot and tight, practically sucking him into his ass consistently. He could feel his slut grow closer by the minute, his cock getting some friction with every single thrust as it was trapped between both of their stomachs. Frank knew Gerard wouldn’t cum without permission, though. He knew what would happen then, he wouldn’t risk that. 

“Please, sir,” Gerard gasped as if he had read Frank’s mind, groaning loudly. “Please, may I cum for you, _please_ -“

“Not until I’m finished, slut,” Frank panted, pounding into him aggressively. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“C- _can’t_ ,” Gerard cried, arching his back. “Please, I can’t- I can’t hold it anymore.”

Frank growled and removed his right hand from Gerard’s hips to wrap his fingers around the man’s throat. Gerard mewled wantonly, pressing his body against Frank in need. 

“You _will_ hold it.” Frank’s fingers tightened around his sub’s throat, making him gasp for breath. “You hear me? You’re _mine_ , you will cum when I tell you to.”

Frank’s words seemed to worsen matters for Gerard as he started to squirm on top of him, uninterpretable noises leaving his mouth as Frank kept using his ass mercilessly. 

“Answer me, slut!” Frank demanded, hand moving away from Gerard’s throat to slap him across the face. Gerard gasped for breath, moaning even louder when he felt the pain flood through his body. 

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he sobbed, and suddenly Frank could feel the other man’s hot liquid splatter his chest.

Gerard had just cum. Although he had specifically told him not to.

“I’m sorry, Master-“ Gerard repeated, a little louder this time despite the enormous tremors ripping through his body now. 

“You will bitterly regret that,” Frank promised him, thrusting into him harder and ignoring his desperate whimpers as his body became oversensitive. Frank didn’t care if it hurt, Gerard had let himself in for this. What a whore, what a desperate, filthy and gorgeous whore. Frank felt his orgasm approach rapidly as Gerard’s whines grew louder, incoherent apologies leaving his mouth like music to Frank’s ears. He slammed Gerard against his crotch, burying his cock inside him as deep as it would go, then felt himself explode and his cum spurt into Gerard’s tight ass. Frank groaned from deep in his throat, then slowly pushed Gerard off his cock to stand up. The empty dishes were shoved away quickly. Without hesitation, Frank grabbed Gerard roughly, manhandling him so his chest was pressed against the table. The leash around his wrists had loosened when Frank had stopped holding it, so now Gerard’s wrists were untied again. 

“Stay,” Frank told him, slapping his ass forcefully. “Don’t fucking move, or I swear to god…”

Gerard whimpered fearfully but didn’t even flinch when Frank hit his ass again, keeping his chest obediently pressed against Frank’s table, arms splayed out helplessly as the man went back into his bedroom. 

Frank didn’t know how he would punish Gerard yet, but he knew he wanted to hurt him a lot. And as long as Gerard wouldn’t use his safeword, he was sure he wouldn’t stop or have mercy with him – his slut had provoked this. He had cum, although Frank had forbidden it multiple times; Frank wouldn’t tolerate such audacity. He would teach that whore a lesson.

Standing in front of his wardrobe and looking down at his selection of sex toys, he weighed what would be the best punishment. He already knew he was not going to use a dildo – Gerard would like getting fucked on a dildo, and this wasn’t supposed to be a reward. There were several whips he could choose from, redden his skin until Gerard would sob and beg for forgiveness and swear he would never misbehave again; just like he already had multiple times. But he couldn’t just grab any toy and hurt Gerard over and over; his skin was so injured already. He needed to be careful to prevent his slut from enduring permanent damage.

Such a naughty slut. Gerard turned Frank on so incredibly much – Part of Frank wondered if Gerard kept messing up on purpose, just so Frank would have an excuse to punish him again. He knew how much the both of them enjoyed it.

**

“Please! Master, please, listen to me! I’m so sorry, I know cumming without your permission was wrong, but I couldn’t- I couldn’t fucking stop it, sir. I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry-“

Gerard started begging immediately when Frank entered the kitchen again, carrying the utensils he was going to use to punish Gerard in his hands. He smiled to himself a little in anticipation, Gerard was acting just the way Frank wanted him to; regretful, begging for forgiveness, displaying his obedience perfectly. He could continue pleading – Frank didn’t care what his reasons were, he would punish him anyway. And he knew that was what Gerard wanted, too.

“S-sir,” Gerard stuttered when Frank came closer, placing his hand on Gerard’s marked ass cheek while the other one was holding the toys, unable for Gerard to see. “Please- I’m sorry. I- I just _couldn’t_ -“

“Do you know what the collar around your neck means, my slut?” Frank inquired, continuing to pat the man’s ass. 

“Y-yes, sir,” Gerard answered quietly, confused by the calmness of Frank’s voice and his gentle touch. His body trembled nervously, breath entering and leaving his lungs rashly. 

“Tell me, please.”

Gerard hesitated, clearing his throat to win some time. “It… it means I belong to y-you… right? It means I’m yours, sir. I’m yours.”

“Can you define what it means to belong to me, Gerard?” Frank enjoyed his sub’s nervousness growing as he forced himself to keep his voice smooth. He was just fucking with Gerard – this confusion was part of the punishment. Making him think he might not be in trouble at all, just to hurt him even more afterwards.

“M-Master?” Gerard stammered, unsure as to what Frank wanted him to say.

“Maybe I phrased that wrong. Define what belonging to me means, whore,” Frank corrected himself, revealing a little more of his anger.

“Yes, s-sir.” The man started trembling even harder under Frank’s hand, afraid of what would happen next. “It- it means that you are my, my Master. And… that I’m willing to follow y-your rules. I’m _sorry_ -“

“If you know that,” Frank interrupted his attempt to apologize again. “Why exactly did you willingly choose to ignore my orders? Why did you fucking cum on my chest, although I told you to hold it?”

His voice was cold again now, harsh, making Gerard flinch at the curse word. “I- I’m sorry,” he repeated, voice wrecked. “I swear I tried- I tried so hard, sir, please…”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” He let his palm smack down on the reddened flesh on Gerard’s ass, knowing he wouldn’t need many strokes to make him feel severe pain. The marks on his skin probably still hurt without having to be touched. 

Gerard hissed, fingers digging into the table. “I- I really didn’t mean to,” he panted. “It just- we haven’t had sex in s-so long-“

“I made you cum yesterday morning.”

“I know. I don’t- please, I- I couldn’t help it-“ He cried out when Frank’s hand met his ass again, just a little rougher than previously. “Just- the, the c-collar and… how you’re treating m-me, Master- It got me so, so horny, I _couldn’t_ hold it back.”

“If the collar is a bad influence, maybe I should take it away,” Frank probed, smirking when Gerard jolted underneath his hand.

“No!” he shrieked. “Please! Please don’t, Master, please don’t take it away-“

“Just to be clear,” Frank said calmly, rubbing Gerard’s butt. “You won’t cum again today. But I’m going to fuck you anyway, wherever and whenever I want. You will be wearing a cock ring all day long. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Master,” Gerard uttered submissively. 

“Good slut. It’s your own fucking fault, you know. That’s what needy whores like you get.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Frank grinned and started kneading his sub's ass cheek roughly. “You’re lucky I don’t have that much time to punish you…” he continued. “Therefore I’m going to give you only 30 strokes – although you deserve _a lot_ more, if I’m honest. But, since I’m a gracious Master, you can even choose what I’m gonna be using – Do you want the flogger or the riding crop, whore?”

“Th-thank you, Master,” Gerard breathed, squirming on the table. “Please- please use the, the riding crop, sir.”

Chuckling deeply, Frank tossed the riding crop aside. “The flogger it is.”

“B-but-“

“Yeah, I changed my mind. Now shut up, or I’ll make it forty. Hands behind your back. Count for me. And what do you say after every fifth?”

“Th-thank you, sir?” Gerard answered vaguely, crossing his wrists behind his back obediently. 

“That is correct.”

**

“Twen…Twenty-three”

Gerard’s skin prickled, his arms hurting from being held behind his back for so long. His whole body was shaking and every strike felt so much worse than the one before, as if Frank was steadily increasing the force of his movements. Gerard didn’t complain, though – hell, no. 

He relished in the feeling of every single painful collision, knowing he’d deserved it, knowing this was what he had to endure to make Frank forgive him. Gerard still felt sorry for cumming, but there honestly was nothing he could have done to avoid it. He’d tried so hard to distract himself, hurting himself on purpose by scratching his thighs, and even thinking about unattractive people like his brother or his boss, but it all was vain when Frank tied his wrists together, disabling Gerard from using his hands as distraction. Also, being tied up turned Gerard on even more, and he’d been on the edge for a long time even before that. 

He had tried to get Frank’s permission, tried to work around his orgasm, but nothing had helped. And so he had cum all over his and Frank’s chests, disappointing his dom and making him angry. 

So he deserved getting punished.

“Twenty-four, Master!” he yelped, letting out a desperate cry. “ _Please_ -“

In response, Frank hit his sub again, making him shriek instead of allowing him to talk. 

“Twenty-f-five. Thank you, sir,” Gerard sobbed, biting his lip as the pain rippled through his every cell. His ass had to look fucking brutal by now – all marked up and red. Maybe even bleeding, although Gerard was pretty sure Frank wouldn’t make him bleed and continue his punishment.

“Twenty-six,” he gushed hurriedly when the next stroke hit his left ass cheek. It would be over soon. Then he could continue begging Frank for forgiveness, and he really hoped his dom _would_ forgive him. He couldn’t actually be that mad, right? Punishing simply was part of their relationship, surely Frank was sort of glad he was able to punish Gerard. 

The next blow interrupted his train of thoughts, making him moan and throw his head back. “Twenty-seven! Please, Master, oh _god_ -”

“Stop begging,” Frank ordered, hitting him again. “Just fucking count, whore.”

“Y-yes, sir- Twenty-eight! I’m sorry-“

He didn’t actually want him to stop anyway, begging was just part of expressing his desperation, his submissiveness; it was part of making the punishment fun. 

“Twenty-nine,” Gerard gasped, shuddering. One more, only one more.

“Th-Thirty. Thank you, Master.” The last stroke was the hardest one so far, leaving Gerard panting and hurting on the table. Suddenly Frank’s strong hands were on his hips, holding him tight. 

“And now I’m going to fuck you,” Frank whispered in Gerard’s ear, leaning over the man. “Without preparation. You should be praying there’s still enough of my cum inside of you, because I’m not using any lube.”

His tip was pressed against Gerard’s entrance bluntly, and only a second later Gerard could feel Frank slamming into him. He gasped loudly, relishing the pain that immediately rocked through him as he was forced to stretch around Frank’s thick cock. The man didn’t wait for Gerard to adjust, or even breathe properly before withdrawing and thrusting right back in quickly. He grabbed Gerard’s wrists that were still crossed behind his back, using one hand to pin them down above to the man’s head on the table.

“Still so fucking tight,” the dominant one growled darkly, grabbing Gerard by the back of his collar to choke him. “Such a beautiful ass, you dirty fucking slut-“

Gerard tried to stammer an incoherent answer but nothing but a hoarse rattle escaped his throat as Frank continued to crush his windpipe. 

“That’s right, Gee,” Frank continued as he kept thrusting into him at a rough pace. “Can’t really move, hm? Can’t really speak? Completely at my mercy, aren’t you?”

Gerard nodded frantically, groaning loudly. His cock jumped to attention despite his efforts to keep it limb, not wanting to walk around with a boner all day long. Frank now started nibbling at his earlobe, taking it between his teeth and biting down just lightly. Gerard writhed in pleasure as his ass got penetrated relentlessly, Frank’s cock pressing into him again and again. 

“Want me to tell you what I was going to do to you before you decided to be a bad whore? Wanna know what you’re missing out on now?”

He probably didn’t want to know, but since the collar was still blocking his windpipe, there was nothing he could do to protest. 

Frank leaned yet a little more forward and licked Gerard’s ear shell slowly, making the man gasp in need. “I was gonna eat you out,” Frank told him in-between pants, his pace accelerating. Gerard mewled in defeat, now definitely _not_ wanting to hear anymore what Frank had to say. Fuck, he loved feeling Frank’s tongue in his ass – Why hadn’t he been able to stop himself from cumming, for fuck’s sake?

“I was gonna stick my tongue into your tight little asshole and fuck you on it,” the man continued, enjoying Gerard’s desperation. “Maybe even use my fingers at the same time and rub them against your prostate. You would have liked that, am I right? Little whore?”

“Y-yes, Master,” Gerard croaked, his cock growing rapidly. “Please, fuck-“

“Uh uh,” Frank rebuked. “I would have made you feel so good, Gee. I would have sucked on your rim, made you writhe around my tongue, made you cum so hard. Maybe even twice. But you know what you get instead?” 

He let go of the collar quickly, making Gerard pant heavily. 

“What do you get, Gerard?” Frank repeated, biting down on his earlobe.

“N-nothing, sir,” Gerard whined, his boner trapped between his body and the hard wooden table.

“That’s right. And why do you get nothing?”

“Because- ‘cause I came without your p-permission, Master. I’m sorry-“

“Shush,” Frank said, tugging at the collar again so Gerard was unable to breathe. “Too fucking late for that. Now you have to take the punishment.”

Gerard groaned, feeling Frank fuck into him faster. He knew he was close again and silently begged he would change his mind after finishing – maybe he’d forgive him then, maybe he would rim him anyway? 

Frank’s hand now took hold of Gerard’s hair, pulling him back so his neck was arched almost painfully. He bit down on his cheekbone just lightly, eliciting another delirious moan from the submissive one. 

“I’m gonna cum, my pet,” Frank informed him, lips against the back of Gerard’s neck. “Gonna cum so hard in your slutty little ass.”

“Yes, Master,” Gerard breathed, enjoying the stinging pain of Frank pounding into him erratically. “Use me- _please_ -“

“Fucking whore,” Frank barked, then thrust his hips yet a little rougher, chasing his orgasm. He didn’t have to wait long, the wave of pleasure overcame him only a few seconds later, rippling through his body and making him tighten his grip on Gerard’s hair. Frank was breathing heavily, jerking his hips sloppily a couple of times more before pulling out. 

“God, you should look at your ass,” he breathed, pulling his pants back up. “My cum is fucking dripping out of your hole Gerard. So damn hot.”

“ _Please_ ,” Gerard begged, feeling the hot liquid run down the insides of his thighs thickly. “Master, please- I-“

“You’re not about to beg me to let you cum, are you?” Frank asked, sounding intimidating.

“N-no, sir,” Gerard hurried to say. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m going to shower now, and then I’ll spend some time looking for a new apartment to stay in. While I’m busy, I want you to clean yourself, the kitchen and my bedroom. Make sure you empty the ashtray and change the bedclothes, they are stained. And then I want you to write lines to show me you’re aware of your misbehavior, and that you are willing to change it. Understood so far?”

Writing lines and cleaning – Gerard didn’t exactly like that, but understood this was part of his punishment, so it was necessary. “Yes, sir,” he answered quietly.

“Good boy,” Frank praised, grapping Gerard by the arm to pull him to his feet. Gerard hurried to get down on his knees quickly, keeping his eyes on the floor to avoid getting Frank any angrier. 

Frank ran his fingers through Gerard’s hair. It was sweaty despite the fact he had taken a shower only a few hours ago, ruined from Frank fucking him so roughly.

“I want you to write ‘I will not cum without my Master’s permission.’ 200 times.”

Gerard nodded, quickly doing the math in his head. That sentence had 8 words, meaning he would have to write 1,600 words in total. On one page, he could fit around 300 – so he had to write over 5 fucking pages.

“Handwritten, of course,” Frank continued, grabbing Gerard’s chin to force him to look at him. Gerard met his eyes reluctantly, afraid he might get punished more. “Do you understand that, Gerard?” he inquired, fingers digging into Gerard’s skin hard enough to leave more bruises. 

“Yes, Master.” The man on his knees sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, begging Frank with his eyes to not make the punishment worse. 

“What do you need to do, slut?”

“I need to clean myself, the kitchen and your bedroom. You want me to empty the ashtray and change the bedsheets. Then I will write ‘I will not cum without my Master’s permission.’ 200 times, sir,” Gerard repeated obediently.

“Exactly. And what will you _not_ do?” He leaned down and smirked, eyes twinkling with eagerness.

He had not told him what not to do, right? Did he want Gerard to guess?

“Uh… cum, sir?”

“Of course you won’t. That’s self-explanatory and not worth mentioning, I assumed. Or were you thinking about disobeying again?”

“N-no, Master,” Gerard hurried to answer. He honestly hadn’t. He just didn’t know what Frank wanted him to say. “I- I don’t know what you mean-“

“You will _not_ disturb me, whore,” Frank announced, hand trailing down from Gerard’s chin to his collar where he tugged at the leash just lightly, making Gerard lean forward. “Because I will be doing something important, you hear me? Don’t fucking disturb me. Not even when you’re done.”

“Yes, sir.” Gerard gulped audibly, widening Frank’s smirk. “What- what do you want me to do when I’m finished?” he dared to ask.

“I doubt you’ll be done before me, but just in case I’m going to give you instructions anyway. You will wait for me in the bedroom, kneeling right by the door so I’ll be able to see you as soon as I enter.”

Gerard nodded, biting his bottom lip again. Frank was treating him so mercilessly, simply giving him instructions without asking if Gerard was happy with what he would be doing – his dominance didn’t really help his boner going down; instead it stood upright boldly, provoking in a way, and all Gerard could do was beg Frank wouldn’t worsen his punishment because of it. 

“Tell me again why I have to punish you. What did you do to displease me?”

“I- I disobeyed, sir. I came without your permission. I’m sorry.”

Frank looked relatively pleased with that answer, smirking slightly. “I will get the cock ring now. During that time, you will stay in this exact position. You can think about what I told you to do, and ask me if anything is unclear when I come back. This will be the only time I’m accepting any questions, so make sure to leave nothing uncovered. Got it?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Such a good slut,” Frank breathed, planting a brief kiss on Gerard’s lips that made the man’s heart flutter proudly before striding out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I can’t help but feel a little uneasy publishing this considering what has happened to Frank and his band a few days ago. I was so shocked when I read about the accident – they could have fucking died! So glad the injuries aren’t life-threatening, and I sincerely hope everybody will be fine.
> 
> Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter anyway! As always it would make me really happy to see your opinions in the comments! 
> 
> Thank you ♥♥♥


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! (:  
> First of all, thank you for 6K hits!!
> 
> This chapter turned out to be really long for some reason. I don’t know, I just couldn’t stop writing because everything happening in this chapter is crucial to the relationship between Frank and Gerard, and I sort of didn’t want to interrupt. I was thinking about making it two medium-sized chapters instead of this relatively huge one, but a certain lovely reader convinced me to just publish the 9k words long thing (Thanks, [mychemicallyromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance)! :D) 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Gerard’s hand hurt like a bitch. The words blurred before his eyes, he didn’t really see what he was writing anymore. He wasn’t thinking, he wasn’t counting how many sentences he had to write before he would _finally_ be done – He was just hoping it would be over soon. 

_I will not cum without my Master’s permission._  
_I will not cum without my Master’s permission._  
_I will not…_

The words didn’t even make sense to him anymore; the letters seemed to be randomly arranged, signs with funny dots and lines. His concentration got worse with every minute and he had already made four mistakes so far, leaving out a word or a letter, so he had to scratch words and write the sentence again. Gerard was getting so tired of it; he wished Frank would just come in and spank him instead of letting him write this fucking sentence over and over.

Gerard had cleaned the bedroom neatly. The furniture was dusted, the floor vacuumed, the bedsheets changed and the ashtray emptied. He also had opened a window to let in some fresh air, which he was now regretting because he still was wearing no close whatsoever and it was getting cold outside – at least the heater had started to work, so now that the window was closed again, the temperatures were slowly getting more pleasant. 

He was sitting on the freshly vacuumed floor, an irritating semi hard-on between his legs that wouldn’t go down due to the cock ring, and a pillow und his ass to lessen the pain. His butt hurt so much now – he honestly didn’t know how he was supposed to sit at his desk for several hours tomorrow while getting all the work done he had neglected last week. Maybe he could just call in sick, although he supposed his boss wouldn’t be too happy about that. He would decide it tomorrow morning spontaneously, depending on how severe the pain would be then.

Gerard sighed, crossing out the last sentence he had written because he had forgotten the word ‘without’ – his thoughts were straggling again, making him do more mistakes. He really needed to concentrate; what if Frank wouldn’t accept his work if there were numerous mistakes? What if he wanted to have the sentence written 200 times without any errors at all? Would Gerard have to start over? 

Begging that would not be the case, he decided to count how many times he had to write the sentence again. He had already filled 3 whole pages, and the biggest part of the fourth one. Surely he would be done soon… 

Gerard could hear Frank talking to someone on the phone in the living room next door. The noise was muffled, but he could understand single words every now and then, whenever Frank would raise his voice. Mostly he didn’t sound too happy, and Gerard could hear him huff exhaustedly multiple times. He hoped Frank still would be in a mood to continue their experiment after he would be done, he didn’t want to see Frank disappointed or unhappy.

After about 3 attempts, Gerard had managed to count his sentences. So far, he had written it 138 times, which meant he had only 62 more sentences to go. _Only_ 62\. That wasn’t so bad, right?

Longingly his eyes wandered from the paper in front of him to the door that was separating him from Frank. He wished he could be finished already and kneel by the door with his hands behind his back, like Frank had told him to. He hoped this was the last part of his punishment, and that Frank would forgive him after this. Maybe they could do something fun later, like learning commands! Gerard had found out that there could be various signals arranged between a dom and a sub, so the sub would know what to do immediately. He had seen photos of hand signals that would tell the sub to occupy a certain position. One that had burned into Gerard’s mind sort of looked like a peace sign you sometimes do with your hand, but the other way around so the two spread fingers were pointed towards the floor. This gesture told the sub to kneel at the point with their legs spread and their arms locked behind their back, eyes on the floor. There were others that made the sub go on their elbows and knees with their chest down on their ass in the air, or remove their clothes, but Gerard couldn’t remember what those signals looked like. He’d loved to ask Frank if they could use those kind of communication, but he wasn’t going to take the risk of angering Frank by telling him how to do his job as a dom – Gerard figured he had angered him enough for the day. 

He sighed dramatically, then forced his eyes back on the paper and began to write. Keeping in mind why he had to do this was giving him some motivation – he had displeased Frank, and this was his payment. 

_I will not cum without my Master’s permission.  
I will not c-_

“Gerard!” 

The man jumped, the pen in his hand leaving a long line all across the sheet of paper he had just been writing on. His heart was beating fast, his breath hitched as he looked up at Frank and tried to slowly calm down. 

He now realized he was facing his Master sitting on the floor, not kneeling, so he pushed the ruined paper aside and hurried into the correct permission hurriedly. “Yes, sir?” he asked, slightly out of breath from the shock. He hadn’t even realized Frank coming in, or the door being opened. 

“You may stand up and get dressed, we’re going out,” Frank announced, stepping into the room. He was already wearing appropriate clothes for the day, which he had put on after taking a shower. 

“B-but,” Gerard stammered, his eyes on the sheet of paper on the floor. “M-my punishment, Master-“

“We need to hurry. Just get dressed.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Gerard got dressed quickly, putting the Misfits tee shirt Frank had given him on. He had barely stepped into his pants when Frank grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the door.

“Master,” Gerard started, panting as Frank made him hurry towards the front door. “What- what about the collar?”

The leather was still around his neck, suddenly feeling too heavy as they approached the door. Gerard’s heart started pumping faster as panic overcame him – did Frank want him to wear the collar in public? 

“What are the rules, Gerard?” Frank sighed, sounding almost bored as he put his shoes on. “Would you get a move on?”

“The rules are I- I have to wear it at all times, b-but-“

“Put your fucking shoes on, my pet,” Frank growled. He got up to take the keys off the hook by the door, standing in front of Gerard impatiently. The submissive man still hadn’t moved, he just kept staring at Frank, hesitant.

“What?” Frank asked after a couple of seconds of silence. “What’s wrong?”

“Master, I- the collar-“

“Gerard, we’re wasting precious time here. This is important- just fucking move, okay?” Frank barked, making Gerard whimper and bow his head.

“Please… p-please don’t make me wear it.”

Frank was taken aback by that, Gerard could hear him take a deep breath in confusion. “You don’t wanna wear it anymore?” he asked, suddenly seeming not to be in a hurry anymore at all.

“Just not… outside…” Gerard admitted, biting his lip as he kept his eyes on the floor, looking at Frank’s black shoes. “Please…”

“Gerard, I-“ Frank still seemed confused, maybe even a little hurt by Gerard’s statement. “I thought you would want to be my sub for the day? My pet?”

“I do want that,” Gerard said, blushing furiously. “Just- I don’t want people to… see.”

“But that’s part of it, Gerard.” Frank’s voice was stern again, so dominant that Gerard winced. He knew Frank was right, he had agreed to this, hell, he even had suggested it – but they hadn’t talked about _this_. He had expected Frank to stay inside his apartment all day long, not to force him to go outside wearing it. “The person I’m meeting won’t question the collar, I promise. She wants to _sell_ me something, she won’t make insulting comments towards me or you. I wanna show you off, you know. You’re so pretty, I want people to know you belong to me. You’re so perfect, Gerard.”

Gerard gulped. He was of two minds about it; obviously he could understand where Frank was coming from, and he understood that he was to obey his commands and follow his needs, but he _couldn’t_ walk out there with his collar on. What if someone he knew saw him? What if he met his brother, or Bert, or any other friend of his? He had understood by now Frank had an appointment with a realtor, at least that was what he was guessing. He didn’t dare to ask him though, there were other matters at hand that made everything else seem unimportant. 

“I… I understand, Master.”

“Good,” Frank stated. “Now, would you _please_ hurry? We’re already late.”

“I _can’t_ wear it outside. Please, let me take it off. I can’t- what if somebody sees it and asks questions? What if-”

“Baby, shut up. It’s gonna be fine. Put your shoes on, you don’t want me to punish you more, do you?” 

“ _Please_ -”

“Okay, that’s it. I’m waiting in the car, if you won’t be down there within the next two minutes, I won’t let you cum for-”

“C-Coffee,” Gerard interrupted his Master with a sob, looking at him pleadingly. “Please, I- I can’t.”

Frank looked at him in shock, slowly closing the door he had already opened and closing the distanc between the two of them. He looked at him what seemed like ages to the submissive man, making Gerard feel increasingly uneasy. His teeth were buried in his bottom lip to prevent another sob, not wanting to seem pathetic.

“I’m sorry,” Frank said eventually, pulling Gerard into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to wear the collar.”

“Thank you,” Gerard whispered, a sob he couldn’t hold back erupting from his throat as he found himself pressed against Frank’s warm chest, his calming scent filling his nostrils and lungs as he took a deep breath to calm himself. “I- I’m sorry, but I just _can’t_. I know I have to follow your orders, j-just…”

“No no, baby, it’s fine,” Frank assured, stroking Gerard’s back and planting a kiss on the man’s cheek. “That’s exactly what the safeword is for. You haven’t done anything wrong, honey. I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

Gerard sniffed and nodded. “Y-yeah.”

Frank kissed his cheek again and moved his hands to Gerard’s neck, fiddling with the collar around it. It was removed only a few seconds later, leaving Gerard feeling cold and floundering all of the sudden. 

When Frank tried to pull back, Gerard wrapped his arms around the man’s body, keeping him close. Frank chuckled softly, hugging him back. “Baby, we really need to go now, okay?”

Gerard sighed, but nodded and took a step back. “It’s just- It feels weird. Without the collar, I mean.”

“Aww,” Frank made with a grin, putting the object on the end table nearby. “You really like your collar, don’t you?”

“I do,” Gerard admitted, blushing lightly. “Can I… can I wear it again when we’re back? Please?”

“Of course,” Frank promised with a grin. “But now we really, really need to hurry.”

**

The apartment was just what Frank had been looking for. It was a little further away from downtown, and therefore he would be needing 15 minutes to drive to the Hot Topic instead of less than 10, but the apartment seemed to be worth it.  
The building wasn’t nearly as big as the one he was currently living in; it was, with only six apartments in it, indeed rather small. The only free apartment was at the very top, on the third floor. Frank liked it from the very first moment on – the hallway was wide an open, nothing compared to the narrow hallway he had to put up with at present. The bright wooden floor didn’t even creak when Frank first stepped into the hallway, something that also was very unlikely for the old apartment. His current home wasn’t shit – Frank would not have moved there if it had been below his standards, but it seemed pretty shoddy in comparison to what he was seeing now. Two doors, one to his left and one two his right, leaded into the adjacent rooms, and opposite the entrance door was a huge painting of two colorful parrots sitting in a tree. Gerard seemed to really like the painting as he inspected it from close up, studying every detail, so Frank asked the realtor, Ms Ballato, if it would stay in the apartment, and she said yes. Gerard was obviously happy to hear that and smiled.  
During the tour through the apartment, Frank and Ms Ballato – or Lindsey, as she had offered Frank to call her – made conversation. It was mainly focused on the apartment itself, Frank had lots of questions concerning costs and the building in general, also what kind of people he would be living with. He didn’t want some douches who would call the police on him if he fucked Gerard too loudly – although he didn’t vocalize that thought. Lindsey told him that the people living underneath this apartment were two women in their thirties, maybe forties, who had never made much trouble. She didn’t know them personally because it wasn’t her who had sold them the apartment, but she’d never heard any complaints about them. Funnily enough, she was making sure to tell Frank that they were quiet and wouldn’t disturb _him_ \- that wasn’t what Frank was worried about at all, but if she said they were chill, he would probably get along well with them. The people living in the other apartment on the third floor were a single mother and her five-year-old son. Lindsey also told him about the other occupants, an elderly couple and a woman in her twenties on the first floor, a creepy dog-lover on the second. Frank didn’t really care though; evolving a good relation to the women in the apartment underneath his would be the most important thing. Of course he _would_ be more careful about their volume, he didn’t want another noise complaint, or worse. He’d probably just have to gag Gerard more often.

They also talked about personal things. Lindsey was a friend of Frank’s mother, and that was probably the only reason she had agreed to meet him and show him the apartment today, on a Sunday and very spontaneously. Well, that and the little extra money Frank had offered her. Actually, she had already had an appointment with a woman interested in the apartment for tomorrow noon, but well since she “had known Frank since he was a child” and “his mother is a great woman”, so she was “going to be gracious”. Frank was really happy it had worked out – his noon had been frustrating as hell. Most people he had called already had found a purchaser, or the apartment turned out to be too far away, or too small, or anything else that just wouldn’t fit Frank’s needs.

This apartment was amazing, though. He wished he had known about it before moving into the other one just a few weeks ago – or maybe not, because the apartment had led him to meeting Gerard, so he guessed he should be grateful for it.

Gerard was really quiet throughout the tour. They had agreed to interrupt their experiment during the time they were away from the apartment, just so Gerard would be more comfortable. Frank even had removed his cock ring in the car, as a matter of fact. Yet Gerard kept clinging to Frank’s side, walking always right next to him so their shoulders kept bumping, and Frank would always stand between Gerard and Lindsey. It kind of felt like he was acting as a protective wall, like Gerard was afraid of Lindsey or being too close to her. There was no reason for that though, Lindsey was loud and talk-active, and maybe a little nosy, but she was friendly and warm-hearted, as far as Frank could tell. Maybe Gerard was just uneasy around people he didn’t know. He’d been really shy when he’d first talked to him after all – blushing all the time, stammering and sweating. It was adorable.  
Or maybe walking around naked with a collar around his neck had done this to him. Frank could imagine it could lower your self-confidence to be reduced to kneeling on the floor and only talking when he was asked to.  
Whatever it was, Frank was concerned by it, and he made a mental note to ask Gerard about it later.

The left door led to the bathroom. It wasn’t extremely big, but it had a shower, a toilet, a sink and a window, and much to Frank’s delight a bathtub. Sex in the shower was great, but being able to fuck Gerard in a bathtub, with hot water all around them and Gerard clinging to the bathtub rim, ass stretched out, waiting for his Master’s cock in his tight little hole…  
Frank bit his lip and looked at Gerard expectantly, gesturing towards the bathtub subtly so Lindsey wouldn’t notice. It took Gerard a little bit of time to understand what Frank was implying, as he kept altering between looking at the bathtub and frowning at Frank confusedly as Lindsey kept talking about the advantages of having a window in the bathroom. Frank knew he had understood when the man gasped and blushed furiously, making Lindsey eye him suspiciously. Gerard kept his eyes on the floor after that, face red and teeth buried in his bottom lip, not even responding to Frank squeezing his hand gently. Frank could see a bulge forming in his pants and found himself grinning dumbly.

After having a look at the bathroom, Lindsey guided them into the room to the right of the entrance door in the hallway. They stepped inside the biggest room of the apartment, spacious and with two large windows. Lindsey told them this had been the living room of the previous tenants, and Frank saw that fitting pretty well because the room was connected to the kitchen area. He didn’t really like the idea of cooking something there and the smell spreading throughout the whole living room, but after voicing his concerns, Lindsey assured him that wouldn’t be a big issue due to the big windows. Frank was appeased after that and followed Lindsey through the area as she showed him the room, as well as electrical connections. She kept her voice friendly but matter-of-factly, and Frank had to admit she was really good at her job. He doubted there was an apartment she would _not_ be able to sell him. The way she kept explaining and suggesting things made Frank plan where he would put his furniture, and how he would design the room – He felt actually really eager to furnish and accessorize his new home. He could put his couch by the windows; Lindsey had told them the windows were west-facing, so he would be able to enjoy watching endless sunsets. He’d just wish he would be able to share every single one with Gerard.  
Frank’s dining table would also fit in here perfectly, between the couch and the kitchen area. He acknowledged its color would match the floor’s pretty well. It wasn’t exactly the same hue, the table was a little darker, but as far as Frank could tell, it would look good anyway. 

There were two more rooms adjacent to the living room/kitchen. The one Lindsey leaded them into first turned out to be the former bedroom – also quite spacious and bright, but with only one window. Frank couldn’t help but grin as Lindsey started talking about how one could have lots of fun in this room, picturing a king-sized bed in the middle of it and with the lights dimmed. She winked at Gerard suggestively, making the man blush and practically hide behind Frank for the rest of the conversation. Frank giggled and kissed his forehead, caressing his arm with one hand. Lindsey apologized with a knowing smirk but changed the subject quickly, not wanting to make her customers uncomfortable. 

After having a look at the last room, which was a little smaller than the bedroom and could be used as an office or whatever Frank wanted to, the tour was over. They went back into the hallway as Lindsey summed everything up, keeping her eyes on Frank expectantly, but without seeming to want to throng him.

“So, Frankie,” she concluded happily. “What do you think? I understand you like the apartment – I mean, why wouldn’t you? It’s open, it’s bright. The neighborhood is relatively calm, but if you want to go to a party or something, those establishments are only like 10 minutes of walking away. The apartment is huge – you can and will have the perfect live here. I can uprightly say that I believe this is an excellent place for the both of you!”

“Oh,” Frank made, still smiling but glimpsing at Gerard insecurely. The man was clutching to his hand, drawing a sharp breath when Lindsey had finished her last sentence. “We, uh… We’re not moving in here together. It’s just me.”

“Oh!” Lindsey exclaimed, seeming a little off-guard. “Well, that’s fine too! I just assumed this place was supposed to be for the both of you, because you told me the apartment _needed_ to be a fairly big one, Frankie, and you turned up here together… Sorry, I guess I’ve drawn the wrong conclusions. You are really cute together, by the way.”

“Uh, thank you. It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Frank reassured her, smiling politely. He appreciated the compliment, though it seemed a little weird to him. Especially today, as he was supposed to be Gerard’s Master, not his cute boyfriend or something – this is why he had wanted Gerard to wear the collar meeting Lindsey. She would have been stunned seeing Gerard crawl after Frank, of course. And maybe she would have made a surprised comment, but the dominance Frank would have emitted would have kept her from asking questions. Lindsey was a good person, she was honest and kind, but she and Frank’s mother hadn’t talked in years. Lindsey wouldn’t have told her about Frank keeping a human as pet, and Lindsey would have been loyal enough not to spread the rumor around the city. It would have been perfect – an optimal boost for Frank’s ego. Especially since Lindsey had known him since a very young age. Being able to say he was running the local Hot Topic wasn’t too bad, he supposed – although he doubted Lindsey would be really impressed by that. She might be cool, but she was the age of Frank’s _mother_ , after all. If she’d seen him _owning_ another person today in contrary… Now, that would have shown her what Frank had become. 

He felt repelled by himself for thinking about using Gerard like that. Of course the man meant much more to him than just an object he could use to prove his authority. Hell, Gerard meant _a lot_ more to him than just that. Frank honestly hadn’t meant to exploit Gerard or his submissiveness by any means, he’d just assumed that it was what Gerard also wanted – today would have been the perfect chance to fulfill his, but also Frank’s own needs. 

It all went to pieces when Gerard had refused to wear the collar outside. Frank was shocked at first, but had to come find that he had been an egocentric dick – of course it were Gerard’s wishes that were much more important than his own. He’d just been too tempted by his dominant position today. After all, this was just an experiment, and Frank couldn’t just show the man off like that. In hindsight, he felt rather stupid for even considering it, and he was happy to see that Gerard wasn’t mad at him, apparently. 

Walking through the apartment together had had two effects on them, Frank thought. It had bonded them, brought them closer, because it had felt like they were moving in together; like this was the first place they would be living in together. But it only had _felt_ like it, only sometimes when Frank had managed to be ignorant enough to cherish the illusion. They were not going to live here – Gerard would stay in his old apartment, miles away. They wouldn’t become roommates. Fuck, they weren’t even going to be neighbors in about a week or two when Frank was going to move. 

It wasn’t Lindsey’s fault, but hearing her say that this would be the perfect place for Gerard and him hurt. It hurt because Frank knew it was true. Looking back on it, he realized that everything he had planned about living in the apartment was connected to Gerard and his needs – because he _had_ told Lindsey the apartment needed to be extra big, he had asked her about the neighbors because he was concerned about Gerard screaming during sex. He’d been happy about the bathtub, happy about being able to watch the sunsets, all because it would mean spending time with Gerard and being close to him.

Gerard shifted uncomfortably, pressing himself into Frank’s side. It must have looked a little weird considering Gerard was taller than Frank, but if so, Lindsey’s face showed no trace of amusement about it.

“Anyway,” the woman said after a few seconds of silence. She didn’t seem to feel the uneasiness of the situation, but continued conversation with a bright smile that showed all her teeth. “How do you like the apartment, Frank?”

“It’s great,” Frank said, only half-forcing his grin. The apartment _was_ outstanding, after all. “Seriously, I think you’ve found the perfect one.”

“I agree.” 

It was the first time Gerard had said anything at all ever since they had met Lindsey outside the building; nothing but a brief “Hello” had left his lips. Frank and Lindsey seemed equally surprised to hear him speak, maybe staring at him for a little too long because Gerard blushed again and moved a little away from Frank, clearing his throat. “I… I like it. I like how the windows are arranged, so you’ll wake up facing the sun, and it also will be the last thing you see before going to bed if you spend your evenings in the living room. It’s funny that the architect considered that, but didn’t connect the bathroom to the bedroom, although both rooms are adjacent – it would have been easy to simply install another door there, yet they didn’t. I like how the last tenant has removed every single furniture and décor, how they’ve painted all the walls white and removed every bit of personal belongings. Everything except for that painting.” He now fully disconnected his body from Frank, starting towards the painting of the parrots on the wall. “It’s beautiful, you know? Unique. The contrasts are magnificent, how the artist has mainly used dark shades of red and green; or how the shadows are being casted, it’s just – clever. It makes me feel really calm, somehow. Yet the tenants left it here, and I can’t help but wonder why, I mean…” Suddenly something seemed to have changed; Gerard shook his head and turned around, first staring at Frank in shock, then briefly meeting Lindsey’s surprised eyes. “Sorry,” he ushered, blood rushing into his cheeks. “I- I just… Sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be sorry!” Lindsey protested as Gerard quickly made his way towards Frank, yet keeping a little distance between them. “That was good! Fascinating! Your brain must be brilliant; I’d do anything to spend a day up there. I thought you were just being extremely shy, but actually you just observed… that’s really cool, you know? I’m honestly impressed.”

Frank nodded emphatically, trying to smile at Gerard, but all the other man said was a muttered “Thank you” as he kept his eyes on the floor, ashamed. 

Lindsey flashed Frank another meaningful, bright smile, one that made Frank proud. She admired Gerard, found him fascinating, and silently congratulated Frank for making such a good catch – although they weren’t an actual couple, but there was no way she could know that, per se. “So, Frank,” she started. Frank could feel the tension falling from Gerard’s shoulders when he wasn’t in the center of attention anymore. “Are you going to take the apartment?”

“Definitely,” Frank announced happily.

**

“What was that?”

They were in the car, music drowning their silence. This time, much to Frank’s dislike, Gerard didn’t sing along. His mood wasn’t particularly bad, just thoughtful, Frank thought. Maybe still a bit ashamed of what he had said earlier, although Frank had assured him multiple times that he was deeply astonished by Gerard’s words.

The man tensed visibly, jerking a little in surprise when Frank suddenly broke the quietness. “I’m sorry,” he simply said, lowering his head.

“There’s nothing you need to be sorry for!” Frank slowed down, stopping the car in front of a red traffic light. He was glad he could finally take his eyes off the road for a few minutes to properly look at Gerard. The man’s face was still flushed, and he kept avoiding his neighbor’s eyes. “Look, what you said was awesome, there’s no need to-“

“It’s not about what I said,” Gerard finally said, meeting Frank’s eyes hesitantly. Frank smiled encouragingly, locking his fingers with Gerard’s. 

“What is it about then, baby? Please tell me.”

“I… It’s about the apartment. It really is a great place, you know?”

“I know,” Frank confirmed, grinning. “She did a really good job. Sorry for being so impatient when we left the old apartment, but she told me we needed to meet right now because she was going to be busy later; and it had to be today because she was meeting the other potential tenants tomorrow…”

“It’s fine. Really. It’s just… I think I’ve made a mistake.”

“A mistake?” A loud honking noise behind them forced Frank to tear his eyes away from Gerard as he saw the traffic light was green. “What’s wrong, honey?” 

“I think I was just afraid of making the wrong decision, so I was a coward. B-but now… I don’t know, maybe _this_ is wrong, maybe it’s not, whatever.” Frank listened closely, his heart beating fast as he kept driving, not really paying attention to the traffic as all he could concentrate on was what Gerard was going to say. This could either go really good, or really bad.

“I just wanted to be really careful, you know? Because this means a lot to me - _You_ mean a lot to me. I was scared we would rush things, and ruin this, this… whatever this is what we have. But now, I disagree with that. I don’t know what has changed, I mean, I still barely know you, you’re still just a ridiculously hot dude who happens to like me back for some reason. But I sorta feel like this could work. And maybe… Maybe I should move in with you.”

That statement took Frank’s breath away, his mouth slightly agape as he kept his eyes on the road vaguely, his mind racing as he thought about what to say to that.

“O-only if you still want that,” Gerard added quickly, his voice hurried and insecure. “Maybe I’ve waited too long. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for wanting to make mature decisions, and for thinking I would be able to handle you being so far away. But- but-”

“Honey, of course I still want that!” Frank finally had found his voice again, the consequences of Gerard’s word reaching him. “Baby, yes! Yes, please, move in with me!”

He smiled, looking at Gerard for a brief moment to see the man looking at him with big eyes, bottom lip trembling a little in a mix of excitement and insecurity. “Really?” he asked, voice wrecked.

“Yes! Whatever it was that changed your mind, I’m so happy it did.”

“You don’t think it’s… too early or something? I mean…” Gerard shifted in his seat so he could look at Frank without having to turn his head, one leg tucked under the other one to be more comfortable. “We’re… we’re not actually, uh. In a relationship. Right?”

Frank bit his lip. He had thought about this before, and not really come to a conclusion. Gerard stared at him expectantly, he could see his anticipating face from the corner of his eye; and he honestly didn’t know what to say. He had known they would have to talk about it eventually, but never had he expected Gerard to make the first move, and still less he had expected him to ask him that question as they were in a car, driving home to an apartment he wanted to wear a collar and get humiliated and fucked into oblivion by Frank in. 

He decided not saying anything at all would be the best thing to do. Not yet, anyway; not here, not in the car. Instead, he took a right at the next junction, driving into the opposite direction they were supposed to.

“F-Frank?” Gerard stammered nervously. “Where-“

“Just trust me,” Frank begged him with a smile that soothed Gerard’s tension.

“Okay.”

**

Frank stopped the car by a park. Taking a walk and confessing the love towards each other was probably really cheesy, but it was also really sweet. And really sweet was what Gerard deserved.

He got out of the vehicle, walking around it to open the door for Gerard, just like he had done on their date on Friday, earning an endearing smile from the taller man. They walked towards the green area in silence – comfortable silence this time – and holding hands. Frank held Gerard’s hand tightly, both to show him he was safe, but also to reassure himself. He felt himself getting a little nervous, and as they kept passing trees and bushes, Frank realized he didn’t really know what to do.

Gerard had practically admitted his feelings towards him. It was indirect, and a little awkward, but it fit his adorable personality. Frank, in contrast, wanted to say something profound, but he had to find that he couldn’t – He knew he had feelings for Gerard, strong ones that got deeper every day, but he couldn’t put them into words. He really wanted to make this perfect for Gerard – to thank him for changing his mind, to show him all the affection he’d been feeling towards him, to prove how special that man was to him. All that was in his head, it was what he was feeling in his heart, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find the right words for it. 

They reached the bench Frank had wanted them to sit on eventually. Gerard was beaming beside him, bouncing with every step, excited for what Frank was going to say. Basically, the both of them knew what was going to be said in this conversation. Frank assumed maybe they _didn’t_ need to have this talk, because both of them already knew what the other was feeling. Sort of. Yet he felt like this would make their feelings official. This was a big step for Frank, and he was scared he wouldn’t be able to live up to his own expectations.

He sat down on the bench, pulling Gerard next to him softly. They were sitting close, their legs touching, Frank’s left arm around Gerard’s waist and Gerard’s right hand on Frank’s thigh, looking each other in the eye, insecure smiles on their lips.

Frank felt horribly awkward, yet oddly confident at the same time. With any other person he might have felt weird guiding them to sit on a park bench, in the shade of an oak tree, with faint sounds of children’s laughter somewhere on the meadow behind them, birds chirping melodically. It was mushy but cute, in a way. And no matter how hard Frank tried to make something of that, maybe get into a romantic mood or something like that, it wouldn’t work. He just stared at Gerard, his cute nose and his lopsided smile, his beautiful hazel eyes that shimmered brightly in the early afternoon sun. 

“I…” Frank started, but his voice seemed distant. Suddenly the whole situation seemed to collapse in its spuriousness, like he’d been dreaming and destroyed his imagination by using his voice. 

Gerard just smiled though, rubbing his thigh encouragingly. Frank grinned and placed his unused hand on top of Gerard’s, then interlaced their fingers. “This… this is weird, isn’t it?”

“No!” Gerard objected immediately. “No, Frank. This is great.”

“You think so?” Frank asked, trying to win some time to come up with something to say.

“I do,” Gerard confirmed. “I really do. This is… not what I had expected of this day, to be honest. But I’m really enjoying it so far.”

Frank blushed, taking in a deep breath as he recalled what today was actually supposed to be like. “I’ve ruined that for you, haven’t I? Today was supposed to be completely different. I know how difficult it was for you to tell me how you wanted to spend this day, and yet I dragged you to that new apartment, and now we’re here…”

“Frankie, it’s fine. Honestly.” Gerard giggled, planting a kiss on the man’s cheek. “Maybe we can like… repeat what we did today? I’ve thought about it, and I really don’t think I could have a 24/7 Dom-sub relationship with you. I mean, then I’d miss out on… moments like this. You can be really cute, you know.”

“You are cuter.” Frank bit his lip, hoping Gerard wouldn’t be annoyed by that cheesy statement, but the man just giggled adorably and kissed Frank’s cheek again. “But yeah, I mean- yeah. We can totally do that again. I agree.”

He was glad they had found something else to talk about, but he didn’t want to enlarge upon the topic. Not now. So he resisted teasing Gerard with saying something like “You like being my little slut, hm?” and simply leaned forward, connecting their lips. Gerard moaned happily when their mouths collided, moving rhythmically. Gerard always tasted so sweet, so innocent although Frank knew he definitely wasn’t anywhere near innocent. Neither of them added their tongue, they just let their lips dance for a minute or two before pulling away, grinning dumbly.

“So…” Gerard said, a little out of breath. “Why did you take me here?”

He chuckled, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear what Frank had to say. Frank grinned, feeling himself blush. “Because of what you said in the car. I… I wanted to do this properly.” The words seemed to come easier now, slipping from his lips like butter, now that he had felt Gerard’s pressed against them. “I… I like you, Gee. A lot.”

“I like you, too.” Gerard’s face was a lot more serious now; not unfriendly or dismissive, just earnest. Like this was really important to him. Frank could almost see his pulse quicken as he continued speaking.

“I honestly had never thought I would be sitting here with you one day, telling you this. I’ve never done this before-“

“You’ve never had a relationship?”

Frank cringed. “Only with a few girls before I found out about my sexuality… and it was just, I don’t know. It’s never been serious. And the men I slept with were just-”

“Wait, so this is serious for you, then?” Gerard interrupted, sounding like an excited puppy.

“Gerard,” Frank said with a shy grin. “Of course. I mean, as you said. We barely know each other, but the thing is I _want_ to know you. I want to be with you as much as I can. I want to make you happy.”

“Frankie,” Gerard said softly, cupping Frank’s jaw with his free hand.

“And maybe it’s too early for saying that I love you,” Frank continued, gulping when the words had left his mouth. There was no going back no, and if he had understood Gerard completely wrong, there was nothing he could do to avoid embarrassing himself and ruining what they had established. “But I… I care about you. So much. And I want you to know that you… you can trust me with anything, really. I care about you.”

“I care about you, too,” Gerard answered with a coy smile. The look in Gerard’s eyes told Frank this was all he had had to say, this was enough to affirm his feelings. He grinned as happiness streamed through his veins, making him buzz. Gerard pulled him into another kiss; he could feel the other man’s smiling lips against his, but this time he didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue into Gerard’s mouth. The man reciprocated immediately, parting his lips and teasing Frank’s tongue with his own, making Frank groan in satisfaction. 

Frank was happy he hadn’t used “love” to describe his feelings for Gerard. He wanted to wait with that, no matter how much his heart had urged him to say it, because that was what he truly felt – but Gerard had barely agreed to move in with him. It would have been too much to declare his love right now. No, the perfect time for that was yet to come.

Frank pulled away eventually, smiling at a happy Gerard before him. “Thank you,” was all Gerard said before squeezing Frank’s hand softly and standing up, still holding his hand.

Frank was confused. “Thank you? For what? Where are we going?”

“For telling me this. This was beautiful, Frank,” Gerard declared, a dreamy expression on his face as they slowly walked back to their car. “This meant a lot to me.”

“You’re… you’re welcome,” Frank said insecurely, not knowing how to respond to that. “And where are we going?”

“Home, of course. You’ve promised me something.”

“I… have? Aren’t you hungry? We can have lunch at a restaurant or something.”

“Nah, I can eat later, I’m good. What you’ve promised me is much more important to me at the moment!” Gerard giggled. Frank’s heart felt warm at the sound, making him feel all happy and excited. “It involves certain collar, your dick and my ass.”

 _Oh_ , so that’s what Gerard was so eager for all of the sudden. Seems like kissing him with tongue had initiated a certain urge in the man. Well, Frank was totally in for that.  
“You know you’re not allowed to cum though, right?” he teased, eying Gerard eagerly. “And you still need to finish writing those-” 

“Oh, shut up,” Gerard chuckled, shaking his head. “I promise I’ll write them some other time. I really want you to be my Master again some day soon, but not now,” he begged. “Please, I just _really_ wanna have sex with you-”

“Alright, baby,” Frank agreed, kissing Gerard’s cheek affectionately. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.”

“I would never expect you to.”

**

Gerard was all over Frank the moment they had closed the front door behind themselves. He pushed the shorter man against the wall of the hallway, pressing his body against him and kissing him eagerly. One hand was in Frank’s hair, the other one had already opened the man’s tightening pants and made his way into his boxers, eager to wrap his fingers around Frank’s hard shaft.

“Fuck, Gee,” Frank gasped into Gerard’s mouth as the usually so submissive man started jerking him off sloppily, kissing him forcefully. “So good.”

“I can do way better,” Gerard promised with a smirk, pulling away and getting on his knees.

“Let’s… let’s-” Frank tried to say, but merely moaned loudly when Gerard wrapped his hot lips around the tip of his cock. He stared down at the man who now moved his head forward, always keeping eye contact as he took Frank further into his mouth, inch by inch. Frank gasped, his nails digging into the walls in pleasure as he watched the man deepthroating him slowly.

“Shit, oh god,” he moaned when he felt his tip hit the back of Gerard’s throat. Still, the man looked up at him, his eyes watering but somewhat amused, and maybe a bit proud. “G-Gerard-”

He pulled back agonizingly slowly, exposing Frank’s wet cock to the cold air in the apartment. Gerard’s tongue kept caressing the underside of his cock, his steady motions driving Frank crazy.  
“ _Fuck_ ,” he uttered, moaning loudly when Gerard’s tongue dug into the slit on his tip. 

It was hard not to close his eyes in pleasure, but Gerard was so pretty on his knees with Frank’s cock in his mouth that he just couldn’t look away – Frank’s body was buzzing by now, sensitive and desperate for any kind of friction on his dick.

Gerard took him fully into his mouth again, then pulled off with a sloppy noise. “Can I wear the collar, please?” he asked, wet lips moving delicately.

Frank just nodded and reached out for the black leather that he conveniently had placed right by the door. He found it quickly without looking, taking it in both hands and lowering it towards Gerard’s neck. The man on his knees tilted his head up and smirked at Frank wantonly, groaning in pleasure when Frank put the collar around his neck and tightened it.

“Thank you, Master,” Gerard uttered sweetly, batting his eyelashes before licking a long, wet strip over Frank’s cock. Frank cried out, muffling his noises with the fist he desperately pressed into his mouth, teeth digging into his skin. Fuck, Gerard was good at giving blowjobs. He moaned deeply when he felt his neighbor’s lips part again and he slid right back into his heat. Frank threw his head back, letting it hit the wall as Gerard started bobbing his head quickly. He couldn’t see anymore, but he could feel Gerard hollowing his cheeks, increasing the pleasure even more. It made him feel a little uneasy, but he was actually close to cumming already – and he instantly felt bad for it, because he had already cum twice today, and had left Gerard with a boner hours before. No, Gerard needed to cum before him. 

“B-Bedroom,” Frank stuttered out. Fuck, he wasn’t used to sounding this desperate – usually it was Gerard being barely able to speak, not him. He was in charge most of the time. But for some reason, he wasn’t too bothered by it now.

Gerard took him in all the way one more time before pulling back, a trail of spit connecting the tip of Frank’s cock to his bottom lip. Frank leaned forward, panting, to cup his cheek and kiss him fiercely, tasting himself on Gerard’s swollen lips. 

He pulled Gerard up, not disconnecting their lips once. Together they made their way into the bedroom, stumbling multiple times and taking a lot more time than they would have needed if they had walked properly. When they fell into Frank’s bed, breathless and still kissing, they were both naked save Frank’s underwear. Frank was on top of Gerard, lying between his legs and thrusting his hips against him sloppily, earning desperate noises from the other man. He sucked on Gerard’s tongue, making the man groan and writhe underneath him. 

“How do you want me?” Gerard asked, voice shaking. Frank attached his lips to the man’s neck, nibbling at his sensitive spots to make him fall apart even more. “Just- god- Just take me. Please, sir. You don’t even need to prep me, just _fuck_ me.”

Frank pulled his own boxers off, leaving the man in nothing but his collar. “I’ll take you just like this,” he murmured, using his hands to bend the man’s legs forward so his thighs were touching his chest. “Wanna feel my dick inside your tight little ass?”

“Yes,” Gerard sobbed, rocking his hips eagerly. “Please, please fuck me.”

“Hold your legs up,” Frank commanded. Gerard wrapped his delicate long fingers around his ankles, holding them close to his head and completely exposing himself to Frank. “Good boy. Now let me hear you.”

Frank got on his knees in front of the bed, hands placed on Gerard’s ass cheeks. The sight was breath-taking, Gerard’s twitching hole was inches away from his face, his marked cheeks looking so precious, especially from this close. 

“Frank-” Gerard whined, knowing what he was about to do. Frank grinned and placed his tongue against Gerard’s entrance, making the man groan ardently. “Don’t- oh my god-”

Ignoring his desperate whines, Frank began eating him out passionately. First of all, he let his tongue circle around the sensitive bud of muscles, teasing the man. He wouldn’t spend too much time eating him out today – both of them were way too eager to have Frank’s cock in Gerard’s ass, and somehow conditions seemed to be different after what happened in the park. So after only a few seconds, he pressed his tongue into the man’s entrance along with two of his fingers. Gerard moaned loudly, following Frank’s command of not holding back noises as he writhed on the mattress, gasping for breath. Frank let his tongue swirl inside him, his fingers searching for Gerard’s special spot. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gerard suddenly emitted, voice high-pitched and whiny. “Oh shit, Frank. Right there, please, right there.” 

Frank chuckled inwardly, rubbing his fingers against Gerard’s prostate urgently. Gerard cried out, his thighs started shaking rapidly and his breath hitched. Frank could feel his neighbor starting to sweat as he kept groaning in pleasure. 

“Please,” Gerard begged urgently. “Fuck me, Frank. _Please_.”

Humming in agreement, the younger man got up. His dick stood upright boldly, almost angrily, waiting to be touched, waiting to be thrust inside Gerard. He pushed the man towards the center of the bed so he could fuck him without both of their legs dangling off the edge. Gerard was still holding his legs up, a visible layer of sweat covering his forehead and chest as his fingers dug into the skin of his legs, looking up at Frank through half-closed lids. 

“Please,” he repeated, biting his lip to suppress further pleading. Frank finally had mercy, lowering his body so he was kneeling in front of Gerard, supporting himself on one hand as the other was busy guiding his cock into Gerard’s hole. 

“Ready?” he asked shakily when his tip was pressed against the man’s entrance. Gerard nodded desperately, holding his ankles so tightly his knuckles turned white. Frank smiled briefly before he finally let his tip slide into Gerard’s spit-lubed hole, emitting a sharp gasp when he felt the tight heat surrounding him.

Gerard moaned, thrusting his hips up. “More,” he begged, letting go of his ankles to grasp Frank’s hair, pulling the man close. He locked his ankles behind Frank’s back, enclosing him completely.  
Frank pushed in all the way, now using both of his elbows to support his weight. Gerard moaned blissfully, tugging at Frank’s hair to make him come closer and urging him to go faster. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Frank told him as he started thrusting into his neighbor rapidly, watching as Gerard’s eyes rolled back in his skull in pleasure. “So- so fucking beautiful, baby.”

“Frankie,” was all Gerard could utter, moving one hand to Frank’s back. The younger one could feel his fingernails digging into the skin there, making him pound into him even rougher. “ _Yes_ , oh god.”

Frank hissed in pain when he felt Gerard’s nails cut open his back, but at the same time he enjoyed the feeling of being wanted and needed; needed so desperately that Gerard had probably just made him bleed. He leaned down to kiss him passionately, tongues entangling and teeth clashing. After changing the ankle just a little, Gerard almost screamed into his mouth, body shaking rapidly as Frank kept hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Gerard groaned against Frank’s lips. “M-may I cum, please? _Please_ , Frankie-”

Frank wrapped his fingers around Gerard’s cock in response, jerking him off in rhythm of his thrusts. Gerard’s body tensed up, nails digging into Frank’s back deeper and his legs pulling him closer to his body as he started to moan even louder, convulsing and jolting underneath Frank. A ringing cry erupted from the man’s throat when he orgasmed, tensing briefly before going limp in underneath Frank, breathing heavily. A small amount of the hot liquid had hit Frank’s chest, but he barely took notice of that. The center of his attention was the increased tightness of Gerard’s ass, his hole clenching around his throbbing dick. 

“Shit, baby,” Frank murmured between heavy pants, feeling himself growing closer. With a half muffled groan, he too came hard, filling Gerard’s ass yet again with his hot liquid. Gerard was gasping for breath, pulling Frank closer so he was lying flatly against the man’s chest, breathless and spent as his cock twitched inside Gerard. 

The older kissed the top of Frank’s head, humming happily. “That was awesome,” Gerard declared, still out of breath by the intensity of his orgasm. 

“It was,” Frank agreed. He would have liked to stay inside Gerard a little longer, just because he was so close to him in this position, basically the closest they could ever get, but the it started to become uncomfortable as his dick began getting limp, so he pulled back with a heavy sigh and let himself fall down on the bead beside Gerard.

Immediately, the man pulled him into another tight hug, making him inhale his neighbor’s body smell, a mix of sweat and his personal scent that Frank loved so much. It felt like it was putting him in a trance, combined with the steady sound of Gerard’s breath, until everything Frank could think about was Gerard, and how much the man meant to him.

And then it just slipped from his lips, before he could even consider stopping it or saying something else. It turned out to be nothing but a whisper, said in a matter of only a few seconds, seeming so unimportant to anybody not involved; yet it was so significant for the two men. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to mychemicallyromance for being my beta!
> 
> So this is probably really benign compared to the previous chapters, with many dialogs, actual declarations of love, and just a little bit of smut. We’re actually making progress concerning the plot! :D Please let me know what you think about this so far, and whether you would like to see more fluffy or smutty parts in the future! ^-^ Also, feel free to utter any kinds of questions, suggestions, or whatever.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥♥♥


	16. Chapter 16

“Good morning, Frank! Don’t worry about being late, I totally got this – I mean, of course I can’t run this shop without you, you’re the boss after all, just-”

“Bert, _please_.” Frank sighed, taking off his jacket with a smooth shrug. “I know I’m late, I’m sorry. And I know you’re doing a good job. Would you stop talking for a second, Jesus Christ.”

“S-sorry,” Bert ushered, following Frank through the store as he began walking towards his office in the back of the shop. He’d had an awful morning – after waking up without Gerard next to him and then abruptly realizing it was already _9am_ , Frank had hurried out of bed and rushed through his morning routine, even denying himself his daily morning cigarette. But seemingly, Bert and the other employees could do without him for a few hours, even though only Bert was willing to tell him so. Frank wished he would just do the same as the others, though – Emily in the back of the shop just offered him a polite, yet genuine smile when the both of them passed, and Jenny was talking to a costumer when Frank entered, not commenting on Frank’s delay at all. It wasn’t their business, and neither was it Bert’s – although the man didn’t seem to understand that. “Rough weekend?” he continued, hurrying after Frank. “Mine wasn’t too good either. You remember that Gerard guy you met on Thursday? He canceled our date, you know, I was pretty upset-”

“Bert,” Frank seethed, forcing himself to stay calm although he could feel the veins on his neck throb furiously. “I don’t mean to be rude, but yes I’ve had a rough weekend, and a rough morning too, and I would really fu- fricking appreciate a moment of silence, thank you.”

“Oh, of course,” Bert consented, smiling shyly. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to let you know that everything is fine, so you don’t need to worry about the shop!”

“Yes, thank you, Bert.” 

They had reached Frank’s office by then, standing awkwardly in front of it, Frank having already put one hand on the doorknob, his other hand playing with the keys impatiently. To him, it was fairly obvious that he did not want to talk to Bert now, well, especially not now – ever since he had found out about Gerard and him, the man pissed him off more than just a little bit. He knew it wasn’t Bert’s fault, but whatever – today he was in a bad mood anyway, he wouldn’t have consideration for that. 

“I also wanted to ask you about that tee shirt Gerard wanted to have,” Bert kept on babbling, causing Frank to groan inwardly. The guy wouldn’t stop talking about Gerard. Usually that would lighten Frank’s mood – Gerard was his favorite subject to talk or think about, too – and also, Gerard had canceled the date with Bert so the both of them could go to the movies and have dinner afterwards, and if Bert knew how fucking awesome their sex that night was… Well, today Frank wasn’t especially keen to talk about Gerard. Not after what had happened yesterday. 

“You said half the prize was fine, right? So I have those 13 bucks right here, should I just give it to you in person? I wanna buy it for him and ask him out again,” Bert announced with a proud smile.

“I’ve already taken care of it,” Frank stated. He could tell by the expression on Bert’s face that this declaration confused the man, but he also looked rather defensive.

“Taken- taken care of it, Frank?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Frank removed his hand from the doorknob and eyed Bert intensely, trying to bring across that Gerard was his, and that he didn’t appreciate Bert wanting to ask him out on a date. “I’ve given him the shirt.”

“Oh?” Bert asked, voice higher than usual. Maybe he was lucky and could tell by Frank’s possessiveness what had been going on this weekend, or maybe he was unfortunate and Frank had to say it to his face. “When- when did that happen?”

“Saturday,” Frank answered truthfully. 

“Oh,” Bert repeated. Frank could tell that he suddenly wasn’t so eager to bootlick him any longer as his face darkened and he took a small step back. “So you, you’ve met him this weekend?” 

Met him, dominated him, bought a collar for him, kissed him, fucked, fingered and even licked Gerard’s ass. “Yeah. We’ve spent the time together.”

“Did he… talk about me?” Bert was fighting hard not to sound jealous, but Frank could see the dislike in his eyes.

“Don’t think so.” Frank forced down a grin when Bert looked completely disappointed. “Well, on Thursday he told me how you guys met. And I know he had to cancel your uh, date. But that’s it.”

Bert huffed, cheeks turning red. “I was really sad when he had to cancel because he had uhm, so much work to do…” he said. Frank immediately understood he was just testing him, trying to find out whether Gerard had actually had to help his brother, or if he had just lied to him to be able to spend the time with Frank. The man wouldn’t let Gerard down, so he reacted appropriately.

“Oh, well he told me he had to help his brother, actually,” he objected, watching Bert’s face light up in relief because that surely meant Gerard hadn’t lied about that. The poor guy didn’t think really far, unfortunately, because he had been able to hear that there was someone with Gerard when they had talked to each other on the phone, so, assuming meeting his brother was just a lie, it would be logical to assume that other person was Frank. So, technically, Frank would be able to know the lie Gerard had told Bert, but the man seemed to be so happy Gerard apparently hadn’t lied to him that he didn’t ask any questions.

“Right!” he said exaggeratedly, shaking his head. “I forgot.”

Frank felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, making his heart jolt. This had to be Gerard for sure. He was tempted to read the message immediately, but then decided he didn’t want to do so in front of Bert. 

“Okay, so how about you go back to work? I have to do a lot of stuff today, you know.”  
Bert opened his mouth as if to object, but then closed it again and nodded, obviously remembering Frank was his boss. “Sure,” he said. “Talk to you later.”

“Yeah.” Frank turned around as Bert finally went back to the front of the shop, leaving him alone. He unlocked his door and stepped inside the rather small room, locking the door behind himself and hanging his jacket on the clothes tree nearby. He didn’t want to be disturbed again and really needed a minute of silence just then, so he kept the keys in the lock and hoped nobody would want to talk to him any time soon. 

With a sigh, he sat down on his desk chair, supporting himself by placing his elbows on the surface of the desk and hiding his face in his hands. 

Mondays sucked in general, but this one was the worst he’d ever experienced. 

Frank regretted saying what he had said so much. If there was a method to travel back in time, he would do so immediately. How could he ruin the moment and let those three words slip? Didn’t he have any self-control?

Gerard’s pained face was always right there, etched on Frank’s memory. The way it had changed from displaying utter satisfaction to a pitiful, reserved grimace, making Frank’s stomach drop and his throat constrict. And then how his lips had parted, reluctant, as if he felt like he was forced to repeat those three words, although he clearly didn’t want to. Frank had interrupted him, apologized over and over, and told him he didn’t have to say it back. Gerard didn’t object. His silence hurt. 

They had remained on the bed for the longest time, uneasy silence so thick in the air neither of them could manage to stand up. Gerard had though, eventually, with a lame excuse about wanting to call his brother on his lips. Frank had stayed on the bed, just thinking and drowning in regret, staring at the ceiling that separated him from Gerard. To his relief, he was actually able to hear Gerard’s muffled voice through the thin wall, like he was indeed talking to his brother. But Frank didn’t know what to believe anymore by then. 

He had ruined the day that had started out so well, and then gotten even better. Yesterday – until the point he foolishly told Gerard he loved him – was one of the best days Frank had had so far. Not only was Gerard everything he looked for in a submissive, but the man also was just the perfect partner for Frank. There were so many special things about him – He seemed to be interested in art, at least that’s what Frank was guessing after hearing him talk about the painting so intensely. He was so eager to hear more of that – Gerard’s brain was amazing. All those small things he had noticed about the apartment, things Frank had let slip completely or hadn’t paid much attention to. He wondered if Gerard always thought like that – what did he think about him? What had his brain made him think when the both of them had first talked? Frank sincerely hoped he would get to find out more about him later. 

Gerard also had agreed to move in with Frank. Finally. He couldn’t even put in words how fucking happy that made him, knowing he would get to watch those sunsets with Gerard after all, make him breakfast and coffee in the morning, spend endless hours with him cuddling on the couch or in bed. It would be perfect - _if_ Gerard still wanted to move in with him.

Fuck, what if Frank’s words had made him change his mind? What if he had decided things were going too fast again, and was going to stay in his old apartment after all? 

Why had Frank ruined everything? 

He groaned and removed his hands from his face, looking at the relatively stuffed desk in front of him. There was so much that needed to be done today, but he already knew he wouldn’t be able to be very productive – not with his mind spinning and worrying about Gerard. 

Frank _knew_ he wasn’t ready for using those words. That’s why he hadn’t said them in the park, and told himself to fucking wait. Gerard was so hesitant in many, many things. Frank understood and respected that – yet he hadn’t listened to himself in those few seconds and just told the other man what he felt towards him. Frank also knew that Gerard had feelings for him, too, and that he shouldn’t worry about those three words so much, because he obviously liked him too without having to say them. But maybe it was just _liking_ from Gerard’s side, and Frank was interpreting too much into it, and now he had ruined their relationship. 

What a way to handle your first actual boyfriend. That was what they were now, right?

The only ray of hope Frank still had was that Gerard had visited him again yesterday, in the evening after Frank had spent what probably were hours lying on his bed, not even bothering to put on clothes, and just pondering. But then his doorbell had rung, and again, forcing him to get up and answer the door. Gerard had stood there, looking slightly bewildered still, but with an apologetic smile on his face. He had blocked Frank’s apologies though, just asking him for his phone number, because he had noticed they hadn’t even exchanged them yet. Frank had forced a small smile on his face and agreed, and after a few minutes of dictating each other’s numbers and Gerard promising he would text him tomorrow, they had said good bye again. Frank had felt slightly better afterwards, but today he felt really shitty again. 

Just then he remembered his phone buzzing earlier. Biting down the mixture of excitement and anxiety of what he was about to see, he got it out of his pocket. He hadn’t checked any of his messages today, and wasn’t surprised to see a couple of new texts on his lock screen. Most of them were work-related – nothing he wanted to deal with now. Gerard was the main priority, and he really hoped he would have messaged him, as he had promised.

There were four texts by Gerard. One was sent early in the morning at 7:03, probably right after Gerard’s alarm clock had woken him up and he felt awake enough to text. Frank felt honored to be the first person Gerard had thought of after waking up, and the message he had sent made him actually really happy for the first time today.

_Good morning Frankie, have a nice day. xoxo Gee_

Frank grinned widely, his worries forgotten for a moment. Man, they should have exchanged numbers way earlier – receiving adorable good morning texts from Gerard was definitely needed in his life. Although he would have preferred if Gerard had just told him “good morning” in person. After waking up next to him. In one bed. But Frank had ruined that.

He bit his lip and opened the next text, sent about half an hour later.

_When will you be home today? I thought we could do something together? Like, we could drive to our new apartment and just walk around, maybe plan where to put the furniture or something, if you want to. Can’t believe it will be OUR apartment! (: So excited, baby. G_

Frank felt flattered and really happy to read all that, but also really confused. Gerard was acting like everything was alright, like yesterday hadn’t even happened – wasn’t he mad? Or disappointed in Frank? Hadn’t Frank scared him away?

The third message was sent about twenty minutes ago, during Frank’s car ride to work. It was relatively long, and there was no smiley, making Frank frown worriedly. This was probably the message in which Gerard told him about regretting his decision and wanting more distance between the both of them. 

_Frank, are you okay? I’m really sorry for what I said yesterday, or more like what I didn’t say. I regret reacting the way I have. I was just afraid to rush things. Again. I’m a pussy. I’m sorry._  
_I do like you a lot, and I’m really sure it is love. But I couldn’t say it somehow, I don’t know. Everything is going so fast, maybe I just can’t believe that we’re a couple now. You’re so amazing. But I shouldn’t have just left without saying anything like that, I’m so sorry. I’ve missed you tonight._  
_Still miss you now._

Heart beating fast, Frank opened the last text message. A smile played on his lips, his bad mood completely gone as he read Gerard’s sweet words. 

_Baby, please talk to me! ): I’m sorry!! G_

The message was sent only four minutes ago, so Frank hurried to type an answer, hoping Gerard would still be able to read it.

**

_Morning! Sorry, I overslept, had to hurry this morning so I couldn’t check my phone._  
 _I’d love to drive to the apartment again! Great idea. :)_  
 _Let’s just never talk about what I said again, okay? You don’t have to be sorry for anything, I was the one saying it, it’s my fault. If you can forgive me, everything is alright, honey._  
 _Miss you too! Can’t wait to see you later. I’ll work till 6 or 7 today, gotta get so much shit done. ♥_

Gerard sighed in relief as he stared at his phone, reading the few lines Frank had texted him just now a couple of times, thinking about what to reply. This morning had been horrible – it had consisted of sending worried texts, pretending nothing happened and that the both of them were fine, and almost freaking out because Frank wouldn’t answer a single one of his texts. He felt so bad for rejecting Frank the way he had, he really did. It was another selfish act of him, avoiding having to face how quickly they were getting serious and hurting Frank doing so. 

In hindsight, he wondered what had made him say nothing in response, and why the words hadn’t just slipped from his lips like they had from Frank’s. The younger man had looked so peaceful just then, his eyes only half-opened and with a satisfied smile on his beautiful, slightly sweaty face. Gerard knew he was utterly and completely in love with his face, his hair, his scent, his personality, with Frank. And not just since a week, he’d fancied the man ever since he’d moved into the same building as Gerard. He was sure of his feelings. And yet he hadn’t admitted them, although yesterday was such a good opportunity.

_Aw, sounds like a rough day. Glad you’re okay though, I was worried_. Gerard hurried to type, fingers slipping. He bit his lip, reading Frank’s text again, then added with a hesitant smile. _Maybe I can help you get through it? ;)_

He pressed ‘sent’ and waited, sweating nervously. This was risky – he was at work, hiding from his boss and coworkers in the bathroom. And he’d been in here for about 10 minutes already, so somebody would probably come check on him soon. His boss had come to hate him recently, since Gerard hadn’t been working properly since last week, neglecting his work completely because all his mind was occupied with was Frank. And Gerard was fairly sure he might get himself fired if he was found hiding in a bathroom stall for several minutes. Well, he could pretend it was because he wasn’t feeling too well – which wasn’t that much of a lie, to be honest; his ass hurt so incredibly much he preferred standing in the stall instead of sitting down on the toilet lid. And sitting on his desk chair was hell - not to mention the way too thick scarf he had to wear at all times because a certain somebody had left many dark hickeys all over his neck and jaw, most of them so prominent that none of the makeup he owned was able to cover it properly. Gerard felt marked, used, owned. So since Frank had indirectly caused his boss to think Gerard was an unproductive fuck already, he guessed he would deserve to be the reason to get him caught in the bathroom, too.

His phone buzzed again only a few seconds later, making him jump a little in the other than that silent room. 

_Gee, I need to work_ was all the message said, making Gerard’s stomach drop and the semi hard-on he had popped in anticipation go down. Disappointed, he read the message Frank sent him right after.

_JK, I’m totally in for whatever you have in mind. ;)_

Gerard shook his head, grinning. _Of course_ Frank wouldn’t be able to resist an offer like that, but Gerard had actually fallen for his joke. 

_I’m alone right now. Can I call you?_ he asked, knowing this would make the thing even more riskier, but his cock had jumped back to attention and he found himself oddly careless.

Instead of another text message, Frank called him mere seconds later. He grinned dumbly and guided the phone to his ear, using the other hand to palm himself through his pants. 

“Gee?” he heard Frank’s voice through the speaker, sounding enthusiastic and turned on.

“Yeah,” Gerard whispered back. He kept his voice down, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. 

Frank sounded amused. “What are you doing, hiding under your desk?” he chuckled.

“In the bathroom,” Gerard answered with a coy smirk, hips starting to jerk forward as he kept stroking himself through the thick material. “I’ve been here for way too long though, we better hurry.”

“Are you touching yourself?” Frank inquired. His voice was so low and aroused, his lust tangible although he was so far away. Gerard whimpered and nodded, then murmured a silent “Yes.”

“Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, sir,” Gerard gasped, being able to call Frank that again sending a wave of excitement through his wanton body. 

“You’re aware I’ll have to punish you for doing that without my permission, right?” Frank demanded with a smirk, his voice so dominant it made Gerard shiver and his cock twitch.

“I- I still have my pants on, sir. I’m just...”

“Take them off,” Frank instructed darkly. “Underwear too.”

“Yes, sir.” The trembling man fumbled with the button of his pants for a few seconds before managing to slip it through the hole. 

“Are you done?” Frank asked impatiently, causing Gerard to start sweating nervously. 

“Just- just a second, sir.” He unzipped his pants and pulled them and his underwear down until they were hanging loosely around his ankles. Gerard was fairly sure it would look really weird for anybody walking by to see a pair of shoes and a pile of clothes under the stall, and combined with the noises he knew he would be making in a few minutes, everybody would be able to tell what he was doing. Standing in a bathroom stall didn’t really provide the privacy Gerard would have liked to have in that very moment, but for some reason the risk of the situation turned him on even more. 

Oh, the things Frank made him do.

“I’m done, sir,” Gerard announced, voice a little shaky in anticipation.

“Good,” came Frank’s growling voice. “Now I want you to do exactly what I tell you, got it? Be a good boy for me. I’m so hard for you, baby.”

“Yes, sir. I- I’m so hard too!” Gerard sputtered. His hand was clutching his phone furiously as he forced himself not to jerk off to Frank’s dominant voice and wait for the instructions he was going to give him, the other hand running through his hair to distract himself from the raging boner. 

“Good boy. I want you to hold your phone with your left hand so you can use your right one to touch yourself. And then you will put two of your fingers into your mouth and suck on them until I tell you to stop.”

Gerard hurried to comply, taking his phone in his other hand when Frank had stopped speaking so he wouldn’t miss any orders. Then he parted his lips and sucked his right index and middle fingers into his mouth, humming softly so Frank would know he had done what he’d ask for.

“Gee, you’re so fucking hot. Just imagining what you look like right now – sucking on your fingers in public, with your pants down and your cock hard; you want me to touch you so bad, don’t you?” Gerard hummed again, sounding a little needier this time as he kept guiding his fingers in and out of his mouth. “Because you’re a horny little slut, aren’t you? Such a slut for me. Getting horny at work and having phone sex with your boyfriend – that’s so fucking dirty, Gerard. You know how naughty you’re being? My naughty little whore?”

Frank’s words made Gerard groan deep in his throat, his dominant tone sending shivers down his spine. 

“Keep sucking your fingers, my pet. I want you to hollow your cheeks and shove them as deep as possible into your mouth. Just like I would fuck you with my cock, baby. Let me hear you gag.”

Resting the back of his head against the wall of the stall, Gerard closed his eyes delicately and pushed his fingers deeper and faster into his mouth until he felt them slip into his throat. His poor gagging reflex set in, making him choke only when his last knuckles were inside his wet mouth.

Frank moaned predatorily, and Gerard could hear his breath hitching, so he assumed Frank had started jerking off as well. A whimper escaped his throat again as he imagined Frank in his office, in a store that belonged to him and with lots of people working for him, all of them oblivious to the little dirty adventure their boss was having right now. Knowing that Frank was in a position high as that, and that there were many more people looking up to him and admiring him and his authority, turned Gerard on even more. _He_ was the one who got to please Frank sexually, the one taking his dick in his mouth and ass, the one making him jerk off in his office. 

“Are your fingers nice and wet?” Frank asked, voice strained. 

Gerard hummed, knowing what would be asked of him next.

“Good. You may take them out of your mouth, baby. Now get on your knees, with your legs spread, and tease your hole for me. Just like I would do it to you, you hear me?”

“Yeah. Yes, sir,” Gerard gasped before getting on his knees, making sure he was in the middle of the stall so nobody would see his legs or feet. His whole body was vibrating in eagerness; thick beads of precum had formed on the tip of his needy, untouched dick. Without hesitation, Gerard guided his wet fingers to his quivering entrance, feeling himself shudder again as he traced the tips of his fingers over the puckered bud of muscles without pushing in. He drew a breath sharply, followed by a probably way too loud whine. Fuck, this was so good.

“Don’t push them in yet,” Frank taunted, making Gerard mewl. “Just stroke your asshole a little. Prepare yourself for your fingers. Make yourself want to feel them so bad inside yourself, baby. Just like I’d do it with my fingers, or my tongue. Remember what it feels like to have my tongue in there, Gerard? What it feels like when I lick and kiss your ass, or the beautiful noises you always make when I push inside? How much you writhe and jerk? I love hearing your tiny gasps, your needy voice whenever you beg. Don’t you wanna beg me now, Gerard? Don’t you wanna fuck yourself on your fingers, baby?”

“Y-yes. So, _so_ bad, sir.” The sensation had become irresistible, the way his soaked fingertips kept teasing his hole, making him lean into the touch and gasp uncontrollably. In the back of his brain, he kept praying nobody would come look for him now, because he was fairly sure he wouldn’t be able to lie about what was going on. Gerard was so needy at this point, so desperate for Frank’s voice and his instructions. “ _Please_.”

“Mhm, I bet it would feel so good, my pet,” Frank continued, sounding smug as Gerard whimpered. “I bet you’re still stretched from my thick cock, aren’t you? I wouldn’t even have to prep you if I was with you right now. I bet you can take both of your wet fingers at once, what do you think?”

“Yes, sir,” Gerard merely moaned, his fingers so close to push into his responsive hole. 

“Do it. And let me hear you.”

Gerard bit his lip and finally guided his fingers into his hot entrance, a loud moan leaving his throat. Frank hummed in appreciation as Gerard kept going, pushing his fingers in all the way. Frank was right, it barely burned.

“You good, baby?” Frank asked gently.

“Y-yeah. So good,” Gerard gasped, making Frank chuckle again. 

“I wanna see you, baby. Send me a photo of you with your fingers in your ass.” 

Blushing, Gerard mumbled a quick “Yes, sir” before removing his phone from his ear. The angle was awkward, and he couldn’t really see what he was doing, but just took the picture anyway, hoping it would turn out well as he kept moving his fingers in and out. 

He brought the phone back in front of his face to look at the outcome. The snap showed Gerard’s colorful ass and a part of his lower back, also his legs and the bathroom tiles. But the main focus was on what Gerard had wanted it to be – his fingers two knuckles deep in his hole, with small traces of his saliva smeared around it. Usually Gerard would never send – or take – a photo like that, but this was for _Frank_ , a man he trusted. So he bit his lip apprehensively and pressed ‘send’.

“Done, sir,” he announced, feeling a little nervous as to what Frank would think about it.

A few seconds later he could hear Frank gasp loudly, and Gerard blushed imagining what Frank’s face looked like now. “Jesus, Gerard,” the man groaned. “You’re so fucking hot, so perfect. Shit, I wanna fuck you so bad, you have no idea-”

“I want that too, sir,” Gerard affirmed, increasing the pace he was moving his fingers in and out of his ass with. “Need you so much.”

“Wanna see how much I want you, my slut?”

Oh holy hell yes. “Please,” Gerard panted heatedly. It only took Frank a couple of seconds to take a picture of his dick, and Gerard clicked on the message faster than he had ever done before. 

The photo took his breath away. There was Frank’s cock, poking through his opened black pants, red and hard, with just as much precum oozing from the slit as Gerard’s own dick was emitting. He was holding it upright with his left hand, his mesmerizing tattooed fingers wrapped around the thick base of his cock. Gerard wanted to touch him so badly, take him into his mouth, lick up his delicious precum-

“Gerard?”

The man jolted, then brought the phone back to his ear quickly, panting heavily by now. He hadn’t even noticed he’d been staring at his phone for so long. “I’m sorry,” he uttered. “Just- that photo, _god_ -”

Frank giggled briefly. “Glad you like it, baby.”

“Wanna suck you so bad, Frankie,” Gerard breathed, curling his fingers in order to hit his prostate. “Wanna feel you on my tongue.”

“Mhm, I know, baby,” Frank sighed. “Need you so much. Can’t wait to fuck you later.”

“ _P-Please_ ,” Gerard stammered. The next thrust hit him just right as he pressed his fingers against his sweet spot, moaning obscenely. “ _Fuck_ , Frank-”

“You close, my slut?” He could faintly hear Frank jerking off faster, his breath entering and leaving his lungs rapidly. 

“Y-yeah,” Gerard admitted, rubbing his fingertips against the spot that made him see stars. “F-feels so good, sir.”

“My cock would feel so much better though, wouldn’t it?” The younger teased. His voice sounded wrecked by now, like he was holding back numerous moans. “Stretch you out so good.”

“God, yeah. Your cock is so huge, sir, so thick-”

“ _Shit_ ,” suddenly Frank sounded stressed, making Gerard’s eyes open widely and his fingers stop moving. 

“What?” he asked meekly, biting his lip.

“Someone’s knocked. Shit,” Frank repeated, whispering now. “Just wait a minute. Keep fingering yourself – and don’t cum,” he added with an audible smirk before Gerard could hear how he placed his phone on his desk and the suspicious sound of his zipper being done. Then Frank stood up and walked towards the door; Gerard could hear the noise of keys jangling. 

“What’s up?” Frank asked then. Gerard could barely hear him now, since the phone wasn’t on speaker, and he guessed him and the person who had knocked were standing by the door now.

The other one – a woman, apparently – said something Gerard couldn’t understand because she was talking a lot quieter than Frank. Silently Gerard admired his boyfriend for being able to act so well – mere seconds ago, he’d been moaning and dirty talking on the phone with his cock in his hand and presumably close to spilling his load, and now he was talking business with some woman. 

“Actually, this isn’t a good time at all,” Gerard heard Frank say with a sigh as he came closer to the phone again, probably sitting down behind his desk so he wouldn’t have to stand in front of the other person with a boner for too long. 

“Well, it’s urgent, Frank…” the woman now said, sounding irritated. Gerard could hear her better now, too. “And I’m gonna be done quickly, if you just let me talk.”

“What is it, then?” Frank asked, obviously annoyed. “Look, Jenny, there’s so much work for me to do today. And you have work as well.”

“I know, but this important!” The woman said defensively. “I just want to let you know that I can’t come to work tomorrow, it’s my boyfriend’s birthday and we want to surprise him by driving to New York. Everything’s planned already, I just forgot to tell you.” 

Frank groaned reluctantly. “Great. You’re aware that you actually need to ask me for allowance instead of just _telling me_ your plans for tomorrow, right? I’m your boss.”

“I know, I’m sorry, _boss_. Can I please take the day off?”

“How do you expect me to find a substitute until tomorrow?”

“You could go out there and advise the customers yourself!” 

Frank took in a sharp breath. “Jenny, I have work to do here. What do you think I’m doing in my office all day long, relaxing? Being bored? Jerking off, maybe?”

Her boss’ aggressive tone made Jenny hesitate before talking again. “No, of course not. I’m sorry,” she added silently.

“I’ll come up with something. You may leave.”

“So I can go to New York tomorrow?” she asked, unbelieving.

“Yeah, fuck. You-”

The rest of Frank’s answer was drowned by a strident shriek. “Thanks, Frankie! You’re the best!” 

The woman seemed to have left a few seconds later, because Frank grabbed his phone again and sighed dramatically. “Man, sorry about that.”

“So you’re not jerking off, mh?” Gerard teased, moving his fingers in and out of himself lazily.

“Not anymore. But I might consider continuing now,” he told his boyfriend seductively. Gerard heard the noise of his zipper being undone again. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking about your cock in my ass,” Gerard answered bluntly. “And fucking myself the way you told me to, sir.”

Frank hummed in satisfaction. “Very good. You’re still on your knees?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Wanna feel your fucking ass around my cock so badly.”

“Are you still hard?” Gerard asked. Frank’s voice made him fuck himself faster again, breath accelerating. 

“Mhm, so hard for you,” Frank answered. “Gonna cum soon. Tell me what your ass feels like, baby. Are you tight?”

“Yeah, sir. Feels so good to push my fingers into my tight hole, wanna cum for you.” Gerard had found his sweet spot again and kept hitting it roughly, unpreventable choked noises spilling from his lips. “’m so close.”

“Me too. You won’t cum before me, baby. I’ll cum first.” Frank pumped himself faster now, panting in his phone. Gerard could imagine it so well, how his fist was moving up and down with demanding, rough motions, how his fingers clenched, his mouth hanging slightly open and his brows knitted in arousal. “God, _Gerard_ -”

“Cum for me, sir,” Gerard pleaded, moving his fingers faster. “Need to hear you moan when you cum. God, feels so fucking good, I wish you’d fuck me with your cock, wish you’d choke me with one hand as you thrust into my tight hole. Wanna feel you pulsate deep inside me, want you to use me like the slut I am…” 

Gerard was utterly lost in his bliss, the words leaving his mouth without being thought about first. Frank seemed to like it though, panting louder, mixed with quiet moans. “Holy shit, Gerard.”

“I’m all yours, sir. Wanna make you feel so good. Can you please make me wear the collar again later? Can you make me wear it and fuck me against the wall, please? Please, I need you to fuck me so bad. Dry and without any preparation, wanna feel your cock pound into me so hard-”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Frank gasped, then groaned loudly. Gerard was left with a vivid image of the attractive man writhing on his desk chair as the wave of bliss rippled through his heated body, making him cum all over his inked fist as he milked himself dry, thinking about Gerard fingering his ass on his knees, desperate to cum. “Gerard, shit-” 

It took Frank a couple of seconds to come down from his high. Gerard grew needier steadily, his fingers moving gingerly not to make himself cum without Frank’s allowance.

“Cum for me,” he then heard Frank’s raucous voice. “Cum for me, you fucking slut, let me hear you.”

And Gerard did. With a last desperate cry, he rubbed his fingers over his prostate roughly, sending himself over the edge. His eyes slipped shut once again and he saw white dots as the intense pleasure made him buck his hips and his dick exploded, his cum probably going everywhere, but Gerard couldn’t care less about that right now. Breathing heavily, he kept teasing his prostate slowly until the feeling became too intense. 

“Frankie,” he croaked, hearing the man hum happily. “So fucking good. _Fuck_.”

“I know, baby. You’re amazing. Thank you for this.”

“N-no, you don’t have to thank me! Was a pleasure,” he answered truthfully before slowly getting to his feet again. He took a piece of toilet paper and cleaned his hand, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder. 

“Now I’ll be able to get done with my work, I think. Although you’ve made me miss you even more…”

“Miss you too, Frankie. Can’t wait to see you later.”

“I’ll text you when I’m done, okay? I’ll hurry.”

“Promise?” Gerard asked hopefully, not able to ignore the ache in his heart because Frank wasn’t with him right now and he’d have to wait so much longer to see him.

“I promise, baby. I’ll hang up now, alright? Try and get back to work, too.” Frank’s voice was so gentle now, so loving that it made Gerard want to hug him and never let him go again.

“Okay,” he whispered instead. “See you later.”

“Can’t wait.” And then Frank hung up, leaving Gerard with a bittersweet smile on his lips as he sighed and pulled his pants back up, then put his phone in his back pocket. Grabbing another piece of toilet paper, he started cleaning the floor where his cum had landed, trying to ignore the shameful blush that was now creeping into his cheeks as he realized that he was, in fact, still at work, and that he hadn’t paid particularly much attention to his volume. And that nobody had checked on him after probably almost 30 minutes was suspicious too – fuck, what if they had heard him? 

After removing every stain he could find and washing his hands, he stepped out of the bathroom carefully, half expecting all his coworkers to be standing in front of the room and waiting, ready to laugh their asses off as soon as Gerard would open the door.

But nobody was there. Gerard’s heart was beating heatedly as he gingerly started walking back to his desk through the hallway, throwing suspicious glances at the people passing by. No one so much as looked at him longer than a second, nobody laughed or pointed at him. Everything was okay.

And when he sat down at his desk again, checking his phone one last time before giving in to the massive amount of work that had to be done, he saw Frank had sent him another photo. He opened the message quickly and was greeted by Frank’s cock covered in his own cum, his fingers clenching around the slowly softening shaft. Gerard bit his lip to suppress another moan as he read the caption. _Thank you, baby. Can’t wait to see you later. xx_

This was going to be another long, _long_ day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being my beta again, [mychemicallyromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance) :3 
> 
> Soo, my autumn break has been over for a week and school has kept me busy all day long. I’ve written so many exams already, it’s ridiculous! :D So I really didn’t have any time to write this earlier – sorry you had to wait a little longer than usual! But I can tell you the exams went pretty well ^-^
> 
> This is probably one of the last chapters before Frank and Gerard will be living together. So technically, that would mean the end of the story, because it wouldn’t really be a “neighborly” relation between the both of them anymore, right? But well, I actually don’t see this fic ending any time soon, so let’s just ignore that, alright? :D 
> 
> Thanks for your support and feedback! Appreciate it so much, guys ^-^ ♥♥


	17. Chapter 17

“Okay, that’s the last box! Fuck, how much stuff do you guys own?” Mikey hefted the final moving box through the room and placed it on top of the other ones carefully, just resisting the urge to drop it heavily because it was labeled _’Dishes. Fragile!’_ “Seriously, you better make this up to me. I’m so done.” 

Gerard giggled, throwing an arm over Mikey’s tired shoulder in affection. “I’m sorry, Mikes. Thank you so much for helping us though, we wouldn’t even be close to being finished if we had to do it on our own.”

“I know. I have plenty of brawn,” his younger brother chuckled, briefly returning the hug before having a seat on the newly built couch. It had been a long, exhausting day for all of them. Starting at 9am, Frank, Gerard, Mikey and a few of Frank’s friends had met in Frank’s old apartment to transport all his and Gerard’s belongings to their new home. Earlier this week, the two lovers had gathered their stuff and put it into cardboard boxes, picking out several things they wouldn’t be needing anymore. Like this, they had made quite a lot of money, selling Gerard’s bed because Frank’s was bigger, or Frank’s sofa because Gerard’s had less stains on it. But although they had been working on it all week, the process of carrying all their stuff – including their furniture that also had to be dismantled – took all morning and noon, so when they finally arrived with a fully loaded transporter at around 1:30, all of them were pretty exhausted already. Frank’s friends had excused themselves after assembling the furniture together, telling them they needed to be somewhere at 3 and they surely could manage unpacking without them. Turns out there were right, but it took Mikey almost 2 more hours to carry all boxes up the staircases into his brother’s new apartment, repeatedly pausing for a smoke or a coffee as Frank and Gerard were unpacking the boxes. 

Mikey had to admit Frank was a really cool guy. He hadn’t doubted that for once, though – ever since his brother had called him last weekend and told him about that “amazing guy he was sleeping with and now was really in love with too, but somehow he couldn’t talk about his feelings just like that and now had hurt this guy’s feelings, and he was oh so sorry for it”, Mikey had sensed there had to be something really special about his brother’s new boyfriend. Gerard was usually very shy, he always had been, and since Mikey had known him all his life, he could tell when something was really important to him. And the way he had gushed over Frank – his looks, his voice, his _everything_ – The last time Mikey had heard him talk about somebody like that was several years ago, back when he and Bert had dated. And even then, it wasn’t like _this_. 

And today he had actually seen what was so special about the both of them. Frank and Gerard kept looking at each other, smiling dumbly and blushing randomly when the other would look at the same time. Mikey had caught Frank stare longingly at Gerard’s butt multiple times, and it had made him way too uncomfortable to tell him to stop. It wasn’t like Frank’s staring was creepy or anything – well, it wasn’t exactly _pleasant_ for Mikey, it was his brother Frank kept staring at, after all – but Frank somehow just looked super adorable doing it. Not like a pervert, although Mikey _did_ see him bite his lip every other time, and yes, that was a little weird and Mikey absolutely didn’t want to think about what it meant, but generally Frank just looked like he was insanely in love with Gerard. Mikey hadn’t seen his brother this happy in years. It was hell of cute, to be honest. 

It had hurt Mikey a little when his brother had called him to tell him he was moving in with his boyfriend the following weekend – they didn’t talk to each other regularly these days, but he had expected Gerard to keep him at least a little updated on his life. But then he had told him the thing between the both of them had been going on for a few weeks only, and that everything was just going so fast that he wasn’t sure about telling Mikey. But then he had needed his advice on how to apologize to Frank, or what to do next in general, and Mikey had forgiven him. Who would have _not_ forgiven Gerard babbling madly about Frank, worrying about his actions and almost begging for help. 

“You are,” Frank agreed, talking about Mikey being a muscleman. “No but seriously, thanks, man. We owe you one.”

“It’s fine. Just uh, make an effort to keep in touch, okay? I wanna know how the both of you get along living together.”

Mikey was hoping they would work out like this. But living with a person could be rough, especially if you just met them recently. When he had moved in with his girlfriend a couple of years ago, the first weeks had been horrible. They had fought so much over so minor things that Mikey actually regretted moving in with her in the first place, and had started thinking about breaking up with her. Luckily they had sat down and talked, apologizing to one another and smoothing down differences. And after that, things had become good again. Great, actually. Great enough for them to still be living together 4 years later. 

“Sure, Mikeyway,” Gerard promised with a smile. “Do you wanna have a beer with us? We could like, celebrate the new apartment or something.”

“I wish I could, but I still need to drive home…”

“Oh, right.” Gerard nodded, looking disappointed.

“And I bet you like, wanna explore the apartment on your own, right? Get all the boxes unpacked, make yourself at home. I don’t wanna interrupt that process, guys!” 

Frank grinned and shook his head. “No, man, that’s fine. If you wanna stay, we’re totally cool with it! You can sleep on the couch if I can find a blanket in one of the boxes, too.”

Frank’s best feature, apart from his admittedly really good looks and his tattoos, was his friendliness. He somehow always managed to sound just so _cool_ , but without getting hurtful. You just couldn’t help but want to be friends with him. Seeing the socially awkward Gerard standing next to him, holding his hand and giving him a short kiss every now and then was definitely a funny thing to see. 

The harmony between the both of them was stunning, though. When Gerard had been with Bert – Mikey didn’t like comparing Frank with Gerard’s ex, but he still did – both partners were a little shy, although Gerard was a lot shier than Bert. They had worked out well together too; they wouldn’t have been in a relationship for so long if they hadn’t. Frank and Gerard were so different, but so utterly fitting at the same time. Like embodiments of contrasts. It was a thing of beauty, really. 

“Nah I’m good. Thanks, though, maybe another time?”

“Sure, whenever you want!” Gerard said hopefully with a bright smile.

“Yeah, anytime! Just uh, call us before coming here. And never enter without knocking or ringing the doorbell first. It’s for your own good, bro.” Frank grinned devilishly and wiggled his brows, making Mikey cringe.

“Oh dude, please don’t tell me about that,” he demanded. “Like, honestly-”

“I’m just trying to warn you! I mean, we’re probably gonna get to it as soon as you step out of that door-”

“Frankie-”

“Ugh, thanks,” Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly and grinning awkwardly. “Didn’t wanna know that.”

“Sorry, man,” Frank said with an apologetic smirk. “Won’t go into detail.”

**

Frank closed the door behind Mikey a couple of minutes later, smiling naughtily at Gerard when he turned around again.

“So,” Frank began, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s waist. “Which room do you wanna have sex in first?”

Gerard gulped, biting his lip as he intertwined his fingers with Frank’s behind his back. “You weren’t joking about what you said earlier, huh?”

“Of course not. I want you in every fucking room, on every surface we can find and against every wall.” He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Gerard’s jaw, making the man mewl quietly. “I wanna show you how much you finally living with me means to me. Thank you for changing your mind, baby, thank you so much.”

Frank continued kissing Gerard’s jaw and neck as he spoke, sucking on small sections of his skin without leaving more marks. Gerard giggled at the soft and pleasant touch of Frank’s lips, squirming a little in his boyfriend’s arms. “Mhm, you’re welcome, Frankie,” Gerard purred. “I wouldn’t wanna miss out on _this_.”

“You haven’t answered my question,” Frank stated, biting down on Gerard’s collar bone lightly. “If you don’t tell me where you wanna have sex, I’ll make that decision for you. I’ve looked at you all day long, Gee, imagining how good you would look on your knees for me. But I couldn’t touch you, not in front of your brother. Need to feel you so bad-”

“P-please,” Gerard stuttered as Frank started rubbing his crotch against Gerard’s. The man could feel his boyfriend’s hard-on against his own, making his stomach flutter. “Just- just take me, I don’t care where.”

Frank smirked and kissed Gerard’s Adam’s apple. “Alright. Let’s do it in the living room.”

He kept their fingers intertwined and pulled Gerard after him, making the aroused man almost trip over one of the boxes on the floor. Frank pushed him on the sofa as soon as they had reached it and ripped the jeans off Gerard’s hips, pulling them down all the way until the man was naked from the waist down. Frank’s earlier so exhausted body felt like it was on fire now, hot and needy for Gerard and his tight ass. His boyfriend’s cock was standing upright heavily, curved and swollen, waiting to get friction. 

“So hard for me,” Frank panted, kneeling in front of Gerard and placing his hands on the man’s hips firmly. “Gonna make you cum so hard. You want that, baby? Wanna cum for me like a little whore?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Gerard gasped, moaning loudly when Frank dragged the tip of his tongue over his slit. “Fuck-”

His body jolted when Frank wrapped his warm lips around his head, slowly lowering himself onto Gerard’s throbbing cock. The man closed his eyes, fingers digging into the material of the sofa so tightly his knuckles were turning white, and wheezed. 

Bobbing his head up and down, Frank had quickly found the perfect pace. His rhythm was slow, taking Gerard in all the way with his cheek hollowed every time. Sloppy noises escaped his mouth every now and then when he came up, pulling back almost all the way until only Gerard’s head was in his mouth with his tongue circling the tip just right. Gerard was sitting on the sofa and just took what Frank was giving to him, his head tilted back so his throat was bared, and with his mouth hanging open, eyes shut tightly. Obscene moans left his parted lips constantly as he lost himself in the immense pleasure Frank was giving to him, forgetting everything but what the man’s sinful mouth was doing to him. 

Suddenly Frank pulled away, making Gerard grunt in protest and open his mouth to beg him to keep going.

“Uh-uh, whore,” Frank interrupted him, standing up with a grin. “I wanna fuck you now. Lay down on your stomach and use your hands to hold yourself open for me.”

Gerard groaned happily and complied, hurrying in the required position. Parting his ass cheeks and baring himself like that made him blush a dark shade of red, but Frank was there to take care of it fast. He knelt behind Gerard, trailing a wet finger down his crack until it teased his balls gently, then going back up until it was resting against Gerard’s entrance. With his other hand he unbuttoned his own pants quickly, getting himself out of his underwear to give his cock a few lazy strokes.

“So pretty, Gerard,” Frank commented, sounding famished and wanton. “Such a pretty pink little hole.”

“All f-for you, sir,” Gerard babbled. “Please fuck me, _please_.”

“Patience.” Frank chuckled and removed his finger, making Gerard mewl and wiggle his ass a little. Frank slapped his upper thigh until Gerard stilled. “Don’t make me angry, my pet, or I’ll have to punish you. Our toys might still be unpacked, but there are other ways to make you regret misbehaving. You want me to gag with my belt, doll? Or do you want me to take away all your underwear so you will have to walk around without wearing any for a whole week?”

“I’m sorry,” Gerard panted, his voice heavily turned on. “I’ll be good.”

“That’s right, be a good boy for me. I’ll reward you for it, baby.” Adding another finger to the first one, he nudged his fingertips against Gerard’s asshole again, digging in just lightly. Gerard’s body reacted immediately, his fingers gripping his cheeks tighter and a long groan escaping his throat. Frank pushed his fingers in all the way, then started moving them in and out agonizingly slowly. Gerard kept his mouth shut, just moaning and squirming around Frank’s fingers.

“Need any more prep, baby?” Frank inquired after a minute.

“No, I’m good,” Gerard panted, pressing his face into the sofa. “Please fuck me, sir, please use my ass.” 

“Fuck,” Frank breathed, kissing his boyfriend’s thigh before pulling away and grabbing one of the cushions. “Lift your hips, baby, it’ll feel even better like this.” When Frank had tugged the pillow under Gerard’s body, his ass sticking out perfectly, he moved closer to the man with his cock in one hand, nudging his tip against Gerard’s entrance. 

The man lying face down panted loudly, pressing his body against Frank’s as he tried to get him to push his cock inside. Frank didn’t make him weight for too long and snapped his hips forward, burying his entire length in Gerard’s tightness, making both of them moan. They had fucked every single day the last week, sometimes multiple times a day, so Gerard’s ass was used to stretching around Frank. He barely needed to be prepped anymore. Frank was happy to acknowledge that he hadn’t made him any less tight, however. 

“Put your hands over your head,” Frank told Gerard, watching the man obey wordlessly. With his hands out of the way, Frank could grip his hips better. He started grinding against Gerard’s ass, pushing his cock yet a little deeper each time. Gerard’s fingers were buried in one of the cushions above his head, grip tightening with each thrust. “Need me to fuck you hard, my little slut? Want me to fill you with my cum?”

“Y-yes, please, harder,” Gerard begged, meeting Frank’s thrusts desperately. “Feels so fucking good, sir.” 

Frank groaned and increased the pace of his motions, resting his forehead on Gerard’s shoulder plate. His face felt hot, his hands getting sweaty as he fucked his sub faster into the sofa, making him shriek and moan. 

“You need to shut up, Gee,” Frank murmured. “You don’t wanna have us thrown out again, do you?”

“No, sir.” Gerard’s breath hitched in his throat as he started holding back his moans. “I’m sorry.”

“I bet you are. So fucking nice and obedient, such a good boy. You wouldn’t wanna make me angry, huh? Always trying to satisfy me, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Gerard gasped. “Trying so hard, sir. I’m yours, I’m all yours.”

“Fucking hell, Gerard.” Frank bit down on his shoulder and tangled one hand in Gerard’s hair, pulling his head back forcefully. “Mine. My adorable little boy. Such a tight ass, gonna cum so hard-”

“C-can I cum, sir?” His voice was high and muffled as he kept pressing his face into the cushion, fighting hard not to cry out. “Please, I’m so close.”

“No, baby. I have big plans for you today, you won’t cum for quite a long time. Fucking hold it, okay?” 

“Please,” he whined, mewling desperately as Frank kept pounding into him hard. “S-so close, Frank. I fucking _can’t_ -”

“Yeah you can.” Frank pulled his head back a little firmer. “You wanna make me proud, don’t you? You wouldn’t wanna disappoint your Master, hm?” 

Gerard gasped when Frank shifted his wait a little, now hitting his sweet spot dead on with every thrust. “Y-yes, Master!” Gerard yelled. Frank chuckled darkly and moved his fingers to his mouth, forcing his lips apart softly. 

“Shush, honey. Suck my fingers, slut, come on. Suck them like you always suck my cock.” 

Immediately Gerard started bobbing his head, moaning desperately around his dom’s fingers. Frank closed his eyes in pleasure, moving his hips yet a little faster as he felt the familiar warmth build up in his stomach, spreading a wave of pleasant heat throughout his whole body. His thrust became erratic and he began to pant even heavier, chasing the orgasm that was so close. 

“Gonna cum in your tight little ass,” Frank grunted, fucking Gerard’s mouth with his fingers roughly. The sound of him choking turned him on even more, his dick feeling like it was about to burst. “Wanna know what my plans for you are, slut? Wanna know why you can’t cum yet?”

Gerard moaned in agreement, nodding his head desperately. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Frank hissed, toes curling in pleasure. “Wanna feel your fucking cock inside me, baby. Want you to show me what I’ve taught you-”

The noise Gerard emitted now made Frank cum, his load groan accompanying Gerard’s muffled cry and filling their new apartment. Frank kept thrusting his hips shallowly, riding out his orgasm as Gerard kept sucking his fingers meekly. 

“Fuck,” Frank moaned, pulling out of Gerard and sitting down on the sofa by Gerard’s feet, breathing heavily. “That was awesome, Gee. Holy shit.”

Gerard was still panting like crazy, his whole body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Frank patted his ass soothingly, urging him to recover. “Come on, honey. You’re not done.”

“Were you serious about that?” Gerard asked, sounding bewildered. “Do you… do you really want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah, baby,” Frank announced with a grin, pulling Gerard closer when he finally had managed to sit down beside him. His face was red, his lips wet and trembling, his eyes watching Frank in awe. “Only if you want to, of course. But I wanna feel you so, _so_ bad. Are you okay with that?”

Gerard hesitated, but nodded quickly after a few seconds. “Yeah. B-but… I don’t know _how_ …”

“I’ll guide you, my little slut. Are you telling me this is the first time you’ve ever topped?” Frank smirked when Gerard nodded shyly, his cheeks blushing.

“Well, it’s… it’s been a long time.”

“So hot, baby boy. Come on, I wanna do it in the bedroom.” 

He grabbed Gerard’s hand and pulled him up, hurrying into their bedroom. Frank’s heart was pounding heavily, almost threatening to jump out of his chest. He hadn’t planned for this, it was just a spontaneous impulse he’d had blowing Gerard, but man, was he eager for it. Although he wasn’t into bottoming at all, and he’d only done it a few times in his life, it seemed to be so tempting right now. Tempting enough to make him lose all of his clothes on the way to their bedroom, and to make his cock jump to attention again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knoow this is really short, I'm sorry! I'll make the next one longer! 
> 
> Thanks for over 7K hits! That's really cool. :) 
> 
> As you have read, Gee and Frank are finally living together. Yay! :D So obviously there are lots of new possibilities as to what the both of them could do, so if you have any wishes or ideas, please let me know! I've started listing all you guys' suggestions and will try to comply with all of them. ^-^
> 
> Also, I totally forgot to mention it last week, but isn't Parachutes just the best shit ever? Like seriously, that album is soo good! Can't stop listening to it! I was going to list my favorite songs here, but I honestly can't decide - Frank is _so_ talented. What are your favorites? 
> 
> Big thanks to [mychemicallyromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance) for being my beta again :)


	18. Chapter 18

Gerard was sweating nervously when Frank pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him completely naked in their new apartment for the very first time. It wasn’t like he didn’t want this – because hey, this still was sex with Frank, so who in the world wouldn’t want it – but Frank seemed to be so eager for it that it scared Gerard. Frank was so experienced doing this, but he, Gerard, had basically nothing to show. Well, he was quite familiar with the passive side of it, he knew what felt good, but he starkly doubted he would be able to make use of that knowledge. 

Frank was kissing him fiercely, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and moaning hungrily. Gerard reciprocated a little hesitantly. He didn’t want to seem too sure of himself so Frank wouldn’t be too disappointed if it sucked.

“Come on, baby,” Frank groaned, running his fingers through Gerard’s hair. “Make me hard again. Need your help.”

Gerard frowned but made an effort to kiss him back more eagerly, hand wandering down his chest to his soft dick. He took his balls into his hand, massaging them softly enough to make Frank buck up and whine wantonly. 

“What do you want me to do?” Gerard whispered as he continued to caress Frank’s balls. 

“Just kiss me,” Frank answered hoarsely, smirking at the older one. “Make me hard. Show me you deserve getting to fuck me.”

“Can- can I suck you?”

“If you ask nicely.” The covetous look in Frank’s eyes told Gerard this was what it was going to be like. He felt oddly relieved knowing Frank was still going to take control over him and not expected him to just fuck him into oblivion like he always did to Gerard. Imagining Frank wanted them to just switch roles was terrifying to a natural bottom like him. 

“Please, sir,” he susurrated sweetly, nipping on Frank’s earlobe. “Please, may I take your cock into my mouth? I promise it’ll be so good for you. Let me taste you again, please.”

Frank groaned deep in his throat and nodded, placing his hands on Gerard’s shoulders to push him down. The man dropped to his knees happily, glad he was given the chance to do something he knew he was good at. Crossing his wrists behind his back obediently, he looked up at Frank to make eye contact, knowing the man liked to see Gerard all innocent looking as he got his cock sucked by him. 

Meeting his sub’s eyes, Frank grinned down at him hot bloodedly. Gerard could see the deep lust in his face when he planted an open-mouthed kiss on his thigh only an inch away from his cock, remnants of his cum still oozing out of his slit. Kissing his thighs a few more times, steadily moving closer to Frank’s twitching dick, Gerard managed to get Frank to mewl impatiently. He knew he had to be careful because Frank most likely was oversensitive as hell, so he took his time before he finally placed a kiss on Frank’s head, making the man gasp. Gerard licked over the tip, letting his tongue circle the sensitive skin and licking up what was left of his cum in the process. Frank shuddered under his soft touches, and he pressed his hips forward wantonly. When he had gotten him semi hard, Gerard dared to part his lips and take him into his mouth gingerly, watching Frank shut his eyes and his mouth drop open as he emitted a desperate moan. 

“Fuck, Gerard. Such a slut for my cock, so good,” he hissed under his breath just when Gerard was about to pull away to ask him if he was okay. Instead, he felt reassured and took him deeper until his nose brushed his dom’s pubes, swallowing around him to make him feel even more pleasure. Frank’s hands were in his hair by then as he pressed his hips against him at the same time. Gerard was forced to keep him in his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt him getting hard. Suddenly Frank’s grip loosened and Gerard was free to move again. He pulled back and gasped for air, a thin trail of spit hanging from his bottom lip. Frank was hard by now – not to his full extent, but his cock was thick and curved towards his belly, wet from Gerard’s mouth. 

Looking up at his dom’s face, Gerard remembered what he wanted him to do and felt his cheeks flush. Hurriedly he placed his mouth around his cock again, sucking him delicately to prolong the whole thing a little longer – he was so insecure about it. The anxiety he was feeling towards what was wanted from him even had made his cock soften a bit, the lack of orgasm that was so close before making him hurt a little. Frank moaned when he felt Gerard’s warmth around him again, and Gerard paid special attention to make the blowjob as perfect as possible, so Frank would have at least one thing that felt good for him. 

“Your mouth-” Frank gasped above him, voice wrecked. “Your mouth was fucking made for sucking cock, Gee. Feels like you’re fucking worshipping my cock, such a talented little slut you are. And your tongue, _fuck_ \- show me what your tongue can do, baby, use your tongue more.”

Gerard moaned happily and let his tongue caress the underside of his cock, enjoying how Frank’s whole body jolted forward as he did so. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Got me hard again so fucking fast, baby.” Gerard glanced up at Frank’s face again to see him staring down at him, eyes dark with arousal. “Fuck, your eyes. Such pretty doe eyes, baby. You look like an angel, and yet you’re so fucking addicted to my cock, hm? So dirty, so fucking filthy, my little whore.”

Gerard nodded as best as he could with Frank’s cock in his mouth and moaned. He loved listening to Frank talking to him like this, even when he called him a whore or a slut. Or actually, especially when he called him just that, because he knew he wasn’t serious about it and it was just part of their play, and the way he mostly combined it with a whole bunch of compliments, it made Gerard feel so good. Frank made him feel sexy and wanted, slutty and needy, and obedient and submissive all at the same time. 

Frank allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Gerard’s mouth a few minutes longer before grabbing him by the hair and pulling him off with a satisfying noise. “Need to stop baby, or I’ll cum down your tight throat,” he warned as he helped Gerard up firmly, yanking him closer as soon as he was on his feet to kiss him messily. “Your lips are so swollen,” he muttered into his sub’s mouth heatedly. “Because you’re way too eager for my dick to stop when your mouth starts to hurt, huh? Just want me to feel good, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Gerard gasped, loving the way Frank’s teeth dug into his bottom lip. “Wanna be so good for you. I’m yours, your slut, sir.”

“Oh I know you are,” Frank growled, grabbing Gerard’s cock and pumping him demandingly. Gerard’s knees caved in momentarily at the sudden sensation, and a needy moan escaped his lips. “So sensitive, honey. So indigent without me.”

Gerard nodded desperately. “Y-yes, sir. Need you, sir.”

Frank pushed him towards the bed carefully until Gerard’s legs were pressed against the mattress, Frank’s body weight making him fall over so he was sitting on the bed. Frank straddled his hips quickly and shoved him back so Gerard ended up lying on his back with Frank kneeling above him. Frank urged him to move until they were on the center of the bed, wanting them to have enough space on every side.

“You look so fucking hot, baby.” Frank leaned down to kiss Gerard’s neck when he was satisfied with their position, slowly moving onto his chest where he took his nipples into his mouth and circled the sensitive buds with his tongue, taking turns. Gerard bucked up, his head thrown back and constantly moaning as Frank continued caressing his body. It felt so gentle, so loving and caring that he couldn’t help but be suspicious about it, because that certainly wasn’t what Frank was into in bed. And soon enough it turned out he was right because when Frank lowered his mouth to his nipple the next time, it wasn’t his lips enveloping it, but his teeth, and he bit down harshly enough to send a spark of sudden pain down Gerard’s spine. He bucked his hips up involuntarily, his erection bumping against Frank’s ass, and groaned loudly, making the dominant one chuckle darkly. “So hot,” Frank merely repeated and kissed the hurting nipple soothingly before sitting upright again. Gerard bit his lip when he started rubbing his bare ass against his throbbing cock, bringing back the doubts about himself he had before as he realized things were getting serious.

“F-Frank,” he started, earning a warning glance from his boyfriend. “Sir,” he corrected himself quickly. “I- I don’t know what to- what to do.”

“Shush, baby, calm down,” Frank said and caressed Gerard’s chest with his hands. “Don’t worry. I’ll do all the work until you’re comfortable, okay?” 

Gerard nodded and sighed. “O-okay. Thank you, sir.”

“I need you to prep me, baby. Do you think you can do that? Or do you want me to finger myself for you, hm?” Frank teased before leaning down and kissing Gerard again, his hands still stroking his body to soothe him. Gerard was glad Frank was being so careful and not rushed him into doing things he wasn’t ready for. 

“I… I c-can try,” he stammered when Frank moved away again, wiggling his ass suggestively. 

“Awesome,” he beamed, grabbing Gerard’s hand and guiding it to his mouth. He took his middle and index fingers in to suck on them until they were soaked. Gerard whimpered at the pleasant feeling, watching Frank tighten his cheeks around his digits. “And now,” Frank said, urging Gerard’s hand towards his ass. “Just finger me. Like you finger yourself, baby, just do what feels right.”

Gerard nodded and swallowed loudly before lowering his hands to his boyfriend’s ass. His other hand grabbed the man’s cheek almost automatically, spreading him gingerly so his right hand could find his hole easier. Cautiously he let his fingers trail down his boyfriend’s crack until they rubbed against the puckered bud of muscles Gerard had never touched before. 

“Come on, baby,” Frank urged, rocking his body against him. “Put them in me. Be a good whore for me.”

Gerard whimpered and applied more pressure until the tip of his index finger slipped into Frank’s hole. The man moaned appreciatively and Gerard pressed it in further until his first two knuckles disappeared in Frank’s ass, wiggling it a little to make him adjust faster. 

“Good?” he asked quietly, biting his lip as he watched Frank close his eyes and his cheek flush in lust. 

“Yeah, come on. More, I can take more.” Frank placed his hands on Gerard’s chest and started pinching his nipples to encourage him. “Want me to talk to you while you’re doing it? Does that make you feel better?”

Nodding, Gerard met Frank’s eyes again. “Please.”

“Aw, you just wanna hear how good you make me feel, don’t you? Just want me to tell you how much of a little obedient whore you are for me, you’d do anything I’d ask you. So good, so submissive.” 

Gerard whimpered and started moving his finger in and out, enjoying how Frank kept playing with his nipples as he talked to him like that, rolling the buds between his thumbs and index fingers. Frank felt so tight around him, so warm and nice. He couldn’t believe he was really about to fuck his ass, it seemed to be too small for his cock. Then again, Frank’s cock was a little thicker than his own, and he could fuck Gerard’s ass with almost no preparation whatsoever. Still, it seemed odd. 

“Wanna call me your Master again when you fuck me?” Frank continued passionately. “It’s gonna be so hot, my slut. Feeling your Master’s ass clench around you as you beg him to be able to cum, your cock throbbing inside him, fucking big and needy. You want that, my pet?”

“Yes, Master,” Gerard said in hushed tones, adding the second finger and increasing the pace. “Please, yes, yes.”

“So fucking needy,” Frank teased, hissing softly when Gerard spread his fingers. Gerard looked at him in shock, an apology on his lips but Frank shook his head. “Don’t think you’re gonna break me, slut. I can take it.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” Gerard mumbled repentantly, and continued to finger his dom. “Sorry.”

“Come on, I’ve fingered you way rougher. I don’t care if it hurts a little.” He leaned down to kiss Gerard’s lips again, moaning when Gerard thrusted his fingers into him a little harsher. The noise made Gerard’s cock throb, knowing he was the one who had caused him to emit it. Although Frank made sure by keeping him obedient and calling him his slut, Gerard couldn’t help but feel oddly in control of the situation all of the sudden. He was the one causing Frank to moan like that, and it would be his cock to penetrate Frank later, his body that would make Frank fall apart if he did a good job. He knew it was also his body when Frank fucked him, but he never really did anything then. Like this, with his fingers in the man’s ass, he was actually making an effort to get him worked up. He felt proud of himself, kind of like when he gave him a blowjob, but somehow yet a little better because he was utterly unexperienced and yet had managed to make Frank feel at least a little bit of pleasure. 

He felt encouraged when Frank explored his mouth with his tongue expertly and started to roll his hips to meet his fingers, urging him to fuck him more. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Frank gasped only a few minutes later. “I’m good.”

Gerard pulled his fingers out of Frank’s semi stretched hole and placed his hands on the bed, one on each side of his waist. “Okay,” he mumbled, biting his lip. “Do you… do we need lube?”

“I suppose we do, but it’s in one of the boxes…” Frank groaned, rolling his eyes. “Fuck, sorry. I haven’t thought about that.” 

Gerard’s heart started beating furiously again. He obviously couldn’t do this without lube, he would hurt Frank. And maybe he would just roll with it and punish him for being rough, but what if he got seriously hurt? Gerard didn’t want that. He couldn’t do it.

The fear had to be obvious on his face because Frank kissed him again soothingly, caressing his cheek. “Baby, don’t worry so much, okay? It’ll be fine.”

“We- we need lube, though…”

“I’ve fucked you without lube, haven’t I? And you were fine.”

“Yeah, but I’m used to it. What if I thrust in too fast? You’re gonna get hurt,” Gerard argued, looking at him pleadingly. 

Frank grinned and kissed him again. “You’re adorable. First of all, you’re not gonna thrust in too fast because I’m going to be the one riding you, silly. I’ll set the pace, and I’ll stop if it gets too much. And secondly, I know a really good substitute for lube.” 

Trying to fight down how much the thought of Frank riding him turned him on, Gerard watched Frank scoot away from his crotch until he was straddling his knees. Gerard’s pulsing dick was in his mouth faster than the man could comprehend, and suddenly there were Frank’s wet lips around him again, taking him in all the way. 

“ _God_ ,” Gerard panted, clenching his fists desperately when he felt Frank swallowing around him. His motions were messy and sloppy, with a lot more saliva involved than usual, and his nails digging into Gerard’s hips wantonly. He could feel Frank’s spit run down his shaft and balls after only a few seconds, the wetness surrounding him making him gasp and writhe. 

“See?” Frank asked after pulling off, spitting on the tip of Gerard’s cock again and spreading the liquid with his thumb. “You’re fucking soaked.”

“Y-yes,” Gerard gasped, cock twitching. “Yes, sir, you’re right.” 

Frank grinned and repositioned himself over his sub’s hips, guiding his own fingers to his mouth to make them wet, then lubing his hole a little more. His fist took a firm grab of Gerard’s cock as he shifted until the tip was pushing against his entrance. Gerard closed his eyes and bit down on the insides of his cheeks. Suddenly he too was really eager for this, the amazing blowjob having its effect on him. Frank chuckled hungrily and rubbed Gerard’s tip along his crack slowly. 

“Open your eyes, slut,” he commanded and Gerard’s eyes fluttered open obediently, licking his lips as he met Frank’s fierce eyes. “Need my ass around your cock? Want me to ride you fast and hard?”

“Y-yeah, shit,” he uttered breathlessly as Frank kept teasing his head. “So b-bad.”

“You think that blowjob felt good, huh?” he continued, making Gerard nod desperately. “That my mouth feels so hot and tight around you? Just wait until you get to know what it’s like to have it inside my ass, Gerard. My ass that hasn’t been fucked in ages, and that’s going to be so _fucking_ tight for you.”

Gerard uttered an uninterpretable noise and moved his hips lazily, silently praying Frank would stop teasing him. “Fuck. Please do it, come on,” he groaned.

Frank licked his lips and watched him hungrily. “That’s more like it. What’s the magic word, baby?”

“Please,” Gerard moaned out. “Please, Master, please ride my cock.”

Frank hummed in approval. “That’s it, baby. So good for me. Never forget who you’re talking to, hm? Now, I want you with your hands behind your head. Keep them there until I tell you to move them. And keep your eyes open, I want you to see what I’m doing. Don’t like, scream or something, yeah? If you’re too loud, I will stop, get up and search every single box until I find my ball gag. You would make me really angry by being too loud, my pet. Because we would have to interrupt this, and because I actually really wanna hear you beg me during this…” 

Gerard nodded quickly, feeling his pulse quicken at Frank’s dominance. “Y-yes, sir. I understand, I’ll be good.” 

“You better be,” Frank smirked and lowered himself onto Gerard’s dick. The submissive man felt his eyes flutter shut before he could prevent it, his mouth hanging open and a long moan escaping his throat. _Shit_ , Frank was tight. So fucking tight, and hot, and _perfect_. His muscles were wrapped around his tip firmly, making Gerard grip his own hair in desperate need for something to hold on to. And this was just his tip, just the very beginning of all of this. 

“Open your eyes, whore,” Frank snapped, scratching Gerard’s chest. 

“Fuck, sorry, fuck,” Gerard babbled, forcing his eyes open. Looking at Frank was definitely worth it though, his dark eyes and red lips; he looked eager for more and slightly sweaty. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Frank assured him, pausing before sinking further down. Gerard could see a hint of pain in his wanton eyes too, but Frank’s pleasure seemed to be more significant to him. “What about you? Like using your little slutty cock like this?”

Gerard nodded and mumbled incoherent words, taking in a sharp breath when Frank sank down all the way, his ass swallowing up inch after inch of Gerard’s throbbing cock. He bottomed out eventually, leaving the both of them panting and gasping for breath as they tried to get used to the intense feeling none of them was familiar with. Gerard’s eyes threatened to slip shut again but he forced them to stay on Frank’s face, the man moaning obscenely with his head thrown back and his mouth hanging open. 

He couldn’t believe how incredibly good Frank felt around him, like he was becoming a part of the other man by having his dick inside him, his hole so warm and welcoming around him. 

“Oh god, Gee,” Frank wheezed as he slowly started to move his body again after a few seconds. “This is- _fuck_. Such a beautiful cock.”

“Master,” Gerard exhaled, having to bite his own tongue to stop himself from crying out. Frank leaned forward, his hands in Gerard’s hair, and started to bounce up and down gingerly, his motions driving Gerard crazy. “Master, oh shit, I-”

“Good?” Frank asked, kissing Gerard’s neck hungrily with tiny whimpers leaving his throat. 

“Shit, yes, that’s good,” he mumbled, hips moving upwards to be able to shove his cock even deeper. “You- you’re so fucking tight, sir.”

“Oh, I can imagine,” Frank said as he kept nibbling on Gerard’s throat and increased the pace of his motions steadily. “Want me to go faster? Want me to ride you so fucking hard?”

“Please, yes,” Gerard sobbed when Frank bit down on the external vein on his neck just lightly. “Please, please ride me. Please, Master.”

“You beg so prettily,” Frank chuckled and moved his hips quicker. The sensation was too much for Gerard, his fingers tightened in his hair and he moaned desperately, oblivious to the volume. “Oh, one more thing. Of course you can’t cum without my permission, little whore. Got it?”

Gerard whined but nodded submissively, body tensing when Frank rocked his hips especially fast. “Y-Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy.” Frank wrapped his fingers around Gerard’s throat and tightened his grip until the man was unable to breathe. The added sensation made Gerard feel lost in pleasure, his moans slowly dying as his airway was blocked. “I know you’re so into this. You love it when I make you feel desperate and worthless, huh? When I tell you what a needy little slut you are, and you’re completely at my mercy?”

Gerard nodded and cried out, the familiar warmth slowly spreading throughout his body. This was too much – first Frank fucked him so fucking good, and now _this_. Also the amazing blowjobs, and Frank dirty talking was such a huge turn-on to Gerard. His hips began to move irregularly and the whines he emitted whenever Frank would loosen his grip around his throat were getting needier as he felt his orgasm approach. 

“S-so close,” he whimpered. “Please, Master, may I cum? May your slut cum inside you?” 

“Mhm, not yet,” Frank decided, bouncing his hips a little less roughly. “Wait, my slut.”

Gerard groaned and clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to stop being obedient, grab Frank by his hips and thrusted up into him until his cock would explode inside him. Being submissive and trying hard to be Frank’s perfect slut, Gerard obviously would never do that, but the thought of it was tempting. And the punishment Frank would have in store for him afterwards, fuck. Probably whip him again, or not let him cum until Gerard was nothing but a pleading mess on the floor in front of him, begging him for release. 

“Please,” Gerard tried again, his thoughts turning him on even more. “Fucking- _please_ -!”

“I don’t think you deserve to cum inside your Master’s ass,” Frank objected, slowing his motions until he was barely moving his hips anymore. “Have you really been that much of a good slut for me?” 

Shaking his head, Gerard cried out in frustration. “N-no, sir, but I promise I will be so good. Just please- _move_. Please keep going, please!”

“So adorable.” Frank grinned cockily and shook his head. “I’m still not convinced.”

“ _Please_ ,” he whined, thrusting his hips wantonly which earned his nipple a painful pinch to make him stop. “I’d do anything for you, sir. Anything at all, anything you want me to. I- I’ll suck you off whenever you want, I’ll let you fuck me anytime-”

“That’s nothing new, baby,” Frank chuckled. His hands were in his hair again, stroking him soothingly with a devilish smile on his lips. “I can already tell you to suck me whenever I want, and if I want to fuck you, I only need to fucking snap my fingers and you’ll hurry to get on your hands in knees in front of me.”

Gerard groaned in defeat and pressed his lips shut, not knowing what else he could tell him. Of course Frank was right, and of course he needed to be a little shit about it. He started gyrating his hips sloppily and Gerard’s sensitive cock started to twitch inside him, warning both of them he was close. 

“What if I told you that you won’t cum before me, and I definitely won’t cum like this?” Frank asked with a strained voice. “What would you ask me for then, baby?”

“Wh- you won’t cum like this? Do you need me to… change the angle, or something?” Gerard tried, shifting under Frank a little. 

“Answer your Master’s questions, whore.”

“I’m s-sorry, Master,” Gerard moaned when Frank sat upright on his crotch, his cock boring deeper into his ass simultaneously. He had to force himself to concentrate when Frank decided to distract him even further by bouncing up and down his cock again. “I… I would beg you to… to fuck me instead so you could cum inside my ass, and then I’d beg for your permission to cum. You wouldn’t even h-have to touch me, sir. I would cum just from your massive cock in my ass.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Frank stated and grinned down at him again, never stopping to move his hips. “Do it.”

“Please fuck my ass, sir,” Gerard pleaded as he kept his eyes on Frank’s cocky face, trying to look as submissive and obedient as he possibly could. “Please, Master, need your dick in me so bad. N-need you to take me again. Please.”

“You can do better, my whore,” the dominant one teased. “Show me you want it.” 

“Sir, Master, _please_ ,” Gerard continued, whining desperately. “I beg you, please fuck me hard, make me fall apart with your huge fucking cock. I swear I’ll be so tight for you, I’ll make you feel so good. Please, sir, need you so much!”

Frank grinned and nodded happily. “Such a good slut, baby. So perfect for me.” He got up, Gerard’s cock sliding out of his ass and dropping on his own stomach heavily. Gerard mewled at the loss of heat around his cock, but when Frank spread his legs to kneel between them, it turned into a needy moan. Frank lifted his sub’s legs up to rest them on his shoulders, leaving Gerard wide and open for his cock. Without hesitation, he shoved his dick inside the other man, his ass still stretched and wet from earlier. 

“ _Yes_!” Gerard cried out as he felt Frank penetrate him rough. “Fuck, yes, yes, just like that, fuck me!”

“Aw, where did your manners go?” Frank taunted as he kept pounding into him, now leaning forward to be able to fuck him even deeper, bending Gerard’s legs towards his upper body in the process. “I thought I had taught you how to talk to me properly, slut.”

“I- _shit_ – I’m sorry, sir!” Frank was taking him so hard, the position allowing him to rub against Gerard’s prostate with every thrust. Gerard was lost in his pleasure and the feeling of Frank’s dick fucking him hard and fast, putting him back into place after allowing him to have his ass around his cock earlier. 

“You’re so damn close, aren’t you? So fucking desperate.”

“I am, sir, yes. Just for you, you m-make me feel like this, you fuck me s-so fucking good!” Gerard’s whole body was shaking as Frank thrusted into him over and over. He now leaned down to kiss his sub again, and Gerard was eager to kiss him back hungrily. Their lips collided, tongues licking each other’s mouths keenly. Frank’s fingers were playing with Gerard’s nipples again, pulling and tugging, making Gerard lean into the touch and gasp repeatedly. 

“Never knew your nipples are so sensitive,” Frank muttered under his breath, his hips moving faster and irregularly, telling Gerard he was close. He didn’t want this to be over already, didn’t want to lose Frank’s thick cock, but at the same time he was glad it would be his time to cum after Frank, and fuck, he needed to cum so badly. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Gerard merely panted when Frank’s cock thrusted against his prostate especially hard, making his eyelids flicker and white stars appear before his eyes. Frank drew a sharp breath and his whole body tensed, his thrusts pausing for a second, then he groaned and slumped down on Gerard’s body, not even managing to support his weight on his elbows as he came hard inside Gerard. He kept gyrating his hips as his body twitched, aftershocks ebbing through him. Gerard kissed the top of his head exhaustedly, urging him to touch him. He didn’t have to wait long, because Frank wrapped his hand around his throbbing shaft after only a few seconds, pumping him roughly and demandingly. 

“Cum, my whore. Cum for me, cum for your Master.”

“Frank!” Gerard cried out defeatedly as he finally allowed himself to orgasm, his hot liquid splattering Frank’s and his own chests. “Fuck, fuck, oh god, Frankie,” he chanted as he slowly came down from his high. 

Frank chuckled and waited a few more seconds for Gerard to calm down, then pulled out and kissed his lips briefly. “Shit, baby. That was amazing, oh my god.” 

“Yeah,” was all Gerard could say, still lying on his back and panting heavily. 

“I’ll get a wet cloth so we can clean ourselves, you just rest a little, honey,” Frank announced with a smirk, earning a thankful look from his partner. Then his face fell. “Oh wait, I have no idea where our washcloths are. I’ll uh- I’ll get us some tissues.”

Gerard watched him leave with a grin, keeping his eyes on Frank’s beautiful naked body; his tattoos, his manly muscular back, his _ass_. The ass he had fucked, shit. He couldn’t believe that had actually happened. The way Frank walked a little funnily proved that it hadn’t just happened in Gerard’s head, though. 

Frank returned with a few slightly damp tissues and a blanket a couple of minutes later, bringing the latter because their bed merely consisted of the frame and the mattress right now. He had already cleaned the cum off his own chest and helped Gerard remove the liquid from his stomach and inner thighs, because Gerard was way too exhausted to take care of the all by himself. 

“I’m the one that should be tired, Gee,” he said with a coy smile. “You made me cum twice!”

“I know, b-but… God, I don’t even know where to start.” Frank put the warm blanket over their cleaned bodies to keep them nice and warm. Gerard thanked him inwardly. “You- I don’t know. That was so… so different.”

“Feels pretty good, hm?” Frank asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his temple. “I know what you mean.”

“It does. It’s like… you’re so _tight_ , and everything is so hot, and… How are you feeling, Frankie? Does your ass hurt?” He suddenly remembered how bad it had hurt for him the first times, and instantly felt bad for talking about the feeling so highly without asking about Frank’s condition first. 

“I’ll probably be really sore tomorrow, it stings _so_ bad!” Frank announced with a happy grin. “Now I know what you feel like, baby.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Stop apologizing or I’ll make you cum again right now. You better don’t act like this is your fault. I wanted it, remember?” Frank’s face still looked amused, so Gerard decided to be soothed. He nodded and hugged Frank back a little tighter, wanting to be even closer to his boyfriend. 

“Okay. At least you didn’t make me spank you, because _that_ hurts, baby,” he said playfully.

Frank snorted. “I’d never let my little slut spank me. You know, being the one giving it doesn’t necessarily mean being in charge. I still had complete control over you.”

“That’s true,” Gerard nodded. “But, technically, I could have disobeyed. I could have wrapped my arms around you and pushed you on your back, and then I could’ve fucked you the way _I_ wanted.”

Frank grinned and kissed the top of his nose. “Right. But you didn’t do that because…?”

“Because I love being your obedient little slut, Frankie,” Gerard giggled, blushing as he admitted it so freely. 

“I know you do, baby. See, and that’s why I was still in charge. Because you know your place, and also you would’ve been punished so hard. And you don’t like punishment, do you?” he teased, his hand wandering under the blanket to rub over Gerard’s ass playfully. The marks were starting to fade, but still clearly visible. Frank and Gerard had come to decide not to make any more the following days until they were completely gone, just so Frank could mark his sub up again, starting from the beginning and watch the several bruises form. 

“Well. Actually…” Gerard started but just giggled instead of answering, Frank slapping his ass cheek once. 

“My cute little baby. You’re so perfect,” Frank mumbled with a smile, his hand cupping Gerard’s jaw to pull him into lazy kiss. They basically just smiled against each other’s mouths, barely even moving their lips and not using their tongues. 

“You’re perfect,” Gerard chuckled when they pulled away again, fingers playing with a strand of Frank’s dark hair. “So handsome. And hot. And funny, and adorable, and gentle, and kind-hearted, and so awfully gorgeous.”

“Aw, stop that, baby. You’re gonna make me murder you with cuddling.” 

“Not the worst way to die,” Gerard responded playfully, kissing Frank’s cheek. For a while they remained like that, resting their worn-out bodies. “What did you mean earlier about not being able to cum, uh, with my cock in… in you?” Gerard then asked, shifting a little uncomfortably. 

“Oh, uh,” Frank started, rubbing his lover’s arm caringly. “It’s just I’m not that much of a bottom, as you probably have guessed. I don’t even know why I wanted to do it today, it just felt kinda right, I think? So today it felt good, and I liked it, don’t get me wrong. But I can’t get off on that. It’s just not, uhm, my thing?”

“Oh, okay,” Gerard said with a nod as he tried to think of an answer to that. “That’s good, actually. Because I liked what we did today, but I prefer it the other way around, you know? I love when _you_ pound into _me_ , when you make me beg for your _dick_ , not your ass. I mean, your ass is great, baby, I told you how good it felt. But I guess it’s not really my thing either.”

“Stop talking about you begging for my cock, Gee, you’ll get me hard again,” Frank teased.

“Sorry, you horny little fucker,” Gerard retorted. “But the thing is, even if I don’t prefer being the one giving it, I still would’ve cum like that. Are you sure there was no possibility for you to do so?”

“I don’t know, didn’t feel like it. I mean, it felt good, but it just made me feel full, not like it was making me cum.”

“So I didn’t hit your prostate?”

Frank shrugged. “Guess not. That’s fine, baby, I prefer hitting your prostate, anyway. And it still was good!”

Gerard couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Sure, he knew it wasn’t exactly his fault for not having the right angle because Frank had taken charge, but he sort of felt sorry for Frank. “Baby, having your prostate touched feels _so_ good!” he insisted. “You need to try that at least once, okay? Like, whenever you finger me and you find that spot, I could basically cum within a few seconds. It might be because I totally love it in my ass, and it’s fine if you don’t, but you need to _try_ , yeah? Like, when you rim me at the same tims, it’s so fucking hot. You cannot _not_ like it.”

“Are you saying you want to rim me, honey?” Frank chuckled as he rubbed little circles in the skin of Gerard’s arm. 

Gerard blushed. “I- uh, maybe?” he said, sounding unsure. “I could. I mean, you’d have to tell me what to do, and it obviously wouldn’t be as good as what you can do to me, but I could try, if you wanted me to.”

“That offer doesn’t sound too bad. Maybe another time, okay?”

“I swear it feels good,” Gerard insisted, a hopeful shimmer in his eyes.

“I believe you!” Frank laughed, kissing him again shortly. “But obviously we can’t do it right now. I’m so done, honey, and I bet so are you. Plus, we still need to get a bunch of unboxing done!”

Gerard groaned and hugged Frank tighter. “Ugh, I forgot about that. Do we have to do it today?”

“Well, unless you want to wake up tomorrow and not have the possibility to make coffee, yeah, we do need to do it today. I’m sorry, baby,” he said sweetly.

The older man moaned in dislike but nodded, cursing Frank and his stupid logic. That moment was so perfect, just cuddling with Frank in their mutual bed, in their mutual bedroom, in their mutual _apartment_. Gerard felt so safe and warm, he didn’t want to get up and leave his cozy bed and boyfriend to get the rest of their stupid things out of the boxes. Luckily they already had managed to unbox most of the stuff, but there were still way too many untouched boxes left. 

Fortunately, there was nobody urging them into anything, so they could just stay cuddled up in bed for as long as they liked before having to face their inevitable task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, so that’s that! Some of you guys were not really convinced it would be a good idea to let Gee fuck Frank, and others were rather excited for it, so I hope I could live up to everyone’s expectations. I tried to make it very obvious Frank was still in control the whole time, so hopefully this wasn’t too weird! Let me know if you liked it, because a lovely reader commented on the last chapter suggesting this whole thing also could be really cute and fluffy with Gerard making love to Frank instead of being rough. Now, I really liked that idea, but had already written the biggest part of this version of the chapter, so it sort of was too late to change it – but would you guys like to read Gee topping again in the future? I think that would be really sweet!
> 
> Thanks for all your support, kudos and comments! I love reading your guys’ opinions on the fic so much!! ♥♥


	19. Chapter 19

“Baby, where do you wanna put that painting?” Frank had just stalled some of their shoes on the cabinet in the hallway. His eyes had landed on the painting of the two parrots eventually, the two pretty birds that wouldn’t have caught his attention if it wasn’t for Gerard. But now, as they had become sort of relevant to him, they seemed to make for a nice play of coloring in the white-walled room. “You wanna keep it in the hallway?”

“Uh,” Gerard responded from the kitchen. He was just sorting their cutlery, humming happily as he did so but now interrupting his joyful melody to talk to Frank. “I don’t know, do you even wanna keep it? If you don’t like it, we can just throw it away, or sell it.”

“Of course I like it.” Frank gritted his teeth as he began to walk through the door leading to the living room – his ass was killing him, honestly – and strode through the room, carefully avoiding the last boxes on the floor. “We can put in anywhere you want.” 

Gerard nodded and smiled when he saw his boyfriend approach. “Then I’d like to keep it in the hallway. It’s sort of a nice thing to see when you enter. Like, I’m not a big fan of parrots or anything, but the painting is just so pleasing to look at. I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Does all art have that effect on you?” Frank asked as he wrapped his arms around Gerard’s body from behind, hugging him closely and kissing his cheek. “Are you an artist, honey?”

Gerard giggled and blushed. “Nah, Frankie. I’m not.”

“Then how come you let that painting influence you so much? I wouldn’t even have noticed anything about it, only maybe that there are two parrots on it.”

“I… I’m kinda interested in art, I guess? Paintings, drawings, sketches, hell, even comic books. And I used to be a little creative every other day and draw some stuff. Like, just minor and really shitty things, but I liked it.” He leaned into Frank’s touch and closed his eyes delicately, enjoying the man’s warmth against him. After hesitating a little, he continued talking, Frank nibbling at the curve of his neck encouragingly. “I also wanted to go to Art School once… But then I didn’t.”

“Aw, honey,” Frank moaned softly. “Why not? I bet you would’ve done so well.”

“I wasn’t good enough for that.” Gerard turned away as he felt his cheeks blush. “It was just a hobby for me, you know? I can’t make a living out of drawing. I needed a job with safe income. It always was like a… like a surreal dream.”

“Don’t say you’re not good enough.” Frank rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder and stroked his belly. “You’re wonderful at everything you do.”

“Don’t say that,” Gerard mumbled, turning around to look at Frank and closing the drawer with a smooth move of his ass. “You don’t know that.”

“Honey, I would bet all my money that you can do anything at all, as long as you want it. I’ve heard your voice when you sing, it made me so fucking happy. Merely talking to you makes me happy, but your singing voice… fuck, Gee. It’s so damn beautiful. So basically, you could become a singer. And I bet you could’ve become an artist, too. I bet you even could become like, a teacher or a pilot, whatever! You’re smart, you’re talented, you’re attractive. People love you. There’s nothing you couldn’t do, so please don’t doubt yourself like that, okay? Hell, you even could have become a fucking prostitute – I sure as hell would pay for your sweet ass.” Frank giggled and pecked his boyfriend on the lips, making him grin.

“How can you talk about me becoming a prostitute and still make it sound adorable? That would be an interesting roleplay, by the way.” Gerard hummed against Frank’s lips. “Thank you, though. You’re amazing.”

Frank made a mental note to come back to that roleplay later – that was a hot idea right there. But for now, he wanted to talk about what was going on inside Gerard. “Do you wanna start drawing again? I’d love to see your work, you know.”

Gerard blushed and cupped Frank’s cheek with both of his hands to caress his face. “I don’t know… I mean, I haven’t done anything creative in years. I think it would be weird to start again now.”

“You could totally take drawing classes!”

“I can’t afford them.”

Frank pouted, pushing his bottom lip forward and hugging his boyfriend yet a little closer. He regretted not having known Gerard earlier, because he would have loved to see him all artsy and creative, drawing and dreaming about becoming an artist. It would still suit him, in a way. And Frank really, really wanted him to start following that dream again. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’d cover the costs for you, Gee, we can afford them together.”

The man shook his head rapidly, face distressed. “No, baby. I’m sorry, but no – I don’t want you to spend that much money on me. Please don’t even think about doing that.”

“But I would be investing it in _us_! We’re sharing an apartment now, you’re important to me.”

“No,” Gerard insisted. “Please don’t, Frank. I would feel so bad.”

“Okay, don’t take classes, then,” Frank sighed. He was totally going to look up a drawing class online and just sign Gerard up for it, he surely wouldn’t say no to that. “But you could still start drawing again.”

“I don’t know. I haven’t felt especially creative recently…”

“Baby, please. For me? We still have that spare room next to the bedroom, that could be your studio! We could get you canvas, and brushes, and paint…”

“Actually, I was assuming you wanted to use that room for something else,” Gerard interrupted, a coy smile on his pretty face that made Frank’s heartrate accelerate. God, this man was so beautiful. 

“Oh, and what would that be?” he asked, his voice adjusted to the subtly suggestive tone Gerard was using. 

“Mhm,” Gerard made, his hands wandering down from Frank’s face to his chest to rub his skin through his shirt. “We could totally have a room just for sex. You know, where we keep all our toys and kinky shit, or where we keep a cage for when I was a bad boy and need to be punished.”

“A cage, Gee?” Frank giggled. “You’re into that?” He could feel a bulge growing in his pants, Gerard talking about stuff like this turning him on ridiculously much. It wasn’t even 10am, and both of them had gotten out of bed maybe an hour ago, breaths smelling like coffee and hair still tousled from their first, very cozy night in their new home. They hadn’t managed to unpack all boxes yesterday evening, both worn-out from the long day and the intensity of the amazing sex they had shared. Frank still felt pretty exhausted today, if he was honest. And yet Gerard kept dropping dirty hints – first the thing about the roleplay, and now this. He seemed to be in the mood.

“I mean, if I’ve been naughty…” he trailed off, grinning shyly. “But I guess people might see that sooner or later, and that would be awkward. So maybe that’s not a good idea…You could still tie me to the bed though. Or to your chair again, that was hot.”

“Is my dirty whore a little horny this morning?” Frank teased and leaned in for another kiss. Gerard whimpered softly when he let his tongue flicker over the man’s bottom lip. The submissive man parted his lips with a happy yelp, but Frank decided not to let him have his way too quickly and pulled away again. “Didn’t hear your answer, Gee.”

“Y-yes,” he gasped, a bright spark in his eyes. Frank watched him bite his lip where Frank’s tongue had just left a wet trail. 

“Yes, _what_?” he demanded. Gerard’s teeth sunk deeper into his bottom lip, an amused expression on his face. 

“Yes, Frankie?” he ventured. 

Frank smirked and moved his hand over his boyfriend’s clothed chest, looking for his sensitive nipples. Having found his right bud, he took it between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it playfully. “Oh, are you trying to be a naughty boy, baby? You’re trying to get me to punish you for being disrespectful?”

“N-no,” Gerard answered quickly. Lust was clearly visible in his eyes, his lids fluttering softly at the obviously welcome touch on his nipple. “Would never do that, Frankie.”

“Then you better remember how to address me the right way,” Frank stated, suddenly tugging at Gerard’s nipple hard. A moan the man couldn’t hold back escaped his mouth and he leaned into the touch, his hands that still had been resting on his boyfriend’s chest slowly sinking to his side. “So, how do you address me?”

“B-baby?” Gerard guessed, hissing when Frank pinched his nipple roughly. 

“You sure about that, Gee?” 

The man’s face started flushing in arousal. He gulped as Frank took his other nipple between his fingers as well, massaging it until it turned hard. After pressing their bodies together so Gerard was trapped between his boyfriend and the kitchen counter, Frank also noticed that the other man’s cock was just as hard as his own, the thin material of his sleeping pants not doing any coverage whatsoever. 

“P-pretty sure, yeah,” Gerard continued playing innocent. He began moving his hips against Frank’s, rubbing their covered erections together. Frank groaned and rutted against him, more dominant and determined than Gerard’s hesitant motions. 

“Naughty, Gee,” Frank teased. His hands gripped the man’s wrists, and he pressed them against the counter, firm like cuffs. Gerard nodded and whimpered, flexing his fingers. “Maybe you were right. Maybe we should get you a cage, baby boy, and I will keep you in there until you remember how to address your Master in a respectful manner.” He guided both of the shuddering man’s hands behind his back where he held them together with his left hand, their bodies pressed together so he could grip him properly. With his other hand, he started playing with Gerard’s waistband, slipping several fingers under it to make his sub believe he was going to touch his cock, but then withdrew them every time. “Man, I wish you were a good boy,” Frank hummed in a pitying voice. “Because I really wanna touch you, Gee. But only good sluts get to be touched, don’t they?”

Gerard whimpered, his hips thrusting forward involuntarily whenever Frank’s hand would approach his cock. “Y-yeah,” he gasped, closing his eyes shut. 

“So are you going to be good, or should I just use you for my own pleasure and neglect your needs? I do care about my well-behaved sluts, but if they’ve been bad… Wanna know what I do to my whores when I’m not happy with them?”

Another needy groan escaped the man’s throat when Frank’s fingers brushed over his shaft briefly. He let a finger trail over the pulsating hardness covered in the patterned pants, feeling him through it perfectly. Gerard nodded, biting his lip desperately. 

“I use their holes for as long and as hard as I please until I cum. And I fuck them so hard they can’t talk or think anymore, until they’re nothing but limp little sluts that submissively obey me. And when I pull out and leave them on the floor, panting and sweaty and filled with my cum, you know what they start doing then, baby? You know what comes next?”

Gerard shook his head. “N-no. Tell me.” His voice was so teasing, testing out his limits. The increasing throb in his cock told Frank that he wanted to be treated just the way he had described it to him, fucked hard enough to knock the disobedience out of him. 

Frank grinned and gripped the base of Gerard’s dick through his sleeping pants firmly, fingers massaging his balls. The man’s eyes rolled back in his skull and his body jolted forward, only held back by the tight grip around his wrists. 

“They start begging. They get on their hands and knees – if they aren’t already in that position – and beg me to let them cum, to touch them, just anything at all. Suddenly they remember how to be a good slut.” Frank’s teeth scraped over the other man’s neck, making him moan wantonly. “They remember how to address me, and how to talk to me. I make them remember, Gee. I make them remember, just by fucking them. And when they get all hard and eager for their own orgasms, and they’re _so fucking close_ , I’ll deny them just that. I’ll tie them with their hands behind their back, or spread across the bed, any position they can’t touch themselves in. Do you wanna have a guess how long I’ll make them stay like that? Horny and needy, desperate to cum, but unable to give themselves any relief?”

Gerard’s previous mischief seemed to have disappeared, his facial expression as desperate and submissive as Frank loved to see him. “I don’t know,” he whispered. 

“For as long as I like. So it might just be a few minutes, if they weren’t that bad, or if it was the first time. But I also could make it, let’s say 4 hours? 6? Come in once every hour to blow them briefly until they’re so close to cumming again, but then leave them even more desperate than they were before. You wouldn’t want that, right? You wouldn’t wanna have to wait that long for an orgasm?”

“N-no.” Gerard’s body was trembling, but his head was bowed, his wrists had stopped wiggling and he wasn’t trying to rub one off on Frank’s crotch anymore. “I… I’m sorry.”

“Sorry, _what_?” Frank probed, eager to see if his little speech was enough to make Gerard call him “sir” again.

There still seemed to be resistance in the man’s eyes when Frank used his free hand to tilt his chin upwards, making him look at him. Gerard was really trying Frank’s patience today, it seemed, keeping his mouth shut. 

“On your knees,” Frank simply said, watching proudly when the man complied without hesitation. “Hands stay behind your back. Don’t speak.” 

Frank got himself out of his pants when Gerard was positioned in front of him beautifully. He saw Gerard’s eyes darken when his erection came into view, inches away from his face. 

“I know you wanna have that in your mouth, baby,” Frank grinned down at him, pumping his hard dick lazily. “I know how much you love sucking cock. Remember when you begged me to fuck your mouth? When you wanted me to cum down your throat so badly?”

Gerard moaned, eyes fluttering shut momentarily as he nodded briefly. 

“I could let you have it, you know. You just have to learn again how to ask for it. You may talk now, but only if you’re going to ask for my cock in your mouth.”

“P-Please, Frankie,” Gerard began. He licked his lips wantonly, eyes focused on his dom’s hard-on. 

“Come on, doll. How do you call me? I know you want it so bad…” He rubbed the tip of his cock on Gerard’s cheek, leaving pre-cum on his pale skin. The man opened his mouth with his tongue darting out, wantonly moaning and begging Frank with his eyes. Frank shook his head and withdrew his cock from the man’s face. 

“Say it. Say it and you can have it.”

Gerard was so horny by then, he would’ve spilled his load as soon as Frank so much as touched him. “ _Please, sir_ ,” he whispered eventually, so eager for Frank’s dick that he shifted on his knees to get a little closer to him.

“Louder. Let me hear how much you want it.” Frank loved it when Gerard was making things a little interesting, and he sure as hell was going to make the most of it. 

“Please let me suck your cock, sir,” Gerard said wantonly, voice wrecked with lust. “Please. Please fuck me with your huge fucking cock. Please, sir.”

“Good slut,” Frank praised. “Why didn’t you say that right away?”

“I’m sorry,” Gerard answered pleadingly. “ _Please_ -”

“Open up.” 

Gerard’s mouth was opened widely in a heartbeat, eyes closed delicately. Frank and him moaned in unison when Frank’s cock finally entered the submissive man’s wanton mouth, pushing past his eagerly parted lips to rest heavily on the man’s tongue. The dominant one threw his head back and grasped Gerard’s head with both hands to hold him steady, then started moving his hips shallowly back and forth. Gerard made a few wet noises, but didn’t show any resistance whatsoever, letting Frank use him however he pleased. 

“Wanna have sex in our kitchen, angel? The first time, right here on the counter?” Frank growled after a few minutes of using Gerard’s mouth. The man groaned in agreement, unable to express his consent in any other way with Frank holding him like this. Frank smiled and released Gerard, offering him a hand to help him get to his feet. Once standing upright, Frank grabbed his sub and lifted him, so he was sitting on the counter top. The height was perfect for Frank to fuck him like this, so he pulled down the man’s pants before positioning himself between his keenly spread legs. Gerard crossed his ankles behind the small of Frank’s back, keeping him close. 

Their lips collided hungrily, bodies rutting against each other in need. Frank’s hands were raking through Gerard’s hair, tugging on it playfully from time to time. Gerard was grasping his dom’s shirt desperately and mewling from deep in his throat. Grinning, Frank let one of his hands trail down the man’s chest, only stopping to tease his nipples briefly before resting on his boner. “So hard for me,” Frank whispered and cupped Gerard’s balls lovingly. Gerard groaned, louder this time, and pulled Frank even closer. Their kiss intensified as Frank’s fingers started caressing the skin right behind the man’s balls.

“Please, sir,” Gerard moaned into Frank’s mouth, his previously so rebellious tone now pleading and desperate. “Fuck me, want you so much.”

“Needy little whore.” Frank took the other man’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down playfully, but hard enough to make Gerard moan again. Simultaneously his fingers moved further down until they were nudging against Gerard’s puckered hole, pushing two of them in without any warning. 

“ _God yes_.” Gerard breathed out heavily, eyelids fluttering shut. “M-more, please. More.”

“Does my baby deserve to get my cock?” Frank teased as he moved his fingers in and out of Gerard, stretching him. “Don’t you think your attitude from earlier spoiled that for you, little brat?”

“I’m sorry,” the man immediately spurted out, trying to catch Frank’s lips in a kiss, but the younger one pulled away with a challenging smirk. He could see regret in Gerard’s beautiful hazel eyes, mixed with desperation and need. “I don’t know why I said these things, I’m sorry, sir. It’ll never happen again, I promise, just _please_ …”

“What if I want it to happen again? I like it when you get all sassy, baby, I like teaching you a lesson.”

Gerard bit his lip and groaned eagerly, obviously enjoying Frank’s fingers preparing him. “Do you?” he asked, voice wrecked. “Want me to be naughty?”

“Wanna fuck your little naughty ass until you’re obedient again, slut,” Frank explained with a growl as he leaned forward to kiss Gerard’s neck lovingly. The man threw his head back to give him easier access immediately, relishing the feeling of Frank’s soft lips and his teeth scraping along his neck and throat. 

“Mhm, is that so? So I guess you don’t mind me doing this?” Gerard’s hands left Frank’s shirt and took hold of his own cock instead to jerk his rock hard length firmly. “Feels so good, Frank,” he moaned, giving the other one a show.

Frank stopped kissing his neck at an instant, eying what he was doing with his hand briefly before looking him deep in the eye. “Oh, you wanna provoke me here? I give you three seconds to stop touching your dick, or you’ll regret it, baby boy.”

“I feel like touching my dick, though,” Gerard objected, sticking his tongue out with a cheeky grin as he kept jerking off. 

Returning the grin, Frank nodded and pulled his fingers out of Gerard’s ass. “Fine, if you want it that way, honey. You can have it.” 

Gerard’s face was flushed with arousal, eyes sparkling with lust despite the whine he emitted at the loss of Frank’s fingers. The next second, Frank couldn’t see that anymore though, because he simply grabbed the man by the hips and pulled him off the counter top, gently so he wouldn’t get hurt, then spun him around and pushed his upper body down. Gerard whimpered excitedly when Frank grabbed his wrists and forced his hand behind his back, so he was left immobile with his chest pressed against the cold material of the counter top and his ass temptingly close to Frank’s hard dick. 

“Still feeling like touching your cock, slut?” Frank demanded when Gerard kept wiggling his hands, half-heartedly trying to free himself of Frank’s vice-like grip. “Well, you’ve been a bad boy. Very bad, you naughty little shit. And what did I tell you about what I do to disobedient whores?”

“Y-you punish them,” Gerard said vaguely, still trying to push Frank away. 

Frank just smirked and held him tighter. His dick was pressed up against Gerard’s ass, so every of his motions send a wave of pleasure through Frank’s entire body. 

“And how do I do that, Gerard?”

“By n-not letting them cum?” He sounded like he was trying to be nonchalant about it, but the little quiver in his voice gave his tension away. Frank smirked and placed his unused hand on his sub’s ass cheek, rubbing the skin gently.

“Yeah, that’s right,” he agreed. Gerard shivered under his touch and leaned into it, his hands stopping wiggling at the same time. “So, do you wanna cum?”

“Yes, Frank.”

Frank’s hand smacked Gerard’s soft ass cheek harshly, making the man gasp. The already marked skin was left with a red imprint of Frank’s handprint, slowly blossoming. 

“Try that again,” Frank commanded, his hand going back to caressing the man’s ass. The skin he had just hit was hot beneath his palm, making him feel excited and tempting him to slap it again. 

“F-Frank,” Gerard breathed out, intertwining his fingers behind his back. His nails dug into his own skin as he braced himself for the next slap he knew was about to cum. 

Frank grinned and waited, seeing right through him. “Fucking painslut,” he mumbled as he kept rubbing his skin. “Last chance to address me correctly.”

He could see Gerard struggling, pondering whether he should cave now or keep teasing Frank. His fingers were still digging into the skin of his delicate hands, body tense in constant await of what was going to come. 

“I-” he gasped out eventually, and Frank knew he was going to have to punish him by his tone. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Frank.”

“You get fifteen for that, baby. Count for me out loud, or I’ll make it more. And after every fifth, you will say ‘Thank you, _sir_ ’, you hear me? Because that’s what you call me, you worthless little whore. Do you understand?” 

Gerard nodded, a filthy moan on his lips. “Y-yes.”

The dominant one let his hand meet Gerard’s cheek forcefully. “Yes, _what_? Fucking get it right!”

“Yes, s-sir,” Gerard cried out. It almost sounded like he was relieved to be able to say it again. He was an obedient slut after all, but god, Frank found it so hot when he acted up a little. And Gerard seemed to really like it, too. 

“There you go,” Frank said in a pleased tone. “That gives you five more strikes, though. Start counting now.”

Aiming for the spot that already was red, he spanked the man again. He could feel him jolting forward under his touch, and another load moan escaped his lips. 

“One,” he said steadily, sounding like this was heaven for him. Frank didn’t hesitate before hitting him the second time. 

“Two.” 

“Such a slut, baby,” Frank growled. Fuck, this was so hot, the way Gerard’s body seemed to fucking ache for his blows, like he was craving the pain. “You like this, huh?”

“F-fuck, yes,” Gerard groaned desperately. Frank was eager to give him more and hit him again. “Three, shit.”

“I guess this isn’t that much of a punishment then, hm?” Frank teased, hand caressing the pulsating section of skin. “If you like it this much? Maybe I should stop and make you endure a real punishment?”

“N-no, please,” Gerard begged, hissing when Frank hit his ass again. “F-Four. Please don’t stop, sir.” 

“Oh, now you remember how sluts call their Masters? I guess the punishment isn’t for nothing after all.”

“Yes, sir,” the man breathed. “I’ll be so good for you now. I’ll- oh, shit. Five, sir, thank you, sir.”

“So hot,” Frank praised, hitting him again without hesitating. 

“S-six!” Gerard cried out. “More, please, I want more!”

“Impatient little slut,” Frank taunted, but made sure to give him the next three hits harder and without any breaks. 

“Seven. Eight. N-Nine, oh god, yes!” Gerard whined desperately. “Feels so good, sir.”

“Oh, I bet it does. So eager for me to spank you.”

“Yes, so fucking eager,” Gerard agreed, wincing when Frank hit him for the tenth time. “Ten. Thank you so much, sir!”

“Can’t wait to fuck you after this, baby,” Frank moaned. He couldn’t help but rub his dick against the man’s crack fiercely, the sight of him all desperate turning him on incredibly much. “To have your fucking tight ass clenching around me.”

“Y-yeah, sir, want that too, so bad!” Gerard pleaded. “Eleven!”

“Gonna make you beg for it,” Frank announced, hitting him again twice. “Gonna make you regret acting like a spoiled little brat.” 

“Twelve, th-thirteen. Yes, _please_ do, I’ve been so fucking bad. Need you to teach me manners, sir,” Gerard said in hushed tones, sounding so eager for it that Frank sped up his motions.

By the sixteenth stroke, his palm was stinging furiously. The imprint on Gerard’s ass was dark red, looking so painful, yet the submissive kept pressing his ass against Frank, begging and pleading for more. Frank was so proud of him because he was taking his punishment extraordinarily well, just like he had imagined him to. 

“Seventeen, sir,” Gerard cried out now, throwing his head back so Frank could see he had closed his eyes in pure ecstasy. “Fuck.”

“Three more, slut,” Frank stated. “You think that’ll be enough?”

Gerard nodded and moaned. “Yes, sir, I’ll be so good for you now. Gonna take your huge cock so well, I promise! – Eighteen!”

“I hope so, Gerard. My cock is so eager for you, you wouldn’t wanna disappoint me even more, would you? You’re finally going to be a good whore now?”

“ _Yes_ , I swear. I’ll be so good! Nineteen, oh _shit_.”

Frank spanked him again for the last time for now, making an effort to make it hurt the most. Gerard’s body jolted forward and he groaned loudly. “Twenty. Fuck, thank you, sir!”

“Spread your legs farther,” Frank instructed him, using his feet to shove Gerard’s feet apart. “I’ll let go of your wrists now, but you will keep them behind your back, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Gerard said eagerly, clasping his own wrists obediently and sticking his ass out. 

“Good boy.” Frank lubed himself up using his spit, then hurried to line up with his sub’s hole. He barely remembered he was going to make Gerard beg for it, his cock so hard and keen to finally feel Gerard’s hot walls around it. Yet he managed to pause with his head already nudging against Gerard’s entrance, one hand grabbing his own base, the other one holding Gerard open. 

“Show me how much you want it,” he commanded, voice strained by the effort he had to muster to stop himself from just thrusting forward. “Beg.”

Gerard nodded, pressing against Frank eagerly. “Please, sir,” he began, the familiar words music to Frank’s ears. “I know I’ve been bad, I’ve been a bad whore who doesn’t deserve feeling pleasure, but please use me. Please use my ass, fill me up with your cum, mark me yours. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done earlier. Please fuck me so I remember whose slut I am, sir.”

Frank merely groaned, pleased with his sub’s words, and pushed his cock inside all the way with a sharp thrust. Gerard cried out, unable to muffle his noises because he was keeping his hands behind his back as Frank had told him to. 

The heat of Gerard’s body was overwhelming once again, making Frank’s eyes flutter shut and a low growl escape from his throat as the pleasure streamed through him at once. He gave Gerard a few seconds to adjust, knowing that was all he would need, and started moving back and forth slowly. Gerard mewled and clasped his hands together tighter. He obviously wanted Frank to move faster, to fuck him until both of them were screaming and sweating, but Frank was going to take his time. For now, anyway, he wanted to see Gerard suffer. 

“F-faster,” Gerard whispered brokenly not short after. Frank was moving his hips at the same pace, steady but deep, holding his sub’s hips tightly. “Please.”

“I haven’t given you permission to talk.” One of Frank’s hands took hold of the other man’s hair to pull his head back, arching his neck so his throat was bared and he could do nothing but moan desperately. “You will take what I give you, nothing more and nothing less. Got it?”

Gerard attempted to nod but failed, his motions only making him seem needier. Frank kept holding him by the hair, his other hand placed on his hips strong enough to leave more bruises. He was enjoying this so much, the repeated friction on his cock, the heat, the tightness. His eyes alternated between fluttering shut in pleasure and watching his cock disappear in Gerard’s ass that was taking him so flawlessly. Gerard was flawless, he was beautiful and pure, and his body was perfect and so fucking hot. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Frank couldn’t help but exhale. His breath was hitched in his throat and strained with repeated moans as his motions sped up involuntarily. “Fucking stunning.”

“Thank you, sir,” Gerard moaned quietly. He was moving his hips back in time of Frank’s thrusts, meeting his pace.

“Want me to fuck you harder?” Frank muttered. He was growing tired of going slow, and his dick was urging him to speed up. But he wanted to hear it from Gerard, wanted him to beg for it.

“Yeah,” Gerard panted immediately. “Please, sir, please fuck me as hard as you can, need to feel you taking me. Please.”

Finally Frank allowed his hips to thrust forward forcefully, letting go of Gerard’s hair to hold him firmly. He pounded into him harshly, his mouth hanging open and inevitable moans erupting from his throat. Gerard’s body was shaking with his every thrust, high-pitched whines escaping from his throat mixed with pleading and strings of profanities. It seemed like he was losing control over his body as he lost himself in the sinful delight Frank was making him feel, yet his hands remained behind his back motionlessly, just as Frank had ordered him to. 

Slamming into Gerard’s ass over and over again pushed Frank close to his orgasm rather fast, the view of his sub’s red ass and it greedily taking his cock unhesitatingly becoming too much. He felt hot and sweaty, his cock sensitive and swollen, ready to explode. 

“I’m close,” he managed to exhale raucously. “I’m gonna cover your ass with my cum, yeah baby? Wanna mark you up so bad.”

“Please, yes, do that,” Gerard babbled. Frank could tell he was close too, but obviously didn’t dare ask for permission after having behaved so badly before. “Fuck, want that so much, sir, please cum on my ass, please!”

“Perfect little slut,” Frank groaned. His words brought him even closer, Gerard had such a dirty mouth if he wanted to. After barely managing to pull out in time, Frank gave himself only a few, really rough strokes as he let his eyes slip shut. He pointed the tip of his dick at Gerard’s ass vaguely before surrendering to the piercing pleasure, slumping forward, supporting himself on Gerard’s moist body, breath heavy and heart racing. 

“Shit, Gee,” he moaned as he slowly came down from his high. “So good, oh my god.”

“May I taste you?” Gerard pleaded. He sounded spent and exhausted, his breathing almost as fast as Frank’s, yet desperate for more. “May I lick your cock clean? Please, sir, please let me.”

“You may, fuck. You’re so hot.” Frank let go of Gerard, who immediately turned around and dropped to his knees eagerly, hands still behind his back. Gingerly he took Frank’s limp cock into his mouth, his tongue licking up the remnants of his cum. Frank groaned above him and raked his hand through his hair, holding Gerard close. “Get yourself off,” he demanded, feeling Gerard tense under his hand in anticipation. He let go of his dom’s dick and looked up at him questioningly, as if he couldn’t believe what he had just said. “You heard me. Get yourself off. Touch yourself for me, my whore, you deserve it.”

“Thank you, sir,” Gerard whimpered before wrapping his fingers around his base and starting to pump himself, moaning at the long-awaited contact on his cock. “You’re so good to me.”

Frank took a step back and kept his eyes locked with Gerard’s, taking in the lust clearly visible in them. “Keep your eyes on me. Don’t shut them,” he told him. “I want you to look at me when you cum. I want you to see who you’re cumming for, and I want you to say my name when it happens. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Gerard nodded eagerly, speeding the motions of his hands and looking up at Frank with a face one could almost consider as innocent, despite how he was biting his lip in arousal to hold back moans. 

“Faster.” Frank was so eager to watch Gerard cum like this, on his knees and with his dom’s cum still on his ass, feeling marked and used and desperate. The sight of him made his cock stir despite the fact that he had just had an intense orgasm.

Gerard merely nodded again, a whimper escaping his throat. His hand was blurred he was moving it so fast, and his body began to tremble. 

“Come on, baby. Cum for me.”

“Yes, sir, I’m so close,” Gerard moaned out. Then he jolted and cried out, his hand moving even faster momentarily. “F-Frank,” he squeaked, eyes on the younger one as the orgasm pulled him under. White stripes squirted out of his tip as he kept moving his fist up and down, splattering the kitchen tiles, some landing on his own hand. “Fuck, fuck, oh god,” Gerard chanted desperately. His motions slowed down eventually and he was a panting mess on the floor. “Shit. Th-Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, baby. You’ve earned it, after all.” Frank helped Gerard up and kissed him passionately. “You’re perfect.”

Gerard chuckled sweetly and hugged Frank tight. His hips pressed against Frank’s cock that – as he noticed just now – had actually become semi-hard again. 

“Somebody enjoyed watching me jerk off?” Gerard teased, cupping Frank’s still sensitive dick with one hand.

Frank groaned. “You have no idea,” he responded playfully and kissed him again, a little more hungrily this time. 

“You were talking about having sex in every single room of our apartment yesterday,” Gerard began in an innocent voice as he massaged Frank’s balls. “So, where do you want me next?”


	20. Chapter 20

Bert McCracken was a kind person. He was affectionate, easygoing and loyal, never meant to harm anybody, always tried to avoid conflict. Bert also was smart, and with that intelligence came a certain curiosity, one that made him do what he was about to do. And maybe because he was so loyal, honest and trustful was why finding out about his boss and his ex-lover living together hurt him so much. Made him angry. 

Not only did he feel surrounded by ignorance and lies, the thing that bothered him the most was having been betrayed, and exploited. Frank, his boss who he had such a good relationship with, whom he supported wherever he could and often stayed at work longer than necessary, just to make sure everything was okay. Frank, whom he had trusted enough to tell him he was gay, and that he and Gerard used to date. Frank, whom he had told he had developed feelings for Gerard again, and who still was ignorant enough to fucking steal Gerard away from Bert. 

And Gerard, who had loved him once, and vice versa. Gerard, who had been so kind, making him hope the both of them could be something again. Gerard, whom he had missed, and who he wanted to be happy. Even if being happy meant living with Frank.

But they could have _told_ him. That’s all Bert would have asked for, all he wanted. How could they let him believe everything was okay, and that he still could make Gerard fall in love with him again? He was sure it would not have been an issue at all for Gerard to just call him, maybe even send him a text. Or Frank could have dropped a hint, since he saw him every workday for multiple hours. But no, none of that had happened. So of course, being also a really active and spontaneous person, Bert had decided to pay Gerard a visit. It wouldn’t be anything special, just a nonchalant talk between old friends. Bert had bought Gerard flowers to see his beautiful smile. Flowers that he had disregarded on the passenger seat now, too angry to care that the blossoms had most likely endured damage when he had tossed what was meant to be a nice gesture next to himself. 

Bert had found out Gerard’s new address after some research. That alone had taken more than half an hour, but he had voluntarily spent that time on Gerard, thinking it would be worth it. And then he had gotten there after more than 20 minutes of driving, plus spending $20 on the flowers, just to find the apartment empty. Gerard’s name still was written on the door bell nameplate, but luckily a friendly neighbor had let him know Gerard had moved out. And then Bert had spotted the name on the plate underneath Gerard’s – Frank Iero. Obviously, there weren’t that many Frank Iero’s living in this town, but at the point, Bert had been so shocked to find the both of them living in the same building that he’d just had to ask that neighbor about him. At the mention of Bert’s boss’s name, the elderly lady had become angry and started ranting about him. Bert was confused at first. He had always found Frank friendly and good-hearted, not somebody who would make his neighbors that aggressive. And then he had found out Frank had had to leave this building because of inappropriate noises coming from his apartment “all fucking day long”, and it, apparently, was Gerard who was the other half causing these noises, and that the both of them had moved out only two days ago. Together. 

Gerard and Frank fucked, and they were living in an apartment together now. 

The lady even had been able to tell Bert their new address, for some reason, so the next thing Bert found himself doing was sitting behind the wheel again, following the instructions of his GPS guiding him through the city. And now there he was, standing in front of a fairly small building with only six apartments in it. Neither Frank’s nor Gerard’s name was on one of the nameplates, but that only made sense considering they had moved here not long ago. 

One of the plates was free, the one on the third floor. Guessing this only could be the one, Bert’s finger moved to the button attached next to the empty plate automatically. But then he hesitated, reconsidering the situation. Maybe this was wrong. It certainly wasn’t what he would usually do. He wasn’t an aggressive, revenge-seeking monster who rang at his ex boyfriend’s door to confront him and his new lover. There wasn’t even anything Bert could want revenge for – Gerard and him had broken up long before he had even met Frank. But both of them were jerks, and he still wanted his answers, so Bert closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and pushed the button. 

And waited.

When nothing had happened the next minute and a half, Bert rang the bell again. Maybe they had seen him walking towards the front door and didn’t open on purpose? He felt the anger boil inside himself again and huffed, then decided to simply enter the building and knock on their door. Surprisingly and much to Bert’s delight, the front door wasn’t locked so Bert stepped inside only a few seconds later, his feet hurrying up the staircases. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was worrying if this even was their apartment, it could be somebody else’s entirely, someone who would get really angry if Bert acted the way he was about to. But he didn’t want to consider that now. He was furious, and he needed his answers right. fucking. now. 

After having reached the top floor, he approached the door with the unlabeled plate and rang the bell again. And knocked. And rang the bell. And although he considered that these were definite signs his concern was of high importance, it took the residents several minutes to react. Finally, Bert could hear somebody rummaging behind the door, a key jangling, and then the door was being opened.

“What the hell, man,” a familiar voice said, sounding irritated. “The fuck is your deal? Wait, Bert? What- What are you doing here?”

There he was, Frank Iero, his boss, standing in nothing but his underwear and a shirt he had probably put on in precipitation because he was wearing it inside out. His hair was ruffled and his cheeks flushed, and there was a something white, very unmistakable staining his shirt. His whole appearance was unmistakable, really. Bert’s breath accelerated seeing him like this, his eyes confused but innocent, like he actually had no idea why Bert would turn up here. 

“Frank, what the fuck!” was all Bert could utter right now, the anger blocking his brain. “You- No! I can’t believe this! How _could_ you?”

“Woah, calm down, dude. Is there something you wanna complain about, because I would prefer talking about that at work tomorrow…”

“This isn’t about work, for fuck’s sake! You’re such a fucking dick, Frank, I fucking hate you!”

“Bert, would you stop shouting?” Frank pressed, his face growing serious. “I don’t wanna make the new neighbors hate me right away, okay? Come inside if it’s that fucking urgent, but make it quick, I was kinda busy, you know…”

“Oh, I can see that,” he huffed, but followed Frank inside. He would probably find Gerard in here, and he really, really wanted to talk to Gerard. Frank might be a selfish fucker, but Gerard – Gerard was kind and gentle, which was one of the biggest reasons Bert had loved him once. “Gerard?” he called out once Frank had closed the door behind him. “Gee? I know you’re here, I wanna talk to you!”

“How the fuck do you know Gerard is here?” Frank looked at him in confusion. “Have you been stalking us or something? Dude, you really need to chill the fuck out, I’m serious.”

“I’m just not stupid, Frank,” Bert hissed. “How long has this thing been going on? How long have you been making a fool out of me?”

“What the hell?” 

“Gerard?” Bert shouted out again, deciding it would be best to ignore Frank, or he would end up getting into a serious argument. He had to remind himself that he hadn’t come here to fight, he just wanted answers. And a sincere apology. “Gerard!”

“Man, listen,” Frank said in an annoyed tone. “It’s not like Gerard can answer you right now. Or come here. As I’ve said, we were kinda busy before you got here, so you would really-”

“What do you mean, he can’t answer me? The fuck have you done to him?” Had Frank hurt him? Bert’s heart started beating even more furiously as he imagined the man hurting Gerard. Gerard was precious, he didn’t deserve that, he didn’t deserve any of this. What if Frank had forced him to keep silent about their relationship, and that was why he hadn’t told him?” 

“We, uh-” Frank’s cheeks turned red and he avoided Bert’s eyes, suddenly seeming very interested in looking at the door. “We…”

Bert snorted and stormed off, searching for Gerard. He sure as hell wasn’t going to stand there and wait for Frank to tell him some bullshit lie while Gerard could be lying somewhere in pain, immobile and fragile and maybe in need of medical help.  
He could hear Frank shouting behind him and his hurried footsteps following him, but he couldn’t care less in that moment. 

“Gerard!” he called again as he almost ran through their living room. Everything looked so normal, and Bert was actually relieved to find the furniture clean and free of blood. Not that he suspected Frank to be a killer or something – he sort of knew him as a friendly person, after all – but Bert had so many good characteristics that there had to be some bad as well, and maybe he was a little paranoid. “Gerard!”

“Bert, stop this! Trust me, you do not want to see him right now, I’ll get him for you, okay?” Frank had reached him and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him back. Bert wasn’t tall, but Frank was a fucking midget, so he managed to shake him off with little effort. 

“Shut up, what have you done to him?” Bert inquired as he continued his way through the apartment, eyes darting around in search for Gerard. He spotted a half-opened door by the kitchen area and made a run for it, Frank desperately trying to hold him back but failing, his nervousness only proving that Bert had found the right room. 

“Bert, fucking- Don’t you fucking dare open that door!” 

But Bert had pushed the wooden door open and stepped inside, breathing heavily. It was dark in the room, only two candles illuminating it. His eyes needed a couple of seconds to adjust, but soon enough he could see what Frank was trying so hard to hide – and immediately wished he’d never laid eyes on it. 

“Oh my god,” he said, staring at his ex boyfriend’s naked body. Frank had tied him to the bed, his hands and feet bound to the bed posts with some rope. There was a red ball in Gerard’s mouth, preventing him from answering, just as Frank had said. 

Gerard wasn’t blindfolded though, and right now Bert really wished he was. The man’s helpless eyes were boring into him, shameful tears swelling up in them, and he looked so embarrassed and humiliated that Bert instantly felt sorry. 

“Fucking get out!” Frank hissed. Bert didn’t fight back anymore when he was pulled out of the room by the man. “I fucking told you to stay out, great fucking job.” 

“I’m sorry,” Bert mumbled. He suddenly felt ashamed for invading both men’s privacy like this, no matter how much they’ve lied to and kept from him. It wasn’t right to walk into somebody’s bedroom like that. 

“You should tell Gee that. Now would you do as I tell you and stay here? I’ll get him for you, if you still wanna talk to him that badly.” Hatred resonated in Frank’s voice, so harsh it made Bert shiver.

“Yeah,” he said despite what he was actually feeling. He needed to pretend to be confident in this. “Yeah, go get him.”

Frank growled and left, closing the bedroom door behind him and leaving Bert alone in the living room. Exhausted he let his body fall on the couch, slowly letting himself realize _how_ incredibly awkward this was. He had just walked in on Frank and Gerard having a BDSM session. He had seen Gerard tied up and naked, with a gag in his mouth and – as he was realizing just now – a fucking cock ring on, and something next to him on the bed that most definitely was a dildo. The image was burned into his mind, the terrified expression on Gerard’s face most vivid. Oh fuck, he should have listened to Frank. 

And since when was Gerard into that, anyway? He had never asked Bert to tie him up, or gag him, or anything like that. Well, there was this one time during sex when he had asked him to pull his hair, but Bert had told him that he hadn’t felt comfortable doing that afterwards, and Gerard had blushed furiously, apologized even weeks after the incident, and never asked again. Bert was a stranger to this kind of sex, and seeing the innocent and benign Gerard like this, completely unexpected – it shocked him. Enough to sit there motionlessly, deep in his thoughts as he could hear Frank talking to Gerard in the room next door, not really able to understand his words anyway. And then the door was opened again, and Frank stepped out of the room, followed by a flushed – and dressed – Gerard. 

“Gee-” Bert started, standing up.

“What the hell, Bert?” Gerard asked furiously as he stormed towards the overwhelmed man. “What the fuck were you thinking? Are you aware that you just embarrassed me in the worst way possible? Fuck you!”

Bert was tempted to apologize, but felt the anger inside himself again. Oh, now _he_ was the one to blame? After what Gerard and Frank had done to him? “No, what were _you_ thinking?” he shouted, index finger pointing at the man furiously. “How could you fucking lie to me like that? I- I thought we had a date! And you’re fucking _him_?!”

Frank interrupted with a growl. “Careful, dude, we’re not just _’fucking’_. Besides, this is not your deal – Gerard made the mistake of agreeing to go on a date with you, but this doesn’t mean he has to fucking marry you or some shit. We’ve been together even before the both of you met in my Hot Topic, you have no right-”

“Bullshit!” Bert stomped his feet wrathfully. “I introduced you to each other, don’t you try to fool me!”

“Bert, we’re neighbors.” Gerard’s voice wasn’t as angry anymore, just sort of disappointed and broken. “Or, we were. Frank moved into the apartment underneath mine, and this just… it just happened. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, so you were making a fool out of me in that Hot Topic?” This was going great. “Making me fall for you again, so you have somebody to laugh at?”

“You fell for me again?” Gerard asked hesitantly. There was pain in his eyes now, and he gulped as he met Bert’s eyes. “Look, I didn’t-”

“You didn’t answer my question!”

“I didn’t mean to make a fool out of you, and neither did Frank! We knew each other before, but we weren’t actually _dating_ , just- just fucking. Frank didn’t want to admit that, I guess, which is fine, because we don’t have to tell everybody.” He looked at Frank briefly, biting his lip before continuing to talk. “I agreed to go on a date with you because I was happy to see you. Not because I thought it would be funny to turn you down, or because I thought you were an idiot. Please don’t think that.”

“Then why- you-” Bert was so angry, and it made him even angrier that Gerard was so calm about it. He wanted to be shouted at, fuck his previous intentions, he wanted a real argument so he could insult Frank, the arrogant asshole, and Gerard, the desperate slut. “Then why didn’t you tell me you two moved together? You don’t think that would have been interesting to me? I- fuck, Gee, I really thought we could be something again. I fucking bought you flowers, I wanted to take you on a romantic date-”

“Sucks for you, Bert,” Frank growled, stepping forward to stand between his boyfriend and Bert protectively. Possessively, almost. “Gerard belongs to me. He’s mine. So you better go look for someone else.”

“I’m sorry,” Gerard merely said, and he looked like he was. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Bert decided to concentrate on Frank for now, the one he could really get in an argument with. He didn’t give a shit he was his boss, or that was his apartment he was standing in. There were so many things boiling inside him, and he needed to scream them out loud. “Don’t you be so fucking sure of yourself, Frank,” he spat heatedly.

“Oh, and why should I not?” Frank said in a bored tone, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Maybe it’s you who should consider their words more carefully.”

“I’ve known Gerard since we were fucking teenagers. I _fucked_ him before he even knew you.”

“Well, of course you did _before_ he knew me,” Frank retorted with a snort. “If he had known me back then, he wouldn’t have let anybody but me fuck him. He knows he’s mine. Isn’t that right, Gee?”

“Frank, please-”

“We’ve dated for _two years_ ,” Bert said through gritted teeth. “You think you know him better than I do? You know nothing, you sick fuck, only because you tie him to your fucking bed doesn’t mean you _own_ him.”

“Actually, it does. I’ve heard him tell me just that multiple times. I’ve also heard him call me his Master, and-”

Gerard grabbed Frank’s arm and urged him to look at him. “Frank, please. Don’t- don’t tell him that.”

“See, he’s embarrassed by you,” Bert argued with a grin. The things Frank said made him feel so jealous and sick, and he couldn’t believe all this had happened right in front of him without him noticing. 

“No, I just don’t want you to know everything about our fucking sex life, you’ve seen enough already,” Gerard said bitterly. 

“Is there anything else you wanted from us, other than insulting and embarrassing us?” Frank asked, his arms moving intensely. He was always one for gesticulating unnecessarily much. 

“I want you to apologize!” Bert yelled at the top of his lungs. “You- Do you know how I'm feeling? You fucking lied to me all along!”

“I'm sorry,” Gerard immediately said. “I really am. I don't want you to be sad.”

“The hell I will. I owe you nothing, Bert, there's nothing I or Gerard have done wrong!”

“Don't fucking act like you know him, Frank,” Bert hissed, infuriated. “Don't act like you're- you're a fucking team or something. I know that you haven't lived here for more than a couple of weeks, so you _can't_ know Gerard. Not the way I do, anyway.”

“I don't fucking care. Now is what counts, and Gerard and I are together _now_. You're just somebody he used to know, somebody in his past.”

“I hate when you're speaking for him. He's fucking able to do that himself. Right, Gee?”

Gerard whimpered and took a step back, hiding himself behind Frank. Bert's heart dropped painfully. “Please- please don't fight,” was all he said. 

“Gee's right. You should go, Bert. Fucking leave. Now.”

“I just wanna-”

“Leave!” Frank bellowed, making both him and Gerard wince. The dominance Frank was emitting all of the sudden was overpowering; Bert had seen him similar to this at work when something or somebody had gotten him really agitated, but never had his anger been directed at Bert. Never had Bert stared into his furious face, seen the vein throb on Frank’s forehead, and known it was him who had caused him to freak like this. It was intimidating, although Frank was shorter than him and standing there in nothing but his underwear and a cum-stained shirt. 

“Okay, okay,” Bert said at once, turning around with his head bowed but his heart still pumping vividly. “Fucking fine.”

**

Gerard watched Frank slam the door shut behind Bert from what he considered a safe distance. His whole body was shaking in fear of what Frank was going to do next, and it wasn’t the kind of anticipation he had felt only half an hour ago, when he was tied to the bed.

He felt so damn awkward. Sure, Bert had seen him naked before – they had been together for quite a while, after all – but this was just weird. Gerard knew he would remember the exact moment Bert had entered the bed room even years from now, cringing hard from just the memory of it. Why the hell did that have to happen?

“F-Frankie?” Gerard asked hesitantly when Frank kept standing by the door, breathing heavily. “Baby, are you alright?”

“That son of a bitch!” Frank shouted, making Gerard jump again. “First he storms into _our_ apartment, into _our_ bedroom, and then he wants _us_ to apologize! Can you believe he’s fucking serious?!”

“Frankie, please,” Gerard tried. He wanted to move closer to the man, but his legs were shaking too much to even consider doing so. “Please, he just- He felt hurt. That’s all. He wasn’t thinking.”

“Oh, he felt hurt, the poor child. So he’s blaming me for taking my _boyfriend_ on dates, or what? Well, excuse me for not having asked for his permission in advance!”

“Please,” Gerard whispered. “I don’t want to argue, Frank. Please calm down.”

“I don’t want that either,” Frank said, sounding a little less angry. “It’s just- that guy is so fucking bold. He wanted me to apologize, Gerard! He’s my _employee_ , he should know who he’s talking to! He just insulted and provoked me!”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it-”

“Don’t you fucking come to his defense, Gee. I thought you were on my side!”

“I am!” Gerard insisted, suddenly close to tears. This day had started out so perfectly, and now here they were, fighting over something so stupid. All he wanted to do was hug Frank and kiss him, tell him everything was fine, but the man was so damn livid that he just didn’t dare do so. “Frankie, please, let’s not fight-”

“I’m gonna fire that fucker,” Frank announced bitterly. “He’s never seeing that Hot Topic ever again.”

“No!” Gerard pleaded. He made a few steps in Frank’s direction, reaching his hands out for him but not really touching him. “Don’t, please! He told me he _loves_ working there, he loves working with you. Please don’t fire him just because he got angry today. It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have agreed to go on that date with him. I’m sorry. P-Please don’t make him pay for it.”

Frank sighed. “Baby, none of this is your fault…”

“It is. It’s my fault he’s angry, and that you’re angry, and that we’re fighting. I’m sorry.”

“We’re not fighting…” Frank said in a said tone, walking closer to Gerard slowly. “I’m sorry. Please don’t feel like this is your fault, it’s not, you hear me? He’s a fucking dickhead, but that’s not your fault either. Come here, baby.” He pulled Gerard into a tight hug, kissing his cheek and stroking his back soothingly. Gerard sniffed and reciprocated the embrace. “I’m sorry I shouted at you.”

“It’s okay,” Gerard whispered. “It was really scary, though.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Gerard pulled back a little, kissing the tip of Frank’s nose. “But please don’t fire him, okay? Please. I’m sure he’s already regretting everything he’s said to you. Bert isn’t like this. He’s kind, and he… I’ve never seen him shout at somebody like that, not even when we used to fight so much towards the end of our relationship. He’s a good person. Don’t do this to him, please.”

“Gee, I don’t know…”

“Please, Frank. For me?” he looked at him pleadingly. 

“I don’t think I can work with him anymore. Not after he’s shouted at me, and seen you… you know. Naked.”

“He’s seen me naked before,” Gerard commented silently, eyes on the floor now.

Frank was quiet after that, leaving Gerard worried whether he shouldn’t have said that. “I know,” Frank responded eventually. “But that’s different.”

“I know it is.”

“Can we… not talk about this anymore? I hate seeing you like this,” Frank asked, kissing Gerard’s cheek again. “I’m sorry for how I spoke about you. Bert was so…so challenging. Like he wanted me to prove that I care about you. I shouldn’t have told him you have called me Master. I’m sorry. What if he tells somebody?”

“It’s fine,” Gerard said with a soft smile. That apology meant a lot to him. “He won’t tell anybody, he’s not like that.”

“Do you know for sure? He was so angry.”

“I am sure. It’ll be fine.” Gerard nodded encouragingly. “Can you promise me you won’t fire him? Please?”

Frank grunted. “Man. Okay, yeah. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Gerard whispered happily, pecking his lips. His face lit up with that promise, and he felt the shock from earlier slip away. “Let’s… let’s unpack the remaining boxes, shall we? Can’t wait to have everything in its place!”

“Oh yeah, I like that!” Frank agreed, smiling at his boyfriend fondly. “Let’s do that. Oh, and then we should totally take a shower together. Or a bath! What do you think?”

“I’d prefer the bath,” Gerard stated with a smirk. “I remember you wanting to… do something in the bathtub?”

“I did want that, didn’t I?” Frank grinned. “Come on, let’s get done with the work. Business before pleasure, am I right?”


	21. Chapter 21

An infatuating scent filled the bathroom when Frank entered it again. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the unfamiliar, yet definitely not unwelcomed smell filling his airway and lungs. It was intense, somehow intoxicating – although not as distracting as the strong taste and smell of cigarettes he had allowed himself to enjoy a few minutes ago. The nicotine and this new smell calmed him down, and the longer he stayed in the bathroom, the better he felt. The anger cursing so vividly through his body just minutes ago seemed to vaporize in the thick, moist air. 

“Feeling better?” Gerard asked with an insecure smile, turning around to look at his boyfriend. He was just bending over the bathtub rim to hold his hand into the water slowly filling the tub, probably to test if the temperature was alright. Gerard was already naked save his underwear. He had told Frank to go downstairs and have a smoke, and that he’d take care of everything up here. He’d promised to be done when Frank would be back, and also that Frank would be feeling a lot less distressed.

Frank had tried to calm himself, forcing his thoughts away from Bert and his unspeakable audacity, and focus on something nice instead. But the anger had kept creeping up inside him, again and again until Gerard had successfully cut Frank’s thoughts by a passionate kiss and the aforementioned promise. 

“Yeah,” Frank answered honestly. “Way better. What- What smell is that?”

“Don’t you like it?” Gerard asked. He turned around to take Frank’s hands, kneading the knuckles of Frank’s fingers lovingly. 

“I do, baby!” The man closed his eyes as he enjoyed Gerard’s gentle touch. “I was just wondering what it was. Didn’t expect you to own that amazing bubble baths!” 

Gerard giggled and guided Frank’s hands up to his face, kissing his right one and interlacing his fingers with his left ones. “Aw, well. I _love_ bubble baths, they can be so calming! Like, I wasn’t able to use them in the last couple of years because there wasn’t a bathtub in my old apartment, but I still bought myself some from time to time, hoping I’d be able to use them one day. The amazing scent filling your nostrils right now consists of magnolia, gardenia, honeysuckle and jasmine!”

“Whatever that is, it smells great. Is our skin going to smell like that once we get out of the bath?” Frank grinned. Gerard seemed so passionate about the smell, he was adorable. Or maybe it was just the scent making Frank’s brain hazy. 

“Uh, I guess?” the older said in an amused tone. “Depends on how long we’ll stay in there!”

“Because I’m probably never going to stop sniffing you after this, Gee,” Frank stated and leaned in for a brief kiss. “Plus, there is a high chance I might start licking or nibbling on your skin.”

Gerard bit his lip and hummed in agreement. He pressed his body against Frank’s and wrapped his arms around his neck, their faces mere inches away from each other. “I don’t mind that, Frankie,” he purred. “I’m all yours.”

“So you wouldn’t be bothered if I, mhm, let’s say, bit down right here?” Frank’s hand trailed down Gerard’s back, pausing on the skin between his shoulder plates which he caressed gently.

“No, baby,” Gerard giggled softly. They were so close to each other that Frank could feel Gerard’s hot breath on his face, see the different pigments in his eyes. An inevitable smile plastered on his face as he saw Gerard’s beauty up close. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

“Mhm,” Frank made again, moving his hand further downwards and resting it on his tailbone. “What about here?”

“Doesn’t bother me at all.” 

Finally Frank’s hand slipped underneath his boyfriend’s briefs where he pinched the skin of his ass cheek playfully, eliciting a happy yelp from Gerard. 

“So I guess that’s not too bad either?” Frank teased as his fingers kept caressing the section of skin.

Gerard shook his head quickly, a changed expression in his eyes now. “That’s perfect, actually,” he said in a low voice. “Love it when you touch my ass.”

“Oh I’ve noticed that.” Frank’s other hand made its way towards the man’s ass too, kneading and caressing it softly. “Speaking of touching your ass, I think we kinda were doing something earlier before we got, uh, interrupted?”

“Mhm, you’re right.” Gerard leaned into the touch of Frank’s hands and moaned softly. Frank could feel his hardening dick pressing against his crotch and he began grinding his hips gently. “Maybe we should continue in the bath?”

Frank nodded and kissed Gerard again briefly before giving his ass one last pinch and then withdrawing from his hands. He went over to the bathtub to stop the water running into it. It had reached the perfect height, so Frank took his clothes off quickly and climbed into the tub. With a sigh he sat down carefully, enjoying the warm water against his colored skin.

“Feels good. Come join me, baby,” Frank invited him sweetly, opening his arms. Gerard giggled and removed his underwear hurriedly, then sat down between Frank’s legs so his back was resting against the younger’s chest. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard lovingly and pressed a kiss to his temple, his hands stroking Gerard’s body wherever he could reach him, wanting to feel all of him. His skin was so smooth and warm, the water surrounding them adding to the sensation. Frank touched Gerard’s arms and chest, his neck and hands, and those parts of his legs he could reach. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered into the man’s ear, making him wiggle happily. “So perfect, Gerard. I never wanna stop touching you.” 

Frank’s cock had enlarged to his full size by now, but for now he didn’t even bother with it too much. He just wanted to feel Gerard’s body with his hands and take in how gorgeous he was as long as possible. Gerard’s ass rubbing against his erect dick didn’t go without notice though, the sudden pleasure making Frank groan lowly. 

“Thank you,” Gerard answered sweetly. “Please don’t stop touching me, then.” 

He tipped his head back until Frank was able to plant a loving kiss on his lips. Gerard giggled softly into his mouth and placed one of his hands on the back of Franks head, keeping him close to deepen the kiss. The younger one’s hands continued to caress Gerard’s body tenderly, exploring it and wanting to feel everything, like he had never touched the man before. Soon the kiss grew more heated and Frank’s tongue nudged Gerard’s bottom lip at the same moment his right hand fondly cupped his balls to massage them. Gerard’s tongue darted out to meet Frank’s immediately, obviously hungry for more. 

The other man’s body reacted to the simply movements of Frank’s hand quickly. He started rocking his hips up against it, his hand clutching Frank’s hair a little more demandingly, and tiny moans escaping his wet lips. 

“Can I ride you?” he gasped against Frank’s lips short after, his voice needy, yet quiet. 

Frank nodded with an expectant smirk on his lip. He watched his boyfriend get up gracefully, and scooted a little forward to make it more comfortable for the both of them. Luckily the bathtub was fairly wide, so Gerard could place his legs on either side of Frank’s hips, ending up sitting on his knees, nudging his boyfriend. 

Their lips collided again, impassioned as they began to crave to feel each other’s bodies even more intensely. Frank was getting impatient as Gerard began gyrating his hips, creating a tempting friction. The warm water added to the sensation until Frank felt like it was way too hot, his body heated against Gerard’s wanton one. The man had crossed his wrists behind Frank’s neck as they were kissing, and Frank’s hands were caressing Gerard’s back, scratching lightly. Slowly he began to go deeper until his hands were resting on Gerard’s butt. 

“Come on,” Gerard pleaded impatiently. The seductive tone in his quiet voice made Frank shiver despite the warmth, it was so sexy to him. “Finger me. Please, Frankie.”

“Getting needy, baby?” Frank teased as he started kneading Gerard’s cheeks playfully, helping him rotating his hips against Frank’s hard cock. 

Gerard nodded and whimpered. “Want you so bad. Please,” he susurrated, voice thick with lust. Frank couldn’t resist his boyfriend’s body a second longer, so he caught his lips in a bruising kiss, his middle finger finding Gerard’s hole as he held him open with his other hand. Instantly Gerard moaned louder and pressed his ass back against the welcomed touch. Frank swallowed his pleasured noises and intensified their kiss , rubbing his tongue alongside his boyfriend’s softly to tease him. Gerard’s mouth was wet and eager for everything Frank had to offer, licking, kissing, and biting down on his lips and exploring the man’s mouth once again. He pushed his finger inside all the way and kept it in for a few seconds to get Gerard used to the feeling, enjoying the impatient groans escaping his throat. 

Frank kept teasing him only a few seconds longer before he withdrew his finger and added a second one, this time wasting no time but starting to finger fuck him at a fast pace. Gerard practically melted on top of him, his moans getting long and needy, and although Frank was enjoying feeling his lips vibrate against it, he couldn’t deny he was missing hearing his noises properly. As much as he loved kissing him like this, he wanted to hear how much Gerard was needing his fingers and his dick, so he pulled back and attached his lips to Gerard’s neck, nibbling on his sensitive skin.

He threw his head back willingly to give Frank better access, mewling happily. “ _Frankie_ ,” he gasped. His breath was heavy in his throat and his pulse was fast, making his skin throb softly under Frank’s lips. 

Frank now curled his fingers and scissored them, wanting to get his dick inside the other’s ass as soon as possible. Gerard was clenching around him, sucking up his fingers so nicely. 

“M-More,” Gerard panted hoarsely. His throat was dry from breathing so heavily. “Fuck me, _please_. Please, need you so much, Frankie.”

Frank smirked but nodded. “Yeah, baby. I will. Will fuck you so good, make you scream out my name.”

“Yes, please, oh fuck,” Gerard babbled. “Anything, please.”

The younger loved hearing Gerard like this, his pleasure keeping him from forming coherent sentences, proving how much he depended on the dominant one. Frank grabbed the hair conditioner, thanking god it was within reach, and squeezed it onto his fingers behind Gerard’s back.

“Hope this is going to work,” he muttered. “Maybe we should place a bottle of lube in every room so we won’t have to put up with this.”

“Wh-What?” Gerard mumbled confusedly, not understanding what Frank was referring to. His brain wasn’t really working right now.

“Never mind,” Frank said with a smirk, then he lifted Gerard’s hips with his one hand to keep him overwater to spread the milky liquid around the man’s asshole. He jolted and moaned, his lips pressing against Frank’s again automatically to kiss him fiercely. Soon Frank pushed his fingers inside once more to spread the conditioner inside him as well. Then he applied some more onto his palm and gave himself a few strokes, gasping at the cool, yet very pleasant sensation. 

“Come on, need you,” Frank declared raucously, holding his cock up by the base of his shaft. Gerard nodded hurriedly and positioned himself over Frank’s tip. The younger closed his eyes delicately as he felt Gerard lower his tight ass onto his throbbing dick. Suddenly his hot walls were surrounding him, making Frank moan low in his throat and kiss the man more eagerly. He would probably never get used to _how_ incredibly tight Gerard was, yet he was able to take Frank’s cock almost effortlessly every time. 

He took in inch after inch, hissing and groaning, whimpering into Frank’s mouth. They moaned in unison when Frank bottomed out, his throbbing cock being buried deep in Gerard’s tight ass.

“So fucking big,” Gerard whispered, pulling back a little to take a moment to get used to Frank’s size. Frank took the chance to look at him, seeing him with his brows drawn together as if he was in pain, eyes shut tightly. His teeth were buried deep in his bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. It was moments like this that made Frank realize how fucking lucky he was to be able to call Gerard his boyfriend. He was so fucking pretty, but so incredibly hot at the same time. He was funny and smart, adorable and cute, and such a good fuck; Frank hadn’t believed all these characteristics could be combined in one person, and that he would be lucky enough to spend time and fall in love with that lucky find. 

Gerard still hadn’t said ‘I love you’ back, but Frank felt like it wasn’t even necessary. Sure, it would mean a lot to him if Gerard should ever say it, but he could see it in the man’s eyes, anyway – in those beautiful hazel doe eyes, so big and deep, so gorgeous. Just now Gerard decided to give Frank another opportunity to take in how stunning there were by opening his eyes slowly. His eyes flickered across his boyfriend’s face, from one eye to the other to his mouth. Gerard’s lips curled into a loving smile immediately and he sighed in satisfaction, leaning forward to peck Frank’s lips briefly. It was oddly romantic, really. Almost as if some jealous fucker hadn’t walked in on Gerard being tied to the bed only a couple of hours ago. Almost as if it had been love at the first sight, not at the first fuck – although that only counted for Frank, actually. Gerard had told him he had been adoring him for a long time even before he had had the courage to talk to him. 

It was perfect. Frank kissed Gerard again, slowly and passionately, and started rocking his hips up. His movements were unhurried and sweet; it wasn’t his goal to get off fast or make Gerard scream and beg him desperately anymore. For now, he just wanted to express his love through this. Showing him how much he meant to him without using those three words, knowing actions were way stronger and more effective than any words could ever be. 

Gerard seemed to be getting that something had changed, too. He was still moaning, but his noises were breathy rather than loud. Carefully he met Frank’s hips with every thrust, mewling softly and using his arms to press his upper body even firmer against Frank. 

Frank threw his head back in pleasure, too blissed out and happy to keep his eyes open. A second later he could feel Gerard’s lips all over his face, planting brief kissing on his nose, cheeks, and forehead. “You’re so beautiful,” Gerard told him breathlessly, kissing Frank’s lips softly before starting to suck gently on Frank’s throat. His fingers rubbed small circles in Frank’s shoulder plates with a pleasant pressure behind them, and Gerard started going up and down on Frank’s dick passionately.

Maybe it was because their foreplay had turned Frank on so much, or maybe it was because of how perfect Gerard was, but Frank found himself really close already. His dick moved inside Gerard just right, and the man’s hot lips against his skin added to the pleasing feeling. The familiar warm sensation was pooling in his lower stomach and he gripped Gerard’s hips just a little tighter, simultaneously fucking into him a bit faster. Gerard started moaning louder, his fingernails digging into Frank’s back. His lips met Frank’s again, wet and needy.

“’m close,” Frank panted, resting his forehead against Gerard’s. The man was supporting him by jumping up and down his cock eagerly, yelping whenever it would rub against his sweet spot. 

“M-Me too,” Gerard declared shakily. “Please, t-touch me?”

Frank hummed in agreement and wrapped his fingers around Gerard’s hard shaft as the other one kept holding his hips, guiding him up and down. He jerked him off fast, in time with his thrusts, using his thumb to spread the pre-cum leaking out of Gerard’s slit. 

“Gonna cum,” Gerard moaned, body trembling. “M-May I cum, Frankie?”

“Hold it just a little longer,” Frank pleaded as he sped up his thrusts. “I wanna cum at the same time.”

“Okay,” Gerard panted with an adorable smile on his lips. Frank kissed him again hungrily, loving to be able to be so close to him. 

He was growing close rapidly fast, his breath elaborated and sweat forming on his forehead. Only a few more thrusts, and he would be cumming deep inside Gerard’s ass.

“Look at me,” Frank panted. Gerard’s hazy eyes snapped open and met Frank’s darkened ones wantonly. He could see how close he was, his pupils blown and just as needy as Frank loved it so much.

“P-Please,” Gerard begged. Frank knew it was becoming hard to hold back, and he was proud of him for being succeeding for so long. 

“Yeah. Yeah, just-” the younger mumbled, fucking into Gerard faster. He was on the brink now, mere seconds away from his orgasm. “Cum for me, baby. Fuck, oh _shit_.” Slamming in one last time, his vision went white and he released deep inside the other man, hearing him cry out at the same time and feeling him clench around his throbbing cock. Gerard’s semen spurted his stomach and chest a second later, thick and hot.

“Frankie,” Gerard panted in a high-pitched voice. “Frankie, fuck, Jesus.” He had fallen forwards so his head was resting on the crook of Frank’s neck, breathing heavily and still trembling from the intensity of his orgasm. “Fuck. God, that was amazing, you’re- you’re so fucking perfect, holy shit.”

Frank kissed Gerard’s hair, stroking his back and nape lovingly as he came down from his own high. He felt dizzy and warm, drained out, but absolutely happy. After lifting Gerard’s hips carefully, he pulled out of him, but pulled him back down to keep him close for a couple of minutes more. “ _You_ are perfect,” he said quietly, his hand playing with Gerard’s hair and massaging the man’s scalp with his fingertips. “You are everything I need, baby.” 

Gerard pulled away, and for a moment Frank thought he had said something wrong, but Gerard merely kissed his lips again briefly and smiled at him. He looked like he was about to do something he was nervous about, biting his lip and taking a deep breath. “I…” he began, moving his hands up to cup Frank’s cheeks and stroke them. “I love you.” 

“God, I love you too.” Frank’s mouth was all over Gerard again, kissing him, trying to show _how_ fucking much he loved him. His heart was beating at top speed, his stomach was doing somersaults, and although he was trying really hard to kiss Gerard gently and lovingly, he couldn’t help the big grin on his lips that made the kiss rather wild and uncoordinated. “Love you so much, Gerard. So fucking much, more than anything in the world.”

Gerard giggled and reciprocated the kiss happily. He seemed relieved to have finally said it, and knowing that this must’ve been something he had wanted to do for a while made Frank even more joyful. Although he had known Gerard really loved him, it definitely meant a lot to hear him say it. Now it wasn’t just in his head anymore, it was _real_. Gerard loved him too, and he was certain enough of it to tell Frank so. He trusted Frank. He wanted this to be something serious.

Frank could only chuckle gleefully, joy streaming through his body and making his heart swell even more. He wished he would be able to kiss Gerard forever and never let him go, just hold him and hear his giggles, feel his warm skin against him, his heartbeat so close to his, and breathe in his scent. 

The water was getting cold though, so after a few more minutes filled with kissing and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears, the both of them decided to get out of the bath. To finish off cleaning themselves, they got in the shower together. They washed each other’s bodies; Frank took extra time massaging the shampoo in Gerard’s hair to pamper him and hear his appreciative hums. 

When they got out of the bathroom, dressed in comfortable clothes and smelling amazingly, Frank was still smiling. They stepped through the hallway into their living room, which was freed of all the cardboard boxes and looked exactly like Frank had envisioned it to be – the sofa was standing by the window, a fluffy carpet underneath it and draped with a blanket and a couple of cushions. Frank’s TV was standing in front of it on Gerard’s TV stand, equipped with a DVD player, a PlayStation and several DVDs and games, a selection of both men’s movie collection. Through the large windows, he could see the sun, judging from its position it was probably late noon. 

“I’m hungry,” Gerard announced, rubbing his belly. Frank could only agree, they hadn’t had lunch yet due to earlier turbulences, and now his stomach was grumbling at the mention of food. 

He was feeling tired though, definitely too tired to cook anything. Besides that, there wasn’t anything to eat in their kitchen either, apart from a couple of eggs, bread and chips because they hadn’t gone shopping yet. 

“Wanna order take-out?” he asked, already getting his phone out of his pocket. 

“Definitely!”

They walked toward the couch and sat down on it heavily, feeling exhausted from their long day. The bath had made them sleepy. Frank was glad all their work was done already so they wouldn’t have to bother with their moving boxes anymore. Like this, they could just lay on the sofa and relax, maybe watch the sunset in a couple of hours, just as Frank had wanted to when entering this room first. 

“We could just watch a movie now until the food arrives?” Frank suggested a couple of minutes later after making the phone call. He had ordered a Vegetarian pizza for himself and a Hawaiian for Gerard, and they had promised him to deliver their food within the next 30 minutes. 

“Yeah!” Gerard agreed, smiling excitedly. “Man, this is so cool. It’s like- we’re _actually_ living together now, huh? I mean, we take baths together, order food together, and now we’re about to watch a movie on our sofa in _our_ living room! I can’t believe this isn’t just an amazing dream.”

Frank chuckled and kissed Gerard’s temple. His cuteness touched him, and it made him really happy to see how excited he was for all this, because Frank was feeling just the same. “I know,” he agreed with a huge grin. “This is amazing. I’m so glad you’ve changed your mind, I can’t thank you enough for it, seriously.”

“You don’t have to thank me, honey. I’m more than happy with my decision.” Gerard smiled, kissed Frank’s lips briefly and got up to crouch before their TV stand. “What movie do you wanna watch?”

“That’s completely up to you, I want you to choose it!” Frank announced. 

Gerard chose a sci fi movie from the nineties that Frank was totally fine with. He could’ve chosen any movie at all and Frank would have enjoyed it, considering the position they were watching it in. Gerard was curled up in Frank’s arms, resting his head on Frank’s chest, their legs were entangled, keeping each other as close as physically possible. Frank’s nose was in Gerard’s hair so he kept sniffing them, inhaling his boyfriend’s scent. He was so comfortable and content, he honestly wouldn’t mind not moving ever again. His body felt heavy and his breathing was slow, and if it wasn’t for their food that should arrive soon, he would have allowed himself to fall asleep right here and then.


	22. Chapter 22

When Frank woke up again, he didn’t know what was going on. He was still lying on the sofa with his eyes closed, not wanting to open them yet.

The only thing he could hear were obscene slurping noises, and the only thing he could _feel_ was Gerard’s hot mouth around his cock. Frank moaned low in his throat and let his eyelids flutter open slowly. What he was seeing was making him believe he hadn’t really woken up yet and this was just one of his wet dreams, but the way Gerard swirled his tongue over his tip, teasing his slit while his mouth was moving up and down felt pretty real to Frank. He was kneeling between Frank’s legs on the sofa, Frank’s pants entangled next to him.

He closed his eyes again, overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure, and moaned once more with his head tipped back. “Gee,” he breathed. “Baby, what…”

Gerard pulled off, his hand replacing his skillful mouth. “You taste so fucking good, Frankie,” he informed him sweetly. “I woke up and noticed you had a little problem, so I thought I’d help you with it…” His lips started nibbling on Frank’s slit, taking in a newly formed drop of pre-cum, then he moved further down to caress his shaft delicately until he reached his balls to lick and suck on them as well.

Frank could barely believe his luck, he whimpered and bucked his hips up, his hands trailing down his own chest to reach Gerard. He needed to touch him, show him how well he was doing, so he ran a hand through Gerard’s hair affectionately, his other one sliding kind of uselessly up and down his own thigh.

 _“Fuck.”_ Frank certainly couldn’t handle this right after waking up. His breath hitched in his throat and he released another loud groan, tugging at Gerard’s hair. “Fuck, Gee, feels so good.”

His boyfriend was now sucking one of his balls into his mouth, his tongue taking extra care of it and embracing it in the best way possible. Then he popped it out of his mouth, gave it one last lick before moving back to Frank’s cock, taking it in until his nose was pressed up against Frank’s pubes and his tip was boring in his throat. Frank’s hand moved on to Gerard’s nape, scratching his skin lightly while biting down on his lip hard. God, Gerard was _good_ at this. Good enough for Frank to get lost in the pleasure, both his hands now moving to Gerard’s head to press him down, barely conscious of his actions. Gerard didn’t seem to mind. He moaned around Frank’s cock as best as he could, willingly keeping his head down and trying to breathe through his nose.

“Gee, shit, holy fuck,” Frank murmured as he let go of Gerard’s head. Instead of pulling off to gasp for air, Gerard only pulled back a few inches and kept bobbing up and down. Frank’s thighs were shaking and he felt himself growing a bit closer every time Gerard went down again. He had his cheeks tightened and his hands were placed on Frank’s thighs for support, moaning and humming, sending sparks of pleasure up Frank’s spine and making him arch is back. “Not gonna last much longer,” he warned him raucously. “You’re so- _fuck!_ You’re so good, baby.”

Gerard pulled back, letting Frank’s cock smack down on his belly heavily. A pool of spit and pre-cum was forming on Frank’s stomach, but he couldn’t care less. He groaned at the loss of his boyfriend’s heat around his needy dick, his hands trying to force Gerard back on it.

The man giggled and pushed his hands away, pinning them down on either side of Frank’s hips to prevent him from using them. The gesture was somewhat dominant, and it made Frank growl.

“What do you think you’re doing, Gee?” he asked. Gerard let go of his wrists at an instant. He bit his lip and met Frank’s eyes apologetically.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Gerard whimpered, slipping back into his submissive character effortlessly. “I was just going to ask you where did you want to cum.”

“You are forgiven, then.” Frank’s hands raked through Gerard’s hair again, pushing him down roughly, and this time Gerard went without a struggle. “I am going to cum in your mouth,” he announced after thinking about it for a few seconds. “And you will swallow every single drop, you hear me?”

Gerard hummed and bobbed his head faster, sucking Frank as passionately as he could. Frank wasn’t pushing him down or guiding him anymore; his hands were just resting on the back of Gerard’s head, letting him know he still called the shots. He allowed him to set his own pace and rhythm though so Gerard could show him how good he was at giving head. Frank was, in fact, extremely close again, the sight of Gerard’s lips being wrapped around his girth obscenely, the way his eyelids were fluttering open from time to time, his movements experienced, needy and delicate, were pushing him closer to spilling his load inside his boyfriend’s pretty mouth.

“I w-want you to get yourself off,” Frank ordered with a strained voice. “Want you to cum as fast as you can.” Gerard nodded, mumbled an obedient “Thank you, sir”, and got up on his knees a little so he could pull down his pants a few inches, revealing his red and leaking cock. He wrapped his fingers around it quickly and pumped himself, moaning so fucking beautifully it made Frank feel like he was going to cum just because of his noises. It all became even better when Gerard took him into his mouth again though. Gerard was whimpering, mewling and moaning around Frank’s dick. His movements became sloppy and somewhat uncoordinated because he was distracted, but Frank didn’t mind. Actually, he thought it was even hotter like this, because he could practically _feel_ Gerard’s pleasure being transmitted to his own cock.

Gerard started trembling and whining in his throat, the vibrations making Frank throw his head back with a broken moan. Only a few seconds later Gerard was cumming hard in his fist, almost collapsing on top of Frank in the process. He was able to hold himself up with his free hand though, breathing hard through his nose as he tried to continue sucking Frank. He didn’t have to put too much effort into it, because seeing and hearing Gerard cum was like one of the hottest things _ever,_ so obviously, it only was a few seconds later when Frank felt his cock explode inside Gerard’s mouth, splattering his palate thickly. Gerard hummed in satisfaction and swallowed everything, even keeping Frank’s cock inside his mouth a little longer to suck him completely dry.

“Holy shit,” was everything Frank could utter. He felt hazy and light-headed, and he probably had shouted really loudly during his orgasm. His throat was a little scratchy now, but he couldn’t recall at the moment. Gerard pulled off and offered him a sweet smile that Frank happily returned, still panting and sweating.

“Fuck,” he then breathed. “You’re so good, baby. _Fuck._ Thank you for that, I don’t even fucking know…”

“You’re most welcome, sir,” Gerard susurrated. He pulled up his pants and whipped his sticky hand on his already stained shirt, then laid down beside Frank again to press a kiss to his lips. “Love your cock, you know. It was a pleasure.”

“Fuck yeah, I…” Frank began. He felt like his brain was blocked, he wasn’t able to think one straight thought. “I can tell,” he finished. “Your- your fucking tongue, and your lips, just… fuck.”

Gerard giggled and kissed his cheek. Frank could see him blush lightly, and it was the cutest thing ever. “Thank you. I tried my best to make you feel good. You looked so adorable in your sleep that I wasn’t going to do anything at first, but then I saw you had a really huge boner going on, and I thought… well.”

“Very good thinking,” Frank complimented with a grin. “Excellent. Sorry I didn’t return the favor, I swear I’ll pay you back soon.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will.”

They kissed again, tongues teasing and lips melting together. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s upper body and made out with him avidly, a faint taste of his own cum on Gerard’s tongue. It didn’t bother him at all, it only added to the passion between them.

“Love you,” Gerard mumbled into Frank’s mouth. It still was weird to hear him say it, unfamiliar, but Frank felt like he definitely, _definitely_ could get used to it. In a heartbeat.

“Love you too, Gee,” he said softly. “Love you so much.”

“Well, I love you more,” Gerard giggled childishly, grinning from one ear to the other.

Frank frowned but copied Gerard’s smile. “Uh, I doubt that, baby. Sorry, but I love you _way_ more. Like, endlessly.”

“Well, I love you _even_ more than that!” the other announced proudly. “I love you- oh.”

The doorbell interrupted their play, startling Frank a little. “Maybe it’s Bert again?” Frank joked as he pulled his pants on, earning a grimace accompanied by a sigh from his boyfriend.

“Not funny.”

“Maybe he wants to apologize,” Frank said defensively. The both of them got up and Gerard went to answer the door. He turned on the light as he left the living room since it had become semi-dark already. Frank just now realized they had missed the sunset and growled inwardly. “I mean, it’s not _impossible.”_

He looked around the room to see the pizza boxes on the floor by the sofa where they had tossed them after gulping down the food. Frank went to pick them up and threw them in the trash, just in case their visitor would be someone important he didn’t want to get judged by. Also, he turned off the TV that was showing the title screen and playing a melody faintly, so quietly Frank hadn’t noticed it until now. Well, he had been _sort of_ distracted. He also rearranged some of the cushions and sat down on the couch again.

Frank could hear voices from the hallway, but neither of them belonged to Bert as he had expected. He grew more and more excited to find out who it was – after listening a bit closer he noticed the voices were nowhere familiar to him. They definitely belonged to females, young ones seemingly, and they sounded joyful and happy. Frank was able to distinguish two different voices, but there might be another woman who was just incredibly silent, he wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, of course!” he heard Gerard say now. “Sorry! Let’s go to the living room.”

So Frank would be seeing the visitors in only a few seconds. He ran a hand through his hair, hoping it wasn’t too obvious he’d just gotten one of the best blowjobs of his entire life, and straightened up a bit.

Gerard was the first to enter the room. “Baby,” he said softly. “We have visitors!”

“Yeah, I know that much,” Frank chuckled. “Who is it?”

Gerard stepped into the room, and two women followed him inside. Frank had never seen them before, but because of the way they both were smiling and greeting him by waving enthusiastically, and because of the bottle of champagne they had brought along, Frank decided he liked them. Usually he was more suspicious when it came to meeting strangers, but the reason he didn’t bother with that now was probably because his brain was still in the process of regaining his full functionality.

They were indeed young, just as Frank had guessed. Still, they were a little older than Frank and Gerard, probably in their thirties, but looking rather about 27.

“Hey!” the one who had entered first said joyfully, walking over to the sofa confidently to shake Frank’s hand. “Nice to meet you!” Her touch was strong and poised. She seemed to wear her personality on her sleeve, because after not even 30 seconds of seeing her, Frank could judge pretty well what kind of person she was.

Her appearance fit, too. She had bright red hair that was only shoulder length and bushy, yet you could see she had tried hard to tame it. Her face was friendly, but sharp, definitely dominated by her piercing dark eyes and the black lip ring. The top of a colorful chest piece was visible, but most parts were covered by her shirt, and there was another tattoo on her arm. Okay, she seemed to be the coolest person Frank had ever met, and he had met _himself._ She looked like someone working in a Hot Topic, as cliché as it sounded, but maybe Frank would just ask her to take Bert’s place?

But oh, right. He had promised Gerard not to fire Bert. Fuck.

Now the other woman who was carrying the bottle of champagne shook Frank’s hand. Her grip wasn’t as strong, and she seemed to be a little shier than the first one. “Hey, how are you?” she asked sweetly. Her voice was like honey, matching her honey-colored eyes and her copper hair. She didn’t have any piercings as far as Frank could tell, neither did she have any tattoos in visible places. Her smile was warm and she looked open-minded, and generally like a person you wanted as your friend and advisor.

“Good,” Frank answered kindly. “How are you? And, well, _who_ are you?”

“Oh!” Gerard interrupted with a cute smile. “Sorry. They’re our new neighbors, you know, the two women living below us? Lindsey mentioned them. Well, they thought it would be nice to welcome us!”

“Yeah!” the redhead agreed, nodding excitedly. “I mean, we brought champagne in case there were going to be any awkward moments… Do you like champagne?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Awesome! So, which one of you is Frank?”

“Uh,” Frank began, frowning. How did she know one of them was called Frank? “Me?”

“Oh, that’s what I thought! Y’know, we heard _someone_ cry out ‘Frank’ a couple of times, so we uhm, we figured.”

Gerard turned bright red and chuckled nervously. “Oh, well. Uh, I guess that was me then. Sorry… I’m Gerard.”

“What an extraordinary name!” the redhead commented with a bright smile. “We heard that name being shouted too, but we weren’t sure if it was “Jared” or “Gerald” or something else, y’know.”

Now she had managed to make Frank slightly uncomfortable too. He didn’t care that they knew they were fucking – obviously there were more than okay with it – but usually, he was rather quiet during sex. He didn’t shout his partners’ names or moan all that loudly. Gerard seemed to make him change that, though.

“Oh, and I am Reeve,” she introduced herself quickly when she found Frank and Gerard just staring at her, somewhat baffled and embarrassed. “And this is Carlie. We think it’s super cool you two are a couple, y’know, we’re a couple too. Until now we’ve only earned weird looks from most of our neighbors, and we even had to explain to a few of them that we were just normal human beings who well, like pussy instead of dick, so after a while they got used to it, I guess. Still, it’s nice to have someone like us in the same building! Have you met Mr. and Mrs. Adam? They’re like this really old couple and their minds seem to be stuck in, like, 1430 or something, because they genuinely thought we were witches! Ridiculous. But we could appease them by proving we’re just normal, middle-aged women.”

“That’s, uh, cool,” Frank said vaguely. The flood of words coming out of her mouth were sort of overwhelming, but an apologetic smile coming from the other woman, Carlie, told him that was just what she was like and he would have to get used to it. Not that her talking a lot was bothering him, he was more than happy to hear all that new information and get to know their neighbors, it was just a little... overwhelming. “Since when have you been living here?” he asked, looking at Carlie so the woman would get a chance to talk. “Oh, and why don’t you sit down on the couch? Make yourself at home!”

“I’ll go get some glasses,” Gerard announced and hurried off to the kitchen area. Since he had sorted and put away most of their dishes, he knew where to get the champagne glasses from and reappeared in a heartbeat.

Reeve and Carlie had sat down besides Frank and accepted the glasses with a grateful smile. Carlie handed Gerard the bottle who opened it gracefully.

“We’ve moved here about what, three years ago? Maybe four,” Carlie explained as Gerard poured her the champagne. “Time flies by.”

“I see.” Frank smiled at Gerard when he filled up his glass, acting like a really caring host, but Frank couldn’t help but catch the challenging expression on his face when he met Frank’s eyes, sort of teasing. He batted his eyelashes and bit his lip briefly, like he wanted Frank to notice how good and obedient he was behaving. Frank only smirked and made a mental note to reward him later. Gerard went back into the kitchen to put the bottle on the table. “Who lived in this apartment before us?”

“Oh, a really old lady,” Reeve informed him, then leaned forward. In fact, she came close enough that Frank would have felt a little uncomfortable if he hadn’t known she was a lesbian. “She died in here,” she whispered.

“Fuck, seriously?” Frank asked, eyes huge and mouth opened in shock. “Like, in our apartment?”

Reeve only snickered and Carlie rolled her eyes with a big grin, shaking her head. “She’s just fucking with you.”

“I am,” the redhead admitted, still laughing. “You should’ve seen your face! Well, there actually was an old lady living in here. But she moved because she couldn’t walk up and down the stairs every day, it hurt her back. And well, this building doesn’t have a fucking lift. She was really nice though, we sometimes used to drink tea together, actually. I saw you’ve kept her parrot painting? That’s so cool! Mrs. Thornton – that’s her name – _loves_ parrots with all her heart! She even had two herself that she kept in a cage in her living room, right there.” Reeve vaguely pointed at some area by the door. “She had to leave the painting though because her new apartment is really, really small, and she didn’t have any space to put it on a wall. I know that’s kinda weird, but it’s what she’s told us. It’s a shame she had to move away. I mean, it’s cool that you are here now, but I’d rather have Mr. and Mrs. Adam move out, to be honest.”

“Could Mrs. Thornton keep her parrots?” Gerard, who had returned from the kitchen area, asked. He sat down next to Frank, a little closer than actually necessary, and took his hand in his lovingly.

“Uh yeah, think so! I’m glad about that, she was so in love with them.”

“That’s nice. I think the painting is really cool, too, that’s why we’ve decided to keep it in the hallway.”

“Kinda makes the whole room look brighter, right? I think it’s awesome too, I would’ve asked you to sell it to me if you hadn’t liked it. It’s so inspiring! I’m a photographer, y’know, art like that always keeps me going.”

“Wow, that’s rad,” Frank praised with a huge grin. He looked at Gerard quickly and smirked. “Gerard’s an artist, too.”

Gerard gave him an annoyed look and huffed, already opening his mouth to deny what Frank had said, but Reeve was already gasping and beaming at him. “Woah, really? Man, awesome! What do you do?”

“I…” Gerard said, looking at Frank searching for help. Frank merely grinned and nodded encouragingly. “I’m not really an artist, it’s just something I used to do. It was just a hobby, like, uh, drawing and painting… Now I work at an office.”

“Aw, you should keep drawing! Why did you stop?”

“Cos, I don’t know… It was never more than a hobby,” Gerard explained. Reeve was already preparing herself for a discussion as to why a creative job was so much better than working at an office, but Gerard visibly didn’t want to enlarge upon the topic. “So, uh, what job do you have?” he asked Carlie to change the subject.

“Oh, I’m a teacher,” she answered. “Reeve keeps telling me to get another job, but well, I like it, I like working with the kids and teaching them.”

“What subjects to do you teach?”

“English and History. Not the most interesting ones, I know, but-”

“No I think, that’s nice.” Reeve put her hand on Carlie’s thigh and smiled. “And I don’t keep telling you to get another job, I respect your decisions. I just want you to know there are other jobs that could support your creativity. I only want the best for you, angel.” She kissed her temple and Carlie closed her eyes, smiling.

“Yeah, I know. Thank you.”

Frank watched them briefly before turning to Gerard and kissing his cheek, making him giggle. “Love you,” he whispered in the man’s ear.

“Love you too,” Gerard answered, his eyes glowing from all the happiness he was feeling.

“So uh, Frank,” Reeve addressed him again. “What do you do for a living?”

“Oh, right. I never told you. I’m running the local Hot Topic, it’s pretty cool, you get to meet new people every day, and most of them are really interesting and awesome. I mean, of course there’s a lot of responsibility coming with the job, and I have to work overtime some days, but I’m fine with that.”

“Sweet! Reeve and I have heard of it, it hasn’t been opened for too long, right? We might pay you a visit next week!”

“Totally! And if you guys ever wanna do like, a sexy photoshoot or something, don’t hesitate to ask,” Reeve giggled softly. “I’m completely in for that.”

Gerard looked kind of confused, and Frank grinned at her. “Uh, sure. We’ll let you know if we ever want to do that.”

“Don’t say _if._ That so has to be done! Pretty please?”

“Woah, you seem to be eager for that!” Frank chuckled. “We’ll see.”

“She thinks you’re hot,” Carlie enlightened with a knowing smirk. “Ever since she’s seen you first when you were, like, carrying your stuff up the stairs, she’s like ‘Oh man, the new neighbors are totally fucking sexy’, ‘I would totally wanna fuck them if I wasn’t stuck with you’, and so on.”

Reeve slapped her girlfriend softly. “Shush, woman, don’t tell them that!” she warned her with a huge grin. Then she turned to Frank and Gerard, who were both just looking at her, sort of speechless. “Well I mean, yeah… I might be a total lesbian, but I know attractive guys when I see them. Plus, we keep hearing you guys having sex, okay, it’s hard _not_ to let your mind wander…”

“That’s uh, okay I guess?” Frank ventured, meeting Gerard’s eyes briefly. “You’re kind of a pervert, Reeve.”

“No I’m not!” she said defensively. She was still grinning guiltily though, and Frank couldn’t help but grin back. Admittedly, Gee and him _were_ hot – he couldn’t blame her for acknowledging that. “I just have a vivid imagination. And I heard you call him ‘Sir’? I don’t wanna seem creepy, but-”

“You _are_ being creepy, Hot Stuff,” Carlie interrupted. “Please stop, we wanted them to like us, remember? You can’t confront them with shit like that.”

“Aw, but-”

“Oh, it’s okay,” Frank hurried to say. It was sort of weird to hear her say things like that although they had literally met each other about 15 minutes ago, but he appreciated her honesty and straightforwardness. Also, it wasn’t her fault they could hear them fuck, and Frank should just be happy she wasn’t a cunt like most of his old neighbors were. “You can ask stuff like that. I mean, it’s fine with me… what about you, Gee?”

Gerard's face was just as red as Reeve's hair, but he was smiling and nodded hesitantly. “I mean, yeah, it’s alright. As long as we don’t go into detail… You’ve heard us anyway, right?”

“Yeah, right!” Reeve agreed happily. “So you call Frank 'Sir' when you fuck? Why?”

“Uhm…” Gerard started helplessly. Frank assisted him.

“Well, we both think it’s hot. He’s like, super submissive in bed, and I love dominating him. You know how some people call their Doms ‘Daddy’? It’s ‘Sir’ for us, or sometimes ‘Master’, if we feel, like, extraordinarily kinky. It shows his respect and that he accepts a subordinate role to me.”

“That’s so interesting!” Reeve’s eyes were glowing and watching Frank intently, the champagne in her hand long forgotten. Carlie was looking really interested as well, but she kept her mouth shut out of respect. “Stuff like that is super hot, guys. Fuck, I think we need to stop it here, or I will fucking pump you for more information. I don’t wanna be too nosy.”

“You’re fine!” Frank laughed. He actually really didn’t mind sharing some of their sex life because well, he ached for people to know Gerard was his and only his, but he knew Gerard was sensitive about the subject, so he kept his mouth shut. “What do you wanna talk about instead?”

Reeve and Carlie turned out to be the best neighbors Frank and Gerard could have imagined. It was almost 1 in the morning when they decided to go downstairs, tired and a little tipsy because they had gotten four more bottles from their apartment during the hours they had spent together. Frank promised they would buy the next couple of bottles so they could do something like this again, and apologized for having nothing to offer since their kitchen was practically empty. The women didn’t mind though and just laughed his concerns off, telling him they didn’t mind delivering the alcohol because they were having a great time.

Reeve was exactly what Frank had thought her to be when seeing her first. She was extroverted and self-confident, funny and smart, and in fact really curious. Also, she seemed to find the thought of Frank and Gerard fucking extremely sexy and kept asking about it from time to time, preferably when Carlie had left the room to go to the bathroom, and she even offered having a foursome at one point after they had emptied the fourth bottle. Frank wasn’t opposed, but he wasn’t sure if Reeve was serious, joking, or just a little drunk, so he decided not to get his hopes up or think about it further. Maybe that woman was just a little…freaky. Gerard had looked at her with huge eyes and an open mouth, so Frank wasn’t too sure if he’d even like the idea of it.

Later on, Frank and her also had a conversation about their tattoos, talking about their meanings and when they had gotten them. Reeve’s chest piece was a giant old clock with red, powerful-looking wings decorating her cleavage. Frank, in his tipsy state, thought he was looking at an eagle at first, before he realized the ostentatious clock face and hands. She said it symbolized the inevitability of death and that her time would run out one day, but she didn’t want to see time as her enemy because of that. The wings proved she would be trying to make the most of her life, be happy and joyful and free. Frank thought it was beautiful.

The tattoo on her arm was a miniature illustration of the earth, each continent outlined in a different color. North America was red because she loved it with all her heart and saw it as her home. Asia was yellow because she thought it to be the continent of intelligence and innovations, but also of criticism. Europe was blue because that color symbolizes trust, peace and integrity, also curiosity. She talked about each continent thoroughly, telling Frank why she wanted to visit all of them and what the colors meant for her. It was really interesting, and they talked about only those two tattoos for more than half an hour, so when it came to Frank’s tattoos, he only talked about the most important ones. Because that guy had like not even an inch of his skin that _wasn’t_ tattooed, save his face, so if he’d explained his intention and thoughts behind every single one, they would’ve talked all night long and that probably wouldn’t even be enough.

Carlie was not as shy as Frank had thought her to be at first. The longer they talked and spent time with each other, the more she began to open up and talk about her job, her relationship with Carlie, her family and friends, and basically everything. Maybe that talkativeness had to do with the champagne.

She told Frank and Gerard Reeve and she had been together for 12 years now, and they still loved each other as much as on the very first day. They had talked about getting married but both decided it just wouldn’t suit them. Adopting a child was something they would like to do one day though, just right now they didn’t feel ready to do so. According to them, both of them still had to grow up themselves before they could start thinking about raising a child.

Reeve asked about the noise Bert had caused this noon, forcing Frank and Gerard to talk about him being jealous and shouting at them because he was feeling betrayed, apparently. Frank was getting angry again, so Gerard put a calming hand on his thigh and continued talking, sparing the detail of Bert finding him naked and tied to the bed – he’d rather keep that to himself.

In the end, they agreed to meet again the next week to spend an evening together. Carlie suggested going out, kind of like a double date, and Frank and Gerard decided it would be a nice idea and they would take it into consideration.

Both men were tired when they finally saw their neighbors out, and a part of Frank kind of just wanted to fall asleep right away, specially that part of his brain that was aware of the fact that he had to get up again in only a couple of hours to go to work. But Reeve talking about and praising their sex life had kind of gotten him in the mood, plus he sort of owed Gerard a blowjob, both for waking him up so pleasantly earlier, but also for being so good and obedient with Reeve and Carlie.

He had an inward discussion with himself for a few seconds, thoughtfully looking at his beautiful boyfriend and then at the clock on the bedroom wall, but in the end Frank’s dick won. It always did, he was just a man after all. And who could resist Gerard, anyway?

“Baby,” he began, making Gerard look at him and yawn. They were just getting ready for bed, putting on their pajamas. Gerard looked really sleepy, and for a moment Frank pondered whether he would even want to have sex now. Well, asking him wouldn’t hurt. “I uh, I really wanna blow you.”

Gerard seemed surprised, rubbing his eyes as he laid down. “Now? It’s like what, 3 in the morning, honey, are you sure?”

“Very. It’s not _that_ late,” Frank objected, crawling into bed next to his boyfriend. “Come on, you’ve been such a good boy earlier, serving your Master and his guests. I wanna reward you.”

Gerard hummed and grinned, turning on his side so he could look at Frank. “Well, I mean, I always try to please…”

“Then take off your pants. I will blow you, but you won’t cum until I tell you to. Because I’ll fuck you when I think you’ve had enough, and I want to feel you clench around me when I make you cum with my dick. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Gerard nodded eagerly. All sleepiness seemed to be gone, his dick already semi hard as he strived his pants off quickly. “M-May I… ask you something, sir?”

“You may.”

“Could you maybe… rim me instead? I love getting blown by you, but I just- I don’t know…” He stumbled, the blush on his face clearly visible.

Frank smirked and grabbed his boyfriend’s ass cheek with one hand. “Little dirty slut,” he mumbled, massaging his cheek. “You wanna feel my tongue inside your ass again? Are you that damn needy?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Gerard pressed into the touch, squirming a little and biting his lip. “Please.”

“I want you face down. Arms over your head.”

Gerard hurried in the required position. He was whimpering and trembling, his hands gripping the headboard shakily.

“Don’t make a single noise, or I will gag you. We don’t wanna wake up our lovely neighbors, hm?” Frank chuckled. He started out by kissing the back of Gerard’s thighs, slowly and delicately.

“Yes, sir! I’ll be good,” Gerard promised shakily, gripping the headboard harder when Frank sucked a hickey to the inside of his right thigh. He kept the section of skin in his mouth for a few seconds before licking over the red spot gently and kissing it, making Gerard roll his hips a little.

Frank pulled Gerard’s legs apart further and continued to kiss his cheeks, nibbling on certain areas delicately and steadily moving closer to Gerard’s entrance. Finally he licked across it once teasingly. Gerard jumped and moaned silently, quietly enough that Frank let it slip. Frank decided to prolong it a little longer though by kissing down his crack, licking over his perineum and the back of his balls. He loved feeling Gerard tense up and tremble under his touch as he held his breath not to make noises and follow Frank’s orders.

Frank took his time nibbling on that area of Gerard’s body a little longer, enjoying his tiny whimpers and his hips twitching at the pleasant touch of Frank’s lips. Considering the time, he moved his mouth back up to Gerard’s ass after a few minutes – he wanted to enjoy this, yet he also didn’t want Gerard and him to get only about two hours of sleep.

He dived his tongue right in, using his thumbs to spread him and licking him open. Gerard gasped and bucked his hips against him. Frank watched him turn his head to one side and bite his biceps to repress the noises trying to erupt from his throat, and grinned inwardly – he _loved_ seeing Gerard like this. So much.

Wiggling his tongue a little, Frank started moving his head up and down and left and right. He pulled his tongue out afterwards and merely licked and sucked at the man’s wet rim, making him moan against his skin and tremble helplessly. Frank was satisfied with how much Gerard was trying to be a good boy, he had trained him truly well.

“Such a perfect ass, baby,” he mumbled between soft kisses to the puckered hole. “So fucking pretty. And you taste so good.”

Gerard made a noise high in his throat which earned him a slap to the thigh.

“No noises, slut. Or I will have you wait for your orgasm until tomorrow night. Understood?”

The man nodded desperately. Frank could see him close his eyes and draw his eyebrows together as his teeth dug into his upper arm.

“Gonna be good now?”

He nodded again, yet a little more hurried than the first time. Frank smirked and bit down on his thigh, causing Gerard to shudder, then continued to eat him out passionately. He twisted his tongue in, slow and deep until Gerard’s ass was all wet and open, then removed one hand from his ass cheek to guide a finger into him. As expected, he had no difficulties pressing it inside him all the way with one swift movement, continuing to lap at his hole with his tongue at the same time. He eased another finger into him and began fucking him gently. Gerard was tilting his hips and breathing heavily as Frank pressed kisses to the base of his spine and mumbled against his skin.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you’re sore, baby. You’ll be feeling it all day tomorrow, and then I’ll fuck you again if you ask me nicely. Know you always want to have my cock in your tight ass, my little slut. You’re so damn needy all the time, but not just for any cock, hm? No, only my cock, my big cock. And you know why? Because you’re _mine._ You belong to me, I own you. You’re mine, Gee.”

Gerard nodded desperately and Frank went back to lick his ass, twisting between his fingers as he kept moving them in and out of him at an increasing pace. Then he added another finger, partly to stretch him, but mostly to prolong the foreplay so Gerard would cum faster – he couldn’t wait hearing him beg him for release, couldn’t wait for his boyfriend’s cute little ass to tighten around him as the long-awaited orgasm _finally_ coursed through his sweaty, shaking body.

After Gerard had taken the third finger well and was trembling, shaking and whimpering, Frank decided he had waited enough. He pulled them out of his hole and planted one last kiss there, then pulled his pants down, baring his rock-hard cock. Just for the sake of doing it right for once, he leaned over to get Gerard’s bottle of lube out of the nightstand and applied a generous amount on his palm. He gave himself a few strokes until the liquid was spread over his cock nicely, then placed his head against Gerard’s entrance, holding his shaft with one hand as he placed the other arm next to Gerard’s chest to support himself.

“Feel that?” he teased, rubbing his cock over his entrance and along his crack slowly, breathing right into Gerard’s ear. “I’m so hard for you. That’s what you and your sweet little obedient ass do to me, baby boy. Want to feel it inside you?”

Gerard nodded as he pressed against Frank’s cock in need, causing Frank to bite down on the top of his ear.

“Uh uh, Gee. Be a good slut for me, will you? You may talk now and even make noises, but only if you’re quiet. I wanna hear you beg me, but I do _not_ wanna hear you scream my name or anything like that. If you happen to be too loud, I will pull out immediately, jerk off and cum on your face, and you won’t get to wash it tomorrow so everybody at work will see what a naughty pet you are. Plus, you won’t get to cum for multiple days. Is that clear?”

Gerard finally let go of his arm where deep red imprints in shape of his small teeth were visible. “Yes, sir, anything,” he whispered pleadingly, looking at Frank with darkened eyes.

“Good.”

Frank pushed into him without hesitation. Gerard bit his lip and moaned quietly, throwing his head back and grunting in pleasure.

“Fuck, yes, yes, _more,_ please!” he chanted as Frank set a fast pace. His hands were firmly placed on Gerard’s hips now, allowing him to fuck into him roughly and relentlessly as his mouth started nibbling on the man’s neck clumsily, tasting sweat. Gerard pressed up against him to meet every single one of his thrusts, whining and emitting all kinds of sounds of pleasure.

“S-Sir, oh my god,” Gerard hissed out breathlessly, body shaking underneath Frank. “You f-feel so _fucking_ big, you fill me up so damn good, holy shit!”

“Yeah?” Frank panted into his ear. “Like me using that tight little ass of yours? Tell me, baby, who does your ass belong to?”

“You!” Gerard cried out in an earsplitting way when Frank hit his prostate dead-on, hiding his face in the pillows just a second later in remorse. “I’m sorry for being so loud sir, please don’t stop!”

Frank grinned and stopped the movements of his hips, his cock resting deep inside Gerard’s ass. “I told you the rules, slut. You decided to ignore them, so you will have to face the consequences now.”

“No, _please!”_ Gerard turned his face to Frank, flushed and his eyes brimming with tears out of mere desperation. “Please, sir, I’m so sorry. Please keep going, please, I’ll do anything. Need you so fucking much, please fuck me!”

“Aw, you beg so prettily,” Frank commented, kissing his neck and scraping his teeth over his sensitive, vibrating skin. “Still, you broke my rule. I even gave you permission to talk, but you just _had_ to be a bad whore, huh?”

He hadn’t moved his cock yet – his own impatience urging him to start fucking his boyfriend again, and Gerard’s face wasn’t exactly helping either, but Frank managed. He was strong-willed, after all.

Gerard’s face was so fucking sexy, though. The way he was biting his lip, his eyes wet and dark and just _begging_ Frank for more, for _anything_ – Frank didn’t know how Gerard was doing it, but he was fucking good at it.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he mumbled meekly, sounding genuine.

“I told you what is going to happen now. I will pull out, and you will turn around and let me cum all over your pretty face. Sound good?”

“Sir, _please,”_ Gerard tried again, actually whining this time, tears threatening to spill over. “Please, I know I’ve been bad but I swear I will be good now, I _swear._ Please fuck me, god, please.”

Frank hummed and stayed quiet for a couple of seconds to drive Gerard insane. “Well,” he then said, slow and thoughtful. “I will keep fucking you, even until you cum, but only under one condition.”

Gerard’s face lightened up and he looked genuinely excited, eager to hear and accept Frank’s offer. “Yes, sir, anything!”

“Tomorrow I’ll probably have to work a little longer. When I come home, I want you to be waiting for me, fully undressed wearing nothing but your collar, on your knees right by the entrance door. And then you’ll be a good slut and take off your Master’s shoes and be very polite and submissive. You will follow me into our living room where I will sit down on the sofa and you will suck my cock and not do anything else until I tell you to stop. Then I will fuck you hard until I cum and, if you’ve been good, make you cum too. What do you think, baby?” Frank started moving his hips shallowly because he already knew Gerard would agree, enjoying watching him gasp and shudder when he felt Frank’s cock move again.

He was nodding, a grateful expression on his face. “Yes, Master. That sounds wonderful, thank you so much for being so gracious.”

“You’re welcome, slut. But that’ll only happen if you will be quiet now,” he reminded him, thrusting in sharply and making Gerard moan deep in his throat.

“I will be, sir, I will be so good, I swear, just please don’t stop, _fuck.”_

“We’ll see about that,” Frank growled and picked up a fast pace again, making Gerard whine and bury his head in the pillow to muffle his moans. “No, that’s cheating, baby.” The dominant one grabbed Gerard by his hair and pulled his head up so he couldn’t quiet his noises anymore. “Show me how much you want it. Be a good slut.”

“Y-Yes, sir, I’m sorry- oh my god!” Gerard bit his lip and held his breath, his eyes shut tightly and his mouth forming a perfect ‘o’. “Feels so good, fuck, you’re so fucking perfect!”

Frank grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek, increasing his pace and changing the angle to hit his prostate again. Gerard’s body tensed and he gasped loudly, a string of “ _Fuck, please, please, please_ ” escaping his mouth.

“That’s it, slut. Beg for it. You wanna cum, huh? Wanna cum for me?”

Gerard nodded as best as he could with Frank gripping his hair. “Yeah, so bad, Master. Please let your slut cum, please?”

“I guess you deserve it,” Frank told him quietly. “Been so good earlier and begged me so beautifully. Isn’t that right, baby?”

“Yes, sir, _yes,_ please!” Frank doubted Gerard was able to comprehend what he was telling him, he was too blissed out and lost in his pleasure to think properly. It didn’t matter though – as long as Gerard didn’t disobey again, Frank didn’t mind him being in this state _at all_.

“Fuck,” he muttered, feeling himself growing closer as well. Gerard needed to cum first, though, so he grabbed him by the hips tightly, his head falling into the pillow again with a moan when Frank didn’t hold it up anymore. Frank got on his knees and pulled Gerard’s hip up simultaneously so he was propped up on his knees and forearms, his head hanging limply between his arms. Frank reached down to wrap his fingers around Gerard’s leaking cock as he kept fucking into him roughly, hitting his special spot every time.

“Master, please,” Gerard pleaded again, sounding weak and raucous. His fingers were digging into the sheets now, pulling and twisting hard enough to make a mess of their bed.“May I cum, sir? I’m so close, _please!”_

Frank kept jacking him off a few more seconds until he could feel his hips jerk and his cock twitch and Gerard had to fight hard to prevent himself from spilling his load all over Frank’s hand, his own stomach and chest and the bedsheets.

“Please, I beg you!” he whined breathlessly, and Frank finally had mercy.

“Yes, you may. Cum for me, my filthy slut.”

“Fuck, fuck, yes!” Gerard held his breath for a second as his body tensed up, his dick pulsating in Frank’s hand. He gave him two more strokes until he could feel him cumming, shaking and going limp, almost melting under Frank’s experienced hand. “Master,” he moaned as Frank felt his tight walls clenching around him, sending him over the edge quicker than he could comprehend.

Frank was cumming heavily inside of him, groaning out Gerard’s name and keeping fucking him slowly until he had ridden out his orgasm. “Shit, baby,” he muttered as he pulled out. His cum was dripping out of Gerard and onto the sheets.

“Frankie…” Gerald mewled sleepily. He turned around and laid down on his back, scooting away from the stains of cum so he wouldn’t sleep in the wet spots. Stretching out his arms he looked at Frank, pleading him to lay down next to him so they could cuddle and sleep.

“We still need to get us clean, Gee,” he remarked with a tired grin. He felt satisfied and drained from the intensity of his orgasm.

Gerard shook his head and pouted. “No, come here, please.”

Frank laughed. “Baby, we’re sticky and smell like _really_ dirty sex. We can’t go to work like this.”

“We can shower in the morning?” he suggested, closing his eyes.

“We’d have to get up even earlier for that. Come on, get your cute little tight ass out of that bed and follow me to the bathroom, honey.” Frank got up and looked at Gerard encouragingly. He didn’t look like he would be moving any time soon, though. “Sweetie, don’t make me beg, okay?”

Gerard chuckled at that and opened his eyes wearily. “But you make me beg all the time!”

“You like it.”

“I do.”

“Will you come with me now?”

“Nope.”

Frank sighed. “Will you come with me if I beg?”

“Maybe?” Gerard grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Frank challengingly.

“Aw come on, it’s like in the middle of the night. I’m too tired for this, baby, please just come with me?”

“And I’m too tired to get up,” he retorted cockily.

Frank realized he wouldn’t be getting anywhere like this, so he sighed in defeat and put his hands together like praying. “Please, Gee, will you follow me to the bathroom? Please, please?”

“Will you be a good boyfriend and carry me so I don’t have to move my ‘ _cute little tight ass_ ’?” he asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

Frank groaned and grinned at him. “You’re impossible. I will spank said ass if you don’t get a move on, baby.”

“Okay, okay,” Gerard chuckled and finally got up, kissing Frank’s lips briefly when he was standing in front of him. “Don’t want you to punish me, hm?”

“Of course you don’t,” Frank chuckled darkly, patting his boyfriend’s ass playfully.

“Never,” Gerard said amusedly, then smiled wide and genuine at him. His eyes were tired and obviously he was really exhausted, but right now he seemed to be glowing as he locked his eyes with Frank’s, hugging him closely. “I love you, Frankie.”

Frank returned the smile and kissed him softly, his arms wrapped around Gerard’s body and his hands caressing his skin. “I love you, too. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, we’ve hit 10,000 views! That’s fucking crazy, I honestly can’t believe it. Thank you so much for reading this fic, it makes me really happy to see how much and how many of you enjoy it. I keep reading comments in which people tell me the nicest compliments and coolest ideas, thank you so much for your truly amazing feedback!! 
> 
> Since this sort of is a big deal to me – because come on! _Ten thousand hits!_ – I tried to make this chapter a little extra long to celebrate reaching this milestone. Also, I’ve introduced new characters as you’ve read. Let me know if you like Reeve and Carlie and if I should make Frank and Gerard hang out with them more often? 
> 
> Thank you so much for every Kudo you give, every comment you leave, and all your support in general!
> 
>  
> 
> ♥♥♥♥


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorryy!

A whole eternity seemed to have passed by now and Frank still hadn't entered the apartment. Gerard felt himself growing impatient and he shifted on his knees a little. His legs had started feeling kind of numb a couple of minutes ago, but he didn’t risk getting up to move them a little, because what if Frank would come home just then and find Gerard disobedient? He wanted to be good for his dom so bad.  
  
Minute after minute passed by, but Gerard didn’t move an inch. He was kneeling in front of the door with his collar around his neck proudly and his hands submissively behind his back, one wrist being circled by the fingers of his other hand. About 20 minutes had passed since Frank had texted him announcing he would be home soon and Gerard should be getting ready. Gerard didn’t know the time for sure, though, because his phone was still in the pocket of his pants, and he wasn’t allowed to have his pants with him at the moment. His clothes were in the bathroom, neatly folded.  
  
He felt like it would have been enough time for him to get ready if Frank had told him maybe ten minutes before arriving – Gerard only had to take off his clothes and put on the collar, it wasn’t like he needed a century to do so. Or maybe he had misunderstood and Frank wanted him to do something else? Was he forgetting something here? Perhaps Frank wanted him to take a shower too, or prepare some food, or clean? He hadn’t told Gerard to do any of those things, he didn’t think, but what if Frank took Gerard carrying out those tasks as granted? Fuck, the punishment for not doing them would be so bad. Not that Gerard minded that, because he didn’t, not really. In fact, the thought of another punishment excited him enough for his half-hard cock to twitch in anticipation. But he didn’t want to disappoint Frank, didn’t want to be a bad slut, so he just prayed he wasn’t expecting any of those things from him.  
  
But where was Frank? Gerard huffed and let go of his wrist so both of his hands slumped to his sides where he let his arms dangle loosely, looking up at the door hopefully. Maybe there was something at work Frank hadn’t thought about when texting Gerard, but it still needed to be done. Maybe traffic was worse than expected. Or maybe Frank was just being a cocky dick again and tested Gerard, because didn’t he just _love_ showing off his power. To be fair, he did have a lot of power over Gerard. He wouldn’t kneel on the hard floor just waiting and doing nothing but waiting for just anyone, not for nearly half an hour, anyway.  
  
Gerard _missed_ Frank. Sure, they had seen each other this morning which wasn’t even twelve hours ago, but he wanted to see him again _now_. He wanted to see his beautiful smile and the shimmer in his eyes he always had when their eyes met; he wanted to touch his soft colorful skin. Wanted to smell his intoxicating scent, hear his handsome voice – He just wanted _Frank_. And with every passing minute, the urge to hug and kiss him became larger and larger, but Frank just wouldn’t turn up.  
  
Trying to make time go by faster, Gerard thought about their morning. It was the very first morning of a work day they had experienced together, meaning Gerard got to kiss Frank when their truly annoying alarm clock woke them from their way too short sleep. Frank had looked tired and pissed, but one kiss from his boyfriend and he was smiling warmly, his sleepy eyes opening slowly and a broken “Good morning, baby boy” falling from his lips. Gerard had just giggled and kissed him again, and for a while they had remained in bed, cuddling and making out lazily, until they realized they probably should have gotten out of bed about ten minutes ago and were about to run late. They had to skip breakfast and get their daily dose of caffeine and some baked good on their ways to work – or Gerard had to do that, Frank’s Hot Topic was in the mall, so he could just stop by a doughnut shop there or something.  
  
The goodbye had been a long procedure. They kept pressing endless kisses to their mouths, necks and faces, as if they wouldn’t be seeing each other for multiple _years_. After exchanging their “I love you’s” and even more kisses, Gerard had hurried to work, almost turning up too late but not really caring considering his almost-delay was caused by spending time with the one he loved, so it was only worth it.  
  
And fuck, did Gerard love Frank. His heart started pumping faster and the familiar warmth spread through his body, coming from his belly that seemed to be spinning and making him feel fidgety and excited, just _happy_. He was so proud of himself for finally admitting his true feelings for Frank, he couldn’t really understand why he hadn’t done so way earlier, but now it was out. It was out and Frank had said it back, and they kept telling each other over and over, and it was the best feeling ever to hear Frank say those words and to know he actually meant them. _Frank_. Was in love with _him_. And he was his boyfriend. They were boyfriends who lived together in their own little apartment, taking baths together and doing cute little movie nights, sleeping in one bed. This all seemed like a weird dream, but it was _real_. It was Gerard’s life now, and he honestly couldn’t wish for a better one.  
  
Just when Gerard started to actually worry about Frank’s whereabouts, he could hear a key turn in the lock of the door in front of him. Gerard’s fingers found the wrist of his other hand behind his back quickly and he bowed his head a little while straightening the rest of his body to show Frank the respect he deserved. He couldn’t help the excited – and relieved – grin on his face, though.  
  
The first thing coming into Gerard’s field of vision were Frank’s black chucks, halting in front of him. Frank hummed contentedly and Gerard’s grin widened as he tilted his head further down so Frank wouldn’t see it. He could hear him close the door before circling the man on his knees once. Gerard didn’t dare move and kept his eyes fixated on the wooden floor sternly, feeling himself getting more aroused as Frank’s dominant aura reached him. He loved feeling his eyes burning into him, loved Frank’s thoughtful steps and the way his complete silence made him shiver warmly.  
  
“Good,” Frank whispered eventually, stopping right in front of Gerard again. He could feel him looking down at him but didn’t dare look up to meet his eyes without being told to. “I see you did everything I asked you to. Good boy. As a reward, you may talk now.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Gerard answered. “I’m glad I was able to please you.”  
  
Frank chuckled deeply and Gerard could feel his hand in his hair, raking through it playfully. “Well, the tasks I gave you weren’t exactly difficult, were they?”  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
“I wasn’t expecting anything else than finding you on your knees when opening this door, Gee.” Frank’s hand trailed lower until he was cupping Gerard’s cheek, his thumb caressing his cheekbone delicately. “I have been looking forward to seeing you like this all day, baby. Couldn’t wait for it. And you did exactly what I asked of you, such a good pet you are.”  
  
“Thank you,” Gerard breathed out. Frank’s fingers made his face feel warm and tingly, and he had to try hard not to lean into the welcomed touch too much.  
  
“Take my shoes off.”  
  
Gerard nodded and lowered himself even more in front of Frank, reaching for his shoelaces. He loosened up the shoelace of his right shoe first before slipping it off his foot carefully, not wanting to hurt him, but also trying to remain in this very submissive position for as long as possible.  
  
“So fucking obedient, you’re so pretty, Gerard,” Frank complimented him, apparently enjoying Gerard’s position, too. “How was your day?”  
  
“It was alright, sir,” Gerard told him as he busied himself removing Frank’s other shoe as well. “I had lots of work to do and I missed you a lot. Thank you for being here now. Did you have a pleasant day?”  
  
“I did, but I couldn’t concentrate because I kept thinking about you.” Gerard was done with his task so he placed his dom’s shoes next to them on the floor and sat back on his knees, bringing his hands behind his back. Frank placed his fingers under Gerard’s chin and made him look up at him, so Gerard was able to see his face. The dominant one looked tired but happy to see Gerard, and his eyes were dark and definitely hungry for more. It made Gerard bite his lip to repress another excited grin. “It was awfully stressful most of the time, though. You know, Bert quit today so I had to find a substitute worker for him, but then I remembered that one girl who had asked me for a job about two of weeks ago, so she could come, luckily, and it wasn’t _that_ much of a big deal.”  
  
“Wait… Bert quit?” Gerard interrupted, falling out of character momentarily. He caught himself quickly, though, clearing his throat and looking at Frank remorsefully. “I’m sorry. May I ask you what he said?”  
  
Frank rolled his eyes and huffed. He let go of Gerard’s chin and went back to playing with his hair instead. “You may. He came into my office today and told me he just couldn’t see himself working with me any longer and that I can - I quote ‘Go fuck myself if I think he’s just going to keep doing all my dirty work’ so I told him to calm down, but he just threw another insult in my face and stormed off. It’s because of what happened this weekend, I suppose.”  
  
“Yeah, I… I suppose.” Wow, Gerard had honestly not expected that at all. Bert wasn’t like that, he was such a good guy from what Gerard knew of him, and Gerard had thought he knew him well. Bert just shouting at Frank – his boss, whom he respected and liked – that sounded so unlike him. Maybe Bert had changed in the years he hadn’t been in touch with Gerard, or maybe Bert was even angrier than Gerard had expected him to be.  
  
Gerard couldn’t help but feel like all of this was his fault. He should have told Bert they couldn’t go on a date that day in Frank’s Hot Topic. He had felt sad and lonely that time, he could give himself that, but he could’ve told him afterwards. There was no need to call him and pretend he was spending the evening with Mikey – Frank had even given him a blowjob during that phone call, Jesus fucking Christ. How could he let that happen? He liked Bert, he really did, and now he even quit his job because of him. A job he had enjoyed a lot, with a boss he enjoyed working with, but Gerard had ruined that. Bert must be so pissed. Gerard wanted to apologize and beg him to start working at the Hot Topic again, surely he could convince Frank to forgive him… He hadn’t meant for this to happen.  
  
“Gerard, are you listening to me?” Frank asked him harshly, making Gerard flinch as he snapped back to reality. He glanced up at his dom who was looking at him impatiently with a hint of confusion in his eyes, his hands on his hips.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Gerard croaked. “Yes, sir, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”  
  
“No, sir, I’m okay,” Gerard insisted, hearing actual worry in Frank’s voice. “I was just deep in thought, sir. I’m sorry, I swear I will be paying attention now.”  
  
Frank raised an eyebrow but nodded. “You better pay attention. Remember what our deal from yesterday was?”  
  
“Yes, sir. You made me cum under the condition I would be waiting for you to come home like I did. Also, I will give you a blowjob and if I do good, you will fuck me.”  
  
“Mhm, almost correct. Can you guess what you got wrong?”  
  
Gerard frowned and rethought his statement, but couldn’t find his mistake. His mind was still trying to understand what Bert had done and therefore he couldn’t concentrate properly. He silently cursed himself for ruining his time with Frank like that – he had been looking forward to this all day long, and now he was unfocused and absent-minded. “No, sir, I’m sorry,” he found himself saying, biting his lip as he hoped Frank wouldn’t punish him for it.  
  
“It’s okay,” Frank chuckled soothingly as he continued to caress Gerard’s head. “It was late at night when I told you, also we both had drunk alcohol, so I can understand you don’t remember what I said one hundred percent. Next time this happens and there is no excuse for it, I will have to punish you though, do you understand that?”  
  
“Yes, of course, sir.” Gerard nodded quickly and banned Bert from his mind for now – this was his and Frank’s time. He could still worry about Bert’s feelings later. “Thank you.”  
  
“What I said was that I was going to fuck you no matter what, baby,” Frank corrected him. “I will only make you cum if you’ve been good, but I will fuck you no matter what happens.”  
  
“Oh, right. I remember now, sir, thank you.”  
  
“So polite today,” Frank acknowledged with a grin. “Love it. I will walk into the living room now, and how will you follow me?”  
  
“Crawling, sir.”  
  
“That’s correct.”  
  
Frank bent down to plant a kiss on Gerard’s forehead quickly, a gesture drastically contrasting with his dominant words and tone. He began walking away and Gerard smiled sheepishly with a blush on his cheeks as he turned around and got on his hands and knees, slowly following Frank out of the hallway.  
  
When he entered the room, Frank was already sat on the sofa with his pants opened and his cock out, stroking it slowly. He eyed Gerard lustfully as the man hurried closer, oblivious to his knees getting hurt in the process of crawling fast. Gerard was biting his lip again, he was so eager to make Frank feel good. Fuck, he had missed him, and now he could do nothing but pray Frank didn’t have any unnecessary teasing in mind, because Gerard so couldn’t take that now. He needed to feel Frank in his mouth and then in his ass as soon as possible, he _physically_ needed it. In no time he had reached his dom. He knelt in front of him and forced his eyes on the floor instead of Frank’s leaking cock – although he had to admit the view of Frank jerking himself was _really_ tempting. He could imagine it so well – Frank’s strong fingers wrapped around his cock, his cock that was hard because of him, _Gerard._ Slightly curved towards his belly, the vein on his underside prominent, a bead of pre-cum probably forming on the tip. A bead that Frank would be smearing across his head with his thumb, spreading the liquid with the taste Gerard admired so much. God, he wanted to suck him so bad. Yet he kept his eyes on the floor and tried to calm his trembling body.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
Gerard’s head snapped up and he looked Frank in the eye. This always was something special, to see him looking down at him as Gerard was kneeling on the floor. It somehow made the meaning of his position even clearer to Gerard, and he felt like Frank loved to see him peer up at him respectfully.  
  
“Come closer.”  
  
Gerard nodded and complied. He made an effort to keep his eyes locked with Frank as he scooted closer towards him, towards his dick that Gerard could see being stroked by Frank’s own fist from the corner of his eye. God, he needed to touch him so bad. To feel his weight on his tongue and taste him. Frank grinned, apparently taking notice of the desperation in his boyfriend’s eyes and slid a finger into the loop of Gerard’s collar to drag his head closer towards him. He pulled him up until Gerard had to stretch is body so he could stay on his knees, Frank’s face now inches away from his. Gerard’s breath hitched in his throat as he found himself so close to his dom, close enough to feel his breath on his skin and take his scent in. He smelled faintly like cigarettes and coffee and perfume, but there was something else that was just _Frank_ , and Gerard sighed contentedly. Frank smirked and bent forward to kiss his lips fiercely, his tongue intruding Gerard’s mouth and exploring it, toying with Gerard’s submissive but equally eager one. Frank caught Gerard’s bottom lip between his front teeth and tugged at it, making Gerard squeak. He kept his finger hooked in the loop of his collar during the kiss and Gerard felt like he was going to cum right here and now if Frank kept kissing and showing off his dominance like this, holy shit.  
  
“Blow me.”  
  
The order was what Gerard had been waiting for ever since Frank had entered the apartment, and he honestly couldn’t contain his enthusiasm. He didn’t really bother try to hide it, he figured Frank would be happy to see how much Gerard enjoyed sucking his cock. The pleasure seemed to be both-sided.  
  
He nodded and lowered his head towards Frank’s crotch where the man was holding his shaft upright, ready for Gerard to wrap his lips around it. Without hesitation he did just that, opening his mouth and taking Frank in with a satisfied moan that made Frank groan and buck his hips up a little.  
  
His eyelids fluttered shut as Frank’s hands found their way into Gerard’s hair, grabbing him and pushing him down all the way. Gerard moaned again and just took it. He had waited for this so long, and it felt so _good_. Frank’s cock slipped deeper into his mouth until it hit the back of Gerard’s throat. He hollowed his cheeks and began caressing his dick with his tongue as tears filled his eyes and his airway was blocked with Frank’s cock.  
  
“That’s it, little slut,” Gerard could hear Frank breathe out above him, his hands still pressing Gerard down firmly. “So good and obedient today. I’m very pleased with you.”  
  
Gerard whimpered and just kept his head down since there wasn’t anything for him to do other than that. Finally Frank pulled him up again and he inhaled sharply through his nose, trying to get the oxygen into his empty lungs as fast as possible. His dom didn’t allow him to pull off completely though and kept Gerard up with only Frank’s tip in his mouth for a couple of seconds until he was breathing properly again. Then he pressed him back down all the way and built a rapid pace, his motions deep and relentless, and Gerard made a few awkward gulping noises as he let Frank use his head however he liked. Fuck, he was enjoying this so much. Probably a lot more than he should, since this was literally just Frank forcing his mouth up and down his cock, but his hands were so strong, his cock so big, his scent so infatuating, and his _moans_. God. He kept gasping and cursing above Gerard, muttering his name or little praises under his breath as continuous groans erupted from his throat. It made Gerard feel so fucking perfect, just knowing it was him who was able to make Frank feel like this. He felt so proud of himself for being Frank’s slut. The only thing that would make this situation even better would be if Frank grabbed him by the hair and threw him on the sofa and just rammed his cock into his wanton ass, because fuck, Gerard’s dick was hard as a stone and leaking against his stomach, and there was nothing he wanted more than feel Frank’s dick inside of him, moan for him, cum for him. He even wanted that more than sucking him off.  
  
Frank seemed to be thinking the same because it was only a couple of minutes later that he pulled Gerard off all the way. Gerard could feel saliva smeared all across his lips, his chin was sticky and he felt spent already, but incredibly eager for more at the same time. Frank pulled him into a fierce kiss again and Gerard moaned in need, wanting to show him how desperate for his cock he was.  
  
“Stand up,” Frank told him as their lips parted. Gerard nodded and got up with a whimper, his knees giving in briefly because he had been kneeling on the floor for so long. “Turn around.” And Gerard did, his heart beating in his chest and his back now facing Frank. He was well aware of Frank checking his ass out right now, and it made him shudder – fuck, Frank didn’t even have to _touch_ him to make him feel like this. It was the uncertainty of what Frank would do next; Gerard didn’t know what his next move was going to be. Suddenly he could feel a wet finger on his entrance and he couldn’t even emit a moan before Frank was pushing in, just the tip, teasing Gerard.  
  
The man whimpered and stuck out his ass, his fingers twitching as he wanted to hold himself open just like Frank sometimes wanted him to, but then remembered he hadn’t been told to this time. He just stood there and waited for what Frank would do next, tense with an accelerated heart beat and a throbbing dick.  
  
Frank pushed his finger in deeper, making Gerard hiss. Then he could feel his tongue right above his finger, lapping at his entrance, and every moan Gerard had managed to hold back until now seemed to escape at once. A loud, pleading noise left his throat and he threw his head back as Frank continued to tease him with his tongue. He could feel his hot breath against his wet skin and shivered pleasantly, silently begging for more but not sure if he was allowed to talk.

A second later, though, Frank’s finger and mouth were gone. Gerard whined and considered protesting, but then Frank’s hands were clutching his hips and pulling him on his lap so Gerard’s back was pressed against Frank’s chest and his mouth was right next to Gerard’s ear. Frank scooted until he was resting against the backrest.  
  
“Put your feet on the sofa next to my thighs. That’s it. Now, raise your hips a little and ride me, baby.” His voice was raspy and so close to Gerard’s ear, it made him whimper frantically. Fuck.  
  
Gerard nodded and complied hurriedly, clutching the backrest with both hands for support as he lifted his hips. Frank used one hand to guide him down on his dick since Gerard couldn’t really see what he was doing. When Gerard felt Frank’s head against his entrance, he slowly began lowering himself onto it. He had to apply some pressure to make the tip slip in, which turned out to be more difficult than he had thought because he felt like he needed to be very careful. He groaned loudly when his bud of muscles budged enough to grant the tip of Frank’s cock entrance to his body. The familiar stretch made him hiss and sink down all the way eagerly, swallowing up inch after inch of Frank’s thick cock.  
  
“Just like that,” Frank commented silently, his voice strained. He placed his hands on Gerard’s hips to help him move up and down, his lips pressing repeated kisses to every inch of skin he could reach with his mouth. Because Gerard had scooted up a little to be able to ride him better, Frank’s mouth now was against his shoulder plate rather than his neck, which was totally fine too, but man, Gerard would’ve loved to feel Frank kiss and bite down on his neck during this.  
  
Not that he had any time to properly think about that, anyway. That was Frank’s cock in his ass, _deep_ in his ass, at a sharp angle and it was Gerard’s turn to ride it. Frank had given him permission; he was allowed to use his cock, in a way. Hesitantly he lifted his hips again until Frank’s cock almost fell out before gracefully sitting back down on it, moaning at the almost painful stretch. He repeated this a couple of times until he got bolder. Frank moved his hands away from his hips, now trusting him to do on his own, and caressed him on other sections of his body instead. One hand was on the curve of his ass, just stroking him there, his right one was on Gerard’s chest to play with his nipples. He took the sensitive buds between his thumb and index to twist and pinch them just the way Gerard loved it.  
  
Gerard shifted a little to make Frank’s cock hit his prostate. He had enough experience to know pretty well how he had to alter the angle to achieve that, and only a couple of seconds later he had found his spot and started riding Frank even more eagerly than before. He was lifting his hips wildly and letting his body slump down again rapidly fast, making himself moan and curse loudly whenever Frank would bottom out and massage his sweet spot just right. Gerard was sweating and panting, his wet hands clutching the backrest of the sofa to support himself. His thighs started burning and aching from the unfamiliar repeated motion, but the wave of ecstasy coursing through his body every time he met Frank’s hips were enough of a distraction. Frank thrust up against him, meeting Gerard’s hips and moaning against Gerard’s skin.  
  
“Fuck, Gee,” he panted, kissing and nibbling his boyfriend’s shoulder plate. “You’re doing good – fuck, oh my _god_ -”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Gerard answered hoarsely. He threw his head back and moaned even louder, pressing his eyes shut trying to block out the increasing burn coming from his thighs. Frank seemed to get that he was starting to have difficulties keeping the pace up. With one swift movement, he curled his arms around Gerard’s lower body and lifted him off his cock, making both of them whine at the loss. Frank sort of threw Gerard onto the sofa next to him before Gerard could really comprehend what was going on, and then Frank was over him again, spreading his legs apart so one was dangling over the backrest, his foot loosely in the air, and the other one was over Frank’s muscular shoulder. Gerard’s hands automatically found their way over his head where he desperately clutched the edge of the sofa.  
  
Frank lined himself up looking Gerard deep in the eye. Gerard could feel his tip against his entrance again, Frank’s lustful look making him feel even more empty and wanton, and then the dominant one pressed inside Gerard’s stretched hole. His eyes rolled back in his skull and he thrashed his head against the sofa when Frank set a rough and relentless pace right away, clutching his waist. He was panting and muttering things under his breath, talking to Gerard, and no matter how bad he wanted to hear what Frank was saying, Gerard couldn’t make out a single word. He was moaning louder than ever, he felt like, as Frank pushed into him into him over and over _just right._ Gerard felt himself growing close – too close and too fast without having asked for permission first – but this was going so fast, Gerard had lost any kind of control over his body. Knowing he would have to ask Frank to allow him to cum, he opened his mouth to start begging and pleading, but all that came out were even louder moans, and maybe single syllables and parts of what was supposed to be a desperate question. Gerard couldn’t tell what he was saying, or what Frank was saying, but he groaned in relief when Frank wrapped his hand around his pulsating cock and started pumping him, harsh and demanding.  
  
Taking that as the okay he had needed, Gerard stopped trying to hold back his orgasm and allowed himself to ejaculate. Within seconds, he was cumming hard in Frank’s fist and all over his own stomach, moaning and probably even shouting obscenely loudly as the orgasm ebbed through him. His vision went white and his head was spinning, heart racing, and it seemed to last forever. Only faintly he realized Frank was fucking him through it, and fuck, it felt so damn good.  
  
“Frankie,” he heard himself moan, his thoughts somewhat coherent again. “Frankie, please, yes, oh god. L-Love you, love you _so_ fucking much.”  
  
“Shit, baby.”  
  
Gerard opened his eyes slowly to find Frank leaning over him, having closed his eyes too. His mouth was hanging open and he was breathing heavily, his hips moving aggressively in and out of Gerard as he was chasing his orgasm. Gerard tried leaning up to kiss him, but he felt too exhausted and spent to move an inch, so he slumped back down on the sofa after giving it a short try.  
  
“You close, sir?” Gerard asked with faked innocence and a smirk on his sweaty face. “Gonna cum for me?”  
  
“So close, my whore. So damn close, gonna fill your tight ass with my cum,” Frank panted in hushed tones.  
  
Gerard purred and moved his hips up against him, hissing at the intense feeling as his body was becoming oversensitive, but enjoying in nonetheless. He almost liked this feeling as much as the pain of getting a dick thrust inside his ass with little or no preparation.  
  
“Mhm, yes, Frankie. Cum inside your pet,” Gerard continued eagerly. “Mark your whore, please. Please, wanna feel your cum inside me, please, sir.”  
  
Frank moaned loudly and moved his hips just a little faster. Gerard watched him reach his orgasm – he threw his head back and gasped for air as he contracted his brows and let out a strangled cry, his body completely stilling for a few seconds. His cock throbbed heavily in Gerard’s butt, and then he could feel his cum spurt into him, filling him just right. Frank moaned deep in his throat and collapsed on top of Gerard so his head was resting in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck where he remained until he came down from his high, thrusting hips in and out lazily.  
  
“Fuck,” he breathed against Gerard’s skin. It tickled his neck and he giggled softly, shivering. “Fuck. I love you too, baby. Man, that was good.”  
  
“It was,” Gerard agreed cheerfully as Frank pulled out and slowly sat upright. “I love having sex with you on this couch.”  
  
Frank rested his body against the backrest, grinning at him. Gerard groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position as well. He hoped the cum, that was probably about to drip out of his ass, wouldn’t ruin the sofa.  
  
“Oh, so only on this couch? You didn’t like the one time I fucked you in the kitchen, or what we did in our bedroom, or the bathroom, or-?”  
  
“You know I didn’t mean it that way,” Gerard interrupted with a grin. “You could literally fuck me in a… I don’t know, a forest or whatever and I would love it. But speaking of the bathroom, I should probably get myself cleaned before I get this amazing item of furniture dirty. You wanna come with me?”  
  
“Nah, I’m good. Bring me, like, a washcloth or something. You may get dressed and take the collar off, too.”  
  
“Okay. Thank you, sir.” He got up and kissed Frank’s lips briefly. They tasted salty and were still wet, probably a lot like Gerard’s own lips. He smiled at him lovingly. “Be right back.”  
  
Gerard reeled towards the bathroom, still feeling light-headed and a little unsteady on his feet. Fuck, Frank always fucked him so good. Jesus Christ. Gerard felt like he should appreciate that even more often, because Frank actually had the power of making him forget about _anything_. He could make him oblivious to any worries he might have had, any insecurities. Frank really was a god. Gerard was not even kidding.  
  
After almost stumbling over Frank’s shoes in the hallway, Gerard reached the bathroom shakily. He began washing himself off, then spotted his clothes still lying on the counter top and decided to pull them on when he was feeling clean and fresh again. Thoughtlessly he checked his phone after taking off his collar and placing it carefully on the counter top, answered a text message from his brother. He sat down on the toilet lid and allowed himself a little break – honestly, he still couldn’t breathe properly. He just needed a minute.  
  
Slowly his head began working again as he checked his Twitter and dived back into the real world. He remembered the horrible day at work he had had today, and sighed when thinking about how he had to endure just the same thing tomorrow again. Sometimes Gerard was really close to quitting – he hated his job. His boss was a boring douche who kept criticizing him, most of his coworkers seemed to think him weird because okay, turning up with badly covered hickeys all over your neck _might_ make them talk about you behind your back, but honestly, why did they care? Gerard shook his head and huffed. Stupid coworkers. Why couldn’t he have a nice, pleasant job, like Frank or…  
  
Or Bert. Gerard recalled what Frank had told him earlier, that Bert had quit his job in Frank’s Hot Topic. Well, Gerard could sort of relate after what had happened yesterday, but Bert shouting and insulting Frank? Quitting the job he had described as ‘ _the best job ever_ ’, if Gerard remembered correctly. This was so unlike him. He must be truly upset, Gerard simply couldn’t imagine Bert acting up like that. Sure, he had also shouted at Frank and Gerard yesterday in their apartment, but he’d been agitated then. Bert, if having serious trouble comprehending or dealing with a situation, tended to act like that. It was rare and Gerard had never really experienced it before, but after being in a relationship with someone for a couple of years, you simply know that person. You meet their friends and hear old stories, listen to their thoughts and worries.  
  
If Gerard was honest, he would have expected Bert to apologize to Frank today. Maybe, if he was really pissed at him, he’d also ignore or barely talk to him for a couple of days. Bert was balanced. He didn’t just come into someone’s office and start an argument. Gerard couldn’t picture that at all. So what had happened?  
  
Or, what if it hadn’t happened? What if… Frank had just said that?  
  
Gerard gulped thinking about Frank lying to him. He wouldn’t do that. He loved him, and if you love someone, you don’t lie to them.  
  
But what if Frank just didn’t want Gerard to get angry? He had promised him not to fire Bert. But what if Bert and Frank had gotten into an argument and Frank had just fired him unthinkingly, and now thought making it look like Bert had quit himself would hurt Gerard less?  
  
He had told him about it so nonchalantly. Maybe a bit too nonchalantly. Fuck.  
  
Reluctantly Gerard opened his contacts and let his finger rest over Bert’s number, ready to call him. He could just ask him how he was doing. He wouldn’t have to ask him if he had left the shop because he wanted to or… because Frank did. Right?  
  
Before he could think about it further, he had already dialed Bert’s number and was calling him. He guided the phone to his ear and bit his lip, mind racing.  
  
Bert didn’t take long to answer. Gerard had worried for a second whether he would pick up at all, he must be really mad at Gerard, too. Bert did pick up, though. And he didn’t even sound angry.  
  
“Gee?” he asked emotionlessly. He wasn’t mad, just weirdly… cold.  
  
“Bert.” Gerard said, feeling dumb. He cleared his throat and forced a steady voice upon himself. “How… How are you?”  
  
The man huffed. “If you’re asking because of what happened earlier, I’m. Fucking. Fine.”  
  
“About what happened… I’m sorry. I really am.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“I am,” Gerard repeated, feeling genuinely sad about how dismissive Bert was acting. “Please, believe me that. I… I didn’t want you hurt, I swear. I’m sorry. And now you even lost your job...”  
  
“I did.”  
  
“I feel so guilty. Fuck, Bert, you _loved_ that job! You told me yourself. And now you… now you qu-quit...” Gerard stammered out, praying Bert wouldn’t object and tell him Frank had fired him. He didn’t want that stupid thought if his to be true. “...and… what now?”  
  
“I quit because of the son of a bitch you let use your ass, Gerard,” Bert spat out. Gerard sighed in relief, ignoring the insult knowing arguing with Bert about Frank would only worsen matters. “Because he’s a fucking dick. How can you be with him? He’s good-looking, yeah, but are you _that_ superficial? He’s using you, for fuck’s sake, he’s tied you to his bed, what the fuck? He acts like he owns you, and what was that crap about you calling him Master? _What the fuck_?”  
  
“He… We...” Gerard started but couldn’t quite come up with anything useful. He didn’t want Bert to know about this kind of stuff, he didn’t want anybody to know.  
  
“Is he hurting you, Gerard? Do you need me to call the police?”  
  
“No!” Gerard said at once. “No, Bert, no. We’re _happy_. I love him. I’m sorry, but I really, really do. What we do is… different to than what you’re familiar with. But we’re both into it. Just… yeah.”  
  
“It looked like he was abusing you.”  
  
Gerard huffed. “He’s not! Bert, you can be sure that’s not the case. Seriously. Can we just… I don’t know. I wanted to apologize for doing this to you.”  
  
“I know. You already did.”  
  
“Yeah, but… please. Look, when we broke up we managed to keep it peaceful. We wanted to stay friends, remember?” Gerard tried. He really didn’t want things to end this way. He felt like Bert _hated_ him – he couldn’t handle that. “…Please,” he continued when Bert didn’t answer. “Please, I know how important this job is for you. You could try to get it back, I can talk to Frank. Please?”  
  
“Why do you even care? It’s that asshole’s fault I don’t wanna work there anymore. Did you really call me to make sure I’m okay?” He sounded so bitter, so done with everything. It made Gerard’s heart ache.  
  
“I...” he said. For some reason he felt like he needed to be honest with Bert, because he wanted him to trust him again. “Yeah. I mean, I thought… I thought maybe uh, Frank had fired you. I just-”  
  
“You trust him that little?” Bert laughed dirtily, making Gerard feel even worse. “You sure you love him?”  
  
“I am sure!” Gerard hissed through his teeth. “I just couldn’t picture you doing it. But now, since I spoke to you, it seems to make sense. Look, I can talk to him, okay? Tell me to do it and I will. I owe you that. I didn’t want you hurt, please...” Gerard knew he was repeating himself, but maybe that would help get his point across. Bert seemed to be stubborn, and he just wanted him to feel better again.  
  
“Fuck you. I don’t want to work there anymore, I really don’t,” Bert grunted roughly. “I don’t need your help finding a job.”  
  
“No, I know that,” Gerard whined. “Please, Bert, I-”  
  
“Save your breath. Goodbye, Gerard.”  
  
“Bert-!”  
  
The line was dead. Gerard bit his lip and lowered his phone slowly, swallowing down his tears. Fuck, that didn’t go to plan. At all.  
  
Bert really was that fucking angry, Gerard had fucked up. But at least now he knew Frank had told him the truth. And he felt even worse for assuming he would lie. Of course he wouldn’t. Why did Gerard always fuck up?  
  
He stuffed his phone into his pocket and got up, all the positive energy he had been feeling only a couple of minutes ago completely gone. Frank. He needed Frank to make him feel better. Gerard wasn’t sure if he should mention having called Bert, but figured it would be the best thing to do. Frank hadn’t lied to him, and neither would Gerard.  
  
He opened the door, taking a deep breath and preparing himself to confess what he had done – and walked right into Frank. He had gotten dressed and was waiting for him in front of the door, arms crossed in front of his chest, face furious. Livid.  
  
Gerard opened his mouth to say something, but Frank was quicker. “What the fuck, Gerard?” he spat, voice shaking.  
  
“F-Frank...” he started beggingly.  
  
“You thought I _lied_ to you? Why the fuck would I do that?” Frank asked, enraged. Fuck. Gerard felt so guilty looking at his flushed face. “Do you think that little of me? And then _you_ offer him a job at _my_ store?”  
  
“Frank, no, I-” Gerard gasped, shaking his head quickly. “Please, I… I’m sorry.”  
  
“Can you even understand how that makes me feel? Fuck, I thought you loved me, and now you call your ex and-”  
  
“I do love you!” Gerard cried out. “I do, I even told him that, please, please don’t think like that!”  
  
“Weird, I didn’t hear that. I only heard that you thought I had fired him.”  
  
“You probably didn’t hear it all. Please, let me explain...”  
  
“No, I don’t wanna hear your bullshit. Fuck, I thought we had something here.”  
  
“Frank,” Gerard pleaded. He could feel his knees becoming weak and his head began spinning rapidly. This couldn’t be true. His heart pumped aggressively and he could feel tears prick in his eyes, angrily forcing them back down. He wasn’t going to be this pathetic. “We _do_ have something. Fuck, I love you. Please-”  
  
“You would trust me if you loved me.”  
  
“I do fucking trust you!” How could he say those things? Frank was completely overreacting – yes, Gerard was stupid for calling Bert instead of asking Frank, but he hadn’t just called him to check if Frank had said the truth, he also did actually care about the other man. And because of that Frank acted like he had just cheated on him or something equally horrible. “Of course I trust you! Frank, I let you fucking tie me to our bed, I evidently trust you _a lot._ ”  
  
“Well maybe you’re just that desperate for it.”  
  
Ouch.  
  
Gerard sucked a sharp breath in. “So you think I’d let anyone do that to me?”  
  
Frank shrugged, eyeing him bitterly. “I don’t know. Maybe, I mean, how could I tell, right? We barely know each other. Isn’t that what you say all the time? Maybe you’re just right.”  
  
“Frank, please,” Gerard whispered. He had a vague idea of what Frank was trying to say, and he didn’t want to hear it. He wasn’t ready for it. Hell, they had just moved in together, and now Frank was about to… break up? Was that what was going on now?  
  
“But you know Bert pretty well, huh?” Frank taunted.  
  
Now he was being just mean and hurtful. Gerard couldn’t believe what he was hearing, what was Frank doing? He just pressed his lips together and looked at him through tearing up eyes.  
“Answer me when I talk to you!” he barked, making Gerard jump.  
  
“We dated for two years, Frank. Of course I know him,” Gerard said defensively. “And I also care about him, if that is what you wanna ask next. I called him to ask him whether he was fine, because it sounded like you two had a rough argument. And excuse me for trusting my instinct and experience, but out of you two, you rather seem like the guy who would lose it like that. I’ve been wrong, and I’m sorry. I should have believed you. I’m really sorry. But my mistake doesn’t justify what you’re telling me now, Frank.”  
  
Frank sighed and looked at Gerard icily. Gerard hated having his eyes on him like that – judging and doubtful, pain hidden beneath aggression. For a few minutes they just stayed like that, looking at each other and breathing heavily, Frank from anger and Gerard from a mixture of agitation and suppressed tears. Then Frank huffed and took a step back, his arms falling to his sides. Gerard would’ve assumed he’d realized how unfair he’d treated him if it wasn’t for the bitter look still on his face. “Fine. Whatever, Gerard.”  
  
Then he turned around and disappeared into the living room. A couple of seconds later Gerard could hear him slam the bedroom door shut.  
  
“Shit,” Gerard breathed out shakily. He leaned against the wall and let himself sink to the floor slowly, taking in what had just happened. Fuck. Frank was pissed. Really pissed. Bert was pissed too, but compared to Frank, it didn’t seem to be that important anymore.  
  
Gerard instantly regretted everything he’d said. He shouldn’t have shouted, shouldn’t have told him he was wrong, because he was _right_. Frank was right. Gerard had mistrusted him and Frank definitely had the right to be angry at him for that. He felt so bad for doing what he’d done – it all had happened so fast. One minute everything was fine, and then… Fuck. Gerard hid his face in his arms and leaned on his knees, pressing his eyes shut. The tears were spilling out of them anyway, no matter how hard Gerard tried to keep them inside. He felt so sorry.  
  
He wanted to get up and apologize, but he knew that would only make matters worse now. Frank needed time for himself – he had made that fairly clear. But what would Gerard be doing in the meantime? He already knew – he would be sitting right here, crying and worrying, trying to think of something that would make things alright again.  
  
Maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal. Couples fought all the time, right? Frank would forgive him eventually, he had to. He loved him. Right? He’d said so.  
  
Gerard didn’t mean to be bitter, but it seemed like ever since Bert had stepped into his life again, Frank and him were having major difficulties. First Frank got super jealous and Gerard had to use his safeword during a beating, which led to Frank feeling incredibly guilty. And then Bert came storming into their bedroom, embarrassing the both of them. And now they had fought, and Frank had said horrible things. What would be next – Bert actually calling the police on Frank? Gerard didn’t want to blame Bert, because it wasn’t his fault, not really. The whole thing was just a huge misunderstanding. And Gerard’s stupidity. Yeah, mainly that. Yet it all was connected to Bert. Maybe it was time to break off contact with him. For the sake of Gerard’s relationship with Frank.  
  
He bit down on his lip and got his phone out of his pocket. Gerard didn’t want to do this; he’d loved Bert once. He didn’t want it to end like this, but it seemed like it was either him or constant arguments with Frank. And Frank was so, _so_ fucking important to Gerard.  
  
So he deleted Bert’s number with a heavy, shaky sigh and prayed things would become better now.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for ending it this way! I know that leaving you guys like this is kind of crude, but this chapter was really long already and I kind of like keeping up the tension, you know? But I am not a monster, so there will be another (really short) chapter posted sometime next week, so you won't have to wait the usual 6-7 days for the update. Plus, I'm working on the one for next weekend, so you should be able to read two more chapters before Christmas (at least I hope so :D)! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting! ^-^ ♥
> 
> And thanks to [mychemicallyromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance) for always being my beta!!


	24. Chapter 24

It was well past 10 pm when Gerard found himself brave enough to knock on the bedroom door. His knuckles barely touched the wood, and the noise he caused was scarcely audible. Quiet enough for Frank to just ignore it if he wanted to.  
  
A part of Gerard hoped Frank wouldn’t answer. He wanted to be able to pretend he would just be asleep already so he could just go to sleep, too. Sleeping on the couch would work just fine, Gerard wouldn’t care. And maybe tomorrow when he woke up, everything would be alright again.  
  
He’d spent the last hours sunk in remorse and worry, trying to find a way out of this disaster. In the end, he’d called Mikey who’d forced him to calm the fuck down – because Gerard had started crying again when repeating everything that had happened for his brother – and talked him through it. Mikey had told him things weren’t that bad; Frank was probably just hurt and already felt bad for insulting Gerard. He hadn’t told his brother what exactly Frank had said since that would involve telling him about their Dom/Sub relationship, and he was sure Mikey could keep living his life without that piece of information just fine.  
  
He had told him about Bert, though. That he had come here yesterday and shouted at them, demanding justice. Mikey couldn’t believe Bert would act up like this either and had agreed to talk to him in a couple of days. Maybe _he_ would be able to calm Bert. Mikey was just good at that.  
  
So after maybe half an hour with Mikey on the phone, Gerard was feeling better. Hearing the opinion of someone being on the sideline helped him rationalize the whole situation. Yet it still had taken him another hour to bring himself to where he was now; standing in front of the bedroom, shaking, praying.  
  
The part of him that didn’t want Frank asleep already was buzzing in hope and fear. He wanted to talk to him, wanted to get done with this already. He knew he couldn’t sleep on the sofa tonight, despite how desperately he tried telling himself so. Maybe lying down on the sofa would be alright, whatever, but _sleeping_? No. Gerard so wouldn’t get any sleep at all if Frank wouldn’t answer now.  
  
He held his breath and waited, seconds that seemed to last hours. Suddenly, _finally_ , that silence was broken, though.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Two words so simple, but Gerard’s whole body felt even shakier than before, his muscles tensing despite the incredibly large relief he was feeling. He let out a heavy sigh and took another breath in before slowly lowering his hand onto the doorknob and turning it, opening the door.  
  
The lamp on their nightstand was illuminating the room fairly well. Frank was lying on the bed, smoking a cigarette and looking at Gerard thoughtfully. Gerard couldn’t take it, his eyes hurried to the floor quickly as he stepped further into the room and closed the door behind himself.  
  
He had thought about what to say so well, but his head seemed to be empty now. There was nothing he could tell Frank, nothing that would make things alright again. Realizing how pathetic everything was, the tears started building up again and he sniffed involuntarily. Great, now Frank would be thinking he was trying to seem pitiful to make him forgive him. He didn’t want that. Maybe Gerard just _was_ pitiful.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Frank,” he finally found the courage to breathe out after about thirty seconds. “I feel so bad.”  
  
Gerard glanced at him hopefully, but Frank was just looking at him without responding. Quickly Gerard lowered his head again, feeling the lump in his throat increase. He knew he would be crying again within minutes, maybe seconds. Shit.  
  
“Please, talk to me,” he begged. He had intertwined his fingers in front of his body to stop himself from fidgeting nervously, and now he could feel them clutching his skin helplessly. “I don’t even expect you to forgive me, I know you can’t. I’m so sorry, Frankie, fuck… P-Please just _talk_ to me, please, say an-anything at all, just... I c-can’t sleep like this. Please.”  
  
First sobs started to escape his throat, no matter how hard he fought against them. He had the desire to drop to his knees again to show Frank how sorry he was, how badly he needed him, that he was _nothing_ without him.  
  
“Baby...” Frank eventually said silently. “I… it’s okay. It’s okay, everything is okay.”  
  
Gerard started crying then, shaking his head rapidly and hiding his face in his hands. “It- It’s _not_ , Frank. I’m so sorry f-for what I did, and what I said to you, o-of course you are right, you alw- always are. I’m so, so _fucking_ stupid. I’m so stupid, I don’t deserve you, _fuck_. Fuck!”  
  
“Shh, Gee, no. Don’t...” Frank began. Gerard could hear him get up from the bed, and mere seconds later Frank had wrapped his arms around Gerard tightly, pressing him close to his body.  
  
Gerard cried, feeling even more pathetic, but wrapping his arms around Frank’s upper body in response immediately, crying against his neck. “I’m s-so sorry. I’m horrible, I- I shouldn’t have c-called Bert, I should’ve t-trusted you, please d-don’t hate me. I’m sorry, Frank, I’m so-orry!”  
  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Frank’s hand was in Gerard’s hair, his lips against his temple, so soothing and loving that Gerard thought he must’ve fainted or something. This couldn’t be real. “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you, baby. You’re not horrible at all, you’re wonderful.”  
  
“N-No.” Gerard shook his head and hugged Frank tighter, unable to believe what he was telling him but wanting it to be true so badly. “No, I’m so fucking stupid. I m-made you so angry.”  
  
“I was just… disappointed. I thought you would trust me more, you know.”  
  
“I know. I don’t know why I d-didn’t believe you, I r-really should’ve. I’m so sorry. I l-love y-you so much!” He cried against him, wetting his shirt. Weirdly, Frank didn’t seem to mind.  
  
“I love you, too,” he whispered in his ear. The words shocked Gerard so much he managed to stop crying and just held his breath, unable to believe what Frank had just said.  
  
“R-Really?” he breathed out.  
  
“Duh,” Frank said with a slight chuckle. He grabbed Gerard’s shoulders and held him in front of him at arm length, looking him in the eye. Gerard closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to avoid getting looked at by him and just wanting to keep crying against the crook of Frank’s neck for the rest of the night. “Look at me?” Frank asked softly. “Please.”  
  
Gerard bit his lip and nodded, wiping those annoying tears out of his eyes and watching Frank hesitantly.  
  
“I love you. I love you a lot, nothing has changed about that, you hear me? I love you.”  
  
“B-But...” Gerard started, feeling himself tear up again.  
  
“No buts. I love you. A stupid argument like that won’t change that.”  
  
“But I-”  
  
“Shush. Just answer one question, okay?”  
  
“But, what-”  
  
Frank shook his head firmly. “Please?”  
  
Gerard nodded briefly and frowned. What would come next?  
  
“Do you love me, too?”  
  
“Of course!” Gerard spurted out, eyeing Frank in disbelief. “I told you, th-that’s why I’m fucking crying!”  
  
“I know. See? There’s nothing wrong. Everything’s okay. I love you and you love me. Nothing’s changed.” Frank offered him a small smile that Gerard couldn’t return just yet.  
  
“B-But I… I hurt you. I did horrible things... But I s-swear I was going to tell you ab-about it, really. I was going to t-tell you right away. Because you didn’t lie t-to me, and I will never lie to y-you.”  


“I know. It’s okay.”  
  
Gerard wasn’t nearly done talking. He had managed to calm down a little with Frank holding him so firmly, so he had somewhat found his train of thoughts again. “And I swear I-I would never just assume you l-lied to me. I thought I… I thought I was being clever or… fuck, I don’t know. I trust you so, so much. Please believe me that. And I don’t care about B-Bert. I will n-never talk to him again if that’s wh-what you want. I only c-care about you, Frankie, really. I already deleted h-his number, you can check my phone if you w-want, I don’t care, you can do anything-”  
  
“Gerard, I believe you! Would you listen to me for a second?” Frank asked him desperately. Gerard frowned but nodded, looking at Frank apologetically.  
  
“I’m just so sorry.”  
  
“I know. Listen, baby, I know you’re sorry, but you have nothing to apologize for. I understand why you did what you did, I’ve had plenty of time to think about it. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I have, I… I said some things to you that… weren’t really nice.” He slowly let go of Gerard’s shoulders and let his hands trail down his arms until he reached his fingers. Frank took Gerard’s hands into his own and squeezed them tightly to stop them from shaking so much. “I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean any of the things I said, I know you trust me because I trust you too. So of course, you can still talk to Bert. I know it probably didn't seem like this earlier, but I respect that you care about him and trust him, you've known him for such a long time. I was being selfish and stupid. And I'm sorry for what I said about you being desperate to... you know, to be treated the way I treat you. I know you need to trust the person doing it to you, and I feel really bad for saying that. I'm glad I can be the one giving it to you, you know? Using something like that against you wasn’t fair. Forgive me?”  
  
Gerard just bit his lip, newly up swelling tears keeping him from talking. He nodded and Frank sighed in relief, smiling at him again.  
  
“Thank you. Seriously, thank you a lot. I… I just. I get jealous a lot. I need you in my life, and I’m afraid someone will take you away. I wouldn’t know what to do then. And I’m especially careful when it comes to Bert because… because you already fell in love with him once, you know? What if it happens again? I need you, baby. I can’t let him take you away from me.”  
  
“Frankie...” Gerard croaked, shaking his head. “No. He won’t. Please don’t ever think that, alright? I love you, not him. He’s in the past, you’re my future. Okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Frank grinned and hesitated, but leaned forward to plant a brief kiss on Gerard’s lips. Gerard melted into his touch, his lips feeling so foreign, yet incredibly familiar, making his heart beat rhythmically again and his tears ebb away steadily. “So, are w-we… are we alright?”  
  
Gerard nodded and kissed him again, deeper and more passionately. He needed to feel him, his lips against his, his tongue in his mouth. So he pulled him closer and just _kissed_ him. Slowly and passionately and lovingly. And then he giggled and pulled away to look at him, unable to realize this was really Frank he was kissing again, who was asking him to forgive him and telling him he loved him. When he saw his hopeful eyes looking into his, he smiled even wider and kissed him once more. He felt so relieved, and happy, and just _done_.  
  
All he needed now was their bed and Frank’s strong arms, lots of kisses and hugs. And sleep.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, here's the mini-chapter I announced! Hope this could comfort you!
> 
> The next chapter will be a longer one again. It will be uploaded on Friday or Saturday ^-^
> 
> thanks for reading and commenting, guys! ♥


	25. Chapter 25

Gerard was practically buzzing in his seat when he drove home from work at about 4:30 the next afternoon. It had been another long and exhausting day, but one text message from Frank had lightened his mood and kept him from literally spooning his eyes out – Frank had told him he would be home at 3 today, so he would have enough time to prepare a little “surprise for his slut”, and he wouldn’t tell him what it was, no matter how much Gerard begged. He had even had to escape into the bathroom (during lunch break since he wasn’t allowed to stay away from his desk longer than 5 minutes anymore. His boss was _annoyed_ ) and took a picture of his hard cock, hoping that would change Frank’s mind.  
  
Well, it didn’t. It actually only worsened matters because Frank told him he would be punished for trying to seduce his dom like this, and he had specifically told him it wouldn’t be the kind of punishment Gerard enjoyed. In the same text he had ordered him to get his cock back into his pants and go back to work without further ado – And no, he was _not_ allowed to jerk off, not even if he did it really quickly. Deciding it would be best not to test his limits any longer, Gerard had sent a short apologetic text and did what Frank had wanted him to do. Work. Frank was paying way too much anyway, so Gerard could at least earn his little money. That wasn’t what Frank had said, of course not, he had never complained about Gerard earning not that much at all, but Gerard felt like it would be rude to risk getting fired and live off Frank’s money completely.  
  
And then it had finally been 4 and Gerard had jumped into his car, started the engine and off he was – stuck in a traffic jam. So it was taking him even longer than usual to get home, and his cock was so _hard,_ he felt like he was literally about to explode. He had palmed himself through his pants every so often in those thirty minutes he’d spent in his car but never dared to do anything more than that. He would have to tell Frank, and he seemed to be a little pissed already.  
  
The traffic light in front of Gerard turned red just when Gerard was approaching it, making him groan impatiently as he slowed down. He grabbed his phone from where he had tossed it on the passenger seat and quickly texted Frank.  
  
_I’m sorry this is taking so long. Traffic sucks. Be home in a few! xxx G_

Someone honked behind him and he looked up to see the traffic light having turned green, so he dropped his phone onto his lap and continued driving. Only a few seconds later he could feel his phone vibrate – of course right on his hard cock, the vibration making him groan involuntarily – meaning Frank had sent him an answer. The streets were so busy that Gerard didn’t dare check it, though, he wasn’t going to cause an accident. Well, that would be awkward to explain, he didn’t see the person walking in front of his car because he was too busy trying to convince himself not to jerk off and checking a text from his teasing ass boyfriend, who also, by the way, dominated him on a regular basis. Sounds like something that would happen to Gerard, though.  
  
He sighed in relief when he took a right and their new apartment came into view. Fuck, he needed to get up those stairs so fucking quickly. Not even the cigarette he’d been craving all afternoon seemed important enough to prolong seeing Frank a minute longer, so he parked his car right in front of the building and got out hurriedly. His heart was thumping excitedly, as usual, his hands sweaty and his breath already hitched. He got the phone out of his pocket to read Frank’s text while hurrying along the sidewalk, thinking it might contain further instructions. But what he saw made Gerard stop and his heart drop.  
  
_Sorry baby. Think what I planned for you will have to wait until tonight… xo_

Gerard groaned loudly and just barely managed to prevent himself from stomping his foot in frustration. That would’ve looked weird for anybody walking by, he was not a five-year-old, after all.  
  
_Man, why? I swear I’ve been a good boy, Frankie. What's wrong? :(_

He didn’t mean to pout, but he did. Why did Frank have to be such a fucking tease? Maybe Gerard could convince him? He still could put on his collar and beg Frank to use him. Or he could be really annoying and make him punish him. Basically _anything_ from Frank would be heaven right now.  
  
Gerard stomped up the stairs, now a lot less eager than before. His cock was still hard, but he didn’t feel that needy anymore, just rather disappointed because he had really tried to be good. Not good enough for Frank, apparently. Fuck. Maybe he hadn’t forgiven him yet? They had talked about their argument yesterday and Gerard had genuinely believed things were fine again, but what if Frank didn’t feel that way? He suddenly felt sick thinking Frank still might be mad at him. Everything was fine this night and this morning, Frank even seemed to be happy and everything this afternoon. So what had happened now?  
  
With another sigh Gerard unlocked the apartment door, expecting the worst. He would do _anything_ to make Frank forgive him, he just had to give him the chance. What he had done was so stupid. Gerard was so stupid. No wonder Frank kept getting mad at him…  
  
“F-Frankie?” he asked shakily, kicking his shoes off. He decided to put them on the cabinet Frank had placed there, knowing it would probably make him mad if he didn’t use it and just left his shoes in the middle of the hallway. He wanted to please him so badly, but couldn’t help but feel like everything he did was wrong.  
  
“I’m here, Gerard! In the living room!”  
  
Gerard bit his lip and followed Frank’s voice. He didn’t sound angry or mad. More like cheerful? Now Gerard was just confused.  
  
He opened the door and stepped inside, eyes darting around looking for Frank. And there he was, sitting on the sofa as usual, with the biggest grin on his face and a certain expectancy in his eyes. And there next to him, holding a glass of water in her hand and smiling at him somewhat reserved was-  
  
“Mom?”  
  
“Oh, you still recognize me? Don’t act so surprised!” the woman said, standing up and handing the glass to Frank who accepted it with a grin. Gerard felt himself shrink a little when his mother came storming towards him with an irritated expression on her face and a warning index finger pointed directly at him. “Didn’t think I’d turn up here, huh? You haven’t called me in ages! I didn’t even know you moved! I didn’t know you had a boyfriend! Nothing! When were you going to tell me about this?”  
  
“I-” Gerard gasped, but apparently, she wasn’t done yet.  
  
“I didn’t even know when you come home after work! Luckily Frank was here already, or I would’ve ended up waiting for you for an entire hour. You know how hot it is outside?”  
  
“It’s almost September and we live in _New Jersey_ , mom, it’s only like seventy-”  
  
“So you don’t mind your mother standing outside your apartment for 60 long minutes, waiting for her ignorant son’s arrival? I’m disappointed, Gerard! I wouldn’t even know where you live if your brother hadn’t told me he helped you move this weekend!” She had put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot furiously, eyeing her son expectantly. “So? What explanation do you have?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Gerard answered, shrugging and holding his hands in front of him defensively. “There- I… There was just so much to do, I don’t know. I feel really bad now… I’m sorry, mom.”  
  
“You’re lucky to have Frank. He was kind enough to let me in, and also told me about your relationship. I would be completely uninformed if it wasn’t for him!”  
  
“I know I’m lucky to have Frank,” Gerard said hesitantly, looking at Frank still sitting on the sofa and holding his mother’s glass, to see if he really wasn’t angry. He wasn’t, it seemed because he was just smiling at him and winked.  
  
The next second his view was blocked though as his mother decided now would be the best time for a hug, surprising him so much Gerard could only thank god he wasn’t having an erection anymore. Because she would have been able to feel that pressed up against her waist or something, and Gerard _absolutely_ could live without that experience. She wrapped his arms around Gerard’s upper body and forced his face against her shoulder almost roughly whilst patting her son’s head. Gerard would have been offended by the roughness if he hadn't known that was just what she was like – harsh, loud and maybe even aggressive, but behind all her actions was love, and she was just acting like this because she had missed Gerard. Plus, she was right – Gerard _had_ neglected her recently.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled into her shoulder, hearing his own voice muffled. “I promise I’ll stay in touch now?”  
  
“You’ll have to, now that I know your new address,” she told him with a huff and broke off the embrace. “So, don’t you wanna introduce me to your boyfriend properly?”  
  
“I...” Of course, it wasn’t like the both of them had already had more than half an hour to talk, right? Gerard was fairly sure his mom had gotten a good first impression of Frank already and was just saying that to tease him now, but looking at Frank’s grinning face, one of his perfect brows arched, he just sighed and nodded. “Sure. Why not. Mom, this is Frank Iero, my boyfriend. I love him and he loves me. Frank, this is Donna, my mom. She raised me and I’ve been making her life a piece of work for twenty years now. Hope you get along well.”

Frank laughed in an adorable way and actually reached out to shake Gerard’s mother’s hand with his free one. Gerard was fairly sure he had done just that a couple of minutes ago, but it was sort of nice to see it happen anyway – Frank was meeting his mother. Like, one of his parents. Fuck, this was getting serious, even if their meeting had been a coincidence and rather involuntary.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Frank drawled politely. “You have raised a really fine man, I must say.”  
  
Donna giggled at Frank and nodded. “I have. Unfortunately Mikey’s not here now so we’ll have to put up with my other son, Gerard...”  
  
“Mom,” Gerard whined. “I’m sorry I didn’t call, okay? Please don’t be mean.”  
  
“I’m just kidding, baby,” she clarified and took her glass of water again as she sat down on the couch, leaving some space between Frank and her so Gerard could sit there. “Come here?”  
  
Gerard nodded and went over to the sofa, stealing a brief kiss from Frank as he passed him by. Frank’s lips were warm and soft, his scent so familiar and welcoming, and Gerard just wanted to sit on his lap instead of the sofa. Naked. Bouncing up and down. He sighed and removed his lips from Frank’s to sit down next to him instead. He didn’t mind having his mom here, he really didn’t, it was kind of nice to see her again actually, but _today_? After a whole day of thinking about and craving Frank, his body and his cock and his lips, just everything. But now he had to sit here and talk to his mom somewhat politely about their relationship because he knew she was going to ask them about everything. Gerard hoped telling her Frank had moved into the apartment beneath his would be enough of an explanation as to how they had met each other. He certainly didn’t want to tell her they had gotten tipsy together and Gerard had tried to seduce Frank which ended in Gerard kneeling in front of Frank and Frank offering him to become his sub and – yeah, you’ve read what happened then.  
  
But before this disaster would start, he needed some food to at least try to keep himself alive when it was very likely the embarrassment would kill him in only a few minutes. He had assumed the weird feeling in his stomach was excitement and, later on, worry, but now as he had somewhat calmed down and could think straight again, he realized it was hunger. Which made sense considering he hadn’t eaten all that much today because he had used his lunch break otherwise.  
  
“Do we have any food, Frankie?” Gerard asked just as his mother opened her mouth to start (or continue – Gerard assumed she had already asked Frank a lot more than Gerard was comfortable with) her interrogation.  
  
“Yeah, I bought some groceries after work,” Frank told him with a weird smirk. “The fridge is full, baby. Just grab anything you like. There are sandwiches in the top shelf if you’re looking for something quick.”  
  
Gerard nodded and got up. “Okay, thank you.”  
  
As he went into the kitchen area, he could hear Frank and Donna talking happily. Of course he was glad they got along pretty well. Frank was important to Gerard, and so was his mother, and if he had the chance to prepare himself for the both of them meeting, he probably would have been really nervous and fidgety beforehand. After having caught him off-guard like that, he didn’t really know what to think. Like, he wished he would have gotten a minute to prepare Frank for his mother’s personality, or ask him not to tell her any details about their relationship because Frank seemed to be more than happy to talk about how Gerard liked to get punished and fucked and humiliated. Gerard assumed Frank was polite enough not to tell Gerard’s _parents_ about that – especially since he was the dominant one and well, most parents probably wouldn’t appreciate the person hurting their kids on a daily basis – but you never know, right? Maybe Frank thought it would fit in conversation, or decided Gerard’s mom was cool so she was fine to know. Gerard wanted to tell him to avoid that subject really badly, but as his mother was in the living room already, talking to Frank about something funny Gerard had apparently done when he was younger, he could only pray Frank wouldn’t talk about that. Ever. Gerard loved his mom, but this was something she really didn’t need to know.  
  
“And then, when he was about 14, he totally got into experimenting, you know?” he heard his mom tell Frank enthusiastically. “Whenever he was home alone, he used to put make-up on his face and hoped nobody would notice. I did, though, it’s kind of obvious when your lipstick is missing half an inch – don’t ask me what he was doing with all that lipstick – and there are red smears on the towel in the bathroom. But whenever we asked him, he pretended not to know anything!”  
  
“Mom, please,” Gerard whined as he got one of said sandwiches and a coke out of the now filled fridge and walked back towards the sofa.  
  
“Don’t worry, baby, it’s cute!” Frank assured him with a possibly record-breaking grin on his beautiful face. “Why did you never tell me?”  
  
“’cos it’s embarrassing as fuck.”  
  
“Language, Gerard.”  
  
“Mom, I’m 26.”  
  
“I don’t care how old you are, I always will criticize you if you don’t remember the manners I’ve taught you. Also, I don’t really appreciate you eating on the sofa – you will get the crumbs _everywhere_! And what is wrong with your doorbell nameplates? They’re not labeled – how will people know how to visit you?”  
  
“That works surprisingly well, Mrs. Way,” Frank threw in with a half-serious face.  
  
“Mom, I know, please. I appreciate your effort, but would you stop? This is our apartment, you know, we manage just fine. We will put our names there eventually, but we barely live here for, like, three days, so give us time, please? I honestly forgot.” Gerard felt exhausted already, this was also a reason why he had wanted to prepare himself and Frank before meeting his mom. Donna was kind, she really could be if she wanted to, but one of the things about her bothering Gerard the most was that she always found something she didn’t like about Gerard. _‘Mom, I got a B in that Math test I thought I was totally gonna fail. - Why didn’t you get an A? I bet other kids got an A’_ , ‘ _Mom, I cleaned my room. Can I go play now? - You forgot to clean the space under your bed, dear’, ‘Mom, I decided not to go to Art School just like you said and I have a job in an office now. - Son, you need to learn to grow up. I won’t be here forever to help you get along in life, you should make your own decisions.’_ Something like that. And now she even scolded him for eating on his own couch.  
  
She just sighed and nodded. “Fine, but I’m not cleaning this mess if you get the couch dirty...”  
  
“Mrs. Way,” Frank said, sensing Gerard was feeling uncomfortable. Gerard smiled at him briefly. “So earlier you said something about Gerard coming out of the closet? Can you explain how he told you?”  
  
“Frank,” Gerard growled, all gratitude gone. “Do you find it amusing to embarrass me so much I will never be able to look at you again?”  
  
“Just finding out about my boyfriend’s youth, what’s wrong with that?” Frank retorted sheepishly, and Donna agreed, of course.  
  
“That story isn’t even that bad,” she started, winking at her son. “I’ve already told him the one where you forgot your underwear in elementary school and didn’t want to change into your sports gear, so I had to come and-”  
  
“Mom,” Gerard begged.  
  
“Okay, okay. Anyway, it was a Sunday morning, I remember it really well...” And she started telling Frank about how Gerard had actually come out quite a few times involuntarily before actually telling his family (by wearing make-up, for example. Also, she’d once caught him watching gay porn – which Gerard hadn’t known until now and it made him turn red as a tomato, begging his mother not to talk about it and hiding his face in Frank’s shoulder) and had apparently spent all night thinking about telling his family he was gay. So on that Sunday morning he joined them having breakfast, which let Donna know something was up pretty soon because usually Gerard would sleep until at least 1 pm. Gerard sat down, took a deep breath, and said: ‘ _Mom. Dad. Mikey. I’m gay.’_ and then everybody looked at him in surprise for a couple of silent seconds until Mikey started giggling and babbled that he had known it all along, and then Gerard’s parents hugged him and told him it was fine and that they supported him, and that they were happy he trusted them enough to tell them. Gerard had felt really emotional back then, and he sort of regained that feeling hearing his mother tell Frank about it in all seriousness and with a satisfied smile on her lips. It somehow made her catching him jerking off a little less awkward, because Gerard knew she loved and trusted him 100%, even if she couldn’t always show that.  
  
“And we’re still supporting Gerard today,” she finished, looking at her son proudly. “He might not be perfect, but I’m glad he’s found his way in life.”  
  
“More like, _I_ found my Way,” Frank commented with a giggle, making Gerard laugh and want to kiss him. He leaned forward to plant an innocent one on Frank’s lips so his mother wouldn't feel weird. “Well, but I’m really glad you stand behind Gerard like this. My mom is more… conservative when it comes to my sexuality.”  
  
Gerard raised a brow. “Really? You never told me.”  
  
“Yeah, I know… Well you know my parents are divorced, right?” Gerard nodded. Frank had told him that at some point, but emphasized it wasn’t a big deal for him since it had happened in his early childhood years and he was perfectly fine growing up with his mother. “So like, I never had the chance to actually talk to them about it. I wasn’t even sure until my early twenties, probably because my mom kept telling me being gay was wrong and that stuff. You know? So I’ve had a couple of relationships with girls, but figured out that it just didn’t feel right. I called my mom to tell her about my sexuality after having a couple of beers, and I don’t think she appreciated a lot...”  
  
“Frankie, you need to tell me this kind of stuff,” Gerard stated concernedly. “I had no idea. Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Frank assured him with a grin. “I’m okay. My mom and I get along rather well, we just avoid talking about me liking boys instead of girls. You know?”  
  
“Frank,” Donna started seriously. “Do you want me to talk to your mother? My husband and I are utterly convinced being gay, or bisexual, or _whatever_ , is totally fine. I could try to change her mind if that would make you happy.”  
  
Frank offered her a warm smile, but shook his head. “Thank you, Mrs. Way. But I _am_ happy, really. It’s not a big deal! I didn’t mean to make you feel sympathetic or anything, I just thought I’d share my coming-out-story after you have told me Gerard’s. It’s fine, honestly.”  
  
“Okay, then,” Donna said. She was still eyeing Frank suspiciously to find out whether he was telling the truth, but seemed to be pleased after a few minutes so she kept talking about Gerard’s teenage-years merrily.

**

  
  
Frank was all over Gerard as soon as the door closed behind Donna. He was pressing him against the wall, using his body weight to immobilize him and pinning his wrists high above his head so everything Gerard could do was whimper and hump Frank’s crotch.  
  
“P-Please, come on,” he panted as Frank kissed him where his neck met his shoulders, biting down on the muscle eagerly and making Gerard moan and buck his hips up. “Jesus, Frankie, I- I’ve been waiting all day, please, please just fuck me, shit-”  
  
“First of all,” Frank growled deeply. He loved seeing Gerard shiver as his he breathed hotly against the wet skin of his neck. “This is not how you address me or talk to me. This will worsen your punishment.”  
  
Gerard whined and Frank grinned against his neck before biting down on his pulse and making him shudder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, sir,” he babbled as he kept twitching and turning under Frank’s touch. “Please, I just need-”  
  
“Secondly,” Frank continued coolly. “You can be sure I will not _just fuck you_. I have a surprise for you, remember? Because of that and your punishment, you will have to wait. I wasn’t planning on gagging you, but I will have to if you keep being so damn impatient.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Gerard repeated breathlessly. “Please-”  
  
“And I also don’t remember asking for your input now!” Frank barked, biting down on Gerard’s neck again. He squealed loudly, but Frank was there to catch the noise with his mouth, the fierce kiss enough to shut Gerard up efficiently. They were making out roughly, bodies rutting together, teeth clashing and tongues playing as they panted and moaned into each other’s mouths.  
  
“Bedroom,” Frank managed to hiss against Gerard’s lips, making the man whine and nod eagerly. “You want your punishment first?”  
  
“Y-Yes, sir.”  
  
So, of course, he didn’t object or protest when Frank pulled him into the bedroom and made him bend over as soon as they had reached the bed, so Gerard was supporting himself with his hands on the mattress and his ass high in the air, ready for Frank to use it in any way he wanted.  
  
“Your body is so fucking beautiful,” Frank told him quietly as he let his hand rub over Gerard’s clothed butt softly. “Such a shame you never know to behave so I have to hurt you, hm?”  
  
Gerard whimpered and pressed back into Frank’s hands, eager to feel the pain Frank had promised him. Frank laughed. “Fuck, you really love the idea of feeling pain, hm? Love feeling your skin prickle and the bruises when I’m done with you?”  
  
“Yes! Yes, sir,” Gerard answered honestly, moaning when Frank opened his pants and pulled them and his underwear down with one swift movement, leaving them pooling around Gerard’s ankles. He made him step out of the pile of clothes so Gerard was completely naked from the waist down. His warm hands rubbed over Gerard’s cheeks again teasingly. He grinned seeing how keen Gerard was for this, and he couldn’t wait to see how desperate he would become once he told him what his actual punishment was going to be. His sub couldn’t just get away with touching himself without his dom’s permission, sending him naughty pictures to try and make him change his mind, and then even demanding things from him and rutting against his body for his own pleasure – it had been quite a while since Frank had punished Gerard last, well, _properly_ punished him, and he couldn’t wait to do it again. His cock was rock-hard, his hands eager but calm, his breath and heartbeat accelerated. And fuck, Gerard’s ass was so pretty. The sight of his pale, mostly unmarked skin was stunning. Frank couldn’t wait to mark him up again.  
  
“I know,” he responded after a few minutes of torturing Gerard with silence as he admired his beauty. “And that’s why me hurting you won’t be your complete punishment today. I will give you 15 with the riding crop, but that’s only part of it. You’ve been real bad, baby, you need to learn how to obey me again. I’ve been neglecting it.”  
  
“S-Sir, no,” Gerard begged, earning a harsh slap on his right ass cheek. He moaned and dug his fingers into the sheets as the wave of pain ebbed through his body, and Frank watched the first red spot shaped like a handprint forming on his ass.  
  
“To make you obedient again, I have something else in mind,” Frank explained sedately, ignoring Gerard’s pleas and whimpers. “You won’t cum today. I know you’ve been horny all day long and you need it really bad, and that’s just why I won’t let you. You need to learn that you can’t just do what you want, baby, I am the one who decides what is good for you.”  
  
Gerard gasped sharply and shook his head, frantically trying to change Frank’s mind. “Please, don’t- I swear I’ll be good now, please, sir. I’d do anything to please you, fuck, I can be so good for you!”  
  
“I hope so. Because for everything you do that displeases me, I will add one entire day of you not cumming. And it would be such a shame not to see you cum for a couple of days, baby. You look so pretty when you cum, all sweaty and desperate, so damn hot. So you better think about your actions a bit better tonight. Therefore, I don’t want to hear any more words coming out of that pretty mouth of yours unless I’ve asked you to speak first. You will not move until I tell you to. I will not do you the favor of putting a cock ring on you, because where would the fun be if you actually can’t cum anyway? Tonight I want you to prove to me how good you can be by sheer force of will. Or your punishment will get even worse, and trust me, you don’t wanna find out what is awaiting you if you cum tonight. Is that clear?” Frank took a deep breath after talking so much and grinned, looking down at his sub’s trembling body.  
  
“Yes, sir,” he merely answered shakily, his body completely still, just as Frank had ordered him to.  
  
“Good boy.” Frank caressed his ass cheek approvingly and nodded. God, Gerard was hot. So obedient if he wanted to, holy shit. “I want you to take your shirt off and then bend over the bed again. In the meantime, I will get the things we will be needing. You won’t look. You will close your eyes and keep them shut until I tell you to open them again.”  
  
Gerard nodded and didn’t answer because Frank hadn’t asked him a question, which Frank happily acknowledged.  
  
“Just because we haven’t done this in a couple of days – do you remember your safeword?” he asked.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“It’s coffee, sir,” Gerard answered silently. Frank nodded and patted his ass contentedly, loving to hear Gerard talk to him like this.  
  
“Very good. Now close your eyes and do as I said, I will be back in a few minutes.”  
  
He gave Gerard’s ass one last squeeze before stepping backward. First, he got a riding crop, a blindfold, several ropes and a butt plug out of the box in his wardrobe, placing them on the bedside table quietly before leaving the room to get the things he had bought earlier for Gerard’s surprise.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, folks! ^-^


	26. Chapter 26

The first blow ripped through the air, breaking the silence at once. Gerard yelped in pain and surprise, thrashing his head back as his fingers dug deeper into the sheets, making Frank’s lips curl into a satisfied smile.  
  
“One, sir,” Gerard hissed out under his breath. Frank hadn’t even told him to count, but seeing how willing he was to apply what he had learned during other beatings made him really proud of his slut. He raised his hand again slowly before bringing the riding crop down onto Gerard’s ass the second time, enjoying the sound of leather meeting skin harshly and seeing Gerard’s whole body react to the painful touch. “Two, sir,” he counted obediently.  
  
Frank repeated the process four times more until he could see the first result of the punishment. Those small red bruises began to form on Gerard’s ass, creating such a nice contrast to the rest of his pale skin. Frank couldn’t resist, he let his fingers trail over the hurting area of skin tenderly, feeling how warm the affected sections were under his cool fingers. Gerard groaned when he dug his fingers in a little rougher to inflict pain on the center of Gerard’s right ass cheek. “You’re gonna look so hot when I’m done with you,” he promised the submissive man silently as he kept caressing his ass. “Looks so fucking good already.”  
  
“Thank you, s-sir,” Gerard muttered, sounding grateful for the soft touch instead of repetitive blows.  
  
“Welcome, slut. Ready to take the remaining 9?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Frank slapped Gerard’s cheek softly before going back to the first part of his punishment. The keeper of the crop continued marking his skin beautifully as Gerard kept moaning out numbers. When they had reached eleven, Frank made Gerard spread his legs wider so he could place the last four hits on the insides of his thighs, purposefully delivering the blows not as hard and really carefully so Gerard wouldn’t get _actually_ hurt and he wouldn’t hit his nuts or something by accident. His hole was nicely on display for Frank’s hungry eyes now, adding even more to the want boiling inside of him. Gerard seemed to really like the alternation too; he whined loudly when the crop first made contact with the skin of his pale legs and hissed delicately when the pain buzzed through his body.  
  
“Twelve, sir,” Gerard panted. His legs were shaking and his hands were twisted in the sheets as he fought an inner battle to remain still for his dom. Frank loved seeing the effect he and his mighty tool had on Gerard, and didn’t hesitate to whip Gerard’s left thigh next.  
  
“Fuck,” he heard Gerard curse under his breath, the mixture of pain and lust sending shivers down Frank’s spine and right to his throbbing cock. “Thirteen, sir, thank you.”  
  
“Good boy,” Frank praised him proudly. “Only two more, and then the first part of your punishment will be over. You good so far?”  
  
“Yes, sir. Please keep going, I’m ready,” Gerard whispered, sounding turned on and wanton.  
  
“Shit, I love you so much,” Frank panted out as he heard how much Gerard was enjoying this. “You’re so fucking perfect.”  
  
“I love you too – Ah!” Gerard moaned when Frank hit his right thigh again, barely giving him time to gasp out the next number before planting one last, forceful strike on his left thigh.  
  
“Such a good slut,” Frank muttered. Both of them were breathing hard already, and Frank couldn’t wait to hear Gerard make all those other noises for him later on. He let the keeper of the riding crop trail up Gerard’s thighs to his ass, slowly and tenderly, following the curves of his body. Gerard moaned when Frank eventually guided the tool to his hole, just resting it there, visibly driving the man insane. “Why can’t you always be like this, hm? Why do I always have to punish you?”  
  
Gerard stayed silent and merely whimpered again. He seemed to think Frank had asked a rhetorical question, but he did actually want an answer. “Speak,” he ordered, hitting the sensitive bud of muscles with the crop softly.  
  
“Shit,” Gerard panted as Frank let the crop wander away from his ass and up his spine, watching as his sub’s hole fucking twitched. “I’m sorry, sir. I- I don’t know why I keep messing up, I guess you’ve just… spoiled me.”  
  
“Oh?” The keeper had reached Gerard’s shoulder blades that he also traced slowly. “So this is my own fault?”  
  
The submissive man shook his head quickly. “No!” he said loudly. “That’s not what I meant to say, sir, I’m sorry! I just… I’m just an ungrateful slut, sir. Forgive me.”  
  
“Whose slut are you, baby?” Frank asked him.  
  
“Yours, sir. I’m all yours, your pathetic little slut.”  
  
Frank whipped his sub’s shoulder. “I didn’t give you permission to insult my property. Do you really think I would put up with a pathetic slut, someone I would consider unworthy?”  
  
“No, of course not, sir,” Gerard answered, hissing when Frank hit his shoulder blade again. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“You really deserve your punishment now, whore,” Frank told him darkly. “Don’t you ever call yourself pathetic again. I take that insult personally because I think you’re the most amazing human being in the entire world. Do you understand that?”  
  
“Th-Thank you, sir. Yes, I understand, sir.”  
  
“So, what kind of slut are you?” Frank inquired. He knew Gerard was modest when it came to stuff like this, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to allow him to call himself pathetic – ungrateful, yeah, Frank could live with that, and maybe it was sort of true because Gerard should really have learned not to touch himself without Frank’s permission by now, and this was why he’d earned his punishment in the first place – but Gerard, his wonderful Gerard, was _not_ pathetic. What would he call himself next – ugly? Dumb? He didn’t want to make this a big deal, but it was just something he couldn’t let happen.  
  
“I’m always t-trying to be a g-good slut, sir,” Gerard told him shakily, making Frank smile fondly.  
  
“That’s right, you’re the _best_ slut. What else, baby, what else are you for me?”  
  
Gerard shook his head, visibly uncomfortable although all Frank could see of him was his back. “I… I don’t know, sir. I’m sorry.”  
  
“You’re sexy,” Frank told him, leaning forward to kiss Gerard’s spine briefly. He wanted him to know that this was part of their play, but he also was serious, and he was going to make Gerard see how hot he was to him. “You’re my sexy little whore. You’re so fucking hot, Gee. Make me horny all the fucking time.”  
  
“Thank you, Frankie,” Gerard answered gingerly. Frank could hear the smile on his lips and his smile became bigger as he kissed his back again before withdrawing and fully slipping back into his dominant role.  
  
“Are your eyes still closed, slut?” he asked, picking up the buttplug from the nightstand and the bottle of lube from the drawer.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Very good. Keep them closed.” He opened the cap, enjoying the sight of Gerard’s body tensing when he heard to familiar sound, and chuckling under his breath. After applying some lube on his digits, Frank eased his middle finger into Gerard’s tight hole without further ado. The man gasped and pushed back onto Frank wantonly until the whole digit had disappeared inside him. Frank withdrew it quickly to add his index finger and guided the both of them into his sub’s ass roughly. Gerard didn’t deserve thorough preparation, and Frank knew he also didn’t really want it. He enjoyed the burning sensation way too much. Hungrily Frank watched as his fingers disappeared into Gerard a couple of times, smiling to himself. Gerard looked so fucking hot as he stretched around Frank’s fingers, taking them so flawlessly, sucking in knuckle after knuckle of his inked digits. Frank watched as the letters tattooed on his fingers reappeared from Gerard’s ass, first the colorful ‘W’ and the ‘E’ of his ‘HALLOWEEN’ tattoo, then the ‘O’ and the ‘K’ from his ‘BOOKWORM’ one. He kind of got lost in it, Gerard’s constant moans and gasps creating some kind of background music to it, making Frank want to keep fingering his boyfriend forever. If it wasn’t for the almost painful throb in his jeans, that is, and also he sort of needed to hurry because there was a mold of ice cubes placed next to him on the nightstand, and he really wanted to use them on Gerard before they would melt.  
  
He planted an open-mouthed kiss on Gerard’s ass cheek before forcing himself to withdraw altogether, not wanting to reward Gerard when he was supposed to be punished. Instead, he now placed the plug against his entrance after covering it in lube generously, pressing inside without a word. Gerard gasped and his breath hitched in his throat when Frank turned on the vibrations, smirking to himself because he knew this was going to be _hell_ for Gerard. He remembered the last time they had used this plug, when Frank had decided to turn on the vibration when they were watching a movie, and how Gerard had turned into a begging mess within seconds. But Frank wanted to test his sub, he wanted to see how good he really could be.  
  
That didn’t mean Gerard’s writhing body didn’t turn him on, though. Fuck no. Gerard was buzzing already, his body trembling worse than before, his skin flushed and pink. Yet he kept his mouth shut just as Frank had told him to.  
  
“You good?” he asked softly, caressing Gerard’s red ass and smearing the remaining lube on his fingers all across it in the process.  
  
Gerard nodded. “Yes, sir,” he answered hoarsely. “I’m good.”  
  
“Lay down on your back. Hands over your head and legs spread and bent.”  


Frank took a step back and watched his sub comply. He crawled onto the bed and assumed the position Frank had ordered, whining a little when his ass touched the mattress for the first time.  
  
“We’ll apply some ointment later,” Frank promised him with a caring smile. “Does it hurt bad?”  
  
“No, it’s okay, sir. Feels good. Thank you,” Gerard answered submissively, making Frank’s heart swell with more pride. He was so well-behaved, so polite, it was amazing. And hot as fuck.  
  
“That’s my sweet little pet,” he muttered. He picked up the rope he had placed on the nightstand and tied Gerard’s wrists to the headboard firmly, one to either side so he was nicely spread and vulnerable. Then he also fixated Gerard’s legs with more rope so he couldn’t unbend them anymore and his feet were placed steadily on the mattress with his hole on display for Frank. Lastly, he grabbed the blindfold and moved it over Gerard’s head, disabling him from seeing even if he was allowed to open his eyes. What Frank was about to do to him was based on Gerard not knowing what would happen next, so the blindfold was essential.  
  
Gerard didn’t resist Frank and just let him do what he wanted, merely moaning or gasping when Frank tied his wrists or caressed sections of his skin. When he was tied up, Frank looked at him in satisfaction. Gerard looked so fucking hot, immobile and completely at Frank’s mercy, flexing his muscles against the rope around his body, his cock hard and heavy against his stomach, jerky breaths escaping his slightly opened mouth. _Fuck_. Frank could hear the strong vibration of the plug in Gerard’s ass buzzing, making his legs tremble a bit, but he was trying hard to keep still.

  
With a proud grin, Frank grabbed the first ice cube from the mold and popped it into his own mouth, swirling his tongue around it to make it melt faster. In the meantime he got another one and took it between his thumb and forefinger to let it hover over Gerard’s right nipple. He wondered if he could feel the cold already although the cube wasn’t touching his bare skin just yet, but decided not to give him enough time to realize what was about to come, so he lowered it quickly and let it touch the tip of Gerard’s nipple just barely. Gerard gasped and cursed under his breath, his body instantly bucking up.  
  
Frank moaned at the sight and started playing with his sub's left nipple using his other hand. Gerard threw his head back against the pillow and moaned loudly. His noises alone were enough to make Frank feel like he was about to cum right in his fucking pants, but knew he would want to cum later when he was inside of Gerard. That wouldn’t happen all too soon, though, so he let go of Gerard’s left nipple to palm himself through the thick material of his jeans, groaning at the long awaited friction. Gerard licked his lips hungrily at the noise of Frank moaning and bucked up more desperately. Frank decided he had waited long enough and leaned down to tease Gerard’s nipple with his tongue. The man shuddered at the unexpected cold sensation – the ice cube in Frank’s mouth had nearly molten by now. Frank chuckled and let his cold tongue trail up Gerard’s chest, leaving him shuddering and gasping until he had reached his mouth. He kissed his sub deeply, his tongue dipping into his eager mouth. Gerard moaned and reciprocated, his tongue feeling incredibly hot stroking Frank’s freezing one.  
  
“Baby, shit,” Frank whispered against his mouth as he continued to rub the ice cube over Gerard’s chest. “Fucking- fucking look at you. You’re so damn hot.”  
  
“S-sir,” Gerard uttered breathlessly. “ _Please_. I- I need...”  
  
Frank kissed him again to shut him up, a lot more forcefully so Gerard was reminded he wasn’t to demand anything. He bit down on his lower lip and elicited another delicious sounding moan from Gerard’s throat before pulling back completely. Gerard whined and yanked at his restraints, but had to find Frank had done a good job and his efforts were for nothing. Frank smiled and sat back so he wasn’t touching Gerard anymore apart from where his fingers were pressing the melting ice cube to his body. He loved watching him squirm as he moved the cube over his stomach, leaving a wet trail behind. Gerard’s muscles tensed and relaxed, his skin moving beautifully beneath Frank’s touch as his chest raised and sank quickly and he moaned desperately. Slowly Frank moved the ice cube closer towards Gerard’s hard cock, but he wouldn’t let it touch it. The cube was nearly molten and Frank loved watching him mewl and silently beg for him to do anything at all way too much to give in just yet. So he kept rubbing it over Gerard’s lower stomach and those parts of his legs that weren’t covered in strings of rope until it was nothing but a cold drop of water. Frank then licked over the section of Gerard’s skin that the lastly remaining bit of ice had molten on, making Gerard yelp at the sudden warmth.  
  
He pulled back and took two more cubes out of the mold. The first one was placed on Gerard’s lower stomach, right on his belly button, which made Gerard gasp and moan out shakily. Frank nudged the other cube against his sub’s lips, urging him to open his mouth. He complied after only a few seconds and Frank shoved the ice cube past his warm lips.  
  
“Keep that in for me,” Frank told him with a smirk Gerard couldn’t see and kissed his jaw when Gerard whimpered and nodded. Frank continued pressing kisses to his jaw and neck, his chest and stomach until he reached the ice cube. He then climbed between Gerard’s parted legs and slid the cube lower, passing by his dick without paying attention to it despite how desperately Gerard started to mewl when he was so close to it. He should be thankful Frank didn’t touch him there since he wasn’t allowed to cum anyway, but Gerard seemed to be completely oblivious to that logic as he was just lost in his pleasure and want. Frank grinned as he trailed the ice further down, past his balls until it was resting right above Gerard’s entrance, circling it. The man jolted when Frank unexpectedly removed the buttplug and placed it right next to Gerard’s dick on his stomach so the vibrations would tease him there, too. Frank pressed a finger inside his already stretched hole until it was in all the way to wiggle it lightly. He curled his finger lightly and made a _come here_ -motion, finding Gerard’s prostate in no time and making him moan loudly, his head tipped back and his mouth opened. Frank watched him shut his mouth again quickly so the ice cube wouldn’t fall out of it. With a broad and satisfied grin, Frank watched Gerard bite his lip instead fiercely, groaning loudly. His finger slid out of Gerard again, making him whine and buck his hips up in frustration, but Frank was quick to replace it with the small round cube. Gerard shuddered and gasped, moaning like a whore and almost choking on the ice cube in his mouth in the process. Frank snickered silently and pressed his tongue into Gerard’s ass next to the cube that had almost molten already. He started to fuck Gerard with his tongue, his hands placed on either thigh of his sub for support as he repeatedly dug into the tight hole, sometimes only with the tip of his tongue to tease the man in front of him, sometimes moving it in all the way to make him moan even louder.  
  
“F-Fuck,” Gerard breathed. “Please, shit, please-”  
  
Frank pulled back and slapped his thigh. “That would make another day, baby,” he reminded him softly. “Be a good boy for me.”  
  
Gerard shook his head, his hips bucking up in desperate need of friction. The only thing he accomplished was the buttplug sliding off his stomach which made him groan loudly. “N-No, sir, please, may I talk? _Please_.”  
  
“Okay then,” Frank decided with a dramatic sigh. One of his fingers pushed into Gerard’s ass again, his other hand pressing him down onto the mattress because he kept rutting his hips. “What do you want to say, slut?”  
  
“Please, this is- this is _too_ much,” Gerard began, his voice hoarse and barely audible over his heavy breaths. “Please, let me cum, sir. I, I _can’t_!”  
  
“Yes, my pet, you can.” He pressed another finger into him, scissoring them as he watched the desperation in Gerard’s face increase. God, he wished he could see his eyes, those beautiful hazel ones looking at him, begging for more. But this still wasn’t everything Frank had planned for Gerard, so he would have to wait. “This is your punishment, remember? I won’t let you cum, and if you keep begging, I will add another day.”  
  
“Sir, _please_ ,” Gerard tried again, sounding close to tears. “Please, please let me cum. I- I’m so fucking close, you’re so good...”  
  
“Do you want to use your safeword?” Frank asked cautiously.  
  
“N-No,” the man answered immediately, shaking his head. “No, but fuck-”  
  
“Then I’m not letting you cum. Hopefully this will teach you what happens if you misbehave, my slut.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I learned my lesson, I will never send you naughty pictures again, sir, please, just-”  
  
“Are you sure you’re able to hold back one entire day more, Gerard? Because that is what is about to happen if you say one more word.”  
  
Gerard whimpered but closed his mouth, shaking his head lightly. Frank smirked and removed his fingers with a sigh to replace them with the buttplug lying on the bed next to Gerard’s waist, even turning the vibration a bit lower for him. “Good boy,” he said, feeling satisfied with his sub for now. He knew this was a hard challenge for Gerard, and he appreciated his obedience a lot. So he had earned to step on to the nicer part of Frank’s surprise for him. “You’re doing so good, baby,” Frank continued as he got up to grab something else from the nightstand and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. “I’m so proud of you. Keep being so wonderful and I might have forgiven you by the end of the day. Now, open that pretty mouth of yours.”  
  
Gerard moaned in response and parted his lips without hesitation, making Frank smile even wider.  
Earlier, when Frank had stood in the supermarket, he had found himself eager to try out new things. So, to expand Gerard and his sex life, he had bought fruits he was going to try on his sub. Just grapes to begin with, because he had never really done this before and didn’t know if he or Gerard were into it or not, but he figured it would be kind of hot to feed Gerard the grapes, it would show his sub’s position and how much he depended on Frank. He had bought a box of said fruits with a semi hard-on, imagining how pretty Gerard would look parting his delicate lips for him, how surprised he would be once he’d find out what Frank was guiding into his mouth and the beautiful noises he would be making.  
  
Frank parted one green grape from the others and let it drop into Gerard’s eagerly opened mouth so it landed on his tongue. With a smile he watched Gerard act exactly the way he had expected him to, he gasped in surprise at the foreign object in his mouth, then circled it with his tongue, unable to decide what to do with it.  
  
“You need to chew, honey,” Frank helped him. Gerard nodded and bit down on the soft pulp, his eyebrows shooting up.  
  
“Is that-”  
  
“Don’t speak.” Gerard nodded quickly and continued chewing the grape, swallowing it after a couple of seconds. “More?” Frank asked, already holding the next grape in his hand. Gerard nodded and parted his lips. “You need to verbally answer me when I ask you a direct question, slut,” Frank rebuked, half-serious. “Show me some respect and gratitude for feeding you.”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir, I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to talk,” Gerard apologized quickly. “Yes, please, sir, I would like to have more.”  
  
“That’s a good boy.” Frank brought the grape up to Gerard’s mouth again who instantly parted his lips and accepted the fruit gratefully. “Does it taste good?”  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you.”  
  
Frank tucked the next grape between his own teeth and leaned down to kiss Gerard, pushing it into his mouth. The man moaned when Frank pulled back again, his fingers twitched high above his head as if he tried to keep his dom close. Frank watched him swallow and part his lips again promptly to show he was ready for more.  
  
“Getting greedy?” Frank teased, but guided the next one into his mouth.  
  
“No, I’m sorry,” Gerard answered hastily as he chewed. “Just trying to be good for you, sir.”  
  
Frank smiled and caressed his sub’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “I know, baby. You’re doing so good.”  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
“I’ll give you two options,” Frank began. His hand trailed down Gerard’s neck until it was trailing over his stomach, his fingers drawing tiny circles on the wet skin there. “Option number one: I will continue feeding you some grapes. Option two: I will fuck you now.”  
  
Gerard was obviously expecting some kind of twist to it, holding his breath and waiting for Frank to continue talking, but there was, in fact, no twist at all. Frank could already guess which one Gerard would choose, he was a needy little slut after all, but he just wanted to hear him beg him to fuck him, basically use him for Frank’s, and _only_ Frank’s, pleasure because he knew he wasn’t allowed to cum.  
  
“Option two, p-please,” Gerard whispered after a few seconds of silence. “Please fuck me, sir.”  
  
Frank popped one last grape into his own mouth and nodded, grinning to himself smugly as he moved between Gerard’s opened legs. He grabbed the lube to slick himself up after opening his pants quickly, then pulled the vibrator out of Gerard’s ass, making him gasp. He thrust inside without saying a word, pushing into Gerard’s tight heat with one fast movement until he was buried inside him balls deep.  
  
“Shit, baby,” Frank moaned. He had fucked Gerard so many times by now, and still his incredible tightness was overwhelming to him. Gerard was so _fucking_ tight, his warm walls clenching around him, making Frank feel like he was having sex with a virgin. “Fuck.”  
  
“Sir,” Gerard whined as he rocked his hips up against Frank, his mouth open. “Please use me, fuck me so hard and fill me up with your cum.”  
  
“Yeah?” Frank breathed out as he started building a pace, pushing into Gerard deeply and slowly to tease him and make him beg more. He had such a dirty mouth, holy fuck, and Frank died to hear more of that. “You want that?”  
  
Gerard nodded and whined hungrily. “Yes, _so_ bad,” he cried out. “Harder, please fuck me harder, I wanna feel you take me relentlessly, wanna feel all of you, _please_!”  
  
Frank groaned and started thrusting in and out of his sub faster, unable to hold himself back any longer. “God, you’re such a good whore, baby. So tight for your Master.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Gerard moaned. “I’m your whore, only yours. Please use me.”  
  
Frank felt himself coming really close already. God, he was so getting off on Gerard talking to him like this; it made him feel powerful and strong and just so fucking horny. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on either side of Gerard’s body and kissing his lips forcefully, his hips moving faster and faster. Gerard cried out when Frank shifted a little and was now purposefully slamming into his prostate with every thrust, smiling as their tongues collided over and over and Gerard moaned into his mouth desperately. The familiar warmth started pooling in Frank’s lower stomach and his muscles started tensing as he felt his balls slapping against Gerard’s ass repeatedly. He was so close, so ready to shoot his load into Gerard and watch it drip out of him, but he wanted to hold it just a little longer. Slowing down and panting hard, he moved to kiss and nibble on Gerard’s neck. It felt like it had been way too long since he had left hickeys there, so he sucked on different sections of Gerard’s skin, making him moan and buck up against him, silently begging to pick up a faster pace.  
  
“You’re so fucking hot, Gee,” Frank breathed against his neck as he moved further up to nibble on his earlobe. “Fucking love you so much.”  
  
“I love you, too,” Gerard gasped. He had thrown his head to one side so Frank could mark him up without hindrance and as long as he wanted. “You’re so damn handsome, and you’re so strong, and you feel so fucking _big_ inside me, holy shit-”  
  
“Yeah?” Frank fucked into him faster, Gerard talking like this making it impossible to ignore his large need to cum any longer. “Tell me more, baby, how does it feel to get tied up and fucked?”  
  
Gerard groaned wantonly, moving his hips in sync with Frank as much as he could with all the rope around his legs. “I f-feel so fucking good, sir,” he explained in between moans. “You make me feel so dirty, so wanted-”  
  
“And how does my cock feel inside you, whore?”  
  
“It’s so huge,” Gerard moaned. “Feels like you’re ripping me apart, sir, but I keep wanting more because I’m such a slut for you.”  
  
Frank sped up yet a little more, feeling himself close to his release. He gripped the sheets tighter and prepared himself for his orgasm, closing his eyes. “That’s right, baby,” he choked out. “You’re my slut. Gonna cum, Gee, gonna cum so hard-”  
  
“Please cum in my ass, Master,” Gerard begged in a desperate voice, and that was it for Frank. He groaned loudly, hiding his face in his sub’s neck as he kept pounding into him, feeling the intense sensation of pleasure streaming through his body as his cock was throbbing inside Gerard, his cum spurting out of it.  
  
“Gerard,” Frank moaned as his thrusts became sloppier until his orgasm was over and he started feeling dizzy and boneless. “Gee, _fuck_...”  
  
“Yeah, Frankie, that was so fucking good,” Gerard panted out, groaning when Frank pulled his cock out of his ass. “May I… May I cum now? Please?” Frank pushed the blindfold up so he could see his pretty eyes again, earning a smile from Gerard as he blinked fast, adjusting to the brightness.  
  
Frank chuckled and shook his head. “Uh-uh, baby. Punishment is punishment, no matter if we’re still fucking or not. You need to learn you lesson.”  
  
“I did learn my lesson,” Gerard pouted, eyeing Frank pleadingly. “Please, Frankie, I’m so hard – Let me just jerk off, you don’t even need to do anything. _Please_.”  
  
“Stop begging or it’s two days,” Frank reminded him as he got off the bed and began untying Gerard’s wrists. “Don’t make me punish you even harder.”  
  
Gerard huffed but nodded, defeated. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”  
  
“That’s better, baby. So, what do you wanna do now? How about you choose a movie, I make some noodles or whatever, and we cuddle on the couch afterwards?”  
  
“Okay,” Gerard smiled, kissing him when his body was free of the rope and he could move again freely. “But don’t touch my cock, okay? Please don’t tease me anymore, I swear I’m gonna cum if you do.”  
  
“Aww, but you’re so hot when you’re all needy and desperate,” Frank taunted, but nodded. “Okay, no teasing for you then. Come on, let’s get us cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)
> 
> also, happy new year, guys! hope your 2017 will be awesome. ♥


	27. Chapter 27

“Frankie?“

Frank groaned, trying to make his grumpiness noticeable even though he knew it was dark. It had to be – it was in the middle of the night and he was asleep, or he would _like_ to be asleep, but a certain somebody was gripping his shoulders lightly and breathing right into his fucking face, tickling him, so all he could do was roll over and hide his face in the pillow. It was so warm and soft, just right to disappear in it and dive right back into a pleasant and comfortable sleep, wrapped in a cuddly blanket, maybe dream about some awesome band he was watching, or a day at the amusement park, or yesterday’s movie night with Gerard… He didn’t really care and just wanted to go back to the state of idyllic obliviousness. Pictures started forming in front of his closed eyes and he felt himself drift back to sleep, sighing contentedly. There was a dog by his feet, looking up at him and wagging his tail excitedly. Frank grinned down at it and threw a ball for it to catch and bring back to him, a task the dog happily accepted. He ran at light speed and was back with the red ball in his mouth faster than Frank could comprehend, and he came running and running and didn’t slow down until-

Something tugged at Frank’s shoulder roughly, making him jolt. The dog had run straight into him and he gasped in shock, trying to understand where the dog had gone and why his shoulder wasn’t hurting the way he was expecting it to, and how could the dog jump that high anyway? Not that Frank’s shoulder was that difficult to reach – Frank was just a rather small man, after all – but the dog, logically speaking, would have ended up against his shin or thigh, maybe even crotch, not his _shoulder_.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” Frank could hear a familiar, warm voice near his ear. It was Gerard speaking to him, gripping his shoulder where the dog had just run into, and suddenly Frank realized the dog wasn’t real and it was just Gerard trying to wake him up. Still.

He groaned and opened his eyes to be greeted with complete darkness around him. After a couple of seconds, he could make out the outlines of the furniture in the room since there was little light coming from the window, maybe from a street lamp. It was still too dark, though, and definitely nowhere near time to get up, so Frank let his eyelids flutter shut again and grunted emphatically loudly to make Gerard aware of the fact that he was _sleeping_ , and in no condition to talk to him at the moment. 

“Frankie,” he heard him whisper only a second later again, though, making him sigh and roll his eyes. “Sorry, I just...”

“Gerard, what the hell are you doing?” Frank croaked. He cleared his throat to make himself sound more serious and less sleepy, turning around to look at his boyfriend in the semi-darkness. “What… what time is it?”

“It’s 4,” Gerard admitted, his voice sounding ashamed. He was sitting upright, cross-legged, and with his hands stroking Frank’s chest hesitantly. “I… I had a dream, I’m sorry, I had to wake you up.”

“I had a dream, too...” Frank grunted, then decided not to be an ass because he now was awake anyway, and of course he cared about Gerard a lot, so he was going to listen to him. “What kind of dream, baby? A nightmare? Do you need me to cuddle you?”

Gerard giggled softly but shook his head. “No, thank you, though. It wasn’t a bad dream, it was… it was really nice.”

“So why are you waking me up?” Frank inquired, confused. 

“B-Because...” Gerard started slowly. “I had… I woke up because of it, and now I can’t go back to sleep.”

“So you woke me for equality reasons? No sleep for you means I can’t get any either?” he asked, half-serious. 

“No, it’s not that,” the other man said quickly. He moved a little closer to Frank and lied down next to him, his head resting on his naked chest which he instantly planted multiple kisses on. 

“Gerard,” Frank whined. “It’s in the middle of the night, _please_ tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. But it’s like, the next day, right? It’s 4 am.”

“Yeah, and it’s a _workday_. Please let me sleep?” 

Gerard sighed and stopped kissing Frank’s skin. “Y-You can in a second. It’s just… My p-punishment is over, right? It’s a new day. I… I had a… wet dream, I guess? I dreamed about how you fucked me against the wall, pinned me down with your chest against my back and fucked me so damn good, Frankie. I- I was wearing my collar too, and when you were almost there you shoved me to the ground and came all over my face and made me swallow it, and I was allowed to cum, too, but just when I was _almost_ there, I woke up and...”

Frank sighed, a grin sneaking onto his suddenly-not-so-tired-anymore face. “So now you have a boner that keeps you awake?” he guessed.

He could feel Gerard nod his head rapidly, his hair tickling Frank’s skin. “Y-Yeah. And I didn’t know if I was allowed to jerk off, or- or cum at all, you know? I’m sorry I had to wake you up, I just… I _really_ fucking need to cum, Frank. Please let me jerk off? Please?” 

“Mhm,” Frank made as he pretended to be pondering, although he could feel his own cock growing at Gerard’s words and his decision was made. “I need time to think about that.”

Gerard made a desperate noise and moved his hips up against Frank’s side to give himself some release. Frank could feel his cock against his sleeping pants, definitely hard and big and needy, and he grinned lightly. “Please, sir, I’ve been so good for you?”

“He says whilst dry humping me,” Frank commented dryly, kissing the top of Gerard’s head as he whined and stopped his movements quickly. “But I think I can actually help you out here, baby. Turn around.”

“Fuck, thank you, Frank.” Gerard was moving fast and soon his back was facing Frank. He moved so he was lying on his side and let his hand trail down Gerard’s bared back until he touched the thin material of his pants, pushing them down over the curve of his ass quickly. Gerard kicked them off hastily, moaning in anticipation, then moved a hand behind his back to hold himself open for Frank, an invitation that Frank unceremoniously accepted. He pressed a finger into him after using his own saliva as lube, pressing it inside all the way quickly. Gerard gasped and pushed back eagerly, moaning and gasping. “Please, please more,” he groaned. “ _Frankie_ -”

“My little whore,” Frank whispered in his ear as he fingered him. “Your ass is so greedy for my cock, isn’t it? Taking my finger so damn well, I bet I could just fuck you without any preparation at all.”

“You could, y-yeah,” Gerard panted, his hips moving frantically. “Please do it, just fuck me, please!” 

Frank smirked, kissing Gerard’s neck and his ear softly. “Okay, I will. But I have a condition.”

“Anything,” the man answered immediately. “Just, come on, I need you so much.”

“You will cum,” Frank said slowly, enjoying Gerard holding his breath in anticipation as to what he would add. “But I will make you cum _twice_. So I will fuck you, I’ll fuck you real hard, baby, make you cum around my cock, but once I’m done, you will lie on your back and let me suck your pretty dick until you cum again. What do you say?”

Gerard whined, mumbling soft protests about it being way too late for that and Frank really didn’t have to do such things, but Frank could feel him nod not soon after. “Yes, sir,” he meekly whispered back. 

“Good decision.” Frank took himself in his fist, giving his cock a few short strokes before lining up with Gerard’s eager hole. “Lean forward a little, it’ll be deeper if your ass sticks out – yeah, that’s better. You ready, baby?”

“Yeah, p-please,” Gerard mumbled. Frank grabbed his waist and slowly pushed into him from behind, enjoying Gerard’s pleasured moan and his tight walls around him once again. 

He built a steady pace, slamming into Gerard’s wanton body over and over. The other man moaned obscenely, yet Frank could hear him trying to hold back – it was the middle of the night, after all, and Reeve and Carlie would be annoyed if they were awoken by Gerard’s slutty moans, no matter if they thought it was hot or not. Frank wished he could see his face, euphoric and lost in pleasure, with his pretty lips parted and his eyes shut tightly. Since he was still resting on his side, Frank couldn’t fuck him as hard as he wanted to, though. He penetrated him a couple of times more, panting and grunting, before pulling out and getting on his knees behind his boyfriend. Gerard whined and started begging him to continue immediately, and Frank was quick to do that. He grabbed one of Gerard’s ankles to force his legs apart and placed it on his shoulder, so Gerard was still lying on his side and Frank could fuck him in a better angle and with more force. He grabbed his shaft in one hand and guided his cock back into Gerard, pushing deep inside him and making the man cry out, voice sounding muffled. Frank looked at him in the semi-darkness to see him biting down on one of their pillows, one of his hands twisted in the sheets in front of him as the other one had reached up to the headboard which he was clutching frantically. He started moving in and out of Gerard as he held his leg for support. The other one was placed on Gerard’s hips, his fingers digging into the skin firmly. 

“Frank, oh fuck, shit,” Gerard grunted into the pillow. “I’m gonna cum, so close, oh my _god_ -”

Frank thrust into him one more time until he could feel him clench around his dick even tighter and his body was pulsating around him, then Gerard moaned out his boyfriend's name and came hard. 

“Holy shit, baby,” Frank panted as he fucked him through it. He was feeling close already – hearing Gerard moan and feeling him cum _around his cock_ was turning him on a lot. Not bothering to hold back any longer, he sped up, making Gerard whine and groan as he used his oversensitive body, and soon he could feel himself release, too. His cum spurted into Gerard’s ass, filling him up oh so good as Frank was panting above him, gripping his waist tighter than before and moving in and out of him lazily. Then he pulled out and hurried to turn Gerard on his back, getting between his legs. “Time for your round two, little slut,” he announced. Gerard merely groaned and let it happen, obviously feeling too boneless and lost in the bliss of the force of his first orgasm to argue. 

Frank’s tongue licked across his flaccid member, making Gerard mewl and twitch. 

“F-Frankie,” he gasped as his hands moved down to his boyfriend's hair, raking through it. “I…”

“Shush.” He took him into one hand and started nibbling on his balls teasingly, then started moving his hand up and down slowly to get him hard again. Gerard’s fingers tightened in his hair but Frank wasn’t going to tell him off, he liked feeling his desperation. After taking each testicle into his mouth, he could gradually feel Gerard’s member hardening again in his hand. Frank smirked to himself as he moved up to mouth at his cock whilst jerking him off expertly, and in no time at all Gerard was fully hard again, twisting and groaning above him. 

“You know what would be really mean right now?” Frank asked, rubbing his thumb over Gerard’s leaking slit.

“Wh-What?” the man panted.

“If I just stopped touching you now. If I just went back to sleep and left you with your boner, and forbade you to cum.” He wasn’t going to, obviously he wasn’t since he didn’t want Gerard to consider him a totally merciless cunt, but the reaction he always got from Gerard whenever he would utter thoughts like this was priceless.

“You w-wouldn’t do that,” Gerard stated vaguely. “Right?”

“Mhm, I dunno...” Frank hummed as he kept jerking Gerard off steadily, making him grunt in impatience and want. “I mean I am pretty mad at you for waking me up in the middle of the night.”

Gerard whined, his fingers flexing in Frank’s hair. “P-Please,” he grunted out. “Please, I will make it up to you, I promise. Just- Just don’t stop, please don’t stop.” 

“Oh yeah?” Frank asked, excited to hear what Gerard had to offer. “And how would you do that?”

“I...” Gerard let out a frustrated sigh and fell silent for a couple of seconds, thinking. Frank grinned and used his tongue on Gerard’s shaft in the meantime, teasing the vein on Gerard’s underside and kissing his tip. “I will w-wake you with blowjobs for the rest of the week,” he offered eventually, increasing Frank’s grin.

“Like, when I actually have to get up or in the dead of night again?” he teased. 

“When you h-have to get up,” Gerard promised, moaning loudly when Frank circled his tip with his tongue once. “You liked it when I did it to you last weekend, r-right? I swear I’ll make those blowjobs even better, I swear. Just _please_ -” 

“Two weeks,” Frank determined. “It’s Wednesday already, so that would mean I would get only four blowjobs. So I say it should be the rest of this week and next week too. Until next Sunday. Deal?” 

“Yeah, okay, yeah,” Gerard gasped, nodding desperately. “Please, just- oh my god!”

Frank had taken Gerard into his mouth at once, swallowing around him and tightening his cheeks. He sunk down all the way and moved back up quickly with his tongue teasing and caressing any section of Gerard’s dick it could reach. 

“Fuck, fuck, _yes_ ,” Gerard chanted wildly, sounding distraught and desperate. Frank sucked him even faster, making him buck his hips up and choking Frank in the process. “Shit, I’m sorry! You okay?”

Frank didn’t answer, just bobbed his head even faster and jerking those parts of Gerard’s dick he couldn’t reach. He could feel his dick throb and knew he was close already, feeling proud of himself for being able to work Gerard up again this fast. To get the best of him, he moved his unused hand down between Gerard’s legs and pushed two of his fingers into his asshole, fucking into him roughly with curled digits that had Gerard moaning and thrashing in mere seconds. Frank could feel his own cum in Gerard’s ass and it almost made him hard again thinking about how marked and used that must’ve made Gerard feel, how he had begged him to cum inside his ass so many times already, how bad he needed Frank. 

“Baby, I’m gonna cum, oh my god,” Gerard whined above him, rocking back down on Frank and his fingers, then back up to meet his mouth. Frank moaned around him and Gerard gasped even louder, his cock pulsating and leaking. “M-May I cum, please? May I cum in your mouth?” he pleaded. Frank didn’t bother to answer and just hummed around him again, increasing his pace and rubbing his fingers over Gerard’s prostate forcefully, and a couple of seconds later, Gerard was cumming for the second time this night, Frank’s name on his lips. Frank felt his cum splatter into his mouth and swallowed it eagerly before pulling off and looking down at a sweaty and panting Gerard. “ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped out. “You’re… you’re incredible, holy shit.”

“Why, thank you,” Frank grinned and laid down next to Gerard again. He wrapped his arms around his chest and kissed his forehead, cheek, and his lips, loving to feel Gerard all exhausted. “You wanna go back to sleep now, baby doll?”

“Yeah,” Gerard sighed happily as he snuggled up in Frank’s arms, his forehead resting against his boyfriend’s chest. “Night, Frankie.”

“Sleep well, honey,” Frank whispered as he kissed the top of his head, but Gerard didn’t answer anymore and started snoring only about a minute later, his breathing now slow and sedate, telling Frank he had fallen asleep already. He chuckled softly and closed his eyes as well, ready to get a few more hours of sleep before the alarm would wake them. 

**

“Hey, baby,” Frank greeted Gerard later that evening. He’d had to stay at work until around 5 today because that new girl he had employed had had some difficulties with the check-out, meaning he had to stay and explain to her what she had done wrong and how to avoid it the next time, and then she had left with nothing but a quick apology when her working time was over, so it was up to Frank to fix the mistakes she’d made with the payments. He was annoyed, and kind of mad at her, but he had promised himself not to think about that any longer once he got home. He’d looked forward to seeing Gerard all day long, so he wasn’t going to ruin their time together by being irritated. And as soon as he had spotted his boyfriend sitting on the sofa with a coke, looking up at him expectantly and grinning, the remnants of his anger vaporized and Frank just smiled at him. 

“Frankie, you’re finally here,” Gerard squeaked happily. He turned the TV off, placed his coke on the small table and hurried towards his boyfriend. Frank opened his arms and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his head before Gerard kissed his lips passionately and sighing. “Missed you so much,” he whispered as he clutched to Frank’s shirt. “I’ve been waiting _forever_.”

“Aw, baby boy, I missed you, too. How was your day?” 

Gerard unwrapped his arms from Frank’s body and frowned. “Not that good. My boss shouted at me because I forgot to send some important emails, apparently… And he threatened to fire me.”

“Oh no, Gee, really? He’s not going to fire you, though, right?” 

“I don’t know… Well, he could. He’s not really fond of me, I keep messing up. I’m replaceable, you know.”

Frank shook his head and kissed him on the tip of his nose. “Your boss is stupid if he thinks that. You’re perfect, nobody could ever be only half as fantastic as you are. So even if he does end up firing you, you need to keep in mind that he only did it because he doesn’t understand, okay? He’s just dumb.”

“Thank you,” Gerard whispered, looking at Frank in adoration. “You always manage to make me feel happy, you know that?”

“That’s because you love me,” Frank declared with a smile, making Gerard giggle.

“And you love me?”

“I do love you a lot.”

“Yay!” Gerard squealed and kissed Frank’s lips again. Frank smiled, his hands raking through Gerard’s soft hair as he opened his mouth to let his tongue slide into his boyfriend’s mouth, and for a while, they made out lazily. Gerard slowly pulled away eventually to merrily smile at Frank. “I’ve made pizza for you! Want some?”

“I’m starving, baby, thank you.” Gerard chuckled and grabbed Frank’s hand to lead him to their table, pushing him onto one of the chairs softly. Frank just grinned and let himself be pampered as Gerard hurried into the kitchen area, grabbing a plate and some of the pizza placed on the countertop. “Pizza again, you’re gonna make me obese as fuck, doll.”

“Uh-uh,” Gerard smiled as he put the plate down in front of Frank. “And even if you ever get fat, I’ll love you the same. Your body is perfect, no matter what size it is.” He kissed Frank’s temple and rushed back to grab a can of coke out of the fridge.

“You’re amazing,” Frank merely said, shaking his head, and began to eat. It was a Cheese pizza, just the way Frank favored it, and he felt utterly joyful Gerard had remembered what kind of pizza he preferred. A second later, Gerard reappeared with his own drink and sat down on the chair opposite Frank, smiling and sipping his coke. 

“So, how was your day?” Gerard asked fondly. “Do you need anything else?”

“I’m good, honey, thank you,” Frank took another large bite of his pizza and moaned, it was so good. “My day wasn’t exactly stress-free, but I’d rather not talk about it, you know? I wanna enjoy my time with you.”

“Of course, Frankie. I’ll just let you eat in peace.” 

Frank smiled and nodded, continuing to eat his pizza. Gerard got his phone out of his pocket and seemed to be texting someone, humming a song quietly as he patiently waited for Frank to finish his meal. 

“Oh, Gee – I met Reeve in the staircase. She asked me if we want to hang out with Carlie and her later?” Frank asked, looking at Gerard expectantly. “She even promised me not to make us uncomfortable by asking about our sex life anymore.” 

“Yeah, sure! I didn’t have any plans for this evening anyway, that’s a good idea,” Gerard agreed with a brief smile before he went back to concentrating on his phone.

Frank couldn’t help but notice once again how fucking beautiful he was, his thick eyelashes covering his eyes as he was looking down at his phone, his pretty lips moving as if he was saying the words he was typing as he moved his long fingers over his display, the hickeys on his neck he had tried to cover with some make-up this morning, but that were fairly obvious anyway. Showing Gerard was taken, showing Gerard was _his_. Reminding Frank of how fucking good their sex had been yesterday, even though Gerard hadn’t been allowed to cum, and he giggled softly when images of last night came back to his mind, Gerard begging him to be finally able to cum after having a wet dream about Frank.

“What’s so funny, baby?” Gerard asked interestedly, looking up at him. 

“Oh, nothing,” Frank said with a smirk. “By the way, have you noticed your mom has labeled our nameplate? When I unlocked the door earlier I saw she has put our names on there.”

Gerard’s eyes widened in shock. “Did she actually? Man, I didn’t know that! I hate when she has to interfere in my life.”

“It’s not a big deal, honey. I think it’s really nice of her she did it.” Frank reached out to stroke Gerard’s hand to calm him.

“Yeah, I know… It’s just because she always does things like that, you know? It gets on my nerves.”

“I can understand that. But it’s fine, baby, don’t get worked up, please?”

Gerard shook his head. “No, of course not. But, uh… she just texted me asking if it was okay with us if dad got to know you, too? She even suggested we should meet _today_ , but dad has objected to that, apparently, and she’s asking if we want to have dinner with them this weekend.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” Frank said with a nod. He liked Gerard’s mom – she was loud and always seemed to be agitated, but the funny stories she knew about Gerard totally made up for that. Frank thought she was really lovable, and she had said she and her husband supported Gerard in his sexuality, so of course, _he_ would want to meet his son’s boyfriend, too. Yet Frank found himself sort of nervous about it, but he wasn’t able to pinpoint what exactly about the situation was making him feel that way. 

“You sure?” Gerard pushed, sensing his boyfriend’s discomfort. “I could tell her we’re busy and arrange the dinner for, I don’t know, next weekend? I don’t really care.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Frank assured him. “It’s just… I’m meeting your parents, you know? This is all just… crazy.”

“Is this going too fast for you?” Gerard asked with a frown.

“No. I want to meet them, I want to get to know them! I just feel special because you want them to meet me, you know?”

Gerard grinned and raised a brow. “Baby, you’re my boyfriend. I love you a lot and of course you are special, why the fuck would you doubt that?”

“It just makes me really happy,” Frank said honestly, making Gerard beam at him. He then looked back down at his phone and began typing. “So I’m telling her… Sunday? At 8?” 

Frank shrugged. “Okay, yeah. Sounds good.”

“Cool. They wanna choose the restaurant, but do you have any wishes or preferences?”

“Nah, I’m okay with basically everything. Just like, no meat, okay?” 

Gerard nodded and sent the text, then put his phone aside and eyed Frank rather insecurely. “Uhm… I don’t know if this is the right time to talk about this, but… do you think I’ll ever meet your mom?”

Frank almost choked on his pizza, not having expected that question at all. Gerard looked at him worriedly but he only waved his hand in what was supposed to be an appeasing way and Gerard’s face softened. “I,” Frank began after a couple of seconds of coughing and gulping down his coke. “Yeah. Yeah, I think so,” he said with an emphatic nod.

“But like… You said she didn’t like you being gay. And you said she has told you being gay is wrong. So I was just wondering if you think she would like to meet me, you know? I mean, obviously, that doesn’t have to happen anytime soon. Only because my parents think it’s cool to rush things doesn’t mean your mom has to rush it, too. And please don’t feel urged into asking her, I don’t want that either. I’m just… curious.” Gerard finished with a red face, fidgeting with his hair nervously and tugging a strand of hair behind his ear to busy himself. 

Frank didn’t really know what to say, he was pretty sure his mom wouldn’t react really well meeting Gerard. Frank loved his mom, but she was a bitch when it came to people that weren’t the way she wanted them to. When Frank’s father started playing in a band and she didn’t see him that often anymore, she threw him out. And got a divorce two weeks later. Now, Frank was way too young to actually understand what other circumstances were influencing her decision back then, or what Frank’s dad had really been doing during that time, but even at a young age, Frank had thought her action was unjustified and mean. And this was just an example, Frank had felt her selfishness and conservative point of view all his life. He’d never been allowed to hang out with kids whose parents Frank’s mom considered unworthy. No wonder he started surfing the Internet in his teenage years and found all those weird websites talking about BDSM and stuff like that, things his mother probably didn’t even know existed. And she would definitely disinherit Frank if she ever found out her son was into dominating people and fucking them when they were tied up – even worse, her son enjoyed doing that to other _males_. She’d probably even kill him. 

Before Frank got his very first girlfriend, his mom had invited her to their house to get to know her. That would not have been that weird at all – if Frank had actually been present, too. Instead of having a nice dinner with her son and his soon-to-be girlfriend, she had invited the poor girl to an interrogation she didn’t really make a fuzz about portraying as something else. They had been sitting at the kitchen table when Frank had come home that evening, his mother leaning in way too close and asking all kinds of questions Frank guessed were really uncomfortable since the girl’s face was bright red. Frank had managed to rescue her by taking her hand and literally dragging her upstairs into his room, locking the door to keep his mom out. Either the girl hadn’t minded the weirdness of his mom that much, or she just had really, _really_ loved Frank because they had shared their very first kiss that evening and became a couple only a week later. Frank’s mom seemed to have approved too, because when Frank reluctantly had to tell her about their relationship, she wished them good luck and said she was a nice girl. 

So, Frank’s mother loved being in control - maybe that's why Frank had those tendencies. But even more she loved it when things went the way she wanted them to, and when Frank had finally had enough of that and moved out at 18, he had definitely angered her a lot. And if it wasn’t for the money his dad had paid – and was still paying – him monthly, he would have either ended up living in the streets, or coming crawling back to his mother after about a week. But since Frank’s dad felt extremely guilty for not having spent Frank’s childhood with him, he had offered to pay a monthly and fairly high amount of money for as long as Frank wanted, an offer Frank had gratefully accepted. His dad lived somewhere in Washington, working as a producer or something like that – he would sometimes call Frank and ask him how he was, apologizing he wasn’t able to visit him because of his job, but he’d love to. Frank didn’t know whether he was serious or if it was just him trying to soothe his sore conscience by telling his son lies, but it was okay this way. Frank had managed to grow up without him, and he still didn’t really need him now.

Coming back to the topic, Frank was sure his mom wouldn’t like Gerard. And it didn’t matter how sweet and adorable he was, how handsome or smart, or how polite and kind he would try to be – Gerard was perfect, but he was _male_. And he was dating Frank. And his mom hadn’t had the opportunity to check him out before he got to actually get to know her son. Therefore, Gerard was a bad influence, and not only that, also a bad person. To her, anyway. 

“Baby?” Gerard asked hesitantly, biting his lip. “I… Sorry, I didn’t mean to make this weird. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not you, darling.” Frank forced a smile onto his face which his boyfriend half-heartedly returned. “It’s just… I’m sure she’d like to meet you. Some day. But since she’s like, really anti-gay, it’ll probably not happen anytime soon. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Gerard said immediately. “Yeah, I mean, totally. Let’s see, don’t worry about it, we’ll take our time. Have you already mentioned me in front of her?”

“Oh, yes.” No, he hadn’t. He did call his mom once a week, usually – or more like, he was forced to call her and if he forgot (or chose not to) she would call him. But since that mostly happened at work, Frank had always managed to talk himself out of anything concerning his relationship status – Not that he was ashamed of Gerard because fuck no that wasn’t it. He just didn’t want another argument with his mother, didn’t want her to feel like she needed to control him and Gerard. He just didn’t want her to know, because she would just be negative about it, anyway. It was none of her business. And Frank knew he could have told Gerard just that, but for some reason, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want him to maybe understand it wrong and feel disappointed. Frank knew he shouldn’t lie straight to his face, but now it was too late, so everything he could do was pray he would never find out he hadn’t exactly told him the truth. 

“Really?” Gerard grinned, looking so adorable Frank felt even worse. “What did she say?”

“She uh… she took it sorta well, I guess? I dunno, let's not make this a big deal...”

“She took it well? That’s great! Maybe she has changed her opinion on homosexuality?” he asked hopefully.

“Nah, I don’t think that’s it. She’s really… sure of herself. She wouldn’t just change her opinion like that.”

“So why would she take it well, then?”

Frank shrugged and stuffed more pizza into his mouth to give himself some seconds to come up with an answer. “Maybe… Maybe she’s just happy I’m happy? I don’t know, we’ll find out eventually. Do you wanna go downstairs to Reeve and Carlie now?”

“Oh,” Gerard said with his brows raised in surprise, but he nodded quickly. “Okay, sure. You full?” he asked, pointing at Frank’s half-empty plate.

“Yeah, I’m full, baby. Was really delicious!” he announced as he got up to bring his dishes into the kitchen, but Gerard was there to do that task for him.

“Let me do the work, honey. You’ve worked all day long, you deserve to rest.”

Frank thanked him and felt actually sick to his stomach as he watched Gerard spoil him with a happy smile on his lips – he was so pure, he didn’t deserve to get lied to. 

The way Frank saw it, he was given two options.  
Option one, tell Gerard he had lied about his mother knowing and approving of him. That would involve risking Gerard would get angry and/or sad, and they had just had an argument sort of based on the same thing a couple of days ago. Just back then, Gerard had thought Frank had lied, and it turned out Frank had told nothing but the truth – and now he should admit he had lied about something else anyway?  
Option two was calling his mom and telling her about Gerard and him. It would be sort of the same, just… belated. And chances were high she would not react the way Frank wanted her to. 

Both options sucked. And no matter from what perspective Frank would think about it, or how much he would ponder, he couldn’t come to a decision. Yet it was all he could think about when Gerard and he went downstairs to spend the evening with Carlie and Reeve, and even when the others made conversation about whatever. Frank was still thinking about it when Reeve put on a movie and the four of them snuggled up on their couch and watched the characters get slaughtered by some monster in a haunted mansion. The movie looked good, it was the trashy kind of good, so stupid that Frank would probably have found it funny, but he just couldn’t concentrate on anything happening in it. He silently cursed himself over and over for getting himself into this situation – he could have just been honest with Gerard, and in retrospect, he didn’t really understand why he had chosen _not_ to do so. He would have understood. Gerard was smart and caring, he would have been okay with the truth.

It was only when they were laying in bed at night and Gerard was lying on top of him, kissing Frank wantonly and with his hips grinding down on Frank’s, that he managed to make up his mind. Gerard had already yanked his own and Frank’s shirts off, his fingers gripping at his boyfriend’s shoulders and his kisses growing more and more passionate by the minute. Frank couldn’t enjoy hearing his moans or feeling his frantic movements and his tongue sliding over his own. He needed to tell him the truth.

“Baby,” he gasped when Gerard busied himself biting down on Frank’s neck. It felt so good, and his cock was hard, but it just felt oddly unreal right now. Frank didn’t want it this way.

“Yeah, Frankie,” Gerard whispered into his ear, obviously thinking Frank was into it just as much as he was. “Just- just lay back, okay? I’ll ride you, I’ll make you feel real good.” He bit down on Frank’s lobe playfully.

“Baby, wait,” Frank panted out. He was trying to push Gerard off him but the man was so eager, so lost in what he was going to do. “Wait, stop, please. Listen to me.”

Gerard stopped nibbling on Frank’s ear and came up to look him in the eye, scared and surprised. “Wh-What? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, fuck, not at all. You’re perfect, Gee, you’re wonderful. Just… it’s me. I’ve done something wrong.”

“Oh.” Gerard’s cheeks turned red and he climbed off Frank to sit down on the bed next to him instead, fingers intertwined in front of his body. 

Frank sighed and sat up so his back was resting against the headboard. He hated apologizing, he wasn’t good at it, and he only did it if he really, really had to. Now, this was nothing but his own fault, so he forced himself to look into Gerard’s insecure eyes and take his hands to hold him close in case he was going to want distance between them after hearing Frank had lied. 

“It’s about the conversation we had earlier,” Frank began. His eyes hurried down because Gerard’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused and sort of suspicious, Frank couldn’t take that. “When we were talking about my mom? Well, I… I lied. I’m sorry. I actually _haven’t_ told her about you, I don’t know why I said I have, I guess I didn’t want to disappoint you...” Gerard squeezed his hands to encourage him to keep talking, not saying anything himself. “She… she hates that I’m gay. And if I told her, she would judge you, but not on a fair basis. She would criticize you for all those cute things that I love about you, she wouldn’t be kind. I wish she was different, but that’s just the way she _will_ react, I know it. I’m really sorry I lied to you, I’ve been feeling bad because of it as soon as those stupids words were out. Please don’t be mad, I just wanted you to… I wanted you to feel as good as I’m feeling because your mom accepts me, you know? It’s such a pleasant feeling to know the family of the person you love likes you, too. And Mikey seems to like me, and your dad wants to meet me… I just wanted you to have that, too.”

“Frankie,” Gerard said quietly. Frank sensed unhappiness in his voice and it made his heart hurt as his teeth were buried in his bottom lip. “Thank you.”

Frank looked up at him in surprise. Gerard was smiling at him sadly and squeezed his hands tighter, scooting closer. “Wait...What?”

“Thank you,” Gerard repeated with that same smile. “I understand, it’s okay. It was really sweet of you to think about it that way. And thank you for telling me the truth, that means a lot to me.”

“You’re… not disappointed?” Frank doubted.

“Not in you,” Gerard answered. “Of course I’m sad you think about your family this way, but I’m glad you wanted me to protect me from seeing it like that. And I still would like to meet your mom - if she doesn’t like me, so be it, but I want to meet her because she’s your _mom_. She’s a part of you and I love you. And that doesn’t have to be now, or tomorrow, it doesn’t even have to be this year. I don’t care when I’ll meet her, as long as you’re ready for it. Okay? Now stop worrying about it, you’ve been absent-minded all day long. Let’s forget about it, it’s okay.”

Frank couldn’t believe what Gerard was telling him, yet all his words were honest and made him incredibly happy. “You’re fucking perfect, baby,” he uttered before leaning forwards to kiss him lovingly, raking his hands through his hair and pulling him as close as he could. “I love you. I love you so fucking much, Gee.”

“I love you too,” Gerard panted against his mouth eagerly. He climbed back into Frank’s lap and naturally started gyrating his hips again until both of them were rock-hard, panting into each other’s mouths. Gerard slid Frank’s pants down and quickly slipped out of his own, grabbing the lube and squeezing it onto Frank’s throbbing cock before sitting down on it with his legs on either side of Frank’s body. He gripped the headboard behind Frank’s back and used it for support as he began rocking his hips up and down Frank’s cock fast. They kissed all the way through it, their lips not disconnecting once, and when Gerard came he moaned out Frank’s name and sent him over the edge not even a minute later, so they ended up groaning and exhausted, using the other’s body as support. And when they went to sleep not soon after, Frank’s arms were wrapped around Gerard’s body tightly, his head resting on the man’s shoulder and a content smile on his lips, his mind free of worries and filled with love for Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> thanks for reading and leaving comments! Also, we've reached 500 Kudos, what the fuck? ♥
> 
> and as always thanks to my awesome beta [mychemicallyromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance)!! :)


	28. Chapter 28

It was a day like any other. Frank and Gerard had gotten up (after Gerard had given him the promised blowjob), had a coffee and some breakfast and a shower, and ended their morning with a long goodbye kiss before Gerard had to go off to face another boring day at work. After having to deal with his boss and his increasingly annoying colleagues for the entire morning, then quickly calling Frank in his lunch break because he’d missed him too much, and then having to deal with those same, tiresome people again for the entire afternoon, Gerard had driven home quickly to find his boyfriend already there, preparing dinner in the kitchen.  
  
And now Frank and Gerard were relaxing on their couch after a delicious meal, arm in arm, cuddling. It all felt so routine after only a couple of days of living together – Gerard loved it. And he was grateful all over again for having met Frank and having had the possibility to move in with him. His life, apart from his tedious job, was absolutely perfect at the moment, and he prayed this was never going to change.  
  
A movie Gerard had chosen was playing on the TV. Until a couple of minutes ago, they both had been focused on it, but Gerard’s mind had gone a little off track. Frank’s fingers were intertwined with his own, resting on his stomach, Frank’s other arm was slung around Gerard’s shoulders so Gerard’s head was leaning against Frank. His body was so warm and familiar, his scent so enticing. Gerard could feel his chest rising and sinking calmly, meaning he was all relaxed and happy, and Gerard felt so in love with him at that very moment. Love for Frank was something he felt non-stop, but at moments like this, it was like he was taking it all in. The perfection of situations like this, the utter luck he’d had getting to know his boyfriend. How pleasant Frank’s warmth felt against his own body, how utterly amazing it felt to have his thumb draw tiny circles on the skin of his hand, so smooth and nice.  
  
This was all Gerard had been focused on for the last couple of minutes – until his mind had wandered further, and he’d found himself thinking about last weekend when Frank had made them have sex the… other way around. Thinking about it now, it seemed like an odd dream he’d had – Frank bouncing up and down on his, _Gerard’s_ , cock, how tight and hot he’d felt around him – no. That just couldn’t be actually true.  
  
It was, though. And Gerard found himself oddly curious as to how it would feel if they did it again. He’d been really, _really_ fucking scared to have his cock inside of Frank, but now as he’d found out how good it could feel, it was sort of tempting. Also, he recalled having promised Frank to show him what it would feel like to get his prostate touched, or how fucking amazing a rim job was. He wanted to do that to him so badly, he wanted to pleasure him and make him moan again. But he was insecure.  
  
He didn’t know how Frank would react, or if he’d even want it. Frank always took control during sex. Always. What would he say if _Gerard_ wanted to fuck _him_?  
  
Although _fucking_ wasn’t even what Gerard had in mind. It was more like he wanted to make love to Frank. He knew Frank wasn’t a vanilla kind of person, and neither was he, but he just _loved_ Frank. And he knew he was already showing him that, but he just wanted to cover _every_ field of showing him. Gerard wanted Frank to experience that side of gay sex, the side where you didn’t have to do anything other than lay on an even surface and let somebody use your ass, and moan. He wanted him to feel that, and he wanted him to enjoy it.  
  
But therefore he had to gather up the courage to ask him first. Gerard sighed quietly and turned his head to plant a soft kiss on Frank’s clothed chest before turning back to watch the movie.  
  
Frank couldn’t be absolutely repelled. It was him initiating them having sex with Gerard’s cock and his ass involved in the first place. Admittedly, Frank had still been dominant as fuck then, and it had ended with Gerard begging him to thrust his cock into his ass again, but still. It had been Frank’s suggestion. And Gerard had liked it. So surely Frank would like his suggestion, too?  
  
“So-” he said, pausing for a second when he realized his voice hadn’t sounded the way it usually did and quickly looking up to notice Frank had said the exact same word in the exact same moment. Gerard giggled and sat up to kiss Frank’s lips.  
  
“Maybe we’re spending too much time together if we’re even saying the same stuff now,” Frank joked, but Gerard could see how happy that incident made him.  
  
“I have to disagree, we should definitely spend a lot more time together,” Gerard answered seriously. “But what did you want to say?”  
  
“You go first, baby,” Frank offered with a satisfied grin. “I can wait.”  
  
“No, you go first,” Gerard insisted. Maybe Frank had had the same idea? It would be so much less awkward if he was the one to bring it up. “I gave you a blowjob earlier, my throat needs to rest.”  
  
Frank laughed at that, nudging Gerard’s side playfully. “Good one, Gee. Okay, I was just thinking… I’ll probably take the day off tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh.” Okay, so probably no telepathic-related, handy coincidence. “Why?”  
  
“Because I think I wanna start to work at home, you know? There’s no real need to drive to the Hot Topic every single day anymore, the employees know what to do and how to keep the customers interested. The main things I do there are dealing with orders or answering people who have emailed me, so I really don’t have to be in my office for that.” Frank had detached his hand from Gerard’s and was now using it to gesticulated wildly, just like he always did. Gerard missed the feeling of his fingers against his, but figured watching Frank like this made up for it. He loved the way Frank talked and his gestures, it was so pleasant to watch, for some reason. “And we still have that spare room, so I can just sorta… make an office out of that? I mean, it’s a pretty big room so I can put a desk for you in there, too.”  
  
“Why would I need a desk?”  
  
“I dunno… for drawing? Maybe you wanna start again in the future...”  
  
“Frank,” Gerard interrupted with a sigh. “We’ve talked about this.”  
  
“And you don’t see yourself doing that any time soon, I know. I’ll see how I’ll use the rest of the room then.” Frank rolled his eyes but Gerard could see amusement in them, so he knew he wasn’t actually annoyed by Gerard behaving like this. Thank fuck. “But what do you think? About me working at home, I mean?”  
  
Gerard nodded and smiled at Frank encouragingly. “Yeah, that sounds really cool. You wouldn’t have to deal with annoying customers any longer, I think it’d be a good thing. That’s what you’re paying the employees for, right? And you could still drive down there sometimes to make sure everything’s okay.”  
  
“Yeah, exactly. And they also have my number, so if there’s an emergency or something, they know how to contact me. Yeah, I’ll do that. I really like the idea. So tomorrow I’ll buy a desk and then I’ll start working like that.” Frank nodded to himself, a satisfied expression on his face. “So… what did you wanna say, baby?”  
  
“Oh, I-I don’t-” Gerard stuttered. He’d almost forgotten about his idea, suddenly feeling stupid for even considering it. Frank’s mind was obviously busy with other stuff, he surely wouldn’t appreciate Gerard suggesting such inane things. “Nah, it’s nothing. Never mind.”  
  
“Baby,” Frank started with a sigh. There was a thick crease between his eyebrows, and the concern in his eyes he was looking at Gerard with was making the older man’s heart beat even faster. “Don’t be like this again, please? Just tell me what you were thinking.”  
  
“I’m not sure how you will react...” Gerard hesitated.  
  
Frank merely leaned forward and kissed his lips shortly. “Tell me.”  
  
“What if you don’t like it?”  
  
His boyfriend’s lips were on his again the next second, brief and without any chance of making the kiss longer because Frank was pulling back the next moment. “Tell me,” he repeated in the same tone as earlier.  
  
“But I-”  
  
Again Frank was kissing him firmly, but this time he was grinning hopefully when he pulled back again. “Tell me,” he demanded playfully.  
  
Gerard also grinned, shaking his head. “You’re… Fuck, okay. I take it you’re going to keep doing that until I tell you?”  
  
“You’re a smart man, Gerard Way,” Frank agreed. He took his hand in his again to squeeze it gently, encouraging him. “Tell me _please_?”  
  
“Okay, you win, Frankie.” Gerard sighed and bit his lips, thinking about how to bring his intention across without shocking Frank. Man, Frank would think Gerard to be so weird… He couldn’t just expect him to agree to something like that, especially after Frank had been really dominant again the last couple of days. This was a stupid idea that would probably end with Frank laughing at Gerard and Gerard hiding his red face in his hands. He looked up at his boyfriend to see him still looking at him expectantly, brows raised and a cute smile on his lips. “So… you remember last weekend?” he began after releasing a shaky breath.  
  
“Yeah,” Frank nodded. “’course I do. It was amazing.”  
  
That was… positive? Gerard smiled insecurely. “It was. So, I’ve been thinking and… do you remember the thing we talked about after we… after you uh, rode me?”  
  
Frank’s smile turned into a lopsided grin in a matter of seconds and he let out a warm chuckle. “Oh, yeah. I remember that. What about it?”  
  
The sparkle in his eyes told Gerard Frank knew exactly where he was going with this. The shit-eating grin also told him that he would keep acting stupid on purpose until Gerard would’ve said it out loud. Little foreseeable bastard. “So, look, I don’t know how to say this, but… I was kinda wondering whether you would like to do that uhm… today? Or tonight?”  
  
“Do what, baby?” Frank teased, making Gerard huff in frustration.  
  
“Frank, please,” he said half-jokingly. “Don’t make me say it? I feel awkward.”  
  
“Don’t,” he simply answered, his eyebrows almost disappearing in his hairline as his grin got even bigger. “Trust me?”  
  
“Fuck you,” Gerard chuckled. “I wanna… do what we talked about. I wanna show you how good it feels to have someone… you know. Rub against your prostate? I mean, I really, _really_ fucking love that, and I want you to know what it feels like.”  
  
“But I’m not a massive bottom bitch like you are, you know?”  
  
Gerard blushed and giggled, hiding his face in Frank’s armpit. “Please don’t make this even weirder.”  
  
Frank laughed quietly, his chest moving quickly beneath Gerard’s head and his hand coming down to stroke his shoulder. “Not my fault you like it in your ass so much,” he continued. “Seriously, baby, you should see yourself sometimes. Legs spread, ass red, your hole open and ready for me. Such a little slut, Gee.”  
  
An involuntary moan escaped Gerard’s lips as he pressed his face further into Frank’s side. “Frankie, no...”  
  
“And your face is red and sweaty, your whole body is, and you want nothing more than pull me down and have me finally thrust my dick into you, but you can’t do anything but beg me because your arms are tied over your head firmly, and-”  
  
“Frank, you’re getting me really horny right now,” Gerard warned him. His cock had grown rapidly the last minute, he was suddenly feeling too warm and all hazy, and Frank’s body felt even nicer than before. “You better stop this now.”  
  
“And you should hear yourself when I finally have mercy and start fucking you,” Frank ignored him. One of his hands was suddenly on Gerard’s knee, slowly moving toward his crotch, and Gerard whimpered against his body. “The way you always scream out. Cry out my name. Gasp for breath and beg me to cum. So damn hot baby, so fucking sexy.”  
  
“Frankie-” Gerard gasped weakly. “I… I was intending to seduce _you_ , you know...”  
  
“And I haven’t even told you what you look like when you cum,” Frank continued sternly. His hand had moved yet a little closer and was now placed on the inside of Gerard’s thigh, kneading his flesh. Gerard’s crotch felt hot and sensitive, needy for Frank’s touch. “When you close your eyes tightly and writhe beneath me, your entire body twisting and turning, and-”  
  
“Let me do that to you, baby,” Gerard found himself saying, his arousal giving him more confidence. “Let me make you feel the way you always make me feel. Please? I promise you’ll like it.”  
  
“I don’t know, honey...” he answered ponderingly. “I mean… last time was good, but well-”  
  
“Just let me do it,” Gerard pleaded. He removed his face from Frank’s side and moved up a little so he was facing him, looking into Frank’s skeptic eyes hopefully. “Just this once. Please? I just don’t want you to miss out on anything.”  
  
Frank sighed but nodded, a loving grin playing on his lips. “Oh man, what have I done to you? Okay, just this once.”  
  
“You’re the best!” Gerard announced, kissing Frank’s lips gratefully. “I… I don’t know what to do, though, so… you’ll have to talk to me. Is that okay? Like, you need to tell me what feels good.”  
  
“Yeah, I can do that. But let’s do it in the bedroom? I would feel more comfortable, you know.”  
  
Gerard nodded eagerly. “Okay, yeah, sure.” He got up and took Frank’s hand, and together they made their way to the bedroom, not even bothering to turn the TV off. Gerard’s heart was beating furiously – he didn’t really know where his sudden confidence came from, but god, he wanted to see Frank moaning and writhing beneath him so badly, just like Frank had described it to him. Honestly, that sounded so hot. Gerard absolutely didn’t mind being the bottom usually, but today there was just something about switching. He wanted to experience that, and he hoped Frank would like it just as much.  
  
Frank went over to the bed, losing his clothes on his way unceremoniously. Gerard watched his tattooed body sit down on the edge of the bed, one hand already wrapped around the base of his boner, squeezing, eyeing Gerard expectantly. “So? Gonna join me?”  
  
“I- yeah.” Gerard nodded and forced himself to focus, kicking his pants off and slipping out of his shirt at the same time. He could hear Frank giggle softly, and realized he was probably looking really stupid, but whatever. If things went right, Frank’s grin would be wiped off his face within a matter of minutes.  
  
Once fully undressed, Gerard readily climbed onto Frank’s lap and began kissing him deeply. He didn’t waste any time starting out slow or careful, but dipped his tongue right in, gripping Frank’s shoulders and rocking his hips down against Frank’s. Frank groaned appreciatively when Gerard started pushing him down gently until they both were lying flat on the bed, erections rubbing together, panting into each other’s mouths. “I’ll make you look just like that,” Gerard gasped, his fingernails running down Frank’s side and leaving thin red lines, making the man shiver. “Just like you always make me look.”  
  
“Yeah?” Frank answered with a challenging tone. “’cos that requires lots of practice, baby.”  
  
“I’ll do my best,” Gerard grinned. “Just… I don’t know. Do you want it on your hands and knees or on your back?”  
  
“Uhm, on my back,” Frank said quickly. “Makes me feel… less exposed.”  
  
Gerard nodded knowingly. That was why he loved it so much on his hands and knees, but of course Frank wouldn’t share his enthusiasm for it. “Okay. I’ll get some lube.”  
  
He leaned over to grab the bottle from the drawer as Frank moved to lie in the center of the bed. His eyes landed on a dildo Frank had probably thoughtfully put there, and for a moment he considered taking it out and using it on Frank. Maybe he’d like it? But then again, he wanted to make him feel good all by himself, not using some toy to pleasure him. So he closed the drawer again and looked back at Frank who was biting his lip in anticipation, watching his boyfriend with that adorably nervous and slightly helpless look on his face. That certainly wasn’t something Gerard got to see often.  
  
“Easy, Frankie,” he whispered as he lay down next to him, the lube still in his hand as the other started caressing the other man’s chest. “You scared?”  
  
“No,” Frank answered honestly. “It's just something I… I don’t know how to feel about this. I thought last time was a one-time thing, and even then I needed to be in control, you know? Just lying here and taking it… it’s gonna be weird.”  
  
Gerard shook his head. “Nah. Or, I don’t know, maybe. Maybe in the beginning. But I promise you won’t have much time to think about it.”  
  
Frank grinned. “You seem really sure of yourself, Gee.”  
  
“I’m not,” Gerard admitted with a slight chuckle. “But I trust you not to laugh at me if I end up failing.”  
  
“Deal. If you don’t laugh at me in case you should succeed and actually make me look as desperate and needy as you always look – because that’s something that doesn’t really suit me.”  
  
Gerard giggled and nodded, then leaned forward to catch Frank’s smiling lips in another kiss. It turned heated fast, with Gerard grabbing his hair and angling his own head to intensify it, their tongues taking turns fucking the other one’s mouth. Frank groaned wantonly and pulled Gerard closer to his chest, his hips thrusting against him lazily. Both of their dicks were hard and definitely ready for what was about to come.  
  
“Ready?” Gerard uttered when he finally had the chance to gasp for breath with Frank biting and licking at his throat instead. “Do you feel okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Frank answered, panting. “Yeah, I’m good.”  
  
“Okay.” Gerard’s hand trailed down his chest until it reached Frank’s dick. He wrapped his fingers around it and started jerking him gingerly, wanting the both of them to feel something they were familiar with first. Frank planted one last kiss on Gerard’s lips before the older one sat upright and moved down to focus on the lower part of Frank’s body. “Spread-” he started, but found himself hoarse and breathless, meaning he had to clear his throat before he could continue. “Spread your legs, please? I wanna kneel b-between them.”  
  
Frank nodded and did as he was told, leaving an area between his legs that was wide enough for Gerard to fit in. He clumsily climbed over one of his legs to be able to kneel down where he had intended to, eliciting a short breathy giggle from Frank. “Very graceful, baby.”  
  
“Oh, fuck you,” Gerard weakly retorted with a huge grin. He took Frank’s cock into his hand again and watched his grin turn into a wanton expression as he began to meet Gerard’s movement, thrusting up into his fist. The bottle of lube still in hand, Gerard leaned forward to take the tip of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth. Frank moaned and whispered praises under his breath, his fingers clutching to the sheets on either side of his torso.  
  
“Fuck yes, baby, so good.”  
  
Gerard hummed and drew back a few inches to kitty lick at Frank’s tip, making him throw his head back in want as Gerard took his time frenching him. His hands then wandered down his boyfriend’s body to push Frank’s thighs further apart. Frank briefly groaned in discomfort, but Gerard’s mouth was there to distract him, deepthroating him at once and so quickly Frank didn’t even have time to comprehend what was about to come. With one hand and his eyes closed delicately, Gerard opened the cap of the lube and squirted some on his fingers before placing the bottle on the bed carelessly. Frank tensed again, but Gerard merely sucked him harder, tightening his cheeks and swallowing around him so his throat constricted. And suddenly his index finger was pressed up against Frank’s ass, pushing inside, and although Gerard felt incredibly nervous and scared, it wasn’t as weird as expected. Frank moaned above him, his hips shaking a bit, unsure what to make of the sensation. Gerard let his tongue swirl over his tip before going down all the way again, his finger moving into Frank’s ass at the same time until it had completely disappeared.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” was all Frank could utter. Gerard heard him pant over his own loud slurping noises as he deep throated Frank again and again, spit running down his cock and balls and down to where Gerard’s finger was buried inside him.  


Gingerly he pulled back an inch before pushing his finger back in. Frank’s cock twitched inside of Gerard’s mouth, pre-cum leaking more heavily. Gerard decided to take that as a good sign and pulled off, assuming Frank would be comfortable enough with the situation now.  
  
“How do you feel?” he asked raucously, looking up at his boyfriend. Frank had his eyes closed and one arm draped over his forehead, mouth open, eyes shut and brows knit together. There still was a hint of discomfort on his face, but Gerard could mostly see pleasure.  
  
“G-Good,” Frank answered. It sounded more like a question, though, so Gerard smiled and planted loving kisses on his shaft and balls, licking over his dick again until he could feel him relax. His finger was moving in and out of Frank slowly yet steadily.  
  
“Don’t… don’t freak out now, okay?” Gerard whispered, waiting for Frank to nod before he continued kissing his balls and the insides of his thighs, slowly going lower and lower. Then there was Frank’s _ass_ right in front of his fucking face, his own finger fucking him open gingerly, and Gerard became aware of how odd the situation was. Okay, he was just about to _rim_ – and later fuck – his _dom_. The man who’d made him kneel by his feet and beg for so many orgasms by now. Holy fuck.  
  
“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Gerard breathed out. Frank shivered as his hot breath met his boyfriend’s wet skin from where his spit was dripping down his ass, and Gerard couldn’t help but giggle softly. This would be… an experience. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Just- Just _fucking_ do it,” Frank rushed out through obviously gritted teeth. “Come on.”  
  
Gerard took a deep breath before he withdrew his finger from Frank’s hole, then brought his other hand up to hold him open. His thumbs were digging into Frank’s soft skin, one on either side of his hole, baring it to Gerard’s hungry eyes, and Gerard realized he had never actually seen it, he didn’t think. It was weird. But nice. Like Frank was trusting him enough to even let him see this part of his body. He trusted him enough to completely give up control for once, and just lay there and take it, although it would be weird for him, as he’d said. Gerard felt really proud of himself, and happy Frank trusted him so much.  
  
Trying to transmit that positive energy, he placed his tongue bluntly at Frank’s entrance and lapped over it once.  
  
“Fuck, _Gerard_ , I-” Frank grunted out above him, the rest of his sentence incoherent and muffled by what Gerard guessed was his fist or his arm. He didn’t bother to check, though – Frank’s voice was dripping with pleasure from that little touch alone. Smiling fondly, he repeated that same movement again, earning just the same reaction from his boyfriend.  
  
He didn’t even have to think about it, it all came naturally. All the times Frank had rimmed him were in the back of his mind, and he tried to recall what had felt especially good, but not for one second Gerard had to concentrate on how to move his tongue next, what had to be his next move. He didn’t need to follow a strict plan as he had feared. His tongue was moving automatically, licking around Frank’s entrance a couple of times before digging in, just the tip and very lightly. Frank moaned out and cursed basically non-stop, his hips twitching and his thighs shaking.  
  
“God, baby. God, fucking shit, oh my- _fuck_!” Frank yelled out when Gerard pushed the rest of his tongue in. An intense taste filled his mouth, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He giggled inwardly hearing Frank like this – the man who had been all skeptical about this and had doubted he would like it at all was now writhing on the mattress. It made Gerard feel a ridiculous amount of satisfaction. And he hadn’t even been _near_ his prostate yet.  
  
“Like it?” he couldn’t help but ask smugly once he’d pulled back. There was a mixture of spit and lube all around his chin and mouth, but he wasn’t exactly bothered by it.  
  
“Uh,” Frank panted. “It’s alright.”  
  
“Oh, as _if_ ,” Gerard grinned, diving right back in. His tongue pushed past the bead of muscles and Frank moaned out involuntarily, his boyfriend’s name constantly on his lips as he started trembling immediately.  
  
“O-Okay, maybe I like it,” he gasped out after a few seconds. “A lot.”  
  
Gerard hummed and guided his fingers to Frank’s ass to momentarily replace his tongue with them. His boyfriend’s hole was wet and slippery, making it easy for him to push two digits in at once. Frank moaned again, his hips rocking down against Gerard’s fingers as he started kissing and licking on the insides of Frank’s thighs, his fingers finding a soft pace fucking him.  
  
Gerard smiled to himself as he curled his fingers just lightly, assuming it wouldn’t take him long to find Frank’s special spot since he was fairly good at finding his own. He thrust in and out a few more times, changing the angle just a bit every time, and suddenly Frank practically jumped on his fingers, his thighs shaking so hard the one Gerard had been kissing hit him in the face pretty hard. Gerard groaned and chuckled, amazed by how Frank’s body reacted to his touch.  
  
Frank was oblivious to the involuntary pain he’d just caused his boyfriend, completely lost in the sudden unexpected sensation rippling through his body.  
  
“Fuck, baby, _fuck_. Is- is that-?”  
  
“It is,” Gerard explained, feeling satisfied. He knew Frank would like it. “Want more? Want my cock?”  
  
Frank nodded, his voice shaking just as much as his body. “Okay, y-yeah.”  
  
Grinning, Gerard moved his fingers out of him and watched as Frank let out a rough grunt, wordlessly demanding him to keep going. “Say it,” he demanded bluntly. “Tell me what you want.”  
  
“You’re a horrible person, baby,” Frank told him with a grin. “Make me say it and you’ll regret it.”  
  
“Aw, what are you gonna do?” Gerard asked innocently. He started kissing the insides of his thighs again, steadily moving closer until his mouth was against Frank’s hole again. “Gonna punish me?”  
  
“Oh, you have no idea,” Frank answered. His voice was barely audible as Gerard was kissing and softly licking at his ass again. “You’ll be begging for- _fuck_. For fucking mercy, Gee. Gonna make you so desperate.”  
  
“You know you don’t seem really authentic or frightening moaning with my tongue in your ass, right?” Gerard giggled.  
  
Frank grunted out a chuckle. “Oh, fuck you. Now stop talking, you’re gonna fuck me or what?” he said challengingly, making Gerard sigh.  
  
“I was kinda expecting you to ask me a little nicer… but yeah. Fuck yeah.”  
  
His cock was bouncing heavily as Gerard got up to grab the lube, coating himself in a generous layer of the liquid. When he moved over Frank, supporting himself on an elbow as his other hand was busy guiding his cock to Frank’s ass, Frank looked him straight in the eye and smiled. Shivers ran down Gerard’s spine and he just had to lean down and kiss him, messily and deeply, with the both of them moaning and Frank wrapping his arms around Gerard’s back.  
  
Gerard pulled back a couple of inches, panting as he looked at him questioningly. “You- you ready?”  
  
Frank nodded and started caressing Gerard’s back. “You know you’re the first person to do this to me, right? You’re the first guy I spread my legs for and let take control.”  
  
“I love you,” Gerard whispered, his lips connecting to Frank’s once again as he finally pushed his hips forward. His tip slipped into Frank’s ass immediately and with little resistance, making Gerard moan and his eyes roll back in his skull behind closed lids. Shit, he had totally forgotten how fucking tight Frank’s ass was, and oh my god, he was so warm, and just… perfect. “Oh my god,” he panted. Frank hummed in agreement and kissed Gerard more eagerly as his cock slid even further into him, both of them grunting again when Gerard bottomed out.  
  
“Holy shit,” Frank agreed. “I- I love you. I love you so fucking much, baby, oh god.”  
  
Gerard set a slow pace as the pleasure continuously streamed through his veins. Frank had wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him deeper with every thrust and moaning simultaneously.  
  
Frank broke their kiss eventually and turned his head slightly to gasp for breath. His moans were even louder now, not swallowed up by Gerard’s mouth any longer, and it made Gerard pick up a faster pace. He kissed along Frank’s jaw to his neck where he started nibbling on his skin passionately just like Frank would usually do. Frank’s throat was vibrating against his lips with every time Gerard’s cock would thrust into his heat. Gerard sucked a nice, big hickey to his neck, feeling actually proud of himself for being able to mark Frank up like this – now people would see he belonged to Gerard.  
  
The thought made him so happy he just had to kiss Frank again. Their wet lips collided, tongues immediately slipping into each other’s mouths as Gerard’s hands moved down to grab at Frank’s hips. He lifted him up so he would have a better, deeper angle fucking him, hoping this would make him brush against his prostate.  
  
Frank bit down on Gerard’s upper lip harshly and his hands clawed at Gerard’s back tighter, fingernails digging into his white skin, possibly leaving red marks. The pain only increased Gerard’s pleasure and he let out an animalistic growl, fucking into Frank harder. He felt so hot around him, so _tight_ , and sure, Gerard did miss having something in his ass, he missed Frank’s hands on his hips or throat, but this was amazing on a whole different level.  
  
“You feel so damn good, Frankie,” he told him in between pants, his fingers digging into Frank’s hips harder. “Love you- love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, baby,” Frank answered hoarsely. His voice was strained, throat obviously dry from panting and moaning so much. “ _Fuck_ -”  
  
Gerard sat back on his knees, his hands wandered up Frank’s thighs until he had wrapped his fingers around them, gingerly pushing his legs up. He lost his rhythm doing so and had to stop momentarily, an unsatisfied growl leaving Frank’s lips.  
  
“What-”  
  
“Put your legs over my shoulders?” Gerard asked for help desperately. He was sweaty and his entire body felt hot and lazy, yet the adrenaline kept pumping through him, urging him on. Frank chuckled and placed his ankles on either side of Gerard’s neck. Gerard smiled at him thankfully, but Frank had already closed his eyes in pleasure again when Gerard started moving back in forth gingerly, the new position allowing him to fuck into him in a steeper angle. He hoped he would be able to hit his prostate like this.  
  
“Oh my god,” Frank moaned when Gerard set a deep and slow pace. His cock disappeared inside of Frank with every thrust completely, his hips jerking back enough so only his tip was still in Frank’s ass. He pulled back almost all the way once more and guided his cock back into him with one sharp thrust that had Frank crying out and thrashing wildly, his legs trembling against Gerard’s skin. “ _Gee_ ,” he squeaked, his back arching up. “Gee, baby, shit-”  
  
Gerard knew he’d found his prostate and if he wouldn’t be so turned on by it, he would’ve grinned proudly. Frank’s eyes were shut tightly, his lips forming silent words that came out as nothing but breathless whimpers, his hands that were gripping Gerard’s biceps were now sweaty and hot. Fuck. Now Gerard knew what Frank had meant earlier, and holy fucking shit, this _was_ hot. Even to Gerard who was used to have Frank above him with a firm yet passionate expression on his face while feeling his cock slamming in and out of him. Gerard’s heart was pounding in his ears, his eyes glued to the sight of the usually so dominant Frank moaning beneath him, thrashing and panting because of _Gerard._ The situation was absurd, but so damn hot. And that was everything Gerard could focus on at the moment, nothing but the absolutely incredible sight of Frank’s face and the breathtaking feeling of his warm walls around his dick. Somewhere in the back of his mind he kept reminding himself that he needed to keep thrusting his hips, that he needed to keep going, but his entire body was moving mechanically by now.  
  
This is why it took him a while to notice Frank was not just panting incoherent words or syllables, but that there were actual phrases leaving his mouth. “T-Touch me, Gee, come on,” he growled in frustration. “I’m so damn close, fuck-”  
  
He nodded quickly, one of his hands wrapping around Frank’s cock in a matter of second. His shaft was incredibly warm and pulsated lightly against his palm, telling him he was, indeed, very close to spilling his load. Tightening his grip, Gerard began to pump him roughly with his thumb sliding over his slit every time his hand came up, leaving Frank completely wasted.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, _Gerard_ ,” Frank was panting repeatedly. His hips were twitching, his face looked just a little bit more sweaty and desperate, and then he moaned out from deep in his throat as his cock twitched and he came all over Gerard’s fingers and his own stomach.  
  
Gerard felt Frank’s ass tighten around him and that was it. His own orgasm hit him, as fast and unexpected as a punch to the face. His thrusts became slower, his cum spilling into Frank as he was still writhing around him, milking him dry. Gerard’s body got weak and he landed on Frank’s exhausted body, their chests touching and rubbing against each other as they continued to breathe heavily.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
Gerard hummed in agreement. His brain was too dazzled to come up with anything to say, his entire body sleepy and spent.  
  
“You- oh god.” Frank chuckled lightly as he used his hands to pull Gerard’s face up so he could look into his eyes. Gerard complied reluctantly and was met with Frank’s beautiful, debauched face, an odd smile on his lips. “You just… came inside of me, right?”  
  
“Oh, I- yeah. Sorry, I didn’t… I couldn’t...” Would Frank punish him for cumming without his allowance again? A tired smile that Frank immediately returned crept onto Gerard’s face.  
  
“That’s okay, won’t have any consequences,” he told him generously. “But uh- don’t you wanna pull out… or something?”  
  
“Fuck, yeah, sorry,” Gerard babbled quickly. His body seemed to wake up again and he got on his knees hastily to guide his softening cock out of Frank’s ass. He couldn’t help but moan at the sight – Frank’s hole looked so… used. And fuck, was that his fucking cum dripping out of him? Holy shit. He let his body sink down next to Frank’s, looking at his boyfriend worriedly. “So, uh,” he said after a few seconds. “Did you… like it? Was this okay?”  
  
Frank hummed and nodded as he turned to lie on his side to face Gerard. “Yeah. I mean, I still prefer it with my cock in your ass. But yeah. I liked it.”  
  
“Really?” Gerard asked, sensing doubt in his voice. “You don’t have to lie, you know? If you didn’t like it, just tell me.”  
  
“I did like it!” Frank protested. “I swear! You’re good at this. Like, seriously. I never got a… a rim job or something, so I have nothing to compare this to, but fuck, this was _good_.”  
  
Gerard still wasn’t completely convinced but decided to drop it. A grin returned to his face. “Good,” he started slowly. “Because I was thinking… maybe we could do this again? But like, with you handcuffed to the bed, and me whipping you, and-”  
  
“Gee, that’s-” Frank interrupted him, looking shocked.  
  
Gerard giggled and shook his head. “I’m just kidding honey,” he told him, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend’s lips. “I was just testing you! I know how hard this was for you.”  
  
“Your cock was the only thing hard for me, little fucker,” Frank retorted whilst rolling his eyes. Gerard chuckled in agreement and kissed him again shortly. “I think I can taste myself on your tongue,” Frank commented, scrunching his nose. “That’s gross.”  
  
“It’s not! When I give you a blowjob and kiss you afterward you don’t care, so why would this be gross?”  
  
“This is… different,” he reasoned. “But, uh. I might wanna get used to it, ‘cos… I sorta really liked it? Not that I want you to do that every day from now on or anything, hell no. But… You know? Just like, sometimes...”  
  
“I’d love to,” Gerard agreed, kissing the tip of his nose as Frank blushed a little. God, he was adorable. “But talking about blowjobs – this just came to my mind. If you don’t have to get up early in the morning anymore, when am I supposed to blow you? I still owe you your daily blowjobs until next Sunday.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll get up with you every morning, of course!” Frank told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I wouldn’t just remain in bed while you have to get your ass to work. No, I’ll make you breakfast and coffee, and give you lots of hugs and kisses so your day will be awesome. And then I can go back to bed again if I want.”  
  
Gerard was speechless for a moment, and he just kept looking at Frank’s soft features. That gesture wasn’t huge, but it was so cute and kind. So thoughtful, because honestly, Gerard hated getting up early – who doesn’t – and getting up early _without Frank_ would’ve been pure horror. But this – this was awesome. Gerard could picture it so well, maybe he would actually like getting up from now on if it meant having an adorably caring Frank around him. “That’s… amazing,” he whispered. “You would really do that? Man, I love you so much. Honestly.”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Frank chuckled. “I want my morning bj, okay?”  
  
“You’ll get the best ones you can imagine,” Gerard promised him, then added without really thinking about it, “For the rest of your life, if you want.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly many people have asked for this to happen, and I've been dying to write Gerard topping again so... Ta-da! Hope you guys liked it! :) 
> 
> I'm just gonna take the opportunity to shamelessly advertise a fic I've recently started to write. It was supposed to be a One shot in the beginning but, much like in this fic, people asked me to write more chapters, and that's what I'm currently doing. It's slightly different to this fic because it's Teacher!Gerard and Student!Frank with Frank being the submissive one, but it's also based on this BDSM kinky shit, so if you're interested in that, I'd be really happy if you gave that story a try as well. Read _Manners_ [here :)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9105589/chapters/20697391)
> 
> Thanks for your support! Means a lot :) ♥


	29. Chapter 29

Frank’s life was tremendously awesome.  
  
There were days he just had to acknowledge this fact; and today, since it was another really fucking good one, was one of those days.  
  
It had started out awesome, too. Admittedly, not from the very first second, because Gerard’s truly annoying alarm had woken him at around six thirty, but then he remembered he didn’t have to work today, or tomorrow, not even the day after that, and he had found himself smiling at fucking 6:30 am. Now, that didn’t happen often. And then he had heard Gerard groan next to him before the man had crawled underneath the blankets and closer to Frank until he was kneeling by his crotch, pulling his pants down and wordlessly started to licking across Frank’s cock. His member had already been hard at that point – whether he’d just had a casual morning wood, or if his subconsciousness had anticipated Gerard’s mouth in Frank’s sleep, he didn’t know.  
  
Gerard, however, kept his promise. The blowjob was really, _really_ fucking good. Frank had just laid there, panting, one hand clutching the pillow he was resting on as the other had moved to grab at Gerard’s hair underneath the blanket. For the next couple of minutes, Frank had alternated between watching the blanket move up and down rapidly, scrunching his eyes together in pleasure and thrusting his hips up lazily. And he’d moaned, fuck. He found himself moaning a lot recently, although he’d always considered himself rather quiet during sex, apart from the dirty talk he just couldn’t help himself from babbling out practically non-stop. But Gerard made him moan. Maybe Gerard was just _that_ fucking good.  
  
After Frank had finished off with another loud groan, Gerard swallowed up the load neatly like the good slut he was and Frank had jerked him off in return, both of them had carried their bodies out of bed and went into the kitchen. While Gerard had disappeared in the bathroom to get ready for his day, Frank had remained in the kitchen to make him – and himself – a nicely strong coffee. He’d also planned on making pancakes, but turns out they had maybe spent a little too much time in the bedroom, so there was no time left for that. Instead, he settled for microwaving two Pop Tarts and serving some slices of toast with jam, putting their rather frugal breakfast on the table nearby.  
  
Gerard hurried out of the bathroom a few minutes later, hair still dripping and nothing but a white towel wrapped around his slender waist. Frank grinned and wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully as Gerard stuck his tongue out and headed straight for their bedroom to get dressed, purposefully dropping the towel on the last meters so Frank got a nice view of his ass.  
  
The day then had continued with having breakfast with an absolutely happy and chatty Gerard. The chatty part increased after he had gulped down his still steaming coffee, not bothering the slightest with the murderous temperature. Frank had to wait about 5 more minutes until he dared to so much as sip on his morning beverage. Even after what Gerard had said yesterday, their moods hadn’t changed at all. Frank had feared that would happen, much like when he’d told Gerard about his feeling for him; back then they had basically been really uncomfortable around each other for an entire day. But the fact that _Gerard_ had said it this time probably helped a lot. He was the one who usually felt like things were going too fast, probably because he was just able to stay more reasonable and Frank was just too deeply caught up. Or maybe Gerard simply was that comfortable around Frank, that sure of their relationship. It really seemed that way.  
  
_“For the rest of your life, if you want.”_  
  
Gerard had said that, just like that, without even bothering to think about it first, it had seemed. And it had seemed so… normal. Casual, almost. Like it wasn’t a big deal to say something like that, something that indicated Gerard wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Frank. Or maybe Frank was putting too much meaning into it, the both of them had been pretty out of it at that moment, spent from their new experience of _Gerard_ fucking _Frank_.  
  
It was, however, a pretty big deal to Frank. Well, he wasn’t going to fucking propose to him or anything, not yet anyway, they barely knew each other for a little more than a month, but it just was… nice. Such a nice and reassuring thing to hear. And then Frank and Gerard had made out after he’d said it before getting up and continuing with their day as if nothing had happened. All was good. All was fucking fantastic.  
  
After Gerard had left for work, Frank made a few calls to let his employees know he would be taking the day to prepare working at home, reminded them of a couple of things needed to be done, and announcing he would maybe pay them a visit later that day. Which he wasn’t intending to do, obviously, but he didn’t want to make Emily, who he’d been talking to, feel like she and the others could do anything they wanted today. Frank still was their boss, and he just had to emphasize his authority in situations like this.  
  
When he’d hung up, he’d turned on the TV and settled for letting himself be entertained by lame sitcoms for the next two hours. He didn’t want to go back to sleep, but wasn’t motivated to actually start his day yet, so he figured simply watching some inane shit was a good compromise. Later he’d made his way to a furniture shop to buy a nice big desk for him – and one for Gerard, whether he wanted it or not – and have them, and two comfy office chairs and a color-coordinated cabinet, delivered to him. The shop’s employees even agreed to put the components together for a little extra charge Frank provided without having to think about it. In situations like this he was really happy his financial situation allowed him to be able to spare himself certain things. Not because he didn’t like handy work, Gerard, his friends and Frank had managed to build up all of their furniture by themselves, after all, but he had other plans for today. He used his time making lunch for himself, choosing pizza _again_ just because it was fast – and delicious – and then hurried downstairs.  
  
What he had thought their spare room to become was not _only_ an office. He hadn’t told Gerard so because well, it was supposed to be a surprise. And when he told Reeve about it at around 1 pm, seeing her excited face and hearing her agreeing to help him without hesitating, he felt like Gerard would enjoy his surprise, too.  
  
He guided Reeve upstairs, watching the handymen finish their work and even paying them a little tip when they were about to leave just because he was so excited for was about to come, then took his time to explain exactly what he had on his mind.  
  
The two desks were in the front of the room, next to the wall by the door, arranged so they created a big wooden square if you looked at them from a bird’s view and so Gerard and Frank would be facing each other working on their desks at the same time. Then, adjacent to them, was the cabinet Frank would be needing once he’d actually started working from home. The front half of the room was basically used up, leaving some space for decoration or plants, but Frank would leave that up to his boyfriend.  
  
The other half, however, was completely empty. What Frank wanted to have there was, of course, related to their sex life. He felt like having a dom/sub relationship, even if it wasn’t a full-time one, but still, they needed some sort of room in their home that wasn’t necessarily the bedroom they could to meet their needs. Sure, they could have sex in every fucking room of their apartment, but Frank just felt like something was missing. Something for the days they needed it to be a bit rougher or something. And since he knew Reeve was totally in for anything to do with that, and she was at home editing some photos, she would help him arrange something like that.  
  
By the end of the afternoon, Frank and Reeve both were exhausted and sweaty, but happy with the outcome. They had bought a curtain pole and attached it to the ceiling in the center of the room, the thick material of the curtain they had also bought now separating it in two to provide some sort of privacy and isolation. There also was a hook in the middle of the ceiling of that newly created room, and a long chain hanging from it with a hook on one end. The other end was connected to another hook on the wall near the curtain so Frank was able to change to length of the chain Gerard would be cuffed to. Fuck, did he look forward to see Gerard with his hands tied together and hanging high above his head, naked, utterly exposed to Frank’s eyes and touch.  
  
They also had attached another hook in one of the corners of the room, merely one or two feet above the floor. This was where Frank would make Gerard stay when he needed punishment that wasn’t necessarily physical. He could just make him wear his collar, attach another chain or his leash to it, and tie that to the hook so Gerard would have to stay in the corner, most likely alone and for a time long enough to reconsider his actions. Here the isolation was important again, Gerard wouldn’t even be able to hear what Frank would be doing in the living room or kitchen because the curtain was thick enough to drown out most of the noise. Another curtain they had bought for the window would effectively darken the entire room, so the punishment would be even worse.  
  
A chest of drawers provided some of Frank’s toys, mostly his whips, riding crops and other things for punishment. Reeve had flipped when she’d seen his collection, and Frank felt happy enough to let her have a peek. It was a little odd to let her look at the toys he usually used on Gerard, to say the least, but she was really into it and her awesome open character made it somehow okay. Frank started to really like her. Plus, she’d been so helpful that Frank couldn’t help but feel like she deserved getting a little thank you for it, and since she didn’t want to accept the money Frank had offered, why not let her look at his sex toy collection in return. Frank was fairly sure that was just a normal thing to do, right?  
  
Anyway, Frank had big plans for this Friday, to say the least. And the best thing about it was that Gerard was oblivious to all that at the very moment, probably just on his way home, stressed out or maybe just incredibly relieved the weekend had finally come. Frank had noticed Gerard grow more and more unsatisfied with his job, and he knew he’d have to change something about that, help him get a better one, but he would talk to him about that later. He doubted Gerard would exactly have time to think about anything like that today.  
  
Because Frank’s surprise didn’t stop there. When Reeve had left about ten minutes ago, Frank had told her definitely not to talk to Gerard about anything they had done if she should meet him in the staircase by coincidence. He had then hidden behind the living room door, waiting for Gerard, his phone lying on his couch so he wouldn’t be tempted to answer Gerard’s adorable texts about how much he missed him and that he couldn’t wait to finally kiss him again, and also so he wouldn’t be tempted to answer his _hot_ texts, telling him how bad he needed his dom’s cock in his ass this night. And oh, he would get lots of that. But it all would be a surprise.  
  
Basically what Frank had planned for his baby was the following. When he came home, Frank would act like he wasn’t there. Gerard would call him and he wouldn’t answer, and then maybe he would start to worry, considering Frank also hadn’t answered a single one of his texts the last thirty minutes. Frank was holding several things in his hands, and the first item would come into use just then. He would throw one of his shoes across the room while Gerard was still in the hallway so the noise would make him think somebody was in the living room.  
  
Once he entered, his back facing Frank, Frank would jump out from behind the door and tackle him. He was holding a thick scarf in his hand he would be using as a blindfold, and a set of handcuffs to immobilize him, and then he would use the knife he had put in his back pocket and well... scare Gerard a little.  
  
Frank wasn’t going to do anything with the knife. Personally, he wasn’t that much into making his subs bleed, and they had never even talked about that and Frank didn’t know how Gerard would react to something that extreme, so he obviously wasn’t going to cut him or anything. No, he had only grabbed the butter knife to make Gerard slip in his submissive character, and maybe torture him with it and his words a bit, but he didn’t intend to actually hurt his baby. He couldn’t.  
  
And then he would fool around with him a bit, make him think he was a burglar or anything until he had Gerard where he wanted to have him, and then he would inform him about his little prank and basically hope Gerard would just take it as a joke or some sort of hot roleplay. If things went well, he then would show him their new office and what was behind it, and maybe they could get playing a bit.  
  
His phone vibrated again briefly and for a moment Frank was tempted to at least read the text, but then he could hear Gerard unlocking the door and enter their apartment with a heavy sigh. Frank bit his lip and went over his plan again, hoping Gerard wouldn’t overreact and punch him in the face or anything – he’d never gotten to know how strong Gerard actually was because he usually willingly let Frank do anything he wanted.  
  
“Frankie, I’m home!” Gerard called, just as Frank had expected. He then could hear him hang the key on the hook and take his shoes off. “Frank?”  
  
Deciding now would be the best time, Frank winded up and threw his shoe across the room. It landed hard against the fridge, the loud noise making Gerard gasp and still for about thirty seconds. Frank grinned. So far, this was working out pretty well.  
  
“F-Frank?” Gerard repeated, this time hesitant and scared. “Baby?”  
  
He slowly opened the door further and let his eyes dart around the room. Frank was standing right behind him now, anticipating the right moment. But he was going to give Gerard some time first – he let him take it all in, Frank’s phone disregarded on the couch, a shoe carelessly lying on the floor. And complete silence.  
  
“Frankie? Where are you?” Gerard whispered out weakly. He was about to head to the bedroom to check if Frank had maybe fallen asleep when the younger decided now would be the perfect time. He jumped forward, one arm curling around Gerard’s neck from behind so his underarm was blocking his windpipe just lightly and the other pulled one of his hands behind his back to handcuff it. Gerard was so paralyzed he didn’t even resist when Frank also grabbed his other wrists to cuff them together behind his back. Once the familiar clicking noise of the cuffs locking in place was to be heard, Gerard started to panic, thrashing around and trying to get a look of whoever had attacked him. That’s where the scarf came into play, Frank pressed Gerard’s writhing body against the nearest wall so his chest was pressed against it, uncurled his arm from his neck and wrapped the item of clothing around his head firmly.  
  
Gerard was even more helpless now, having lost his orientation, but instead of fighting back harder, his body went limp and he merely kept breathing heavily. “What- What do you want?”  
  
Deciding speaking would probably give his identity away, Frank stayed silent and simply dragged him away from the wall, gripping his arm and hair. Gerard hissed but complied, his legs moving shakily as he obviously was trying to come up with anything to say.  
  
“I...” he finally started after a few seconds. “You can have all my money, just don’t… don’t do anything stupid, okay? Where’s my boyfriend? Where’s Frank?”  
  
Panic started to rise up in him anew when Frank yet again didn’t answer. He would have to say something soon, though. Staying silent would become suspicious any minute. Maybe he could just disguise his voice.  
  
Gerard began to writhe slightly, his wrists trying to get out of the handcuffs. “What do you want?” he repeated, a lot more desperately this time. “Fucking- fucking talk to me! I wanna know who the hell you are, and what you did to Frank! What the fuck is your deal?”  
  
It was adorable to watch how much Gerard cared about him, yet Frank couldn’t really bring himself to feel bad for pranking his boyfriend like that. In the end, they’d both like it. “Shut up, or I’ll make you pay for it,” he grunted, hoping his changed voice would be enough to hide his identity.  
  
“Just tell me what you want!” Gerard demanded after hesitating a bit, sounding rather pleading than frightening. “What the hell- you-”  
  
Frank got the knife out of his pocket and pressed it to Gerard’s neck. The man immediately went completely limp, his breathing becoming yet more erratic, as he was oblivious to the fact that it only was the blunt side of a butter knife guided by his boyfriend.  
  
“I said,” Frank growled menacingly, enjoying the whimper escaping Gerard’s lips. “Shut. up.”  
  
Gerard nodded slowly and remained utterly silent.  
  
“You gonna do what I say now?” Frank asked. His voice maybe sounded a bit too like himself, but Gerard was so worked up in that moment that he doubted he would notice. Again the man nodded, this time quicker. “Good. Turn around. Don’t try anything.”  
  
He let go of Gerard’s arm that he’d been holding just in case and removed the knife from his neck, watching Gerard turn around until he was now facing the supposed burglar. “P-Please,” he tried weakly. “Don’t- don’t kill me.”  
  
Frank bit back a grin at his desperation and brought the knife back up to his collarbone that was visible through his slightly opened shirt. Gerard’s breath hitched as he trailed the tool further up until it was lightly digging into his throat again. A shaky breath escaped Gerard’s parted lips as he automatically moved his head up a little in a sign of surrender or something, and Frank had to fight against the stark urge to lean forward and bury his teeth in his skin, lick over his pulse, _taste_ him. He doubted an actual burglar would do that to his victim.  
  
“Please, I… I don’t know what you want, but just-”  
  
“No talking,” Frank instructed him firmly, pressure increasing. He decided the time had come he told Gerard that there was nothing he actually needed to be afraid of, that it was just him trying to have some fun. “Open your mouth.”  
  
Gerard’s lips parted further immediately and Frank leaned forward with a smirk, the knife sinking down as Frank’s tongue darted out to leave a wet stripe across Gerard’s bottom lip. The man shivered and gasped, then Frank pulled the scarf up so he would be able to see again. Now was the moment he’d find out whether Gerard was cool with shit like that, or if this was too much for him. Frank held his breath much like Gerard was doing, his eyes fixated on his boyfriend’s face.  
  
And when the scarf was off, Frank got the one reaction he’d not expected. Gerard was grinning at him, something somewhat challenging in his eyes, and now it was Frank’s turn to be speechless.  
  
“Uh,” he started, but Gerard did him the favor of speaking first.  
  
“Hello, baby,” he merely said coolly, his grin increasing as he saw Frank being completely dazzled.  
  
“Uhm, surprise?” Frank tried with a hesitant grin that made Gerard chuckle.  
  
“I’m gonna admit, I _was_ really surprised,” Gerard told him. “And you had me for a few minutes. But you can’t talk to me in your normal voice and expect me _not_ to realize it’s you. Come on, I know you well enough to recognize it.”  
  
Frank huffed. “I was trying to disguise it,” he said defensively. He wasn’t actually mad Gerard had seen right through him, of course. In fact, he was really happy he was taking it so well, and hoped they could start with the other part of his surprise as soon as possible.  
  
“Yeah, didn’t work too well,” Gerard chuckled amusedly. “Also, I could smell you. Not that you reek or anything, but I just know your scent. Maybe consider that next time?”  
  
“So you basically just played along?”  
  
Gerard nodded. “Yeah! I think this idea is awesome, by the way, I’m totally in for roleplays like that. I was actually really disappointed you stopped so quickly.”  
  
“Okay, I sorta don’t know what to make of that now,” Frank admitted, shaking his head. “I was thinking I was scaring the living shit out of you, you know?”  
  
“You sorta did, in the beginning. But well… if this wasn’t supposed to be a roleplay, what else were you intending doing this to me?” Gerard asked curiously. He knew Frank well enough to know there was something else to it, making Frank grin happily.

“Oh yeah, I might have a surprise for you. Follow me,” he offered brightly.  
  
“You’re not gonna uncuff me or anything?” Gerard smirked as he followed Frank through the living room and kitchen where he left the knife.  
  
“Uh, we might need them again in a second.” He looked at him with a promising grin that made Gerard giggle excitedly and guided him through the door to their new multi-purpose room.  
  
“Aw, you got a desk!” Gerard said happily. “That’s cool. Oh, and you… got two?”  
  
“One for me and one for you,” Frank explained. He raised a hand when Gerard was about to object immediately, and to his surprise he actually fell silent. “You don’t have to use it for drawing, although I really don’t get why you’re making it such a big deal. But I thought you’d just like to have a place to do paperwork or something. Also you can be near me if I should ever have to work on the weekend, you know? It’s just nice. And I left the décor up to you, I thought you’d like doing that.”  
  
“Yeah, but… Still, you spent a lot more money than you should have...” Gerard told him with a sad frown. “I feel so bad for using your earnings like that.”  
  
“You didn’t use anything, it was me buying this, remember? And I don’t want you to feel bad for something like that, baby. I love spending money on you because you deserve to get anything you want. You’re amazing. Getting you a fucking desk really was no big deal at all.”  
  
Gerard sighed but nodded, apparently deciding arguing about it wouldn’t do any good. “Thank you. But… let me pay you back, at least? I mean, I don’t have it right now and you’d have to wait until I get my next payment, but-”  
  
“Shush. It’s okay, let’s not talk about it. It’s done.”  
  
“Frankie-”  
  
“It’s _done_.” Frank kissed him briefly and turned him around so he was facing the thick curtain hanging from the ceiling. With his hands cuffed behind his back, Gerard was pretty much defenseless and let himself be turned around with a sigh. “Don’t you wanna know what is behind there?”  
  
“Oh, I-” Gerard said, confused. “Yeah. Sure!”  
  
“Okay, but like, don’t freak out. I don’t know if you’ll like it, and if you don’t, that’s fine. We don’t have to use it if you’re not into it.”  
  
“Dude, what are you hiding behind there? Sounds like you’ve killed somebody or something! Uh, just in case it’s a corpse, I’m really not into necrophilia, so...”  
  
“It’s not a corpse.” Frank smacked Gerard’s arm with a half-serious expression on his face. “Okay, so… let’s have a look.”  
  
Frank took a few steps forward, holding the curtain up so Gerard could enter the area with his arms behind his back. He decided to stand by the wall and let Gerard take in what he had prepared for him first without interjecting; he wanted him to have his own opinion without his influence.  
  
“So...” Gerard started slowly, stepping further into the room. “You- what is this?”  
  
Frank cleared his throat a little uncomfortably. “Uhm, I don’t really have a label for it,” he said with an awkward chuckle. “Just, uh. Another room we have sex in? I mean, you said something about a cage the other day, but I didn’t know if you actually meant that, but I got a little, uh, inspired by it, so… Do you like it?”  
  
Gerard inspected the chain hanging from the ceiling thoughtfully, a weird look on his face that made Frank’s stomach tingle. “You’re gonna tie me up and fuck me like this?” he asked, finally facing Frank again with his bottom lip trapped between his front teeth.  
  
“Yeah,” Frank answered quietly. He stepped closer to Gerard and raked a hand through his hair, earning a wanton moan from the man. His heart felt incredibly light seeing Gerard was into it just as much as he was, and when he leaned forwards and kissed him, their bodies pressed together tightly, he could feel his hard cock pressing against his waist. Frank grinned and made out with Gerard fiercely, his hands exploring his body and unbuttoning his shirt slowly as Gerard could do nothing but let him do it since the cuffs were still doing a good job keeping his hands behind his back. “You wanna try it out? Right now?”  
  
“Please,” Gerard moaned, nodding hastily. He whimpered when Frank spun him around, fishing the keys to the handcuffs from his pocket in the process and freeing one of his wrists. He then cuffed his hands in front of his chest again and hurried to pull the short chain linking the cuff over the hook. Gerard was trembling in anticipation when Frank went over to the second hook on the wall and pulled on the chain so his boyfriend’s hands were lifted above his head. He kept pulling until Gerard had to stand on the tip of his toes to still be able to reach the ground with his feet, firstly looking at Frank wantonly and then up at the ceiling, his eyes following the mechanism. “That’s really impressive,” he told Frank with a smile. “Did you do that by yourself?”  
  
“Nah, Reeve helped me,” Frank admitted. “How was I supposed to attach that hook to the ceiling? I’m _small_ – she had to stand on a chair _and_ multiple books to be able to reach it.”  
  
Gerard’s face flushed an alarming shade of red at that new information, his body writhing uncomfortably. “Oh, so- she… she knows about this?”  
  
“She _loves_ it,” Frank explained. He went over to Gerard to take his pretty face in his hands, caressing his cheeks. “Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to feel weird because of it. Really.”  
  
“Okay,” Gerard whispered. His eyes were somewhat dreamy as he leaned into Frank’s touch. “This… this is a really fucking awesome idea, though. I love it.”  
  
“I’m glad.” Frank leaned in for a kiss that turned from innocent to hot and messy in a matter of seconds. He could feel Gerard rubbing against him, desperately trying to get some friction on his needy cock, and Frank did him the favor of opening his pants and sticking his hand in the front of it. Gerard’s cock was hot and leaky against his palm and he immediately started thrusting against him eagerly, thankful for the touch. “Actually I was planning to tie you up like this for punishment, Gee. See that dresser? Guess what I have in there for you, baby.”  
  
“T-Toys?” Gerard answered gingerly, his eyes wantonly fixated on said item of furniture.  
  
“Yeah. Everything I’ll use when you were a bad boy, baby; cock rings, paddles, chokers, blindfolds. And one item I know you’re especially fond of...”  
  
Gerard basically beamed at that, his face glowing in anticipation. “My collar?”  
  
“Exactly. Miss wearing it?” Frank smirked when Gerard nodded passionately and mewled. “Because I was thinking… maybe we could have another day of me being your master again? Like we did a couple of weeks back in the other apartment?”  
  
Somehow Gerard managed to look even happier and his nod came hastily before Frank had even finished his question. “Definitely. Fuck, I want that so much, _please_ -”  
  
“So since we’re having dinner with your family on Sunday, I was thinking we could do that tomorrow? The entire day? Last time we had to interrupt, but I really wanna do it, like… properly.”  
  
“Me too,” Gerard whispered. “Please, let me be your pet again. Wanna serve you so bad, sir.”  
  
Frank grinned in satisfaction. “So be it. We’ll arrange the details later, for now, I just wanna fuck you real bad.”  
  
He pushed Gerard’s pants down his thighs when the man groaned in agreement and went down on his knees to blow hotly over Gerard’s covered dick once before pulling his boxers down and baring his dick to the room. Gerard gasped and threw his head back, moaning loudly when Frank let his tongue trail up his member, starting from the base and ending at the very tip with an expert swirl of his tongue over the slit. He pulled back after that to push Gerard’s pants off all the way and got his own cock out of his pants, giving himself a few pumps. Then he used his spit to lube his dick up, smearing some across Gerard’s hole as well.  
  
“Need prep?” he asked him with a strained voice. Gerard shook his head and groaned impatiently, making Frank grin. He grabbed the back of Gerard’s thighs and lifted him up. Gerard understood what Frank was intending and hooked his ankles behind Frank’s back wantonly, a hiss of pain escaping his lips when his entire body weight was carried by his arms for a second. Frank was there to hold him though, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s lower body and placing his hands on his ass. Spreading his cheeks, he managed to guide his cock into him after only half a minute.  
  
Gerard was so open for him although he hadn’t even prepped him the slightest. The position allowed him to thrust up into him with only one push of his hips. Both men moaned, Gerard a little louder than Frank and throwing his bead back delicately.  
  
“Fuck-” he grunted. Frank could feel him clench around him when he moved back, as if Gerard was trying to keep him in, as if he wanted to relish in the feeling of Frank’s dick in his ass as long as possible.  
  
Frank moved forward again quickly, eliciting another high-pitched cry from his boyfriend. Looking up he could see Gerard’s hands clenched into fists and grabbing at the chain firmly. Frank leaned forward and kissed him, enjoying his helpless, needy noises and the feeling of Gerard’s ass around him. His thrusts became harder and faster, just the way Gerard was begging for them to be, and Frank leaned forward to kiss his neck, his jaw, his wet lips – everything within reach.  
  
“Frank,” Gerard moaned out loudly. “Frankie, fuck, feels so fucking good-”  
  
“I know, little slut.” Frank briefly let go of Gerard’s ass cheek with one hand to slap him roughly. Gerard grunted in response and tightened around him. “You just love feeling my cock in that tight little ass of yours, hm? Just love being my whore so damn much.”  
  
“Yes, _yes_ , god,” he responded dizzily. “Love it. Love _you_ -”  
  
“I love you, too, baby,” Frank took Gerard’s earlobe between his teeth as his thrusts became more erratic and he felt the heat streaming through his body. God, he was close already. Gerard was so damn hot, he wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. Not with him moaning like a bitch for him, not with his ass clenching and unclenching around Frank’s cock, not with him fucking hanging from a chain. “You close? Gonna cum?”  
  
Gerard nodded with a loud moan. “Yeah, shit. Can I- Can I please cum? _Please_ -”  
  
“You can,” Frank growled and moved in and out of his boyfriend even faster. “Wanna feel you cum around my cock. Cum for me.”  
  
“God, _Frank_!” he cried out. His ass tightened even more, and then he was moaning with his eyes closed, and his dick exploded between their bodies. Frank felt hot cum splatter his chest and his own relief only a couple of seconds later. He buried his face in the crook of Gerard’s neck and panted as the sensation flowed through his veins and his dick was throbbing in his boyfriend’s ass, his cum spurting out of it.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes that felt like an eternity, both gasping for breath and leaning against each other for support. Frank’s arms got tired eventually and he gingerly placed Gerard’s legs on the floor again, careful to make sure he was actually standing before he let go of his body. He then walked over to the hook and released some of the rope so Gerard would be more comfortable.  
  
“You know,” Gerard breathed out when Frank was freeing his hands. “This room might become my new favorite thing about our apartment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after having Gerard top in the last one, Frank's _reeally_ dominant again in this chapter and also will be in the next ones. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	30. Chapter 30

Gerard was kneeling by Frank’s feet, head bowed slightly, eyes down. He had been absolutely motionless and quiet for about ten minutes now, filling Frank’s heart with pride with every passing second. The food his sub had prepared for him was delicious; he’d created some salad with tomatoes and paprika, also some extremely well-cooked tofu. And although every bite was like a piece of heaven and part of him wanted to eat as much as he could as fast as possible, Frank deliberately continued to eat very slowly, chewing every mouthful carefully. His eyes were on Gerard almost the entire time, watching him obediently kneel on the floor, hands loosely placed on his thighs, collar around his neck perfectly. Frank was sure he was hungry, yet he hadn’t complained at all. Apparently, the last time they’d done this had really had its imprint on Gerard and taught him very well not to disturb his Master during meals.  
  
Or at any other time, really. Today Gerard was behaving absolutely flawlessly, starting at about 10 am when Frank had woken up. When he’d entered their living room, Gerard had been sitting on the sofa, watching TV since he had already done all the tasks Frank had given him for the morning. Proudly Frank had noticed the dishes were done, the living room had been cleaned but not vacuumed since that would have woken Frank up, and Gerard was all ready and pretty for him, wearing nothing but his collar and a bit of slutty eyeliner, freshly showered and smelling like honey from his shampoo. The second he’d spotted Frank, the man had abandoned everything, hurrying to the floor fast. Without speaking a word, Frank had approached him and taken himself out of his pants. Gerard had given him the morning blowjob without hesitation and swallowed his cum, moaning happily.  
  
And now, several hours later, Gerard still hadn’t misbehaved for one single second. Secretly, and Frank felt sort of bad for even considering that, he was a little disappointed not to have an excuse to use their room again. Because that was why he had wanted to have this kind of day again in the first place – Not that he didn’t appreciate Gerard like this, hell yes he loved ordering him around and getting everything he wanted without any reluctance. But he wanted to hurt Gerard, wanted to see him struggle and hear him beg and pant, make him wait and feel pain and pleasure all at once.  
  
Maybe that would be a bad decision, though. Tomorrow they were meeting Gerard’s parents for dinner, Frank would be seeing his boyfriend’s dad for the very first time. He was already nervous as hell, a feeling that surely wouldn’t improve if he showed up with Gerard covered in bruises and barely able to walk from the soreness in his ass. Yeah, that wouldn’t make that much of a good impression.  
  
Gerard shifted, forcing Frank back to reality and out of his anxious expectations. He noticed Gerard was shyly looking up at him now, his mouth shut tightly, waiting to be given permission to speak. What a good pet he was. Frank grinned inwardly and focused on his food again, wanting to have Gerard waiting for a little longer. When his mouth was filled with the tasty salad once more, he noticed Gerard had returned to his previous position, eyes and head down. So obedient, so eager to please. Frank’s cock jumped back to attention despite having already orgasmed twice today, and he was barely awake for three hours. He waited for another couple of minutes before running a hand through Gerard’s hair, earning a quiet moan in response. Gerard straightened up a bit under Frank’s touch, but kept his head down.  
  
“Are you hungry, my pet?” Frank asked him calmly.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Gerard answered shakily, shifting on his knees again. “Very.”  
  
Frank hummed. “You made me a very delicious meal. But unfortunately, I’m full already… would you like to eat what is left on my plate?”  
  
“Yes.” His voice was barely more than a whisper but filled with gratefulness and excitement. “Please, Master.”  
  
Frank smiled and leaned down to gently place the plate in front of Gerard next to his chair on the floor. He then handed Gerard the cutlery, allowing him to start eating with a simple nod, and then got up from his chair.  
  
He hadn’t really made any plans for today other than spending as much time in their room as possible; and considering there wasn’t really an opportunity to use it just yet, Frank had to keep Gerard busy with something else. So luckily, something had just come to Frank’s mind.  
  
As Gerard continued eating the remnants of Frank’s meal, Frank made his way into their bedroom to examine his toy collection. Maybe Gerard deserved some kind of reward. And who was Frank not to give that to him. He carefully chose three different dildos, each with different lengths, shapes, and thicknesses, and placed them next to each other on the bed. He then went back to find Gerard having finished his meal, kneeling in front of the empty plate, waiting for instructions.  
  
“Gerard.” Frank remained by the door, leaning against the frame and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Are you done eating?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Gerard mumbled, still facing away from him.  
  
Frank growled. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Hurriedly the man complied, turning around on his knees until he was facing Frank. He was biting his lip and Frank could see even from the distance that he looked genuinely sorry, yet he decided to taunt him a bit more. “You should be grateful I even talk to you _at all_. Stop being so fucking ignorant, slut.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Master.”  
  
“Shut up. I was going to reward you for your good behavior, but now you’re sort of ruining that for yourself...”  
  
A sadistic grin crept onto Frank’s lips when he watched Gerard visibly shudder, his body becoming even smaller in front of Frank. He was ashamed for displeasing Frank. So desperate for his appreciation. He was all his. Gerard had bowed his head lightly and didn’t look Frank in the eye anymore, too embarrassed to stand his gaze.  
  
Frank sighed and smiled, another tent forming in his jeans. “Okay, whatever. Put that plate in the sink and come here. You may walk.”  
  
The man nodded and got up clumsily, then grabbed the plate and followed Frank’s order. Once empty-handed, he fell back on his hands and knees and hesitantly crawled towards his dom, keeping his head down and only stopping when he was kneeling by his feet again. Gerard gingerly sat back on his knees and waited.  
  
“Good boy. You’ve been good all day long, honey. You really deserve your reward, don’t you think?” he asked lovingly. One hand was cupping Gerard’s cheek, caressing it slowly.  
  
The man dared to look up at him with a bashful smile. “Thank you, sir. I try my best.”  
  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” he rushed to speak. “I mean… If you say so, sir. That decision is up to you.”  
  
“Every decision is up to me,” Frank remarked smugly.  
  
“Yes, Master.” Gerard’s cheeks blushed lightly and his eyes hurried down quickly, his teeth boring into his bottom lip. Fuck, he was trying so hard not to make any mistake. It was gorgeous.  
  
“Follow me.”  
  
Frank turned around and guided Gerard into their bedroom. They came to a halt in front of the big bed equipped with the dildos on top, the mere sight making Gerard squirm on his knees in anticipation and want. Because even if Frank had already come twice today, Gerard hadn’t. Not once. And Frank could feel the tension ebbing through his body, the lust, and desire and need.  
  
“I have something planned for you today,” Frank started slowly. Gerard was keeping his eyes on the dildos the entire time, having them right in front of his face due to his position. It kind of reminded Frank of a child looking into a shop window, gazing at the candies or toys on display there, begging their parents to buy them what the most wanted with glowing eyes. Only with the minor differences that Gerard couldn’t even take his eyes off the toys. And that those toys would make him feel good on an entirely different level. “And since you have pleased me,” Frank continued. “You have a say in it. You may now choose one of these dildos, my little slut. Go on, choose whichever you like.”  
  
Frank watched Gerard nod vaguely, then his eyes darted from one artificial dick to the other, waging. “What… what are you gonna do with the one I choose, sir?” Gerard stuttered, making Frank sigh.  
  
“Who has given you permission to speak?”  
  
“N-Nobody, but-”  
  
“You keep your mouth shut unless I tell you to talk. I didn’t allow you to ask any questions. Choose one, or I’ll choose it for you.” Frank knew he was being rougher than he needed to be, but it was just so fucking pleasant to watch Gerard’s body flush in shame, how his eyes cast down in regret, his fingers digging into the skin of his thighs.  
  
Gerard looked at every dildo on display intensely, apparently looking for the catch. Knowing him, Frank was pretty sure Gerard was about to choose the longest and thickest one. He was a total slut, after all. But the uncertainty actually made him hesitate for about a minute before he cleared his throat and pointed at the huge black one, making Frank grin.  
  
“That your final answer?” he teased, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, s-sir,” Gerard nodded emphatically. He was so nervous, Frank loved it. How sharply he was aware of always making sure to address Frank correctly, never made eye contact unless necessary, keeping his answers short and polite.  
  
“Good,” Frank said with a nod. He grabbed the other two dildos and stored them, then sat down on the bed with a grin. “Because today, we’re going to see how much your ass can take. Any ideas where I’m going with this?”  
  
“No, Master.” Gerard’s body was trembling as he kept his look on the floor right in front of Frank.  
  
Frank chuckled. “Okay, maybe let’s start a little differently. Why did you choose this dildo?” Frank picked up the device from the bed and held it in his hand, letting his palms rub over the rubbery material. “Tell me, slut.”  
  
“I picked it b-because… it’s so thick, sir. And long. I… I like that.”  
  
“So you’re assuming this will go up your ass?”  
  
Again, Gerard nodded, shivering. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Well, you’re right about that. Today I will teach you a lesson for being so damn greedy, baby. Always thinking about getting something huge shoved up your tight little hole, huh? After today, you’ll be more cautious about it.”  
  
“But… you told me to pick one, so I did-”  
  
“Don’t get cocky or I’ll make you wear a gag until tonight, and I’ll only take it out to fuck your throat. You want that?” Frank warned.  
  
“No, Master, I’m sorry.”  
  
“That’s a good slut. I _know_ I told you to pick one. I gave you the choice to prove your greediness. So now I want you to use it on yourself. Go on, baby, get the lube and give me a show.”  
  
And so Gerard did. He crawled towards the drawer to get the bottle, then hurried back to his spot on the floor. Frank nodded after the man on his knees looked at him questioningly, and then he opened the cap to squirt a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. His mouth fell open when he started rubbing his fingertips over his hole, a quiet gasp escaping his lips. Frank couldn’t properly see his ass from this perspective, but for now, he was totally fine with looking at Gerard’s face instead – his eyelids were heavy and his brows drawn together, and Frank knew he had pushed inside when another moan erupted from his throat, long and needy and grateful he got to do that to himself.  
  
He pushed his fingers in and out a couple of times, moaning, eyes closed. His face was angelic, so pale and perfect and just beautiful, begging to be ruined. Frank felt the stark urge to just pull the man closer by his collar and force his cock into his invitingly opened mouth but could resist. Later, he told himself. That didn’t help his boner, though, it was almost painfully straining against the insides of his boxers, sort of kept in place by Frank’s tight pants.  
  
Gerard was now applying some lube on the dildo he had chosen and spreading it gingerly. Just when he wanted to line it up with himself again, Frank interrupted.  
  
“No, baby. Wanna see it all, I want you to lie on your back for this.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Gerard nodded and changed his position, spreading his legs for Frank shamelessly once he was resting on his back. Frank had a short-lived but amazing view of his pink hole, a little stretched and wet from the lube already, looking so damn tempting. But then the head of the dildo was right there, blocking the view, and Gerard was pushing in.  
  
“Look at me,” Frank ordered when Gerard’s eyes slipped shut and he moaned wantonly. Quickly he forced them open again, a drowsy look in his darkened eyes when he met Frank’s. “Keep pushing it in. Take the whole thing.”  
  
Gerard nodded with another groan and shoved the toy into his ass slowly. His other hand was supporting one of his thighs, holding it back to make the penetration more bearable. The man shuddered when his ass had swallowed up the entire dildo, letting it rest in his ass, unsure whether he was allowed to start fucking himself on it.  
  
“Don’t make me wait, whore,” Frank warned him semi-seriously, earning another gasp and a hungry look thrown at him when Gerard guided the toy back out of himself carefully until merely the head was left in his ass just to shove it back inside with one quick movement of his wrist. “That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself for me.”  
  
Frank watched Gerard turn into a whimpering mess by his feet, a satisfied grin on his face. For what he was going to do to Gerard, it was important that his ass was well stretched. Because it would hurt a lot to have the dildo _and_ Frank’s cock in there, he was sure.  
  
What Frank was about to do was an entirely new experience for him, too. He hoped Gerard wouldn’t be opposed, they hadn’t talked about it beforehand because it was supposed to be a surprise. But Frank would make sure there was enough lube involved, and he was even considering fucking him slowly, unlike his usual rough pace they both loved. Maybe he would even make Gerard cum before pushing inside, make sure he was relaxed and blissful. And of course, Frank would remind him of their safeword. He didn’t want his baby to feel pain he didn’t want or couldn’t take. So for now, Frank settled with watching the show, which was really fucking awesome already, and he hadn’t even touched Gerard yet. The man was moaning on the floor, writhing, having picked up a steady pace forcing the toy in and out of his ass. Frank could see Gerard was desperate for any further instructions, anything from Frank at all, but he simply kept staring at Gerard firmly, biting his lip and trying to ignore the throbbing in his pants.  
  
“Come on, baby. Up on your knees. Suck my cock,” Frank ordered him after a couple of minutes when he just couldn’t wait any longer. Gerard pulled the toy out and got in the required position, eagerly opening Frank’s pants. Frank swatted them away quickly. “No hands, Gee. I want you to keep fucking yourself while you blow me.”  
  
Gerard gulped, an unbelieving, yet very turned-on expression in his clouded eyes. He nodded and picked up the toy from where he had left it on the floor and firmly guided it back into his ass with one hand, the other one clutching Frank’s thigh for support. Frank finished the task Gerard had begun and got his cock out of his pants, giving himself a few strokes and shuddering at the needed sensation on his sensitive member. It was swollen and fully hard, feeling hot and heavy in his hand, ready to make Gerard see stars.  
  
“Open up.”  
  
Gerard’s lips parted in a matter of milliseconds, his wanton eyes fixated on Frank’s dominant ones. Holding his cock at the base, Frank smacked Gerard’s cheek with it. When Gerard mewled and opened up wider, he finally guided it between his lips for Gerard to suck.  
  
His sub’s lips were tight around his head, his tongue darting out to lick at the tip and dig into the slit lightly. Frank groaned appreciatively, one hand raking through Gerard’s messy hair as the man kept fucking himself on the big toy. He kept moaning around Frank, whining and shivering whenever he would hit his sweet spot, and although he hadn’t even taken Frank’s entire cock into his mouth, the vibrations he was causing were driving Frank crazy already. Holy fuck, that felt good. Gerard’s tongue was wicked, swirling around his head as he slowly sunk down all the way, taking Frank without so much as hesitating or choking once. And then Frank’s entire cock was in Gerard’s mouth and a part of it in his throat, and Frank was panting with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, feel the air enter and leave his lungs heavily as the pleasure kept building. Gerard’s head was almost completely still, only rocking lightly in the rhythm of him fucking his own ass. He swallowed around him, sending another incredible wave of pleasure through Frank’s entire body, so intense he could feel it in his toes. Grabbing his sub’s hair, he forced his head up again, and then down, setting a passionate pace. It felt so damn good, he had to be careful not to cum already. He had big plans for Gerard, after all.  
  
“God, baby,” he mumbled, lost in the pleasure Gerard was making him feel. “You’re taking it so well. Feels fucking amazing, Gee, you’re so damn good with your mouth-”  
  
Gerard hummed gratefully, his tongue flickering over Frank’s underside more eagerly at the praise. Frank’s stomach was tingling, the familiar warmth starting to pool there, telling him he needed to swap positions soon. Gerard had been stretching his ass for a couple of minutes now, and thoroughly so, so Frank guessed it would be okay to try double penetrating him.  
  
He pulled Gerard off his cock, earning a disappointed mewl from the submissive man. “Up on the bed, little whore. Show me what your ass can take. Hands and knees.”  
  
Gerard nodded, obviously not putting too much meaning in Frank’s words, and got on the bed behind his Master. After quickly grabbing the lube from the floor, Frank pulled his pants off all the way and got on his knees behind his baby. The dildo was lying next to Gerard, still wet from all the lube, meaning Gerard’s entrance was right in front of Frank, open and ready for Frank to inspect. He slapped his ass roughly just to make him whimper and then used his thumbs to spread Gerard’s cheeks apart.  
  
His hole was definitely stretched. Frank pushed two fingers inside him to find him still relatively tight around him, a pleased moan escaping his throat. “Such a perfect ass, my little slut. Love you so much.”  
  
“I love you, too,” Gerard whispered back. His voice was scratchy and hoarse from all the moan and throat fucking, making Frank grin.  
  
He bent down to kiss the small of his back lovingly. “I want you to fuck yourself on that dildo again, baby,” he spoke against his skin, goosebumps spreading all over Gerard’s spine. “And then I… I have a surprise for you. You okay with that?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Gerard answered obediently, nodding.  
  
“What’s your safeword?”  
  
“Coffee, Master.”  
  
Frank nodded and kissed his back again. “And you will use it if you need to, am I right? You wouldn’t disappoint me by not saying it. You would always be a good pet.”  
  
“Y-Yes, sir, of course,” Gerard moaned, shuddering lightly when Frank planted numerous kisses up his spine until his mouth was resting on the crook of his neck, his cock pressed against one of his ass cheeks teasingly.  
  
“Good whore.” Frank gathered the dildo from the sheets and pulled back a bit, then positioned it against Gerard’s ass and pressed inside. It went in even easier than he had expected; he barely had to apply any pressure at all and the tip of the artificial cock was inside of Gerard. The more of the dildo he shoved inside, the louder Gerard was moaning, pressing back against the toy for dear life. Christ, he was a _slut_. Seeing him like this Frank was pretty fucking sure Gerard would love having two cocks in his ass.  
  
“P-Please, fuck me,” Gerard gasped as if on cue, a moan whorish enough for Frank to smack his ass escaping his throat.  
  
“Give me your hand,” Frank instructed. Gerard shifted his weight onto his left one and brought the other hand behind his back without so much as questioning Frank’s order. Frank grabbed him by the wrist and guided his hand around the base of the dildo, then urging him to keep up the rhythm he had built on his own. Gerard groaned in disappointment and fucked himself faster, moaning and thrashing a bit, silently begging Frank for his cock.  
  
Oh, if only he knew.  
  
Frank grinned and squirted some lube onto his palm to spread it on his dick. The liquid was cool against his burning skin, feeling so damn good he moaned silently as he pumped his hard-on a few times. Gerard’s moans were so loud he hadn’t even heard the cap of the lube being opened; he seemed to be completely out of it, just focused on the stretch in his ass and his desire for Frank’s body.  
  
When Frank lined himself up next to where the dildo was stretching Gerard open, the man stilled completely. The toy was motionlessly resting in his ass next to Frank, and he figured it would be best if the dildo wasn’t moving. He didn’t really know what to do or expect, but just pressing against the heat of Gerard’s crack was a fucking bliss already, and he couldn’t wait to keep going.  
  
“Oh god,” Gerard muttered, sounding utterly confused, yet totally wanton. “You… you’re gonna-”  
  
“Yes, baby. Gonna fuck you like this. Gonna make you feel really good,” he promised. “Spread your legs a little further.”  
  
Gerard moaned and set his knees wider apart to give Frank better opportunity to reach his ass. Frank was grabbing the man’s waist with one hand as the other was placed around the base of his shaft firmly.  
  
“You ready?”  
  
“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Gerard sobbed desperately. Shit, he was even more eager for this than Frank was. Holy fuck.  
  
Frank took a deep breath and started to apply pressure, closing his eyes at the intense sensation. After a couple of seconds and Gerard mewling in a mix of pleasure and pain, his tip disappeared in Gerard’s ass quickly. Just like that.  
  
“Shit, oh _god_ ,” Gerard panted, sounding pained. “Holy fucking shit.”  
  
“Are you- are you okay?” It was oddly difficult to form words like this, the pressure around his cock was just too consuming. The unfamiliar feeling of the dildo right next to him was weird at first, but definitely not bad. Frank had feared it might hurt since it was made of solid material, but for some reason, feeling the toy pressed up against him was only making it hotter.  
  
“Shit, yes,” Gerard breathed out. “Keep- Keep going, _please_.”  
  
Frank groaned and gripped Gerard’s hips with both hands, then gingerly pushed inside. Gerard cried out and for a second Frank feared he might be in serious pain, but he kept chanting appreciative curses under his breath, begging Frank to keep going, so he did. The further he pressed inside, the tighter Gerard got, it seemed. Frank was incapable of watching his cock slide in next to the toy, no matter how badly he wanted to. It would be too much, he’d cum in a matter of seconds. His eyes were shut tightly, hands caressing his sub’s sides to calm him.  
  
“Doing so good, baby. I’m so proud of you,” he told him in between moans. “Such a good slut for me.”  
  
“Frankie, oh my god.” Maybe Gerard had even heard him, or he simply was unable to emit anything other than moans and incoherent pleas for Frank to keep going.  
  
Eventually Frank bottomed out, Gerard’s fist lightly digging into his hip from where he was clutching to the base of the dildo. He was panting nonstop, his body quaking beneath and around Frank.  
  
“How do you feel?” Frank asked shakily, slowly daring to open his eyes. And oh god. Oh _god_. Gerard’s ass was so full, unlike anything Frank had ever seen before. Holy shit.  
  
“Fucking- fucking perfect,” Gerard told him with a whine. “Feel so fucking stretched, you fill me up so damn good. Please...”  
  
“Please what, baby?”  
  
Gerard moaned and rocked his hips a bit. “Please fuck me,” he gasped. “Please, just fuck me, fucking hurt me, do something.”  
  
“As you wish, Gee,” Frank chuckled in a breathy way. He pulled back slowly, cautiously, the tightness making him see stars behind his lids. God, he was tight. Pushing back in was even better, a load groan escaped Frank’s throat and he gripped his sub’s hips firmly, eager to have more of the incredible sensation. Gerard moaned, his hand clutching the sheets desperately. Frank built a careful pace that Gerard’s hand soon joined in, moving his wrist just slightly to make the dildo move in and out of his ass right next to Frank’s cock.  
  
It felt so fucking good, feeling the slick toy move between him, Gerard’s tight wall enveloping him just right. And his moans, shit. Like even this wasn’t enough for him like he was begging for more. Frank knew he wouldn’t be able to keep going much longer; his cock was throbbing, his nerves felt all tingly and sensitive. So he sped up just a little, immediately earning louder whines and sobs from Gerard. The arm he was using to support his weight gave in eventually so he landed on his elbow and head, crying out into the sheets.  
  
“Oh shit,” Frank gasped. “I’m gonna-”  
  
His orgasm hit him like a lightning, rippling through his entire body and sucking the life out of him. Frank slumped forward as he emptied inside of Gerard, gasping for breath and clutching Gerard’s body for support, eyes closed as the entire world was spinning around him. Fuck, that was good.  
  
Frank pulled out with a groan, watching some of his cum drip out of Gerard. He then pushed Gerard’s hand away from the toy to extract that from his ass as well, making Gerard mewl at the sudden emptiness. There was cum on the toy, contrasting absurdly to the stark black of the dildo. Frank disregarded it onto the sheets somewhere on his right before spinning Gerard around quickly, wanting to make him cum, like, yesterday. Gerard ended up on his back, looking at Frank with tears in his eyes and his eyeliner smeared all over his cheeks. He was painfully hard, turned on just as much as Frank was, silently begging his dom for release.  
  
Frank was fast to wrap his lips around his cock and sinking down all the way, one hand massaging his balls. He didn’t care about teasing him anymore, didn’t even want to make him beg. Gerard needed to cum. And he had been such a good slut, so fucking perfect for Frank. His pace was fast and relentless, basically sucking the orgasm out of his pet, and then he was crying out Frank’s name, back arching off the bed, and Frank’s mouth was filled with his hot cum. He swallowed without even thinking about it, then licked him dry while Gerard kept pulsating inside of him, groaning and rocking his body.  
  
When Frank pulled off, Gerard’s eyes were closed and he looked straight out exhausted, a tired smile playing around the corners of his lips. Frank found himself smirking, too, letting his body fall next to where Gerard was resting, hugging him tightly.  
  
“How was that, baby? Are you okay?”  
  
“Fucking… fucking perfect,” Gerard panted drowsily. Frank kissed his cheek hearing him moan happily, his smile growing wider.  
  
“Did it hurt?”  
  
“So damn much. But I loved it. Thank you.”  
  
“You’ve been a good slut for me, so you deserved it. I’m glad you liked it.”  
  
Suddenly Gerard pushed Frank’s arm of his chest and sat upright, eyes opened widely, startling Frank to death. “Oh god, for a minute I totally forgot- I’m sorry! Is there a way I can please you, Master? What can I do for you?”  
  
“Oh, Gee, you’re fine!” Frank chuckled, reaching out to grab his lover’s hand. “All I want you to do right now is come here. Cuddle with me?”  
  
“B-But...” Gerard hesitated. “We were going to not interrupt this today...”  
  
“I know. We aren’t. What’s wrong with a master wanting to take a nap with his sub? You’re probably drained, hm?”  
  
“Yeah, but… still.”  
  
“Are you dissenting, slut?” Frank asked, raising his voice warningly and cocking an eyebrow.  
  
“N-No, sir,” Gerard hurried to say, scooting closer and lying down next to Frank again. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. But don’t dare misbehave again, I might have to punish you...”  
  
Gerard gulped. “In the new room?”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“Then uh. I might _want_ to displease you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to [mychemicallyromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance) for proofreading! Sorry I keep forgetting to tag you, I do appreciate your efforts ): ♥
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember I'd love to read your opinions in the comments ^-^


	31. Chapter 31

Gerard didn’t mean to be an ass, but watching Frank rush through their apartment, all nervous and frenzied and basically out of his mind, was pretty damn funny. He kept changing his outfit, then once he’d decided to wear a nice white shirt with a black tie and black pants, he didn’t know whether to wear his converse or his oxfords _,_ unable to decide whether dressing that formal would be too much. Also, he kept looking for his phone although it always was in the pocket of his pants, and Gerard was rather sure Frank had brushed his teeth at least twice. This was probably what it was like living with a girl, Gerard imagined.  
  
“Baby,” he chuckled when Frank was just about to get changed again, and he honestly couldn’t let him be all desperate a minute longer. He didn’t want him to have a heart attack or something. “Calm down? It’s not a big deal, you’re just meeting my parents.”  
  
“I’m _just_ meeting your parents,” Frank repeated exasperatedly, shaking his head with a tired smile on his face as if Gerard had told him a lame joke. “Gee. I am meeting _your_ parents. My boyfriend’s parents. What if- what if they don’t like me? I have to be dressed nicely at least.”  
  
Gerard sighed and walked away from their bedroom door frame he had been leaning against the last couple of minutes. “My mom already likes you. And my dad is chill, he’ll love you just the same. You’re an amazing guy, Frank. Just be yourself and they’ll love you. I promise.”  
  
“What if you’re wrong?” Frank looked Gerard rather hopeless, brows drawn together and a sad expression on his face. “They’re your _parents_ -”  
  
“We’ve dealt without them until now. If – and that’s really fucking unlikely, Frank – _if_ they shouldn’t like you, it’ll be fine as well. Don’t worry so much, please?”  
  
Frank looked as if he was in pain but nodded. Gerard wrapped his arms around him and planted a short kiss on the man’s cheek, trying to make him smile. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”  
  
“Okay.” Frank kissed Gerard’s cheek briefly before checking himself out in the mirror one last time. “Do I… look okay?”  
  
Frank looked fucking gorgeous. His pants were perfect to emphasize the beauty of his firm ass, the half-length shirt giving a nice, maybe a bit teasing preview of his tattoos. His hair was on point. His face was angelic. Of course he looked fucking okay.  
  
“You look like the most handsome human being on earth, Frankie,” Gerard told him honestly. Considering he was only wearing one of his nice tees and blue jeans, Frank even might be overdressed. But Frank wanted to impress Mr. and Mrs. Way whereas Gerard would just be Gerard, as usual. He still was looking forward to meeting his parents again, though; he hadn’t seen his dad in quite some time, and it was always kind of nice to catch up with the people having raised him. “Ready to go?”  
  
Frank sighed. “Converse or oxfords?”  
  
“Converse,” Gerard nodded determinedly. “You’ll be looking better than anybody there, anyway.”  


 

**

After a forty minutes drive, Frank and Gerard were making their way through the semi-busy downtown of the adjacent city. There was this mild pain in Gerard’s ass from what Frank had made him take yesterday and it was subtly driving him insane, sweet memories mixing with an uncomfortable sting. It wasn’t too bad, though, only hurt when sitting or walking. That was probably due to Frank making him prep himself really thoroughly.

Frank still was fidgety and kept alternating between jabbering non-stop and lapsing into silence thoughtfully. He’d also been like this during the entire car ride which, considering Frank had insisted on driving, no matter how much Gerard would protest, was sort of worrying. Finally arriving was a huge relief for the elder.

They were holding hands pacing on the sidewalk, Frank’s grip was vice-like and did even sort of hurt whereas Gerard tried to calm him by caressing the back of his hand with his thumb. Displaying their affection in public earned them a couple of weird, some even disgusted looks that Frank, fortunately, didn’t seem to be aware of. He’d probably explode and start a fight or something if he’d notice people judging them in his current unstable mindset.

Soon the restaurant Gerard’s parents had chosen came into view, a group of people Gerard recognized as his parents, Mikey and his girlfriend Kristin standing in front of it, waiting. Frank’s hand was covered in cold sweat when Gerard told him there were two more people than they had expected – that was just typical for Donna. She’d always been one for making spontaneous and not tell anybody about it, so yeah, why not invite Mikey and Kristin?

“You already know Mikey, Frankie,” Gerard reminded him in a quiet voice as they approached his family, smiling at them. Frank was visibly uncomfortable with the new situation but nodded slightly. “You like Mikey. And he likes you, it’ll be fine.”

“Last thing I said to him was something about banging you… God, this is gonna be awful.”

Gerard glanced at him to see his worried face and couldn’t help but lean in to plant a kiss on his temple. “No, baby, Mikey’s not like that. It’ll be fine, I promise.” He squeezed his hand briefly before shutting up and turning to grin at his family who they had now almost reached.

“Frank!” Donna squealed happily as soon as they had accompanied them. She approached him with a huge grin matching her widely opened arms and pulled him in for a tight hug, making Frank’s and Gerard’s hands disconnect in the process. “So good to see you again.”

“Uh, thank… thank you, Mrs. Way. It’s good to see you, too.”

Donna was styled perfectly, her long light-blond hair falling in nicely even curls on her shoulder and back, and her lipstick was the same red as her dress. Other than her, Frank was probably wearing the nicest clothes – Gerard’s dad Donald was wearing khaki pants and a red shirt that made him rather look like a well-dressed farmer. Only the straw hat was missing. And Mikey and Kristin looked like the whole dinner thing had been a huge surprise for them, both were dressed rather casually, wearing simple t-shirts and jeans, and Mikey’s hair was tousled enough for Gerard to assume he definitely hadn’t brushed it today.

“Such a cutie. Please call me Donna, dear,” she giggled before unwrapping her arms from Frank’s body and turning to her son. “Gerard, I’m so glad the both of you could make it. That you took time for your mother and the rest of the family.”

There still was slight bitterness in her voice, but Gerard was tired of it, so he just ignored it and offered her an honest smile. “Anytime,” he said and let himself be hugged. “I mean, this is gonna be fun, right?”

“Totally!” Donna agreed. For a moment her eyes remained on Gerard before she focused on Frank again, putting an arm over his shoulders and guiding him towards the others that had been waiting patiently until now. Donna was taller than Frank by a bit, a circumstance that made the whole scenario look like she was helping a little kid finding its way. Gerard grinned and let her do whatever she wanted – Donna clearly loved Frank, and Gerard figured it would be good for him to experience that. “Okay, everyone, this is Frank Iero, Gee’s boyfriend. Isn’t he just gorgeous?” Donna nearly shouted emphatically as she started introducing Frank to the others. The only thing missing was her pinching his cheek or something – it was hilarious, really, seeing Frank being mothered like some five-year-old. Considering what this exact Frank had done to Gerard yesterday. Or what he usually did to him in general. Gerard had to bite back a chuckle, not wanting to make Frank even more uncomfortable.

“Hey, dude,” Mikey greeted him. Frank happily shook his hand, obviously grateful to be treated like a normal grown-up by at least one person.

“Oh right, you’ve met Mikey. And this is his girlfriend, Kristin. You didn’t mind me asking them to join, do you? I just had this idea a couple of minutes before we left, and since Kristin was at our place anyway, I figured we could just meet up all together...”

“Jesus, Donna, let him talk!” Kristin interrupted her with a laugh, offering Frank a hand to shake. “He looks totally overwhelmed. Hi, Frank, you can call me Kris. Don’t let that woman influence you too much, she’s obviously going crazy over you.”

Frank grinned, hoping Donna wouldn’t get upset. “Hey, yeah. I mean, she’s nice, though.”

“Oh, just wait until cleaning day,” Kristin laughed. “You better don’t-”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Donna shushed her with a warm smile, shaking her head. “Frank doesn’t need to hear that.”

“Afraid it’ll scare him away from Gee?” Mikey supplied helpfully. Donna slapped her youngest son playfully before pushing Frank to stand in front of the last person remaining. Gerard’s dad.

Gerard watched him tense up again, the little smile Kristin had caused being wiped off his face. He looked terrified, unlike anything Gerard had ever experienced. Frank wasn’t self-confident, not smug or bossy. He seemed to be slouching in front of the other man, his hand shaking as he slowly raised it for Don to shake. Gerard reacted quickly, yet subtly – he closed the distance between Frank and him with only two steps and encircled his waist with one arm, holding him close to reassure him that everything was fine.

“So you’re the infamous Frank,” Don noted, shaking Frank’s hand with an unreadable expression. Gerard raised a brow questioningly; this was unlikely for his dad who usually was all happy and good-willed. Still, he didn’t really look intimidating or anything, not to Gerard, anyway. And not in this outfit, seriously.

Frank seemed to disagree. “Yeah. Yes, sir, I’m Frank,” he gushed shakily.

“Donna keeps talking about you. It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Good to meet you, too, Mr. Way. I...”

“She didn’t mention all those tattoos, though,” Don interrupted him, eyes wandering over the ones on Frank’s neck and those covering his arms and hands. “What are you, some rock star I should know?”

Frank shook his head, blushing and leaning into Gerard’s touch. “N-No, I just-”

“Dad, stop torturing him,” Gerard threw in with a chuckle, squeezing Frank’s hip to tell him it was okay. “You’re being weird.”

“What? I can have a talk with my son’s boyfriend,” he protested, and finally, _finally_ he was smirking. Gerard could feel Frank lean into his arm in relief. “You should’ve heard Donna gush over him all week long, that was weird. My expectations are high.”

“Okay, kids, that’s enough,” Donna interrupted, grabbing Frank by the shoulder again and pushing him towards the entrance of the restaurant. “We’re kind of in the way, we should really continue this conversation inside.”

“God, yeah. Fucking starving!”

“Michael James Way, you-”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.”

 

**

Dinner turned out to be not nearly as horrible as Frank had envisioned it. Due to them being six people, they were sat at a relatively big round table, meaning Frank didn’t have to endure anybody sitting in his personal space or kicking somebody’s foot under the table accidentally. Which was a huge relief. Frank had played every possible scenario in his head, and somehow they all ended with Frank mercilessly making a fool of himself and everybody hating him. Including Gerard.

Despite the initial shock, Mikey’s and Kristin’s company actually helped a lot. Mikey was just cool, and his girlfriend was just nice, keeping Frank busy whenever there was some sort of awkward silence by asking him innocent questions, and protecting him whenever Donna would start attacking him with random praises and Gerard was too busy giggling at how, apparently, _Frank was blushing so adorably_. Yeah, thanks.

Not that Frank wasn’t grateful for Gerard’s support. He was aware of how much he’d been freaking out earlier, and Gerard had helped him a lot. Holding him, telling him it would be alright. Frank loved him for it; he honestly didn’t know how he would have managed to do this without him.

Don – as Frank had been given permission to call Mr. Way – was actually a pretty nice dude, too. He’d seemed really dismissive when Frank had first talked to him, but now, everything was fine. He was even sitting next to Frank and apologized for being rude, and that he actually really liked his tats.

By the time food arrived, Frank knew pretty much how to measure up Gerard’s family. And he had to say Gerard was probably just a mix of all of them – He was caring and a bit over-dramatic like Donna, a jerk like his brother and funny like Don. Frank found himself really comfortable around them after only half an hour, and he felt a little stupid for even being so god damn nervous in the first place.

He got to know a little about everybody, ended up having a conversation with Don about his job as an engineer, and Donna asked Frank to tell something about his job. Frank, happy to finally have something to tell about himself that he was proud of, informed everybody about what it was like running a Hot Topic, and how he was planning on working at home from now on. Kristin, who was a hairdresser, found that a good idea, but reminded him that going out and socializing was important and that he shouldn’t forget all that over his work.

The mood was steadily light and cheerful and got even better when Donna had finished her steak and, apparently, decided it was time for more embarrassing stories about her sons. Mikey and Gerard groaned and tried changing the subject, but Kristin, who seemed to know all the stories already but was eager to hear them again, and Frank, who was just as keen to learn more about his boyfriend, made them shut up and let Donna talk. Don merely smiled and leaned back in his seat, enjoying hearing the old stories.

At some point, Gerard just gave up trying to stop his mom from spilling all the weird things he’d done as a kid and Frank could remove his hand from over his mouth and actually start to enjoy her talking. Just when Donna was thoroughly talking about Mikey’s imaginary friend when he’d been 8, Frank suddenly felt a warm hand on his thigh, pinching just lightly. He looked up in surprise and found Gerard smiling at him somewhat weirdly before he looked away again. Then he cleared his throat. “I need the bathroom,” Gerard announced semi-loudly, standing up from the table and walking away without so much as looking at Frank. Frank knew he wanted him to follow, though.

Feeling incredibly embarrassed, he too stood up. “Oh, me too,” he said and turned around quickly to avoid any awkward eye contact. Before he could move an inch, there was a hand around his wrist, though, keeping him in place. Frank looked down in shock to see Don looking up at him with a questioning, yet demanding expression.

“Not gonna do anything with my son, hm?” he asked him, quirking an eyebrow.

Frank felt the blood rush into his cheeks and he shook his head quickly. “N-No. Of course not. I just- I need to...”

Don smiled warmly then. “Okay then, off you go.”

He let go of Frank’s wrists and Frank thanked him, turning around to see if anybody else was looking at him. When he saw Kristin was busy laughing about Mikey’s past and Mikey was busy cringing about the same thing as Donna kept describing how he used to try to tell everybody that that imaginary friend was definitely real and could talk, Frank nodded to himself and hurried after Gerard.

As expected, Gerard was leaning against the tiles when Frank entered the bathroom, looking at him with a smile. “How do you like it, Frankie? You okay?”

Frank smiled and went up to him to kiss him softly. “Totally,” he affirmed with a sigh. “It’s so much nicer than I thought. Your family is so… so chill. I really like spending time with them.”

“I’m so glad!” Gerard informed him excitedly. “Told you you would like them.”

“I know,” Frank nodded. This all was so perfect. Now, from a bit of a distance, he noticed _how_ perfect it was – this was Gerard’s family out there, probably waiting for them to come back. And they liked him. His boyfriend’s family liked him. Frank smiled at Gerard and kissed him again, trying to block out the invading thoughts of his own family, and how Gerard would never be able to feel the same way. His mother would criticize him for basically everything. She would probably manage to make Gerard hate Frank. And his dad… well, he didn’t even know he was gay. And lived on the West Coast, so it wasn’t like they could just meet up randomly. “You know they probably think we’re fucking, right?” he said to distract himself.

“Probably,” Gerard giggled. “I just missed you. Needed to be alone with you.”

“Aw,” Frank made, grinning widely. “Missed you, too, baby.”

“Okay, and maybe I was a little, uh, hard. So I was thinking… maybe you could, you know…? I mean, obviously, we can’t actually fuck. That’d be suspicious as hell because it’d take so long. But, well.”

Frank raised a brow and grinned wider. Gerard was just adorable, he immediately started fidgeting, eyes darting around, hands moving awkwardly to explain himself. “Want me to suck you? While your family is waiting for us to come back?”

“I...” Gerard swayed his head, half nodding. “Please? You just look so damn good in this outfit.”

“Mhm, I don’t know, baby.” Frank put an elbow on either side of Gerard’s head, leaning in even closer. Part of him was aware that anybody walking in was able to see them.... “Just imagine how hot it will be later. Want me to use my tie to gag you? Blindfold you? Tie your wrists together? Wouldn’t that be much hotter, to make you wait?”

Gerard shivered when Frank’s lips grazed over his ear, a whimper escaping his throat as he grabbed Frank’s tie and pulled on it lightly, fingers sliding over the soft material. “B-But I wanna- I need-”

“I’ll fuck you as soon as we enter the apartment, baby. Just rip your clothes off and take you, right there. Like in that dream you had, remember? Gonna fuck you just like that.”

Frank started rubbing his groin against Gerard’s hardened crotch, feeling the outline of his cock against his body. His own dick was getting interested, too, but Frank managed to maintain himself. For now, anyway.

“Please. _Please_ , Frankie-”

“And once I’ve cum, I’ll drag you to our new special room and punish you for being such a needy little whore. Can’t even go for a few hours without me touching you? That how desperate you are?” he teased, tongue flicking out to ghost over Gerard’s earlobe.

The man shivered and nodded frantically. “Yeah, yeah, please. Want you so bad.”

Frank growled and bit down on Gerard’s lobe briefly, making him hiss quietly. His decision was created in that moment, he just couldn’t resist Gerard. Not like this, not ever.

He pulled him into one of the stalls, forcing him to stand against the wall as he hurriedly closed the door behind the both of them. Gerard was moaning quietly when Frank gracefully sunk to his knees in front of his shaking form, biting his lip when Frank undid his belt buckle and opened his pants, keeping eye contact.

“Two minutes,” Frank announced. “You have two minutes to cum. If you take longer, you’ll have to walk around with a boner for the rest of the night. Plus, you will be perfectly silent. And this earns you a spanking. Got it?”

Gerard nodded. “Yes, sir. Please...”

Frank smirked to himself as he lowered his gaze onto Gerard’s waist, pulling down his underwear to bare his hard cock. It looked like he’d been suffering for quite a while now, and since they needed to hurry anyway, Frank didn’t waste any time teasing him and just opened his mouth to take him in.

Gerard’s body jerked when Frank tightened his lips around him and sunk down deeper until his nose was pressed up against his pubic area. He was breathing heavily, yet managed to obey Frank’s order to stay quiet. Frank hummed in satisfaction and slowly pulled off again, then took him in with his tongue caressing the underside, building a rough pace quickly, hands firm on his boyfriend’s hips. When he looked up at Gerard again, the man’s face was sweaty and he had stuffed a fist into his mouth to keep the noises in, his other hand pressed against the wall next to his head, finger curled lightly. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be completely gone, blissed out at the long-awaited sensation Frank was finally giving him.

It wasn’t like Frank was actually keeping track of the time or anything, but the threat Frank would stop sucking him after only two minutes made Gerard give in to the sensation really fast. Frank felt like he had just started sucking him when he felt his balls tense up and his cock started throbbing aggressively.

“Cl-close,” Gerard croaked above him after briefly removing his hand. Frank only hummed and used one of his hands to jerk Gerard off at the same rhythm his mouth was moving. Seconds later, Gerard grunted deeply and banged his head against the wall of the stall, hips bucking forward, and Frank felt his dick explode. The slightly bitter taste of Gerard’s cum filled his mouth a second later, splattering the roof of his mouth and on his tongue thickly and leaving Gerard breathless against the wall. Frank made sure to swallow everything and suck him dry so nothing would drop onto his or Gerard’s clothes, then pulled up swiftly.

Gerard grabbed him by the tie and pulled him up into a fierce kiss, moaning when their tongues collided and he could taste himself in Frank’s mouth. “Thank you,” he groaned into the kiss, still breathless and a little whiny. “God, I needed that."

“I could tell,” Frank chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cum after this short amount of time.”

“Well, it was an order, so...” Gerard grinned. “But now I really think we should be getting back. Uhm, how about this… You go first and tell them I’m not feeling too well and if they ask you what took you so long you simply say you helped me? And then a couple of minutes later, I’m going to come back saying I’m feeling better?”

Frank nodded slowly. This was probably the most subtle thing they could come up with, anyway. “Okay. Yeah, sounds good.”

“Or do you want me to take care of you?” Gerard asked suggestively, a hand trailing down from Frank’s tie to palm him through his pants. “I bet I could make you cum in one minute.”

Frank was painfully hard and Gerard’s touch felt so damn good that he was tempted to give in, but he told himself that there were people – important and definitely not stupid people – waiting for them, and they couldn’t possibly risk taking a second longer. “No, baby. I’ll be waiting till we get home. And then I’ll fuck you really good, hm? I’ll take good care of your tight ass.”

“Okay.” Gerard kissed him again, just a sweet peck on the lips, before opening the stall and stepping outside. Frank followed, holding his breath to see if anybody had entered without them noticing, but the bathroom was still empty. He sighed in relief and went over to the mirror, fixing his hair and wiping a wet trail off his chin.

“Alright, I’m good to go. See you in a few.”

Gerard nodded and waved slightly awkwardly and Frank opened the door to leave. Some other costumer was just approaching the bathroom, and Frank thanked every god there might be he hadn’t had to use it about 2 minutes earlier because he would have walked in on something majorly inappropriate. Wiping the relieved smile off his face, he assumed a rather worried expression as he approached the table the Ways and Kristin were sitting at.

Mikey was looking at him with a huge grin, wiggling his brows, and Frank had to put all the effort he could muster in not laughing. Instead, he avoided making eye contact with Mikey and sank down onto the chair next to Don, sighing dramatically. “Sorry this took so long,” he said, feeling all eyes on him. God, this was awkward. “Gerard- uh. Gerard isn’t feeling very well. I think he ate something wrong, or just too much, I don’t know. I made sure he was doing alright.”

“Oh!” Donna exclaimed. Frank was glad to hear actual concern in her voice for a moment and felt bad for it the next second. He hadn’t meant to lie, but considering the truth would just be… fucked up to explain, he figured it was the right thing to do. Right? “So where’s he now? Is he okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” Frank assured her, smiling calmly. “He asked me to give him a minute to calm down. I’m sure he’ll be back in a second.”

Mikey still didn’t look convinced, and neither did Kristin, but at least Don and Donna believed Frank. Which was the most important thing.

“Anyway, we were just thinking about ordering desserts. Would you like to have some?”

“Oh, no thanks. Totally full.” Plus, he’d much rather relish Gerard’s taste in his mouth.

“Hmm,” Donna made, apparently disappointed. “Gerard probably won’t want something either… Okay then, let’s just order, Don.”

Just when the waiter left again a couple of minutes later, Gerard was coming back. Frank didn’t know how he’d manage, but he did actually look slightly sick, even paler than usual and a bit shaky.

“You okay?” he asked, worried. “You still don’t look too good.”

“Yeah, I’m better now. Thanks, Frankie.” Gerard smiled and nodded.

“No problem, Gee.”

 

**

“Frank, Frankie, _fuck_.”

Frank was pressing Gerard’s body against the wall, face first, hands on his hips to make his ass stick out perfectly, Gerard’s hands on the wall above his head. He had done just what he’d promised Gerard earlier and was now fucking into him fast and roughly, making Gerard moan at the intense sensations.

Gerard’s clothes were lying on a small pile right by their feet in front of the entrance door whereas Frank still was fully dressed, except for his tie that he had bound around Gerard’s head to cover his eyes and his pants that were undone and pulled down a little, just enough so Frank could get his cock out and fuck his boyfriend.

His boner, luckily, had disappeared after some time so he didn’t have to awkwardly sit with Gerard’s family hiding his stone-hard dick, but as soon as they had gotten in the car and Gerard had started teasing him by putting a hand on his thigh and steadily approaching his groin until he ended up palming him, that had changed. So Frank’s cock had been hard for nearly 40 minutes before they had entered their apartment, and now, about ten minutes into fucking Gerard’s brains out, his relief was so damn close.

Gerard kept moaning out his names, begging him to keep going, to go harder, to fuck him _just like this_. Frank gripped his hips tighter and slammed into him a few times more, chasing his orgasm. His legs were tingling and his breath came jerkily, stomach tensing up and the sensations on his dick intensified until Frank felt like he was floating.

Just in time he pulled out, barely aware of Gerard’s protesting whines, and gave himself a couple of strokes. His head tipped back and he moaned unrestrictedly, vaguely pointing his dick at Gerard’s back, and then he was cumming. Hard and so intense Frank momentarily forgot how to breathe; he even had to grab Gerard’s back for support. When he opened his eyes again slowly, his boyfriend’s back was covered in thick white stripes. It looked so fucking good Frank closed his eyes briefly to take in the image and never forget it, his hands coming to caress Gerard’s sides.

“God, baby. So hot, shit,” he mumbled dizzily.

Gerard whined. “N-Need to cum, Frankie, _please_.”

Frank chuckled and slapped his ass cheek playfully, careful not to ruin the pattern his sperm had created. “Nuh-uh, honey. Punishment first, remember?”

The man whimpered but nodded eagerly, shaking his ass to tease Frank and urge him on. “Yes, sir, punish me. Been so naughty.”

“That’s true,” Frank’s hand trailed down to massage Gerard’s entrance with his thumb, his other fingers massaging his tense balls. “What do you think you deserve, slut? What will teach you your lesson?”

“P-Paddle?” Gerard moaned desperately. “Please, need it so bad.”

Frank hesitated to think. “You sure?” The paddle was what they had been using when Frank had made Gerard cry; when he’d been so jealous Gerard had agreed to go on a date with Bert that he’d completely lost control and hurt Gerard enough he’d had to use his safeword. These weren’t exactly pleasant memories.

But Gerard only groaned and nodded hurriedly. “Yes. Please, Frankie, want you to hurt me for being such a slut.” And just when Frank wanted to indicate what had happened last time, Gerard added, “I trust you.”

“Good. I’ll give you 20 with the paddle, let’s see if you realize your mistakes then.” With a grin Frank pulled Gerard off the wall and made him walk into their playroom, the makeshift blindfold making him completely dependent on his boyfriend. Frank safely guided him through their apartment and to the room hidden behind the curtain, then attached Gerard’s wrists to the hook on the wall. “Anything you wanna say before we start, slut?” Frank asked as he got the paddle out of one of the drawers, slapping the wooden blade against his open palm to tease Gerard.

“Y-yes, sir,” Gerard responded shakily. “I love you so much.”

“God, I love you, too.” Frank kissed his lips hungrily before withdrawing and walking around him until he was facing his back. He let the paddle slide up Gerard’s side and down the curve of his ass, watching him shudder happily. God, he looked so fucking hot. Completely at Frank’s mercy with his tie covering his eyes and his hands restricted high above his head, ass ready and willing to take his beating. “Are you ready?”

“Fuck, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for commenting and leaving kudos :) 
> 
> also, as always, thanks to [mychemicallyromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance) for betaing! ♥


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _little time leap :)_

Two things let Frank know October had officially started.  
  
First of all, he got tons of emails. _Tons_. All of them were related to the Hot Topic, of course, and contained all kinds of suggestions as to what products to supply for Halloween, what kind of campaigns he could start to promote his Halloween articles. Somewhere even about the fucking Halloween decoration – Frank had never done anything like this before so he was glad he was being given advice, but all of this started to stress him out already.   
  
Luckily, it was _Halloween_ though, so Frank found himself somewhat motivated. Because Halloween was Frank’s absolute favorite day of the year, a day he loved even more than Christmas or New Year.   
  
Halloween was awesome for several reasons. The biggest factor for Frank’s incredible affection towards that day was that it was his birthday. And no, Frank didn’t care that he was turning 24 and he shouldn’t be all that excited about being one year closer to his death, but he was. He just was excited. Deal with it.   
  
It was the best day for a birthday ever. Halloween was this amazing day of the year where all kinds of crazy shit happened and you could just have fun. People wore costumes and got sick from either eating too much candy or from drinking too much alcohol - that was just Frank’s on first-hand experience based maxim.   
  
Frank loved wearing costumes. His probably all-time fave was the year when he’d shown up as Frankenstein because that costume was just really fucking cool. Also, Frank – Frankenstein… you get it.   
  
There was just this really special, mind-blowing aura surrounding Halloween. Frank definitely had a thing for all this creepy, spooky shit. Old-fashioned Halloween music, disgusting looking food and lame masks to scare your friends. Or kids, but Frank wasn’t a rotten, world-loathing elderly person whose life goal it was to make children shit their pants, so he narrowed it down to scaring his friends.   
  
His premature excitement deflated a bit by the other thing announcing his favorite month of the year.   
  
As if someone had flipped a switch, the weather had completely changed from mild and yeah-I-can-still-see-the-sky to gray and my-underwear-is-wet-from-all-that-rain in not even a week into October. Since there was lots of work to do in the Hot Topic, lots of stuff where he actually needed to talk to people and organize shit, Frank had to leave their apartment often these days. Since his immune system was a whiny bitch, Frank had gotten a cold only from walking a couple of meters from the apartment to his car and from his car to the mall.   
  
Frank hadn’t reached the state of being utterly sick yet. He currently was in this cunning pre-cold phase in which his throat was a little sore in the mornings and he had a bit of a headache and a runny nose, but it was still okay. The bad thing was, though, that he knew it would become worse each day until he was forced to lie in bed 24/7, drink buckets of hot tea and wear uncomfortable scarfs. He also didn’t really enjoy taking that gross medicine, so nope, he really wasn’t looking forward to being ill. He just hoped he’d be fine again by Halloween.   
  
At the Hot Topic, he and his employees were just in the process of organizing a Halloween party. Not for the customers, although they’d also considered that, but such things needed a proper location and drinks and security and music and _time_. Things Frank just couldn’t bother with at the moment. The customers would get cool Halloween-y action figures and shirts and all that stuff, even with a couple of percents off.   
  
The Halloween party would only be for the people working at the Hot Topic and their friends. So it would be a rather small party with maybe twenty people. Frank could deal with that. He also was going to invite Carlie and Reeve since the four of them had grown pretty close over the last couple of weeks.  
  
He was actually really, really looking forward to it. It was Halloween, it was his birthday, he would be able to spend the day/night with Gerard and he could go to a party with him. A costume Halloween party. How cool was that?  
  
Frank most definitely wanted Gerard and him to have matching costumes. Something that would let people know they belonged to each other. He was caught up in that contradiction where he wanted Gerard to wear something hot that showed enough skin, but on the other hand, he only wanted that for himself. He didn’t want to start the fight he knew he would if some other dude (or even girl) dared to think they could have Gerard. Frank was really damn possessive when it came to his baby.   
  
With that in mind, he had disregarded his first idea which was him dressing up as the Joker and Gerard dressing up as Harley Quinn. It would’ve been perfect because Gerard had really liked that movie they’d once watched involving the both of them, plus Gerard would be super hot as Harley. Too hot. Nothing Frank was ready to share.  
  
For the same reason, Frank and Gerard were also not going as Hugh Hefner and a play bunny or a doctor and some half-naked nurse chick. Although, damn, those options were tempting.   
  
Basically, Frank hadn’t made a decision yet, but he dearly hoped something would cross his mind sometime soon. He was the boss, he had to come up with something impressive. Also, this was the perfect opportunity to show off his beautiful boyfriend; he couldn’t let that slip.   
  
Thank fuck Bert wasn’t working there anymore. No matter how hard he tried, Frank just couldn’t get himself to like that guy. If he’d still be working with Frank, trouble was basically inevitable with Gerard there.   
  
Gerard’s brother Mikey had managed to talk to Bert about the whole Gerard thing. Frank honestly didn’t have a clue how he’d done it, but in the end, Bert ended up calling Gerard a couple of weeks ago and asked him for forgiveness and whether they couldn’t just forget everything he’d done. Gerard, of course, was more than happy to be friends with him again. Frank didn’t like that, but he didn’t say anything. Gerard could be friends with whomever he wanted, and no matter how desperately Frank wanted to have Gerard all for himself, he knew he couldn’t. Last time he made that bold assumption, it had ended in a fight, and Frank never ever wanted to have an argument with Gerard again.  
  
That one time they had argued because of Bert was up until this day the only thing they ever fought about. It was amazing. Frank admired Gerard more and more every day, it just was perfect.   
  
Sometimes they had divergent opinions, however. Who doesn’t. But Frank had this technique, and he was pretty sure Gerard was doing the exact same thing although they’d never actually talked about it. Whenever one of them was irritated, or tired, or just in a bad mood in general, they’d just have sex on the closest surface until the issue would be gone. If it was an earnest problem, they’d fuck first and then talk about it. Unsurprisingly, most things were pretty damn simple with all the tension drained from your body and your mind stuck somewhere between post-orgasmic euphoria and incredibly large amounts of love for the person in front of you.   
  
Not that they didn’t take each other’s problems seriously. Hell yes, they did. Frank and Gerard, despite still spending a remarkable amount of time together having sex, also talked a lot these days. Ever since their apartment was completely done and just ready for them to live their lives in, they’d found lots of time for conversations. Sometimes they were just inane talks, like discussions about who the best superhero was or why Frank’s cock felt so much better than a dildo, even if the toy was bigger.   
  
But other times, and those conversations took place more and more often, they talked about their inner feelings. The things moving them, whether they were encouraging or heart-breaking. Gerard’s point of view was beautiful. Everything he explained to Frank was so unique and special, but made so much sense that Frank wondered why on earth he hadn’t heard Gerard’s theories and aspects before. Why they weren’t printed in books.   
  
Gerard’s logic was a little twisted, Frank had to admit that. But the words leaving his mouth when talking about serious things all were thoroughly sophisticated and just something Frank needed. He honestly didn’t know how he’d lived his life without knowing about Gerard’s What-happens-after-death-theories or his persuasion as to why people choose to fall in love knowing they would die alone. Yeah, some of the things Gerard said were deep and sorrowful. At the same time, they were fascinating and compelling, drawing Frank in for more.   
  
He now trusted Gerard more than ever. Their relationship was just fulfilling, mentally and physically. Gerard was Frank’s favorite person in the entire universe, and it was the best feeling ever to know Gerard thought of him just the same way. Well, maybe he’d put it into even dorkier words, because Gerard just was this adorable little dork. But the gist was the same.   
  
It was a relatively warm autumn day in mid-October. A Wednesday. The ache in Frank’s throat got a little worse with every time he swallowed and he felt mildly exhausted from just walking up the stairs after coming home from the Hot Topic that evening.   
  
That didn’t stop him from wanting Gerard though. Fuck, he wanted him so bad. Today had been stressful and Frank’s office had been crowded almost constantly. Seriously, how many people fit in that one room? Today it had definitely reached its limit about three times.   
  
Admittedly, the cold did kind of stop Frank from wanting a really rough scene with his boyfriend. He didn’t think he could do him in a standing position for more than two minutes; even doggy-style would be excruciatingly hard.   
  
He couldn’t even kiss him properly without having to fear Gerard would catch his virus. It was annoying, especially because Gerard kept ignoring his warnings and sucked on his tongue whenever he could anyway. Soon they were going to end up sick in bed _together_.  
  
Which, thinking about it, maybe wasn’t that bad. _Definitely_ wasn’t that bad.   
  
Gerard was waiting for him when Frank entered the apartment, a huge smile on his pretty face and his arms around his boyfriend the second he opened the door.   
  
“Hey, baby,” he greeted him excitedly. That was another thing Frank absolutely adored Gerard for. He always, always was happy to see him.   
  
His glee made Frank copy his facial expression in a heartbeat as he wrapped his tired arms around Gerard’s form and kissed his cheek, deliberately missing his mouth although he was dying to feel his warm lips against his own. “Hi, honey,” he mumbled against his skin.  
  
Gerard pulled back a few inches and eyed him concernedly. “You sound awful,” he declared, shaking his head. “How do you feel? Frankie, you look like you really need some rest.”  
  
“It’s not that bad,” Frank told him truthfully. He wasn’t feeling great, yeah, but throughout the years, Frank had sort of gotten used to being sick. It just happened all the time whenever it would get just the tiniest bit colder outside. “Please don’t worry.”  
  
The older man sighed and shook his head as if disappointed. If Gerard had ever looked like his mother, it was in this exact moment. Fuck, this was basically Donna standing in front of Frank. Although Frank was about 3000% more attracted to Gerard.   
  
For a second, Frank thought Gerard was going to blow him when the man all of the sudden dropped to his knees right there. He didn’t want to sound like a sex addict, but the thought of Gerard doing that made him a little excited in his pants.   
  
Gerard went even lower, though, and before Frank could really comprehend what he was doing, the man was taking his shoes off for him.   
  
“Baby, you-”   
  
“Shut up. You’re sick.”   
  
As if that was justification enough, Gerard pushed Frank’s leg up with enough force so Frank complied. He felt Gerard take his shoe off carefully and then undoing the laces of his other one before slipping that off as well. Frank wanted to resist, he really did, but he had no clue what he could say.  
  
Once Gerard was done, he was helping Frank take his jacket off. Again ignoring the man’s protests about him only having half a cold, and that he really didn’t need to be babied, Gerard provocatively kissed him on the mouth when he was done and dragged him out of the hallway and into the living room.  
  
“Lie down on the couch. I’m getting you a warm blanket.”   
  
“Gerard, just wait? Baby, I honestly don’t feel that bad. You can just-”  
  
“I care about you. If you don’t want me to overdo things, you can just shut your mouth and let me do what I want to do. I love you, okay? Just shut up and do as I said.” Gerard grumbled and pushed Frank onto the sofa carefully when the man still didn’t comply. Once happy with the result of Frank resting, he hurried off to their bedroom to get him the promised blanket.   
  
“And now I’m making you some tea. What flavor do you want? I think we have chamomile, blueberry, lemon, orange and-”  
  
“Gerard! Honestly, all I need is you to wear a face mask so you don’t get my germs and cuddle with me. Okay? I promise I’ll get better soon as long as you’re close to me.”  
  
“We don’t have face masks. I rarely ever get sick, don’t worry about me.” Without a further word, he hurried off to the kitchen area, leaving Frank behind on the sofa, tugged in a blanket. “Pick a flavor or I’m choosing one.”  
  
“Ugh,” Frank groaned. He couldn’t deny the warmth the blanket was providing did actually feel superb. And the thought of getting tea was really damn comforting, making his throat instantly hurt a little less. “Fine. Blueberry.”  
  
About an hour later, Frank felt better by a lot. Gerard had made him three cups of, admittedly, really delicious tea that comforted his throat, and he’d also gotten him an Aspirin.   
  
Frank’s head was resting on Gerard’s lap with one of Gerard’s hands in his hair, lightly scraping his scalp as the other one was interlaced with Frank’s hand over his shoulder. The blanket was wrapped tightly around his body and they were watching some kind of soap Frank wasn’t really paying attention to. Gerard’s touch felt incredibly nice, the entire situation making him feel cozy and loved. In fact, Gerard had been so caring that Frank didn’t even feel like having sex with him anymore. He wasn’t going to give up their current position for anything in the entire world. Not right now, anyway. All he needed was the amazing feeling of Gerard’s blunt nails against his head, hear him giggle adorably whenever something funny happened on TV.  
  
Everything felt so damn good that Frank almost could ignore how bad it made him feel to have Gerard mother him like this and not being able to do anything for him in return. He wished he could, though. He needed Gerard to know how fucking special he was.   
  
“I love you,” he mumbled against Gerard’s pants drowsily. “Thank you so much for doing this, honey.”  
  
“Anything for you.” Gerard pulled Frank’s hand up to kiss his fingers briefly. “Because I love you just as much as you love me. You don’t even need to thank me.”  
  
“I want to, though.” Frank smiled as Gerard’s soft lips tickled his fingers, and he pressed a short kiss onto the part of Gerard’s thigh he was resting on. “When I’m healthy again, I’m taking you on a date. A cool date, the best you can imagine. And we’ll be doing lots of romantic stuff. Gonna make everybody else jealous.”

  
“Where are you gonna take me?” the older one asked dreamily.   
  
“Anywhere you want. I was thinking we could do something really special, not just go out for dinner or watch a movie. You know?”  
  
Gerard hummed happily. “Sounds good! But you know what, I’m not gonna tell you what I wanna do. Because I want you to choose it. Surprise me!”  
  
Frank grinned, turning his head a little to look up at his boyfriend’s gleeful face. “Deal. I promise you’ll have the best day ever.”   
  
“Everyday I get to spend with you is awesome, though. I don’t know how you wanna top that.”  
  
“You’ll see, baby. Just you wait.”  
  
Turns out Gerard would have to wait longer than expected. When Frank woke up the following day, his nose was entirely blocked and he had a bad headache. It was too warm under the blankets, but way too damn cold without them.  
  
Gerard urged him to stay home, but Frank wasn’t having any of it. He repeatedly told him he was fine and it was just a cold, he wasn’t going to die because of something so mundane. Still, Gerard made him promise to come home as soon as possible.  
  
Usually, Frank would have listened to his boyfriend and just stayed home. But they had to prepare the Halloween party and October just was a busy month in general. Frank had tried working from home but found it was way more effective if he was on the spot with that much stuff on his to-do list.  
  
That would be totally fine if Frank wasn’t feeling like he was about to suffocate from his own snot. He was well aware of how gross that was, but fuck, he _was_ gross these days. His head felt heavy and moving his body the tiniest bit felt like the cruelest torture ever.   
  
Many, many cups of tea, several cold remedy baths and endless hours of Gerard cuddling and kissing him better, Frank had regained most of his strength. It was only one week until Halloween, meaning Frank had actually had to fight his illness for about ten days, and surprisingly, Gerard still was fit as a fiddle and hadn’t caught it at all. When Frank made him aware of that, all he got was a smug ‘I told you so’.   
  
In those ten days, Frank had come up with a date Gerard would hopefully love. To Frank, it seemed amazing. But he wasn’t going to tell Gerard what it was, no matter how often he asked him. Turns out Gerard was pretty damn curious, after all. The only thing he repeatedly told him was that it was going to be awesome, and Gerard would probably have the best date of his life. So far. Maybe, in the future, Frank would come up with something even better?  
  
He was well aware that he was making Gerard have really high expectations with this technique, but his own expectations weren’t exactly low. Frank was so grateful for Gerard. Especially for what he’d done for him the last couple of days. Gerard deserved to be treated like a princess more than ever.   
  
Frank only pitied they would have to wait some time until they could have their special date. First of all, Frank wanted to be absolutely fit again, and right now he still was ailing. Furthermore, he was planning on the date to last an entire day, so they either had to do it on a weekend or take the day off. Which, since Halloween was just around the corner, was impossible for Frank. Also, the weather needed to become a lot better first.   
  
Gerard was fine with waiting, though; he was so sweet and patient that Frank just wanted to feather-bed him even more.   
  
The only negative aspect of having to lie in bed all day with Gerard babying him was that Gerard was really, really stubborn concerning one point.   
  
He was absolutely convinced having sex when being ill was a no-go since he wanted Frank to rest. They both knew what kind of sex they liked to have, and Gerard deemed that extremely counterproductive as to Frank’s state of health. He’d offered hand and blowjobs that Frank gratefully accepted, but it just wasn’t _enough_.  
  
Today, he was feeling better. Today his hopes were pretty high he could get Gerard to have sex with him; Frank didn’t even care about the position, he just needed Gerard’s ass so bad. Meeting him, Frank had never expected to ever be in a situation where Gerard would be denying him sex, but here he was, having blue balls despite the numerous times Gerard had gotten him off – Frank had even jacked off himself a couple of times when Gerard was too concerned about his health. He’d jacked off. _On his own_. Frank hadn’t had to do that in weeks and weeks, and it felt odd to have his own hand wrapped around his cock. Gerard’s hot ass was so much better, Frank couldn’t even put it into words.   
  
Today, however, he was planning on changing Gerard’s mind. They were just sitting on the sofa, a freshly brewed tea in front of Frank, when Frank couldn’t take it anymore. Gerard was resting on his shoulder, one hand lovingly placed on his thigh, stroking it. He was driving Frank crazy. Yeah, Frank was extremely grateful for everything Gerard did, but god, his cock needed attention so bad.   
  
“Baby?” he said in hushed tones. Gerard raised his head and looked at him curiously, a smile on his lips. Shit, his face was so close to Frank’s. His eyes were dark and filled with love and happiness.  
  
Frank watched in adoration as his lips parted as he answered. “Yeah, Frankie?”  
  
“I...” Surprisingly, it was sort of difficult to find the right words to convince Gerard to let him fuck him. They’d been together for a while now and had sex an uncountable amount of times, yet after having Gerard deny him – for his own good – he didn’t really know how to ask him. So instead of stuttering some bullshit, Frank leaned forward and started kissing Gerard hungrily.   
  


His right hand was in Gerard’s hair in a matter of seconds, pulling him closer as their lips collided hungrily. Gerard was hesitant, only slowly opening his mouth the let Frank’s tongue in, but soon moaned quietly when Frank placed his other hand on his belly underneath his sweater, fingers digging into his flesh.  
  
“Frankie, you’re still- you’re still ill,” Gerard grunted. “We- we shouldn’t-”  
  
Frank bit down on his bottom lip harshly, making Gerard moan and his hands clutching Frank’s leg. “I’m feeling better, Gee. I swear.” Frank’s lips trailed down Gerard’s jaw to his neck, placing eager kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. “Need you so bad, baby. Let me- let me fuck you, okay? Please, I can’t fucking keep going like this.”  
  
“But you should rest...” Gerard whispered. Frank could sense he was about to win, though. His boyfriend was melting into his touch, shivering wherever he kissed him tenderly, moaning shamelessly, his head thrown back so Frank could reach his neck better. “I can just, you know, blow you again. I don’t w-want you to-”  
  
“I need your ass,” Frank clarified before digging his teeth into the crook of Gerard’s neck. The man jumped and groaned, hips jerking up. “Need to feel your tight perfect ass around my cock. It’s been so long, doll, _please_. Want you. I promise I’ll make you feel so good.”  
  
“I… I don’t know, Frankie.” Gerard had placed his other hand on the back of Frank’s neck, keeping him close. “You, I mean-”  
  
“It’s on my responsibility,” Frank assured him. His tongue darted out to lick a wet stripe from where he’d bitten him up to his ear, then nibbling on the lobe gently. “If this makes me feel worse, you can hate and ignore me for a week. Okay? Come on, baby, please. I promise it’ll be okay.”  
  
“I couldn’t even hate you for a second,” Gerard giggled, inhaling sharply when Frank’s teeth dug into his earlobe. Luckily, they’d been together long enough so Frank knew all his boyfriend’s sensitive spots. “I still think we-”  
  
“Gee, please. Please? For me? I’ll even eat you out afterward, I’ll make you cum so damn hard,” the younger one muttered.   
  
“You’ll- you’ll eat me out?” Gerard croaked, making Frank smirk.  
  
“Oh yeah, baby. I’ll lick your sweet hole for as long as you want until you’re shaking and trembling. I know you want that, hm? I wanna thank you for helping me. Pretty please?”  
  
Gerard sighed but nodded shakily. “Okay, b-but… I’ll ride you. You just lean back and relax. Is that okay?”  
  
“Very,” Frank groaned, kissing Gerard’s lips wantonly and tugging on the hem of his sweater, urging him to take it off. Gerard got the hint and pulled it over his head swiftly, leaving Frank a couple of seconds to take his own jumper off as well.   
  
Gerard’s chest seemed to be paler than usual, or maybe that was just Frank’s imagination. Hungrily he bent down to kiss his collar bone, hands raking over his shoulders, arms, and sides. He felt so damn good, Frank couldn’t stop touching and kissing him. His lips encircled his soft nipples carefully, sucking on the sensitive buds until they were hard and Gerard was moaning loudly.   
  
Eagerly Frank’s hands trailed further down to Gerard’s jeans. He cupped him once, grunting in satisfaction and need when he felt Gerard’s bulge press against his palm before undoing the button of his pants. Gerard’s covered cock was hot in Frank’s hand as he rubbed him through his underwear teasingly, his tongue circling his nipples continuously.   
  
“P-please, Frank,” Gerard moaned desperately. Frank smirked and let his hand slip into his briefs, finally enveloping the stone hard shaft, jerking him slowly. “ _God,_ yes.”  
  
“Missed that?” Frank asked huskily. Gerard hadn’t even let Frank touch him properly, too scared the endeavor might worsen Frank’s health condition.   
  
“Fuck, I did. Keep going, please,” Gerard breathed out with a nod.   
  
“I bet you missed my dick in your ass even more, hm?” his lips were ghosting over Gerard’s bare chest, slowly moving up towards his face again as his hand kept moving up and down his cock. His own member was painfully hard in his pants, untouched but definitely ready to have Gerard sit on it. He’d been hard even before he’d started kissing Gerard, and god, he needed it bad.   
  
“Y-yeah,” Gerard agreed immediately, hips bucking up when Frank tightened his fingers as some kind of reward. “Can I ride you now? Let me ride you, Frankie.”  
  
“Changed your mind, didn’t you?” Frank teased, and he knew he was doing none of them a favor, but he just needed to hear Gerard beg for it. He hadn’t heard him beg for anything the past ten days, hadn’t been able to make him cry out in pain _or_ pleasure. His sadistic self was deeply unsatisfied. “Remembered what a little whore you are?”  
  
“Yes, I’m your whore,” Gerard’s hips were rocking back and forth rhythmically now, trying to fuck Frank’s hand faster. “Fuck me, sir, please use my ass again.”  
  
Frank moaned and nodded. “Pants off. Come sit on my lap, baby doll. Need you so bad.”  
  
Gerard nodded gratefully and jumped to his feet, kicking his skinny jeans off in the process. Frank undid his own pants and slid them down his thighs so they were pooling by his knees, keeping his eyes on Gerard the entire time.   
  
The little tease had turned around and was making a show for his boyfriend, wiggling his ass playfully as he gently pushed his underwear down. Frank groaned wantonly from deep in his throat. There was only so much he could take, so he quickly reached out for Gerard’s wrist, spinning him around once he was completely naked, and pulled him onto his lap.   
  
Gerard’s arms were circling Frank’s neck as his legs straddled his thighs, hips rocking down on his crotch as they shared another fierce kiss. Frank was kneading his fleshy cheeks, fingers digging into the unmarked skin and pressing him down. Their cocks were rubbing together so damn nicely, pre-cum mixing as their heads kept bumping.   
  
Frank let go of Gerard’s cheek and guided one hand between them to take both of their cocks in his hand and jerked them off. They groaned in unison at the sensation, bucking into the needed touch and kissing each other even more wantonly. With the other hand, Frank pushed one of the sofa cushions next to him aside to fetch the bottle of lube they had hidden there for cases just like this. He skillfully opened the cap with his thumb, then removed his hand from their dicks to squirt some of the liquid onto his fingers behind Gerard’s back.   
  
Gerard groaned and kept gyrating his hips looking for more friction, but quickly stilled when he felt one of Frank’s hands holding him open and two of his fingers teasing his entrance.   
  
“ _Frankie_ ,” he moaned into Frank’s mouth. His jaw was slack all of the sudden, his breaths shallow as his focus was on Frank’s fingers.   
  
“Bet you’re really tight, Gee. Didn’t take anything up your ass the last ten days, did you? God, can’t wait to fuck you open,” Frank told him hungrily as he kept circling his hole with his wet digits.   
  
Gerard made a whiny noise of pleasure and impatience, trying to press his hips back to meet Frank’s touch and get his fingers inside of him. “Please,” he muttered breathlessly. “Fuck me, come on.”  
  
Frank grinned and slowly pressed his fingers inside. Gerard took a deep, shaky breath and let his head drop onto Frank’s shoulder, moaning right into his ear and kissing his skin gratefully. “M-More,” he grunted submissively. “ _Please_ , sir.”  
  
Carefully Frank applied more pressure, feeling Gerard’s hot walls swallowing his digits up almost greedily. Gerard whined and sobbed dryly, lightly biting down on Frank’s shoulder to show him how much he was enjoying it.   
  
When two of his fingers were in Gerard’s ass, he began stretching him further by scissoring them. Gerard was making impatient noises from the back of his throat. Yet Frank didn’t hurry and took his time prepping him; they hadn’t done this in over a week and even though they both were dying to fuck again, Frank wasn’t going to risk Gerard getting hurt. Not actually.  
  
He moved his fingers in and out cautiously, adding a third one when Gerard felt loose enough around him. The man groaned in want as he felt the increased stretch, hands moving to grab at Frank’s biceps.   
  
“I’m ready, I’m ready,” he chanted desperately, body quivering. “Please, Frankie, fuck me already.”  
  
“Oh, I will,” Frank answered hoarsely. He removed his fingers and squirted some more lube onto his palm, then slicked his cock up. Gerard lifted his hips eagerly and grabbed Frank’s cock by the base, holding it upright to line it up with his entrance.   
  
Frank helped him by holding his waist firmly. Once he felt his tip being pressed up against Gerard’s stretched hole, he tried guiding him down slowly, not wanting to hurt either of them. Gerard didn’t seem to agree, though. Holding onto Frank’s shoulders tightly, he let his body slump down hard, taking Frank with one sharp thrust.   
  
He cried out, throwing his head back and panting as he remained sitting on Frank’s cock, not moving at all.  
  
“Shit, baby, you-” Frank breathed, unable to decide whether he should be turned on or concerned. “You okay?”  
  
Gerard’s walls felt so tight around him, squeezing his dick in all the right places. The sudden warmth was overwhelming, causing Frank to lose control over his own body. He was barely able to hold himself back from thrusting up into Gerard; he wouldn’t want to cause him even more pain.   
  
The man was nodding, though, moaning from deep in his throat as he began rocking his hips gingerly. “I’m fine, Frankie,” he gasped, eyes closed and head still thrown back. “Needed- needed that _so_ much.”  
  
Frank nodded knowingly and allowed himself to fully enjoy the feeling from now on. Once the initial pain was overcome, Gerard started moving his body faster, more demandingly. He lifted his hips and slammed them back down onto Frank, his cock boring even deeper into him when he sharpened the angle.  
  
When Frank was absolutely sure everything Gerard was feeling was pleasure, he began meeting his movements, wantonly thrusting his hips up in the same rhythm. Gerard moaned appreciatively, starting to cry out Frank’s name whenever he was deep inside him.   
  
“Frank-” he gasped. God, did he look fucking gorgeous. For a moment Frank couldn’t even believe this was his life, that the stunning beauty fucking riding his cock was his boyfriend. They’d been together for a while now, but at moments like this, he just couldn’t believe how damn lucky he was. Gerard was perfect. In any way possible. “Frank. Fuck, fuck, you feel so- so damn good.”  
  
Frank could only groan in response, fingers digging into Gerard’s ass harder. He knew he was creating five small, lovely bruises on each cheek and couldn’t wait to look at them tomorrow. Gerard’s body had gone unmarked for way too long, Frank had missed this so damn much. Why the fuck did he have to get a cold, anyway?   
  
“Wanna-” Gerard panted, obviously short of breath and unable to say more than a few syllables at once. “Wanna try somethin’, baby. C-Can I?”  
  
“Sure.” Frank moaned, voice strained from the intense feeling around his dick. “Go ahead.”  
  
He hadn’t expected Gerard to be going for _this_ , but once Frank had stopped speaking, the man nodded and he gracefully raised his body high enough for Frank’s cock slip out of his ass.   
  
“What are you- Gee?” Frank inquired, confused. His cock felt so cold without Gerard around it, making him whine. “Don’t stop.”  
  
Gerard giggled and kissed the tip of Frank’s nose. “Just you wait,” he teased before he got up to stand in front of Frank. He then grabbed Frank’s hips and pulled him forward so Frank’s back wasn’t touching the backrest anymore and he was just sort of lying on the sofa instead of actually sitting on it, still eyeing his boyfriend in confusion. “Stay like that,” Gerard ordered softly.   
  
Frank watched in admiration as the man turned around and placed his legs on either side of Frank’s thighs, one hand behind his back to guide his cock back into him. And, shit, this view was breathtaking.   
  
They had done something similar to that once or twice with Gerard riding Frank backward, but his backside had always directly touched Frank’s chest then. Now Gerard was leaning forward and his ass was in the center of Frank’s field of view, so Frank could see _everything_.   
  
It was kind of like when Frank stood behind him when fucking him, spreading his cheeks to see his cock pressing into Gerard’s tightness. This was different, though, because Gerard was riding him, sinking down on Frank’s cock on his own. Fuck, this was so hot. Frank barely managed to keep his eyes open, the intense pleasure making it almost impossible. The fact that this was the first time they were doing this in a long, way too long time made it even worse. Or better. Maybe both, Frank’s brain wasn’t working properly.   
  
He watched Gerard let the head slip back into his ass effortlessly before he grabbed Frank’s legs just above his knees with either hand and started to sink back down. This time he was doing it slowly, letting Frank relish every single inch that was swallowed up. Once he bottomed out, Gerard groaned again, looking at Frank hungrily over his shoulder with the biggest grin on his face.   
  
“Feel good?” he asked innocently, raising a brow. He then started gyrating his hips with his _cock in his ass_ , making Frank’s cock almost explode in pleasure as Gerard’s ass appeared to be even tighter. And it was moving, _god_.   
  
“Shit, yes,” Frank agreed with a nod. His hands moved up to hold Gerard’s waist again, yet he wasn’t going to set the pace this time. Gerard was obviously eager to do this on his own, and who was Frank to object to that right now.   
  
Gerard’s grin became even wider as he turned his head again and started riding Frank. In this position, his ass was sticking out so damn nicely. His muscles were flexing gracefully right before Frank’s greedy eyes; he honestly didn’t know whether to look at his hole sucking up his cock or watch his body arch with every thrust. It was just too much. And the noises he was making, holy fucking Christ, Frank felt like he was going to cum within a heartbeat or two.   
  
His pace sped up gradually, driving Frank insane. Gerard was moaning like a whore now, the position allowing him to get his prostate massaged with every thrust.   
  
“Looking so fucking hot, baby,” Frank heard himself groan, watching Gerard bounce up and down on his cock deliciously. “I’m- I’m close.”  
  
Frank groaned in frustration when Gerard got up _again_ , his cock throbbing furiously between his legs. He considered just touching his dick himself for a moment because he honestly was seconds away from cumming, but Gerard hurried to get on his knees in front of Frank, pushing his pants down all the way and parting his legs to scoot closer and took him into his mouth at once.   
  


Their eyes met when Gerard’s beautiful eyes fluttered open. Frank looked at him lustfully and almost pleadingly as he was so close to his orgasm, and Gerard took in Frank’s facial expression just as hungrily. His lips were wrapped around his cock almost obscenely, slurping shamelessly as he went down over and over and his tongue kept doing all kinds of unholy things to the vein on Frank’s underside.   
  
“Gonna cum,” Frank warned raucously, hips trembling in want.  
  
Gerard went even faster at that, tightening his lips more and bobbing his head as if his life depended on it. The warmth pooling in Frank’s stomach got even hotter and started spreading through his legs, chest and arms until he could feel the pleasure in his toes, making them curl. His breathing got heavier with every time Gerard sunk down on his cock and swallowed it up fully, and then Frank was opening his mouth in a silent outcry of pleasure as the orgasm erupted from deep in his body. His cock was throbbing, cum shooting out of it and into Gerard’s hot mouth as he kept moving his mouth on it, milking him dry.  
  
“God, baby, love you so fucking much,” Frank babbled as he slowly came back to his senses. Gerard pulled off with a sigh when Frank’s cock was going flaccid.   
  
“I love you, too,” he told him with a huge smile on his wet lips. He bent over to kiss Frank, hands resting on his waist for support as he leaned down and their lips connected. Frank groaned and kissed him back hungrily, licking into his boyfriend’s mouth hotly as he tasted himself on his tongue. Gerard moaned and pulled back, dark eyes gazing right at Frank adoringly.   
  
Frank grinned. “I believe I kinda owe you a rim job, baby.”  
  
“You do,” Gerard agreed. “Where do you want me?”  
  
“Right here, doll. Lie down on your back for me.” He patted the space on the sofa right next to him and watched Gerard comply with an excited giggle. Once he was in the required position, legs spread shamelessly and looking at Frank as if he was going to devour him, Frank turned to lie on his stomach right in front of him. There was a throbbing in the top of his head and an annoying stinging in the back of his throat, but Gerard’s pleasure was so much more important than that. Frank pushed Gerard a little further up to be able to lie somewhat comfortable, causing Gerard’s head to lie on the armrest of the sofa, and circled his waist with his arms to pull him close. Gerard lifted his legs onto Frank’s shoulders automatically so Frank could get right to it.   
  
He started by kissing the insides of Gerard’s thighs, sucking dark hickeys on the pale skin. Gerard groaned and wiggled his hips a bit to draw Frank’s attention to his leaking cock and definitely needy entrance.   
  
Frank took Gerard’s shaft in his hand and moved his fist up and down in slow, thorough movements. Each time he would go from his base up to his head and even pull on Gerard’s cock a little, making him throw his head back and whine. Gerard’s body began to quake unevenly underneath Frank’s touch when he attached his lips to the man’s balls and licked and sucked on them. Frank looked up to see Gerard’s head lolling over the sofa as he was too exhausted to hold it up right now, chest heaving laboredly. His hands were on either side of his head, fists clutching the armrest frantically.   
  
Planting innocent kisses on his perineum, Frank made his way towards Gerard’s hole. The pace of his hand didn’t falter when he bluntly licked a wet stripe over the ring of muscles, causing his boyfriend’s body to jerk and his breath to hitch even more.   
  
He didn’t bother tease him anymore after that. Frank’s tongue dug right in, pushing into Gerard as deep as it would go and wiggling it. Gerard started begging him incoherently, single syllables and scatterbrained words falling from his lips as Frank continued eating him out. His hand around Gerard’s dick sped up as his mouth kept pleasuring the other man’s asshole. Frank had found Gerard to be extremely liking to feel Frank’s teeth down there, so he even let them scrape over his sensitive skin softly from time to time. Mostly he was dipping his tongue in and out of Gerard, fucking him on it and making the most delicious noises erupt from his throat, and sucking on his rim. Gerard tasted really fucking awesome. Frank was so into it he couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed when Gerard announced he was about to cum with a shaky sigh.   
  
Seconds later his cock pulsated even more rapidly in Frank’s fist and he was releasing, muscles flexing and body writhing as he kept moaning out Frank’s name. Frank planted one last kiss on his entrance, making him groan and press into it, before he wiped his wet mouth and chin with the back of his hand and sat upright again. He felt a bit dizzy and his headache certainly had gotten worse, but oh, the look in Gerard’s eyes was so worth it.   
  
He stared up at him through half-closed lids, completely out of it with his mouth hanging open, still fighting for enough air in his lungs. His hair was tousled and his face was pink and sweaty, lips glistening with a mix of both men’s saliva and Frank’s sperm.   
  
“Frankie,” he mewled gravelly, finally detaching his fingers from the sofa and reaching out for him. “God, that was so fucking… fucking awesome. Holy fuck. Fuck.”  
  
With a big satisfied grin, Frank took Gerard’s hand in his and helped him to sit up. “You could have had that all along, baby. But you kept refusing me...”  
  
“I only did it for _your_ well-being,” Gerard pouted, sticking his bottom lip out just a little and squinting his eyes at Frank. “Because you were sick.”  
  
“I know.” Gerard looked so damn kissable, Frank couldn't withstand him. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth onto Gerard’s, wiping that adorable expression right off his face. “I was just teasing you, baby. I know how much you care about me.”   
  
“It was damn hard to resist you, though,” the other man grinned, kissing Frank again quickly. “You really feeling better now?”  
  
Frank nodded, ignoring the pain in his head. “Yeah. I’m fucking perfect.”  
  
“I’m glad.”   
  
“I… I wanna thank you, Gerard. Seriously. For being the best fucking boyfriend ever. You treat me so damn well, I can’t… I don’t even know how to make it up to you, seriously. You’re just so gorgeous, and loving, and-”  
  
“Shush, Frankie.” Gerard smiled at him sincerely, pressing a finger to Frank’s lips to stop him from talking. “I love you, so looking after you when you’re sick is… it’s nothing. I would do anything for you.”  
  



	33. Chapter 33

Day after day went by quickly. Frank could work more efficiently again since he was feeling yet a little better each day, and he even felt good enough to spend his Saturday help prepare the party which was the following Monday already. Gerard was happy to see his boyfriend healthy and back to his old self again, ready to make stupid jokes and fuck him whenever they wanted. They hadn’t used their punishment room in what felt like ages, and Gerard had missed feeling the cuffs around his wrists above his head and the lashes and hits on his backside so damn much. Frank’s dominance always was even more emphasized in that room, for some reason. Gerard couldn’t even _think_ about what it felt like to be tied up in there without immediately slipping into subspace. It was mad.  
  
Being home alone this Saturday was weird, to say the least. Gerard was used to always having Frank around him when he was in their apartment. He couldn’t recall a day he’d been on his own more than a few hours, and even those days were rare because they only occurred when Frank had to work longer than was usual.  
  
Frank had asked Gerard if he wanted to join him prepare the party, of course. But Gerard had declined, claiming he was too tired to really do anything today, but promising to text Frank a lot so he would know he was doing okay.  
  
Well, that wasn’t exactly the truth, to be honest.  
  
No matter how excited Gerard was for the Halloween party, it wasn’t just Halloween. Sure, the party itself sounded great. Usually, Gerard was more of a thanks-but-I’m-staying-home kind of guy, but Frank had repeatedly assured him it was a small party with only people Frank knew, and it would be lots of fun. His thrill of anticipation had conferred on Gerard after listening to Frank gushing over how awesome Halloween was in general. So now Gerard practically couldn’t wait.  
  
But yeah, it wasn’t just Halloween. It was, and this was way more important to Gerard, also Frank’s birthday.  
  
He’d decided on what to get him a while ago, yet never found the possibility to actually attend to it. Especially not the last couple of weeks since he had been kind of busy working, and nursing Frank. But now it was weekend, and Frank wasn’t here, and it only was two more days until Monday – the time was perfect.  
  
Gerard didn’t have a lot of money. But he had lots of creativity, and sort of a dirty mind, and, luckily, a boyfriend who seemed to love him for those things. Also, he conveniently had a friendly neighbor whose mind was just as dirty as his own, and who’d offered to do a photo shoot a while back.  
  
Now, Gerard wasn’t the most self-confident person. He guessed his appearance was alright because Frank kept telling him how pretty he was, and although Gerard himself still wasn’t exactly convinced, Frank seemed to love his body. And it was _Frank’s_ birthday.  
  
Gerard had been thinking about this a lot. In the end, it had seemed to be the perfect gift – he had managed to save a couple of dollars that he hoped would be enough for Reeve taking a few hot photos of him, and just decided not to give a shit anymore. He was fairly sure Frank was going to love his present, and he wouldn’t let his stupid self-consciousness get in the way. It was his birthday, and Gerard trusted Frank with all his heart.  
  
So with this exact heart pounding in his ears, Gerard made his way down to Reeve’s and Carlie’s apartment. His initial motivation ebbed away just a bit more with every step he took, and by the time he was standing in front of their entrance door, he felt pretty much like crying. Still, he was doing this for Frank, so he rung the doorbell and waited, forcing his feet to keep in place.  
  
“Hey, Gee!” Reeve greeted him happily a couple of seconds later. She was wearing a simple tee and sweatpants, her red hair on top of her head in a loose bun and an overjoyed grin on her face. “Come in, please.”  
  
Gerard smiled shyly, feeling embarrassed as he followed the woman into the hallway. He’d been in their apartment quite a lot of times by now, and he really, really liked Reeve and Carlie – otherwise he would not be doing what he was about to do just then. Ever. But today, he felt uncomfortable in his own skin, nerves making him feel sort of trapped.  
  
Reeve guided him into the living room where Carlie was sitting in one of their armchairs, reading a book. When she noticed Gerard, she smiled at him cheerfully and put the book aside.  
  
“Hi, Gerard. How are you doing?”  
  
Gerard blushed and immediately felt even worse because that really was no question to feel awkward about. “G-Good,” he answered nervously, absentmindedly scratching his arm to distract himself. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m gonna get my jacket and phone quickly,” Reeve informed him. “Be right back.”  
  
Gerard nodded and watched her head for the bedroom, then looked at Carlie, puzzled. “We, uh… we’re not doing this here?”  
  
“Of course not,” she laughed. “Reeve has a studio a couple of minutes from here. She has all the supplies and cameras there and- Oh, Gerard, don’t give me that look. Nobody’s gonna be there. Reeve is self-employed, and it’s a Saturday. Nobody but her’s gonna see your cute ass.” She winked at him playfully. Gerard didn’t know whether to feel relieved or ashamed. “By the way, I think that idea is awesome. Frank will love those photos… I mean, you evidently have a great body Frank adores. You really don’t need to be shy about it at all.”  
  
“I… thank you,” Gerard answered hesitantly. Carlie was making it seem so easy, like it wasn’t a big deal at all. “It’s just… weird. It’s not like I let people take pictures of me naked on a regular basis.”  
  
“I feel honored,” Reeve giggled as she came back, wearing jeans and a jacket. “Besides, you don’t have to be naked, Gee. I have some nice panties for you to wear.”  
  
Gerard scrunched his face up at that, eyeing her doubtfully. “Panties?”  
  
“Yeah,” she nodded with a shrug. “I mean, I usually have girls wear them. Not that I do shoots like this often, but I do have some equipment. I’m just that professional.”  
  
“But, like, isn’t that… gross?”  
  
“What, panties?”  
  
“No. Well, yeah. I mean, you _do_ wash them, don’t you?”  
  
Reeve snickered at that, shaking her head as if Gerard had just told the most amazing joke ever. “Do I wash them. Obviously, Gerard! I’m not gonna let you get STD’s or anything, calm down. As I said, I’m a professional!”  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t...”  
  
“He’s just nervous,” Carlie clarified with a knowing smile. “Go easy on him, will you?”  
  
“Of course. There’s nothing you need to worry about, though, you’re gorgeous! Frank thinks so, and I think so. You need to stop being so insecure because I’m going to take the hottest pictures of you anybody will ever see. I have the best outfits and toys. And well, the fact that _I’m_ taking the pics also helps a lot,” she grinned, hands on her hips as she beamed at Gerard. “If that didn’t convince you, just wait until you see the finished product.”  
  
Gerard didn’t really know what to respond. He hoped Reeve was right, he really did. She seemed to be confident about it, so maybe it _was_ a good idea after all. “Okay,” Gerard simply said, giving her a brief smile.  
  
Reeve giggled again. “Good. Let’s get started before your sweetheart returns, shall we? See you later, babycakes!”  
  
“Have fun, sugartits.”  
  
With another huge grin, Reeve grabbed the car keys from a nearby table and beckoned Gerard to follow her. Gerard said goodbye to Carlie in a hurry before shakily letting Reeve lead the way.  
The car ride was incredibly tense for Gerard but seemed to be the most enjoyable thing ever for Reeve. Her style of driving was close to being reckless and she seemed to think yelling at Gerard over the loud music blasting from her car radio was the best way to keep her focus on the road, which was driving the man insane. The fact that it was – again – raining didn’t help either.  
  
Luckily, and Gerard felt like he was to thank God for that, they arrived in front of a medium-sized building a couple of minutes later. Reeve enthusiastically got out of the car, Gerard following her a little dizzily, and soon they were standing in an indeed professionally looking photo studio.  
  
There was a white wall with an expensive camera on a tripod in the center of the room. Everything was almost clinically white. There was a section with numerous hanging rails, chests and shelves to Gerard’s right that was, unlike the rest of the room, colorful and even looked messy to an extent with equipment and garish clothes.  
  
“Come on, Gerard. Don’t be shy,” Reeve encouraged him. Gerard only now noticed she was walking ahead of him, and hurried to follow her. For a minute he’d just been too mesmerized, he’d even forgotten his own nervousness. But now, as he gingerly walked through the building to find even more cameras behind that big wall in the center of the room, he realized what was about to happen. That his weird idea _actually_ was about to be implemented. Crap. Well, theoretically, he still could back out, stop by a florist and get Frank a bunch of roses on his way home… But what kind of loving boyfriend would do that when he had the chance to give him _this_ instead.  
  
Reeve led him to a room that probably was the place she spent her breaks in. A small square table was placed by a window, and there was a comfy looking couch, a coat rack with two jackets and a hat, and a door labeled _Restroom_. Reeve offered him a seat on the sofa with a smile, then turned to the kitchen area that had been behind Gerard until now to make some coffee.  
  
“We can order pizza later if you want,” she told him nonchalantly. “This will probably take some hours so you might get hungry. We could also get burgers or tacos? Up to you, I don’t really care.”  
  
Gerard nodded, not really caring about his food right now either. “Sure. Pizza sounds great. Whatever you want.”  
  
“Awesome. I’m just gonna let this brew and get some of the stuff I think you’re gonna like. Be right back!”  
  
She left the room and Gerard was on his own again. He sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes for a minute. Okay. He was going to undress, let Reeve take the most disturbing shots of him, and give that to Frank for his birthday. Why had he chosen this again?  
  
What if Frank would just laugh at him? Gerard trusted him enough to know Frank would never willingly make him feel bad, but what if he thought it was just a joke, presuming Gerard would laugh along? God, that would hurt. There just was so much that could go wrong. There also was so much that could go _right_ , though, and Gerard hated how he was only able to fathom the negative things.  
  
He quickly texted Frank a _Love yo_ _u,_ needing to realize why he was going to do this. Frank would also do this for him, one hundred percent. But Frank had a ton of self-confidence…  
  
Reeve returned with a bunch of clothes draped over her arm and carrying a huge bag. She wiggled her eyebrows spotting Gerard on the sofa and gently placed the things on the couch next to him, looking at him proudly.  
  
“I got some fucking nice ideas, Gerard,” she informed him eagerly, sitting down on the couch next to the pile of ‘ _equipment_ ’. Well, all Gerard could see was lingerie, basically. He gulped meeting Reeve’s eager eyes. “But it’s up to you, of course. What do you think about… this, for example?”  
  
Unerringly, she grabbed a black see-through pair of satin panties and threw it in Gerard’s lap for him to inspect, then grabbed the corresponding stocking and garter belts. Gerard’s mouth felt too dry to say anything about them, not to mention he didn’t even know what to say. Reeve wanted him to wear _that_?  
  
She seemed to see his shock and sighed, shaking her head. “Gee, you’ll look super hot in those. I promise.”  
  
“I...” Gerard croaked. He quickly cleared his throat and swallowed down his stupid worries. “I mean… I’ve never, uh. Worn something like this for Frank, so...”  
  
“Frank has never made you wear panties?” she repeated, unbelieving. “Okay, what the fuck? I thought you guys were kinky.”  
  
Gerard blushed but nodded slowly. “I g-guess that’s true, but… No, never done anything like this. So maybe he’s not into it? Maybe he… he won’t like me in them?”  
  
Reeve rolled his eyes at that, giving him a sort of _come-on-you-don’t-actually-believe-that_ look. “Gerard, please. Even I get all hot and bothered just thinking about you wearing lingerie, and I’m a _lesbian_. Frank is going to cum in his pants just looking at those pics of you.”  
  
“You think so?” Gerard giggled shyly. Reeve seemed so _sure_ about all this. This had to be a good idea, after all.  
  
“Absolutely! But we don’t have to do all the shots of you in lingerie. I have a couple of other panties, like uh, this one. Or that, that’s one of my favorites,” she told him while sifting through the pile of clothes between them and occasionally throwing more underwear at Gerard. “Since you are more of a we-like-it-rough couple, I have brought some other things in my bag. You know, just what you also have at home. Some handcuffs and rope, a ball gag, and dildos, and-”  
  
“Wait. Dildos? You… want me to… you know,” Gerard mumbled, feeling the confidence he had just gained leave his body again. Oh god, he so was not ready for this.  
  
“Only if you feel okay with it, I’m not forcing you.” She smiled at him somewhat concernedly and reached out to touch his knee in comfort. “Man, Gee. You must really love Frank if you do all of this just for him. I mean, you’re obviously scared to death.”  
  
“I… yeah.” Gerard nodded shyly. It didn’t exactly make sense denying how uncomfortable and nervous he was when Reeve could literally feel him trembling. “Sorry if I’m wasting your time...”  
  
“You’re not. I can totally understand why you’re anxious, Gerard. Lots of models feel this way the first time they do shoots, and most of those photos are, you know. Not with them basically naked. But look at me, okay? I’m your friend. I trust you and I hope you also trust me. We are going to do this for Frank because it’ll make him really happy, and you’ll stop being a pussy. After we’re done, you will be able to look at the photos, and I will delete every single one you don’t like. Even if that means I have to delete all of them. Okay? I want you to see that you’re attractive as heck, Gerard. Those photos will be the hottest things ever. If you don’t like them, and I can tell you that won’t be the case, we will just drive home, forget this ever happened, and never talk about it again. I promise I’ll never mention it to Frank. Or anybody else, for that matter. I promise. Just trust me.”  
  
Her eyes were so… sincere. She kept speaking with such honesty and kindness vibrating in her voice, and Gerard couldn’t help but nod and even feel dumb for hesitating in the first place. Actually, this wasn’t so bad. Just like she’d said, Reeve was his friend. Hearing her promise Gerard was in complete control over the photos was exactly what he’d needed, although he hadn’t even been aware of that until now.  
  
“Thank you,” he responded. “I think… I think I’m ready now.”  
  
“Great!” she jumped to her feet and grinned at Gerard once more. “That’s brilliant, Gerard. Okay, so just take your time choosing your outfit while I’m going to prepare everything for you. You can wear anything you like, and make sure to look through that bag. Um, there also is a shower back there if you feel like you need one, some models enjoy doing that before a shoot. Oh, and there’s also make-up in that bag, but I can just add some eyeliner and stuff later when I edit the shots, it’s up to you.”  
  
“Okay. Thanks,” Gerard said with a nod. Reeve had grabbed her coffee from the kitchen counter and was just about to leave the room when he remembered something. “Oh, wait! Uh… we haven’t really talked about this but I… I only have 50 bucks. I-If that’s not enough, I can totally give you the rest after I get my next payment, sorry I don’t have more at the moment. I don’t know how much you usually take for this, but-”  
  
“Gerard, are you out of your mind?” she asked him shrilly, looking like Gerard had just told her he was planning on moving to the Antarctic tomorrow.  
  
Gerard blushed, eyes hurrying to the floor in shame. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know how much money you’d expect. Sorry. I’ll- I’ll give you more next month. Just tell me how-”  
  
“You complete idiot,” Reeve interrupted him, shaking her head hard enough for some red strands to slip out of her bun. Gerard felt like she was doing that a lot today. “You’re not paying me for this, Gerard! Not at all. I’m glad you came to me with this, it means you trust me a lot and I’m just really proud of that. I actually feel like _I_ should be paying you, but I feel like that would make it look like you’re a prostitute or something. So, seriously. _Relax_. I’m not accepting any money from you.”  
  
“B-But-”  
  
“No But’s, sweetie. Go change, wear something nice. Also, drink your coffee. I’ll be waiting for you in the studio.”  
  
When Gerard stepped out of the lunch room about ten minutes later, he didn’t feel as self-conscious as he had expected. There was a large mirror in the bathroom he had spent about half the time staring at himself in, and he had to find that yes, he actually didn’t look all that bad. Gerard had chosen the black lace panties Reeve had introduced to him first, and also put on the stockings and some eyeliner. He felt weird, but not in a bad way. Maybe he just needed to get used to it.  
  
And now he was covering his body with one of the robes he’d also found in the bathroom, gingerly clutching a blindfold in his hand. It was also black and silky, so Gerard figured it would go well with the panties. Reeve was just busy with a camera on the tripod when she spotted Gerard hesitantly trudge towards her, squeaking and clapping her hands.  
  
“Ooh, you’re ready! Let me see, let me see!”  
  
Gerard blushed but couldn’t help but grin at her eagerness. Slowly he opened the robe and let it slide from his shoulders onto the floor. Reeve gasped and her eyes widened. She seemed to really like seeing Gerard like this, and although he still felt a little insecure, her reaction only proved that he _did_ look good. He smiled gingerly.  
  
“You’re a sex bomb, Gee. Holy cow,” Reeve beamed admiringly. “Frank is going to cum in his pants _twice_.”  
  
“It’s kinda weird you talk about him like this...” Gerard threw in, feeling more and more confident with every second that passed with Reeve’s eyes devouring him. “But I can’t blame you, I guess.”  
  
“You can’t,” she agreed. “You guys are just hot. Okay, come here, I have everything prepared for you! So I thought we could just take a couple of shots of you without any accessories? And later we could move on to you with that blindfold you brought, or a ball gag. Dildos, if you’re okay with it. Sound good so far?”  
  
“Totally. You’re the professional, right?” Gerard dropped the blindfold next to where he had left the robe and shuffled closer.  
  
“Exactly,” Reeve grinned. “Okay. You’re comfortable now, aren’t you? That’s awesome. First, I want to take a couple of pictures of you facing the camera, I think.”  
  
Gerard nodded and came to a halt in front of the camera, suddenly feeling the urge to cover his basically naked body in the bright light of the lamps pointed towards him. The panties didn’t exactly cover anything up, so Reeve could probably see his dick right now. He bit his lip and frowned, hugging his body awkwardly with one arm.  
  
“Ow, come on, I can’t take a shot of you like that. You look like your mom just abandoned you,” Reeve told him. “Be sexy!”  
  
“I don’t know how to be sexy,” Gerard huffed, feeling frustrated. This was hard.  
  
“Okay. So, basically what lots of models do is… wait. Gee, first you need to stand upright. Stop slouching like an owl monkey. You look fucking gorgeous, it’s not like you need to hide anything.”  
  
Hesitantly Gerard removed his arm from his chest and straightened his back a bit. Now he felt even worse, bared and pretty much in the unsexiest position ever with his arms hanging uselessly by his sides.  
  
“Spread your legs a little. Chin up. Maybe… maybe touch your hair with your hand, rake through it. And touch the panties with your other hand. Eyes on the camera, Gee. I want you to eye fuck the camera, come on.”  
  
“How do you eye fu-”  
  
“Shh, I’m taking a picture,” Reeve interrupted. Gerard had _sort of_ assumed the position she had required, and then there was a clicking noise and a bright flash that irritated his eyes. The first photo was taken. “Looks good, Gerard! Try to get a bit more comfortable, I can tell you’re nervous. If that position is not for you, try finding your own. It always looks better when the viewer can see you feel good.”  
  
After a couple of more bright flashes, Gerard got used to the feeling. And, although he wasn’t too sure that he would ever admit it, but he sort of liked it. The attention, Reeve’s constant praises and encouragements, her predictions about Frank’s reaction. It was making Gerard feel bold and happy with his body, something he usually wasn’t that sure about. Especially not in front of people who weren’t Frank. But, somehow, it worked really damn well.  
  
Reeve made him turn around, took pictures of his ass from every perspective Gerard could think about, made him do different things with his arms or legs. Then he was to kneel on the floor. That’s when Reeve fetched the blindfold and they took a couple of photos like that.  
  
Gerard changed his outfit twice before Reeve suggested taking the next photos of him naked. He stupidly felt insecure again, despite that she had most definitely seen his genitals already, but agreed. Reeve joined him and grabbed the bag with the BDSM related contents and, luckily, didn’t comment on Gerard’s naked body at all when he stepped out of the bathroom with his face tomato-colored. She merely nodded encouragingly and they returned to the camera in the front room.  
  
Gerard’s cock had been semi-hard during the shooting until now, but with him completely naked, his arousal eased up rather quickly. It took Reeve almost ten minutes to talk him into it again, promising over and over nobody would ever get to see him like this.  
  
In the end, Gerard agreed to even jack off in front of the camera.  
  
He didn’t make himself cum and stopped after a couple of minutes, once he was completely hard and Reeve was satisfied. But still, he touched his cock in front of a camera. What the hell. Gerard was on his knees, looking up at the camera that was positioned as if he was looking up at Frank. It was kind of hot, actually. Gerard just had to imagine Frank looking at the end result.  
  
The only thing Gerard just couldn’t come to terms with was sticking a dildo up his ass in front of Reeve. He just couldn’t.  
  
She didn’t seem too disappointed at that and didn’t even try talking him into it, just nodded understandingly. After assuring him she never let people use the toy without a condom and sliding one onto it with ease, Gerard agreed to blow the thing, which, honestly, Frank would probably like just as much. He sucked on it for a few minutes with Reeve ghosting around him creepily, taking pic after pic.  
  
At around 4, they were done. Surprisingly, Gerard could honestly say he’d had a great day, and he thanked Reeve over and over on their ride home. Both their stomachs were filled with take-out Gerard had insisted on paying for, and there was a large, ominous plastic bag in Gerard’s lap containing his present for Frank.  
  
Reeve had suggested making the photos an entire book. So, starting with a black cover page that read _Happy Birthday, Frank!_ , the book contained about 20, admittedly really hot, shots of Gerard on glossy paper. Luckily Reeve had the opportunity to print the photos she’d taken, even in sort of big formats. She had also edited them, but not much. Only added filters and shadows, effects to emphasize certain features or perspectives. Gerard admired how good she was at her job because the finished photos honestly looked really good. Even to Gerard’s own eyes.  
  
His favorite was probably a black and white photo of him on his back in the black lingerie. Reeve had taken the picture kneeling on the floor by his hip, so it captured his underwear and also his face. Gerard had his eyes closed and lips parted slightly, arms stretched out above his head and thinking of Frank fucking him in this position which was pretty obvious on his face. It was a really good shot.  
  
Just when he was sitting on their bed in Frank’s and his apartment, flicking through the book thoughtfully and sort of proudly, he heard somebody open the front door. Breath hitched, he quickly hid the object under the bed, praying Frank wouldn’t feel the desire to look under it in the next two days, and hurriedly walked to the hallway.  
  
Frank’s face lit up when he saw Gerard open the living room door as he was just about to take his jacket off.  
  
“Hey, babe,” he greeted him, grinning stupidly.  
  
Gerard could feel his heart jump excitedly. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Frank, breathing in his beautiful scent he’d been thinking about all day long. “Missed you,” he mumbled against his neck.  
  
“Missed you too, sweetie. You should’ve come with me.”  
  
“Sorry,” Gerard sighed, hiding his smile in the crook of Frank’s neck as the other man encircled his waist with both of his arms. “Was so tired.”  
  
“Did you get to rest?” Frank asked in concern. He kissed Gerard’s head tenderly, then rested his cheek on it. “I probably gave you my germs last week. Don’t want you to get ill, baby.”  
  
“I won’t. I’m not feeling sick, I was just… tired. But I’m better now since you are here. What do you wanna do?”  
  
“What would you like to do? If you’re up for it, we could go downstairs to Reeve and Carlie or invite them up here. Could have some drinks, what do you think?”  
  
Gerard grinned even wider thinking about how he would have to act totally cool around Reeve, and how she would have to do the same, and how there would be lots of awkward eye contact because everybody but Frank knew what was going on. “I’d love to,” he whispered against Frank’s neck. “Anything for my baby.”


	34. Chapter 34

The soft vibrations of his phone woke Gerard at 6 am this morning. He groaned and began stretching his body, feeling his hand bump against Frank’s sleeping form as he did so. Sleepily he turned the alarm off and scooted closer to his boyfriend. There were some things that needed to be done, but surely five minutes of cuddling wouldn’t cross his plans.  
  
He gently wrapped his arm around Frank’s waist and nuzzled the back of his neck. Frank was facing away from him but hummed happily as soon as their bodies touched, like he enjoyed Gerard’s presence even in his sleep. Gerard smiled and kissed the skin between Frank’s shoulder blades, closing his eyes again to relax a few more minutes before he would have to get up.  
  
Despite having only slept about six hours, Gerard found himself oddly awake. It finally was Monday, Frank’s birthday, so they had waited until midnight earlier so Gerard would be able to wish him the happiest birthday ever the second he turned 24. They’d fallen asleep right after because they’d been really tired, but in Gerard’s view, it still was worth it. Frank was so excited about his birthday, so Gerard saw it as his main concern to make this day awesome for him. It was the first birthday they spent together, ergo he wanted to make sure they’d always remember it as a pleasant day.  
  
After enjoying Frank’s warmth against his front for a couple of minutes, Gerard finally managed to detach his body from the comfortable bed. Frank groaned when he got up, sensing the lack of Gerard’s body next to him, and for a moment Gerard was worried he might wake up. He whispered a quick apology about having to use the bathroom and gingerly got on his hands and knees in front of the bed.  
  
The book Reeve and him had created was still right there. A relieved sigh escaped Gerard’s lips; for some reason, he had feared it might be gone. He grabbed it and left the room on the tips of his toes, hoping Frank would stay asleep.  
  
The first thing Gerard did was make coffee. Obviously. It was only about 6 in the morning, after all. Although he was extremely tired, he couldn’t help but find beauty in the moment. It was completely dark outside; the sun wouldn’t set until around 7:30, and it was utterly silent apart from the quiet noise of the coffee maker. He turned the lights off again and stepped closer to the huge windows by their sofa, just looking down on the streets. They lived in a pretty calm area of the city, rather far from downtown. A single car was just driving past the building, headlights illuminating the desolate street. As soon as it was out of Gerard’s view, everything was silent again. Damn, this _was_ nice. If only Gerard was a little more of a morning person, he might actually allow himself to enjoy this more often. But, considering sleeping was about his top priority in life – apart from Frank, of course – that probably would never be the case. Today was just an exception. Maybe the rarity of experiencing this silence was making it beautiful in the first place, anyway.  
  
Gerard sighed, a satisfied smile on his lips as he slouched back into the kitchen area to drink his coffee that had now finished brewing. The first sip was way too hot, the liquid burning his lips a little, but the taste made up for it. God, he loved coffee so much.  
  
They only owned one sheet of wrapping paper Gerard had bought for Mikey’s birthday in September. It was simple, a matte gray hue with slightly lighter ornaments. Once having finished his coffee, Gerard carefully wrapped the book with shaky hands. He couldn’t tell whether his body trembling was caused by excitement, nervousness or simply the coffee and lack of sleep. It probably was a mix of those options.  
  
Gerard thought his present was wrapped pretty well, considering the time. Satisfied, he brewed some more coffee and went back to their bedroom, carrying a full mug of the steaming liquid in one and his present in the other hand. By now it was about 6:30 so Frank would have to get up soon anyway, meaning Gerard’s conscious didn’t scream alarm anymore for waking him up on his special day. Besides, he was going to wake Frank in a way he knew he loved a lot, so he figured it was okay.  
  
With a happy smirk, Gerard set both of the items in his hands aside on the nightstand before stripping off the few clothes he was wearing and carefully sitting down on the bed by Frank’s legs. The man was still fast asleep but had now turned to lie on his back, breath entering and leaving his lungs slowly, body calm. Gerard pushed the covers up to find Frank crotch right by his body, the little light coming from the kitchen through the half-opened door making his briefs visible. He teasingly slipped his fingers under the thin material and pushed them down just a bit, barely enough so Gerard could take out his boyfriend’s cock. It didn’t happen really often, but it was soft – Unlike Gerard’s own member that now got in on the action, warmth streaming southwards as he lowered himself onto Frank’s lap, one hand placed on either side of his hips. Swallowing down a soft giggle, Gerard then licked a wet stripe up Frank’s limp dick, making him moan subconsciously.  
  
Gerard grinned, repeating the action swiftly. He was fairly sure Frank still was asleep, but his cock certainly wasn’t – it started hardening under Gerard’s tongue as he kept licking it before he turned to gently suck on Frank’s balls as well.  
  
“Baby, oh fuck,” Frank then groaned, one of his hands grabbing Gerard’s hair and fisting it clumsily. “Gee...”  
  
Gerard merely hummed and kept teasing his balls with his lips, sucking them into his mouth one after the other. Frank shifted underneath him, hips bucking up impatiently. His other hand also raked through Gerard’s hair now, trying to pull him closer and get him to suck him already. Since that was exactly what he wanted, Gerard complied quickly.  
  
An involuntary moan escaped his throat when he sunk down Frank’s cock, taking up inch after inch until Frank’s hands stopped pushing him down. His taste was overwhelming, manly and strong and just _Frank_ , and Gerard felt like he was the one receiving a blowjob from the huge amount of pleasure this act was providing. Dizzily he looked up at Frank’s face, the sparse light beautifying him with all those deep shadows on his perfect features. Frank’s mouth was open, forming an O, eyelids fluttering as he lifted his head to be able to see Gerard. When he caught him looking, a tired yet incredibly turned on smile appeared on his lips, making Gerard whine and sink down even further until Frank’s tip was in his throat.  
  
He gagged slightly, feeling tears sting in his eyes for a moment, but Frank’s noises immediately made up for it. A deep moan escaped his lips, and from the corner of his eyes, Gerard watched Frank’s head loll backward, hitting the pillow again as he groaned repetitively. Words tumbled from his mouth, encouraging Gerard to keep going as his hands started pulling him up before harshly forcing him back onto his dick.  
  
“Feels so damn good, Gee. You look so damn hot, fuck, your mouth-”  
  
Gerard hummed again, making Frank groaned louder.  
  
“Do that again,” he told him, smirk audible in his thick voice. “Moan for me.”  
  
So Gerard did, not having to fake or pretend at all. Releasing his moans was so easy as Frank held his head in place and started to gently thrust up into him, setting a deep and firm rhythm as Gerard was left to just take it. Soon Frank’s hips were trembling unsteadily, his whines making Gerard aware of how close he was.  
  
“Wanna-” he gasped, fighting for breath. “Wanna fuck you. Get up here, grab the headboard, come on, need to cum in your ass, baby.”  
  
Gerard whined and nodded hastily when Frank let go of his head at once, pushing himself off his boyfriend’s lap and crawling across the bed to do as Frank had told him. Having halfway reached the head of the bed, Frank grabbed him, one hand on either side of his neck, and kissed him roughly. Gerard could taste sweat on his upper lip, his mouth still tasting sort of like sleep but his masculine scent covering it up as he started to suck on Gerard’s tongue hungrily.  
  
He pulled away with a chuckle, face so close to Gerard’s he felt his heart melt all over. No matter how often he would look at Frank, he’d probably never get used to how fucking beautiful he was – eyes shimmering in excitement and happiness and love, long eyelashes framing them perfectly. “Already had coffee?” Frank asked with a smirk before starting to nibble on Gerard’s jaw and his neck, making the man squirm on his knees and his dick grow even harder.  
  
The ‘yes’ Gerard had wanted to emit turned into a desperate moan when Frank suddenly sucked on a certain spot on the side of his neck, efficiently disabling Gerard from his every sense. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, nodding shakily when Frank’s teeth briefly attacked that spot.  
  
“How long have you been awake, hm?” he breathed against his skin.  
  
“It- It’s your birthday,” Gerard gasped helplessly, hoping that would be enough of an explanation. He really couldn’t form proper sentences right now, not with Frank kissing him like this.  
  
“Yeah, so?” Frank continued. Gerard then felt a hand sliding down his neck and bare chest, approaching his leaking dick. He cursed under his breath when Frank wrapped his fingers around it firmly, stroking him. “Prepared something for me?”  
  
Gerard nodded, thighs trembling from pleasure. “Y-Yes, Frankie.”  
  
“Mhm, what is it? Do you have a surprise for me, baby? You’re the sweetest person in the world,” he cooed happily, too caught up in making out with Gerard to notice the present on the nightstand. Gerard heard him smile against his neck before he planted another kiss on the crook of his neck, breath warm on Gerard’s sweat-wet skin. “What is it?”  
  
“Sex f-first,” Gerard begged. He wanted to get Frank off, for several reasons. Being dizzy from orgasming, he sort of was bound to like his present. Right?  
  
“Nuh-uh, honey. Now you got me curious,” Frank gently tilted Gerard’s head down so he was able to kiss him, lips grazing each other just barely as Frank smiled. “What did you get me?”  
  
“Frankie, please.” Gerard rocked his hips impatiently, fucking Frank’s fist that he had still wrapped around him. “Please? I wanna… make you feel good first.”  
  
Frank had, apparently, taken interest in Gerard using his hand like that, his gaze fixated on Gerard’s cock between his fingers and a pleased smile on his lips. “Gonna fuck my hand? That how desperate you are for it, little slut?”  
  
“Yes,” Gerard squeaked when Frank squeezed his cock enough for it to hurt a bit. He seemed to agree that having sex first was the better option, which made the whole thing even better. “Need you, Frankie...”  
  
“That’s ‘sir’ for you for now,” Frank corrected him, biting down on the skin right next to his mouth sharply. Gerard felt his dick grow even harder, although having assumed that to be impossible in the first place, groaning loudly at the pain that was soon accompanied by a massive wave of pleasure rippling through his body when Frank made him use that form of addressing again.  
  
“Sir,” he repeated breathlessly, thighs quaking harder. “Please, sir, fuck me. Fuck your little whore.”  
  
Frank groaned in appreciation, tightening his grip around Gerard and pulling on his dick, making him hiss. “Oh, I will. Cos that’s what your body was made for, wasn’t it? Just some holes for me to fuck, isn’t that right, baby?”  
  
Gerard nodded, moaning as the familiar warmth started pooling in the pit of his stomach. God, he was close, and Frank had barely touched him yet. “Yes, sir,” he responded obediently. “I’m yours, sir. Only yours.”  
  
“I know. And this is why you will cum for me now. I want you nice and loose when I fuck you, you’re not gonna get any prep, honey. Come on, do it. Fuck my hand and look at me while you do it.”  
  
Gerard’s hips started moving on their own accord, moans slipping from his lips as he kept gazing at Frank’s handsome face and his stern expression hinting the love Gerard knew he felt for him. Frank’s eyes were piercing, dominant enough to make Gerard shiver and slip even further into being submissive. He got lost in them, not even noticing his orgasm building up and the obscene groans erupting from his throat, just staring at Frank biting his bottom lip and devouring him with his eyes.

  
The wave of pleasure rippled through Gerard at once, catching him completely off guard.

“Frankie,” he whimpered as he kept thrusting into his fist, riding out his orgasm. “Oh god. _Shit_.”  
  
“That’s my little fucktoy,” Frank praised him, voice warm and pleased with Gerard. The submissive returned his smile light-headedly, whining when Frank released his softening cock. “Look at you. Completely fucking out of it, just for me. And I haven’t even fucked you yet. Shit, hurry, baby. Need you.”  
  
Gerard nodded weakly as Frank pulled him up and towards the headboard, sticky hand encircling his wrist and guiding it so Gerard could grab the wooden board easily. When both his hands were placed firmly, Frank rushed behind Gerard, hands kneading his cheeks roughly. Before Gerard realized what was going on, there was a finger pushed into him, making him moan again and clench. His body was oversensitive, but oh, that one digit alone felt so damn good.  
  
“So fucking tight still,” Frank commented as he pulled his finger out. “Your ass is so damn pretty, baby. Such a perfect hole for me. Wanna taste you...”  
  
Gerard shrieked when Frank spread his cheeks further and positioned his tongue flatly against his entrance, wiggling it and wetting Gerard’s ass. He started panting immediately, the pleasure too intense to fucking _function_ , and Gerard dropped his head onto the pillow below him, fingers digging into the headboard harder. There was a stinging pain in his shoulders from the awkward angle he was holding his arms, but the next second he wasn’t even aware of it anymore. Frank began pushing his tongue into his hole slowly, moaning at the taste and the feeling of Gerard around him, and Gerard felt like he was going to explode from pleasure. His cock, despite being utterly spent, twitched interestedly, his throat growing dry from inhaling deeply for multiple minutes.  
  
The warmth in his ass was gone as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Gerard wanton for more. Frank shifted on the mattress behind him, one hand disappearing from Gerard’s cheeks. The head of his cock Gerard had been dying to feel was finally pressed up against him and a moment later, Frank was pushing in, slowly and firmly, until Gerard could feel the skin of his thighs against his ass.  
  
As always, Frank felt huge. Gerard moaned again, louder than before, enjoying the burn of his dom’s cock in his ass without any preparation.  
  
“Oh god-” he choked out as he kept taking deep breaths to calm himself. Frank was giving him a few seconds to adjust, which Gerard was very grateful for. At the same time he really, _really_ needed him to start, though.  
  
“Like that, baby?” Frank growled darkly, moving over Gerard’s shaking form to kiss the side of his neck. “Feel good?”  
  
“So- So good,” Gerard answered thickly. “Please...”  
  
“Please what, slut? Want me to fuck you hard, hm?”  
  
The other man nodded, wiggling his ass in attempt to get Frank to move. “ _Yes_. F-Fuck me, sir, please!”  
  
Frank hummed and thrusted his hips forward sharply, making Gerard’s whole body quake and another desperate noise leave his lips. “Like this?”  
  
“Yeah, just like this. Please, I- ah!”  
  
Another sharp thrust in his ass, followed by another one, two, three, and soon Frank had built a rhythm that was fast and relentless and had Gerard sobbing dryly in pleasure. Frank kept muttering filth against Gerard’s neck, biting down occasionally. His breath was hot on Gerard’s skin, his ass felt like it was on fire and he sort of wished Frank would keep going forever and ever, but the trembling in the man’s voice and the way his rhythm began to falter told him his orgasm was close.  
  
“Tell me how much of a slut you are,” Frank ordered darkly, voice strained from the effort of holding back his relief.  
  
Gerard groaned and threw his head back as Frank sped up yet a bit more. “I’m always n-needy for you cock, sir,” he panted. “For your huge _fucking_ cock. Feels so d-damn good, I can’t go a day without it. I’m your slut, sir, you own me, love you so much, shit Frankie, _fuck_ -”  
  
“Gerard,” Frank gasped, hips jolting forward one last time. His body shook heavily as his cock began twitching in Gerard’s ass, and he could feel him finished inside him, cum filling his hole deliciously. “Baby, god. Love you too, you’re so fucking amazing.”  
  
Gerard smiled happily, mewling when Frank pulled out. “Happy birthday,” he mumbled quietly, making Frank chuckle and kiss his cheek.  
  
“Thank you. Seriously, thanks. I’ll never grow tired of waking up like this, holy shit.”  
  
They both sat upright again, panting and a bit sweaty. That was fine though, Gerard was hoping they could take a shower together later. He loved showering with Frank, he always was so warm and caring, diligent to wash every inch of Gerard’s body. Also, showers ended in having sex most of the time.  
  
“So, what’s my present?” Frank was beaming at Gerard, wiggling his eyebrows excitedly. It was the most adorable thing ever to see him this eager; he was utterly fixated on Gerard, eyes glowing.  
  
“Uhm.” Gerard shifted uncomfortably, then got up to crawl across Frank’s lap to be able to reach the wrapped book on the nightstand. When he reached out for it, Frank chuckled, apparently amused by the fact he hadn’t noticed it there before. Gerard sat down on the edge of the bed and first handed Frank his coffee that he gratefully excepted, sipping on it as his eyes kept on the present in his boyfriend’s hands. “So… I hope you like it. I don’t know if you do though, so like, if you don’t, that’s okay I guess, just, uh, tell me. I’ll get something else, something you’ll love, I promise. And please don’t be disappointed if it’s not what you expected, and please don’t lie to me about liking it when you actually hate it, cos I kinda… this is really. Personal, in a way. Yeah. So like-”  
  
“Baby,” Frank softly interrupted Gerard’s gush of words. “Gee. You’re doing it again.”  
  
Gerard creased his eyebrows, biting down on his lip in regret. “What? I...”  
  
“Don’t worry so much. Okay? I’m sure I’ll love this, whatever it is. Just because _you_ gave it to me. I love you, remember? So naturally, I’ll also love your present. You could literally give me, like, a sock from you or something. I’d keep it forever and take it with me wherever I go.”  
  
“That would be gross,” Gerard pointed out, the worry on his face replaced by a scrunched up nose and an adoring smile. “But it’s cute, I guess? Thank you, Frankie.”  
  
Frank smiled back at him, eyes widening when Gerard finally handed him the wrapped item. Gerard quickly leaned forward to turn on the lamp on the nightstand so Frank could actually see his present. A part of Gerard would have preferred to keep it dark, but Frank was so joyful, he managed to push his doubts aside.  
  
Gingerly, Frank started unwrapping as Gerard watched with nervously fidgeting fingers. His eyes kept alternating between checking Frank’s face for any signs of unpleasant surprise and watching his tattooed digits rip the paper.  
  
“That a book?” Frank asked, brows raised in surprise.  
  
Gerard nodded with a gulp. “Yeah, but- yeah.”  
  
Frank grinned at him reassuringly and finally freed the book of the paper altogether. There was a second of silence that Frank spent reading the words on the front, a soft smile on his lips. That smile disappeared immediately when he turned to the first page, however.  
  
Gerard closed his eyes then, unable to see Frank’s reaction. He heard him inhale sharply, a throaty sound escaping his lips. Gerard knew what he was looking at right now, knew what photo was the first because Reeve had talked him into putting this special one at the very beginning. It was a close-up of Gerard’s face, eyes covered by the black blindfold he’d been using. And, which was making Gerard extremely insecure, his lips were wrapped around the dildo.  
  
It was a good photo. Gerard would’ve liked it, found it looked hot… If it wasn’t a shot of _him_ _self_. Every detail seemed to be etched on his memory, and the longer he kept thinking about it, the more seconds passed by with Frank saying absolutely nothing, the more surreal the situation appeared to be. This was a stupid idea. Why would Frank even like photos of him, photos like that? Why would Gerard even come up with that? Surely he could’ve bought a cake and some clothes and maybe some concert tickets for some band they both liked. Anything, really. Anything but this.  
  
Frank then turned to the next page, the noise of the paper moving under his fingers loud in the quiet room. Of course Gerard also knew this shot; it was of him on his elbows and knees, a smirk on his face as he kept his eyes on the camera provocatively with his ass high in the air, smooth curves visible behind his head. In that moment, Gerard had felt good. Sexy, even, since Reeve had kept telling him so. He’d believed her, but now… Now he just felt stupid. He wanted to rip the book out of Frank’s hands and wash it down the toilet, then run away and beg Frank to forget this ever happened after hiding for about twenty years. Why wasn’t Frank saying anything? Why wasn’t he laughing already?  
  
Then, finally, Frank spoke. His voice was unexpectedly soft, yet Gerard felt even more tension build up in his every muscle. “Gerard. Gerard, baby, you...”  
  
“You hate it, right? Just- just tell me. I’m sorry, this was stupid, I’m sorry.” Eyes still shut tightly, Gerard shook his head, feeling his eyes sting behind closed lids. Oh god, no, he wasn’t going to cry…  
  
“What?” Frank gasped. He sounded generally shocked. But yeah, he should be shocked, looking at photos of Gerard like that. “Gee, I...”

  
Gerard finally opened his eyes then, looking at a Frank that didn’t look grossed out. Or shocked. Just… surprised, but happy. Still excited, definitely. And the way he was biting his lip as his eyes turned to the book again also was a positive sign, right?  
  
“This is… god, I can’t even talk right now. Are you trying to kill me here?” he chuckled, vaguely gesturing towards the item in his lap. “Gerard, this is hot. Like, what the fuck, I honestly never, never ever would have expected you to do something like this. But fuck, those panties. Fuck. I can’t believe you never wore any for me before.”  
  
Gerard blushed as a shy smile crept onto his lips. “I… sorry, I… I didn’t know whether you were into it, but Reeve-”  
  
“Reeve!” Frank repeated, giggling throatily. “Of course. I was just wondering who took those shots, but like, duh. Obviously it was Reeve.”  
  
“She’s a good photographer,” Gerard said with a smile.  
  
“I can tell. Fuck, baby, is this whole book just photos of you like that?”  
  
Frank moaned when Gerard nodded, eagerly turning to the next page. Gerard could see his own face upside down; it was a shot of him in the black panties with his wrists tight together in front of his chest loosely, eyes cast down and lips wet. He looked up at Frank to see him gazing at the photos, his eyes jumping from one detail to the other. Pride started pooling in Gerard’s stomach. Frank seemed to like it – Gerard honestly didn’t think he was just acting as if. His eyes were practically glued to the shot, and he truly sounded like he was too overwhelmed to talk properly right now. Overwhelmed in a good way. Which Gerard still couldn’t believe, but it was true.  
  
Minutes passed by as Frank kept turning pages and looking at the shots, gasping at every new one, eyeing Gerard disbelievingly from time to time. Gerard ended up sitting right next to Frank, back resting against the headboard, looking at the photos with him. Although he’d already seen every single one multiple times, it was weird to do so with Frank – he felt like giving his all to the other man. Even more than he already had until now. This was supposed to be something special and, at least as far as Gerard could tell, it was. He smiled happily, trying to hide his embarrassment whenever Frank would compliment the photos.  
  
“Damn,” Frank gasped when he turned to the last photo. “Gerard I honestly can’t believe you- you did this? She didn’t force you or anything?”  
  
Gerard shook his head shyly. “No… I mean, I _did_ want to chicken out and she kept talking me back into it, but… it was my idea.”  
  
“Seriously? Holy fucking shit, baby, I… I just don’t know what to say. This is just… perfect. I feel like it’s not exactly healthy for you or me, though.”  
  
“Not healthy?” Gerard repeated with a frown. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Well… I’m hard. Again. Honestly, that got me so damn turned on and we fucked about 15 minutes ago.”  
  
“Reeve said you would cum in your pants twice looking at these,” Gerard admitted with a giggle.  
  
Frank grinned and leaned in for a passionate kiss, hand curling up in Gerard’s hair playfully. “Since I’m not wearing any pants, why don’t we get to the cumming thing right away?”  
  
“How about you fuck me in the shower? Cos I… I don’t wanna be a bummer but we do have to work today, so...”  
  
Frank groaned, rolling his eyes briefly, but nodded in agreement. “Fine. You know, when I was younger, my mom always allowed me to stay home on my birthday.”  
  
“And now you’re a responsible adult,” Gerard giggled, getting up from the bed with a sigh. “Come on, baby. Today’s gonna be great.”  
  
“I know.” Frank got up after carefully placing the book on the nightstand with a content smile. He then grabbed Gerard by the hips, holding him firmly as he then spun him around smoothly, eliciting surprised giggles from Gerard. They kept spinning for a few seconds before Frank stopped them abruptly, planting a loving kiss on Gerard’s mouth. Gerard immediately sunk into it, humming happily against Frank’s lips as he circled his neck with his arms, keeping him close. “Thank you, honey. Thank you for everything. I know this probably… it probably took you a lot to go through with that. I appreciate that a lot, you have to know that, okay? Thank you for trusting me that much.”  
  
“I’m just really glad you like it, Frankie.” Gerard kissed the tip of Frank’s nose, telling him it was fine. “I want you to have the best birthday ever.”  
  
Frank snorted. “Oh please. It started with the best blowjob ever, followed by the best morning sex ever, then I got the best present ever, and now we’re gonna fuck in the shower. Plus, tonight we’ll go to a Halloween party! And I get to do all of that with you. This so is the best birthday ever already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I couldn't update last week! so, so much happened, I went to Frank's show last Monday (which was awesome) and then I just was really damn busy with school stuff. I'm having quite a lot exams the following weeks so i might not be able to upload every single weekend. I'll try though! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! ♥


	35. Chapter 35

“You sure you don’t mind driving? I can totally do that, if you want, so you can drink-”  
  
Carlie shook her head with an insistent smile. “I know, Frank. I really don’t mind. It’s your birthday – you’re allowed to have fun and get drunk!”  
  
“Just not, like, _pissed_. I’m sure Gerard has some plans for the night that require the both of you to be at least somewhat sober, hm?” Reeve giggled and winked, making Gerard blush and Frank laugh.  
  
“You’re such a perv, Reeve. Seriously.” Frank sighed and looked at the woman, watching her apply the last touches of her make-up.  
  
“You love me.”  
  
He had to admit, Reeve’s and Carlie’s costumes were fucking awesome – they both were dressed as cheerleaders that looked like they’d been attacked by zombies. And, as a result, had turned into zombies. Carlie’s copper hair looked rather red today, drenched in blood, with splotches on her face and neck. There was a huge, pretty realistic-looking wound on her shoulder where the zombie had bitten her. The costume was muddy and bloody and just so fucking cool, some parts ripped off completely. Reeve looked quite similar, but there was a huge wound on her throat instead of her shoulder. She rocked two pony tails that were high on her head, a wound over her eyebrow leaking blood. There also was some of the crimson liquid on her lips, and some more coming from the corner of her eye. Oh, and did Frank mention they were also wearing white contact lenses? Those outfits were really fucking amazing. Frank even felt a little self-conscious about Gerard’s and his own costumes.  
  
Despite desperately wanting to have awesome outfits for the both of them that were hot but cool, and still symbolized they were a couple, Frank hadn’t been able to come up with anything he could implement. He’d had some ideas, yeah. Dressing up as Kurt Cobain and Courtney Love would’ve been cool, but how do you dress up as them without being asked who they were supposed to be every five minutes? Sure, Frank could get a wig, and so could Gerard, but Frank’s tattoos would’ve sort of ruined it. Although Frank was pretty damn proud of that idea in the first place.  
  
Then he’d also been thinking about dressing up as Mickey Mouse so Gerard could be Pluto and Frank could make him wear a leash and have him crawl by his feet all day long. But well, it was a business party, after all, and who knows what that situation might have turned into after a couple of drinks. Also, Frank was pretty damn sure Gerard would’ve been mildly uncomfortable all night long.  
  
So, despairing to dress up as anything at all, Gerard and Frank had chosen to wear… angel and devil costumes. Frank was aware of how unoriginal that was, but hey, at least it wasn’t vampires or anything super mainstream like that. Besides, he didn’t regret it one tiny bit, actually.  
  
Gerard was adorable in his plain white dress and the fluffy wings fixed to his back. There even was a small halo attached to a white, thin strand, making the object look like it was floating over Gerard’s head. He looked _gorgeous_. Frank had even succeeded to convince him to wear a pretty short dress. It didn’t show anything, and wasn’t supposed to look sexy to anybody but Frank. The only reason Frank _did_ find it arousing was because _Gerard_ was wearing it – and the fact that Gerard’s outfit was lacking one item of clothing. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, just for Frank, and the thought of being able to just spread his boyfriend’s legs, lube him up and go for it as soon as they were home was pretty damn hot. It made Frank twitch in his black devil pants.  
  
Probably the best thing was that Gerard even had suggested it by himself. When Frank had gotten home earlier, carrying both of their costumes that he had picked up from a renting company near the Hot Topic, Gerard had already been waiting for him with a suggestive smirk on his lips. Frank had agreed immediately, of course.  
  
Even if Frank wasn’t super convinced his own costume was the best, Gerard had complimented him about twenty times by now. Frank was wearing simple pants and black shoes, a red long-sleeve shirt and black vest, also a black cape. His accessories were a black bow tie red horns on top of his head (which he had not been able to put on without Gerard saying “Damn, now you’re horny” and giggling adorably). In his hand, he was holding a majestic trident he was pretty sure he was going to lose at some point this evening since he, honestly, _was_ intending to get sort of drunk.  
  
Which, thanks to Carlie offering to be the driver for the night, would be possible. Secretly, Frank felt like he deserved to get drunk. It was his birthday and he’d been working hard recently. Also, it was his store, so practically his party. Plus, he hadn’t really gotten drunk in a couple of weeks, so what was stopping him?  
  
Obviously he wasn’t going to drink enough for him to pass out or anything. He still wanted to remember the party the next morning. But since there weren’t _that_ many people coming, they would probably be able to play lots of drinking games and just generally have a blast. Frank found himself grinning excitedly, he was extremely eager for this. Gerard noticed the glee on his face and smiled at him, leaning in for a quick kiss.  
  
“You taste good, Angel,” Frank told him in a whisper, making Gerard blush and chuckle.  
  
“And your kisses are devilishly good,” he retorted with a wink.  
  
“Aren’t you two adorable,” Carlie commented with a huge grin on her face. “Why are we never this cute, babe?”  
  
Reeve smirked, applying her eyeliner in one smooth motion before turning around to look at her girlfriend. “We’ve been together for too long, Carls. No romance left here.”  
  
“You know that’s not true,” Gerard threw in with a giggle. “You say cute things to each other all the time!”  
  
“Yeah, but we just have the perfect costumes to make flirty innuendos, Gee.” Frank grinned and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist from behind, pulling him close so the soft wings were pressed up between his chest and Gerard’s back. “Come on, baby. I know you have sinned, but you’re lucky since you’re gorgeous, so you’re welcome to stay in Hell with me. But you have to promise never to wear underwear.”  
  
Gerard blushed when Frank planted a kiss on the side of his neck, squirming a little at the mention of him being practically naked underneath the dress. “Yeah?” he breathed.  
  
“Oh, please. No underwear in that dress? That’s risky, even for you guys,” Reeve, unaware of the fact that Gerard actually _was_ naked apart from the dress, shook her head with a smile and put her make-up aside. “Now stop the awkward dirty talk, I’m done styling so we can go! Oh wait, Frankie, we forgot to give you our present… Could you get it, love?”  
  
“Sure.” Carlie nodded and left the bathroom swiftly, careful not to touch anything since it might leave red stains on their white walls.  
  
“You didn’t have to get me anything, though,” Frank intervened, detaching his body from Gerard’s after kissing his cheek. “You-”  
  
“I know you already got a great present,” Reeve threw in with a wink a Gerard. “But as your friends, _of course_ we’re also giving you something! Who do you think you are, Frank Iero, I love buying presents. It’s not much, though, just a little something.”  
  
“Well, but-”  
  
“Here you go!” Carlie returned with a wrapped present, handing it to Frank. “Happy birthday.”  
  
“Happy birthday, Frankie. You really don’t have to feel bad, though, it’s more like a present for the both of you anyway.”  
  
Frank frowned, leaning the trident against the sink nearby so he was able to unwrap the present. “The both of us? Oh no, I can already guess where you went with this...”  
  
Gerard blushed, yet watched Frank rip the wrapping paper off the item eagerly. “ _Reeve_ ,” Frank groaned, exposing the box that contained the actual present. Of course, of fucking course.  
  
Reeve and Carlie had gotten Frank – and Gerard – a prostate massager. The photo on the front of the carton showed the purple item, and no matter how hard Frank tried to act like he wasn’t totally happy he now owned another toy Gerard would love, he grinned at the both of them. Everybody in this room knew how much this was his thing, anyway.  
  
“Thank you, guys,” he said, looking at their excited faces. “You’re impossible.”  
  
“So, uh.” Gerard cleared his throat. He stepped closer to inspect the item, obviously curious. “What... does it do?”  
  
“Isn’t that pretty self-explanatory, baby?” Frank chuckled, pointing at the fairly big ‘ _Prostate Massager’_ above the photo.  
  
“Y-Yeah,” Gerard nodded, blushing furiously. “I know. I mean… How does it work?”  
  
Frank chuckled. “Oh, I’ll show you later.”  
  
“See, Carlie, I told you Frank doesn’t own one of those things. Cos she was like ‘we can’t give Frank a sex toy, he probably already has everything twice’ - but since you’ve shown me your collection, I _knew_ what to get. Gee honey, I can promise this thing will become your new best friend! It vibrates, too.”  
  
Gerard’s face turned an even darker shade of red as he nodded, mumbling a thank you and leaning against Frank’s body as if he was too ashamed to face their neighbors on his own. Frank encircled his waist with his arm and kissed his cheek once again, telling him it was okay. “Funny how our old neighbors wanted us out because of all the noise we caused during fucking and you guys even encourage us… Man, you’re definitely the most supportive creeps I know.”  
  
“How about you bring your friendly creeps’ present up to your apartment and we get going? It’s almost 8 already, didn’t you want to be there a bit earlier?”  
  
Frank nodded. Although they had prepared most things after work already, he still wanted to be the first person to be there. He also was responsible for the music, and part of the alcoholic beverages, so he did actually need to get a move on. “Yeah, right. Okay, you go downstairs, I’ll be there in a few!”  
  


**

A few hours later, Frank’s face hurt from smiling so much. The party was amazing – all his employees had dressed up and brought some friends, so basically the entire building was filled with Draculas, fairies, ghosts, witches and skeletons. Jenny was wearing a Jigsaw costume which was even a tiny bit better than Reeve and Carlie’s, though Reeve would probably kill him for even thinking that if she were able to read Frank’s mind. The whole atmosphere was accompanied with spooky music, spooky food and spooky games. And alcohol. Frank wasn’t drunk or anything, but he was definitely getting there and had just finished his third or so beer.

He was standing in the kitchen of the room they had rented for this special occasion, fixing two vodka-O's for Gerard and himself. The girl he’d hired most recently, Christa was her name, was standing a few feet away by the wall, happily chatting with the guy she’d invited. Christa was dressed up as an astronaut minus the massive, unhandy helmet whereas the guy, whose hair was awesome by the way, was wearing a cowboy costume. Frank had never seen a cowboy with hair as curly as those guy’s, seriously, that was a remarkable fro, and even more remarkable was the cowboy hat balanced on top of it. The dude seemed oddly familiar, yet Frank couldn’t attribute a name to his face.

Just when he was about to leave to go back to Gerard, cups of the mixed liquors in both of his hands, Christa turned around.

“Hey, boss,” she joked, waving her arm to tell Frank she wanted him to join them. “This party turned out great! I didn’t think it would be this terrific.”

Frank grinned and nodded, taking a sip of his cup before answering. “I’m having so much fun, it’s crazy. So cool everyone turned up and even brought some people along, like you and, uh...”

He looked at the fro-haired guy next to Christa, trying to be introduced to him. That guy looked cool.

“Oh!” Christa covered her face with her hands in shame. “God, sorry, that must’ve seemed rude. Frank, this is Ray, my boyfriend. And Ray, this is Frank Iero, my cool boss who I keep telling you about.”

Ray chuckled, raising his arm to shake Frank’s hand but then noticing both of his hands were occupied holding cups, so he changed his mind in the last second and did an awkward wave instead. “Hi, nice to meet you. She, uh, she talks about you a lot, actually.”

“Don’t I always say how much I love working at Frank’s Hot Topic?” she asked, grinning.

Ray nodded. “You do! I’ve actually been there a couple of times, I uh, own the record store in the mall the Hot Topic is also in.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re the record store dude!” Frank announced, eyes widening as he was surprised how ignorant he was for not realizing why Ray looked familiar. “Of course! That’s a cool ass store, man, I’ve been there a few times. Sorry for not recognizing you, must’ve been the costume.”

“Oh, yeah, probably,” Ray chuckled, tapping his massive cowboy hat. “Your costume’s pretty cool, by the way. I guess you and the angel back there in the front belong to each other?”

Frank grinned proudly. “We do. That babe’s all mine.”

“I actually didn’t know you were gay, but hey – gay’s okay.” Christa nodded seriously. “I totally respect that.”

“You should, I’m the one paying you. You wouldn’t want to be on my bad side,” Frank told her with a wink before taking another sip. “Oh but hey, why don’t you guys come back to the front room? We were just gonna start a drinking game.”

Christa looked at Ray who nodded with a smile. “Sure, why not? I’m up for some games.”

“So am I!”

“Great. Follow me, I’ll explain it to you.”

Other than the three of them, Gerard, Reeve, Emily and two of the guests that had been introduced to Frank only briefly chose to play the game. Frank made quick work to explain the rules – there weren’t exactly many, it was just a game encouraging people to drink, really.

The thing was called _Zombie, Witch, Ghost_ and involved three actions for the three characters which you could choose one of in each round. To be a zombie, you needed to lift your arms in front of your body; for a witch it was placing pointed hands on top of your head; and to become a ghost you had to do wavy arms by your sides. The game master, Frank, in this case, had to count to three, and everybody had to randomly become one of the characters. The character with the most amount of people playing it would be the loser and had to drink. So it definitely wasn’t hard, but man, you could be really unlucky and, simultaneously, have lots of fun. Frank could speak from experience when it came to that.

So when everybody was equipped with a drink and had understood the rules, sitting around a large table and ready to react, Frank started by counting to three. He himself chose to become a witch whereas Gerard was a ghost, just like most other people, which meant Gerard had to drink. In the next round, zombies were what had been picked most, so Gerard had to drink again, and somehow the man was just incredibly talented at losing this game, so he also lost the third round, and the fourth one, and the fifth one. Not the sixth one, though, but after that it continued going down hill for Gerard, and his vodka-O was empty way too quickly, making Frank chuckle when Gerard pouted after noticing he was already able to see the bottom of his glass. He kissed his temple and quickly got him a beer, not wanting Gerard to keep drinking high percentage stuff all night long because he certainly didn’t want his angel wasted in only a few hours.

Despite Frank’s precautions, Gerard was definitely not even close to being sober a few rounds of _Zombie, Witch, Ghost_ later. Almost constantly losing had gotten him bored of the game though, so he announced to have a cigarette outside. Frank smiled and let him go with one last short kiss. Gerard’s words were already slurred, enough for Frank, who also had had a couple of drinks, to notice, so it had to be pretty bad. He was cute, though. His eyes were a bit unfocused and he generally didn’t seem to take things too seriously, just giggling adorably whenever he’d lost another game instead of getting irritated or anything like that.

Frank played one more round before handing the role of the game master to Ray and getting up, suddenly craving a smoke as well. When he got out of the backdoor, his feet seeming a bit uncoordinated, he spotted Gerard a few feet away, chatting with one of his employees, Jenny. They both seemed pretty focused on their conversation, and it was Gerard talking. Which was adorable because Gerard usually was this shy and adorable man who avoided communicating with everybody, yet there he was, talking with his hands and speaking loudly.

“Yeah, I mean, he’s great, you know...” Gerard was now saying, making Frank smile because he assumed he was talking about him. His smile disappeared quickly. “But it just didn’t work out. We both decided it was better to just, you know, split up. And in the beginning I missed him, but now I have Frank. Frank is so fucking awesome, seriously. He’s so hot, and he’s nice and caring and just… wonderful. I love him a lot.”

Oh, so apparently, Bert was the one Gerard had called “great”. A tiny bit of jealousy burned up in Frank’s stomach but was soon soothed by the praising words leaving Gerard’s mouth next, and he grinned as his heart started beating faster, his body prickling because he loved Gerard just as much.

Jenny made a touched _Aww_ noise and nodded enthusiastically, taking a drag from her cigarette. “Yeah. Frank’s cool, he’s a really chill boss, too. One time I asked him to give me a day off – like, the _next_ day, so I didn’t really expect him to agree – but he _did_. And he’s just always friendly, I guess… or well, actually friendly might not be the right word. But he’s cool. And he always seems so professional. I’m glad you guys have found each other, you’re adorable! I had no idea about his sexuality. Not that I mind. I guess it’s not even my business. It’s just sweet to see the both of you together.”

Frank vaguely remembered the day Jenny had asked for that day off. It had been at the time when Gerard and him were having phone sex – Gerard having hidden in the bathroom of his office and Frank jerking off at his desk. He was glad Jenny didn’t know any of that had happened, or she probably wouldn’t call Frank a professional.

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Gerard talking about their relationship, he was just extremely happy to hear all these positive things about himself, he guessed. Good for his already big enough ego.

But he didn’t want to seem like a paranoid ass, so he finally placed a cigarette between his lips and went over to Gerard and Jenny.

“Thank you, Jenny!” Gerard was just saying, beaming at her like the sweetheart Frank knew he was. “Frank’s just… I don’t wanna seem obsessed with him, but he is my everything. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t know why I’m telling you this… probably the alcohol talking… but-”

“Aw, I’m glad you’re telling me this! It’s so cute!”

“Thank you,” Gerard giggled. “He’s just… awesome, he-”

“Oh there he is!” Jenny, who was facing Frank’s direction, finally spotted him walking closer. Frank nodded with a grin. “Speaking of the _devil_ ,” she added.

“Jesus, you didn’t actually-”

“Frankie, you scared the _hell_ out of me!” Gerard joined in, laughing, and the both of them high-fived. Oh yeah, making jokes about Frank’s costume, he should’ve seen it coming.

“Don’t you dare turn on me. For _heaven’s_ sake, Gerard,” Frank retorted with a drowsy smirk.

Jenny cackled. “Good one!”

Frank grinned and wrapped an arm around Gerard’s waist, his fingers digging into the skin right under the costume’s fabric lightly. Gerard sighed and leaned into his touch, a happy smile on his face.

“Okay, lovebirds, I better get back inside,” Jenny said, dropping her cigarette onto the floor.

Gerard shook his head, brows raised. “Oh… no, you don’t- you can stay here!”

“Don’t worry about it. Getting pretty cold, anyway.” She shivered to prove her point and flashed both men a smile before hurrying inside.

Once she had left, Frank planted a kiss on Gerard’s cheek. “What you said about me was really sweet, baby. Thank you.”

“You- you heard?” Gerard asked, sounding alarmed.

“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t say anything, I didn’t… I didn’t want to interrupt, I guess? But what you said made me feel really happy. I’m so glad you feel that way about me, and I love you too.”

Gerard smiled then, turning around in Frank’s embrace to be able to look at him and getting rid of the cigarette butt. “You know what’s one of the things I love about you the most?”

Frank raised a brow at Gerard’s sudden change in his voice, smirking at him expectantly. “What?”

“That you would never say no to something like this.”

“Something like wha-”

Before Frank could finish his question, Gerard was grabbing him by his devil collar, firm hands tugging him closer with a jolt that made him drop his barely smoked cigarette. Gerard’s hands then locked behind Frank’s neck and he was pulling him closer, letting his own back hit the wall of the house so he was sandwiched between it and Frank’s chest, and then their lips were against each other’s. Hungrily Frank opened his mouth to kiss Gerard back just as eagerly as he was being kissed, one thigh immediately pushing in between Gerard’s legs and rutting against him, making both of them moan.

“You know what would be fucking awesome right now?” Gerard croaked as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Frank was quick to occupy his lips with kissing his boyfriend’s jaw and neck as he kept moving their bodies together wantonly. His knee was pressing right against the fabric of the dress between Gerard’s legs, and Frank wished he could just rip it off and fuck Gerard – and then he remembered he _could_. Gerard wasn’t wearing underwear. The look in Gerard’s suddenly very awake eyes told Frank that was exactly what he was trying to tell him, too, and they grinned at each other excitedly.

“You wanna get fucked against this wall?” Frank groaned into Gerard’s ear. Gerard keened and nodded, inhaling shakily when Frank bit down on his lobe briefly. “You know how fucking risky it is, right? Anyone could come out here right now, anyone could see you begging for my cock and immediately know what a huge fucking slut you are. And yet you’re here, wanting me to fuck you so bad… don’t you, Gee? Isn’t that true?”

“Yes, Frankie, yes,” Gerard gasped, hands tightening around the back of Frank’s neck. “ _Please_. I… I’ve been wanting you all fucking night long, please fuck me, please, sir, I can’t-”

“There we go,” Frank purred, hand moving down to cup Gerard’s rock hard cock through the thin material. The man melted in his touch, knees visibly caving momentarily and a noise of deep pleasure trembling from his lips. “Such a slut. Such a desperate, hungry slut, baby. Wearing a dress and no underwear, just for me. God, I wanna eat you out so bad...”

Gerard’s moans got even louder. “Oh fuck,” he breathed, rubbing his erection against Frank’s palm in earnest. “Please do that, want you so much, Frankie _please_!”

“No, baby. We don’t have time for that,” Frank told him with a chuckle, making Gerard sob in frustration. “But I don’t see why I shouldn’t fuck your tight little ass. You’d have to be quiet of course, and we’d have to be really fucking quick. Can you do that for me, Gee? Can you be quiet and take my cock in your ass right now?”

“Yeah, yeah, anything,” Gerard agreed, leaning in for another kiss as Frank applied more pressure on his dick. “Don’t need prep, just _please_ , fuck me. Fuck me, Master, fuck your desperate slut.”

The words went right to Frank’s dick, making him throb in his underwear. Fuck, alcohol always made Gerard so needy, even more desperate and dirtier than usual, and Frank absolutely fucking loved it. “As you wish, doll,” he whispered, unable to tease himself or Gerard a minute longer.

He let go of Gerard’s cock, eliciting another whine from him, and dragged him a little further away from the back door, not wanting to get actually caught. Because those people were his employees, and no matter how good their relation was, he still was their _boss_ , and therefore wanted to maintain a certain respect, not be laughed at or talked about behind his back. Even in his tipsy and horny as fuck state of mind, that was important.

Gerard and Frank went around the corner a couple of feet away from where they had been standing before. The small alleyway between their and the adjacent house was dark and would’ve probably seemed eerie, but it wasn’t like any of them had time to think about that now. The second the corner of the house was allowing them to hide from the party guests' eyes, Frank was pressing Gerard against the wall once more, kissing him deeper and hungrier than before. His fingers trailed down Gerard’s chest, his arms, and he noticed how cold they were and that it was pretty cold in general, and just because none of them were aware of the temperature, they really shouldn’t stay out here for too long or Frank would get sick again. Maybe even Gerard this time. Which was another reason for them to have a quickie, so Frank got right to it.

He spun Gerard around firmly and raked his hands over his still covered ass. Gerard felt so good, his butt firm and fucking delicious, even through the fabric, and he just wanted to get inside of him already.

“Hold your dress up, Gee,” Frank ordered in hushed tones. Gerard complied shakily, baring his pale skin that almost looked as white as his costume. Frank smirked as he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, not wanting them to do it dry because that would just hurt, and ran them down Gerard’s crack teasingly, making the man curse. “I thought angels didn’t say things like _shit_?”

“Angels also don’t get fucked in the ass,” Gerard all but moaned, breath hitching when Frank pushed both fingers into him at once. “Oh god, please.”

“The things the devil makes you do, hm?” Frank asked as he skillfully undid his belt with the other hand, then opened the button of his pants and got his cock out. A deep groan escaped Frank’s lips when he pressed the tip against Gerard’s puckered entrance. God, he couldn’t wait to get inside of him, Gerard was always so tight and hot and so fucking _good_.

“Please, please, please,” Gerard kept chanting, sticking his ass further out and spreading his legs a bit more, pressing his backside against Frank with earnest so his fluffy wings were probably going to get messed up. “Need you.”

“Remember to be really quiet for me, yeah?”

“Yeah, promise, just- _oh fuck_.”

Of course Gerard moaned when Frank pressed inside slowly. Fighting with the pleasure making him want to fucking scream Gerard’s name as well, Frank watched Gerard throw his head back as he kept taking Frank’s cock inch by inch, whining shamelessly.

“Shh, baby doll, people are gonna hear us,” Frank told him with a groan. He was now gripping Gerard’s hips, ushering his hands away so he could hold him open himself.

“S-Sorry, it just… it feels so _fucking_ good, Frankie.” Gerard’s words were barely understandable over his loud moans. Frank was pretty sure if someone decided to have a cigarette now, they would be heard. They only were a couple of feet away so Gerard _really_ needed to shut up.

“I know, but you gotta be quiet, okay? Shhh, honey.” Frank stilled inside of Gerard once he’d bottomed out, letting him adjust to his size. Gerard’s whole body was trembling, and Frank hoped it wasn’t because of the cold – fuck, they really should make this quick.

Gerard choked down another moan and nodded, then leaned back to rest his head on Frank’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I… I’ll shut up now, keep going please. I’m good.”

“You better shut up. Don’t want me to punish you later, do you?”

Gerard’s breathy chuckle turned into another soft moan when Frank started moving back and forth. One of Gerard’s hands hurried up to grab at the back of Frank’s head, clutching to his hair there fucking harshly and making Frank hiss in pain. He simultaneously increased the force and speed of his thrusts, and soon Gerard was panting roughly, single groans and suppressed cries erupting from his throat.

Frank placed his hand on Gerard’s lower back, urging him to bend forward to get a better angle. The man complied with a sigh and lifted his head off Frank’s shoulder, both of his hands now clutching to the wall they were facing, blunt nails scraping across the uneven surface. Frank’s fingers dug into his hips harder, holding the dress up at the same time so he had the perfect view, the new position allowing him to control his movements better. Only a few thrusts later, he had found Gerard’s prostate.

Gerard let out an animalistic noise of pleasure and all his promises about being quiet seemed to be forgotten – he was _loud_ , he was so loud and Frank didn’t have the energy to stop him, his own brain functions irritated by the intense feeling of Gerard clenching around his pulsing dick.

“Frank, oh god, Frankie, harder,” Gerard was practically begging, giving not only away what they were doing but also their identities pretty obviously to anybody within earshot. “Fuck, please, oh _shit_.”

“Gerard, shut up!” Frank urged him. He wanted to stop his movements because fuck, this was getting dangerously fast out of hand, but he couldn’t. Gerard felt so fucking good, stopping was impossible. “Baby, baby- please, we can’t-”

Gerard whined but nodded. “I’m s-sorry-” he panted through gritted teeth. “I’m trying- fuck, Jesus, Frank, your cock feels so damn amazing.”

“Yeah? Like it when it stretches out your tight slutty ass?”

“Love it,” Gerard responded immediately, voice rushed but barely more than a whisper. Then he cried out again as Frank hit his sweet spot forcefully. “Shit, _Frankie_ -”

“Gerard,” Frank breathed sharply. “You’re- you’re being too loud.”

“Fuck, fuck I _know._ I’m close, though, I’m so fucking close, please, can I cum? Can I cum for you?”

“Yeah,” Frank agreed, making sure to fuck him just a bit rougher. “Yeah, baby, cum for me.”

Gerard started gasping and moaning even louder once he had wrapped his own clumsy hand around his cock, giving himself harsh strokes that made him clench around Frank. Just when Frank closed his eyes and was about to give into the tingling sensation building up in his own stomach, he heard the backdoor being opened and somebody step outside. There were medium loud voices and a woman laughing, so they probably hadn’t heard Gerard moaning and they still could stay unnoticed – if Gerard would shut up.

Gathering all his willpower, Frank stopped pounding into Gerard, eliciting a needy cry from his boyfriend.

“Shh,” Frank made. He removed one of his hands from Gerard’s hips to clamp it over his mouth, efficiently making him stop groaning like a cheap whore just in time. “Somebody came out. We need to… pause this, okay?”

Gerard whined, his voice sounding muffled from Frank’s palm. Frank smiled. “I know, baby,” he whispered in his ear. “I’m so fucking close, too. Hopefully they will go back inside soon.”

One of Gerard’s hands pulled Frank’s hand away from his mouth. “Please keep going, Frankie,” he gushed, turning his head to be able to look at Frank, and fuck, the look in his eyes made Frank’s already close to exploding dick twitch inside of him. Gerard moved his hips back gently, rutting against Frank and making his cock move in his ass, the both of them panting softly. “Please. I’ll be quiet, I swear, I’ll be so good for you. Fuck me, _please_.”

Frank bit his lip as Gerard kept gyrating his hips, not wanting to give in to what he was suggesting but feeling definitely tempted to do so. He could hear two people having a casual conversation by the backdoor and recognized them as Christa and Ray who he’d been talking to earlier this night. Ray was a cool guy. Plus, he owned that awesome store. Frank really didn’t want to be caught fucking by him. Or Christa, for that matter, since she was Frank’s employee.

“ _Frankie_ ,” Gerard begged again, hand moving back to grasp the fabric of Frank’s costume, pulling him closer. The alcohol in his system made his actions so damn risky. Gerard’s usually so introverted and thoughtful self had turned into this horny, needy mess that Frank loved so much and he was able to achieve most of the time before or during sex. The alcohol helped a lot though, it made Gerard oversee danger or possible consequences, and had even made him seduce Frank to fucking basically in public, surrounded by at least twenty unaware party guests. “Frankie, please, come on. Fuck me, need you so bad.”

It was a mixture of Gerard’s pleas, his own orgasm building up in his stomach, and said alcohol that made Frank comply eventually. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth just once, holding his breath because he felt like even loud breathing would be within Ray’s and Christa’s earshot, and made sure Gerard would keep his mouth shut by covering it with his hand once more.

Gerard exhaled sharply through his nose, the cold air hitting the skin of Frank’s hand when he snapped his hips forward fast, accompanied by a choked moan Gerard elicited that made Frank stop again. Ray was still talking nonchalantly though, so he figured they were good, and set a fast rhythm.

Gerard’s hand was still clutching Frank’s shirt, fingers digging in almost painfully tightly, and the way he kept breathing unevenly and his hips began meeting Frank’s thrusts with desperation told Frank Gerard was close again. He leaned forward to kiss his neck passionately, trying to suck on his skin without leaving a mark that would be too obvious.

“Cum, baby,” Frank encouraged him quietly. “Show me how good you can be for me.”

Gerard nodded, a hurried and hectic movement that had Frank’s hand almost slip from his mouth, and then Frank felt Gerard’s entire body slump forward and against the wall as his orgasm rippled through him heavily. Frank could feel his walls clench around him as if they were trying to milk him dry, but Frank wasn’t there yet, there was just this tiny bit more missing.

Once halfway recovered, breath still entering and leaving his lungs way too loudly, Gerard seemed to get Frank needed further work. He turned around and dropped to his knees wordlessly to open his mouth, eyes hurrying up to lock them with Frank’s darkened ones, and before he could have objected, his cock was enveloped by Gerard’s tight lips already. He sank down all the way, taking Frank’s member in until its tip bumped against the back of his throat, not even choking from it. Frank’s eyes rolled back in his head for a second, barely able to suppress a loud moan. Precariously he guided one hand up to his own mouth to bite in his fist, his other hand was in Gerard’s hair almost automatically, pulling him off with a slurping noise Frank prayed wasn’t too loud.

Gerard’s lips were tighter than usual, it seemed, and his tongue was vivid, but seemed a bit uncoordinated as he kept massaging the vein on Frank’s underside. Not that Frank would complain, because fuck, this was so damn good. He looked down to see Gerard’s fiery eyes looking right back up at him, his hair Frank was clutching barely visible in the darkness of the alleyway, the halo completely askew and probably ready to be thrown in the trash after Frank had been tugging at Gerard’s hair without paying attention to it for a couple of minutes.

Frank guided Gerard’s head back and forth. The pace was way too slow and not what he craved at all, but he feared going faster would cause louder noises, and he so didn’t want to be caught receiving a blowjob either. The whole semi public thing did make it more interesting, however. Frank only wished the people basically close to catching them were not his employee and her boyfriend.

The whole tension of it was a huge turn on, though. Not being able to be sure you would be able to orgasm on the spot, fearing somebody might hear or see. Frank thought Gerard and he should totally do something like this again. They sort of had already when doing it in the public bathroom of a restaurant, but Frank’s mind trailed further off to places they could secretly fuck and it would be super fucking hot. A swimming pool, maybe. Fuck, that would be awesome. Or a changing cubicle at a store. With people not even two feet away from them, the only thing preventing them from being seen would be a curtain and a few thin walls. Gerard would have to be so fucking quiet. Frank would probably have to gag him, just take his tie off and stuff it into Gerard’s hungry mouth, rip his jeans down, press him against the wall so their chests would be pressed up together. Frank needed to face Gerard for that, needed to see his fucking beautiful eyes that would get wet with tears once he’d thrust into him without preparation.

One look down and seeing these exact eyes gazing up at him sent Frank over the edge. And god, this fantasy mixed with the actual fucking hot situation they were in made the orgasm intense as fuck. Frank bit down on his fist a bit too harshly and his other hand pressed Gerard against his groin with all his power, fucking into him as the waves of pleasure were streaming through his veins. Gerard was keeping his lips wrapped firmly around his shaft as Frank emptied inside of him, thick ribbons of cum splattering his palate and tongue, and Gerard just swallowed it all like Frank loved him to.

When Frank finally let go of his hair, Gerard pulled back with a gasp for breath, spit running down his chin. Frank couldn’t help but lean in for a kiss, and he groaned in the back of his throat when he tasted himself on Gerard’s mouth, tongue dipping into it curiously.

“Fucking love you,” he mumbled against the angel’s mouth, making him giggle.

“Love you too, Frankie. Fuck, that was good. I needed that.”

“I could tell,” Frank whispered with a smirk. “I hope you didn’t get anything on your pretty dress, baby.”

Gerard got up with an insecure smile and checked the front of his dress that, in the sparse light, anyway, looked like it had been spared from any cum stains. “I think I’m good...” he muttered. “I… sorry for, uh, being so demanding. I didn’t mean to… you know, not with those people being able to hear...”

Some feet away, they could still hear Ray and Christa chatting happily. From what Frank could tell, they were just discussing some sort of TV series, and it absolutely didn’t sound like the both of them were aware they had just been close to witnessing some hot outdoor gay sex.

“It’s fine,” Frank told Gerard with a quiet sigh. “It was fucking awesome.”

“Yeah.”

For a few seconds they just stood there, catching their breaths and smiling dizzily, and Frank noticed it would be a good time to close his pants again. It was a bit of a dumb situation – Christa and Ray were probably right in front of the door, blocking it. They had been there for a couple of minutes, and it didn’t sound like they were intending to go back in anytime soon. Which Frank honestly couldn’t understand. It was getting seriously cold outside, and they could have a conversation inside just as well, and Christa wasn’t even a smoker, so that also couldn’t be a reason for her to come out here.

Whatever their reasons were, Frank actually didn’t care that much, he just needed them to go away so he and Gerard could subtly reappear from behind the corner they’d just fucked, and they could act like they’d just had a smoke or something.

“What are we doing now?” Gerard whispered as if he’d read Frank’s mind, or maybe he’d just also become aware of the fact that they were trapped in this alleyway until Christa and Ray would be getting back inside.

Frank raised his brows and grinned. “I guess we’re waiting for them to leave?” he shrugged.

“What if they decide to also fuck around the corner?” Gerard suggested half-seriously, a drowsy smile playing on his lips.

“Then we have nothing to be ashamed of because they’re just as perverted as we are. Though I’d like to not picture them doing that, ugh,” Frank chuckled.

“Okay, so basically we’re waiting.” Gerard grinned and wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck, smiling in a way that made Frank suspect he was up to something _again_. “Might as well bide our time making out some more?”

And well, Frank could never say no to that, Gerard had been right.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry you had to wait so long! my exams are finally over so hopefully I'll be able to post chapters regularly again ^-^ thanks for your support!!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, 20k?! Thank you so much everyone, that is insane!!

Gerard’s head was spinning funnily when he stumbled into their apartment. He was giggling stupidly about something Frank had said ten minutes ago, clinging to his boyfriend’s arm as he was trying to lock the door behind them.  
  
The party had been awesome – Gerard hadn’t wanted to drink that much, but those numerous drinking games had been so much fun and therefore basically irresistible. Technically he had to work tomorrow, or today, as it was already around 3 am, but he guessed he would have to call in sick. He hadn’t taken a day off in quite a while so it should be alright. Frank would probably do the same, which meant they could enjoy the free day together. Gerard smiled thinking about being able to spend the entire Tuesday with Frank instead of having to endure another terrible day at work, he really did hate his job.  
  
“Come on, Frankie,” he urged his boyfriend as he was taking _ages_ to take his shoes off. A couple of hours had passed since they had fucked against that wall, and Gerard didn’t know exactly what it was, but drinking always made him so damn horny. He dizzily remembered making out with Frank in the backseat of Carlie’s car, tugging at Frank’s stupid costume, just wanting it off – and Frank had pushed his dress up until Gerard’s hard dick was barely covered anymore, teasing him by caressing his thighs but never touching him where he needed him so desperately. It was torture, Gerard just wanted to get fucked hard, he didn’t even care where. Frank had insisted on waiting till they got home, though, and since not even Gerard whining and begging quietly had convinced him, he’d had to accept that fact. It sucked though. He was hard and achy and tipsy as fuck. And Frank just didn’t hurry the fuck up.  
  
Ten years later, Frank had finally removed his shoes and was grabbing Gerard’s hand to guide him to their bedroom. “You’re so fucking impatient, honey,” he taunted, smirking devilishly. “Can’t wait to get your ass filled?”  
  
“Need you,” Gerard whimpered weakly. It was then that Frank suddenly stopped walking, making Gerard bump into him. Before Gerard knew what was going on, Frank had lifted him up so he was carrying him through their living room, arms pressing Gerard’s body against his chest. Gerard giggled louder and wrapped his legs around Frank’s waist like a monkey, kissing his cheek and jaw and neck and ear, any part of his boyfriend he could reach. “Gonna fuck me real hard, yeah? Please, Frankie?”  
  
Frank growled. “Oh, I will, baby,” he promised darkly. They had reached the bedroom and Gerard heard Frank opened the door. He carried him across the room to just throw him onto the bed, Gerard landing on his back with a shriek that was followed by excited chuckling.  
  
“Spread your legs,” Frank told him as he removed his devil cape, hands then hurrying to rip the shirt off his body. Gerard did as he was told with his teeth boring into his bottom lip as he watched Frank strip off his pants. The way he opened them with his fucking strong and calloused hands, undoing the belt and taking it between his fingers, looking at Gerard predatorily. “Wanna use that, little whore?”  
  
“God, yeah,” Gerard breathed, eyes locked with the dark red belt in Frank’s hands. He didn’t even care how Frank would use it, whether he would gag him with it, or lash him, or _whatever_ , just the thought of feeling the rough material on his skin made him leak more pre-cum.  
  
Frank smiled and threw the belt onto the mattress next to where Gerard was writhing on the sheets, impatient and needy. He quickly took the rest of his clothes off and got on the bed between his boyfriend’s widely opened legs, letting his hands roam over the insides of his pale thighs until he almost touched his bared cock. Gerard whimpered in disappointment when Frank pulled his hands back not even an inch away from his dick, driving him crazy just like he had done in the car.  
  
“Touch me,” Gerard pleaded, hands snaking down his sides to grab Frank’s wrists and force them down to where his dick was throbbing. “ _Please_.”  
  
Frank made quick work to escape Gerard’s demanding fingers and grabbed his wrists instead, pinning them onto the sheets above Gerard’s head. “Forget where you stand, baby?” he purred as he was right in front of his boyfriend’s face, making him sob in need. “I have been easy on you recently, haven’t I? Maybe I should start training you again...”  
  
“Yeah,” Gerard gasped, nodding hastily. “Please, sir? Make me behave.”  
  
“God, I will. I’ve missed you calling me that, Gee, when did we stop doing this regularly?” Frank was panting too now, his hard cock right above Gerard’s but not touching it yet. He just kept squeezing Gerard’s wrists as his eyes darted over his face, taking in the details of his beautiful features.  
  
“I don’t know, sir,” Gerard gasped. “Missed that, too.”  
  
“We will go back to that. Starting now.” Frank grinned as he moved Gerard’s wrists together so he could pin him down with only one hand, the other one grabbing the belt quickly. “Don’t move.” When Gerard nodded, Frank let go of his wrists and used the item of clothing to tie his arms together, pulling on it until the small loop was around his wrists tightly. “Feel good?” Frank asked as he heard Gerard moan wantonly.  
  
“Yeah, sir,” Gerard agreed quickly. Fuck, he’d missed this, submitting to Frank and having him tie him up. “We’ve become way too vanilla, haven’t we?”  
  
“I guess, baby,” Frank grinned and leaned down to kiss Gerard’s lips. “Time to go back to the roots?”  
  
“Please, sir.” Gerard moaned staring up at Frank’s dominant, yet warm face. There was something on his mind he’d been wanting to suggest for a while now but never really gotten around to ask Frank. Now would be the perfect opportunity – they were just talking about the matter anyway. Plus, Gerard was sort of tipsy, and he felt like he finally had the courage to mention his desire. Not that he didn’t trust Frank without the alcohol, he just always was a little shy about things.  
  
“What’s wrong, baby?” Frank asked as he saw the hesitance in Gerard’s eyes, kissing his mouth again. “You okay?”  
  
“Y-Yeah. Just… I’ve been thinking about something.” He raised his brows and looked at Frank, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.  
  
“What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”  
  
Gerard nodded and took a deep breath. “Okay. I kinda want to try uhm… kitten play? And there are a few other things. Like, I don’t know if you’re into that, so...”  
  
“Kitten play sounds fucking nice.” Frank sat back a little, hands caressing Gerard’s legs again. “What else?”  
  
“Uhm...I-” Gerard made, body tensing when Frank finally approached his ass.  
  
“Tell me, honey.” His finger was circling Gerard’s entrance, making him buck up and groan. “Tell me or I’m gonna keep teasing you until you cum from just that.”  
  
Gerard giggled. “That actually doesn’t sound too bad.”  
  
“Tell me or I’ll tell Carlie you wanted me to fuck you in her car?” Frank tried, grinning when Gerard gasped.  
  
“You wouldn’t!”  
  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t. They probably heard you, anyway.”  
  
Gerard blushed, feeling awkward for a brief moment before he thought about it and found it pretty funny, giggling girlishly. “I mean, they know what a slut I am, don’t they, Frankie?”  
  
“They do, baby,” Frank agreed. “And so do I. Now tell me?”  
  
Gerard nodded and parted his lips just to have Frank push his finger into him that exact moment. He groaned, pressing into the needed touch. “God, you’re still wet from earlier...” Frank commented raucously, setting a pace moving his finger in and out. “Tell me, baby, I wanna fuck you.”  
  
“Okay, yeah.” Gerard fucking wanted that too, the throbbing in his cock urging the words out of his mouth. “So, I’ve been thinking… role playing? Like, some weeks back we talked about me being a prostitute, right? That would be kinda hot. And since we have those desks in the other room now, how about… student/teacher? And any other roleplay you want, I wanna try that so bad, sir.”  
  
Frank moaned. “You wanna get punished for not doing your homework, baby?” he teased, curling his finger in Gerard’s ass and hitting his prostate right away, making Gerard squirm and gasp.  
  
“S-Sorta,” he managed, arms flexing against the belt. “I… I already have an idea.”  
  
“I like where this is going.” Frank leaned down to catch his lips again, their tongues colliding heatedly. “I also have a few suggestions, but… Frankly, I just want to fuck you now. But we can talk about it tomorrow? Before you become my pet for the day?”  
  
Gerard inhaled sharply. “You wanna do the kitten play tomorrow already?”  
  
“If you’re up for it, baby.” Frank grinned when he saw Gerard nodding eagerly. “But enough talking for now. You will stay quiet, got it? You’re only allowed to moan for me.”  
  
“Thank you, sir.” Gerard watched as Frank pulled back, got the lube out of the nightstand and squirted it onto his cock. After throwing it onto the floor carelessly, he grabbed Gerard’s legs and thrust right into him, swallowing Gerard’s cry with his lips against his.  


 

**

  
  
Gerard’s head throbbed when he woke up the following day. He groaned and rolled over, feeling sweaty and dirty and just in need of a shower, but way too damn lazy to get up just now at the same time. The bed was oddly cold, and after a moment he realized he couldn’t hear Frank breathing next to him, so he forced himself to open his eyes in confusion, grumbling when the sudden brightness increased his headache.  
  
Frank wasn’t in bed with him anymore. Gerard frowned, touching Frank’s side of the bed to find the sheets not warm at all, so he’d probably left a while ago. The sun was illuminating the room way too fucking brightly, making Gerard cover his eyes and hide in the sheets. His headache was getting worse by the minute and he started regretting drinking God knows how many vodka-O’s.  
  
Vaguely he remembered the party. It really had been great, although he found himself now cringing at the thought of begging Frank to fuck him right there against the wall. Thank fuck nobody had noticed – what had he been thinking? He bet he’d been really fucking loud, too. Fucking alcohol.  
  
Gerard remembered talking to Frank’s colleagues and their friends, and somehow he hadn’t been shy at all. Not even when… oh god, just now he recalled somebody having the fucking great idea of started a karaoke show, and how Gerard had fucking loved the idea and sung about every single song he knew. Fuck, that was embarrassing. But hey, the others had been drunk, too, so hopefully nobody would judge him too hard. Apart from Carlie, that is. But Carlie heard him and Frank fuck every day, so he probably didn’t have to worry about embarrassing himself in front of her anymore.  
  
At some point, and it had been way too fucking late for a Monday night, Carlie had finally convinced Reeve, Frank and Gerard to get in the car to drive home. The ride had been sort of messy because Gerard, being drunk for real by then, had been so damn horny, and seriously, have you seen Frank in his costume? He was so fucking hot, Gerard just hadn’t been able not to make out with him. Shame made him blush looking back because it was very likely Reeve and Carlie had heard him moan desperate pleas in Frank’s ear, and well… Gerard made a mental note to apologize to the both of them later.

  
Turns out Gerard’s pleadings had been worth it after all, though. The way Frank had fucked him that night had been so fucking hot, Gerard remembered cumming his brains out as Frank kept pounding him with his nails digging into Gerard’s thighs. They’d finally gotten kinky again… Kinky enough to agree to try pet play today. Gerard’s heart started jumping in his chest as that memory popped up in his head, a smile spreading on his lips despite his headache. Fuck, he wanted this really bad. Spend an entire day on his knees for Frank, do exactly as he said… they hadn’t done anything like this in so long with Frank being sick, and the both of them just being so damn busy. Gerard also felt like their sex life had turned kind of vanilla, maybe just because they loved each other so damn much? Which he appreciated, of course he did, but there was just this urge inside of him to get degraded and fucked hard, to be hurt as long as it pleased Frank. Hopefully he’d get some of that today.  
  
But where was Frank? Groaning, Gerard sat up on the bed, prying his eyes open without having realized he’d closed them again in the first place. The room was spinning a little, and still way too bright for Gerard’s taste, but well, at least he didn’t feel like throwing up from the alcohol, which definitely was a plus. A headache he could handle.  
  
Gerard scooted towards the edge of the bed, suddenly craving a coffee and the aforementioned shower. His eyes landed on a glass of water on the bedside table and a note tugged underneath it. Next to the glass were also two pills that Gerard felt extremely grateful for, taking both of them in his hand and swallowing with a bit of water instantly. He then took the note in his hand and began to read.  
  
_Good morning, baby  
  
I thought I’d let you sleep because you seriously looked like you needed it. Don’t worry, I called you in sick for work. Your boss was kind of an ass to me and he also didn’t like that you didn’t call yourself, but I told him you had a bad fever so you needed to sleep. So you can stay home today (and tomorrow “if it’s really necessary”. Thank me later) Anyway, I _ _had_ _to get up to help the others clean. Idk when I’ll be back but just text me when you’re up? I’ll stop by a certain store on my way home to buy something for the thing we planned yesterday so it might be a while until I’m back. ;)  
  
__Hope your headache isn’t too bad. You’re really fucking adorable when you’re drunk though. Maybe we should start drin_ _king regularly_ _if it means you’ll make me fuck you in public more often.  
  
Love you! xo  
  
(PS: Please let’s fuck in public more often, that was seriously one of the hottest things we’_ _ve_ _ever_ _done_ _. I mean that)  
  
_ Gerard grinned and took another gulp, feeling a little better already. He’d totally forgotten about calling his boss, if he was honest… Thank God Frank had taken care of that. He was just the best boyfriend ever. Gerard excitedly grabbed his phone and texted Frank he was awake and when he would be home before chugging the water and getting up to brew some well-needed coffee.  
  
He felt a little dizzy still staggering into the kitchen, having to support his weight on the counter briefly. As the coffee was pouring, Gerard received a text from Frank, informing him he was already done so it probably would only be another thirty minutes or so. Gerard replied with a grinning smiley to show his excitement, growing nervous as he imagined what today would be like. Frank hadn’t really dominated him in so long, Gerard hoped he would really go for it today. Order him around, make him beg… maybe they even could take it to the punishment room? Gerard felt kind of pathetic hoping for something like that, but well, Frank knew how much of a pain slut he was, so he guessed it was alright.  
  
Twenty-eight minutes and a relaxing shower later, Gerard was just drying himself off with a towel when he heard Frank open the door. He bit back an excited squeal as he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and hurried out of the bathroom, unable to wait a second longer to hug his boyfriend.  
  
“Frankie!” he squeaked happily, slinging his arms around Frank’s torso. The man was carrying a relatively big plastic bag with a logo Gerard instantly recognized – He’d gotten the stuff at the sex shop they’d also bought the collar a few months back. He bit his lip looking at it for a few seconds before Frank tilted his chin up and kissed him, hungrily thrusting his tongue in Gerard’s eager mouth, his free hand cupping Gerard’s ass through the towel.  
  
“Hey, baby,” Frank whispered once they parted. “Sleep well?”  
  
“Mhm,” Gerard made. “Kinda missed you when I woke up, though.”  
  
Frank sighed and nodded. “Sorry, you looked so peaceful… I just couldn’t wake you up. But hey, how are you? Feeling okay?”  
  
“Perfect,” Gerard agreed, eyes wandering down to roam over the bag again. “What… what did you buy?”  
  
“Eager much?” Frank teased. “How about I show you in the living room?”  
  
“Yes.” Gerard kissed Frank’s lip one last time before dragging him into the adjacent room, pushing him down on the sofa and taking a seat next to him. His leg kept bobbing up and down as he rubbed his palms together, a toothy grin that wouldn’t go away on his face.  
  
Frank chuckled before setting the bag aside, much to Gerard’s disappointment. He kind of wanted to start already. “Okay, so, remember I mentioned that I also have a few ideas?”  
  
Gerard frowned but nodded, _kind of_ remembering it. Most of last night’s memories were pretty hazy. Frank seemed to understand and smirked, taking Gerard’s hand in his and repeated what he’d said the night before. “Basically we were talking about your ideas. You know, the role playing ones. And I told you there are also some things on my mind concerning that but well, we obviously needed to fuck first. I’ve been thinking about it and how about… how about we write all our fantasies on, like, pieces of paper, put them in a jar, and randomly pick one whenever we feel like it? You said you sometimes feel shy about suggesting things, so that wouldn’t be a problem anymore. It would make things even more interesting, I think. More fun.”  
  
Gerard’s eyes widened and he nodded, grinning at Frank excitedly. “Yeah! That sounds awesome, I really like that. Man, that’s exciting as fuck. Let’s do that, please?”  
  
“We will,” Frank smiled and guided Gerard’s hand to his mouth, kissing it. “Do you… wanna do that now? Or...”  
  
“Show me what’s inside your bag?” Gerard pleaded, unable to wait any longer. “I kinda wanna start.”  
  
Frank grinned and nodded. “That’s what I thought. Okay, here we go...” He let go of Gerard’s hand and grabbed the bag, pouring its contents onto the sofa. “Okay. So here we have the things we’re going to need. We don’t _have_ to use everything, just tell me if you don’t like having to… I don’t know, having to eat out of a bowl?” He pointed at the object briefly and shrugged. “I basically bought everything we might need. Up to you whether you wanna use it.”  
  
Gerard eyed the bowl Frank before letting his eyes take in the other objects on the couch. Most of them were white – like the kitten ears right by Frank’s leg, or the long plushy tail. Looking closer Gerard saw there was a buttplug attached to the end of it, and he instantly felt himself growing hard under the towel. There also was a thick white collar with a delicate pink ribbon, a tiny bell attached to its center. A loop was affixed above it for what Gerard guessed the leash that lay on the sofa next to it, the thin object the same hue as the ribbon. What Gerard found a little shocking but definitely not unappealing were the white knee high socks with lace – as Gerard had found out yesterday, Frank definitely had a thing for Gerard in panties and lingerie, so of course he was making him dress up like that. There was no sexy underwear this time, though, merely a scandalously short tally skirt, the only black item Frank had bought.  
  
“Oh, about the collar- I didn’t know whether you wanted to use this one or the one you already have, so… I guess this white one goes better with the rest of the, uh, outfit? And I hope you like the color I chose, I thought that would look super cute. With your black hair and everything.”  
  
“It’s perfect,” Gerard reassured him, noticing Frank was kind of nervous. “Thank you. I think I’ll go with this collar for today.”  
  
Frank nodded, humming as he looked at Gerard expectantly. “Okay. Do you wanna start right away?”  
  
“God, I do. What are the rules?”  
  
“Right,” Frank’s facial expression turned more serious as he slowly slipped into his dominant character, making Gerard want to drop to his knees already. “First of all, it should be your goal to be a good kitten. You can expect the punishments to be harsh, so you better listen closely. No talking unless I specifically addressed you first. I will be referring to you as kitten, pet, slut or whore… never Gerard. And you will always call me Master. Not sir, not Frank. It’s Master today, okay?”  
  
Gerard nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Master,” he whispered with a smile, making Frank grin and click his tongue.  
  
“Very good. Okay… also, you will not sit on furniture without my permission. You will not eat or drink without my permission. You will not walk without my permission, only crawling is allowed for today. And of course you will be wearing your kitten ears, collar and tail all day long until I decide you can take them off. Basically, just be a good boy and do as I say and you’ll be rewarded. Alright? Remember you’re just a pet for today.”  
  
“Okay. Yeah.” Gerard was sporting a raging boner by now, only from having Frank explain the rules. He shifted on the sofa, the towel creating some fucking amazing friction that made him whimper.  
  
“Oh. And no touching yourself, of course. No cumming until I say so.” Frank rested his eyes on the tent in the towel enveloping Gerard’s hips pointedly. “I can tell that’s gonna become an issue...”  
  
“Sorry,” Gerard mewled. “I’ll do my best, Master.”  
  
“You better, baby. Alright, before we start, say your safeword for me?”  
  
Gerard smiled at him lovingly. Frank always was such a sweetheart when it came to that, making sure Gerard would be able to stop the session whenever he needed to. “It’s Coffee, Master.”  
  
“Good kitten,” Frank praised him with a smirk. He then fell silent and merely raised a brow, and something told Gerard it was time to begin. Biting his lip, he gingerly let his body sink to the floor. Kneeling in front of Frank made his heart jump higher, a sudden wave of submissiveness overwhelming him and making him whimper. “Want me to put on your ears?” Frank asked, voice deep and somewhat raucous, leaving Gerard shivering pleasantly. He nodded slowly, suddenly feeling a hand in his hair that was pulling him up, forcing him to straighten his back and a hiss to erupt from his throat. “What do you say when I ask you a question?”  
  
The towel slipped from Gerard’s hips, uncovering his hard on to the air. Frank’s face was right in front of Gerard’s as he leaned down, his hand keeping him close. “Y-Yes, Master,” Gerard answered quickly, moaning in pain. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Frank let go of his head abruptly and smiled. He then patted his boyfriend’s hair, smoothing it a little before carefully taking the kitten ears from the couch and putting them on Gerard’s head. They felt a little foreign at first. The headband wasn’t particularly heavy or uncomfortable, it just was unfamiliar to Gerard. He could feel himself adjusting to it quickly, though, every passing second making him feel better wearing it.  
  
“You like it?” Frank asked, watching Gerard get used to it.  
  
“Yes, Master. Thank you.” Gerard felt his natural submissive side take over as he looked up into Frank’s stern eyes eagerly. Everything else seemed to become unimportant, he just wanted to please his Master. Gerard loved feeling like this so fucking much, especially now since they hadn’t done anything that kinky in way too damn long.  
  
“Good little slut. You have my permission to get up now. I want you to put on your outfit, safe your tail. I will be the one putting that in.”  
  
Gerard’s first instinct was to say “Yes, Master”, but then he noticed Frank hadn’t asked him any questions and talking now would probably lead to getting punished. Which Gerard wasn’t exactly opposed to but he didn’t want his Master to get mad with him right away. So he just nodded quickly, shakily rising to his feet, and grabbed the skirt first. Gerard had to admit he actually really liked it, the fabric was soft between his fingers, feeling light and pleasant. He quickly pulled it up his hips and had to find the skirt really was fucking short, it barely covered anything, and Gerard knew Frank would be able to marvel at his ass all fucking day long as soon as Gerard would get on his hands and knees again. Putting the socks on was a little more difficult without being able to sit down on the couch. After drinking so much yesterday, Gerard still felt a little uneasy and it was hard to keep his balance. Eventually he was wearing his outfit though, gingerly grabbing the last remaining item, the collar. He remembered the trick Frank had shown him as to how to put it on and clumsily attached it around his neck. The bell jingled happily as Gerard sunk back onto his hands and knees and waited for another command.  
  
Frank had been watching him with a satisfied smile, nodding in approval as soon as their eyes met again. “You look so fucking hot, kitten. Turn around for me once.”  
  
His cheeks turned a soft pink as Gerard did as he was told, rotating on his own axis to show off his outfit. Frank groaned when his ass was facing him, affirming what Gerard had assumed before, and when Gerard could see his Master’s face again, he was grinning proudly. “I’m fucking you in front of a mirror later. You need to see how fucking gorgeous you are.”  
  
Gerard bit his lip and nodded. Holy fuck.  
  
“But now it’s time to put in your tail, kitten. I bet your little hole is dying to be filled, it’s been a couple of hours already since I fucked you last. You’re probably desperate for it again, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Gerard whispered truthfully. At moments like this, he felt like a teenager again, the humiliation making him leak pre-cum that would probably end up ruining his skirt.  
  
“Such a little slut.” Frank grabbed the long tail and let it run through his fingers, smiling when he saw Gerard’s curious eyes following his every movement. “Come closer.”  
  
Gerard crawled towards Frank until his arms were almost touching his legs, eyes locked with his Master’s eagerly. His hands were becoming sweaty as he waited for him to tell him what to do, the need to be dominated increasing.  
  
“Open your little whore mouth.”  
  
When Gerard parted his lips hungrily and his tongue darted out, Frank placed two fingers inside of it. He groaned when Gerard started sucking and nibbling on his digits playfully, keeping their eyes locked the entire time, eager to please. Frank pulled away after a little while and replaced them with the end of the tail so Gerard was sucking on the buttplug.  
  
“Better get that nice and wet, kitty. It’s the only lube you’ll get right now.”  
  
Gerard keened in the back of his throat and bobbed his head back and forth to lube the toy up, not wanting to disappoint Frank. The plug was a fairly big one, filling Gerard’s mouth just right so he was hungry for more. God, he wanted to suck his Master’s cock just then, feel his weight on his tongue, make him finish down his throat.  
  
“That’s enough,” Frank interrupted him firmly, tugging the plug out of Gerard’s mouth with a deliciously wet noise. “Turn around. Elbows and knees.”  
  
With an eager nod, Gerard was turning around once more, stopping when his ass was on display for Frank. He lowered himself onto his elbows to make it stick out even more and forced himself to not look back when he heard Frank getting on his knees behind him, expecting to be punished for it since he hadn’t been given permission. Gerard flinched when both of Frank’s hands were on his cheeks, spreading him open, a moan escaping his throat. Frank blew onto it, the cold air making Gerard’s hole twitch and another shiver run down his spine, hands clenching to fists as he braced himself for the long awaited touch.  
  
Except he hadn’t really expected to feel Frank’s tongue on his rim. Gerard moaned in surprise in pleasure, back arching immediately as Frank dragged his tongue down his crack until he was teasingly licking over his balls. Quickly he was back up at Gerard’s entrance, pushing inside, making Gerard’s entire body turn to jelly, and he was kind of glad he was on the floor already because he sure as fuck wouldn’t have been able to hold himself up otherwise. Frank’s tongue was licking him open slowly, the muscle barely pushing past his pucker, driving Gerard insane, whines trembling from his lips. Finally Frank was applying more pressure, his tongue slipping into him as far as it would go, the sensation way too fucking much for Gerard to handle.  
  
“God, Master, please-” he gasped, immediately regretting it because Frank was pulling away the second he had said the first word. Gerard whined in the back of his throat when Frank gave his ass a firm slap, the pain making his dick throb.  
  
“Bad slut,” he taunted, another strike making Gerard’s cheek sting. “What did I say about talking without my permission?”  
  
“N-Not to, Master,” Gerard whimpered softly, hissing when Frank gave him another slap.  
  
“I would’ve eaten you out a bit longer, I could tell how much you were into it… But now you’ve ruined that for yourself. I hope you’re sorry.” One last smack made Gerard groan before Frank deemed him punished enough. He dug the tip of his thumb in Gerard’s hole, rubbing it and making the man keen as his eyes slipped shut in pleasure. He wanted to lean back into it so bad, but he really didn’t want to risk making Frank stop touching his hole altogether, so he merely bit down on his tongue and forced himself to stay still. “You want your tail, kitty?” Frank asked, voice like honey as if to taunt his boyfriend.  
  
“Yes, Master,” Gerard answered obediently. He was actually dying to have it shoved into his ass if he was honest, and hoped Frank would get a move on pushing it in.  
  
Frank hummed and spread Gerard’s cheeks apart again. The man on his knees flinched once again when he heard his Master spit, and then the liquid was running down his crack. Frank rubbed it in, using it as lube as he continued to thumb on Gerard’s entrance. Finally he pulled back and grabbed the tail from the sofa, the wet tip rubbing against Gerard’s ass teasingly. “You sure you want it?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Gerard all but sobbed, nodding heftily. He was aching for it, Jesus Christ.  
  
“Beg.”  
  
Gerard moaned hearing the word he’d subconsciously waited for leave Frank’s lip, making his dick twitch against the skirt. “Please,” he blurted out, nails digging into the floor. “Please stick it in me, Master, I want it so bad.”  
  
“Yeah? You wanna become my kitten, slut?”  
  
“Yes, Master, please make me your pet,” Gerard begged in a rush. His body felt hot all of the sudden, needing Frank more than ever. This was exactly what he’d hoped it to be like; Frank was so fucking perfect. “Please? Please, Master.”  
  
“You sound so fucking pretty when you beg for your ass to be filled up, little whore...” Frank was rubbing the tip of the plug against Gerard’s ass in slow circles. It was fucking maddening. “You know what sucks? Once you’re wearing your tail, I won’t be able to fuck you anymore… we’d have to take it out first and that would be terribly complicated, wouldn’t it? What can we do about that?”  
  
“You- you can fuck my mouth, Master,” Gerard suggested quickly, body shaking with need for more. “Please. Please use my mouth instead? I… I know it’s not as tight, but I promise I’ll make it really good for you. I swear, Master. Please let me wear my tail?”  
  
“Since you’re so eager for it...”  
  
The pressure on his ass took Gerard completely by surprise, the sudden intrusion making him moan wantonly. “Fuck, thank you, Master, I-”  
  
Just like that, Frank had pulled it out again, a disappointed sigh escaping his throat. “Kitten, kitten, kitten… I thought we made that clear? You are not allowed to talk unless I tell you to. This is the second time you’re disobeying me and we haven’t even been doing this for half an hour.”  
  
Gerard was about to utter an apology when he noticed that would just count as disobedience again, so he pressed his lips together, whimpering softly.  
  
“What am I gonna do to make you behave? I think I might need to gag you.”  
  
“Master, no, please-”  
  
A firm smack on his ass cheek made Gerard shut up at once. Fuck, he’d done it again. It was really fucking hard not to beg, though, his cock was hard as a rock and the way Frank kept talking to him was basically inviting him to join in. Which he, in retrospect, was probably doing on purpose. Either way Gerard had been disrespectful again.  
  
“Okay, kitten, that’s it. I was going to give you the privilege of being allowed to suck your Master’s cock, but now you’ll have to earn it again. I’m gagging you until you remember how to behave.” Frank dropped the tail onto the floor and got up, making Gerard look up at him over his shoulder pleadingly. “As a punishment you have to put in your tail by yourself. Bad kittens don’t deserve having their Masters touch them.”  
  
Gerard whimpered but nodded, letting his head drop so it was loosely hanging between his shoulders, forehead almost touching the floor.  
  
“I’m going to get a ball gag for your disobedient mouth. I expect you to be wearing your tail when I come back. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, Master.” Gerard heard Frank hum and leave the room, so he quickly grabbed the tail that was between his legs on the floor. Without using more spit as lube because Frank would have let him know if he was allowed to do so, Gerard pushed the toy into him, groaning when it invaded his barely stretched ass. His eyes slipped shut as the pain and pleasure made him moan again, wishing he’d been able to share this moment with his Master and instantly regretting having disobeyed him three times in a row. He really was a bad kitten and deserved being punished.  
  
Frank reentered the room and got on his knees behind Gerard, tugging on the tail playfully. It moved a little inside of Gerard, barely missing his prostate, making Gerard groan wantonly. “You like your kitten tail?” Frank inquired.  
  
“Yes, Master, I do.”  
  
“Open your mouth.”  
  
Gerard obeyed immediately, feeling Frank place a round object between his lips. He tied the ends of the ball gag together behind Gerard’s head, careful not to shift the ears, and Gerard heard him hum once he was done. The gag was uncomfortable as fuck, stretching his jaw and his lips, and already Gerard could feel some of his spit dribble down the corners of his mouth. He was tempted to wipe it away but somehow knew not to, fearing Frank might not like him do it.  
  
“If you need to say your password now,” Frank whispered in Gerard’s ear. “Clap your hands three times. I will immediately remove the gag. Okay?”  
  
Gerard nodded eagerly, thankful Frank was taking such good care of him.  
  
“Very well. Now, kitten, let’s begin with the fun parts...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment? ♡


	37. Chapter 37

Gerard’s body was fucking beautiful.  
  
Not a day went by without Frank noticing that since it was fairly obvious to anyone who so much as glanced at his breathtaking boyfriend, but right now, this exact phrase was anything Frank’s brain was able to come up with. Gerard just looked… perfect.  
  
Frank had told Gerard to get into a position where he could only support himself on the tips of his toes and his palms flatly against the floor. This way his ass was high in the air right in front of Frank’s eyes, the white tail hanging between his milky thighs that had started trembling a couple of minutes ago. He knew Gerard couldn’t remain like this for ever, his muscles probably hurt already and he would feel sore tomorrow, but Frank just couldn’t bring himself to tell him to stop. This was punishment, after all. Gerard deserved to be sore for his Master.  
  
“Just a little longer, kitten,” Frank murmured softly as he leaned back on the sofa, eyes glued to Gerard’s pale ass.  
  
Gerard mewled into his ball gag, sounding desperate as if he was begging with Frank to let him get on his hands and knees again. Frank only smiled, though, knowing this was an actual punishment for Gerard for once. It was getting harder each day to come up with a good way to show him his limits since Gerard liked all sorts of pain on his ass. Well, this new form of hurting him wasn’t what Gerard had expected. The unusual position would make his muscles ache and his body weak from exhaustion. Frank had warned Gerard the punishments would be harsher than usual, so it was his own fault for misbehaving again and again.  
  
First of all Gerard had kept talking without permission. That’s what earned him the gag. Frank had thought it would be enough to finally make him behave, but he’d been wrong. While Frank was in the kitchen to prepare their food that was now in the oven, Gerard had sat back on his knees, waiting for Frank seemingly innocently. Looking closer Frank had caught him fucking himself on the buttplug that was attached to the tail, though, just moving his body up and down ever so slightly so the plug would shift inside of him.  
  
So that’s why Gerard had to endure his punishment now. Although Frank couldn’t see Gerard’s face from this angle, he was pretty fucking sure he was extremely sorry by now. Maybe sorry enough not to misbehave again – honestly, Frank wanted to focus on having a nice time with his kitten. He obviously enjoyed punishing him as well, but there were other things he was looking forward to.  
  
He didn’t know how long Gerard had been in the position, but the furious way his entire body was shaking from effort by now told him it was probably enough for now.  
  
“You wanna be able to get on your hands and knees again, don’t you, little slut?” Frank teased, a smirk on his lips.  
  
Gerard whimpered pleadingly, so Frank guessed that he was right.  
  
“You sure? Don’t you think you deserve aching a bit longer, kitty? As a matter of fact, I’m having the best view ever...”  
  
This time Gerard only sobbed, obviously wanting to answer but unable with the gag in his mouth still. It was so amusing to watch.  
  
Frank hummed and leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he let his hungry eyes trail over Gerard’s flesh. It was almost as white as the tail and the high stockings on his long legs, contrasting beautifully with the black skirt that wasn’t covering anything due to the position, serving as nothing but a ring of soft fabric around Gerard’s middle. “You would be a very good kitten, wouldn’t you?” Frank asked, voice quiet and slower than actually necessary. “If I gave you permission to stop? You would not make your Master angry again?”  
  
Gerard emitted another desperate sound, making Frank grin widely.  
  
“Such a perfect kitten. Looking so fucking beautiful in your outfit, shit...” Frank licked his lips, one hand moving down to palm himself through his jeans. He was achingly hard and in need for some friction, the feeling of his own hand on his boner enough to make his lids flutter shut for a moment. “Fuck, kitty. Can’t wait to fuck you later.”  
  
Again Gerard keened in the back of his throat, trying to answer his Master, sobbing when he had to find he was unable to. Frank just couldn’t take it anymore, he unzipped his pants and got his cock out, keeping the belt in place. He groaned when he started to move his fist up and down, pre-cum making his motions incredibly slick, yet so fucking far from what Gerard’s ass or mouth could give him. When Gerard heard the noise of Frank pleasuring himself he whined again, wiggling his ass a little as if to show he was ready for Frank to use him instead.  
  
“Mhm, that looks pretty,” Frank commented. “Do that again, slut. Move your sweet little ass.”  
  
Gerard moaned and did as he was told, the tail between his legs bounced as he shook his butt. He swayed a little, almost losing his balance before catching himself again quickly.  
  
“How would you like it if I just came on your ass? Made myself cum, marked you up without using any of your tight holes? You were pleasuring yourself too, right? Also didn’t ask for my needs and just took what you wanted. I should fucking cum on your face and make you crawl around like that all day long. That’s what you deserve. Such a bad kitten for fucking yourself on your tail, that’s not what it’s for.”  
  
Gerard moaned something into the ball gag that sounded like another plead for forgiveness. Actually, Frank had forgiven him already, Gerard just was so much fun to watch squirm and tremble.  
  
“Okay, my little whore, if you promise to behave yourself from now on… you may get on your hands and knees.”  
  
Immediately Gerard slumped to the floor, knees hitting it hard as he inhaled sharply. His legs were still shaking from the immense effort he’d had to endure, relief visibly washing over him. Frank decided not to give him any time to catch his breath.  
  
“Turn around and suck me off. Do something right for once.”  
  
Gerard spun around fast, face almost as red as the ball in his mouth was. He crawled closer quickly, eyes darting to the boner Frank’s hand was still wrapped around, a needy sound erupting from his throat that had Frank twitching. Frank placed a hand on Gerard’s head, fondling him between his plushy ears so Gerard closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
“You took your punishment well, kitten. I’m proud of you. Want me to take the gag off?”  
  
Gerard nodded eagerly, lowering his head so Frank could undo the knot that held the ball in place. Once it was off, Frank tilted Gerard’s head back up to look at his swollen lips, wiping some spit off his chin with a smirk.  
  
“Feel better, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Yes, Master. Thank you,” Gerard answered obediently, voice wrecked and a little hoarse. “I’m sorry I was a bad kitten for you.”  
  
Frank smirked. “You’ll get a chance to make up for it now. Open your mouth.”  
  
Gerard’s lips parted quickly after he wet them once again, offering his mouth for Frank to use. Frank leaned back a bit and grabbed the front of Gerard’s collar with the hand he wasn’t using to hold his cock upright, pulling him closer until he was just in front of his groin.  
  
“I want your tongue, my pet. Show me what a good little kitten you are.”  
  
Gerard nodded hastily before darting his tongue out, hesitantly lapping over Frank’s tip once, gathering the fresh pre-cum in the process. Pleased with this, Frank growled and closed his eyes, letting go of Gerard’s collar so he knew he was free to go for it.  
  
Gerard’s tongue was wicked. After concentrating on only Frank’s head, circling it and fucking digging his tongue into the slit, making more fluid leak from it, he moved further down to take care of Frank’s shaft. He knew all of Frank’s weak spots, lapping over his frenulum before massaging the vein on his underside with the tip of his tongue, licking all the way down until he had reached the zipper of Frank’s pants. He soon had Frank gasping and biting his bottom lip, head thrown back in pleasure.  
  
“Fuck, oh god,” he moaned, hand raking through Gerard’s hair, nudging his kitten ears. “Not gonna last much longer.”  
  
Frank was amazed by the fact Gerard could make him cum using his tongue only, the quick and expert motions working him up quickly. Gerard focused on Frank’s tip again, swirling his tongue around it and licking over all the right places, making Frank’s hips buck up and his breathing hitch.  
  
“Holy shit.” Frank forced his eyes open and pushed Gerard an inch back, now fisting his cock furiously as his orgasm was approaching. “Keep your mouth open f-for me, my pet, want you to fucking swallow it all-”  
  
Gerard nodded happily and parted his lips widely, tongue hanging out. The sight of his sub fucking eager to taste his cum, on his knees in a fucking cat costume and a plug up his ass was what pushed Frank over the edge. One last flicker of his wrist and the first spurt of cum shot out of his tip, landing thickly on Gerard’s tongue, some dribbling out. Gerard just kept his mouth open as Frank emptied on his face, stripping his cheeks and nose and lips. Frank used his sub’s tongue to wipe the last drops of his cum off before he took a deep breath and tugged himself back in, smiling tiredly as he looked at the masterpiece he’d created.  
  
The cum that had landed in his mouth or on his lips, Gerard had already swallowed. Frank made quick work to gather the remaining drops with his thumb and guiding it into Gerard’s mouth, having him lap at it happily with a grateful smile on his lips as soon as Frank pulled away.  
  
“You’re so fucking good with your tongue. Such a perfect little slut.” Frank caressed his cheek softly before rearranging Gerard’s ears that had shifted. Gerard smiled up at his Master now, looking genuinely proud of himself and thankful for having been able to pleasure Frank. “Unfortunately I can’t give you anything back because our food’s gonna be ready soon… but you don’t mind, do you, kitten?”  
  
Gerard shifted a little on his knees, palms calmly on his thighs as he tried to ignore his own throbbing erection. “I don’t mind, Master,” he answered, voice shaky. “I’m just here to please you.”  
  
“That’s right, my pet. Good answer.” Frank stroked Gerard’s cheek before getting up, leaving Gerard to keep kneeling in front of the sofa. He checked their lasagna in the oven to find it ready to be eaten and fixed himself a vegetarian serving, then grabbing the bowl from the sofa to also get Gerard’s portion ready.  
  
They both ate in silence, Gerard on his knees next to Frank’s chair like he was used to. This time he wasn’t even allowed to use cutlery, though, so he made a mess out of himself pretty quickly. Frank had chosen lasagna on purpose to make sure Gerard would have difficulties eating it, wanting him to beg to be able to clean himself later on.  
  
After placing his plate and Gerard’s bowl in the dishwasher and giving Gerard permission to clean his face and hands, Frank announced it was time for Gerard’s dessert. He enjoyed the disappointment on Gerard’s face as the man on his knees realized Frank was  _actually_ talking about dessert and not about sucking Frank’s cock again or anything sexual. With a smirk plastered on his lips, Frank ordered Gerard to kneel in front of the couch and got a pack of blueberries out of the fridge, ready to feed his pet. He was well aware that a real kitten would have preferred fish or whatever, but since Gerard was Frank’s cat, and Frank was a vegetarian, and Gerard was a person, after all, he decided to replace the meat with some fruits.  
  
“I expect you to eat every single one I give to you, my pet. Don’t let them fall to the ground, blueberries leave horrible stains. If they do end up on the floor, you’ll have to eat them anyway, plus I want you to remove any stains with just your mouth. Understand?”  
  
Gerard frowned but nodded, biting his lip briefly. “Yes, Master.”  
  
“Oh, and you will be my dessert once we’re finished here.”  
  
Gerard’s eyes shot up at that, a smile spreading on his face as he looked at Frank happily. Frank grinned at his eagerness before opening the pack and getting the first small berry between his thumb and index finger. Gerard followed his hand, eyeing the fruit, concentrating on it to complete his task.  
  
“Open your mouth,” Frank instructed, letting it drop onto Gerard’s tongue once the man had complied. “Close it. Swallow.”  
  
It was mesmerizing to watch Gerard do exactly as he said, wait for his orders and do nothing but what Frank told him to. Eagerly he followed Frank’s words, doing what he expected of him step by step. Although there wasn’t anything particularly sexual about this situation, Frank’s cock twitched in his pants.  
  
“Good boy,” he praised, seeing Gerard’s eyes glow proudly. “Put your hands behind your back and open your mouth. Want you to catch them.”  
  
The first blueberry Frank threw landed securely on top of Gerard’s tongue, but the second hit his bottom lip and therefore landed on the floor by Gerard’s knees. Frank sighed and raised a brow, feeling his annoyance fade away when Gerard quickly lowered his head and picked the berry up with his teeth. The floor had been vacuumed by him yesterday, so Frank knew there wasn’t anything gross about this, yet he admired Gerard’s passion in following his Master’s orders.  
  
After Gerard had caught a couple more with his mouth, Frank placed a berry between his front teeth and held it for Gerard to take. Hesitantly Gerard straightened his back, trying to reach his Master’s mouth from his kneeling position, and Frank willingly leaned in to allow him to take the fruit. Gerard’s tongue darted out and skillfully removed the berry from between Frank’s teeth. Frank couldn’t resist and pulled Gerard closer by his collar, one finger in the loop to keep him close, and crashed their lips together. It was heated from the very beginning, Frank thrusting his tongue into his sub’s wanton mouth that tasted deliciously like blueberries, feeling his warmth and the sharpness of his teeth.  
  
“I think it’s time for my dessert,” Frank growled, making Gerard whine and nod. Frank yanked him yet a bit closer so his free hand could reach down to fondle Gerard’s ass, pushing the skirt up to feel his soft skin under his fingers, pinching it playfully. Gerard moaned and kissed back more eagerly, tensing when Frank approached the tail and wiggled it with his fingertips, making the plug in Gerard’s ass brush his prostate. “I want you to take the bathroom mirror down and put it on our bed against the headboard so you can watch yourself screaming my name when I fuck your tight little ass from behind.”  
  
Gerard shivered and moaned louder, the thought of Gerard on all fours with a mirror in front of them making Frank’s dick grow even harder. He pushed his sub off with a heavy sigh and watched him pant for a second, all flustered and red-cheeked and fucking horny.  
  
“Put some lube on the bed, too,” Frank continued then. “And any dildo you want. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Gerard whispered.  
  
“You may walk to complete your task. I’ll be in the bedroom in a few minutes, and when I come in, I expect to find you on all fours by the door, waiting for me to take care of you. Can you do that, my little slut?”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
“Get up then. Can’t wait to use your little tight fuckhole.” Frank smirked when Gerard stumbled to his feet, hurrying toward the bathroom on shaky legs. He interlaced his fingers behind his neck and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of power. God, he was so lucky to have Gerard, to be able to have him serve and – which was way more significant – trust him. Experiences like today were incredible.  
  
Gerard walked through the living room a few moments later, carrying their broad bathroom mirror. He gingerly smiled at Frank who returned it smugly, loving to see Gerard this eager.  
  
Just when he thought enough time had passed and that he shouldn’t make Gerard wait any longer, Frank’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He groaned because of course somebody had to distract him just now and grabbed his mobile to place it on the couch, definitely not wanting to answer now, and also not wanting to talk to whoever was calling if they should call again in a couple of minutes because he _kind of_ pictured himself pounding his boyfriend then.  
  
But when Frank saw who it was calling him, he dropped the urge to just ignore it. Because the name on his phone was a name that hadn’t been on there for months, and he sort of didn’t know whether to feel excited or nervous. It was his dad calling.  
  
Momentarily forgetting about his raging boner and Gerard waiting to be ruined by him, Frank pressed the _Accept Call_ button without thinking about it twice.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Frank, hi! How are you? Happy birthday!” Frank’s dad’s voice was loud and cheerful, as if the both of them not talking for half a year had never happened. Of course Frank couldn’t actually be mad at him since he was still his dad who paid him a fairly high amount of money every month although he actually didn’t have to. So Frank decided to just go with it.  
  
“Thanks, dad. Yeah, I’m good, how about you? You do know my birthday was yesterday, though, right?”  
  
Frank Sr. chuckled, sounding a bit guilty to Frank. He always had been good at covering his feelings. “Yeah, I know. But better late than never, huh? I spent my entire day traveling, got from one plane to the other, and I’m still pretty jet-lagged so I couldn’t call you any earlier… but guess where I am right now?”  
  
“I don’t know, dad,” Frank answered, sighing inwardly. It probably was some high-end place. “The Caribbean? LA?”  
  
“Haha, no,” he laughed. “Actually, I’m standing in front of your apartment right now...”  
  
Frank’s heart jumped at that. First of all because fuck, he was looking forward to seeing his dad again. Since he lived on the East Coast and Frank lived in Jersey, they hadn’t seen each other in years. The last time they had a proper conversation face-to-face was before Frank’s mom had thrown him out when Frank was still a child. They had met a couple of times when Frank was a teenager, but never without his mom standing behind him, listening to their conversations, judging, and then Frank’s dad had moved to Washington and started an apparently successful career, so he’d always been too busy to visit. Frank also assumed he never actually cared enough to take some time off. But having him here? In the city, in front of his home? That was fucking… cool, actually.   
  
And then Frank felt sick to his stomach because  _fuck_ – Gerard was dressed as a kitten, waiting on his knees in their bedroom in a skirt with a fucking plug up his ass and an erection hard as a rock. This was possibly the worst time for Frank’s dad to visit ever. He didn’t know about Frank’s sexuality, and even if he should find out today, that was fine with Frank. He sure as fuck did _not_ want him to find out about his weird-ass kinks, though, accepting his son was gay would be hard enough.  
  
“Frank? Why don’t you open the door?” his dad asked, laughing a little. “I’ve already knocked a couple of times… You not home or something?”  
  
Frank almost groaned in relief when it hit him that his dad probably had no idea where he lived nowadays. They had moved a little over two months ago, and since he hadn’t talked to his dad in the meantime, there was no way he could know his new address.  
  
“Oh, sorry,” he responded quickly. “I actually don’t live there anymore, we’ve moved in August. And actually, this is not really a good time, uh, could we meet in like, a cafe or something later today?”  
  
Frank’s dad was silent for a few seconds, Frank starting to worry he’d said something wrong, but then he heard him chuckle again. “Yeah, totally. I probably should have let you know I’m coming but it was supposed to be a surprise. You’re probably a bit overwhelmed… But yeah, when and where do you wanna meet?”  
  
They quickly arranged a nearby cafe and agreed to meet there in three hours. Frank felt a little guilty for ruining Gerard and his pet play day, but in the small talk that followed, Frank’s dad let him know that he was here for only today, so Frank hoped Gerard would understand.  
  
“Oh, and why don’t you bring your girlfriend?” his dad asked when the conversation was coming to an end.  
  
Frank almost gasped. “My… my girlfriend?”  
  
“Yeah! Earlier you said ‘ _we_ moved’ and the way it sounded, you weren’t talking about some roommate, am I right? You didn’t even specifically mention her and just talked about her like she belongs to you and it’s natural for you to live together.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“I’m curious to find out who you are, Frank! Bring her along, will you? I want to catch up everything I’ve missed, okay? I hate how little time we spend together.”  
  
“I don’t… I don’t really have a  _girlfriend_ , dad, I-”  
  
“Just bring her along. See you then!” he said excitedly, and then he hung up without further words. Frank sighed and took a deep breath. He was going to meet his dad. Today. After years. And he would introduce him to Gerard. Fuck, this was not what he had expected their day to be like at all.  
  
But they still had three hours, so roughly 150 minutes minus the time they would need to drive there. Frank had an idea as to how to make up for having to interrupt using this time.  
  
When he opened the bedroom door, he found Gerard just as he had ordered him to be. The man was on his hands and knees right in front of Frank, head tilted down as a sign of respect. Frank saw the mirror leaned against the headboard, the cushions placed carefully on either side of it, and there also was a bottle of lube and their biggest dildo placed in the center of the bed. He smiled, forcing the phone call out of his head and settling for talking to Gerard about it after this. His cock hardened in his pants at the sight of his boyfriend so fucking obedient.  
  
“Good little slut. Get up on the bed facing the mirror.”  
  
He watched Gerard nod and turn around, swaying his perfect ass as he crawled towards the bed so the tail wiggled softly. Frank smirked when Gerard got in the position he’d wanted him to, hands placed on the bed firmly right by the mirror, so close to it the tips of his fingers were almost touching the cold object.  
  
Frank decided not to waste any time and joined Gerard. He knelt down behind him, letting his fingers slide over his milky skin before grabbing the tail.  
  
“Look at your face as I pull it out,” he instructed, checking quickly to find Gerard nodding and eyeing himself in the mirror. Frank retrieved the plug from his ass agonizingly slowly, watching Gerard’s face contort with pleasure.  
  
Dropping the tail on the bed next to the both of them, Frank inspected Gerard’s ass. The toy had stretched him fairly well already, so he wasn’t going to give him any preparation, knowing they both liked it better this way.  
  
“So open for me, kitty,” Frank whispered, thumbs digging into the soft flesh of Gerard’s ass cheeks to bare his entrance. The pretty pink pucker was right in front of his eyes, begging to be filled by Frank’s cock, making the man groan. “Gonna fuck you really good. Gonna make you scream like the whore you are. Aren’t you, my pet? Aren’t you a fucking dirty whore?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Gerard all but croaked, closing his eyes briefly. “I’m your whore, Master.”  
  
“Damn right you are.” Frank grabbed the lube and squirted it onto his fingers, spreading the cool liquid on Gerard’s trembling hole and letting it drip down his crack. Gerard bucked his hips, arching his back invitingly and mewling like an actual cat. “Grab the dildo and fuck yourself on it. I want you to watch you fuck yourself.”  
  
Gerard moaned and did as he was told, soon nudging his entrance with the black toy. “Push it inside.” He obeyed, mouth falling open as he applied more pressure and the dildo got swallowed up by Gerard’s greedy ass. The sight was almost too fucking good, making Frank barely remember to check the mirror to see whether Gerard’s eyes were open. Luckily for him, they were. Frank hummed happily and used his hands to spread Gerard’s cheeks apart, watching the toy disappear in his tight hole as Gerard started moaning. “Good boy,” Frank praised once Gerard had taken the entire toy, keeping it in. “Now pull it out and start fucking yourself. Keep your eyes open.”  
  
Groan after groan erupted from Gerard’s throat as he set a rhythm guiding the toy in and out of his ass, making Frank wrap his fist around his own cock and jerk himself in the same pace. Gerard was so fucking hot – the way he roughly stretched himself on the toy, forcing the black dildo in and out of his opening. His outfit made the whole situation even hotter, the black of his skirt matching colors with the toy, standing out so fucking beautifully against the white of the stockings and his pale thighs.  
  
“Look at yourself,” Frank grunted, fisting himself faster. “Aren’t you the prettiest fucking kitten out there? Aren’t you fucking beautiful?”  
  
“Y-Yeah, Master,” Gerard answered raucously, eyes darting around as he watched himself.  
  
“Say it.”  
  
“I’m pretty, Master,” he moaned. Frank smiled hearing this because hell yeah, Gerard was pretty as shit, and it was good to know he also saw it this way. He deserved to be more confident.  
  
“Fuck yes, you are. I’m so lucky to have you...” Frank used his other hand to jerk Gerard off, enjoying his eyes cloud with even more lust at the new sensation. “Aren’t I?”  
  
Gerard groaned and sped his motions up, nodding hungrily. “Yes, Master, you’re a lucky man.”  
  
Frank hummed, letting go of both of their cocks at the same time. He pulled the dildo out of Gerard’s ass and guided it to his face, ordering him to suck it and keep his eyes open so he could see how good he looked sucking dick. Gerard’s lips wrapped around the big toy obscenely, sinking down as far as he could, eyes fixated on his own mouth in the mirror with a certain pride in them.  
  
“That’s right, little slut. So fucking good at what you do,” Frank told him thickly. “Keep sucking and watching while I fuck you.”  
  
Gerard barely had time to groan in agreement before Frank had lined up and was pushing his cock into him. Both men moaned in unison, Frank screwing his eyes shut as he kept moving forward until his hips were flush against Gerard’s ass. Gerard was begging for more with his eyes, sucking the toy with earnest in order to please Frank.  
  
It was so fucking hot to see Gerard’s face as Frank was taking him from behind. Frank set a demanding rhythm fast, enjoying the other man’s face change at the mixture of pleasure and pain. He saw his own hands digging into Gerard’s shoulders, the muscles in his stomach flexing with every thrust. His focus was on Gerard, though, he wanted to watch his sub lose his mind getting fucked.  
  
Frank grabbed the dildo after a while, slowing his thrusts. “Wanna hear you,” he explained as he removed the toy from Gerard’s mouth and dropped it onto the bed. Loud groans and curses immediately filled the room, mixing with the constant jingling of the small bell on Gerard’s collar. Frank sped up and moved to tangle his hand in Gerard’s hair, pulling his head up so the man had to look down to still be able to watch himself.  
  
“Such a good slut,” Frank panted, seeing Gerard’s adam’s apple bob in his throat as he kept fucking him. “I bet you wanna cum so bad. Wanna cum with my cock in your ass.”  
  
“Please, M-Master,” Gerard answered whiningly, voice croaking due to the angle Frank was tilting his head. “Feels so fucking good.”  
  
“Oh, I know, my pet. You’ve been wearing your tail for hours and still your ass is so damn tight. Holy shit.” Frank let go of Gerard’s hair and grabbed his hips instead, slowing down and keeping his eyes on his cock reappearing from his sub’s ass as he pulled out all the way slowly. Gerard groaned in protest, already missing feeling Frank’s cock inside him, but it quickly turned into another yell as Frank pushed in all the way quickly, making Gerard’s entire body jolt and his fingers dig into the sheets. “You’re so fucking hot,” Frank told him shakily. “Get down on your elbows and fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how bad you need it.”  
  
Gerard moaned and did as he was told, watching Frank through the mirror as he supported his weight on his underarms and knees now. Frank kept his hands on his hips loosely but stopped moving to allow Gerard to set his own pace, which was slow and hesitant at first but soon got faster and rough. Frank slapped Gerard’s ass when he saw Gerard had closed his eyes in pleasure, the man immediately correcting his misbehavior and focusing on his own face again. He bit his lip and rocked his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Frank’s leaking cock.  
  
“Master, may I cum?” Gerard begged, groaning when Frank harshly slapped his cheek again because he hadn’t been told to speak.  
  
“Give me one reason why I should let you,” Frank demanded.  
  
“B-Because I’m your pet, Master, your pretty pet, and I’ve done everything the way you told me to.” The submissive’s voice trembled as he tried to keep a steady rhythm, pleasure making him writhe on the sheets. “And I… I’ll be so good for you for the entire day, Master. I’ll do anything you tell me to, please. Please let me cum? I’m so close.”  
  
“Tell me more.”  
  
Gerard moaned and nodded quickly. “Yes, Master, I… I promise feeling me cum around you will be so fucking good. You love that, don’t you? Feeling your pet clench and thrash around you? I wanna do that for you. Please, Master.”  
  
They made eye contact through the mirror, a shiver running down Frank’s spine that made him jerk forward. Gerard had such a dirty mouth when he wanted to, making Frank’s cock throb and pushing him close to the edge. “Holy shit,” he panted, meeting Gerard’s ass with hungry thrusts. “Fuck. Yeah, god, cum for me.”  
  
Frank took control once again, feeling Gerard’s body grow tense as his release approached. He repeatedly slammed into his prostate, watching his sub’s eyes roll back in his skull and deciding to allow it this time, and then Gerard’s muscles were tightening around Frank, his entire body trembling and writhing as he came hard. It pushed Frank over the edge as well, his load filling Gerard’s hole as the man was still cumming, making him moan at the feeling. Frank pulled out with a sigh, feeling tired and still fucking amazing as his body slowly came down from the incredible high. Some of his cum dripped out of Gerard’s used hole, slowly running down the insides of his thighs in thin lines, so Frank quickly grabbed the tail and forced it back in to keep what was left of it inside.  
  
Gerard moaned realizing what Frank was doing, smiling at him through exhausted lids. “Thank you, Master,” he mumbled, making Frank’s heart jolt with pride. Such a good little whore.  
  
Frank only hummed in response and wiped the remnants of his cum off Gerard’s legs with the blanket, then closed his pants and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Gerard.  
  
“You may get off the bed. Bring the mirror into the bathroom, and then come back here. We, uh… we need to talk about something.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting! xx


	38. Chapter 38

Of course Gerard was kind of shocked and disappointed hearing Frank wanted to interrupt their play all of the sudden. He’d grown incredibly fond of his kitten outfit over the last couple of hours, especially of the tail dangling between his legs and constantly caressing the back of his thighs teasingly. But once Frank had explained _why_ he wanted to pause, Gerard’s pouting expression quickly changed into an excited grin as he looked up at Frank with warm eyes. Feeling like he was slowly regaining his ability to think properly as Frank’s words pulled him out of the submissive mindset, Gerard remembered what Frank had told him about his dad a while ago. That his mom had thrown him out when Frank still was a kid, and Frank had grown up basically being a stranger to his dad, not having met him in years. Gerard could see Frank was nervous but happy in equal measure, so who was Gerard to ruin this special day for his boyfriend by insisting they would continue their kitten play?  
  
“You always get important phone calls when we’re having kinky roleplays,“ Gerard argued with a playful pout, referring to the first time Gerard had wanted to serve Frank for an entire day and they had been stopped by their realtor Lindsey to have a look at their apartment.  
  
Frank huffed with a small grin. “That’s because I get important phone calls all the time,” he retorted, raising a brow. “I’m a businessman.”  
  
“You’re a jerk.”  
  
“And you are still wearing a skirt and are on your knees for me, baby, so don’t you forget to watch your mouth, hm?”  
  
Gerard blushed looking up at Frank again, seeing his expression had changed. “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know we were still doing this,” he apologized quickly.  
  
“We still have a few hours until we need to leave, kitty. If you’re up for it, we can continue.”  
  
“Please, Master.” Gerard didn’t have to think about that for a second – as understanding he was towards Frank’s situation, he still was eager as hell to be his kitten for as long as possible, although he felt sort of weird addressing Frank as Master now since they had been talking normally for about twenty minutes. Frank smirked down at him proudly hearing Gerard say those words, though, and something inside of him seemed to shift as he slipped back into his dominant character.  
  
“That’s better, my pet.” Frank leaned forward from where he was sitting on the bed still and stroked Gerard’s cheek, his fingers warm and smooth against Gerard’s tingling skin. “Why don’t we use our time playing some more?”  
  
Biting his lip, Gerard nodded. He felt the plug in his ass holding him open firmly, trapping Frank’s cum from the previous time they had “played” inside of him, which really should have been grosser than Gerard felt like it was. It made him feel owned and needy, ready for getting fucked again.  
  
“You know, I just remembered...” Frank said thoughtfully, standing up abruptly and walking past Gerard. The man on his knees kept his gaze forward with his teeth almost piercing his bottom lip, sensing Frank was in an amazing mood and scared the tiniest disobedience might ruin that. He still somewhat wanted to be punished like there was a dull itch underneath his skin begging for a whip or anything like that, but considering their time together was limited, Gerard would rather use it being on Frank’s good side and actually cumming instead of just pleading with Frank to be able to. “I got some really fucking cool presents yesterday. Why not use them?”  
  
Gerard almost moaned recalling Reeve and Carlie had gotten Frank the prostate massager, his eyes closing briefly. He’d been dying to use that, honestly, and hearing Frank was about to bring that into play made his entire body go stiff, his breathing hitching despite his efforts to stay calm because he wanted to be extremely obedient from now on.  
  
Against Gerard’s expectations, the object Frank held in front of his pet’s face a few moments later wasn’t the purple toy but the flat book filled with shots of Gerard that he had given him the day before. He met Frank’s sparkling eyes and saw him grin before taking a seat on the edge of the bed again, legs spread so Gerard’s kneeling form on the floor was between them.  
  
“Let’s see...” Frank opened the book and skimmed through it, eyes roaming over each picture heatedly. “Yeah. This one’s fucking hot, I want you like this.”  
  
He turned the object around to show it to Gerard, a tattooed finger pointing at one of the photos showing Gerard on his hands and knees with his ass right in front of the camera, looking right into it over his shoulder. Gerard looked at himself for a couple of seconds, feeling his face turn hot and a small smile sneak onto his lips. Frank thought he looked hot in that position, utterly exposed and what could have turned into a really awkward situation quickly. But Frank liked it. And that made Gerard feel proud and self-assured.  
  
“I want you to turn around and look at me just like that, little slut,” Frank told him with an affectionate smile. “And then I will take my own pictures of you. Okay? I want you to be my hot kitten model.”  
  
Gerard found himself nodding quickly, the thought of Frank giving him orders and then taking photos of him in positions he’d chosen himself incredibly appealing to him. Frank grinned. “I was gonna tell you not to be shy or afraid, and that I was only going to take a few shots but… you same to really be into that, aren’t you?”  
  
“I am, Master,” Gerard admitted with a new blush on his cheeks. “I wanna… I wanna be really good for you.”  
  
“You are perfect, sweetheart, don’t worry about that.”  
  
They shared a smirk before Gerard slowly turned around. His knees started feeling sore from crawling all day, but the tingling feeling in his stomach totally made up for it. Once he was in the position Frank had wanted, he looked back at him over his shoulder, another furtive smile on his lips. Frank had gotten his phone out of his pocket and was fixing it on Gerard, brows raised as he looked at his boyfriend.  
  
“You look so fucking hot, Gerard. Such a fucking hot skirt.” Frank’s voice was thick with sexual lust as if they hadn’t just fucked half an hour ago. One glimpse at his crotch was enough to tell he was definitely hard again, and Gerard felt another wave of pride run through his body knowing it was him doing that to Frank.  
  
“Thank you, Master,” he whispered with a grin.  
  
“Stay just like that, okay? I want to be always able to look at you in this outfit, holy shit.”  
  
Gerard held still and looked directly at the camera as Frank took the first shot. It amazed him how much he trusted him because not a single doubt popped up in his head; he loved Frank and he knew he’d never ever hold these pictures against him.  
  
“Perfect,” Frank breathed out a few seconds later. “Okay… can you- can you take the tail out? I wanna see you finger yourself.”  
  
“Anything for you, Master.”  
  
Frank groaned hungrily as he watched Gerard gently pull the plug out of his ass. Gerard felt Frank’s cum ooze out of him slowly, running down the backs of his thighs, so he was quick to press his fingers inside. They went in easily because he still was stretched from earlier, the cum making his two digits slide in and out smoothly. Gerard whined in the back of his throat setting a teasing rhythm, he wanted to drag this out, for himself _and_ for Frank.  
  
Being in front of the camera for Reeve had felt weird at first. Of course Gerard trusted her too, but things just were so different with Frank. He felt so wanted. Attractive. It didn’t matter what anybody else would think about the pictures being taken right now, it was just about Gerard and Frank. The way he kept muttering praises made Gerard’s heart swell; he’d never fingered himself for another man and it had felt this fucking... romantic.  
  
After a while, Frank got up and instructed Gerard to keep fingering himself. He went over to their wardrobe and grabbed something, then held it for Gerard to look at. It was the prostate massager Gerard had been hoping to be using today.  
  
“Wanna feel that inside you?” Frank asked with a filthy smile as he saw Gerard’s excitement. “God, I wanna fuck you with that so bad...”  
  
“Please, yeah.” Gerard nodded and bit his lip looking up at Frank, practically begging him with his eyes. “Please do that.”  
  
“Alright, kitten. Stay just like that.”  
  
Frank moved to kneel behind Gerard, spreading his legs a little to fit between them. Suddenly there was a warm hand on the inside of Gerard’s thigh, making him jump a little in surprise before he realized Frank was gathering his own cum to use it as lube for the toy. He pressed his lips to Gerard’s ass cheek once, leaving behind a pleasant feeling on Gerard’s skin, and then there was the head of the massager against his open entrance, pushing in slowly. Gerard groaned and could barely stop himself from pushing back onto it, his eyes slipping shut. The toy felt nice already, not even touching his prostate yet, it was easily inserted and made him feel full, the sensation intensifying as Frank kept pushing it in.  
  
“Tell me how it feels,” Frank demanded softly.  
  
“Good. Really good, Master.”  
  
He heard Frank chuckle as the toy bottomed out. “I want you to be as loud as you want, okay, kitty? You may show me how much you’re enjoying yourself.”  
  
“Th-Thank you, Master, I- _oh_.” Frank shifted the toy a little so it was finally pressed up against his prostate, making Gerard jolt forward and a hungry moan escape his throat. The curved end that was not in Gerard’s ass was right on his perineum, and fuck, this was _good_. Frank slowly moved the toy in and out experimentally, searching for the best angle as he fucked him, ruining Gerard within minutes.  
  
“Ready for me to turn the vibration on?” he then asked, obviously smirking once again.  
  
Gerard had totally forgotten about that function of the toy, but oh god, was he eager for that. “Yes, Master, please,” he gasped, and then he felt like he was exploding, his shaking arms almost giving out. The toy inside of him was buzzing steadily as Frank kept it in place firmly, the position perfect for Gerard to lose his mind.  
  
“Tell me how it feels,” Frank repeated calmly. He was so _fucking_ calm, his voice so steady and relaxed, whereas Gerard was constantly fighting for breath, his world spinning as the pleasure inside him kept building.  
  
“Fuck,” he grunted, proud of himself for getting a coherent word out. “Fucking… fucking good, Master, please, oh my god-”  
  
“Only _good_?”  
  
The vibration intensified, became heavier, rippling through Gerard’s lower body like thousands of tiny earthquakes. He could only whine as his hips moved back onto the toy gingerly, eager for more, yet hesitant to move too much and change the angle so the sensation would be lost. A tiny part of Gerard hated Frank for being such a massive tease, but his brain didn’t work properly, anyway. “Feels...” he tried again, gritting his teeth and inhaling sharply in a weak attempt to relax. “Feels fucking… incredible, I-”  
  
“Want more?” Frank asked.  
  
“Yes. _Please_.”  
  
Frank hummed, a noise barely audible over the loud vibration filling the air and Gerard's whines, and then the feelingbecame yet a little stronger and Gerard felt like he was either going to cum or black out in the next three seconds. His cock stood hard and heavy between his legs, forming a tent in the skirt and probably ruining it with pre-cum. Gerard had been horny a lot in his life, he’d begged for orgasms an uncountable amount of times, but this right now, he’d never experienced anything like this. The pleasure had come so fast, faster than he was able to comprehend, especially right now with his brain basically blocked, yet here he was, panting, short fingernails digging into the floor, body trembling and sweating from all the pleasure running through it. Frank also seemed to notice how close Gerard was all of the sudden since he placed a calming hand on the small of his back, rubbing his skin in small circles.  
  
“You really like this, hm?” he mumbled gently. “You wanna cum for me?”  
  
Gerard nodded desperately, a whiny noise slipping from his tightly shut lips. “Y-Yeah, please, yes. I’m close.” He pried his eyes open to find himself looking straight at the floor, his head hanging between his shoulders weakly. Fuck. He had expected their new toy to feel good, yeah, but this? This was almost too much, making him completely forget who he was and forcing shiver after shiver down his spine as his thighs trembled.  
  
Frank hummed again, moving the vibrating toy rhythmically. It never stopped touching Gerard’s prostate, though, rubbed him just right, it was incredible.  
  
Since Frank didn’t seem to have anything against him cumming, Gerard stopped holding back and fucked himself on the toy in earnest, meeting Frank’s movements sloppily. His moans echoed through the room, and he knew Reeve and Carlie would be able to hear them, but there wasn’t anything he could do to stop the noises. His legs were tingling along with his lower stomach, the familiar warm feeling spreading throughout his body and making his nerves heat up until his release was seconds away, the building tension making Gerard hold his breath and just wait for the high to make him see white lights and shout Frank’s name-  
  
Frank pulled the toy out at once, leaving Gerard empty and gasping for breath as he tried to understand what had just happened. He heard Frank chuckle and felt a light slap on his cheek as his legs were pushed together. Then Frank was kneeling down behind him once again, placing a leg on either side of Gerard’s body so he was straddling him, both hands on Gerard’s cheeks and pulling them apart.  
  
“You’ll cum with my cock in your ass, my pet. Not some toy,” Frank told him firmly, pinching Gerard’s cheek playfully. Gerard could only nod and moan, feeling a little frustrated Frank had pulled the toy out so abruptly. His cock throbbed unpleasantly as if it was complaining, and Gerard could only agree.  
  
His anger disappeared when he felt Frank parting his cheeks anew and his dick right against his opening, and then he pushed into him without further ado, deeper and faster than the toy had fucked him. Gerard grunted, relishing the feeling of his boyfriend inside of him, his firm hands on his hips, ready to fuck him into oblivion.  
  
So that’s what Frank did. A delicious groan that made Gerard’s heart rate double escaped Frank’s lips before he pulled back all the way to slam back in fiercely. He set an almost punishing pace, fingers digging into Gerard’s skin roughly enough to leave bruises as he kept pounding into him. Gerard’s arms gave out at one point and he barely managed to catch his weight on his elbows, the relentless pace slowing his reflexes down.  
  
“I thought I’d told you to get on your hands and knees, slut,” Frank panted out, smacking Gerard’s ass hard enough for him to wince in pain.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Lifting his front side up with his arms was hard, but eventually Frank slowed down just a little so Gerard could get back into the position he had required. Quickly Frank was back to the previous rhythm, slamming into Gerard’s ass roughly. He leaned forward, finger hooking in Gerard’s collar to pull him back. The fabric bore into Gerard’s neck as he tried to move his head the way Frank wanted, making him choke and pant for breath. Everything felt more intense with his windpipe blocked, the lack of oxygen making his head spin and his orgasm approach more rapidly.  
  
“I’m so close,” he heard himself whine, voice strangled from where Frank was choking him still. “Harder, Master, please. Use me harder!”  
  
“You’re such a dirty whore,” Frank growled. “Can’t get enough, baby. Such a greedy ass.”  
  
“Yeah,” Gerard all but sobbed, meeting Frank’s thrusts more eagerly. “Fuck me, come on. Please, I wanna cum around your cock again, Master, _please_.”  
  
Frank let go of Gerard’s collar at once, the lack of support making him drop his head, and he didn’t really have the strength to lift it again. Instead, Frank’s hand found its way back to Gerard’s ass, grabbing it firmly and speeding his rhythm even more. Gerard’s mouth fell open as endless _ah_ noises filled the room, loud enough to fill the entire apartment, his elbows shaking again and threatening to give out once again. He felt his kitten ears shift, every thrust sending them a little closer to slipping from Gerard’s head, but he probably was a mess, his whole body was, so it didn’t really matter whether his ears were in place or not.  
  
“You wanna cum for your Master, kitten?” Frank gasped. Gerard could tell he was close as well, his voice breathless and his hands even stronger.  
  
“Please yes, let me cum, Master?” Words trembled from Gerard’s mouth without his consent, mind racing without really thinking anything. He was close, fuck was he close. He’d been on the brink even before Frank had started fucking him and there was absolutely no way he would be able to hold back now, so everything he could do was pray Frank wouldn’t want him to. “Please, may I cum for you? I’m so fucking close, your cock fills me up so damn good-”  
  
“Yeah,” Frank panted, one hand snaking under Gerard’s skirt and wrapping around his pulsing dick. “Cum for me. Cum, you fucking slut.”  
  
“ _Master_ -” Gerard screamed as his orgasm finally rippled through him, more intense than any he had ever had. He was floating, Frank’s hand and his steady thrusts keeping him high in the air as he kept moaning strings of obscenities. Vaguely he heard Frank groan his name before he was pressing into him deeply, releasing in Gerard’s ass as he was still cumming his brains out.  
  
“Fuck,” Gerard grunted after what felt like forever. His eyes opened slowly and his breathing steadily got back to normal, body still tingling and boneless. “Fuck, oh my god. That… that was...”  
  
“I know,” Frank agreed with a sigh. He pulled out and planted a kiss on Gerard’s spine before covering his ass with the skirt. “I love you.”  
  
Gerard smiled, leaning into the touch. “God, I love you too. I love you so much.”  
  
“Good,” Frank giggled. He slowly got up and walked around Gerard, coming to a halt in front of his face and leaning down. Gerard groggily tilted his head back to accept the loving kiss, enjoying Frank’s hand in his hair, caressing him gently. Their tongues collided lazily before Frank pulled away with a happy grin, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend lovingly. “So… I take it Reeve and Carlie had a good idea buying this?” he asked, pointing at the prostate massager next to Gerard on the floor.  
  
“Oh, hell, yeah,” Gerard agreed. “Thank fuck for good neighborly relations, hm?”

 

**

  
Gerard had never seen his boyfriend this fucking nervous.  
  
During the entire drive here, Frank had held his hand, his palm feeling wet against Gerard's warm and hopefully soothing one. Frank had been talking about his dad the whole time. Mostly he just seemed to be excited to finally talk to him in person again. The way Gerard saw it, Frank was curious as to what kind of person his dad was. Because why wouldn't he be? Frank had always said his mother was some kind of control freak. She'd thrown Frank's dad out because they just couldn't fit together. So, maybe – and that was what Frank was hoping for – his dad would be the complete opposite of his mom? Maybe he was chill, and open-minded, and just fun to be around? He'd started a new life in Washington a couple of years ago, and Frank had also uttered thoughts about him maybe having started a new family? Hell, maybe Frank had siblings he’d never known about. But then again, he would feel majorly betrayed if that was the case and his dad had never mentioned it to him when talking on the phone.  
  
These, among others, were the things Frank was looking forward to finding out. But Gerard noticed one thing worrying him, which probably was the main reason for Frank almost trembling full of nerves. His dad didn't know he was gay; he was expecting to meet his son's girlfriend today, and what would his reaction be when he was confronted with a dude?  
  
Gerard, surprisingly, didn't share Frank's worries. Not all of them. He felt like his dad would be way too excited to finally meet his son again to react the way Frank was dreading it. What kind of father would give up spending a nice evening with his son after _years_ of not seeing him just because his partner was a boy? Just because he had obviously pictured Frank having a girlfriend since that was, statistically, more likely? His, Gerard's, family had accepted his sexuality, and they had accepted Frank. In a heartbeat. He honestly couldn't imagine why on earth that wouldn't be the same with Frank's dad.  
  
Still, Frank and Gerard had agreed it would be best if Frank talked to his dad alone first. He'd said he would feel more comfortable like this, so he was able to prepare his father for what he was about to be told. Gerard shared Frank's opinion; despite him being sure Frank's dad would accept his son's sexuality, there was no guarantee he would accept Gerard as his boyfriend. What if Gerard was too feminine, too old, too... weird?  
  
Gerard had tried to push those worries aside since Frank’s nervousness was enough for the both of them, but now, as he was standing in front of the cafe alone, wrapped in one of his warmest coats and still shaking from the cold, those insecurities crept back into his head without his consent. It was getting dark already although it only was 5 pm, the sun taking the little warmth it had provided today completely away.  
  
Frank was sitting at one of the tables in the cafe on his own, anxiously eyeing anybody walking in and frowning when he realized none of them was the person he was waiting for. A reassuring smile rushed over Gerard's face when their eyes met briefly, a gesture telling Frank it had only just turned five and there absolutely was no reason to worry. Frank visibly took a deep breath before returning the smile.  
  
Since Gerard was standing outside of the cafe and the entrance door was basically opposite him, he was the first to spot Frank's dad. He hadn't known what he looked like, obviously, and he couldn't even pinpoint what about the man’s appearance it was that made him instantly recognize him as his boyfriend's father. The man looked around curiously, a light smile on his lips but a deep frown on his forehead, eyes friendly but shy as they darted around the room. He didn't look like Frank a lot, not from this distance, anyway. The only similarities Gerard could spot at once were the dark brown hair and the height; Frank had obviously inherited his midget-like size from his paternal side.  
  
Something in Gerard's face must have told Frank his dad had entered because he quickly spun around, a smile appearing on his face as he jumped to his feet and waved. The same expression spread on his dad's face as he hurried through the cafe to the table Frank was at, his arms opened widely to pull his son into a tight hug. Gerard's heart melted seeing them like that, smiling happily, eyes closed and arms wrapped around each other's bodies. It was endearing to watch, and Gerard kept his eyes on the both men for a little too long before realizing he was probably being creepy and lowered his gaze quickly.  
  
He waited a couple of minutes, now and then looking at Frank and his dad. They sat down after a moment, two of the hugest smiles Gerard had ever seen still on their faces. Something moved inside Gerard seeing his boyfriend like this, and he felt a little guilty. Obviously, his dad meant a lot to him. How had he been so ignorant to not notice that? Well, there wasn’t much he could have done to make him meet his father but he could have at least talked to him. Thank god his dad was here now, even without Gerard’s help.  
  
His dad questioning where Frank’s girlfriend was didn’t take long to occur. Gerard could see Frank’s mood shift as his dad looked at him expectantly, obviously having hoped to be introduced to a nice girl right away. Gerard nervously darted his tongue over his freezing lips, the excitement having helped him to block out the way his body was shaking a little. He suddenly felt extremely anxious he wouldn’t live up to Frank’s dad’s expectations, that he wouldn’t think him good enough for his son, that Gerard would ruin Frank’s evening and his relationship with his dad. He could never forgive himself for that.  
  
Having placed his palms on the desk flatly, Frank slowly talked to his dad. Gerard tried to look away, not wanting to be a bother, but he couldn’t – He just needed to know how his dad would take that piece of information on his son. Now he could understand how Frank had felt being introduced to Gerard’s parents, and he instantly felt horrible for finding his nervousness cute and adorable. This was mere torture. Gerard’s legs trembled as he watched Frank’s delicate lips form the words that would influence his and his dad’s future from afar, trying to tell himself it was only from the temperature but knowing his body was trembling from nerves.  
  
Frank’s dad looked shocked at first. His brows were raised, eyes slightly wider than usual, Gerard’s heart almost stopping from tension. Then his facial expression softened, his lips curling into the previous smile, although it seemed to be a little more hesitant than before, and for a moment he looked just like Frank. Then his eyes started roaming his surroundings as Frank was pointing at the window Gerard was standing behind, feeling his cheeks heat up despite the icy temperature. When Frank’s dad’s eyes landed on Gerard he could only nod in his direction, his arm raising in a half-hearted wave. Frank was also looking at him now, all happy and fidgety, gesticulating for Gerard to come inside eagerly. Again Gerard nodded and forced a smile on his face before he walked to the door to enter the cafe.  
  
A wave of warmth made Gerard sweat instantly as he stepped in the relatively big and crowded room. He quickly opened his coat, not wanting to be all red-faced and disgusting, and went over to the table Frank was sitting at. Four eyes were fixed on him as he carefully made his way through the room, praying he wouldn’t trip or do anything stupid.  
  
“Hey, baby,” Frank greeted him excitedly once Gerard was within reach. He kind of reminded him of a little boy with his hands tucked between the back of his thighs and the seat, legs swinging a little. Gerard suppressed a chuckle recalling this was the man that had made him crawl around with a kitten tail in his ass all day, who he had sucked off and fingered himself for. Quickly he banned these thoughts from his head – not here and now, for fuck’s sake.  
  
“H-Hi,” Gerard answered. He gently shrugged his coat off and put it over the backrest of the chair saved for him before taking a seat. It was a small square table, and since Frank and his dad were sitting across from each other, Gerard could only sit between them. He’d rather have a seat very close to Frank and far away from his dad, at least until he knew the man’s opinion on his son being gay. Like, _behind_ Frank would be a nice place for right now. Or under the table by Frank’s feet.  
  
Gerard felt Frank’s dad looking at him as he slowly sunk onto his chair, making him feel even more self-conscious. He couldn’t blame him, though, he would probably do the same thing.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Gerard,” Frank’s dad said then, offering his hand for Gerard to shake and Gerard felt like the biggest idiot in this universe. He hadn’t even _greeted_ his boyfriend’s dad. Fuck. He must be hating him already.  
  
“I… I’m sorry, sir, that was rude of me.” He clumsily took the man’s hand and shook it. “I didn’t mean to be-”  
  
“Hey, I’m sure it’s fine,” Frank intervened, smiling at his boyfriend calmingly. “You don’t need to be nervous, honey, just be yourself, okay?”  
  
“Sorry,” Gerard whispered. This was a mistake – Frank should have come here on his own. He should have just pretended to have a girlfriend, or at least a _decent_ boyfriend, somebody his dad would accept. Gerard was ruining it.  
  
“Hey, buddy, don’t worry about it!” Frank’s dad laughed. Gerard flinched when he felt his hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture, and he looked up at him hesitantly. This _definitely_ was Frank’s dad. Gerard hadn’t been able to tell from his previous spot by the window, but they had just the same eyes. And just like Frank’s, this man’s eyes were… warm. Friendly. Gerard could tell there also was something else in them, something promising a deep, many-faceted character. He gingerly returned his smile and nodded, barely holding back another apology.  
  
“So,” Frank said after a few seconds, snaking his hand in Gerard’s lap to intertwine their fingers. Gerard looked at him gratefully before Frank continued, his hand warm and comforting on his own. “This is my boyfriend, dad. We’ve only been together for a couple of months but we live together, as you already know and… yeah. He’s special to me. I know this is probably kinda weird for you because I can imagine me liking men is sort of unexpected. I understand if you need time to comprehend all this but please try? This is… important to me.”  
  
Gerard gently squeezed Frank’s hand hearing him practically pour his heart out, hoping his dad wouldn’t shatter it into pieces. He’d seemed nice and understanding but if Frank was phrasing it so carefully, maybe there was more to it.  
  
Mr. Iero nodded thoughtfully before he focused on Gerard again. “Tell me about Frank?” he asked with a small grin. “I’ve made a couple of mistakes when I was younger that cost me not being able to watch my son grow up. So, Gerard, as a person who was able to enjoy his company, tell me… what kind of person did I bring into the world?”  
  
Gerard eyed Frank insecurely before clearing his throat. “Frank is...” he begun, feeling uncomfortable with both Iero’s attention on him, like something big was expected of him. Which, really, it was. Thinking about it, Frank’s dad was expressing his trust with this question, wanting to hear about his son from a complete stranger. Surely, if he thought Gerard was just worthless, he wouldn’t ask his opinion? “Frank is wonderful,” Gerard then said truthfully, a subconscious smile on his lips. “He’s everything I’ve ever wanted. I don’t… I don’t want to sound cheesy, but- Frank is like, the most amazing person I know. He’s so loving and caring, but he also can be strong. He fights for what is important to him, and he’s _never_ afraid to do so. He’s brave, he’s someone I look up to…” Gerard bit his lip, avoiding Frank’s eyes in fear he might have said the wrong things. He felt like he could go on and on for ever, but maybe meeting Frank’s dad for the very first time was not the right moment for reciting his love vows, so he cleared his throat again and bit his lip. “So… thank you, Mr. Iero. For… for bringing him into the world, as you said it. He’s amazing.”  
  
“I love you.” Frank’s voice sounded weirdly thick and a little high-pitched saying those words, and when Gerard finally dared to look at him, Frank’s eyes were wet. Gerard frowned, yet again instantly regretting what he had said because he hadn’t wanted to make Frank _cry_ , holy shit, but when Frank grabbed Gerard by the collar and pulled him into a brief, yet passionate kiss, Gerard figured those were probably tears of joy. He felt his stomach tingle excitedly, momentarily forgetting Frank’s dad was sitting right next to them.  
  
“I love you too,” he replied with an honest smile.  
  
Frank’s dad coughed to draw attention to himself. Gerard felt his cheeks heat up and he felt dumb for kissing Frank in front of him when he had just found out about his son’s sexuality, this was so fucking rude.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir.”  
  
“Get a room, punks,” Frank’s dad said jokingly. “No, but seriously… wow. Sounds like A, Frank is just like his dad, and B, you two are really serious, hm?”  
  
Frank chuckled. “ _You_ wish you were like _me_. But yeah, we… we are. Sorry for throwing you in at the deep end like this. We just didn’t really… have the chance to talk about this earlier, right?”  
  
“I guess you’re right, we didn’t...” Frank’s dad grimaced as if he was in pain. “I’m glad you’ve found somebody you can trust in your life, Frank. Gerard seems like a great guy and you were right, he _is_ gorgeous.”  
  
“ _Dad_ -”  
  
Gerard blushed yet again, giggling insecurely with his eyes on his lap.  
  
“And I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you all those years. I really am.”  
  
Frank sighed. “I know. It’s… it’s not really your fault, you know? And you’re here now. That’s what counts. Oh, and you remembered my birthday!”  
  
“Yeah, and I called you a day too late,” Frank’s dad commented sarcastically. “I bet your mom called you at like, 6 in the morning yesterday.”  
  
Gerard bit back a grin remembering what they’d actually been doing at that time on Frank’s birthday – he certainly didn’t want Frank’s dad to know about _that_.  
  
“Um, something like that,” Frank responded vaguely. “It doesn’t matter when she called. You both cared, that’s what’s important to me.”  
  
Frank’s dad hummed. For a few seconds they sat in silence, Gerard fumbling with Frank’s hand under the table to calm the both of them. “Oh, talking about your birthday,” Mr. Iero then said. “I got you something!”  
  
“Oh, another present?” Frank asked. The suggestive tone made Gerard look up, seeing Frank grin at him and he giggled shyly.  
  
“Yeah. For the both of you,” the man declared proudly. “So, I originally had bought them only for you, Frank, but finding out you have a partner, I quickly made some adjustments. I can still exchange them if you guys wanna go somewhere else, though, so...”  
  
“Come on, what is it?” Frank asked excitedly.  
  
Gerard and him watched Frank’s dad get four longish tickets out of his bag that was next to his chair on the floor. He handed them to Frank, an expectant smile on his lips, although Gerard did briefly see insecurity and hope. Frank’s eyes widened looking at the tickets, his mouth hanging open. “You’ve bought us plane tickets to Washington?” he asked, unbelieving.  
  
“Yeah,” Frank’s dad said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Because… we barely see each other. You don’t even know where I live, and you’re my _son_ , I… anyway, I’d be more than happy to have you guys visit me. I will try to take a day or two off so we can explore the city, have some fun, what do you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended to post this on Sunday but then I was too busy - but I'm just gonna take the opportunity anyway and wish Gerard a belated happy birthday ♥ he's one of the most inspiring people out there and although I probably don't treat him with enough respect writing this fic, I really look up to him. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> There are a couple of ideas for new fics in my head I'd like to write so I might not be able to update every single weekend anymore, but maybe every second. I feel like if I force myself to post a chapter every week, it might become more of a job than a fun hobby and I don't want to stop enjoying writing this - hope you understand! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone :)


	39. Chapter 39

“So, we’re really going to Washington?” Gerard asked with a bashful smile. He still couldn’t believe Frank’s dad had just bought them fucking tickets. That must have been really damn expensive, Gerard probably would have to work for about thirty years to get that much money. Okay, maybe that was exaggerated, but still. It was a lot of money Mr. Iero had spent on the both of them.  
  
Frank only hummed in response, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. Gerard took a moment to appreciate how fucking beautiful he was, a concentrated expression on his face, lips shiny, the - for some reason - incredibly attractive crease between his eyebrows as he focused on what he was writing. After an exhausting day, the both of them were spending the evening writing their sex fantasies on pieces of paper, just as Frank had suggested earlier. They had found a glass jar to collect the pieces of paper in and were now sitting on their bed, jar between them. So Gerard couldn’t really blame Frank for not providing a proper answer, they had talked about the whole Washington thing about a billion times by now, and Frank of course was equally excited. But right now, he probably was occupied with explaining some kind of sex position he’d always wanted to try or something. Gerard just giggled and continued scribbling down what he had wanted to write. He really liked Frank’s idea – there indeed were some things in his head he’d sort of wanted to try, but never got around to ask whether Frank would be into it.  
  
Like the kitten play thing. That had turned out as total success, luckily. Gerard’s ass still felt pleasantly open from wearing his tail, and he _loved_ it. Frank seemed to be even more eager than him to write down as many ideas as possible though, his folded papers already covering the entire ground of the jar, and steadily filling it. There were a few things on Gerard’s mind he was still hesitant about writing down. Although he did trust Frank with his life, he was sort of scared he might take things too far and make him feel like what they had so far was not enough. Which was not the case, hell no.  
  
“These are just… suggestions, right?” he asked timidly, just to make sure he wouldn’t disappoint Frank. “We don’t _have_ to do whatever's written on the paper we draw?”  
  
“’course, baby.” Frank actually looked at Gerard then, all warm-eyed and loving. “Why, you afraid I’ll make you regret agreeing to this?”  
  
Gerard blushed and shook his head furiously. “N-No. No, Frankie, I just… I’m still insecure...”  
  
Frank sighed through his nose and smiled at Gerard patiently. “Gerard Arthur Way, I _love_ you. There's nothing you need to be insecure about. I love you more than anything on this planet. I mean that. I even love how shy you are about most things, it’s adorable.”  
  
“I love you too.” Gerard smiled guiltily and shrugged before finishing what he had started to write, biting his lip as he let it drop into the jar. Hopefully this one piece of paper would be drawn in a couple of months and not any time soon, because despite how excited Gerard was to try what he had written down, he sort of regretted suggesting it already. He’d even saved it until he had nothing else on his mind, so now he was done, smiling as he finally was able to just watch Frank.  
  
“Hey, I never asked you...” Gerard then said, suddenly remembering. “Did you have a nice birthday? Is there anything I can do to make it better next year?”  
  
“Actually… I don’t think you can. Yesterday was perfect. I don’t think I’ve thanked you properly yet, so… thank you. For being who you are.”  
  
Gerard bit his lip, feeling his eyes tear up for some reason. Fuck, why was Frank so fucking adorable today? He carefully put the jar aside and crawled across the bed to wrap his arms around Frank’s neck, not caring he was disabling him from writing, and kissed his lips tenderly. Frank immediately melted into the touch, dropping the pen and hugging Gerard tightly as their lips started to move in sync.  
  
“I’m so glad I know you,” he breathed into Frank’s mouth. His lips were warm, so familiar and unbelievably soft at the same time. Frank hummed in the back of his throat and flickered his tongue across Gerard’s bottom lip, pulling him into his lap. Parting his lips compliantly, Gerard intensified their kiss, happy to finally be able to actually feel Frank properly for the first time today. Kneeling in front of him, begging for approval and to be touched was one thing – Gerard loved feeling like that, loved the way he was so dependent on Frank then, loved to be ordered around and punished and rewarded when he deserved it. But by the end of the day, this is what he needed. Frank’s lips on his, their bodies entangled, hearts beating close to each other’s. Today had been perfect.  
  
Frank’s hands stayed firmly on Gerard’s back, not wandering down to grope his ass. Although Gerard wasn’t exactly opposed to fucking later, this right now was just about the affection, and not about sex. He sighed happily as he pulled back slowly, watching Frank’s eyelids part drowsily and a smile appear on his lips.  
  
“Love you,” he mumbled. He was getting sleepy, and it was the most adorable thing ever.  
“I love you too. Maybe continue this tomorrow?” Gerard suggested joyfully, gesturing towards the papers on the sheets.  
  
“Only have one more anyway,” Frank told him with a smirk. “And then we can snuggle up and sleep?”  
  
“No sex?” Gerard teased, raising a brow.  
  
“Okay, then you spread your pretty legs and we snuggle up after that,” Frank corrected himself with a playful huff. “Still hadn’t had enough after today?”  
  
Gerard shrugged and blew him a kiss wordlessly, simply sitting back on his knees and watching Frank write the last suggestion. He put the paper in the jar carefully and placed the filled object on the nightstand, then shifted so he was facing Gerard. “So, what do you wanna do?”  
  
“Turn the lights off and you’ll find out,” Gerard purred seductively, enjoying the visible shiver that ran down Frank’s spine as he turned around again to do as Gerard had said, grinning from one ear to the other.  
  


**

  
  
It wasn’t until Thursday that Frank and Gerard decided to draw the very first piece of paper. Everyday life had settled back in, the both of them going back to work and being too tired to do anything over than cuddle and the regular sexy stuff in the evening. Gerard had to explain to his boss why he hadn’t called in sick himself, and then why he had been not at work in the first place, despite Gerard knew Frank had already explained it to him the day before. He felt like he was being treated unfairly, but well, it wasn’t like he could do much about it.  
  
On Thursday they both had waited enough though. Gerard was buzzing on the inside to finally get to know what the first thing they’d be doing would be. He wondered what kind of fantasies Frank had he wouldn’t have shared with him before, and maybe thinking about that was a tiny bit scary because Frank clearly was into pain. But well, Gerard trusted him, and it wasn’t like he could deny Frank’s suggestion if he really didn’t like it at all.  
  
So mainly Gerard was excited when the both of them were sitting on the couch that Thursday afternoon. Frank had grabbed the filled jar from their bedroom and dramatically placed it on the small table in front of them, leaving them to just stare at it for a moment. Gerard really felt like something huge was going to happen when really it was a little ridiculous they were taking several minutes for this at all, it would just be some kinky shit, anyway. But then again, their relationship was kind of based on kinky shit. They had fucked way before actually developing feelings for each other, and sex was what had brought them together. Maybe that wasn’t the right way to start a relationship, but well, it had been working extremely well until now, so Gerard sure as hell wasn’t complaining.  
  
“So,” Frank then said, his eyes on Gerard and a smile on his lips. Gerard could tell he was equally excited for this. “Who… picks one?”  
  
“Oh, uh. You can do it,” Gerard offered generously. “I don’t mind.”  
  
Frank grinned. “Alright then. I was actually hoping you would say that.” He leaned forward with a content hum to pick one of the many pieces of paper out of the jaw. Then he unfolded it meaningfully, wiggling his brows as Gerard bit his bottom lip. “Okay. The first thing we will be doing is… Oh. Uh… Have a threesome?”  
  
Gerard felt his chest tighten a bit, blood rushing to his cheeks in shame. Of course _that_ was the one Frank had to draw today. The very first one was what Gerard almost hadn’t even dared to write down because he was scared of Frank’s reaction. This was the one he had put in last, the one he wished he hadn’t put in at all because Frank clearly hated it. Gerard could tell by the way Frank did no longer look eager, he just looked… confused. And maybe a bit hurt. Fuck. “I’m… I’m sorry. Just ignore that. I’m sorry,” he whispered quickly, trying to snap the paper from Frank’s hand to rip it to pieces, hoping that would make the both of them forget. Frank dodged his hand though, pressing the paper to his chest stubbornly.  
  
“You don’t have to be sorry, Gee,” Frank sighed. “Everything’s fine! Just uh, explain, please?”  
  
Gerard slumped his shoulders and nodded, feeling utterly ashamed. Why had he even written that down? “I just… I always sort of wanted that. Like, this doesn’t mean I’m not happy with what you give me. Fuck, that’s not it, Frank, you know that, right? P-Please don’t think you’re not enough, or you-”  
  
“Shh, baby.” Gerard had gotten hysteric without him even realizing, his breathing fast and irregular. Frank scooted closer and pulled him into a tight hug, and Gerard instantly felt himself calm down. His strong hands were soothingly stroking his back, his familiar scent filling Gerard’s lungs as he took a couple of deep breaths and clung to Frank’s shirt. “I know that’s not why you wrote that down. I wasn’t thinking that, I swear. I just wanted you to like, explain how you want it? What your plans are? I’m not opposed, baby, I really want to try that, if I’m honest.”  
  
“Really?” Gerard asked timidly, clutching the fabric of Frank’s shirt tighter.  
  
“Of course, honey. There’s no reason to be upset, okay? Let’s just talk about it?”  
  
Now Gerard felt plainly stupid for losing it like he had. He sniffed, feeling pathetic as he slowly let go of Frank and sat back, unable to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m really… insecure about this. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“You don’t have to-”  
  
“This was supposed to be fun. I’m sorry I ruined that. I...”  
  
“Gerard,” Frank sighed. “If you don’t stop apologizing for something that I’m not even mad at you for, I will bend you over my knee and spank your sweet little ass until you come to your senses again, I swear to god.”  
  
Gerard was sort of taken aback by that, a hot shiver running down his spine as he looked at Frank in shock, then bowing his head submissively. Fuck, Gerard really didn’t know how he did it, but Frank just always found a way to make him feel better, even if this was certainly not the sort of comfort normal couples would provide each other with. Gerard found himself smiling though, and suddenly the whole threesome thing seemed to be… alright.  
  
“That’s a better boy.” Gerard could hear the amusement in Frank’s voice, and when he looked up again, Frank was grinning. “Now give me a kiss so we can talk about our threesome?”  
  
“You sure you want it?” Gerard asked hesitantly but leaned in for a brief kiss. He sighed happily when Frank’s warm lips were on his, the contact reassuring him immediately.  
  
Frank nodded. “Totally. I’d just like to know how you were imagining it, baby. Do you want it to be… you know, with someone as submissive as you are, or someone dominant as me? Or do you want it to be like, normal sex, where we all pleasure each other without any dom/sub stuff?”  
  
“I definitely want it to be with you being the dominant,” Gerard said slowly. “If you… if you’re up for that, of course. And I was thinking to have someone who’s also dominant, but who still has to submit to what you say? Like, I have to listen to the both of you, but you’re still the uh, _super_ dominant. Kinda. You know?”  
  
“Pretty sure that’s not the technical term for it,” Frank told him with a chuckle. “Would you also want me to fuck that other person?”  
  
“No,” Gerard said quickly. “I mean… Maybe. If you want. You can touch his cock and everything. But if he’s a dom, wouldn’t you both be more likely to… fuck me?”  
  
“So basically, what you’re trying to say is you wanna get fucked by two guys at the same time.”  
  
Gerard blushed once again, having to actually force himself to refrain from apologizing. “I… if you’re okay with it. This is just a suggestion, I don’t mean to make you do things you don’t want to do. We can also have another sub in it. Whatever you want, I don’t mind, Frank.”  
  
“How about this...” Frank raised his brows and sat forward a little, his eyes wide and thrilled. “We have a threesome. The third person's another guy who you will also have to obey but the both of you will have to listen to what I say, just as you suggested. And if things go well and we both like it, we have… another one. With another submissive, and the both of you can be my little sluts. How does that sound, sweetheart?”  
  
Gerard almost moaned at the sound of that. Man, he really had expected Frank to be hurt, or irritated, or he could have just broken up with him in the worst case, but Frank seemed to be into it. And he’d just suggested something Gerard also was totally in for. He’d also been thinking about having a three-way with another sub by his side, but the thought of having two guys dominate him was more appealing to him. So, thinking he’d have to choose one option, Gerard had settled for that. But here Frank was, encouraging him and asking if he would be willing to fulfill one of his biggest sex fantasies. God, how did Gerard even deserve to have Frank in his life?  
  
“I love you,” he merely whispered, smirking widely. “Are you sure you’re real? You’re fucking perfect.”  
  
Frank chuckled at that, kissing Gerard softly. “I love you too. You’re the fucking sweetest.”  
  
Gerard grinned and interlaced their fingers, happy it had turned out this way. “So...” he said then. “How do you… have a threesome? Like, where do you get the third person from?”  
  
“Well, we _could_ ask Reeve or Carlie.”  
  
“Seriously?” Gerard gasped.  
  
“Yeah. We don’t have to, obviously, but just look at those two pervs listening to us fuck every day. Plus, I’m pretty sure Reeve suggested something like that a while back, anyway, so...”  
  
“But I’m not into girls,” Gerard muttered, a frown on his face. “Not at all. And I don’t think I’d be comfortable doing anything with them. Not with anybody I like, _know in person_ , that’s just...”  
  
Frank raised his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay, I was just suggesting it. We can just get a male escort.”  
  
“Do you know how to do that?” Gerard frowned, making Frank grin guiltily.  
  
“Kinda? I mean, I’ve done it before. Not for a threesome, though, just… There were days I was lonely, okay?”  
  
Gerard giggled at that. “Hey, I’m not judging you. I’m glad you have some experience.”  
  
“What I would do would take a couple of days, though. So maybe let’s have our threesome… this Saturday after I take you out?”  
  
“You’re taking me out?” Gerard beamed, clapping his hands excitedly.  
  
Frank nodded proudly. “Yep, just decided that. We go on dates way too rarely, and I think a nice dinner would be good before you get fucked senseless, don’t you think?”  
  
“I agree,” Gerard said with a chuckle, squirming a little. “I like that. Thank you, Frankie.”  
  
“You’re welcome, doll. So, do you wanna… hire the escort now?”  
  
Gerard’s eyes widened in surprise. “Can we do that?”  
  
“If you get my laptop, I don’t see what’s stopping us.”  
  
Gerard jumped to his feet happily, eager to get started. Luckily, Frank seemed to be just as eager, which surprised Gerard to no end. He wasn’t going to complain, though.  
  
He hurried into the office, trying not to stare too longingly at the curtains and think about what was behind them, grabbed Frank’s computer that was on his desk, and then sprinted back into the living room. Frank was still in the same position as he had left him, smiling as Gerard approached.  
  
“So, what you do to get an escort you won’t regret hiring,” Frank started as his computer booted and Gerard sat down on the couch next to him, hand on Frank’s shoulder and leaning over so he could see what was happening on the screen. “Is make sure they’re what you want. I’m sure every escort has their qualities but we want one who’s into dom/sub, right? So that’s what we will have to keep in mind.”  
  
“And where can we find an escort who’s into dominating people?” Gerard asked curiously. He watched Frank open a new tab and type in some kind of web address he’d never heard of before.  
  
“There’s this website where you can just choose an escort. It gives you references and shit, so you won’t be disappointed. Last times I tried it, I was pretty satisfied.”  
  
“Wait, so you can just choose a person like… some object you order online? Isn’t that pretty cruel?” Gerard asked, frowning as Frank typed in that their escort should live in Jersey.  
  
Frank looked at him in surprise. “Oh, no. You do have to call their agency and arrange a date, the usual stuff. This website just gives you like an overview of reliable escorts. But yeah, the whole principle of prostitution is kinda cruel, don’t you think?”  
  
“Y-Yeah. Well. Those are guys and girls who chose to have sex for money. And they’re probably getting lots of money, right?”  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Frank agreed. “That won’t be cheap.”  
  
Gerard suddenly realized they hadn’t talked about the money before, blushing against Frank’s shoulder. “I’ll… I’ll pay for the guy, of course,” he said quickly. “My idea, my money.”  
  
“Baby, we’re talking about over 500 dollars per hour here. I’m not saying you’re not capable of paying so much, but let me take that, okay? I have my dad supporting me financially so you don’t even have to feel bad for letting me pay.”  
  
“Fuck, that’s… a lot. I’m sorry, I should have thought about the price before. I-”  
  
“What did I say about apologizing when I’m not mad at you?” Frank teased, turning his head to kiss Gerard’s cheek. “It’s fine, really.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Shush. Busy yourself with helping me choose what lucky son of a bitch gets to fuck your sweet ass, alright?” Frank started scrolling through a list of suggestions. Gerard merely watched him, trying his best to ignore the guilt making him feel nauseous. God, he really should have planned this before even bringing it up. Maybe he could have found a cheaper prostitute who would’ve been willing to have a threesome, or just anyone that wouldn’t cost Frank over _500_ bucks. Per hour. Fuck.  
  
“Okay, this guy has lots of reviews. Let’s check him out,” Frank decided after a couple of minutes. “So apparently, he’s 23, has blonde hair and is 6 ft 1. And here, further down, it says he’s into… hah, _not averse to exchanging power during sex, submissive or dominant._ He could be the one.”  
  
“I don’t know...” Gerard hesitated, not wanting to upset Frank. “Can we see… like a picture of him? This is so impersonal. Also, I don’t think somebody who’s into dominating _and_ submitting to people is really that much into it? Like, he probably just put it there for the money. He might not be actually passionate about it.”  
  
Frank hummed. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s look at him first, though. There are no pictures on this website but here is a link that takes you to the escort’s website, and there should be a photo of him… yeah. Okay, that’s him, I guess.”  
  
A couple of shots of a definitely not unattractive man showed up by a short bio on the website that opened next. He was muscular and the photos portrayed him in various sexy positions, some that made the results of Gerard’s photo shoot look like crap. In Gerard’s view, anyway. He looked good, he really did, but Gerard just couldn’t picture himself having sex with that guy. Maybe it was because he looked… too perfect. Like he was some kind of doll, and like what he would do to him in bed would feel just as artificial and wrong. So he probably wasn’t the best choice.  
  
“Um,” Gerard said, not wanting to disappoint Frank in case he was into the guy. He would totally have sex with him if that was what Frank wanted.  
  
“I don’t like him,” Frank stated.  
  
Gerard exhaled loudly. “God, me neither. Thank fuck.”  
  
They continued scrolling through the suggested escorts that lived in New Jersey, now and then clicking on some reviews or websites to get some information on the different guys, but none was the way Gerard had pictured it. Not that there was one special type of guy he definitely wanted to have, it just was that every single one seemed to be some kind of movie star with perfect skin and perfect hair and a perfect body. Gerard just wanted to have someone natural.  
  
Luckily Frank seemed to agree. Gerard was getting frustrated after a while – they could have spent this time fucking having kinky sex if Frank had just picked any other piece of paper. But instead they were trapped looking at some models, and it just made Gerard feel uneasy.  
  
Just when he was about to give up, Frank shifted a little as he straightened his back. Gerard opened his eyes that had shut on their own accord a couple of minutes ago, sensing something – or someone – had caught Frank’s attention.  
  
“He looks nice,” Frank commented, and Gerard had to agree. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a picture of a pretty decent looking brunet that looked like he was in his mid-twenties. His hair was pretty long, the disheveled curls almost reaching his broad shoulders, and a three-day stubble adorned his face. The shots he had on his websites were just… _normal_. A photo of him just smiling into a camera, and one in a standing position wearing regular, even if very tight, clothes. They were nothing like the men who had their photos taken basically while having sex, showing off as many skin and muscles as they could in each photo.  
  
“What’s his name?” Gerard asked. He certainly liked him.  
  
“Um… Adam, it says here,” Frank read. “He’s 27. 6 ft tall. And wow, his dick is pretty long, too.”  
  
“Is there anything about him dominating people?”  
  
Frank hummed. “Let’s see… Yeah. _Dominance Play is one of the most interesting things when having sex for Adam. Given that arrangements were made beforehand, Adam will not hesitate to make you bow._ Well, not the way I would have put it, but...”  
  
“He sounds pretty awesome,” Gerard uttered. “Should we… call him?”  
  
Frank nodded slowly, looking at Gerard. “If you want? I mean, I like him, but I won’t be the one with his dick in my ass. If you’re absolutely sure, I’ll call him.”  
  
“I’m sure,” Gerard affirmed. He was grinning now, feeling anticipation run through his body, because fuck, Adam was pretty hot. And having him _and_ Frank take him… damn. He hadn’t really allowed himself to actually look forward to their threesome until now, too scared it wouldn’t work out or Frank would change his mind, but looking at Adam’s handsome face now, he couldn’t help the excitement making him all fidgety and happy. “Please call him, Frankie.”  
  
“Okay, honey.” Frank chuckled and placed his computer on the table before getting his phone out of his pocket, reading the given phone number from the screen and typing it in. “It says he’s self-employed, so he’ll probably answer the phone himself.”  
  
“Oh. Is that… good?”  
  
“I guess. I mean, even if he’s into dominating people, he still might be opposed to having a threesome, you know? We have to talk about that, so I guess it’d be good to talk to him in person.”  
  
“Right.” Gerard nodded, remembering that there still was the possibility Adam wouldn’t agree. So he forced the excitement down again and watched Frank smile at him reassuringly as he guided the phone to his ear, the both of them waiting for Adam to pick up.  
  
The next few minutes, Gerard watched Frank talk to Adam, who was extremely friendly by the looks of it. First Frank had to give some of his personal information for security reasons, but once they’d started actually talking to each other, Frank kept grinning, chuckling at things the other man must have said, and Gerard felt like it was going pretty well.  
  
“Okay, hold on a sec,” Frank then said. He covered the microphone of his mobile with his hand and turned to Gerard. “Hey, baby, he asked why you don’t join us talking? We could arrange things better like that.”  
  
“Oh.” Gerard blushed but nodded, feeling self-conscious. “Is he… nice?”  
  
Frank nodded. “He sounds perfect! I’m sure you’ll love him. Okay so... Right, Adam? You’re on speaker now.”  
  
Adam’s voice was deep, suiting his appearance perfectly. Over the next ten minutes, Gerard got to know a pretty decent guy who seemed to be into their idea. He did ask for a higher payment, though, saying his usual 600 wouldn’t quite cover sleeping with two guys _and_ also playing the dominant. Gerard found that a bit rude, but Frank’s face stayed calm and he nodded understandingly, so maybe that was just a normal thing.  
  
Either way, Adam agreed. He was free on Saturday too, so they arranged to meet at Frank and Gerard’s apartment at 9. When Frank hung up, the both of them were grinning, and Gerard couldn’t resist to hug Frank happily.  
  
“God, I can’t believe we’re doing this, holy shit!” Gerard giggled, kissing Frank’s lips, cheeks and neck. “You’re the best, Frankie.”  
  
Frank only chuckled in response, his breath hitching when Gerard’s lips trailed further down his clothed chest and over his stomach, his hands simultaneously rubbing over his thighs. “What are you doing, baby boy?” he asked playfully.  
  
“Thanking you.” Gerard grinned at him and licked his lips meaningfully before unzipping Frank’s pants and getting his dick out. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, so this is chapter 40. I'd never expected this fic to become this long (have you guys noticed it's on the first page of all mcr fics when you sort them by word count, what the fuck!) Thanks to anyone who's been sticking with me and read all 40 chapters, that's so crazy. 
> 
> This little speech doesn't mean this fic is coming to an end, by the way, I just feel sort of overwhelmed how huge it's become over the last 310 days that I've been working on it. Thank you for over 23,000 hits, currently 871 Kudos and 874 comments, and all the support in general. This fic's become a weirdly big part of my life and I feel so grateful to you guys. So thank you ♥
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Comments are appreciated, as always :)

In the end, they didn’t go out for dinner. Frank would have wanted to, but Gerard had seemed incredibly fidgety and generally uneasy the entire afternoon, and even when they had gotten ready to leave. Finally Gerard had admitted he was a little too nervous about the whole threesome thing, so he didn’t have that much of an appetite, and he’d rather just spent the time until Adam came around with Frank alone.  
  
Looking back, Frank was glad they had stayed at home and cuddled for three hours instead of sitting in a crowded restaurant with basically zero privacy. Gerard was so needy for kisses, hugs, and other signs of affection, it was one of the most adorable things Frank had ever experienced. So they had just watched a movie, bodies entangled, smiles on their faces.  
  
Honestly, Frank had been kind of shocked when he’d come to find out his boyfriend wanted a threesome. Not because he was jealous or had any concerns he wasn’t satisfying Gerard anymore – he could hear Gerard moan, beg and scream because of him whenever he wanted, so he knew their sex life was far from being boring – but just because he had never expected Gerard could want something like that. _Gerard_. Who blushed at the pettiest things, who avoided all kinds of conversation to an extent where it was probably unhealthy. Sure, he was kind of a cock hungry slut, Frank had come to learn that much, but still. It had been a surprise, to say the least.  
  
The good thing was that Frank wasn’t jealous at all. He’d kind of feared he would be, knowing Gerard would kiss another man and get fucked by him, all that shit, but the fact that Frank would be present the entire time just made it alright. Oh, and Frank was the one paying Adam. That also helped him overcome any hints of jealousy very quickly.  
  
On a more negative side, Frank was kind of nervous, too. Not as nervous as Gerard, he wasn’t constantly chewing on his lips or staring at the clock reverently like it was a bomb or something. But he’d never had to share Gerard before, and although he really wasn’t _jealous_ , he was a little scared he’d get a little… hot-tempered if Adam touched Gerard a way Gerard didn’t like it. Or in a way Frank didn’t like it.  
  
Frank wanted Adam to be rough, Gerard and he both did, Frank just hoped they would get a chance to just talk things through before they’d start. He didn’t know how Adam usually did this and he was far from wanting to be the annoyingly concerned boyfriend. He’d probably just have to… wait. See what kind of person Adam was. See what the whole thing would be like. Yeah, he’d just have to be patient and open-minded tonight.  
  
It was only 8.48 pm, so twelve minutes before their arranged time, when their doorbell rang. It wasn’t a big deal since Frank had already prepared everything in advance – their bedroom (and also their punishment room) were cleaned, and the money was on one of their end tables for Adam to see when he’d enter. Gerard flinched at the noise, grabbing Frank’s hand automatically.  
  
“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” Frank asked before kissing his cheek tenderly. “We don’t have to go through with this, you know that, right? If you’ve changed your mind, I can just tell Adam we decided to cancel it.”  
  
Gerard shook his head quickly. “No, please don’t. I’m good, just… excited.”  
  
“You look like you’re gonna have a heart attack.” Okay, it wasn’t _that_ bad, but Frank just wanted to be completely sure Gerard wanted this.  
  
“It’s like… fuck, I don’t know. Kind of like meeting a celebrity, I guess? I’ve wanted to do this for so long, and now I can’t really believe we’re about to actually do this. Does that make sense? Probably not, but-”  
  
“Hey, I know what you mean.” Frank kissed him again, on his lips this time, making Gerard smile gingerly. “Just relax, okay? You’ll be fine. We both will. Just be your adorable self. Or your slutty self, depending on how rough you want us to go, okay?”  
  
Gerard’s smile widened at that until he was grinning. “Just you saying this makes me hard, fuck.”  
  
“Tonight’s gonna be great,” Frank promised as the doorbell rang again, so he got up from the couch. “He’s pretty early, but I better let him in, huh?”  
  
“Y-Yeah. And… Frankie?”  
  
Frank turned around again. “Yes, baby?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Gee. You’re the sweetest, most precious human being on this planet.”  
  
Gerard giggled and Frank strode into their hallway to answer the door, not wanting to keep Adam wait even longer.  
  
But when he opened the door, it wasn’t Adam standing there. It wasn’t even a guy.  
  
It was Reeve.  
  
Frank groaned when she grinned at him, rolling his eyes a bit at the stupid excited wave she did. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“You could at least pretend to be happy to see me,” Reeve told him with a mildly brutal smack to the arm. “I just wanted to see how you guys were doing!”  
  
“Fine, come in, you leech.” Frank took a step back to let a happily humming Reeve into their apartment. He wasn’t actually annoyed, of course, he’d just sort of been semi-hard already and had expected to be welcoming an attractive male escort instead of his persistent neighbor.  
  
They should have expected her to pay them a visit before Adam came over, though. Because they had told her and Carlie about the upcoming threesome after the women had invited Frank and Gerard to spend this Saturday night with them. Reeve had gotten all excited and nosy as to who the third guy was, and wished them good luck and all that jazz, so Frank actually had been kind of naive for not expecting her to check on them tonight.  
  
Trying not to be disappointed, he closed the door with a sigh and followed Reeve into the living room where she was already talking to Gerard, telling him how _"smoking hot"_ he looked with the eyeliner he'd applied earlier.  
  
“Fuck, you’re giving this Adam guy 1,400 dollars?” Reeve gasped, having found and immediately explored the envelope by the living room door. “What is he, some kind of porn star you guys are into? I thought he was just a prostitute.”  
  
“He’s an escort, Reeve,” Frank told her. “There’s a difference. And yeah… because our request is kind of, uh, special, he wants 700 bucks instead of 600. Per hour. Times two is 1,400…”  
  
“Jesus Christ, Frank, you know how long I’d have to work for this?” Reeve said exasperatedly, but Frank could tell she wasn’t actually serious. An amused smile played around the corners of her mouth as she carefully put the envelope back. “So, how _are_ you guys doing? Insecure? Energetic? Relaxed? Horny?”  
  
“A mixture of all those things, I guess,” Gerard told her with a shy smile. “Relaxed not so much, though. I’m just kinda… nervous. Excited, but nervous.”  
  
Reeve nodded understandingly. “Yeah, I’d probably feel the same way. But well, I wouldn’t know since Carlie and I _don’t_ have over a thousand bucks lying around for stuff like this. Fucking hell, you guys are crazy.”  
  
“Sorry,” Gerard apologized, biting his lip. “I didn’t...”  
  
“I’m joking! I’m happy for you guys. You could at least do me and my not so rich girlfriend a favor and let us have a piece of your experience, though.”  
  
“Like what, set up cameras?” Frank joked.  
  
Carlie snickered but shook her head. “Nah. I mean, that would be great, but… we’re not _that_ pervy. Just uh... do what you always do, Gerard, will you?”  
  
Gerard’s eyes went wide and he blushed, looking away quickly.  
  
“You’re impossible,” Frank stated half-seriously, shaking his head. “You...”  
  
It was that moment when someone rung at their door again. Everybody’s eyes wandered to the clock on the wall, and Frank saw it was only a few minutes before 9. This _had_ to be Adam.  
  
“Alright, time for me to go,” Reeve giggled, aiming for the door. “See you later, Gee! Have fun!”  
  
“Thanks, Reeve.”  
  
Frank looked at Gerard in concern briefly, silently asking him whether he was okay. Only after Gerard gave him a reassuring smile, Frank turned around and went after Reeve to let her out and Adam in.  
  
When Frank arrived in the hallway, Reeve was already opening the door.  
  
“Uh, hello?” he heard a voice he vaguely recognized as Adam’s. It had to be his, anyway, but it sounded so much friendlier than it had over phone. But apart from his deep, pleasant tone, he mainly just sounded confused. “I… I was kinda supposed to meet two guys here, they gave me this address…?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, you’ve come to the right place. No worries, I don’t live here,” Reeve explained amusedly. “I’m Reeve.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Adam responded, still sounding a bit bewildered. “But I thought-”  
  
Frank hurried towards the door and opened it a little wider so Adam and he could look at each other without Frank having to lurk over Reeve’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m Frank,” he said quickly, shaking Adam’s hand and smiling a little at the relief visible on his face. “I’m the one who called you. Please come in?”  
  
“Alright, have fun, guys!” Reeve laughed. Frank let Adam enter and grinned back at Reeve stupidly before she closed the door behind her, leaving the two men alone.  
  
Frank felt a little awkward having to look up at Adam. That guy was huge, god, he had to be at least six inches taller than Frank. Which made him feel a little insecure about this for a second, but well, he was used to being small, and as long as Gerard still loved and accepted him for who he was, he didn’t mind.  
  
“Right,” he then said. “Uh, so. My boyfriend’s in the living room. I was thinking we could… talk about it all before we actually start? Like, make rules, arrange a safeword, stuff like that.”  
  
Adam nodded quickly. “Oh, absolutely. I always do that before starting anything dom/sub related, I don’t want you guys suing my ass,” he laughed.  
  
“I can understand that,” Frank agreed with a grin. “Alright, follow me?”  
  
The moment Adam and Frank entered the living room, Gerard jumped to his feet. He was trembling a little, his face pink and his lip caught between his front teeth.  
  
“Gee, this is Adam. Adam – Gerard.”  
  
“Hey,” Adam said with a lazy smirk.  
  
“H-Hello, sir,” Gerard mumbled, and for a second it looked like he was going to drop to his knees right then it there. Frank smiled seeing him in this submissive mindset already.  
  
“Oh, uh, just Adam is fine. For now, anyway,” the escort clarified with a grin, making Gerard blush a darker shade of pink. They shook hands, Gerard visibly with lots of respect towards Adam.  
  
“Let’s sit down first, babe,” Frank suggested. “We need to talk first, is that okay?”  
  
Gerard nodded quickly. “Oh, yeah. Totally.”  
  
They all had a seat on the sofa, Frank and Gerard sitting a little closer to each other than necessary. Adam didn’t seem to mind, though, as he just started asking about their experiences, preferences and wishes. He was weirdly professional about it, which, actually probably wasn’t bad. It told Frank not only that Adam knew what he was doing, but also gave him a feeling of security and trust towards him since it meant Adam knew that this was just a job, and that Gerard was _Frank’s_. And Frank’s only.  
  
A couple of minutes later, all things seemed to be settled. Frank had clarified he would be the one who called the shots but Adam could order Gerard around as well. He was allowed to kiss him, touch him and fuck both of his holes, but also hurt him and make him beg, so basically do everything Frank would usually do as well. Their safeword for the session was _Jersey_ just because that was where all of them were from. During the entire two hours ahead of them, Gerard was to address Adam as _sir_ and Frank as _Master,_ so he wouldn’t forget who his _real_ dom in all this was.  
  
Perhaps it was because Adam talked about their threesome almost business-likely, or maybe Frank just generally liked the guy, but by the end of their conversation, he’d decided to let Adam take more control than he’d originally intended to. He deserved it, kind of.  
  
Starting the whole thing was a little awkward, though. Adam let out a slow breath once all arrangements were made, and Gerard, who had been silent almost the entire time, clung to Frank’s arm with one hand, whereas his other started fumbling with the couch nervously.  
  
“Okay. Gerard,” Frank said, his voice cutting the silence. He felt Gerard tense up and heard his breath hitch as he lowered his head. “I want you to stand up. Go to the punishment room and put on your collar. You will take the rest of your clothes off. Then pick out three toys. Place them on the floor, then kneel by them and wait for us. You got it?”  
  
Gerard nodded slowly. “Y-Yeah. Yes, Master, I mean.”  
  
Frank hummed in approval and waited for Gerard to get up, smacking his still dressed ass when he walked past him. Gerard squeaked in surprise but then hurried to follow Frank’s orders.  
  
Adam watched him leave with a smirk on his lips, his eyes clearly on Gerard’s ass. “I gotta say...” he said to Frank, leaning back a bit. “I don’t get these kinda job offers that often, you know. Most guys are more into dominating than getting dominated, and the ones that _do_ want me the way I like it are mostly just inexperienced or plainly boring… you guys seem, uh, interesting though. Plus you’re both kinda hot.”  
  
Frank grinned at him. “Well, thanks. So are you, by the way, but fuck, can we just take the moment to talk about how fucking gorgeous Gee is? I never really get to talk about that, he’s way too modest to accept a simple ‘ _You look pretty today_ ’. He’s adorable.”  
  
“He is! Seriously, though. He’s fucking sweet. Like, the whole time we talked he kinda just sat there and clung to you, watching you. You’ve probably been together for years and years, right? Looks like you can’t even function without each other. And the fact that you trust each other enough to, you know, do stuff like this?”  
  
“Actually it’s been a couple of months,” Frank admitted gingerly. “We just… yeah. I love him a lot.”  
  
“Man, that’s cute. And you’re really fine with me fucking him and everything? I’ve had that situation before, the couple was extremely sure they were ready, but as soon as I was naked – wham. They still paid me and apologized and shit but they just couldn’t go through with it.”  
  
Frank shrugged it off. “Yeah, I think so. Actually, Gee’s been wanting this for a while, and I want to show him what it’s like to have two doms. He likes pain, he really does. Just… just go for it, alright? I don’t think you have to hold back a lot. I mean, of course be careful, and listen to what he says, please, he’s… he sometimes is too shy to voice his concerns in front of strangers so you also have to watch his body language. Okay? I don’t want him _actually_ hurt. I love him.”  
  
“You got it, Frank. I’ve done this more times than I’d like to admit, and I can promise I’ll take good care of him.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“And if I do anything you don’t like, tell me, alright? I won’t be mad or anything,” he told him with a gentle smile.  
  
Frank nodded. He was extremely happy they had chosen Adam, that dude was just so cool. Finally Frank had found someone to not only fuck Gerard and make him beg for his orgasms, Adam also clearly appreciated Gerard as a person, which he deserved. Because Gerard just was an amazing person, and an adorable, absolutely pretty one. Fuck, Frank so wasn’t ready to dominate him in the mindset he was in right now, he felt more like cuddling the hell out of Gerard if he was honest.  
  
“Hey, I think you two should get to know each other first. Gerard’s going to pick three toys, do you think you can just use them on him for a bit? Make him relax, so he gets a feeling for you. We’ll be in the punishment room, so-”  
  
“Oh yeah, what the fuck is that, anyway?” Adam interrupted him, grinning. “I heard you say that before but I wasn’t going to interrupt since you were giving an order.”  
  
Frank chuckled. “Oh, right. Sorry, I should’ve explained that. Uh, it’s basically a small room Gee and I have where I can tie him up, and there’s a bunch of toys and shit. It’s not really a _punishment_ room because well, Gerard loves getting whipped and hurt in general, but yeah… you’ll see.”  
  
“Man, that’s fucking cool. Can’t wait to see that!” he said, looking actually excited.  
  
“Yeah, let’s just wait a few more minutes to make sure he’s anticipating our arrival,” Frank suggested. “Anyway… Gerard will be tied up and unable to move, so feel free to do whatever you want to him. I can guarantee he’ll like almost anything.”  
  
When Frank and Adam entered the room some minutes later, Gerard was kneeling on the floor just as Frank had told him to. He’d chosen one of their floggers, a vibrating dildo and a black blindfold, all toys displayed a couple of feet in front of him, eyes cast down, hands behind his back. He was naked, too, and Frank saw a dark blush on his usually so pale face, so he clearly was ashamed. Yet he didn’t make attempts to cover himself, didn’t even tremble anymore, and just concentrated on looking at the floor.  
  
“Good boy,” Frank praised him, stepping forward and yanking his sub’s head up by grabbing his hair. Gerard emitted a quiet hiss as his neck arched and he was forced to look at Frank, who kissed him hungrily a moment later. He felt the tension leave Gerard’s body when he melted into the touch of their lips, moaning and mewling softly in the back of his throat as he let Frank explore his mouth with his eager tongue. “You’re so damn hot, baby, fucking look at you. Such a perfect little whore.”  
  
“Th-Thank you, Master,” Gerard croaked, and groaned when Frank kissed him again.  
  
Frank saw Adam step closer out of the corner of his eye, a smile ghosting over his lips as he pulled back, leaving Gerard aching for more. He not so subtly pushed his head towards Adam who was leaning down, a hand delicately placed on Gerard’s cheek. Frank bit his lip as he watched Adam kiss Gerard. It was kind of weird but mostly just… hot. He inwardly groaned in relief that he didn’t want to rip Adam’s head off because until now, he hadn’t been _completely_ sure.  
  
Gerard was hesitant at first but quickly grew more wanton. He moaned feeling Adam’s tongue on his bottom lip, and Frank saw his arms twitch a little behind his back as if he was dying to touch him. Being a good slut, he knew not to, though.  
  
The kiss didn’t last very long but left Gerard gasping. Adam smirked when he pulled back, slapping Gerard’s face almost tenderly before he turned to Frank. “Your sub’s a good kisser,” he commented as if Gerard wasn’t right before them. “I wonder what else he can do with his mouth.”  
  
“Oh, trust me,” Frank grinned. “That mouth is fucking heaven around your dick. Why don’t you show Adam, Gerard?”  
  
Gerard whimpered and nodded. He subconsciously licked his lips as he watched Adam open his pants, shifting on his knees a little so he was closer. He gasped when Adam got his cock out, because yeah, it was just as big as his website had said. Frank didn’t want to make direct comparisons here, but he guessed Adam might even be bigger than he was, and that said something.  
  
Adam skillfully fished a condom out of his back pocket, opened it with his teeth and rolled it over. Gerard then wordlessly opened his mouth, straightening his body, and then Adam pushed his tip past his parted lips.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Frank heard himself whisper at the sight in front of him. He knew Gerard looked absolutely stunning giving head, but seeing it from this perspective was… something else. His eyes fluttered shut slowly as he took more of Adam until about half of his dick had disappeared in his mouth. Gerard didn’t look uncomfortable as one could have expected, he looked fucking overjoyed, and grateful, letting Adam push in as deep as he wanted without protest. Not even registering what he was doing, Frank realized he had started palming himself through his pants as he watched Adam set a slow pace fucking Gerard’s mouth, testing out Gerard’s limits and what he was capable of taking, one hand gripping his hair firmly.  
  
Suddenly Adam’s other hand was on Frank’s stomach. He toyed with the hem of his shirt a bit and his touch actually felt really skilled and nice, so Frank sure as fuck wasn’t going to argue when his hand wandered lower. A second later, Adam was undoing the zipper of Frank’s pants without even so much as taking his eyes of Gerard’s pretty face. Frank secretly admired him a bit; whenever Gerard sucked _him_ off, he sure as hell wasn’t able to even think straight, and here Adam was getting Frank’s cock out as if it was what he had been doing his entire life.  
  
Which, well. He had not done his entire life, probably, but a couple of years for sure. This was his job, for fuck’s sake. Frank felt a little stupid for even thinking about this.  
  
He moaned when Adam’s hand slipped past the waistband of Frank’s boxers and he wrapped his strong fingers around his erection, jerking him in the same rhythm he was thrusting into Gerard’s mouth. The noise made Gerard open his eyes, and Frank physically shuddered at the lust he saw in them. Expanded pupils clouded with lust, yet so very awake, rested on Frank for what felt like an eternity. Gerard was _loving_ this, Frank could tell.  
  
Pushing into him one final time and making Gerard choke, Adam pulled him off with an obscene noise. He gave Gerard a second to breathe before he pressed his face into Frank’s half-clothed crotch, the sensation of rutting against him sending shivers down Frank’s spine.  
  
“Suck your Master, little slut,” Adam ordered as he all but yanked Frank’s pants down. The next second, Gerard’s hot mouth was surrounding the head of Frank’s dick, and he was too blown away to get irritated that Adam had taken maybe a tad too much control.  
  
Gerard liked getting ordered around, and he got to his task with so much eagerness that after a few seconds, Frank even felt grateful Adam had given him the instruction. He turned his upper body a little and grabbed Adam by the front of his shirt, kissing him hungrily as Gerard sucked his dick like a fucking porn star, using all the little tricks with his tongue and lips Frank loved so much.  
  
Kissing Adam was kind of odd at first. His lips felt so different to what Frank was used to, and the stubble on his face was sort of unsettling. He liked it though, it took Frank a couple of seconds to get used to it, but once is body had accepted the sensation of feeling two mouths working on his body, he realized Adam was a really good kisser. Unlike when he had kissed Gerard, Adam let Frank take control after a short battle for dominance. Frank raked one hand through Gerard’s hair, setting a rhythm, and his other one stroked up and down Adam’s chest, feeling muscles under his shirt.  
  
Frank pulled back after a few minutes, groaning and closing his eyes when Gerard’s tongue dug into his underside perfectly, a curse slipping from his lips.  
  
“Fuck, Gerard. Give me your hand,” he demanded.  
  
Both of Gerard’s arms shot up from behind his back immediately, his eyes confused but willing to obey. Frank smiled and encircled Gerard’s wrist with his fingers to guide it towards Adam’s neglected dick, making his boyfriend jerk Adam off at the same time he was sucking Frank.  
  
“Make yourself useful,” he muttered.  
  
Adam grunted appreciatively and thrust his hips forward when Gerard started moving his fist up and down his length. Frank placed Gerard’s other hand on his own hip so he could support himself and suck him off having a little more control over what he was doing.  
  
Frank closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and just enjoyed the feeling of Gerard tonguing at his dick and hearing his soft moans and dirty slurping noises, knowing the submissive one was enjoying this maybe even more than Frank was since this was one of his biggest fantasies. Tonight was definitely one of the hottest experiences of Frank’s entire life too though, and they hadn’t even started.  
  
After a few minutes, Frank pulled Gerard off his cock and made him suck Adam again, Gerard’s fist now working on Frank’s dick. Frank placed a hand on Gerard’s shoulder to stroke him reassuringly. Gerard looked like he was having the time of his life, face concentrated and blissful as hell, his lips shiny with saliva and pre-cum, and his chin wet from both fluids dripping out of the corners of Gerard’s mouth. His hair was a mess already, as was his eyeliner. He looked sinful, yet fucking beautiful.  
  
Adam looked at Frank questioningly, silently asking him to make use of the toys on the floor. Frank nodded, he’d almost forgotten why they were in the punishment room in the first place, but thinking about it now, he was dying to get Gerard tied up and let the real fun begin. He nodded at Adam, who abruptly shoved Gerard off his dick, making him gasp and whine at the loss. His eyes were begging for more, lips still parted slightly, breathing labored.  
  
“Get up,” Frank commanded, smirking when Gerard hurried to his feet. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs from one of the drawers and restricted Gerard’s hands in front of his chest, then dragged him towards the chain hanging from the ceiling. Gerard let him attach the handcuffs to the hook willingly, even bit his lip as if to suppress a hungry moan.  
  
Once Gerard was positioned in the center of the room with his arms high above his head and the blindfold covering his eyes, Frank grabbed the cock ring and also a bottle of lube, handing the latter to Adam and gesturing towards the dildo and the flogger remaining on the floor.  
  
“He’s all yours,” he said conversationally as he pulled the cock ring over Gerard, making him whimper and tense. Frank stepped in front of him to kiss his swollen lips to take some of the new tension away. He loved how Gerard reciprocated gingerly at first, uncertain of who it was he was kissing, and then moan wantonly once he realized it was Frank. “You’re so eager, Gerard. Tell me, do you want Adam to touch you?”  
  
Gerard nodded. “Y-Yes, Master.”  
  
“You know how to ask for things you want...” Frank sighed.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “Please, Master? I want Adam to touch me, please.”  
  
“He doesn’t look too convinced,” Frank drawled teasingly, grinning at Adam who looked more than willing to get started, actually. “Maybe you have to beg him. Would that change your mind, Adam?”  
  
“If he does it right, certainly,” Adam agreed. He stepped behind Gerard and ran a single finger down his side, stopping barely above his ass and making Gerard shiver in want.  
  
“P-Please, sir. Touch me, I’ll do anything. Please.”  
  
“You have to be more specific, Gerard...” Adam murmured right in his ear. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
Frank nodded encouragingly, and the both of them grinned when Gerard let out a pathetic whimper.  
  
“Anything,” he tried quietly.  
  
“Do you want me to finger your ass? Wanna squirm around me?”  
  
“Y-Yes, sir. Please.”  
  
Frank’s dick gave a harsh throb that was almost painful. Holy _fuck_ , this was hot. It kind of felt like he was the one giving Gerard orders since he would have treated him in a similar way, just that now he could watch Gerard from an outer perspective, watch him writhe and his fingers tug at the chain half-heartedly, watch his lips tremble. This was like porn, just so much better because Frank had a say in it, could touch Gerard wherever and whenever he wanted. Well, and because no porn star could ever compete with Gerard.  
  
“Say it.”  
  
Gerard gulped, his cheeks blushing again. “I w-want you to finger me, sir, please,” he whispered.  
  
“And where exactly do you want my fingers, Gerard?” Adam taunted.  
  
“In my ass, sir.”  
  
Adam rubbed his palm over Gerard’s cheek and gave him a firm, rewarding slap. “Very good. Do you also want the dildo in your ass?”  
  
Gerard nodded, too shy to say anything. Adam grabbed his hair to yank his head back, making him whimper. “Yes, sir, please,” he gasped quickly before Adam had the chance to lecture him about how to answer a dominant properly. He knew his mistake. “Please use the dildo too.”  
  
“That’s a good boy,” Frank praised. He wrapped his fingers around Gerard’s dick, smiling at how hard he was despite not having been touched before. “Use your words.”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
“What about that flogger you picked?” Adam asked. He let go of Gerard’s hair to use his hand to tease Gerard, running the flogger up the insides of his thighs slowly. Gerard’s breath hitched and he moaned, hips moving on their own accord. “Why did you pick it, Gerard? Do you enjoy the pain?”  
  
Frank couldn’t see Gerard’s eyes because of the blindfold but he was sure he had closed them in shame, his head slightly bowed. Adam was being pretty cruel making him say all these things, but Frank knew Gerard not so secretly liked getting humiliated like this. He gave Gerard’s dick a gentle squeeze before he grabbed his own erection with his other hand to get some well-needed friction.  
  
“I do, sir,” Gerard admitted through gritted teeth.  
  
“Do you get off on it?”  
  
Gerard whimpered. “Y-Yes, sir.”  
  
“That’s what I guessed. I know filthy sluts like you...” Adam took a step back and gave Gerard a firm lash with the flogger to the ass cheek without any warning or chance to prepare whatsoever. Gerard cried out, his body jolting forward against Frank’s, who held his hips tightly to keep him in place. Adam gave him another one that made Gerard whine, but this time he’d been prepared.  
  
To Frank’s surprise, Adam stopped after the second one and handed the flogger to him. Instead, he squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and bluntly guided them to Gerard’s hole. Gerard moaned, his jaw fell slack and his body shook in need as he was finally given what he desired so badly. Frank couldn’t see what Adam was doing but from Gerard’s reaction and what Adam was saying, it wasn’t exactly hard to guess.  
  
“Beg.”  
  
“Please,” Gerard immediately burst out, his voice so damn desperate. “Please, sir, I… _fuck,_ oh god.”  
  
Frank watched Gerard make obscene faces when Adam pushed his finger inside, a smile ghosting over Frank’s lips. He couldn’t resist seeing Gerard like this, so he leaned in for a hungry kiss, his hand moving up and down on his sub’s throbbing cock. Gerard moaned wantonly into his mouth as he let Adam finger him roughly and Frank jerked him off at the same time. He was so needy, so ready to do anything as long as they would keep touching him. Frank gave him a warning lash with the flogger to his upper thigh when Gerard started to rock his hips back and forth, trying to gain more friction that they weren’t ready to give him.  
  
“Not so greedy, little whore,” Frank grunted into Gerard’s open mouth, feeling his hot breath against his skin and his wet lips nudging his own. God, he was dying to feel his cock between them again. “Behave yourself.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Gerard all but moaned. A loud happy outcry made Frank’s lips vibrate, so he guessed Adam had inserted another finger. Frank tightened his grip around Gerard’s dick for a moment and wiped the pre-cum off his tip with his thumb. He then guided his hand up to Gerard’s mouth, nudging the pad of his thumb against his bottom lip.  
  
“Suck.”  
  
Gerard’s tongue darted out quickly, gathering the milky fluid before closing his lips around Frank’s finger. He started bobbing his head, trying his best to please Frank by caressing his thumb with his tongue, very obviously begging for something else to suck. Frank removed his digit not long after and used his hand to toy with Gerard’s collar instead, choking him for a few moments until he was gasping for breath. He then pulled him closer and licked over his neck hotly. Gerard tasted like sweat and sex, and he was so damn delicious that Frank just knew they couldn’t prolong this whole punishment scene much longer. He needed to fuck Gerard so bad, it was maddening, and all those pretty noises he kept filling the room with didn’t exactly reduce this desire either.  
  
Gerard was letting Adam and Frank do anything they wanted so willingly, he was just a marionette literally held up by strings above his head, so pliant and eager to follow his Master’s orders. Frank had seen Gerard submissive before, yet this seemed to take it to a whole different level. Maybe it just felt like that because Frank was so horny he was about ready to cum in his pants, or maybe he was just so incredibly mesmerized by anything Gerard did that every minute he got to spend with his boyfriend seemed like another miracle. Either way, Gerard was so fucking perfect. So kissable. Actually, his lips were impossible to resist.  
  
“ _Fuck_!” Gerard suddenly exclaimed. Adam smirked as he made him moan loudly once again, Gerard’s head rolling back with his mouth open widely.  
  
“Right there?” Adam teased as he very obviously kept using his fingers the way that made Gerard see stars behind the blindfold. “Want me to keep going?”  
  
“Yes,” Gerard pleaded pathetically. “Please, yes, please don’t stop.”  
  
“Too bad.” Gerard all but sobbed when Adam pulled his fingers out, shaking his pretty head rapidly in protest. “I love hearing you moan, but for now I think the sound of you screaming would make me feel better.”  
  
“No, _please,_ ” Gerard tried again. Frank saw him gulp thickly, his sweaty forehead wrinkled. “Please keep going, please, sir, please-”  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Adam interrupted him harshly as he shoved the fingers he had used on Gerard into his open mouth, muffling his desperate pleas efficiently. “We know what a damn whore you are, you don’t need to proof that every single time you open that filthy little mouth of yours. Do we need to gag you?”  
  
Gerard said something that sounded like he begged Adam not to as he shook his head quickly. Frank smirked and let his hands glide over Gerard’s smooth chest, teasing his nipples as he enjoyed his boyfriend lean into the touch hungrily.  
  
“Frank, I think you should make your little whore remember he’s not to demand anything before we fuck him,” Adam said bluntly. “He needs to know it’s a reward to get his holes used, isn’t it, Gerard? Shouldn’t you be oh so fucking grateful?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Gerard responded meekly, squeaking with Adam retrieved his fingers from his mouth and slapped his cheek.  
  
“I agree. What do you think… will ten lashes be enough to put him back in his place?” Frank asked slowly. He got the flogger out of his back pocket where he had put it earlier, and ran the knotted ends up Gerard’s chest. “Or should we do twenty?”  
  
“Your slut, your decision,” Adam shrugged with a smirk. “You know how many he deserves.”  
  
Frank nodded. “I think ten will be enough. _If_ Gerard’s willing to count them and thank me for every single one like I’ve trained him to do.” He fisted a hand in Gerard’s hair, making him hiss. “Will you, whore?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Gerard gasped breathlessly.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Adam and Frank switched places swiftly; the both of them visibly were very eager to get to the next part that would take place in the bedroom and would finally involve Gerard’s ass and both of their cocks. But at the same time they loved teasing Gerard so much, loved hearing him beg and curse. When Adam busied himself toying with Gerard’s front, Frank got prepared to give his boyfriend his whipping.  
  
“Stick your ass out,” Frank instructed firmly. “Get on the tips of your toes. Show me some posture.”  
  
Gerard obeyed immediately, groaning at the uncomfortable position. “Yes, Master, sorry.”  
  
“Now, remember what I said.”  
  
Frank gave him the first three lashes in a row, driving Gerard mad by changing every strike’s force. Gerard’s body was tense, his words desperate and urgent and pleading, like fucking music to Frank’s ears. Adam kept distracting him as if trying to make him forget to count and worsen his punishment as he played with the cock ring, massaged his perineum until Gerard’s thighs were trembling, and licked his nipples. But Frank and Gerard had gone through procedures similar to this one so many times, Gerard knew what to do in order to please Frank.  
  
“Look how fucking hard you are from getting degraded and hurt,” Adam told Gerard in a voice soft like honey as he stroked his throbbing erection agonizingly slowly. “Look how much you’re leaking, Jesus Christ, such a little pain slut.”  
  
Gerard only moaned before Frank hit him again, so he gasped out a “ _Seven,_ _thank you, Master_ ” and an apology for getting pleasure from receiving pain. He truly was the perfect sub, so willing to please. Frank’s mind wasn’t able to focus on anything but how damn amazing Gerard was. That and how bad he needed to get between his legs already.  
  
By the time the quick lashing was over, Gerard was hanging in his chains. Soft welts started forming on his cheeks, making Frank hum as he ran his fingers over the reddened flesh. “What do you say, Gerard,” Frank whispered in his boyfriend’s ear as he gripped his hips with both hands tightly and rubbed his erection into his ass. “Are you ready for us to fuck you now?”  
  
“Y-Yes, Master, please fuck me. I’ll do anything you want,” he offered desperately. Frank gave Adam a nod and he yanked Gerard’s blindfold down so it accompanied the collar around his neck. The sudden brightness had Gerard squeeze his eyes shut briefly, but he wasn’t going to complain. His breathing was so heavy, fingers twitching in the handcuffs, his body anticipating for what he knew would come next.  
  
“Alright,” Frank muttered after a moment of thick silence. Adam grinned at him as they heard Gerard release a long breath, a quiet whine from the back of his throat following. “Adam will uncuff you now, and then we will go to the bedroom. Oh, well, you won’t exactly _go_ there. Because what will you be doing instead, Gerard?”  
  
“I will be crawling, Master,” he whimpered, sounding so submissive Frank had to give his dick a soft squeeze. Fuck, maybe _he_ should be wearing the cock ring, he felt like he was minutes away from spilling his load. Gerard looked so desperate already, so eager and fucking filthy. Ready to get finally started.  
  
And oh, so was Frank.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is the first threesome I've ever written so I hope it's alright! :D)

“Stop.”  
  
Gerard paused, trying to still his every cell. He was on his hands and knees, his skin feeling itchy against the carpet that his eyes were focused on also. They were in the bedroom now, Gerard on the floor, his two doms standing a couple of feet away from him. Gerard couldn’t see them, but he knew their eyes were boring into his naked form, he could feel it, it caused this beautiful sensation inside his body that made him feel so… alive. Being observed. Being judged. Being told what to do. None of these things were pleasant to him outside of the bedroom, or if Frank wasn't involved in general, but what he was experiencing right now had adrenaline racing in his veins. His heart had been pumping excitedly ever since he had woken up this morning, and something inside of his stomach was doing somersaults.   
  
It wasn’t Frank’s voice that made Gerard try to calm his whole body, which was incredibly hard when his insides were boiling from lust, want and eagerness to just do  _something_. Adam had given Gerard the order.   
  
Gerard loved being dominated. He loved the thrill of it, the incredibly strong urge to please another man. He loved giving himself up completely. Being at someone else’s mercy. Having to beg and endure pain to hopefully get rewarded eventually, and that reward being finally feeling the dominant’s hands, or mouth, or dick.  
  
Frank as a dom was fucking phenomenal. He could satisfy Gerard in any way possible and was all he had ever dreamed of, and it definitely was never boring with Frank or anything. So Gerard really didn’t want to be ungrateful by feeling like that what they were doing with Adam now was the best experience in his life as a sub, but it was definitely up there. Probably because Frank was here also – Imagining having to crawl behind some strangers was definitely not half as arousing to Gerard. But the way it was, Gerard loved every second of it, and they hadn’t even started properly. Just having felt both of their hands on his body earlier, or fuck, having been allowed to suck them off at the same time... It made Gerard feel so owned and helpless, but unbelievably wanted and hot in equal measure. This, although Gerard knew it was going to get humiliating and degrading, would be really fucking good for his self-confidence.   
  
Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Gerard grew a little nervous in his position as he was unable to tell what Frank and Adam were going to do to him next. His fingers dug into the carpet slowly as he searched for something that would give him some sort of support and distraction.   
  
Again, it was Adam to break the silence. “Do you mind if I test your pet’s obedience a bit?” he asked, and Gerard could hear the huge, provoking grin on his face.   
  
“Go ahead,” Frank offered generously. Gerard heard him take a few steps back and then something heavy dropped onto the bed, so he guessed Frank had taken a seat there. He gulped, teeth boring into his bottom lip.   
  
He was going to be more obedient than he had ever been. Frank had trained him so well, taught him so much, and finally Adam had come to test how well-behaved Gerard was. Finally Gerard could prove what an amazing dom Frank was, and how willing Gerard was to give up his body. His heart picked up a notch as he started to concentrate, focusing on nothing but the order he knew would come soon, wanting to please Frank and show his gratitude for all the hours he’d spent showing him how to be a good sub.   
  
He didn’t have to wait. “Stand,” Adam said, sounding determined and strict. Gerard pushed himself up and did as he’d been told, his eyes never leaving the floor and his hands coming together behind his back automatically.  
  
Frank hummed softly and Gerard felt his cheeks flush as a cautious smile appeared on his lips. Frank was pleased, and that was what he’d wanted to achieve.   
  
“Come here... Closer... Come closer, Gerard.”   
  
Slowly Gerard approached Adam. He was hesitant to stand right in front of him, fearing it might seem disrespectful, but since it was an order, there was nothing else he could do. He nodded and only stopped once he was about a feet away from his dom, knowing it was close enough as he heard Adam make an approving noise.   
  
Then he didn’t say anything for what felt like forever. Gerard tried to stay patient, knowing he was just testing him, but he could feel his heart in his throat and his palms became sweaty, a little more so with every second that passed in silence.   
  
Finally, Adam spoke again. It was only one word, an instruction, that had Gerard immediately hit the floor again. “Kneel.”  
  
His legs hurt a little and he almost lost his balance since his hands were still behind his back, but Gerard thought he was doing a fairly good job so far. Adam chuckled softly and raked a large hand through Gerard’s hair, rewarding him for his eagerness. Gerard smiled happily.   
  
“Good boy,” Adam praised, the words making Gerard’s smile widen as a wave of pride made him moan softly. The gentle touch didn’t last too long though, because Adam’s fingers trailed lower after a few seconds, grabbing Gerard’s chin a little roughly to yank his head up. Gerard suppressed a hiss at the pain shooting down his neck at the sudden harsh movement and the uncomfortable position, his hands cramping a little. “You’re quite the eager one, hm?” Adam asked, turning Gerard’s head to be able to eye him from all angles. Gerard’s dick gave an interested twitch. “I haven’t really had the chance to look at you yet, but fuck, you’re pretty. He’s so pretty, Frank.”  
  
“Oh, I know,” Frank agreed from the bed. Gerard kind of didn’t like he was so far away, even if they were only a few feet apart. He wanted to feel Frank’s warm touches just like he was feeling Adam’s right now. He needed his body so bad that an involuntary whine escaped his throat at the sound of his voice that made Adam’s eyebrows shoot up and Gerard’s teeth bore into his bottom lip once again.   
  
“What was that? Didn’t get it,” he taunted. “Maybe you’re not so obedient after all?”  
  
Gerard shook his head, just a minimal movement to show he was sorry and willing to be told to do exactly what Adam wanted.   
  
The dominant seemed to forgive his little slip quickly, and a smirk spread on his face. “So… you’re getting praised a lot, Gerard. You’re a good, pretty little pet for us, aren’t you? Such a perfect boy. Is that what you wanna be?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Gerard croaked, his throat feeling dry due to the angle Adam was holding his chin.   
  
“But I think it’s pretty important to remind you that your only real cause is to please us. And that you’re only a good boy as long as you do so. Isn’t that right, Frank?”  
  
Frank hummed in agreement. “Gerard wouldn’t want anything but to be a good boy,” he told Adam proudly. “He’s dying to pleasure you and me.”  
  
Gerard felt his heart swell hearing Frank talk about him like this, it made him feel like all the times he had displeased him were completely forgotten and all Frank felt towards him was pride and love. Yet he tried to maintain a neutral facial expression, and even managed to swallow the happy sound forming in his throat back down.   
  
“Exactly,” Adam continued, his eyes fixed on Gerard again. The man on his knees felt himself shrink a little, god, his stare was intense. “Gerard wants to be our little fuck toy, doesn’t he? He wants his mouth and ass filled with dick at the same time?”  
  
Fuck, that was what Gerard had been waiting for. A couple of weeks back, when Frank had fucked him with the dildo and his cock, that had been so fucking hot. Of course Gerard had had these threesome fantasies even before that, but having basically two dicks inside of him, whether that was one in his mouth and one in his ass or both in one hole at the same time didn’t even matter to him, although he had sort of enjoyed the latter a bit more. And maybe he was secretly hoping Frank and Adam would fuck his ass together today, but he’d been too shy to ask Frank for it, and well, now it was too late, anyway.   
  
“Do you, Gerard?” Frank asked him sharply. Gerard wanted to turn his head to look at him, but Adam kept him in place firmly.  
  
“Yes, Master, I do,” Gerard whimpered, looking up at Adam who was smirking down at him.   
  
“Well, let’s see if you deserve it.” Adam let go of Gerard’s chin at once, making him slump down a bit as he had nothing but his own legs to support his weight anymore. “Why don’t you show us you really want it?”  
  
Gerard nodded eagerly. He wouldn’t admit it, but that kind of sounded like he would get to suck dick again, and fuck, did he want that. His mouth watered at the mere thought of being allowed to pleasure Frank and Adam at the same time once more, and he licked his lip subconsciously.  
  
“Stand,” Adam said instead. Gerard tried not to look disappointed as he forced himself up, knowing he certainly couldn’t suck anyone off in this position.   
  
“Turn around.”   
  
Again Gerard did as he was told, confused as he was now facing the door. He didn’t dare question Adam though, and Frank hadn’t interfered either, so he knew he was just to follow his orders.   
  
“Kneel.”   
  
Slowly Gerard dropped to his knees once more, facing none of his doms this time. There probably was a questioning expression on his face, but he was still willing to do as he was told, excited for what Adam had in mind.   
  
“Stand.”  
  
Frowning, Gerard pushed himself up into a standing position. He really didn’t know what was going on.   
  
“Turn around and look at me.”  
  
Yet again Gerard followed Adam’s order. He was met with a widely smirking face having turned around, and it was then that he realized Adam was just fucking with him, testing his obedience as he had said before. Gerard bit back a grin and merely looked back at him as he’d been told, waiting for another order.   
  
“Good boy,” Adam repeated slowly, and by the approving nod and this glistening in his eyes, Gerard knew he really meant it. “Frank?”  
  
Frank got up from the bed and stood next to Adam, his movements slow and secure. Gerard felt like he should lower his gaze, fuck, he couldn’t handle Adam and Frank both looking at him like this. Expectant, firm, gazes filled with lust, both men naked from the waist down and hard as  _fuck_. Gerard shivered.   
  
“Get on the bed. I want you on your back,” Frank said.  
  
Gerard nodded and hurried to comply, making his way towards the bed quickly. He lay down on his back, keeping his arms by his sides and his legs slightly spread, unsure of what he was supposed to do.   
  
“Look what I put on the pillow next to you.”  
  
Gerard turned his head to find the dildo he’d picked earlier lying there. He muffled a moan, his mind creating wonderful scenarios including himself and the toy, and he died to start fucking himself on it already.  
  
“Do not touch yet,” Frank ordered firmly as if he had read Gerard’s mind. “Just look. Would you like to have the dildo in your ass, Gerard?”  
  
Gerard nodded, swallowing down a desperate plea before answering. “Y-Yes, Master. I’d… I’d rather have your cock, though.”  
  
“Patience,” Frank sighed. “Don’t get pushy.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“You should be. Anyway, you may pick it up now. I want you to prep yourself for us, but mainly this is for our pleasure. Meaning you’ll be giving us a show. Prove how bad you need your ass filled.”  
  
Gerard bit down on his bottom lip and nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up. Presenting himself for Frank was nothing he was hesitant about, not anymore, anyway. Frank had seen him naked, hell, he’d even seen him pleasure himself so many times by now, and he knew they both found it hot. Doing it in front of another guy, a stranger, made Gerard feel a little self-conscious, even if Adam had already fingered him.   
  
“What are you waiting for?” Adam asked. “Maybe you’re not so eager after all?”  
  
“I-I am, sir,” Gerard answered quickly because hell, he  _was_. “I just… can I get some lube, please?”  
  
“No, you can’t,” Frank said.  
  
Gerard whimpered softly, running his fingers up and down the heavy toy. Of course he’d chosen one of their biggest ones, and although he really didn’t mind feeling pain when being fucked, and Adam had left some lube inside of him, probably, he figured a little more would be helpful considering the dildo’s size. “M-May I put it in my mouth first?”  
  
“No,” Frank responded strictly. “But you may ask Adam for help.”  
  
Adam gave a brief chuckle as they exchanged quick looks, the uncertainty of what they had in mind making Gerard’s heart speed up. “Please, sir?” he pleaded without second thought since Frank clearly wanted him to. “Can… you help your little fuck toy, please?” he added, remembering what Adam had called him earlier.  
  
“Damn, he’s good at this,” Adam mumbled as he finally gave a nod. “Show me that hole of yours, angel.”  
  
Gerard took his bottom lip between his teeth and lifted his legs, using one arm to keep them pressed against his stomach and chest. He couldn’t really see what Adam was doing so he lifted his head, trying to watch him with his legs blocking most of the view. His other hand was clutching the dildo still, holding it ready for Adam in case he was going to want to use it.   
  
The first thing Adam did was give each cheek a firm smack, forcing Gerard to hiss. Then his fingertips glided over the curve of Gerard’s ass, the touch so light and seemingly innocent it made Gerard whine quietly. Adam used both of his hands to spread Gerard open, baring him for Frank and him to see, an appreciative hum escaping his lips.   
  
“Your hole’s so pretty and pink,” he told him in a whisper. “I bet it will feel so nice around my dick, don’t you think?”   
  
“Yes, sir,” Gerard exhaled.   
  
“So, I hear you wanted my help prepare you for the dildo you chose? Do you want me to spit on your tight little asshole?”  
  
His words were so filthy, so straight-forward, they made even Gerard, who was more than used to audacious dirty talk thanks to Frank, gasp. He’d let himself hope Adam would eat him out, but something in his tone told him that he had no intentions of doing so, and what he had offered was all Gerard was going to get. It was either that, or taking the dildo dry.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Gerard answered submissively.   
  
“Then why don’t you ask me nicely?”   
  
Gerard closed his eyes, feeling the humiliation make him flush once again. “Please spit on my asshole, sir.”  
  
“That’s better.”   
  
Having his eyes still closed tightly, Gerard felt something wet hit his skin just above his entrance, then running down his crack slowly. Fuck, this was so dirty, but it felt so fucking good. Gerard moaned quietly when Adam smeared his spit, fingertips pushing into Gerard ever so slightly, making him push into the touch wantonly. That earned him another slap right to his slick opening before Adam took a few steps back to stand next to Frank again, who was raising a brow at Gerard as he stroked himself at the sight.  
  
“Gerard, what have I taught you?” he asked with a displeased sigh. “Adam has granted you a wish, hasn’t he? Where are your manners?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Gerard apologized promptly, realizing his mistake. “I… I forgot. Thank you, sir.”  
  
“It was a pleasure,” Adam winked.  
  
“Use the dildo now, Gerard. Since you forgot to thank Adam, you’re not allowed to turn the vibrations on. And you better get started soon, because I could finish just from watching you on the bed like this...” Frank warned, jerking himself a bit faster to emphasize his point.  
  
Gerard whined at that. He needed Frank to fuck him, he needed his cum in his body, not his own fist. “P-Please don’t, Master, I...”  
  
“Do as I said, Gerard.”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
Keeping his legs bent towards his chest, Gerard guided the dildo to his hole. His body was electrified, the pleasure intensifying when the tip was lined up and he started to push inside. A loud moan slipped from his lips without his consent and his head pressed back into the sheets as he forced the toy further into his body, relishing the familiar stretch and pleasure mingling, making his veins buzz. He only stopped when he felt his own fingers against his rim, so he knew he’d taken the entire toy to the hilt.   
  
“That’s it, baby, take it,” Frank moaned appreciatively. An obscene slurping noise followed that had Gerard tilt his head up. He was met with Frank’s piercing eyes staring right back at him, and Adam kneeling in front of Frank, sucking his dick eagerly. Gerard’s breath hitched as he started moving the dildo in and out of his ass, trying to match the rhythm Adam was using on Frank. He watched Frank lick his lips and his eyelids flutter briefly, yet his gaze stayed fixed on Gerard, hips thrusting back and forth lazily with Adam doing most of the work. Gerard wasn’t sure who he’d been talking to, he guessed the praise fit for both of them.   
  
“What are you looking at, slut?” Frank’s rough voice had Gerard’s heart skip a beat. He looked up to find Frank’s eyes having a certain amusement in them, so he guessed he wasn’t in serious trouble, yet he would be more careful from now on. “I don’t think I told you to watch me get sucked off. Up on your hands and knees, and turn around, you haven’t earned this. I want to see you fuck yourself.”  
  
Gerard groaned as he moved into the required position, the dildo in his ass nudging his prostate as he shifted clumsily. Not wanting to displease Frank any further, he quickly guided his hand behind his back to continue pushing the dildo in and out of himself, his main focus now on his own pleasure as he was facing away from Adam and Frank. He just wanted to take Adam’s place, wanted Frank’s dick on his tongue so, _so_  bad, he was close to begging for it but quickly caught himself, not wanting to risk being punished. He’d been warned already, so he would just have to try to be patient and hope Frank would have mercy soon.   
  
“God, you’re good,” Gerard heard Frank whisper. “I wish you could see our little whore, though. His ass is stretching around the dildo so fucking well, Jesus. He’s so hungry for it.”  
  
“Wanna swap?” Adam suggested, and Gerard could hear the grin in his voice.  _No_ , he begged silently, C _ome fuck me. Let me suck you off.  
  
_ Frank seemed to have agreed, though, because what Gerard heard next was them shifting around, then kissing noises and rustling of clothes somewhere behind him, and then Adam was moaning. “Fuck,” he said. “Gerard looks so hot.”  
  
“That’s because he fucking  _is_ ,” Frank responded cockily before Gerard heard Adam groan in pleasure, Frank obviously having started to suck him off.   
  
Gerard tried not to think about how fucking skillful Frank was with his mouth, tried to ignore the way his own dick kept throbbing against the damn cock ring as his ass relaxed around the toy and steady noises of pleasure left his mouth. He wanted to be the one pleasuring Adam, and he wanted Frank to fuck  _him_  instead, Christ. This was torture. And he knew that was exactly why Frank and Adam had decided to make him go through it.   
  
Finally, fucking  _finally_ , Adam said what Gerard had been dying to hear for ages. “Frank. I… I wanna fuck him.”  
  
Gerard whined longingly and stopped moving the dildo, wanting to catch Frank’s response and knowing he might not be able to over his own loud panting.  _Please, please, please_ , he started to chant in his head.   
  
“Mhm,” Frank hummed. “You think he deserves it?”  
  
“I think he deserves to be fucked through the damn mattress. He’s taking the dildo so well, god, I need to fuck him.”  
  
“I agree.” Gerard heard Frank stand up, and then they were walking closer, and closer, and Gerard felt like he was going to faint and explode and fucking  _die_  all at once. God, he was so desperate for this, desperate for anything. A sharp slap to his upper thigh made him squeal in surprise. “Who told you to stop fucking your hole, bitch?” Frank fumed, pushing Gerard’s hand away and tugging on the hilt of the dildo until it was out almost all the way. “You’ve had enough already?”  
  
“N-No, Master, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t-  _oh_   _god_.”  
  
Frank shoved the toy right back in, the pleasure making Gerard clench his fists into the sheets and his toes curl as his whole body slumped forward. He was left panting harsher than before, his eyes closed as strands of his hair started to cling to his forehead.   
  
“It would be too bad if you were getting tired of this already,” he said, sounding teasing, his voice deep, and Gerard could only mewl in response. “Because we’re actually just getting started. Aren’t we, Adam?”   
  
“Fuck, yes.”  
  
Gerard whined in the back of his throat and he nodded, unable to keep silent any longer. “Yes, Master, please. Please fuck me, I need you so bad, please, sir?”  
  
“Aren’t you fucking desperate,” Adam taunted.   
  
“I’m… I’m sorry, I-”  
  
“You talk too much,” Frank informed him with another slap to Gerard’s ass for emphasis. “I think you should do something about that, Adam.”  
  
Gerard let out a pathetic whimper as Adam, who was fully undressed as he saw just now, got onto the bed in front of him. He was still wearing a condom, which was fine, although Gerard kind of died to taste him. He respected Adam’s limits, though.   
  
“Open up, pretty boy,” Adam coaxed, grabbing his shaft by its base and guiding it towards Gerard’s lips.  
  
The moment he had opened his mouth, Adam’s cock was inside of it. Gerard had the urge to gag for a brief second, feeling a little helpless with his hands on the bed and Adam basically free to take whatever he wanted.  
  
Adam placed both of his hands on Gerard’s head and thrust his dick in and out. Gerard accustomed to the rhythm after a few moments since it wasn’t too rough just yet. Frank pulled the dildo out of him at once, leaving Gerard feeling like being so empty all of the sudden caused him physical pain, but soon the feeling subsided as Frank unexpectantly shoved Gerard’s cheeks apart, and his tongue lapped over his open hole. Gerard jerked forward, Adam’s dick pushing further into his mouth, the pleasured moan erupting from his throat mixing with choked noises.  _Fuck_. Gerard was so sensitive already, yet so needy at the same time. Frank’s tongue snuck out again, ghosting over Gerard’s rim, making him push back into it and a hungry groan vibrate against Adam’s tip.  
  
“Fuck, keep doing that,” he told Frank in a raucous voice, his grip on Gerard’s head growing firmer. “He fucking loves it.”  
  
Gerard felt tears running down his cheeks from the corners of his eyes, and he really couldn’t tell whether they were caused by Adam’s dick making him gag a little each time he moved further into his mouth, or the intense pleasure Frank was making him feel. He moaned around Adam, feeling him stiffen and twitch inside of him. Frank started eating him out in earnest, his tongue circling Gerard’s hole gracefully before plunging right into it repeatedly. It made Gerard see bright lights behind his tightly closed lids, even his knuckles turned white he was gripping the sheets so hard.   
  
He’d wanted to actively pleasure Adam, maybe swirl his tongue around his shaft, hollow his cheeks, use his tricks. He couldn’t, though. Frank was disabling him from so much as thinking coherently, making his back arch and his heart race, and Gerard’s body wouldn’t follow his orders no matter how hard he tried. Gerard was left to just take it, take Adam’s cock as deep and as often as Adam wanted, take Frank’s skilled tongue and his occasional slaps. And fuck, this was _awesome_.  
  
Adam’s dick filled his mouth so perfectly. Gerard couldn’t believe he was actually lucky enough to have  _two_  guys take him like this, fuck him, make him theirs. His thoughts were spinning, and just now he realized how unbelievably close he was; he most likely would have cum by now if it wasn’t for the stupid cock ring.   
  
“You want my cock, baby?” Frank’s lips vibrated against Gerard’s skin, making him emit the neediest noises around Adam as he nodded shakily. “Ah, you won’t even give me a proper answer? What kind of pet are you?”  
  
Gerard knew even attempting to talk with someone’s cock down his throat was stupid, so he only mewled and prayed Frank would stop being such a tease. Gerard didn’t just _want_  his cock, he  _needed_  it, he craved it so bad.   
  
His entire body jolted when he felt Frank pressed up against him, his tip rubbing over his stretched hole, smearing pre-cum. “I bet you’d love for me to push inside right now,” he said, almost too quietly for Gerard to catch over the slurping noises he was filling the room with himself. “Wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you fucking scream for me?”   
  
Gerard nodded, pushed his ass out and sobbed, trying to tell Frank how fucking much he agreed. Adam was so huge, Jesus Christ, he loved feeling him thrust into his mouth, and he knew Frank and Adam were doing this just to mess with him and were probably grinning at each other above Gerard’s writhing body, but it was so damn frustrating. Frank’s dick felt so good, he could feel the heat radiating off it, could feel how thick and heavy it was as Frank rested it between his cheeks almost casually. He placed his hands on either side of Gerard’s ass and pushed them together, then started to move his hips back and forth, groaning at the friction Gerard’s skin was providing. Fuck, Gerard felt close to crying. He just wanted to beg Frank to fucking put it in his ass already, Jesus, he wanted it more than anything.   
  
Suddenly Adam interrupted his steady rhythm and pushed all the way into Gerard’s mouth, his head choking him and more silent tears spilling. Gerard knew he must be a fucking mess with his make-up ruined and his entire body pleading to be fucked, but he couldn’t care less. After a moment of shock, he enjoyed feeling Adam’s tip in his throat, relaxing as best as he could to make him feel even better. Adam pulled out at once, leaving Gerard panting and gasping, spit running down his chin. A firm hand was in his hair, pulling him up harshly.   
  
“You wanna beg him to use you, don’t you?” Adam asked raucously. “You love feeling my cock in your mouth and you wish there was another one inside of you? Is that how much of a damn slut you are, Gerard?”  
  
“Yes,” Gerard sobbed, hissing and moaning at the pain on his scalp, loving every second of it. “Please use me, Master, please fuck me. I’m your fucking slut.”  
  
Gerard’s eyes rolled back in his head when Frank pushed inside without any kind of warning. His jaw fell slack, inhuman noises of pleasure slipping out of his mouth as Frank’s cock spread him open, slow and steady, like it was the very first time.   
  
He only had a brief moment to whisper a mindless curse before Adam’s cock was back between his lips, blocking him from saying anything, and just like that Gerard had two dicks inside of him, fucking him,  _using_  him.   
  
Frank’s previously so slow rhythm was forgotten quickly. His speed was demanding, punishing, like he needed to prove something to either Adam or Gerard. He felt so huge, so fucking  _good_ , Gerard couldn’t even tell one moan from the next one anymore, the constant noises making Adam’s hips speed up. Gerard couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on anything but the sensations of two men taking him. He’d been wanting to get treated like this for so long he didn’t even know when his fantasy had started, so he would have like to just take a moment to appreciate it.   
  
He didn’t really have a chance to, though. Not with Frank fucking his ass like someone’s life depended on it, nudging his prostate ever so often, and not with Adam riding his face like some porn star, forcing his dick down Gerard’s throat over and over. They were being loud as shit, too, filling the room, and probably the entire apartment with groans and curses, their skin slapping together incessantly. He briefly remembered Reeve’s request about him being loud so she and Carlie could have their fun, and he would have giggled if his mouth hadn’t been busy otherwise. But the next second Frank’s dick brushed his prostate again and the thought was wiped from his mind.  
  
Frank and Adam were making out on top of him, both leaning forward, their hands resting on Gerard’s back. Gerard heard them moan into each other’s mouths and used the moment of Adam being distracted to show him some more of his blowjob techniques rather than just opening his mouth for him to fuck. So he used his tongue on his shaft and paid special attention to his underside, hollowing his cheeks. He didn’t have to bob his head though, as Frank’s thrusts were forcing his entire body back and forth, making Adam’s dick slip in and out of his mouth automatically.   
  
Suddenly Adam’s hands were in his hair again, pulling him up and off his dick, making him whine at the loss. Before he knew what was happening, Adam’s lips were against his own, his tongue in his mouth, as if he was trying to taste himself on Gerard’s tongue. Frank grabbed his hips and kept pounding into him, but his movements were slower now, each thrust having its own meaning. Gerard whimpered into Adam’s mouth, tensing when he felt his teeth tug on his bottom lip deliciously.   
  
Frank reached up to place his hands on Gerard’s shoulders, bringing him into a more upright position so Gerard had to grab Adam’s thighs to still have some support. Adam didn’t seem to mind, luckily, he merely kissed Gerard more wantonly, fingers pulling on the collar around Gerard’s neck, reminding him of how he was theirs and completely at their mercy.   
  
Faintly Gerard could taste Frank’s dick on Adam’s tongue, and it was so damn hot just knowing Adam had sucked him off. Knowing they were here to fuck him, take everything he had to offer and maybe even more. It was fucking heaven to Gerard.   
  
“Alright, baby,” Frank grunted into Gerard’s ear. “I think it’s time Adam gets to fuck your sweet ass, don’t you think?”  
  
Gerard moaned obscenely, nodding his head. “Yes, Master,” he gasped frantically. “Please.”  
  
Frank slammed into him one last time before stilling inside of him for a moment, relishing the feeling of Gerard around him before pulling out and delivering one firm smack to his ass. “Such a good whore, Gee,” he praised him. “I’m so fucking proud of you.”  
  
Gerard smiled and turned his head back to look at Frank. He could only see him from the corner of his eye, but Frank was right there quickly, grabbing his face and kissing his lips. His tongue was so eager to slip into Gerard’s mouth, and Gerard kissed back just as lustfully, groaning.   
  
“I love you,” Frank whispered into Gerard’s mouth, and for a moment Gerard completely forgot what they were doing, didn’t even realize Adam was scooting a few inches away from them to reposition himself on the bed. He smiled and felt his heart swell so drastically it was close to being painful, yet it was a welcome ache.   
  
“I love you too, Frank,” Gerard replied quietly. “So much.”  
  
“Are you okay? With this?”  
  
Gerard nodded. “I’m fucking fine.”  
  
Frank smiled and planted one last kiss on Gerard’s lips before pulling back, slapping his ass again for good measure. 

“Lie down on your back,” he instructed, back in the dominant character that made Gerard shiver. “Spread your legs.”  
  
Gerard quickly did as he was told so he was lying in the center of the bed, his hands on the back of each thigh to hold himself open. Adam was quick to move between his legs, one hand trailing down Gerard’s stomach agonizingly slowly, not even brushing a finger tip against his aching cock, before he rubbed over Gerard’s stretched hole with a pleased hum.   
  
“Gonna fill you so good,” he promised. Then he lined himself up and pushed inside with one firm thrust that had Gerard’s mouth fall open and his insides churn. God, he was _huge_.   
  
“Oh my god, holy shit, fuck,” Gerard moaned when Adam set a relentless pace without hesitance. Gerard’s fingers dug into his skin sharply as he kept fighting for breath. He barely registered Frank’s hands caressing his arms and stomach, or the way his inked fingers twisted his nipples delicately. His body was overflowed with pleasure, everything seemed to be spinning, and Christ, this was amazing.  
  
He looked up at Adam’s face through heavy lids and saw him smirking straight back at him. “Yeah, you like that?” he asked, his breathing surprisingly steady. “Little slut?”  
  
“Yeah, yes, oh god,” Gerard responded incoherently. His eyes fell shut and he just let it happen, took in all the sensations happening around him, the pleasure streaming through his veins. He jolted when Adam hit his prostate, a loud squeak trembling from his parted lips.   
  
“Right there?” Adam teased, aiming for the same spot again and making Gerard’s dick twitch harshly.   
  
“Y-Yes, sir,” he sobbed. “Please don’t stop.  _Please_ , fuck-”  
  
“Shh, baby.” That was Frank’s voice, right next to his ear, soft and loving. Gerard forced his eyes open and tilted his head, feeling Frank’s lips against his once more the next second. He kept moaning into him as their tongues collided urgently, Frank’s hands roaming over his body, stopping by his collar. “Wanna suck me off? Want me to fuck your throat?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Gerard pleaded, opening his mouth willingly. Frank smirked and climbed on top of him, one leg on either side of Gerard’s neck, and held his dick by its base. Gerard closed his eyes and let Frank fuck his mouth. Their rhythms were very different, Frank was rather careful now, not wanting to hurt Gerard in this position, whereas Adam had no restraints at all. He kept rolling his hips forward eagerly, forcefully, hitting Gerard’s prostate every few thrusts.   
  
Gerard was close, he was so damn close it hurt, but the stupid cock ring was keeping him from spilling his load everywhere. That and not having been given permission, and Frank’s dick in his throat disabled him from asking for it.  
  
He didn’t know how long he just lay there, getting fucked in his ass and mouth, taking his dom’s dicks again and again. It felt so damn good, just being so full, Gerard was in paradise. In his own vision of it, anyway, he couldn’t imagine anything better at this moment.   
  
The second Frank pulled out, Gerard started gasping for breath, feeling wet and disgusting all over. “Please,” he burst out, not even sure what he was going to beg for until the words left his mouth. “Please, may I cum? Master, please, it  _hurts_ , please let me cum.”  
  
“Not yet, my little slut,” Frank said with a sigh as he knelt down on the bed next to Gerard. He wiped the spit of Gerard’s mouth with his fingers, making Gerard dart his tongue out for more, but he got nothing but a chuckle in response. “Actually, I was going to ask you something now, Gee.”  
  
“What is it, M-Master?” Gerard panted. Adam was going slower now, but Gerard still couldn’t focus on Frank’s words with his dick so deep in his ass.   
  
“Do you remember what we did a couple of weeks ago? When you were my slave for the day and I made you choose a dildo?”   
  
Gerard, despite not having thought it would even be possible, felt his heart speed up even more. Oh, god. He already knew where this was heading, and shit, did he want this. “Yes, Master, I do,” he gasped.   
  
“Why don’t you tell Adam what we did on that special day, sweetheart?”  
  
Gerard turned his face to Adam, looking up at him pleadingly. “I-” he started, his own moan cutting him off as Adam’s dick nudged his prostate again. “We used the dildo w-while Frank fucked me. So I h-had two cocks in my ass,” he explained shakily.  
  
Adam looked at Frank with a raised brow, asking him a silent question Frank answered in the affirmative.   
  
“So you want us both to fuck your tight ass?” Adam asked, looking back down at Gerard and emphasizing his question with another sharp thrust. “One dick in there isn’t enough for you?”  
  
“Please, sir,” Gerard sobbed. “Please fuck me, the both of you, please, I need it so bad.”  
  
“Dirty little whore,” Adam snorted. He pulled out a moment later, leaving Gerard open and empty, whining. Dizzily he watched Adam sit down with his back against the headboard, stroking his dick and looking at Gerard expectantly. “What are you waiting for?” he asked. “Come ride me.”  
  
Gerard looked at Frank tentatively. “Is- Is that what you wanted, Master?” he whispered, hoping Frank wouldn’t be able to tell how desperate he was for it.  
  
Luckily, Frank nodded. “It’s exactly what I wanted. Go do as he said, Gerard.”  
  
“Yes, Master.” Gerard eagerly crawled over to where Adam was waiting for him, straddling him. Adam was holding his dick upright as Gerard sunk down on it unceremoniously, grunting through gritted teeth at the stretch. “Fuck,” he hissed.   
  
He started bouncing on Adam’s dick, his hands on either side of his neck as Adam was grasping Gerard’s hips to help him move up and down. This felt good, really fucking good, but Gerard needed  _more_. He died to feel Frank’s cock in his ass as well, and god, he couldn’t believe this was really about to happen.   
  
Frank crawled up behind him, hands sliding over his back softly as Gerard kept rocking his hips. He moaned once feeling a single finger on his stretched rim, right where Adam’s dick was moving in and out of him at moderate speed. Frank’s digit was wet, but Gerard still fucking squealed when he pushed it into his ass above Adam, the new stretch painful and unexpected. Adam slowed down until they weren’t moving at all anymore and it was only Frank moving his finger carefully so Gerard could get used to it.  
  
One finger soon became two, the pain increasing. Frank kept fingering him until it faded, though, being very cautious and prepared to avoid hurting Gerard at any cost, just as he had last time. Adam caught Gerard’s lips in a hungry kiss to distract him.  
  
“More?” Frank asked after a while.   
  
Gerard nodded meekly, feeling like he was able to take another finger. He was shocked when Frank pulled back altogether and instead of a third digit, he felt the tip of his dick right against his entrance. He pressed his eyes shut tightly, hands clutching to Adam’s shoulders, breathing labored.   
  
Frank’s tip was the worst. Gerard cursed loudly the moment it slipped past his tight ring of muscles, making Frank emit a calming noise and Adam plant a kiss on his cheek. God it hurt, it hurt so much, and for a moment Gerard had to remind himself that this was what he’d wanted, that he’d been able to take it before, and that the pain would turn to pleasure within minutes.   
  
“Breathe,” Frank told him softly. “Deep breaths in and out, honey. You’re doing so well.”  
  
“Fuck,” Gerard grunted. Frank was pushing in further carefully, and Gerard kind of felt like crying. “H-Hurts.”  
  
“Do you need me to stop?” Frank asked, sounding alarmed.   
  
Gerard shook his head quickly. “No. No, I just… need a minute, please?”  
  
Frank hummed and stilled inside of Gerard, giving him time to adjust. Gerard felt his muscles relax knowing he could get accustomed to the sensation, taking slow breaths just as Frank had told him to.  
  
“Okay,” he croaked, feeling better after a few minutes. The pain had become bearable, he knew he was ready to take it now. “Please give me more, Master.”  
  
Frank pushed in gradually, even more cautiously than before, giving Gerard all the time he needed. Gerard let out a relieved sigh when he felt Frank bottom out and he realized he was actually having two dicks in his ass right now, two guys who could feel each other’s shaft fucking  _inside of him_. He barely managed to suppress a smirk his mother would not have been proud of, and dared to tilt his head up to kiss Adam again.   
  
As they made out and Frank rubbed his hands over Gerard’s sides and chest, Gerard started moving gingerly. It still hurt, he could feel every single inch inside his ass, and didn’t dare do anything but gyrating his hips the tiniest bit, testing how far he could take it just now.   
  
Frank shifted and suddenly Gerard felt one of their dicks against his prostate, he didn’t know or even care whose it was, but god, all his worries were gone. He moaned with his eyes almost all the way in the back of his head, and pressed his hips into it eagerly, finally fully remembering why he had enjoyed this so much the last time.   
  
It all got even better when Frank’s hand snaked down to his cock, fingers gliding over it slowly before fumbling with the ring still attached around it. Gerard fucking cried out when Frank took it off and he felt the rush of blood in his dick, and he suddenly was so much closer to the edge than he’d been already.   
  
“Please-” he started, but Frank interrupted him.   
  
“You may cum, but without anyone touching you,” Frank told him. “Ride our dicks to get off.”   
  
Gerard bit his lip but the filthy moan still escaped. Frank’s voice made his dick throb almost painfully as pre-cum leaked down his shaft, gently smearing over Adam’s stomach as Gerard picked up a faster, more urgent rhythm. He felt like there were hands everywhere on his body, his shoulders, his hips, his back, and there was so much heat around him, radiating off Adam and Frank’s bodies, making him sweat. The most overwhelming sensation was the painful, yet incredibly arousing stretch in his ass, though, and the increasingly harsh jabs to his prostate as he bounced up and down their dicks.   
  
He needed to cum so bad, it was in the center of his focus, momentarily even more important than his desire to please his doms. Gerard knew he was being egoistic, but fuck, it wasn’t like he could fucking care just then. Hands trailed down his chest until calloused fingers were pinching his nipples, adding more pleasure, making Gerard gasp for breath.   
  
His orgasm hit him like a tornado. For a brief second he thanked god Frank had given him permission to cum because he sure as fuck would not have been able to hold back, but then all he could focus on, all he could feel, was the way his body was convulsing, his hips moving on their own accord, a selfish part of his subconscious wanting the increase the pleasure even now. He fell forwards against Adam’s chest, Frank following right behind him, planting endless comforting kisses to his shoulders and muttering praises that Gerard just couldn’t decipher. He was gasping, panting for air in his lungs as his body pulsated and he felt himself clench around the two cocks in his ass. Somehow he knew he was being loud, too loud, but at the same time, he couldn’t control it. Couldn’t control anything. His body felt like it was floating, like he was boneless, and the feeling just wouldn’t  _end_.   
  
“Such a good boy,” were the first of Frank’s words Gerard comprehended as he slowly came down from his high. He was hot, he was fucking melting, and the fact that the three of them were almost sticking together didn’t help the matter either. There was a wet, sticky mess on his stomach he knew was a puddle of his own semen, but hearing Frank’s voice, Gerard didn’t mind feeling too warm and disgusting. Frank’s lips were right on the overheated skin of his neck above his collar, kissing it, leaving behind an amazing cooling sensation when he pulled back. “You’re doing so fucking well, Gerard. You’re the best and prettiest boy there is.”  
  
“Yeah.” That was Adam’s voice, and Adam’s hands raking through Gerard’s hair slowly. He didn’t sound dominant or taunting anymore, just like he actually  _cared_ , and it made Gerard smile drowsily. “So damn beautiful.”  
  
“Thank you,” Gerard croaked. Fuck, he was totally spent, but he knew he was not done. He had come to a finish, but his doms, and that he saw as his most important task, hadn’t. “I w-want you to fuck me,” he mumbled, rolling his hips to feel their hard dicks move inside him, smirking when he heard their moans. “ _Please_.”  
  
Adam grunted out a noise of affirmation as he gradually started to thrust up into Gerard. Gerard winced being sensitive from having cum already, but at the same time, this was exactly what he needed – Cumming before his doms was something Gerard felt like was wrong, so he deserved some punishment for it, even if it wasn’t an official one.  
  
Frank pulled out, leaving Gerard weirdly empty with only one cock left in his ass. “Turn around,” he ordered, clearly back to being dominant as he saw it was what Gerard needed, yet he wasn’t nearly as harsh as before. “You’re going to suck me off and swallow it all, you got it?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Gerard replied with a grunt as he did as he was told. Getting up from Adam’s dick was torture, he didn’t want to feel so damn open, and his thighs protested painfully when he got onto his knees properly to straddle Adam’s legs the other way around. He bravely fulfilled his task, though, and sunk back down on Adam almost gracefully, placing one hand on each of his thighs.  
  
Luckily Adam seemed to be close already as he took matters in his own hand so Gerard could rest. Grabbing Gerard’s hips, he held him up and simply pounded into him, making Gerard whine and sob as the pleasure mixed with pain. Frank got into a standing position right in front of Gerard, holding the base of his cock, and he didn’t even have to ask Gerard to open his mouth. The submissive man quickly parted his lips, being rewarded with the heavy weight of Frank’s dick on his tongue a second later. He didn’t hold back now, just hollowed his cheeks and sucked Frank for dear life, needing to show him how good he was at it, even with another guy fucking him at the same time.   
  
Adam’s pace was relentless, and soon his movements became erratic, uncontrolled, and then Gerard heard him moan unrestrainedly. He came in the condom heavily, making Gerard feel his dick throb and his body tremble underneath him, and Gerard smiled around Frank’s dick, feeling way more pleased with himself than he probably should.  
  
It didn’t take long for Frank to follow suit. A couple of well-trained swirls of Gerard’s tongue, his eyes locked with Frank’s the entire time, telling him non-verbally how fucking good his dick tasted, and soon string after string of cum shot out of his dick and right into Gerard’s mouth. He relished the taste for a moment, watching Frank’s handsome face as his body shook in wave after wave of pleasure, knowing it was him who could make Frank feel this way. Shit. Then he swallowed and opened his mouth afterwards to show Frank he had done as he’d been told, earning an exhausted chuckle.   
  
“You’re fucking perfect, baby,” Frank panted, leaning down to kiss Gerard messily. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.”

Everything was a blur after that. Adam helped Gerard off his cock, and a slightly awkward silence followed. Gerard thanked Adam for letting him experience this, thanked him for treating him just the way he had wanted it, and then Frank told Gerard to lie down and rest while he’d show Adam out and make sure he got the money.   
  
So Gerard did. And as he lay there, staring up at the ceiling with his eyelids becoming heavier by the second, on the bed he’d just had his first and fucking amazing threesome in, he started to understand what exactly had just happened. He was happy. Tired and relieved and sore as fuck, but god, was he happy. Yet again he was thankful to be able to call Frank his boyfriend, Frank, who’d even let him live this fantasy.   
  
“Baby?” Frank’s voice was quiet and gentle as he entered the bedroom. “How are you? Are you okay, do you need anything?”  
  
“Nhhh,” Gerard made, reaching his arms out towards Frank, hoping he’d understand he just needed to be cuddled.   
  
“Adam’s great, isn’t he? Hell, he even made us pay a hundred bucks less because he enjoyed it so much himself. And he said we’re very welcome to call him again.”  
  
Gerard only hummed, smiling with his eyes now fully closed. Hearing that was great, but he was tired, and he needed Frank to be in bed with him. Just Frank.  _Right now_.  
  
“You’re fucking adorable.” And finally Frank slipped under the covers next to Gerard, wrapped his strong arms around his body and pressed him close to his chest. Gerard could smell Frank’s sweat, fuck, he probably stank like some animal himself, but the nice thing was that it didn’t matter. They would discuss this in the morning, would make sure everything was alright, even on long-term, and they would definitely include some of tonight’s happening in their repertoire of dirty things to say during sex.  
  
But not right now. Gerard vaguely realized Frank turning the lamp on their nightstand off before he kissed Gerard’s forehead once more. Gerard mumbled another “I love you” into Frank’s chest, felt his warm breath hit the top of his head as he replied. And then Gerard fell asleep. 


	42. Chapter 42

Gerard was fucking sore when he woke up.  
  
A groan slipped from his lips as he shifted on the bed to lie on his back, brows furrowing and nose crinkling in pain. His ass _hurt_. But the ache didn’t stop there, unfortunately, his entire body seemed to be covered in bruises. Gerard took a deep breath and switched his position again so he was resting on his side, which helped. A bit.  
  
“You okay?” Frank’s voice was soft and warm, and so damn caring Gerard smiled without even thinking about it. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know Frank was right next to him, probably inches away from his face, with this adorable little wrinkle between his brows, eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
“Yeah,” Gerard croaked, clearing his throat after he realized he sounded like he’d eaten sandpaper. “Just… hurts a bit.”  
  
“Sorry,” Frank whispered. The next moment Gerard felt his soft lips against his own, slowly and carefully working them open. Yet the kiss stayed brief, and Frank moved up to peck Gerard’s forehead instead, resting his lips there. “You were wonderful, baby,” he said, one hand coming up to caress Gerard’s cheek. “You were so strong. So beautiful. So _hot_ , you… I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, Frankie,” Gerard breathed, feeling his heart beat faster. God, waking up like this was amazing. _Frank_ was amazing. Holy shit.  
  
“I wanted to thank you,” Frank continued calmly, talking so quietly his voice broke sometimes. “For suggesting it. And being so damn awesome. You did such a good job, baby, I can’t thank you enough.”  
  
“I enjoyed it just as much,” Gerard reassured him. “I loved… I loved how you let Adam take some control but you still were there, you know? You still gave me confidence. And when he made me kneel and all that shit, I could finally show you how well you’ve trained me! Remember when he did that?”  
  
“I do, sweetheart,” Frank chuckled. “You were fantastic. Absolutely perfect. I’m so proud of you.”  
  
Gerard nuzzled a little closer, his smile widening. “Thank you.”  
  
“So I thought we could do something a little different today,” Frank said hesitantly. “Because I already guessed you were probably still exhausted from yesterday. It’s Sunday, so we have the entire day to spoil you. I want to do anything you like, baby, today’s gonna be about you only. We can go out for breakfast, if you want, and then maybe watch a movie, or just cuddle, literally whatever you want. I’ll pay for it all.”  
  
Gerard grinned listening to Frank say that. That sounded _perfect_. “You don’t feel guilty, do you?” he teased.  
  
“Oh, no, no,” Frank quickly responded. “Of course it sucks that you’re sore, but well, you like that, don’t you? I’m sorry for that, though. But the reason I want to do this today is to sort of balance things out? Because you’re my prince. My prince who loves to be treated like the world’s hugest slut sometimes, which I totally love, but I also love pampering you. And today I would like to do that… if you want.”  
  
“I only _act_ like the world’s biggest slut, though. I’d never cheat on you,” Gerard told him joyfully, feeling like he needed to be a little cheesy after hearing all that cute stuff coming from Frank’s mouth. It was true, though. He loved him way too much for that. Frank gave an adorable little “Aw” noise and kissed Gerard’s forehead again before Gerard continued. “But okay. I like that, Frankie. But there’s one thing I have to criticize.”  
  
“Oh? And what’s that?”  
  
“You said you’ll do anything, right? Anything I want?”  
  
Frank hummed. “Yes. Of course.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“What are you on about, baby?” Frank chuckled. “But yeah. Promise.”  
  
“Then I’m paying for the breakfast. You spoil me way too much, anyway, and I don’t want you to spend all your money on me.”  
  
“Gee,” Frank protested, making Gerard grin into his neck. This was exactly the reaction he’d thought he’d be getting, so it was a good thing he’d made Frank promise he would grant him any wish first. “Come on, that’s not fair! It’ll only be a couple of bucks, let me-”  
  
“So I can pay for that. It’s not a big deal,” Gerard interrupted stubbornly with a shrug.  
  
“But-”  
  
“You promised, Frankie,” he reminded him, making Frank growl.  
  
“Baby, please-”  
  
“You promised.”  
  
“Ugh.” Frank let out a huff and pulled back an inch, scooting down so he could look at Gerard’s smirking face. “You’re terrible. I don’t know why I fell for that.”  
  
“Because you’re in love with me?” Gerard asked sheepishly, poking his tongue out a little.  
  
Frank leaned forward to kiss it. “Damn right I am. So anyway, I take it you’re alright with us getting some coffee in a cafe or whatever?”  
  
“Anything coffee I’m in,” Gerard agreed with an enthusiastic nod. “That sounds awesome, Frankie!”  
  
“Okay. But before that, I’ve planned some more things for you.” Gerard quirked a brow at Frank who grinned wildly. “Does it hurt to lie on your back?”  
  
“Uh,” Gerard said intelligently, looking at Frank in confusion. “ _Kinda_. But it’s okay, why-”  
  
Frank had grabbed Gerard by his shoulder and spun him around so he lay supine again. Gerard hissed quietly at the pain shooting up his spine immediately, but the next second he got distracted as Frank swung one leg over his body so he was straddling his chest, kneeling above his boyfriend with his arms by Gerard’s waist. Gerard had a breath-taking view all of the sudden, a soft noise escaping his throat as he was faced with Frank’s underwear-covered ass right in front of his eyes.  
  
“I want you to lie back and relax,” Frank told him. Gerard let out a grunt because he sure as fuck couldn’t _relax_ right now, not with Frank’s mouth hovering over his dick and his fucking fine ass right there. “Okay, I mean… Don’t, like, try to get me off or anything, alright? This is about your pleasure only. I promise it’ll be really good, baby.”  
  
Frank’s mouth was on Gerard’s belly, slow kisses trailing down towards his half-hard cock. Gerard’s hands moved up to cling to Frank’s thighs automatically, holding onto him with his bottom lip caught between his front teeth and his eyes opened dreamily. He was still completely naked – only now he realized Frank must have taken care of the collar around his neck after he’d fallen asleep, and also he couldn’t see the dildo anywhere.  
  
After a second Gerard filled with accelerated breathing, Frank licked a long wet stripe down Gerard’s dick, starting from the very tip and ending by his balls. Gerard felt himself twitch against his stomach.  
  
“Be as loud as you want, babe,” Frank told him. Gerard had barely time to hum before Frank’s hand was around him deliciously tightly, holding his cock upright and stroking him to full hardness. His ass stuck out beautifully when he bent down to take it into his mouth, and Gerard moaned, not sure whether the sight or the fucking amazing feeling had caused the noise.  
  
Frank groaned around him like he was loving the taste, an assumption Gerard found himself doubting very briefly because well – he still hadn’t showered – but Frank’s tongue swirled around his tip the next second and he sunk down all the way, so it wasn’t like Gerard really had the brain capacity to judge his hygiene at the moment. He gripped Frank’s legs a little tighter and clenched his eyes shut, unable to keep them open a second longer, because Frank was setting a relatively slow, warming up rhythm with his mouth, his cheeks hollowed, like he wanted to suck Gerard’s fucking soul out of him or something, which Gerard really wouldn’t have minded right now. Because what was a probably blemished soul in comparison to a blowjob like _this_?  
  
Frank’s mouth was incredible. He was so damn good, Gerard let out inhuman noises of pleasure, chanting Frank’s name over and over mindlessly. His fingers were digging into Frank’s thighs, and he was so eager to just rip those stupid boxers down and give him something back. The position was perfect for a rimjob, but if Frank wasn’t up for that, Gerard could at least get him off with his hands. He’d do anything to make Frank feel equally amazing.  
  
Spit was dribbling down his shaft, wetting his balls that Frank kept stroking gently. His other hand was placed on Gerard’s hip, the firm grip reminding Gerard that this was real life and not just some wet dream.  
  
It was so hot, though. Frank didn’t even go incredibly fast or anything, he was passionate and careful, considerate, making each time he sunk down almost to the base something special. He was taking him in deep, but not in a way Gerard felt like his goal was to get him off quickly. It was like Frank tried to drag this out for _hours,_ if he was honest, which was pretty much out of the question because Gerard already felt his orgasm bubble in the pit of his stomach. He was trying to hold it, though. For the selfish reason that he enjoyed Frank’s tongue lapping at his shaft way too much to end this any time soon.  
  
“Frankie,” Gerard heard himself exhale, breaths labored and rough. “Your fucking mouth, Jesus… You’re incredible. Oh my god-”  
  
Frank moaned, pulling off with a sloppy delicious sound. “Yeah, baby? You like it?”  
  
“Hell, yeah, I do, you- _fuck_ ,” Gerard gasped, bucking up when Frank suddenly used his other hand on his dick as well, dragging blunt nails carefully up the underside. It didn’t hurt, just was yet another fucking stunning sensation running through Gerard’s veins and making his dick throb furiously. “Fuck,” he repeated, sounding breathless and fucking spent. “D-Do that again, please?”  
  
Frank giggled and did as Gerard had asked, starting at the very base and moving towards his head agonizingly slowly. Gerard whined, the pleasure increasing when Frank started to nibble on his slit, using his tongue to make Gerard almost sob in pleasure.  
  
“I’m so damn close,” Gerard groaned out, toes curling. “Don’t stop, please don’t fucking stop.”  
  
Frank removed his hand and sunk down all the way once more, keeping Gerard’s dick in his throat for as long as he could before he came back up, gasping for breath. He didn’t allow himself more than a few seconds though, and was quick to suck Gerard eagerly then, faster than before. Soon Gerard felt the familiar warmth spread through his body, his balls drawing up and his dick twitching in Frank’s heat, and then he was cumming into his mouth with a half-muffled scream, mouth open widely as his orgasm made him shake and quiver. Frank swallowed around him, making sure not a single drop of his cum was wasted before he pulled off.  
  
When Gerard managed to open his eyes again, Frank had pushed his underwear down the tiniest bit and was jerking himself off as well. He was pretty close by the sounds of it, his fingers digging into Gerard’s hips mercilessly as he brought himself over the edge. Gerard heard him moan before the warm drops hit his stomach right by his own dick, creating sticky puddles on his pale skin.  
  
It took Frank a minute to come down from it. Then he lazily fell back onto the mattress next to Gerard, letting out a long huff. “Fucking hell,” he grunted, using the back of his hand to wipe the spit off his mouth. “You’re so hot, baby. That was amazing...”  
  
“I didn’t even do anything,” Gerard chuckled, leaning in for a short kiss.  
  
“Your fucking noises, Gee. They’re so… I can’t even describe them. Just so… _hot_.”  
  
Gerard smiled, blushing a little. “You’re pretty hot yourself, Frankie. I’m not complaining, but you could’ve taken off your boxers.”  
  
“Next time,” Frank promised with a grin. “I’ll actually take them off now because I feel like the both of us really need a shower… Wanna join me?”

**

After a more than perfect weekend, Gerard had to face a not so pleasant week of working. Not only that, he also had to tell his boss that he would need two days off in the beginning of December, because of their trip to Washington. Or more like, Gerard needed to beg his boss to let him leave. Which was not in his contract, he was sure of that, but well. It wasn’t like he had a choice. He didn’t think it should be much of a big deal, really, because come on. _Two days_. Gerard rarely ever stayed home, he was sick very seldom.  
  
Yet his boss decided to have a huge, unnecessary discussion about it that ended with Gerard leaving his office on shaky legs and a lump in his throat. He didn’t like being yelled at. But on his red face was a hesitant smile because yes, in the end, his boss had agreed. Gerard was flying to Washington with Frank in about a month. Which was like a vacation with his boyfriend, and damn, that was fucking amazing. They’d never traveled together, which made it even more exciting. Gerard wasn’t one for going anywhere on his own; he hated those crowded airports, the pressure, the responsibility. But experiencing all that with Frank… God, he couldn’t wait for it.  
  
Summed up, his week was pretty damn alright, after all. He was still sore but it got a little better each day, and Frank took his self-set task of pampering Gerard very seriously. It was like Frank thought he had to make something up to Gerard, like he had hurt him on Saturday, when really Gerard relished every time he felt that delicious ache when he sat down, and when the way he still walked funny a couple of days later made him smirk subtly.  
  
Although Gerard kept telling Frank there really was nothing to worry about whatsoever, Frank wouldn’t stop. It had come to a point where Gerard felt like a majesty as soon as he entered their apartment every day after work, and it wasn’t like he was going to turn down all the blowjobs Frank offered him. Or any blowjob, really. But especially not when Frank was the one giving them.  
  
Frank also spoiled him in any other, for Gerard astonishing way, though. He massaged his feet although they hadn’t taken any damage, sat through any movie Gerard selected, and even got up a few minutes before Gerard so he could serve him coffee while he was still in bed every damn day. The more days passed, the surer Gerard got that this wasn’t just about the threesome. Frank must have noticed that Gerard had had pretty much one of his best experiences in his life. So perhaps, Frank just spoiled Gerard because he wanted to. Because he was a fucking amazing, lovely, and caring human being. And Gerard loved him a little more each day.  
  
It wasn’t until Saturday noon that they decided to draw another piece of paper out of the jar. Gerard had sworn he would have been ready earlier, but Frank wasn’t taking any chances and had made sure they waited until Gerard was a hundred percent fine again. Which Gerard appreciated, but man, he hated having to wait for something he was excited about. He’d already had to wait another four and a half weeks until Washington, Christ.  
  
It was his turn picking the paper, though, so all the tension and waiting turned out to be worth it. His fingers were a little shaky as he let them slip into the glass vessel, eyes hurrying up to Frank’s, who was holding the jar. Again it felt oddly important. Like some ceremony. Which still was ridiculous.  
  
Frank had added another paper inscribed with “threesome” for the thing they had planned with another submissive, and honestly Gerard was kind of hoping it to be that one. Sure, they wouldn’t be able to do it right away, which was a pity, but next weekend sounded like the perfect time for an adventure similar to the one they’d had last Saturday.  
  
But well, Gerard also wasn’t going to be disappointed if he didn’t pick that one. The jar was filled with filthy, never vocalized fantasies, so he was convinced there wouldn’t be a single paper that would let him down. He was so eager to get to know Frank yet a bit better, make their sex life even more interesting.  
  
“Okay. You ready?” Gerard asked excitedly after he had chosen a paper, dragging it out of the jar with his middle and index finger. Frank nodded, a grin on his face, so Gerard hummed happily and unfolded it.  
  
He felt his eyes widen as he read what was written on it. It was Frank’s handwriting, and he took his time looking up at Frank again, tongue between his teeth as he grinned widely, teasing Frank with silence.  
  
“Come on,” Frank whined. “Tell me!”  
  
“Sensory deprivation,” Gerard said slowly, wiggling his brows. Frank looked ecstatic.  
  
“Fuck, yes!” he exclaimed. Then he quickly put the jar aside and ripped the paper from Gerard’s hand to throw it away. He pressed his lips against Gerard, tasting him, moaning a little when Gerard responded just as eagerly. “That’s perfect,” Frank clarified against Gerard’s lips. “Because it won’t hurt you too much. And I’ve been dying to do that, oh man.”  
  
“But you’ve already blindfolded me a couple of times,” Gerard noted, sighing when Frank kissed him again hungrily. His hands were on his hips, gripping him tightly with his fingers under his shirt, nails digging in slightly.  
  
“It’s gonna be more than just you being blindfolded, babe,” Frank told him. “It’s gonna be better. Okay, come on, I really can’t wait any longer.”  
  
Gerard had sort of expected Frank to lead him to their punishment room but he headed for the bedroom instead, tugging Gerard behind him almost hurriedly.  
  
“You’re okay with this, right?” Frank asked when they had reached the bed, standing in front of it a little hesitantly all of the sudden.  
  
Gerard smiled and rolled his eyes. “Well, obviously. I don’t know what it is you have in mind but… fuck yeah.”  
  
“Good,” Frank’s grin was back on his face, making his eyes sparkle. “Okay. Undress and lay down on the bed for me, alright? On your back. I’m gonna grab a few things.”  
  
Gerard nodded and did as he’d been told, crawling onto the mattress as Frank left the room quickly. The bed was a little squeaky, and maybe a tad unstable, and Gerard was pretty sure it hadn’t been like that when they’d moved in. Well, he could fathom how that had happened.  
  
Frank was back only a couple of minutes later, with his hands behind his back and a thrilled expression on his face. “Okay, baby, close your eyes.”  
  
Gerard looked at him questioningly for a moment but obeyed. He heard Frank getting closer to the bed and dropping some things onto the mattress, then he climbed on top of him, straddling his chest. The fabric of his jeans was rough against Gerard’s skin, making him groan as Frank shifted a little.  
  
“I’m gonna tell you what I’m going to do to you, okay, Gee? And if you don’t like any of that, just tell me. Alright?”  
  
“Y-Yeah. Okay.” He blinked his eyes open slowly, just to find Frank shake his head gently.  
  
“Keep them shut, angel,” he instructed with a smile, making Gerard comply quickly. Frank leaned down to kiss each eyelid before he connected his lips to Gerard’s. “I’m gonna tie you up now, baby. Blindfold you. And then I’m gonna make you wear earphones, listen to some nice and loud music. You won’t be able to see or hear me, but I promise I will be here with you the entire time, and if you need me to stop for any reason, just say your safeword and it will be over. Is that okay?”  
  
Gerard smiled, picturing Frank looking down at him in concern, his eyes filled with worry but also want. “Yes, sir,” he whispered, smile widening when he heard Frank chuckle softly, warm air hitting his chin. A second later his tongue was nudging his bottom lip, and Gerard opened up immediately. He melted into the kiss, moaning against Frank’s expert tongue, his gentle hands coming up to cup Gerard’s cheeks.  
  
“Gonna be a good boy for me?” Frank asked, voice raspy and thick, so fucking hot.  
  
Gerard nodded automatically. “Yes, sir. The best.” His whine got muffled when Frank kissed him once again, sloppy and fast, before he pulled away and rested his hips on Gerard’s groin. He wiggled around a little for good measure until Gerard could barely resist the urge to buck his hips up, fingers digging into the sheets painfully tightly.  
  
“Arms over your head,” Frank ordered. Gerard obeyed quickly and positioned his hands on the pillow above himself, crossing his wrists. He flinched when suddenly something cold was around his upper one, feeling it being lifted, and then the same sensation around his other wrist as well. Handcuffs. They clicked in place, making Gerard bite down on his lip harshly, eyes scrunching together tighter as he struggled against the cool rings, a feeling of satisfaction filling him when he realized he was at Frank’s mercy. “Keep them there,” Frank told him matter-of-factly.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Gerard repeated with a smirk. He loved calling Frank that so much, it made his insides feel all hot and pleasant whenever the word left his lips, most of the heat going straight to his cock.  
  
“You ready for the blindfold?”  
  
Gerard grinned. He was pretty sure Frank had only asked him that so he could hear Gerard say “Yes, sir” again. Which was what he got. With a low, satisfied hum, Frank covered Gerard’s eyes with a soft fabric, lifting his head to tie the knot behind it. Gerard hissed when a strand of his hair got in the way, making Frank kiss his forehead. “Sorry, baby,” he mumbled.

Frank hesitated before plugging in the earphones. The music started playing, tiny and weirdly wiry through the small speakers, but Gerard could at least distinguish the genre to be rock.  
  
“Remember you can use your safeword at any point,” Frank reminded him once more. Gerard almost let out an impatient sigh but stopped himself the last second, realizing Frank’s concern wasn’t that unjustified. He was completely helpless already, blind and unable to move, naked on the bed for Frank. But right now, at least he could hear him, hear his voice, his reassuring words. That would be gone in a few minutes, and although Gerard was excited about it, he couldn’t deny how scary this experience seemed. “Say it for me, Gerard.”  
  
“Coffee,” Gerard answered raucously. “Sir.”  
  
“Good boy. I love you.” Frank kissed Gerard again, having a certain urgency to it, like he needed Gerard to believe it. Which, of course, he did.  
  
“I love you, too,” Gerard exhaled. He felt Frank smile against his lips, and then the music was getting louder, clearer, until there was a bud in each of Gerard’s ears and Black Flag was blaring into his brain. For a moment or two, he found himself fascinated by the music, grinning a little to himself knowing Frank had chosen his favorite band. And then he realized how helpless he was, at Frank’s mercy, unaware of anything going on outside of his head, anything that Frank wouldn’t want him to know. Somebody could have rung the doorbell. Somebody could have entered the room, standing next to him right the fuck now, looking at him splayed out on the bed, seemingly unaware and blissfully ignorant. It made his heart speed up painfully and his palms get sweaty, breath catching in his throat. He was nervous and shaky, and not the way he liked it.  
  
Frank’s hands were trailing down his sides. Slowly. They were warm, too warm against his burning skin, and suddenly Frank’s weight resting on top of him was just… too much. Gerard bit his lip. Maybe he just needed to get used to this at first. He should be able to accustom to this better, he knew what giving up control felt like. They had done this so many times. He trusted Frank, with his life, shit, what was his body doing?  
  
So he took a deep breath and tried to focus on the music. Tried to calm his racing brain, tried to soothe the ache under his skin.  
  
“F-Frank,” he tried to say, hesitating when he couldn’t even hear _himself_. There was this weird vibration in his throat when he said Frank’s name, so he guessed he had actually made a sound, but fuck. This was intimidating.  
  
An incredibly huge part of Gerard hoped, prayed, that would be enough to make Frank stop. He didn’t want to use the safeword. It wasn’t like Frank was _hurting_ him, for fuck’s sake, his hands were so gentle, stroking up Gerard’s chest, light and almost innocent. What the fuck was wrong with him all of the sudden?  
  
But of course Frank didn’t do anything in order to end it. In the contrary, he must have thought Gerard croaking his name was a positive sign as he leaned down to kiss Gerard’s jaw, his neck and throat. Gerard swallowed, hating himself for not appreciating Frank being so careful and loving. For not enjoying his kisses.  
  
His whole body seemed to be oversensitive being unable to see or hear. Well, hear anything but the drowning music. He felt Frank’s light stubble against his soft skin, felt his light exhales, the way every single finger was resting on his chest a little differently, how little weight his little finger was carrying in comparison to his palm and thumb.  
  
“Frank, p-please,” he choked out again, flinching when Frank bit down on his neck.  
  
Not even that felt pleasant to Gerard at the moment. Fuck. He knew he would have to stop this. Take a break, at least, or he would get fucking hysteric in a few minutes. Or seconds. It was getting too much.  
  
“Frank,” he tried one more time. He knew he must be sounding pleading, but of course Frank would think he was begging him to keep going, or for more. And Gerard didn’t blame him, this was what he usually wanted, so it was only logical to assume. “Frankie, please. Please, I...” He couldn’t fucking _hear himself._ This was enough. “Coffee,” Gerard uttered, feeling a lump in his throat, and a wave of disappointment in himself rush through his body. “Please, coffee, please...”  
  
The earphones were gone at an instant, the blindfold being pulled off a second later. “Baby?” Frank asked, sounding worried and concerned and fucking helpless, and Gerard knew he shouldn’t have gone through with it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down, trying to find out why he was such a pansy. Now Frank would blame himself, and he would be all regretful and make Gerard feel even worse despite desperately trying not to. Gerard knew that was what was going to happen. “Gee, what… what’s wrong? I’m so sorry, I thought you were into it… I’m sorry.”  
  
Gerard sighed, suppressing a whine at the loss of touch as Frank crawled off his body and slumped down on the mattress next to him, resting on his knees. His reaction seemed so ridiculous then. Now, with the music gone, he was relaxed again, unable to understand why he had panicked at all.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Frank repeated when Gerard hadn’t responded a couple of seconds later. “I’m so sorry, baby. Here, let me uncuff you...”  
  
“N-No,” Gerard breathed out. He felt utterly relieved to hear his stupidly nasal voice again. “No, don’t. And don’t feel sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong, Frankie. I just… I don’t know what happened. I overreacted, I think.”  
  
“Shut up,” Frank said determinedly. “Don’t you dare play it off. You had all the right in the world to interrupt this, I even told you you could, it’s fine. It’s my fault for not realizing what was going on right away. I see what you’re trying to do, baby, it’s what you always do. Please don’t. I’m begging you.”  
  
Gerard was about to protest again but paused at Frank’s last sentence. “Y-You,” he began, but quickly shook his head. “I just...”  
  
“No. It’s okay for you not to like some things I want to do to you. You can make your own decisions.”  
  
“I didn’t even make the decision to not like it. I just… I couldn’t hear you. I couldn’t see you and I couldn’t hear you and it was freaking me out so much, not knowing what you were doing or what was going on in general. I tried to… to get used to it, because you were so excited, but...”  
  
Frank shook his head. “Thank you. But… I’m glad you didn’t force yourself to get used to it. I’m sorry, I should have gradually introduced you to the noise, I… sorry.”  
  
“It’s… it’s alright, Frank. Not your fault.” Gerard smiled hesitantly. He still wanted to blame himself, but as long as Frank wouldn’t take the blame, he was oddly okay with the situation. What Frank had said made sense.  
  
“May I kiss you?” Frank asked tentatively. “If you’re… I mean, if you still need space, that’s okay.”  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
Frank gratefully leaned down to peck Gerard’s lips, lingering a little longer to breathe in Gerard’s scent. “I’m really sorry, baby,” he whispered. “Can you forgive me, please?”  
  
“As I said, Frankie, it’s not your fault,” Gerard told him. “My body’s just… stupid.”  
  
“Stop that,” Frank repeated, sounding more like he was pleading than ordering. “Your body is beautiful. Perfect. Okay, let’s just say… let’s just say things like that happen, okay? Like an accident, which we handled like… like responsible adults. Right?” He grinned at Gerard, slowly, insecurely. As if Gerard was going to be _mad_ at him, holy hell. Fucker was gorgeous.  
  
“Okay,” Gerard caved. He couldn’t keep bathing in self-loath when Frank was looking at him like _that_. He kissed him again and moved his hands down, his cuffed wrists creating a loop around Frank’s body so he could keep him close. “You’re right. I guess. I think we… we can try again, if you want. I’m alright now. But, like, maybe not put the music on full volume. I still need to hear you, or at least be able to guess what you’re doing, sort of-”  
  
“Nah, I have a better idea,” Frank said abruptly. There was this certain something on his face that made Gerard raise a brow and smile, knowing something good was about to come. “Okay. I only wrote “Sensory deprivation”, right? Not specifically that it would be you who would get deprived of their senses?”  
  
Gerard giggled, already guessing where Frank was heading. “Yeah, exactly. Which means you wanna switch roles?”  
  
“I do,” Frank nodded. “I want you to do whatever you want to me, alright? I’m all yours.”  
  
“You gonna let me handcuff you?” Gerard asked, not quite able to believe what he was hearing.  
  
“Yeah,” Frank whispered. “Anything.”  
  
“And tease you?”  
  
Frank let out a hum.  
  
“And I even could use, like, dildos and shit?”  
  
“Well, not _shit_ , but-”  
  
“You know what I mean,” Gerard chuckled, smacking Frank’s clothed ass with both of his hands. “Okay. I like that, Frankie. I really do. Show you what it’s like to be in my place.”  
  
“Don’t be so hard on me?” Frank pleaded with a playful pout, making Gerard kiss him again.  
  
Gerard grinned, raising a teasing brow. All the previous tension was forgotten thanks to Frank, and Gerard was dying to get started. “If you’re a good boy for me.”


	43. Chapter 43

When Gerard had seen his handsome neighbor the very first time all those months ago, he’d never thought he’d so much as talk to him. Ever. And when the postman magically had mixed up Frank’s letter and Gerard had had the guts to introduce himself to Frank, he’d never thought it would lead him somewhere.  
  
Then they had fucked. And it had been fantastic. But still Gerard hadn’t expected Frank to be actually interested, he hadn’t thought Frank would see more than someone to have sex with in him. And surprisingly, they had developed something. A relationship built on sharing their most intimate secrets, making overhasty choices and more kinky sex Gerard had ever had in his life. But on top of all that, their relationship was founded on trust. Trust, even if he had been a tad naive back then, was what had made Gerard agree to Frank dominating him right away. What had led them to moving in together _weeks_ after having met each other. What made this relationship work.  
  
Yet Gerard had, apparently, still underestimated _how_ much Frank trusted him. Because never, not in a million years had he expected Frank to let him do _this_.  
  
Gerard was kneeling right next to Frank, feeling overwhelmed and dizzy from all that had happened in the last few minutes. First, the sensory deprivation hadn’t gone to plan and left Gerard feeling vulnerable and exposed in a way he didn’t like it. Then, he’d felt sorry and disappointed in himself for letting Frank down, a low followed by a wave of happiness when Frank managed to comfort him. Well, and now Gerard was just stunned still by what Frank had suggested after that. And doing all that being incredibly aroused and horribly confused the entire time hadn’t exactly helped his brain focus.  
  
He wanted to take a moment to close his eyes, relax, and just _breathe_ , but the sight in front of him didn’t allow him to so much as blink. Because there was Frank. Naked. Handcuffed to the headboard. Blindfolded. Gerard didn’t consider himself a genius, but he sure as fuck was smart enough to keep staring at Frank as long and extensively as he could. He doubted he’d ever see him like this again. Well, if he asked Frank, then maybe. But this was something… unusual, something special, something that would lose its value if repeated, so Gerard would just enjoy being able to look at Frank in this vulnerable state as much as possible right now.  
  
The problem was, he too felt vulnerable. Back then, when Frank had let him top the second time, when Gerard had actually taken some control, he’d been nervous. Things he was incredibly inexperienced with had been expected of him, and somehow, probably because Frank was there to talk him through it, he’d done an alright job. But this time Frank was fucking giving up every bit of control. He was practically offering himself to Gerard, had even said so himself, Christ, and despite how much this excited Gerard, it also was scary.  
  
Whenever Frank dominated him, it was like the both of them entered a completely different world. A world in which nothing but pleasing Frank was important to Gerard, where he felt comfortable and secure and fucking happy. But Frank was… Frank. He always seemed so expert, always knew how to make Gerard do exactly what he wanted until he was on the very brink.  
  
The thing was, Gerard wasn’t scared he wouldn’t be able to achieve that. He was absolutely fucking sure there was no way in hell he’d ever make Frank feel even close to what he could give him as a dom, so there really was no point in trying. Still, Gerard wanted to use this opportunity, knowing it had most likely cost Frank a lot to surrender his body like this. He wasn’t going to disappoint him. So he would do what Frank was expecting of him, but differently. Not the way Frank obviously was thinking he would do it, which showed in the way he had already spread his legs the tiniest bit, awaiting. Not like that.  
  
“Are you sure about the earbuds?” Gerard rasped. He tried to keep his eyes on Frank’s face, he really did, but Frank couldn’t see him anyway, and the view of his naked body was way too breathtaking not to look at it. The metal of the handcuffs was digging into the colorful skin of his wrists ever so slightly, right into the soft flesh between his bones. Frank wasn’t trying to resist, just testing them out, it seemed, as he tugged on them playfully, groaning beneath his breath at the effort. His muscles danced gracefully under all the tattoos. Gerard caught himself drooling a little watching him flex his biceps, and shit. How the fuck did he even deserve this man?  
  
“I’m sure,” Frank answered, catching Gerard’s attention again. The blindfold was covering most of his handsome face, much to Gerard’s dismay. He could only see Frank’s chin and mouth, and the tip of his nose, which honestly looked kind of cute. “Don’t be scared, honey. I’d kiss you but… you’d have to come closer for that.”  
  
Gerard smiled as he slowly leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Frank’s jaw. Immediately Frank turned his head, trying to catch Gerard’s lips with his own. He pulled back, giggling at how adorably helpless Frank looked as he was left trying to kiss nothing but air, then he lifted his head, attempting to find Gerard’s mouth.  
  
“Come on, don’t tease me,” Frank chuckled.  
  
With another soft giggle, Gerard pressed his lips against Frank’s, feeling him melt into it after letting out a surprised gasp. Frank was so fucking eager, pushing his tongue past Gerard’s lips moments after the kiss had started, needy noises slipping into Gerard’s mouth. The handcuffs clinked against the headboard when Frank tried to get even closer to him, kiss him yet a little deeper, but Gerard placed one hand on his chest and pushed him down, gentle, letting Frank decide if he wanted to follow his lead.  
  
Resisting only a little and letting out a quiet grunt in protest, Frank sunk back against the pillows. He looked disheveled and increasingly unhappy with being helpless and at Gerard’s mercy for a change, but not in a way that told Gerard he wanted it to end. Frank was on edge already, although their session – or whatever this was – had just started. Gerard saw the impatience on his face and in the way his entire body was tense, how expectant and nervous he was, yet eager at the same time.  
  
“You need to relax,” Gerard told him seriously. “You can’t go through this if you’re this fraught.”  
  
Frank snorted. “That’s kind of hard to achieve right now, baby,” he answered with a smirk, tugging on his restraints for emphasis. “This is scary. A bit, I mean. But I trust you, so...”  
  
“Are you completely sure you also want your sense of hearing gone? I don’t mean to be annoying but… I’m used to being tied up and stuff, and that was too much, even for me. So you might freak out.” Gerard let his fingertips stroke over Frank’s arms mindlessly, needing to feel the muscles he’d been staring at. “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
“Come on, that fucking tickles!” Frank complained with a chuckle. Gerard smiled and kept running his fingers over his soft skin, feeling oddly powerful from this small action alone. There was nothing Frank could do to make him stop. Except for, okay, he could probably lift his leg and kick him off the bed or something if he really wanted to. Gerard knew he wasn’t going to do that, though, he could see Frank was willing to explore this side of power play, and as the seconds passed by with Frank just lying there, helpless, the more Gerard started to like the thought of switching roles as well.  
  
“You didn’t answer my question,” Gerard stated calmly, enjoying the feeling of Frank’s whole body shivering as he moved his fingers further down, barely touching his skin. Eventually he found a spot on his stomach he was especially ticklish, making Frank squirm, a grimace on his face as he started to pant and chuckle.  
  
“Don’t be a dick,” he gasped out, trying to escape Gerard’s hand. “I told you, I do want the earphones. Now stop, okay?”  
  
Gerard grinned, deciding to drag it out a little longer. “Say please?”  
  
“Oh, do you have to do that? I-”  
  
“Say it or I’ll just keep tickling you,” Gerard warned him, his tone half-serious. Of course he _had to do that_. He was going to savor this moment.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Frank caved with a huge grin. “Asshole. _Please_ stop, alright?”  
  
Gerard pinched Frank’s skin, making him gasp more in surprise than pain. “Don’t forget who’s in charge today,” he said joyfully. “This is actually kinda cool.”  
  
“ _Cool_ ,” Frank repeated with a disbelieving shake of his head. “I’m handcuffed to our bed for you and you think that’s _cool_. Fucking nerd.”  
  
“How would you describe it, then?” Gerard inquired. His hand wandered further down towards Frank’s dick that lay on his stomach, half-hard and neglected.  
  
Frank sucked in a breath as Gerard’s fingers approached it slowly, his cock giving an interested twitch. “Well,” he started, bucking his hips up the tiniest bit as if to draw attention to where he needed Gerard’s hand so bad. “I feel like it’s fucking hot. I kinda wish you’d just start already, though- oh, shit.”  
  
Gerard had leaned down to peck Frank’s hip bone, inches away from his dick. He smiled to himself hearing how Frank’s breath hitched immediately, how his legs trembled the tiniest bit at the soft kiss. “I will start when I think we’re ready to start,” he told him. He looked up at Frank to see him swallow, lips twitching like he didn’t know whether to grin our keep a neutral expression. “Is that clear?” Gerard added before kissing the same spot again.  
  
“Okay, yeah.” Frank nodded, seeming uncertain. “Y-You… enjoy this, huh?”  
  
“It’s a nice change,” Gerard admitted with a grin. “Do you?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s just… okay, I don’t mean this in a rude way or whatever but I can’t really, well, take you seriously. At the moment. You’re too adorable, I don’t know-”  
  
Gerard’s first instinct was to be hurt by Frank’s statement. But then he thought about it and realized it was sort of a challenge, a challenge to prove Frank wrong. Maybe that was even why Frank had said it. Whatever it was, Gerard saw it as the perfect opportunity to show Frank that he better take him seriously – this still was new to him but having gone through multiple punishments already, Gerard could probably give Frank a good spanking if he had to.  
  
Not now, though. To stop Frank talking, he simply took the bit of skin his lips had been hovering over into his mouth and sucked on it, making Frank mewl. Then he bit down on it unexpectedly, not very harshly, but enough to cause Frank to curse and struggle against his handcuffs once more.  
  
“Ouch, fucker,” he hissed. “Okay, I guess I deserved that, but… You don’t have to go completely dominant, you know that, right? You can just… I don’t know, go easy on me.”  
  
“Are you scared I’ll hurt you?” Gerard asked with a raised brow, scooting a little upwards so he was kneeling by Frank’s chest rather than right by his groin. He gently laced his fingers through his hair and felt him relax into it almost instantly. “You know I could never do that, don’t you?”  
  
“I’m not scared. Just… just nervous. And as I said, this is kind of… new.”  
  
“But you said I could do whatever I want, right?”  
  
Frank nodded. “Yeah. Just don’t feel like you have to, you know, treat me the same way I treat you. As you said, we’re both not really experienced with that. And… and you-”  
  
Gerard kissed him, clashing their mouths together once more to shut Frank up. It was nice to have this power, it really was. Gerard knew he wouldn’t want this on a regular basis, he wasn’t the kind of guy to order someone else around. But today he was feeling bold, feeling excited, and the way Frank was obviously a lot more nervous than him seemed to fuel him on. “So you want me to go easy on you?” he asked, moving down to nibble on Frank’s throat.  
  
“I… I guess?” Frank answered, a little high-pitched. Gerard could feel his voice vibrate against his lips as he spoke, which honestly was kind of awesome, so he kept sucking on Frank’s skin, hoping it would encourage him to keep talking. “I mean, I’m ready to do anything you want, you know? Just-”  
  
“So what if I didn’t want to go easy on you? What if I want to just… experiment a bit?”  
  
Frank gulped. “Then… that’s fine. I mean, as I said, you… it’s up to you.”  
  
“Okay.” Gerard pulled back and moved his body so he ended up straddling Frank’s chest, one knee on either side of his torso. He grabbed Frank’s phone that was still connected to the earphones from the nightstand and just held it in his hand, pondering. There were some ideas in his head how to use them, how to drive Frank crazy, but after experiencing how wrong this could go, he was hesitant. “You’ll need a safeword,” he declared, nodding to himself. “So we can be sure you’ll be okay.”  
  
He felt Frank tense a little more, his brows furrowing. “Woah, you gonna torture me or something? Gee, it’ll be okay. It’s just sensory deprivation!”  
  
“Tell me your safeword or I’ll leave you tied up like this until you change your mind,” he teased, grinning when Frank pouted.  
  
“Okay, you need to stop taking me as a role model for this!” he argued, pursing his lips. “I never realized I was such an ass. Can we just start?”  
  
Gerard sighed, lifting his weight as if he was about to get up from Frank’s chest. “Alright, guess I’ll go make myself some coffee in the meantime...”  
  
“No, wait!” Gerard smirked. “Fine. You cock. Uh, I don’t know what to pick...”  
  
“Something you like?” Gerard offered.  
  
“Can it be ‘Gerard’?”  
  
That earned Frank a soft smack to the cheek, leaving him hissing as he bit back a giggle. “Obviously not, dumbass,” Gerard huffed. “Be serious, please?”  
  
“Okay, okay. Sorry. So can it be… ‘dog’? I don’t know, I like dogs.”  
  
“Sure,” Gerard hummed with a shrug. He was going to finally put the earphones in, but then remembered something Frank sometimes made him do before they started. “Say your safeword for me?”  
  
He was absolutely positive Frank rolled his eyes at his sweet tone, letting out a groan. “I literally said it three seconds ago, babe.”  
  
“I don’t think you’re in the position to be a brat, Frankie,” Gerard warned. Man, it felt good to have so much control over somebody. The feeling still was unfamiliar and new but Gerard felt himself get accustomed to it, a weird sensation of power streaming through his body. It was kind of similar to when he had topped Frank, when he had seen what he could make him feel with his body, just way more intense. If that was what Frank felt all the time, Gerard could definitely see why he was so obsessed with being a dom.  
  
“I don’t think you’re in the position to be a douche,” Frank retorted, sticking out his tongue at Gerard.

Both of Gerard’s hands trailed down Frank’s chest, drawing circles for a few moments as he approached his nipples. With one surprisingly swift movement, he took each between his thumb and forefinger, twisting. Frank groaned as his back arched off the bed, obviously having not expected Gerard to hurt him.  
  
“What’s your safeword, Frankie?” Gerard asked in a sing-song voice, not letting go of Frank’s nipples.  
  
“Fuck, alright,” Frank cursed under his breath as he tried to writhe out from under Gerard. “It’s ‘dog’. _Sir_ ,” he added sarcastically, the smug smirk back on his face the second Gerard let go of him.  
  
Gerard shook his head with a playful sigh. “Nah, the sir thing is too much for me. I don’t need you to address me in a special way to make you show me your respect,” he told him with feigned arrogance, making Frank huff. “But I feel like you should answer me with either _Yes, Gerard_ or _No, Gerard_ from now on, since you talk way too much. Do you understand?”  
  
Frank bit his lip before he answered. “Okay. I-I mean, yes, Gerard.”  
  
“Good boy,” Gerard grinned. “You ready for the earphones now?”  
  
“I fucking told you- fuck!”  
  
Gerard was pinching his nipples again in a heartbeat, watching with an amused smile as Frank threw his head against the pillows and started to pant. “Yes, Gerard,” he groaned out, wincing when Gerard let go of his sensitive buds once again.  
  
There was a pained frown on Frank’s forehead that instantly made Gerard feel bad. Fearing he might have taken it too far, he gently pushed the blindfold off Frank’s face, just needing to actually look at him before he continued. “Are you okay?” he asked insecurely, suddenly lacking confidence. “Is this… is this too much?”  
  
Frank shook his head immediately, smiling up at Gerard. “I’m perfectly fine with everything you’ve done so far,” he reassured him. “It’s not what I expected but… man, you’re actually kinda hot like this. And I like… oh shit, was I supposed to say _Yes, Gerard_ again? Sorry, I thought-”  
  
“No, I wanted your honest answer,” he interrupted Frank quickly, giving him a smile. “What were you gonna say?”  
  
“I was gonna say that I like uh, talking back a bit? If you’re okay with that?” Frank asked, looking hesitant and uncertain. It was the most adorable thing ever. “I mean, I can’t just… I can’t just be an obedient sub, you know. I do like you ordering me around a bit, and I like the Yes and No Gerard stuff, but when we do this the other way around, you’re obviously more the natural submissive kinda guy. I can’t do that, sadly, but I can try if you don’t like the um, disobedient or rebellious thing I’m kinda doing now?” Frank’s cheeks were red from embarrassment as he talked about it, making it irresistible for Gerard not to kiss him once he was done. He scooted down so their crotches were pressed together, smirking at the way Frank gasped before he caught his lips in a fiery kiss.  
  
“I do like the way you’re pulling this off,” he told him seriously. “Makes it… makes it more fun. You’re just not the obedient type, are you?”  
  
“Nah, I don’t think so... Oh, uh. No, Gerard, I mean, sorry, gotta get used to that.”  
  
“You better get used to it fast because we’re gonna start now,” Gerard smirked as he pulled the blindfold down again, covering Frank’s eyes. “And if you keep being disrespectful, we gotta make sure you get punished. Isn’t that the way it works, Frankie?”  
  
“Yes, Gerard,” Frank agreed, wetting his lips with his tongue before he swallowed audibly. Gerard smiled as he watched his adam’s apple bob up and down, pressing another kiss to it.  
  
“Very good.” Not knowing what else to say, Gerard finally put the earphones on. “Alright?” he asked. Only when Frank gave a nod, he started playing the music, slowly increasing the volume until he was sure Frank couldn’t hear a thing. He kissed him again, passionate and sweet before he got off his chest to kneel between his legs, wanting to start what he had planned.  
  
Frank, who obviously really liked the thought of being a brat during this session, put on a confident face. He even hummed along to the song, and thrummed his fingers against the headboard rhythmically. If Gerard hadn’t been sure before, he now was a hundred percent positive this was some sort of challenge, so he got right to showing Frank he was able to make him submit if he really wanted to.  
  
He unceremoniously grabbed Frank’s ankles and pushed his legs up, spreading them in the process so Frank ended up lying there exposed, knees pressed against his chest. Gerard held him there by the back of his thighs and just looked at Frank’s flushed cock for a moment, admiring its length and girth. He kissed the inside of his thigh, trailing down towards his dick steadily without any intention to touch it whatsoever. Not yet, anyway, Frank would have to wait for that. Especially with this attitude.  
  
Frank tensed when Gerard’s lips brushed his underside. He made an effort to breathe over it hotly, letting him feel how close he was, how easy it would be to just start sucking him. But Gerard kept going lower, knowing there was another way of pleasuring Frank, one that they didn’t get to do very often, so it would definitely wipe that smirk off his handsome face.  
  
Frank’s humming ended abruptly when Gerard’s tongue circled his entrance for the very first time that night, and a rather shrill noise erupted from his throat, loud and wanton. His hole quivered when Gerard breathed over it coolly. Frank shuddered from the weird sensation, emitting another broken noise that sounded like he was enjoying this way more than he was going to admit.  
  
“Gee,” he moaned when Gerard lapped at his entrance, taking his time with everything he did. Frank tasted so fucking good, so he repeated the movement, enjoying how responsive and loud Frank was being. “Gerard, oh fuck.”  
  
“So fucking gorgeous,” Gerard mumbled to himself. His hands trailed down to cup Frank’s ass after giving his thighs a meaningful squeeze so Frank knew he was supposed to keep them in the position. Gerard used his thumbs to hold him open, letting him feel how exposed he was for a moment before he dug his tongue into his hole.  
  
“Shit, shit, fuck,” came from Frank, high-pitched and needy and fucking beautiful. Gerard would have giggled at the way his body jerked but he enjoyed making Frank feel like this way too much to interrupt, so he spread his cheeks a little wider and moved his tongue further into Frank, slowly, carefully. More noises filled the room, and Gerard relished every single one of them. His eyes were half-lidded as his tongue kept pleasuring Frank, who was falling apart right before his eyes.  
  
Frank’s mouth was opened obscenely, fingers circling the headboard as his chest was moving rapidly. He’d never been this loud before, at least Gerard hadn't experienced it, and it would be a lie to say he wasn’t enjoying his shameless moans. Frank couldn’t hear himself and probably wasn’t aware of his noises’ volume, and Gerard was pretty happy with that. His groans were angelic, broken and raspy sounds that turned into helpless whimpers whenever Gerard would pull back the tiniest bit. Frank was cursing, chanting Gerard’s name over and over. He had been wanting to get rid of Frank’s attitude, but apparently, neither of them had been ready for the effect of a rimjob. Frank was gone already, mere minutes after Gerard had started to fuck him with his tongue. It was an insanely beautiful thing to watch.  
  
He really contemplated adding a finger or two just to push Frank that little bit more, but then decided against it. This was not where he wanted things to go today.  
  
Instead he pressed one last kiss to Frank’s entrance, rubbing his thumb over it just to hear Frank gasp and then let out a huff when he realized Gerard was not going to finger him after all. Gently, Gerard guided Frank’s legs back so they rested on the mattress, one on either side of where Gerard was kneeling.  
  
He wiped the spit off his mouth with the back of his hand, then nibbled on the insides of his thighs, loving the way Frank squirmed on the bed. “G-Gerard,” he panted, and it sort of sounded like a plea, but was not quite what Gerard wanted to hear from Frank yet.  
  
His lips trailed towards his cock steadily, teasingly, and before Frank could whine any more, Gerard was holding his dick upright and enveloped his tip with his lips tightly. Frank groaned, body arching off the bed at an instant.  
  
Gerard smiled around it as he sunk further down, relaxing his throat to take him in as deep as he could. Frank was babbling above him, loud and incoherent, like he had completely forgotten a world outside of their bedroom existed. He couldn’t stay still, his legs constantly jerking, trembling, chest heaving, head lolling from one side to the other.  
  
“Oh my fucking god,” he whispered. Gerard’s nose was buried in the kinky hair by his base, unmoving, just holding the position for a few moments. Frank’s hips died to move, his cock needing more friction so fucking bad, but Gerard’s hands were right there to pin him to the mattress. Frank keened when Gerard swallowed around him, and it was kind of a shame Gerard couldn’t see his debauched face, his reddened cheeks and darkened eyes. He also missed his strong hand in his hair, setting the rhythm, fingers gripping his strands so tightly it would be painful. But this was nice too. Very much so.  
  
“Gerard, Gee, fuck.” Frank was a trembling mess, sounding like he was about to break apart. “Baby. Baby, you’re so… so good. Fucking hell.”  
  
Gerard groaned around him, making Frank moan louder at the vibration. He was so fucking delicious, Gerard kind of just wanted to keep blowing him forever, especially when he slowly pulled back until only his head was still in Gerard’s mouth, hot and heavy. Frank’s delicious pre-cum oozed out of his slit and onto Gerard’s tongue. It made his taste so much more intense and elicited a hungry moan from Gerard. He sunk back down to Frank’s base quickly, and repeated the movement until he had built a rhythm that had Frank thrashing around and moaning unrestrainedly.  
  
More incoherent words and profanities filled the room, steadily growing louder. It was fascinating to watch Frank completely lose himself in pleasure. Gerard had never gotten to witness it before. Not like _this_.  
  
“Keep going, fuck,” Frank grunted out. He attempted to thrust his hips up into Gerard’s mouth once more but Gerard was there to hold him down firmly, making Frank curse in frustration. “More, I need more, Gee, come on-”  
  
Not really seeing a reason to refrain from obeying when Gerard loved sucking Frank’s dick, he let go of his hips and hummed around him, trying to tell him it was okay for him to fuck his mouth. For now, anyway. Frank got the hint and started rocking his hips at a rough pace. Gerard closed his eyes and just took it, enjoying Frank’s frantic movements and the stretch in his cheeks and lips. Frank’s taste was incredible, Gerard got kind of lost in it.  
  
“’m close,” Frank grunted, loud and for everyone to hear. “Close, baby, almost there, just- just need-”  
  
Gerard pulled off with a wet noise that was drowned out by Frank panting for air and cursing. He smiled down at his boyfriend’s confused and helpless form writhing on the bed, encircling the base of his dick tightly with his fingers.  
  
“Gerard,” he whined when he had realized what had happened, shaking his head desperately. “N-No, come on, I’m so fucking close, you can’t just do that.”  
  
Grinning widely, Gerard pressed his tongue against Frank’s slit, making him fucking twitch. “Gee. Gee, fuck, come on. Need it so bad.”

Gerard swirled his tongue around Frank’s head one more time before letting go of it abruptly, which caused it to smack against Frank’s belly heavily. Frank gasped and was about ready to yell at Gerard in frustration, at least that was what he looked like, but Gerard was right there to catch all noises with his mouth. He pressed his lips to Frank’s, feeling him kiss back so damn eagerly, like his life depended on it.  
  
“Baby,” he whispered into Gerard’s mouth, hushed and raspy. “Baby, Gee, fuck. T-Touch me. Just fucking- fucking _touch_ me, I’m so close.”  
  
Gerard hummed against Frank’s lips and wrapped his fingers around him, not really squeezing or jerking, just holding him. Frank bucked his hips up and moaned, and Gerard could feel how close he was. His dick throbbed under his fingers, hot and so thick. He felt himself growing weak, it was hard to resist giving Frank what he wanted, especially when letting him cum could easily involve sitting on his dick and getting an orgasm himself.  
  
But just when Frank was getting really into it, panting into Gerard’s mouth as he kept thrusting his hips up, Gerard pulled his hand away. Instead he reached up to remove the earphones slowly. It still seemed to be a shock for Frank as he suddenly went completely silent, breath shallow and fast.  
  
“G-Gee,” he whimpered, sounding surprised to hear his voice and his surroundings again. “Gee. Baby. Can I… can I cum now?”  
  
Gerard chuckled. “No, Frankie. But I think we’re ready to move onto the next step, so you won’t need the earphones anymore.”  
  
“What’s the next step?” Frank squeaked. Really, Gerard had never experienced him like this. It was tremendous.  
  
“Oh, you’ll find out,” he whispered into his ear. “For now I need you to be real quiet so you can hear what I’m doing, okay?”  
  
Frank nodded rapidly. “Okay. Okay, yeah, I’ll be quiet.”  
  
After kissing Frank again, Gerard climbed off the bed to get one of their dildos out of the bedside drawer. Most of their toys they kept in the playroom, but this one was here, which Gerard was very grateful for. He wouldn’t have wanted to leave Frank alone.  
  
Equipped with said toy and a bottle of lube, Gerard positioned himself next to Frank on the bed. He was lying on his side, his face right by Frank’s head and his arms, so he kissed him again before coating the dildo in a generous amount of lube. “Listen real closely,” he breathed as he guided the toy behind his back. Bending his leg to have better access, he pressed the head of it in his hole, the inevitable whimper trembling from his lips at the sudden stretch. Gerard smirked as he watched Frank’s face flush, and he bit down on his bottom lip, brows furrowing.  
  
“Baby,” he breathed. “What are you doing?”  
  
Gerard grunted when he shoved the toy deeper into his body, the familiar feeling making him feel warm and tingly. “What do you think I’m doing, Frankie?”  
  
“Fuck. Fuck, you’re… you’re touching yourself, aren’t you?” Frank sounded so on edge, so desperate and insanely turned on, it sent a wave of pleasure through Gerard’s entire body and straight to his twitching dick.  
  
“Kind of,” he answered with a moan. He decided to put on a show for Frank, groaning like a whore and breathing hotly against his skin. “But not really.”  
  
“What are you doing?” Frank repeated, high-pitched and impatient.  
  
“Fucking myself with a dildo.” Gerard smirked at the gasp Frank made. He started writhing on the bed, more than before, trying to wiggle his hands out of the cuffs to touch Gerard, but it was vain. “Feels so fucking good,” Gerard continued as he watched Frank, setting a slow rhythm with the toy. “Fuck, Frankie. It’s so deep inside of me...”  
  
“ _Gerard_ ,” Frank all but whined. He threw his head back in defeat and let out a frustrated grunt, teeth clenched together.  
  
“Yes, baby?” he replied sweetly, sitting up a bit and moaning right in Frank’s ear. “I wish you could see me. Wish you could watch my face while I take this huge fucking cock in my ass.”

Frank gulped. “I w-wanna… want it to be _my_ cock, Gee. Let me fuck you.”  
  
“Is that an order?”  
  
“N-No,” Frank mumbled. “It’s a plea.”  
  
Gerard raised a brow, moving the toy a little faster. “A plea? What’s wrong, baby, are you ready to beg me to sit on your dick?”  
  
Frank whimpered, obviously fighting with himself before he answered. He bucked his hips up a bit as if hoping he would get some friction from it but of course he humped nothing but thick air. “Yes,” he forced out.  
  
Gerard bit down on his nipple, making Frank tense and curse. “What do you say when I ask you a question?” he inquired after kissing the bud soothingly.  
  
“Yes, Gerard,” Frank panted. “Sorry. Yes, Gerard.”  
  
“That’s better.” Keeping the toy in his ass, Gerard swung one leg over Frank’s body so he was straddling him once more. He sat down on his thighs, right in front of Frank’s dick, and started fucking himself on the artificial cock again, rocking his body. Letting Frank feel it.  
  
“Come on”, Frank gasped out, rocking his hips up vainly. “It’ll be so much better with my dick. You know that, right?”  
  
“I do,” Gerard agreed, grinning down at his helpless boyfriend. “But maybe I just like to tease you. And I could also cum like this, you know.”  
  
“Don’t,” Frank whined, clenching his hands into fists and groaning when the cuffs still didn’t budge. “Just… just let me fuck you. I’ll make it real good for you, promise.”  
  
“I thought you were gonna beg me,” he teased, suppressing a snicker. “All I can hear right now is you trying to convince me. I was kind of hoping for more. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine, this cock feels so damn good. So fucking big in my ass, Frankie, stretches me out so well.”  
  
“ _Gee_ ,” Frank sobbed.  
  
Gerard let the fingers of his free hand trail down Frank’s shaft, the touch so light it was barely there. Yet Frank groaned immediately as pre-cum dripped onto his stomach and his dick twitched harshly.  
  
“You know what I want to hear.”  
  
“Fuck. Fuck, _please_. Please let me fuck you. Or- or fuck me, I don’t care, whatever you want, Gerard. Just please do… something. Anything, please.”  
  
Gerard hummed softly, happy with Frank’s response. He hadn’t thought he would be into it, but somehow seeing Frank like this was a huge fucking turn on, especially since he usually was so dominant and sure of himself. Which, weirdly and although it really didn’t fit in this situation at all, made Gerard feel all warm and filled with love. Frank trusted him so much, he really loved him, and for a moment Gerard forgot about both of their throbbing dicks and the toy in his ass. He leaned forward to kiss Frank, slow and sweet and completely out of place, but Frank reciprocated just as passionately.  
  
“Love you so much,” Gerard breathed into Frank’s mouth, raking his hands through his hair. “You’re so beautiful, you’re perfect, I love you, Frank.”  
  
“I love you,” Frank responded shakily. “More than anything, shit.”  
  
Gerard smiled and planted one last kiss on Frank’s lips, questioning what on earth he’d done right in his life to end up like this. When he pulled back he was reminded of the dildo, the sudden movement making him moan loudly, and suddenly he was very eager to just sink down on Frank’s dick already.  
  
He grabbed the bottle of lube from the mattress and popped the cap open, smirking at how Frank’s breath hitched at the noise. Just to fuck with him a little longer, Gerard squirted some of it on Frank’s belly and created a thin trail towards his dick, making him shiver. Frank flinched when the lube finally dripped on his tip, throwing his head to the side and moaning. Gerard generously coated him in it, taking his dick in his hand and jerking him off a bit more to spread the lube.  
  
When he had pulled the dildo out of his ass, he positioned himself over Frank’s groin. He was holding his dick upright and teased it over his stretched entrance. As much as he loved seeing Frank like this, he died to sink down on him, ached for the stretch and this special feeling that was just _Frank_.  
  
“This where you wanna put your cock?” Gerard asked playfully as he rubbed Frank’s head over his hole.  
  
Frank moaned and nodded hastily. “Yes. Yes, Gerard.”  
  
“Yeah? Want me to ride you?”  
  
“Please,” Frank all but whimpered, and that was all Gerard could take.  
  
With a loud moan he let his body sink down on Frank, feeling his muscles clench around him. Frank let out a guttural grunt when he bottomed out, and he bit down on his biceps to muffle his sounds, brows furrowed and muscles flexing.  
  
Deciding they both had waited more than enough, Gerard started a fast pace right away, lifting his body and slamming back down on Frank. They both were panting and moaning loudly, chanting each other’s names. Frank felt so good in Gerard’s ass, way better than the dildo, way better than anything. He was big and so hard, fucking throbbing inside of him.  
  
Gerard rocked his hips down vigorously. After only a few moments, Frank’s self-control had gone out of the window completely, so he thrust his hips up into Gerard, meeting his every movement harshly, making the both of them groan even louder.  
  
As Gerard had been teasing Frank for _ages_ , it wasn’t a surprise when he felt him begin to stutter, breath coming even harsher than before. He knew he was close, and although he couldn’t wait to feel him cum, hear his noises as he reached the high he’d been begging for, he was determined to make him wait just a little longer. Because maybe Gerard had that bit of a sadistic vein too. Or maybe he just loved seeing Frank have to wait for his orgasm, for a change.  
  
“You gonna cum for me?” Gerard panted. “Gonna fill me up?”  
  
Frank nodded and released a pained noise as his hips sped up even more. “Yes, Gerard,” he uttered, making Gerard smirk.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Gerard rode him for a few more seconds, waiting until he could feel him tense and his dick jerk before he got up and let it slide out of his ass. “Don’t think so.”  
  
“Gerard, no, fuck,” Frank moaned, shaking his head desperately and clenching his fists. It actually sounded like he was close to tears by now. “Please. Please let me cum, baby, come on. Please.”  
  
Gerard hummed but waited a little more until he knew Frank was off the edge before he sunk down on him again, riding him hard and fast, demandingly. He could feel his own orgasm approaching rapidly but was determined to make Frank cum first since he deserved it more, in a way.  
  
“Can I cum now, please?” Frank begged, actually _begged_ , whiny and helpless as he began thrusting into Gerard once more. “Please, Gerard, need it so bad.”  
  
Gerard didn’t reply right away, just kept moving his body until Frank was twitching again, moaning for dear life. Then he pulled off once more, ignoring Frank’s pained grunt, and shuffled back until Frank’s cock was at eye level. For a moment he admired how wet it was, how drastically the veins stood out, but another desperate plea from Frank made him swallow him down as a whole. Frank whined in pleasure as Gerard started sucking him greedily, determined to make him cum in his mouth.  
  
“Close, close, close,” Frank warned him in hushed tones. Gerard bobbed his head eagerly, using his tongue on his underside and hollowing his cheeks as he gazed up at Frank’s writhing body. He kind of wished he could see his eyes, but the view was pretty damn stunning the way it was. Frank’s head was thrown back, mouth opened widely, forehead drenched in sweat, inked chest moving rapidly. He was gorgeous.  
  
With a loud cry Frank came in Gerard’s mouth a second later. Gerard kept his lips around him tightly, not wanting to waste a single drop as the familiar taste spread in his mouth. He moaned and waited for him to finish as Frank’s body was jerking, chanting his name over and over. Gerard finally pulled off, swallowing Frank’s load, and pressed a final kiss to his thigh.  
  
Frank was a mess above him, still fighting for breath. “Holy fuck,” he grunted out, shaking his head. “Gee. Fuck, you- I wanna make you cum. Uncuff me, please? Want you to sit on my face, baby, please-”  
  
“Fuck, yes.” Gerard hurried to unlock Frank’s handcuffs. The prospect of fucking getting eaten out made his dick throb and a keening noise erupt from his throat, and hell, was he eager for it.  
  
The second Frank was free to move his arms again, he grabbed Gerard’s hips and practically yanked him closer. A moment later he found himself straddling Frank’s head, his strong hands on his cheeks, spreading him open, and then a wave of pleasure made Gerard’s body jerk upwards when Frank pressed his tongue into him without any hesitance.  
  
Frank was so fucking skilled. His tongue felt breathtakingly good in Gerard’s ass, he couldn’t help but move his hips, jerking heftily. One of his hands was clinging to the headboard, the other one was in Frank’s hair, keeping him close, showing him how amazing he was.  
  
“More, please, fuck,” Gerard pleaded, slipping back into his submissive character in a heartbeat. Whether it were Frank’s strong, calloused hands holding him open or the fact that he could still strongly taste his cum in his mouth, he didn’t know, but suddenly it almost seemed ridiculous _Gerard_ had just dominated _Frank_.  
  
Not that Gerard could focus on that at the moment. He yelped when Frank pushed two fingers into him along with his tongue, and started actually shaking when he pressed them against his prostate, hard and merciless, like he was daring Gerard to cum. Unable to wait a second longer, Gerard retracted his hand from Frank’s hair and started jerking off, moans and curses falling from his lips as he fought to keep his eyes open.  
  
“God, don’t stop,” he panted, moving his hand faster when Frank rubbed his finger over his sweet spot, his tongue tracing Gerard’s perineum towards his balls. “Please don’t stop, Frankie. _Frank_ -”  
  
His orgasm hit him so hard he saw bright lights dancing behind his closed lids. He felt dizzy, like he couldn’t breathe, like the world had stopped spinning for a moment, and then it rapidly started moving again as Gerard felt his own thick stripes of cum on his fingers and he realized Frank was still going for it.  
  
Gasping Gerard got on the mattress next to Frank, slumping down on it heavily. “Fucking hell. Oh my god, I love you.”


	44. Chapter 44

Frank kicked the door further open with his foot, letting out a pained grunt as he hefted the bags inside. This morning he’d realized their fridge was basically empty apart from one expired gallon of milk and some ham. He made a mental note to get rid of the milk before filling the fridge with all the groceries he’d just bought. All the  _heavy_  groceries. Jesus Christ.   
  
He was so busy focusing on how the plastic of the handle was cutting into his flesh and cursing himself for agreeing to take an apartment on the top floor, that he didn’t realize Gerard’s shoes next to where he kicked his own off. The jacket he remembered Gerard wearing when he left the house this morning hanging on the rack also went unnoticed as he stormed through the hallway, trying to get to the kitchen as fast as possible.   
  
So when he saw Gerard sitting on the sofa, he dropped the bags with a shocked gasp. He cursed, looking down briefly as if to assess the damage, and after finding none at first glance, he decided the groceries could wait. It was only noon, several hours before Gerard should get off work. What on earth was he doing here?  
  
Gerard was facing him, looking upset. For a moment they just stared at each other, and before Frank could decide which of the dozen questions in his head he wanted to ask first, Gerard began to speak.   
  
“I quit.”  
  
“You… what?” Frank gaped at Gerard, open-mouthed and dumbfounded, still standing between the shopping bags by the door.   
  
Gerard sighed. “I quit,” he repeated, calmer than the first time. His shoulders slumped and he suddenly looked vulnerable instead of mad. “I quit my job today.”  
  
“Baby...” Finally Frank realized there were plenty of things he should be doing instead of just staring at Gerard, so he quickly strode across the room to where his boyfriend was hunching, dropping to his knees in front of him so they were somewhat at eye level. He grabbed Gerard’s trembling hand and held it tightly, caressing his cheek with his free one. “Gee, what happened? Why did you quit?”  
  
“It’s… it’s really stupid.” Gerard sniffed sadly, and from this close, Frank could see he’d been crying. “I’m really stupid.”  
  
“Sweetheart, don’t say that,” Frank pleaded, kissing the corner of Gerard’s mouth tenderly. “It’s gonna be fine, okay? Just tell me what happened?”  
  
Of course Frank had noticed Gerard hated his job. He didn’t like talking about it, but from what he’d told Frank – and from Frank’s own experience when he had called in sick for Gerard – his boss was kind of an asshole. The work he had to do was boring, his coworkers were pricks, so Frank had been expecting Gerard to quit. At some point, anyway. Yet this was taking him completely by surprise.   
  
Gerard took a deep breath and closed his eyes, like he had to brace himself. “My boss… I had to come to his office today.” Frank frowned when Gerard paused, humming to tell him it was okay for him to take all the time he needed. He pressed another kiss to his cheek, caressing his hair to reassure him. After a few seconds, Gerard continued. “I didn’t expect anything bad to happen, I felt like I’d been doing an alright job lately. He hadn’t complained about me in a long time. B-But then he...”  
  
Frank gulped down a lump in his throat as suddenly a sick feeling constricted his chest, a terrible thought making it hard to breathe. Gerard was a mess, he could barely talk about what happened... This had to be bad. “Gerard,” Frank forced out, alarmed. “Did he… did he touch you? Did he make you do things you didn’t want to do? Fuck, I’m gonna-” He raked a hand through his hair and tugged on it, forcing himself to stay by Gerard when really everything inside of him just wanted to punch that asshole’s face in. Gerard was  _his_. His boyfriend, his baby, his everything. Nobody got to fucking touch him.   
  
“Frankie, no.” Gerard shook his head softly and squeezed Frank’s hand. “No, nothing like that. He’s a dick, but not… not a rapist or anything. I swear he didn’t touch me.”  
  
“Then what happened, Gee?” Frank demanded. He was still angry but not as furious as he’d been a few seconds ago. “Please tell me.”  
  
Gerard swallowed and inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry,” he rasped, meaning it. Frank shook his head determinedly, there was nothing Gerard needed to be fucking  _sorry_  for. “I just… didn’t know what to do. I didn’t mean to stress you-”  
  
“Gerard, please.”  
  
“Okay.” Gerard closed his eyes briefly, then nodded to himself. “Well. You know how I asked him to give me a few days off for our Washington trip? And he… he agreed. He said I could get two days off, right? But today he told me that… that he’d changed his mind.”  
  
Frank’s brows furrowed. “What? We’re going  _next weekend_ , why the fuck would he change his mind now?”  
  
“He didn’t say,” Gerard whispered with a shrug. “He said telling me it’s  _his decision_  is enough for me to know. I… I asked him to reconsider it, and I told him how we’ve already booked the flight and the hotel and everything but he didn’t care. And he said if I call in sick next week, he’ll immediately know I’m lying and he’ll fire me on the spot. So then I...”   
  
“Then you quit?” Frank asked, trying to suppress his anger at the guy.   
  
Gerard sniffed again and nodded, new tears brimming in his eyes. “Yes. Well, first I told him he can go fuck himself. And then I quit. Frankie, I’m so sorry...”  
  
"That man is a fucking cunt,” Frank spat. Then he smiled at Gerard and wiped his tears away, confused why he was still crying. “Honey, don’t be sad, you did the right thing! I’m fucking proud of you for showing that asshole who’s boss. He obviously doesn’t deserve to so much as look at you. I’m happy you got rid of him, Gee.”  
  
“N-No,” Gerard whimpered, looking at Frank desperately. “Just think about it. I… I don’t have a job anymore. I can’t help you pay the rent, I mean, I never earned that much anyway, but now I can’t help you at all, and what if I don’t find another job? I’m so sorry, I should have talked about this with you, I just couldn’t fucking think, he made me so angry-”  
  
“Baby, shh,” Frank decisively shut him up by pressing his lips against his for a moment. “Don’t worry about that. I got you, okay? I got you.”  
  
“I swear I’ll look for another job as soon as I can, I swear, Frank,” Gerard babbled, closing his eyes tightly. “I’ll take any job at all. I promise. Please don’t throw me out, I’ll do anything you want.”  
  
“Okay, you need to shut the fuck up.” Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s shoulders and pulled him into a firm hug, nuzzling his neck. He only loosened his grip a bit when he felt Gerard relax, his body suddenly seeming to rest on Frank’s a lot heavier than before. “Gerard Way, I don’t know how many times I’ve told you this by now, but I love you. I love you so, so fucking much, and I’m incredibly proud you finally quit. I hated seeing you work there, it made you unhappy. Take your time deciding on a new one. Like I said, I got you. We’ll work this out.”  
  
“I love you, Frank,” Gerard whispered against Frank’s shoulder, digging his fingers into his back. “Thank you so much.”  
  
“Oh, please. It’s nothing, baby.”   
  
For a while they stayed silent. Frank listened to Gerard’s breathing become regular as his grip slowly loosened. They kissed again, sweet and passionate, and Frank tried to convince him everything was okay. That he didn’t need to worry at all.  
  
He didn’t know how much time had passed when he slowly got up to sit down next to Gerard on the couch. Gerard immediately hugged him again, wrapping his arms around Frank’s middle and nuzzling his neck. Frank smiled to himself feeling him so close, and he began to really think about their situation, taking in the consequences.   
  
They really didn’t need to worry about the financial aspect. Frank understood why Gerard was worried, he’d always felt like he was taking too much from Frank, anyway. Which was bullshit. Frank earned pretty well, and then they also had his dad’s money which Frank didn’t even think he deserved, if he was honest with himself, so obviously Gerard could take as much as he wanted from that.   
  
Gerard having no job would also mean Gerard being home a lot more often. Which would mean they would be able to spend a lot more time together. Gerard would be less stressed, and happier.   
  
Why the hell had Frank not tried to convince him to quit earlier? This was fucking heaven.  
  
“I already got an idea where I could work,” Gerard mumbled into Frank’s skin. “You know that pub a couple of blocks from here? Maybe I could ask them...”  
  
Frank hummed. “You could. But honestly, Gerard, take your time, okay? I mean, I’ll support you no matter what, but I feel like it would be better if you just relaxed a bit. You deserve it.”  
  
“I need to-”  
  
“No, baby. Look, we’ll be in Washington in about a week anyway, so… You could just relax until we’re back? And even after that, if you want. I’d love that.”  
  
Gerard lifted his head and frowned at Frank. “So you want me to just be lazy and you do all the work? Frank, I-”  
  
“God, I’m stupid,” Frank groaned. “Sorry. I can totally try to get you employed at the Hot Topic! Why didn’t I think of that earlier? That would be great, baby, you already know all the others, we’ll see each other a lot… Would you like that?”  
  
“I...” Gerard hesitated, letting out a sigh. “That sounds amazing, Frankie, but… I don’t want you to employ me just because you take pity on me. Do you even need another person working there?”  
  
“Well, does that matter? You’re my baby, I can find a way to have you work with me.”  
  
“I don’t wanna sound like a douche but… I feel like I should be able to find a job on my own.” Gerard bit his lip looking at Frank’s face and gulped, so Frank knew he must look as hurt as he felt. “Don’t take this the wrong way. Please, I’m sorry. I appreciate your offer so much, I really, really do, but I can’t always just rely on the things you give me. I quit, so I gotta take the responsibility and find a new job. Can you understand that?”  
  
Frank huffed. He wished Gerard wouldn’t always be so damn reasonable and just accept what Frank was willing to give him, he deserved to be treated like a princess, hell, if Frank could, he’d just spoil him every single day for the rest of his life. But he loved him, so he let out a sigh and nodded. “Of course, Gee. But… if you don’t find a job you like, that offer’s still there, okay? I’m here for you.”  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
When Frank looked at Gerard, he still looked sad and disappointed in himself. It was heart-wrenching. “Hey,” Frank said, stroking up and down Gerard’s back softly. “We need to take your mind off this bullshit. We’re going to Washington next week! And it’ll be super exciting and so much fun, promise. Nothing can stop us from going now.”

**

"God, I miss them already."

Carlie quirked a brow, a smile spreading on her lips as she approached her girlfriend to wrap her arms around her waist from behind. Reeve was standing by the door, having just closed it a few moments ago after saying goodbye to Frank and Gerard.

"Already? You realize that’s kinda weird, don’t you?"

Reeve sighed. "Yeah."

"They'll be back in a few days, baby."

"I know," she huffed exasperatedly. "I just hope they'll be okay."

"Without us, you mean?" Carlie added with a giggle as she rested her chin on Reeve's shoulder. "They're grown men, sweetie, you need to stop babying them so much."

"But…  _Washington_. That's such a huge city."

"You haven't even been to Washington so you wouldn't be a big help, anyway. And they have Frank's dad! If they're the slightest bit alike, he'll care for them perfectly." She pressed her lips to Reeve’s red hair reassuringly, suppressing a giggle.   
  
Reeve was kind of obsessed with Frank and Gerard. In an adorably cute but also kind of creepy way, that was. Carlie could understand her, they were incredibly nice people, the best neighbors they’d ever had, actually. Plus, hearing them fuck was a pleasant background noise every now and then, and okay, it  _was_  kind of super hot, Carlie totally agreed with Reeve there.

They had just had a tiny farewell party organized by Reeve in their apartment. They’d had pizza and a few bottles of beer, some music in the background, kind of like what they usually did. Even Gerard’s brother had joined them later on, and Reeve had had the decency of not talking about anyone’s sex life in front of him. Carlie was very proud of her for that.   
  
She couldn’t lie and say it hadn't hurt her to let them go, knowing they were going to leave very early in the morning and then be gone for several days, but she'd managed. Reeve had hugged each of them for way longer than was normal, and only when Gerard looked like he was about to start crying and earned a comment from his brother for it, Reeve had let go of him with a sigh.   
  
“Stop being so reasonable,” Reeve muttered, leaning into Carlie’s touch. “I just want them to be back already.”  
  
“They’re right upstairs, babe. It’ll be fine, promise. Come on, think about all the positive aspects of this. I mean, at least we’ll be able to get some sleep this weekend, right? No more being forced to stay awake forever and ever because Frank’s horny, no more waking up in the middle of the night to Gerard moaning like a whore. This will be fun, too!”  
  
Reeve turned around then, raising her brows. “You totally like waking up in the middle of the night to Gerard’s noises.”  
  
“Only because it usually gets you horny as well.”  
  
“And you’ve never objected to anything with my tongue in your cunt, right?” Reeve giggled as Carlie blushed a little, cupping her pink cheeks with both of her hands and pressing a kiss to her lips. “Sorry. For that and being a whiny bitch, I know I’m taking it too far. They’re just, like, my babies...”  
  
“That kind of makes it more creepy,” Carlie said thoughtfully with a raised brow.   
  
Reeve stuck her tongue out. “Oh, shut up. Anyway, you wanna watch a movie? It’s not that late."  
  
Carlie hummed. “Sounds good. What do you wanna watch?”  
  
Choosing a movie always turned into a discussion, every single time, yet they never got tired of it. Reeve loved watching horror movies, especially the really gross ones, especially when it was dark outside, and Carlie loved watching stupid cheesy films to giggle about, especially with Reeve, especially with snacks and cuddles and kisses. Horror movies scared the living shit out of her, and unlike Reeve, she didn’t like that one bit.   
  
Because Reeve was feeling extraordinarily gracious today or whatever, Carlie was allowed to pick a movie after only a few minutes of playful arguing this time. With a huge grin, she let her body slump onto their bed next to where Reeve was already sitting, nudging her with her elbow when she saw the pout on her face.   
  
“Aw, come on,” she giggled. “We can watch zombies blow each other’s brains out next time, alright?”  
  
Reeve sighed. “That’s not how it works and you know it,” she remarked with a grin.   
  
Carlie just shrugged and grabbed the remote from the nightstand, focusing on the TV in front of their bed. “You excited for what I picked?”   
  
“Can’t fucking wait… Oh no. Not  _that_  one.” Reeve groaned seeing the title appear on the screen, some music playing in the background filling the room. Carlie had chosen one of the worst ones they owned, a lovely romantic comedy from 1999 called  _Simply_   _Irresistible_  featuring Sarah Michelle Gellar and Sean Patrick Flanery. It really was awfully cheesy and far from reality but that was what Carlie loved, so she’d made Reeve watch it at least five times during their years of being a couple. “Baby, please. Please, I swear to god.”  
  
“I like it,” was all Carlie said before she pressed the play button, making Reeve grunt even louder.   
  
“At least this one’s not too long,” she muttered as the movie began, shifting on the bed to wrap her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “The things I do for you…”  
  
“I know. Love you.” Carlie kissed her cheek briefly before she leaned into her body and smiled. Reeve let out another sigh but didn’t argue again, just pulled the blanket up a little more to cover the both of them.   
  
It wasn’t until the main character Amanda had bought the crab that eventually would magically help her restaurant to become successful that Carlie felt Reeve become restless. She shifted and pulled her arm away from Carlie’s waist, claiming she had pins and needles in it. There seemed to be something up, so Carlie turned to look at her, confused. Reeve just offered her an innocent smile. She then leaned closer, and closer, and Carlie would be lying if she said that was a bit weird but still totally normal for Reeve. She ended up almost straddling her girlfriend, one leg flung over her thighs, arm hugging her belly.   
  
Carlie shrugged it off and focused on the movie- that suddenly was turned off? “What the heck?” she exclaimed, looking at Reeve in shock. And then Carlie saw that she had just leaned over to grab the remote that was next to Carlie on her side of the bed. “Oh come on,” Carlie groaned. “It was just getting exciting, and-”  
  
Reeve cut her off by kissing her, pressing their lips together firmly. She crawled onto Carlie’s lap in the process, let her fingers rake through her long hair, pulling her closer. “Sorry,” she mumbled into her mouth. “But I think I got a better idea how we could spend our evening.”  
  
As if to prove that her idea was  _better_ , she placed her hand on Carlie’s boob, squeezing and massaging it through her shirt. Carlie moaned softly and kissed Reeve a little more urgently. Protests consisting of  _I wanted to watch that_ were in the back of her mind, but suddenly seemed stupid and unimportant when Reeve slipped her hand under Carlie’s shirt and bra and twirled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.   
  
“What do you think? You okay with that?” Reeve asked, teasing and raspy as she made Carlie writhe underneath her. “Or do you wanna watch the movie instead?”  
  
“Asshole,” Carlie grunted out with a smirk. “Fuck. Okay, fine, keep going.”

“You sure?”   
  
A sharp wave of pleasure rippled through her when Reeve tugged on her nipple gently, causing Carlie to gasp. “Yeah,” she hissed. “Yeah, I’m sure.”  
  
“I mean, I could just stop, you know...”  
  
“Stop being such a fucking dick about it,” Carlie giggled, gripping Reeve’s hips tighter and flipping them over with one swift motion. Reeve looked adorably surprised when she found herself lying on her back, panting softly as she gazed at Carlie, who was hovering over her. “You wanna have some fun, hm? Well, you can have that.”  
  
She leaned over to open their bedside drawer, never taking her eyes off Reeve as she retrieved their dildo from it. Reeve’s eyes darkened when she saw Carlie holding it, the toy looked so big in her small hand, so powerful. She slid her panties off eagerly and spread her legs, making Carlie chuckle softly as she crawled between them.   
  
Reeve’s muscles tensed when Carlie let the dildo slide down the insides of her thighs, turning on the vibration when she had almost reached her pussy. A short outcry escaped her lips when Carlie pressed the tip to her clit, smiling up at Reeve’s pink face, marveling at how beautiful she was. They had done this so many times by now, yet it still was something special, something amazing. Carlie continued to rub the dildo up and down, getting it wet, and by the time she guided it into Reeve, she was sweating and massaging her own tits, eyes shut tightly.   
  
“Oh, fuck, yes,” Reeve panted, emitting a high-pitched voice when Carlie bottomed out. She planted a soft kiss on her belly, feeling the vibrations rocking through Reeve against her lips, and slowly trailed lower as she began to fuck her girlfriend.   
  
Carlie licked over her clit hotly a moment later, and then again, causing it to twitch against her. Reeve was a babbling mess, so sensitive and wet. It sounded like she really needed it badly, so Carlie decided to have mercy and stop the teasing, flicking her tongue over her clit fast and building a steady rhythm with the toy. She knew exactly what Reeve liked, knew how to make her cum within minutes, which kind of was what she was going for tonight. Because Reeve deserved to be shown how amazing her idea truly was, and maybe a little bit because Carlie kind of hoped they still would have time to finish the movie afterwards.   
  
Reeve was moaning shamelessly, her hand securely anchored in Carlie’s hair, keeping her exactly where she needed her. Carlie sure as hell didn’t mind the occasional tugs, no matter how painful they were.   
  
“Don’t stop,” Reeve panted, pleaded, as Carlie felt her growing closer. Her thighs started to tremble, muscles tensing on either side of Carlie’s head. She turned the vibration a little higher and moved her hand faster, sucking on her clit in earnest to bring her over the edge.   
  
Suddenly she heard a moan, one that definitely didn’t belong to Reeve, and smiled against her. She looked up, wanting to know if she also had heard it, but Reeve was far gone, mouth hanging slack, gasping for breath, eyelids fluttering as she approached her orgasm. Carlie turned the vibrator off, making Reeve open her eyes in shock, a pleading expression in them, and even pulled off her clit after pressing one last kiss to it.  
  
“Babe,” Reeve gasped brokenly, shaking her head and threading her hands through Carlie’s hair. “Babe, no, please. Keep going, I’m almost there, please-”  
  
“Shh, I will. Just listen for a second, sweetheart. Just listen.”   
  
Reeve still looked confused and pained but obeyed. She even held her breath so her loud panting wouldn’t drown the noise out. It was mysteriously quiet now, but then, faintly, the noise of something heavy ramming against a wall reached them, a sound they had long ago distinguished as Frank fucking Gerard so hard the headboard was hitting the wall repeatedly. And then there was Gerard’s voice again, high-pitched and pleading, sounding muffled through the wall but still somewhat clearly understandable.   
  
“Fuck, sir, please,” he whined desperately. “Please, harder, fuck me-”  
  
Frank growled something in response, his tone a lot deeper and quieter so they didn’t catch what he said. Gerard moaned louder, whorishly, sounding like he was having the best time of his life. Like every single night.   
  
“Please, please, don’t stop, sir!”   
  
“Oh Jesus fucking Christ, that’s so hot,” Reeve whispered. Carlie smirked at her and positioned her mouth over her clit once more, twirling her tongue around it, making her body twitch harshly. She slid the toy into her again but didn’t bother turning the vibration on. Reeve was getting off on Gerard’s moans so much more, and they were clearer without the distracting buzzing.   
  
Reeve was on the edge in no time, panting hoarsely. A few more flicks of Carlie's tongue and she was thrashing on the bed, her hips moving up and down uncontrollably, making it hard for Carlie to keep her tongue on her. When Reeve slumped against the bed, she licked over her sensitive bud one last time, enjoying the soft protesting noise escaping her lips.   
  
“You taste so good,” Carlie said after wiping the back of her hand over her mouth. She crawled on top of her girlfriend’s exhausted body to kiss her, rubbing her own clit through her underwear.   
  
Once having noticed what Carlie was doing, Reeve urged her hand away. “Here, let me,” she demanded and slipped her hand into her panties. Carlie gasped feeling her skilled finger rubbing her clit, realizing how close she was already.   
  
Reeve kept working her up just right, kissing her hotly, all tongue and teeth. It made Carlie see bright lights behind her tightly closed lids as she rocked back against her girlfriend’s fingers frantically. Above them Gerard was still making the most delicious noises, loud  _ah_ ’s and pleas for Frank to keep going, for Frank to take him harder, faster. It was becoming too much, her body felt overheated and sweaty, and she reached her high a few moments later.  
  
With a shrill shriek, Carlie came against Reeve’s fingers, moaning into her neck as her hips jolted unstoppably. “So hot,” Reeve whispered into her hair as she wrapped her arms around her torso tightly. “I love you, babe.”  
  
“Love you too,” Carlie mumbled dreamily, kissing her shoulder. “God...”  
  
The situation was oddly romantic. Or, it would have been, if it wasn’t for Gerard begging for his orgasm one floor above them, fucking  _screaming_  Frank’s name. Frank seemed to be wanting to make the most of their last night in the apartment, so he made Gerard wait for it until he was sobbing, pleading with him over and over. Frank had mercy eventually, it seemed, letting Reeve and Carlie experience the audible firework that was Gerard’s orgasm. Reeve giggled softly hearing him cum, and when Carlie looked at her, she was flushed, her eyes sparkling.   
  
Frank finished a few moments later, bringing the rhythmical thumps to an end after letting out a satisfied grunt. It was oddly quiet after that. Almost too quiet.   
  
“You know what,” Carlie mumbled as she rolled off Reeve’s body. “I’m gonna miss them too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, guys! I've had writer's block for this fic, but I should be alright now. Hope you liked it!
> 
> (don't worry if the lesbian stuff made you a bit uncomfortable - same :D)


	45. Chapter 45

Gerard’s face was pressed into the pillow, moan after moan slipping from his widely opened mouth. The position was kind of uncomfortable as he didn’t have his arms to support his weight – or it would have been uncomfortable, but right now Gerard was way too _distracted_ to even process that. Frank’s cock was in his ass, fucking  _deep_ and so damn hard, one hand clinging to his thigh, the other one possessively clutching the short metal chain of the handcuffs that kept Gerard’s arms behind his back, tugging on it occasionally. Gerard fucking loved every second of it.  
  
They were in a hotel somewhere in Washington, one looking expensive and fancy enough for Gerard to guess that it was extremely inappropriate for him to make these sounds, but again, it wasn’t like he could control it when Frank slammed into his fucking prostate every two seconds. The rooms were big and decorated luxuriantly, and Gerard was utterly convinced some kind of deity had crafted the mattress judging by its comfort and the lack of disgusting stains on its underside. And it was perfect to be spanked, rimmed, tied up and fucked on, that was for sure.   
  
So far, their trip was even better than Gerard had expected. After arriving at around noon yesterday, Frank’s dad had picked them up from the airport and invited them to a nice restaurant, telling them he would pay for their meals. The prices on the menu had made Gerard choke on the water he’d been sipping, so unlike Frank, who’d immediately accepted his father’s offer, Gerard had pretended to not be feeling well and settled for only a salad. They then had taken a taxi to some famous art gallery, which Gerard found a little suspicious - Frank must have told his dad about his liking for art, and although Gerard felt self-conscious staring at all the masterpieces and inevitably comparing them to the crappy paintings he’d made a few years ago, it still was an incredibly sweet thought of Frank. And Gerard couldn’t deny he’d really enjoyed his time there.   
  
An especially hard thrust right to his spot had Gerard crying out, another desperate noise trembling from his lips right after. “Frankie-”   
  
“You need to be quiet, fuck,” Frank forced out. “People are gonna hear us.”  
  
“I-I know,” Gerard panted, moving his hips back against Frank to meet his thrusts, needing him even deeper and faster. “Sorry, sir, just- I’m so fucking close, I can’t-”  
  
“Don’t make me gag you,” Frank threatened. He tugged on the handcuffs, causing them to leave red imprints on Gerard’s wrists. “You will have to beg me if you wanna cum, and I don’t think you’d be capable of doing that with a gag in your mouth, so you might wanna muffle your noises a bit, whore.”   
  
“Oh my god,” Gerard moaned, biting down on his bottom lip harshly. Frank’s voice was making it even better, each word dripping with dominance and power, and Gerard was so gone, so close, so desperate. Simultaneously Frank sped up just a little more and gave his pink ass a firm slap, making Gerard wince once more. “Please, may I cum, Frankie? I swear I’ll be quiet, please- please let me cum-”  
  
“I’m cumming first,” Frank stated with a groan. “And then you can beg me.”  
  
Gerard let out a desperate impatient sigh and rocked his body back onto Frank’s cock faster, needing him to finish. His body was tingling, dick throbbing between his legs, and he was  _this_  close to cumming untouched. “Please let me cum, sir, I’m so close, so fucking close, please-”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, is your orgasm more important than mine?”   
  
“No, sir, of course not,” Gerard sobbed as his pulse raced. “That’s not what I meant, please-”  
  
“You’re lucky I’m close already. Sounds like you can’t control yourself, you’re so close to cumming, hm? Isn't that right, little slut? And I haven’t even touched your dick, baby, does my cock in your ass turn you on that much?”  
  
Gerard keened. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Fucking say it,” Frank spat.  
  
“Your cock in my ass feels so fucking good,” he choked out through gritted teeth, muffling another loud moan when Frank slapped his ass once more. “So good, gonna make me cum-”  
  
Another firm hit had him mewling into the sheets. “It’s not, baby, you better fucking hold it until I’m done.”  
  
“I’m trying, sir!” Gerard gasped. He clenched his hands into fists behind his back as Frank only hummed in response and sped up just a little more, chasing his orgasm. Gerard knew he was close, his breath shallow, movements fast and urgent.   
  
Only a few thrusts later, Frank’s cock was twitching inside him as he came. Gerard relished the moans trembling from his lips, the way his body had slumped down on Gerard, letting him feel his shivers. As soon as the aftershocks had ebbed away, Frank heaved himself off Gerard with a grunt and grabbed the key resting on the nightstand, opening the cuffs quickly.  
  
“On your back.”  
  
Frank was still panting by the time Gerard had complied. He knelt between Gerard’s spread legs and took his cock into his mouth faster than Gerard could comprehend, really, and before he knew what was going on, Frank was bobbing up and down his length, grunting deliciously.  
  
Curses started to tremble from Gerard’s lips as he lay there, head pressed into the pillow and backarched, trying to control his jerking hips as Frank kept his lips around him tightly. He swirled his tongue around his tip every time he came up, then even moved down to nibble on his balls. Keeping his hands on either side of Gerard’s hips to hold him somewhat steady, Frank took him back into his mouth a moment later, sinking down all the way, and again, and  _again_ , and before Gerard could gasp out a warning, he was cumming down Frank’s throat thickly.   
  
Frank pulled back a few inches and moaned around Gerard’s tip as he let him finish in his mouth, using a hand to stroke his shaft at the same time. Gerard just lay there panting, feeling boneless and lightheaded as he kept his eyes closed tightly, moaning Frank’s name over and over.  
  
When Frank planted a gentle kiss on his hip and lay down beside Gerard on the bed, Gerard was almost asleep. He pried his eyes open and smiled at Frank dreamily, unable to resist kissing his wet lips once they were so close. They tasted salty, like cum and sweat, but Gerard wasn’t bothered by it. Not at all.   
  
And as he lay there in Frank’s arms, his head on Frank’s shoulder and Frank’s hand stroking through his hair, Frank’s cum dripping out of him, Frank’s scent filling his lungs, Frank everywhere around him – he realized yet again how lucky he was. How handsome Frank was, how caring and gentle and hot and talented and amazing, how much he loved him, and how much Gerard loved him back. How he’d never thought this could be his life one day, but apparently, he had done something right to deserve this man falling asleep with a smile on his face right next to him. Maybe it was odd to have this rush of romantic feelings right after another of their rough scenes, but then again, it just was a part of their relationship, and a really important one at that. A part making them want each other, trust each other, need each other, love each other.   
  
It felt like Frank belonged to Gerard. Like they were made to be together.   
  
And stay together. Forever.  
  
Gerard hoped. 

**

Frank’s dad had a business lunch the next day, so Gerard and Frank had the morning and noon to themselves. Which was fine, really, although his dad didn't seem to agree at all. It had been a spontaneous meeting, apparently, or something he must have forgotten about, because when he called Frank telling him they’d have to meet up later than originally planned, the elder sounded genuinely upset.  
  
For Frank, this was perfect, actually. He’d hoped to get some hours alone with Gerard to take him somewhere, just the both of them, to do something he’d been planning for a couple of weeks. It was something special, to say the least. Something important. So Frank didn’t want to do it at home, but also at a rather special place, and the trip to Washington they’d been looking forward to since last month seemed perfect.   
  
He didn’t get nervous very often. Usually Frank didn’t even think about his actions long enough to be nervous about them beforehand, he was spontaneous, impulsive, living in the moment, mostly. But as he walked through the park he had chosen for this to happen, right next to Gerard who looked around obliviously with his usual adorable smile, Frank was fucking buzzing with nerves. Trembling, almost. He felt nauseous but excited, the situation seeming exciting but incredibly surreal at the same time. Gerard was the only person who’d ever made him feel like this.  
  
Gerard was happily talking about a squirrel he had spotted running a few feet from where they were walking, then giggled about the funny hat that lady on the park bench had been wearing. All park benches they’d passed so far had been occupied, very much to Frank's dismay. What he needed was a calm bench without any ladies with funny hats sitting on it, just a quiet space to tell Gerard what he’d been going through in his head nonstop ever since he’d woken up this morning. And even days before that, hell.   
  
“Let’s have a smoke on that bench?”   
  
Frank looked at Gerard in surprise and nodded before even looking at the bench he was pointing at. It was like he knew what Frank was trying to do, subconsciously helping him to get it over with.   
  
“Okay,” Frank said with a smile. The bench was only a few meters away from them, and when they had reached it, Gerard dropped down onto it heavily with a sigh, smiling up at Frank.  
  
“I’m loving it here,” he told him happily, kissing Frank’s cheek when he took a seat next to him. “Thank you. And your dad, of course, but being here with you… it’s great. Thank you, baby.”  
  
Frank blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Well, thank you for coming with me,” he responded, looking at Gerard who was fumbling the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.   
  
“And this park is super lovely as well,” Gerard continued. “What an amazing idea to come here! This actually reminds me of when you asked me to be your boyfriend.”  
  
Which was exactly why Frank had picked this place. He blushed an even darker shade of red as Gerard giggled at the memory, sounding utterly at peace with the world. So happy. Now was the perfect moment.  
  
“I… Um, there’s something I needed… wanted to tell you.”   
  
Gerard raised his brows and paused, looking at Frank surprised with the unlit cigarette between his fingers. “Oh? Are you alright? You’ve been a little off this morning...”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, perfectly fine, just- just a little tense,” Frank tried to disguise his nervousness with a grin that turned out rather forced, judging by the frown Gerard gave him in return. He tucked the smoke back into the pack and put it aside, scooting closer to Frank.   
  
“Is it something I did? I’m sorry, I-”  
  
Frank shook his head no quickly, letting out a sigh. “Baby, you’re perfect. It’s nothing you did, it’s… it’s actually something you’ve been doing to me. For months now. And...” Frank pressed a kiss to Gerard’s concerned mouth when he saw his expression falter, hating himself for making Gerard think he had done something wrong. He’d even sort of planned his words, but every phrase he’d come up with seemed to have disappeared from his mind, leaving him a helpless, stuttering idiot.   
  
“Babe. Gerard,” Frank started anew, grabbing both of Gerard’s hands. “Gerard Way. I… Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re beautiful, you’re smart, you’re funny. Incredibly charming and brilliant and imaginative. Polite and always so positive. You’re the fucking sweetest person in the entire world, Gee. I never thought I’d find someone like you, I didn’t even think I’d… I’d  _deserve_  such a pure and amazing human being by my side, but… but you’re here. You’re still here, even after months of experiencing what a giant dick I can be, and still I haven’t scared you off. Which is weird but… I appreciate it. So much. I appreciate  _you_. I love you more than anything, and I know that will never change. So today I brought you here for a reason...”  
  
Gerard’s eyes had watered up as he kept looking right back at Frank, expectant and disbelieving, like he thought this all was just a dream. He knew what was coming, or at least broadly so… Frank had to do this. There was no way back now.   
  
He cleared his throat nervously, earning a bashful and yet incredibly reassuring giggle from Gerard. “I wanna go on more trips with you. Maybe ones similar to this, maybe completely different. I wanna go on all kinds of dates with you, as often as we can, wherever we can. I wanna take you to concerts. I wanna kiss you every single day for the rest of my life. I just wanna be with you, fuck, it doesn’t even fucking matter where we are. You make me happy. Everything about you makes me so fucking happy, your voice, your eyes, your lips, your fingers, I just… I love you. So, so damn much. And I know our relationship’s going incredibly fast, maybe too fast, not that I regret it. We moved in together mere weeks after having met each other, we… we had sex the very first time you set foot in my apartment. To be honest, I’d never thought we’d end up sitting here one day, especially not so soon. I immediately knew you were special though, the moment I looked at you. I just never thought I’d be lucky enough. But… I wouldn’t have it any other way, really. I’m glad things are exactly the way they are. I’m glad you had this huge ass crush on me and weren’t annoyed by my loud music and everything. I’m glad you gave me that letter. I’m glad you decided to grope me when I went to get us more beer that evening.”  
  
Gerard chuckled at that quietly, wiping a tear from his cheek. “Sorry about that,” he mumbled with a shy smile.   
  
Frank leaned forward and kissed him. “No, baby. Thank you. I’m glad we had sex that night. I’m glad we kept having sex. I’m glad the neighbors complained about the noises even, hell, because it led to us moving in together. I’m glad you’re here with me today. And I hope I won’t ever have to be without you again. I… I meant everything I said, Gee. I love you. So today I wanna… I wanna make a promise to you.”  
  
“ _Frankie_...” Gerard held his breath as Frank got the small black box out of his jacket. When Frank opened it with trembling fingers, he gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, staring at the ring inside with wide eyes. “Oh my god.”  
  
Frank gulped and looked at Gerard for a moment. He looked as if he was about to faint, if Frank was honest, and he hoped that was a good sign. Because if Gerard said  _no_ , if this was too fast, there would be a lot they would have to talk about in order to make things right again, and Frank wasn’t exactly good at anything involving having to talk about his feelings... Except when it came to dirty talk, maybe.  
  
He dreaded this simple promise ring would fuck up their entire relationship… But then Gerard leaned forward and kissed him again, both of his hands on either side of his face, pressing their lips together roughly.   
  
Frank relaxed into it, moving his free hand up to cup Gerard’s neck, stroking him carefully. God, did he love this man. So fucking much.   
  
He felt a lot calmer when Gerard pulled back, an excited grin on his face. Frank took a deep breath to collect his thoughts before he continued his little speech. “So… I promise you that I will never change my mind about any of that. I’ll still love you tomorrow, and next week, next month, and even in like, fifty years. Always. I need you in my life, and I can’t even imagine living without you. And I know it’s too early to actually get engaged, but I promise you that I will propose to you one day, and that we will get married, live in a nice house together, maybe, wherever you’re happy. I promise that I will always be there for you, I’ll always support you, no matter what it is you need. I’ll never lie to you, I’ll never betray you, I’ll never let anything bad happen to you. I fucking love you, Gerard. Will you… will you accept that? Will you accept this ring?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I'm posting this chapter pretty late is because I’ve been rather hesitant to write it... because it’s the last one. Well, there still will be an epilogue, but this is the last _proper_ chapter, if you will. 
> 
> Thanks to anyone who’s read this fic, and thank you so much for all the support. I’ve been loving this journey with you guys. ♥


	46. Epilogue

  _ **July, six years later**_

 

There wasn’t a word to describe what Frank felt whenever he looked at the photograph. His eyes always landed on Gerard first, of course – it was like the rest of the picture, hell, of this _world_ didn’t exist as long as he kept looking at Gerard. Gerard, his Gerard. His best friend, his lover, his baby, his everything. His husband.

Who looked insanely attractive. Which he did every single day, really, but Frank felt like this photo, their _wedding photo_ , brought it to a completely different level. Reeve had done a phenomenal job, she really fucking had. They both were wearing black suits, Frank’s a little smaller than Gerard’s, with one red rose each on their chests. Gerard’s bow tie was black, Frank’s was white, and otherwise their outfits looked completely identical. Frank couldn’t help but notice how well it had suited Gerard though, how fucking angelic he had looked, the black of his hair and suit creating such an eye-catching contrast to his pale skin, how tall and slender and fucking _perfect_ he looked next to Frank. How damn lucky Frank was.  
  
Still, Gerard’s real beauty didn’t lie in the suit he’d been wearing that day, but rather in his facial expression. Maybe Frank just knew him way too fucking well, but his eyes were like an open book to him.  
  
He saw disbelief in them. Like _he_ was the lucky one, Jesus. Frank shook his head lightly at the thought, a smile playing around his lips. Gerard always was so fucking modest, he had no idea how amazing he was.  
  
His eyes also showed a hint of insecurity, panic, self-consciousness that had only been increased by being the center of dozens of photographs, even if it was Reeve behind the camera. Frank remembered how tight and clammy Gerard’s hand had been throughout the entire shoot, and how he only slowly had let himself relax. Part of him still was that nervous dude that had rung Frank’s doorbell all those years ago.  
  
Then there was pride. And god, should Gerard be proud of himself, he’d come so fucking far. From an underpaid and unfairly treated employee to one of the most successful self-employed artists of New Jersey, staying utterly himself the entire time. Frank’s heart burst with pride just thinking about it, and he felt a little good about himself knowing it had been him urging Gerard to explore his creativity, to keep trying and going and ignoring any failings he might have had.  
  
But what Frank mainly saw in Gerard’s face was utter happiness. He was smiling, grinning almost, wide and showing his teeth as he kept holding Frank’s hand firmly, eyes twinkling just as much as Frank’s. He was beautiful. _They_ were beautiful. Complete.  
  
The entire wedding had been beautiful, if Frank was honest. His dad had been there, Mikey and Kristin with their little daughter, Gerard’s parents, Reeve and Carlie, his employees… and even his mom. _Frank’s mom at her son’s gay wedding_. It had meant the world to him.  
  
Frank had never thought this would happen to him, that he was the kind of guy who would enjoy this domestic bliss. Getting married and going on the most cheesy, cliché and romantic honeymoon ever. Settling down in a nice, bright house with big windows and a little garden on the outskirts of the town after leaving behind their beloved flat, pointedly ignoring all questions about a certain hole in the ceiling from the landlord.  
  
Suddenly the hectic pitter-patter of excited paws against the linoleum floor interrupted Frank’s train of thoughts, followed by persistent barking in the hallway. With a fond smile, he pressed the photograph to his lips briefly before placing it back on the shelf and strode towards the source of the noises.  
  
Lupin and Coco had reached the door long before him, too happy to even notice Frank at first, wiggling their tails as they kept barking. They must have heard Gerard’s car in the driveway and now couldn’t wait to attack him with their tiny paws and eager tongues as soon as he would open the door.  
  
“Calm down, you little shits,” Frank told them playfully. They both were still really young and therefore not used to obeying commands, Coco especially, as they had gotten the pug only about a month ago. She mainly just did whatever she wanted or, if they were lucky, copied the slightly older maltipoo in his actions, who was a little better trained. But being the only lady in the house, Coco was totally getting spoiled anyway. “I know it’s amazing Gerard’s coming home, but he’s my husband, you know? Back off.”  
  
Totally unimpressed, the dogs kept panting and barking at the door. It got even worse when Gerard unlocked it a few moments later, the key rustling in the lock making Lupin and Coco jump up and down, barking louder.  
  
“Lupin, sit!” Frank tried. He knew it could be very stressful coming home after a long day and having to deal with two overexcited puppies, but honestly, it also was very cute. Frank enjoyed it most days, anyway. It was like there were becoming a family – a growing one, as Frank started thinking about getting another dog… that he needed to tell Gerard about first.  
  
Surprisingly, Lupin obeyed and sat down immediately, tail wiggling as he kept staring at the door, whereas Coco was more than happy to be the only one jumping around. The door swung open eventually and a smiling Gerard entered, carrying a shopping bag.  
  
“Honey, I’m home,” Gerard said jokingly with a big grin as soon as he spotted Frank standing a few feet away from the door.  
  
“Well, I've noticed,” he answered, smiling himself as he pointed towards the dogs.  
  
Frank’s heart sped up even more as he watched Gerard greet their puppies, setting the bag aside and kneeling down to pet them. He scrunched up his face when Coco licked across his cheek wetly, setting her down onto the floor firmly again before standing up and looking at Frank. The dogs seemed to be satisfied and actually made some room for Frank when it was finally his turn to welcome Gerard home. His hands settled on Gerard’s hips so naturally as their lips connected, moving together for a few seconds softly. Eventually Frank pulled back and grabbed the bag Gerard had left on the floor, ignoring his protests of how he "could totally carry that, it’s not a big deal”. Frank wasn’t having it.  
  
“How was work, baby?” he asked, setting the bag down on the kitchen counter.  
  
Gerard let himself drop onto one of the stools opposite Frank. “It was alright,” he answered with a sigh. “This rich dude’s assistant called me saying there’d been a mistake with an order and that they weren’t interested in buying this one painting after all, so that sucked, but later she called me back apologizing and explaining there had been another mistake… It was kinda weird but now they’re buying two, so I’m not complaining.”  
  
Coco was still buzzing with joy at his feet whereas Lupin had sat down next to Frank, looking up at him excitedly, expecting to be fed as Frank was unpacking the groceries. He smiled down at him after rolling his eyes and going to fetch some of the treats from the cupboard, feeding him a few.  
  
“That’s lovely, Gee. They made a good choice,” he commented fondly before looking back down at the dog who was done eating. “And now go lie down, Lupin.” Frank pointed his finger towards the dog beds by the window, forcing himself to sound stern while looking down at the adorable maltipoo. “Lie down.”  
  
Lupin obeyed after a moment, happily trotting away, and magically it caught Coco’s interest, so she followed him. Frank smiled at them, feeling proud how fast they were learning. They didn’t have that much time to train them, so this was a big success, actually.  
  
“You know,” Gerard started, sounding amused. “This might be a little weird, but I really like to watch you order them around. I mean...” His voice faded and he blushed, looking down quickly.  
  
Frank grinned, shoving the groceries aside to be able to lean over the counter and take Gerard’s hand. Their rings clinked together softly, making him feel even more confident as his other hand tilted Gerard’s chin back up. “And I’m guessing it’s not the dogs you find appealing in all this?”  
  
“Obviously not,” Gerard chuckled nervously. Frank watched his eyes dart around his face, looking from one eye to the other, down to his mouth and back up. “I just have a ridiculously handsome husband.”  
  
“That’s weird,” Frank answered slowly, moving his hand up to Gerard’s hair, raking through it gently. “So do I.”  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
“Yes, I do.”  
  
Gerard raised his brows. “Where have you been hiding him?”  
  
His face scrunched up a little when Frank tugged on his hair, eliciting a soft noise from Gerard’s lips. “Well, I’m not hiding him, but I think you can find him in our bedroom screaming my name in a few minutes.”  
  
“And why would he be doing that?” Gerard asked teasingly. His voice was a little higher than before, breathing borderline irregular. Frank loved him like this, so responsive, even after all those years they’d been together by now. It just never got boring.  
  
“Depends on whether he is a good boy or a little brat,” he played along, keeping his voice quiet and raspy. “Either he’s getting fucked real hard... or his cute ass gets a spanking.”  
  
Gerard gulped, eyes darkening at Frank’s words. “Or both,” he added quietly, almost hopefully, making Frank smirk wider.  
  
“Or both,” Frank agreed. “Wanna go upstairs and find out?”  
  
“God, please. Sir.”  
  
Frank smirked before he closed the small distance between them, kissing him fiercely. Gerard’s lips parted immediately when Frank’s tongue nudged against it, a guttural moan escaping his throat as Frank placed both of his hands on either side of his head and held him in place.  
  
They somehow made it upstairs without the dogs following them and undressing each other as they went, so they ended up falling onto the bed almost naked, Frank only in his tee and Gerard wearing nothing but his underwear and one sock.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, come on,” Gerard panted, toying with the hem of Frank’s shirt and pushing it up. “Nobody’s screaming your name yet-”  
  
“And if you keep being so impatient, nobody will be because I’ll have gagged you,” Frank threatened with a raised brow. He loved Gerard being so pushy and needy, but what he loved even more was Gerard being fucking desperate and helpless, ready to beg, and he knew what he needed to do to get him there. “Or just make you suck me off, not fuck you at all.”  
  
“Frank, please-”  
  
Frank slapped him across the face, not too hard, but the shock made Gerard pause and inhale sharply.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I-I mean sir. Please, sir, fuck me, I need it so bad, please,” Gerard stumbled, voice trembling with lust. Frank growled in the back of his throat before he leaned down to catch his lips in a bruising kiss, one of his hands moving down to palm Gerard’s hard cock through his underwear, the other one cupping the back of his neck. Gerard’s hips immediately jolted forward when he felt the friction, and he moaned hungrily. Frank cut him off by pressing his thumb down on Gerard’s windpipe, squeezing lightly, loving the way Gerard’s eyes shot open and his noises died away.  
  
“That’s it, baby,” Frank cooed as he continued to rub Gerard’s dick slowly. His face was so close to Gerard he could almost _taste_ the tension in his body, how strong the urge to just hump Frank’s hand was. He smiled down at him fondly. “Such a desperate little whore, huh? Just want some cock in your ass, that’s all you want right now, isn’t it?”  
  
“Only y-yours,” Gerard rasped in response. “Your cock, sir.”  
  
Frank tightened his grip just a little, hand simultaneously moving away from his dick, eliciting a broken whine from his husband. “Good boy,” Frank praised, kissing the spot below Gerard’s ear. “Let’s see how long you can wait for it.”  
  
“But _please_ -”  
  
“Shh. One more sound and I will gag you, sweetheart. Show me how good you can be for me.” Frank got on his knees after Gerard nodded his head weakly, letting go of his neck. He grabbed the pair of handcuffs resting on the nightstand from where they had left them last night, showing them to Gerard with a smirk. “Ready for round two? You know what to do, my little slut.”  
  
Obediently Gerard changed his position, then put his hands above his head so Frank could cuff them to the headboard. “Good boy,” Frank repeated warmly, making Gerard smile. “So well-trained. Gonna reward you for that… eventually.”  
  
When Gerard’s wrists were secured, Frank slipped his remaining sock and underwear off and knelt between his legs. Gerard’s erection lay against his stomach heavily, swollen and leaking, giving a little twitch when Frank placed a hand on Gerard’s thigh.  
  
“You’re so gorgeous, Gerard,” Frank mumbled as his fingertips trailed up over Gerard’s belly, just drawing tiny circles there. “So gorgeous. How can you not see that?”  
  
Gerard wisely kept his mouth shut at the question. He also remained silent as Frank’s finger moved lower and lower, deliberately missing his cock. His finger was so close to Gerard’s shaft he could feel the warmth radiating off it but Frank didn’t give in the urge to wrap his fist around it just yet. Instead his finger also bypassed Gerard’s balls and approached his entrance, watching the way his muscles flexed with need. Gerard was trembling by the time Frank’s finger was running down his crack agonizingly slowly until he had almost reached the part of his body Gerard wanted him to touch the most right now. Frank generously let his finger hover over it, then placed it on the muscle, not pushing in, before removing his hand altogether.  
  
Gerard’s hands were clenched into fists when Frank looked back up at him, bottom lip trapped between his teeth securely – but he didn’t make a sound apart from his heavy breathing. Frank was impressed by how strong Gerard had become, there had been times he would’ve been begging by now, and therefore punished and gagged. He liked how he could play Gerard these days, how they could push each other’s buttons. It was even more fun like this.  
  
Frank watched Gerard pry his eyes open when he shifted on the mattress, leaning forward so he could reach Gerard’s face.  
  
A simple “Suck” and holding two fingers in front of Gerard’s mouth was all it took for the elder to part his lips and take Frank’s digits in greedily. Frank closed his eyes when Gerard started to use his tongue, letting it swirl around them in the most delicious way, cheeks hollowed and head moving back and forth as if it was Frank’s cock. He let himself enjoy the feeling a little longer, opening his eyes to find Gerard’s face pink with lust as he kept sucking, long eyelashes against his cheeks. Before he could get too mesmerized, Frank pulled his fingers out a moment later, making some of Gerard’s spit dribble out.  
  
He left him like that, panting and messy, to settle between Gerard’s legs once more. A thin trail of pre-cum decorated his lower stomach, making Frank want to taste him so damn bad, so he stripped off his shirt quickly and took Gerard into his mouth without further ado. His own dick was throbbing as he positioned his wet fingers at Gerard’s opening once more, feeling his cock jump against his tongue from that little touch alone. Gerard was vibrating, all his muscles tense, and Frank could feel he almost had him, that he was this close to trying his luck one more time begging Frank. And Frank was ready for it, he knew exactly how he’d stuff Gerard’s mouth and muffle his pathetic noises when it happened.  
  
The rhythm he set was agonizing and teasing, tongue tracing the vein on his underside as his mouth sunk down on Gerard over and over. He kept the touches of his fingers equally light, only pushing in the very tips before continuing to gently rub over it the slightest bits. Gerard was sweating, hips jerking every time Frank dug his tongue into his slit the way he loved it, harsh breaths escaping his lungs.  
  
And just when Frank pushed his fingers in a little deeper, making two knuckles disappear, it happened. “F-Frank, _please_ , I fucking can’t-”  
  
He whined when Frank pulled off, throwing his head back into the pillow, just panting for a moment as he waited for Frank to talk. And he let Gerard wait for a few moments, increasing the tension.  
  
“Gerard, Gerard,” he tutted, shaking his head. Gerard was looking up at him, eyes barely open and yet pleading with Frank so fucking beautifully. “You know what this means, don’t you? And also you addressed me the wrong way. Again. I think I have to punish you, baby.”  
  
“No, please,” Gerard begged hoarsely. “I’m sorry, sir, just- Please fuck me, please, please fuck me, I want you so damn bad. Please, sir.”  
  
Frank sighed, stroking up Gerard’s chest. “You’re so pretty when you beg, Gee. So fucking pretty. And you’re so desperate, aren’t you? But for now I gotta shut you up, I’m afraid. Open your mouth.”  
  
With another whimper Gerard obeyed quickly, keeping his eyes on Frank. They grew wider as Gerard realized Frank was going to gag him with his cock, crawling closer so he straddled Gerard’s rapidly moving chest, stroking himself as he looked down. When Gerard let his lids slip shut in surrender, Frank pushed his tip in and just relished the heat for a moment, moaning at the incredible sensation.  
  
Gerard closed his lips around his shaft and began to move his head, and despite how fucking amazing it felt, Frank noticed how uncomfortable the position had to be for Gerard. “It’s fine, baby,” he muttered, surprised at how wretched his own voice sounded. “Just relax and let me fuck your mouth. Is that alright?”  
  
The weak thumbs up combined with the choked noise Gerard gave in response made Frank chuckle softly. While one hand was on the headboard right between Gerard’s, holding him upright, the other one grasped the hair on the back of Gerard’s head, allowing Frank to thrust into him somewhat steadily. He was careful about it, knowing the position still wasn’t ideal for Gerard, and soon realizing he could cum from this if he just kept going for a few minutes. Gerard was so pliant underneath him, still trying to make Frank feel even better by using his tongue and tightening his cheeks. Fucking eager to please.  
  
Each move of his hips sent a sparkling wave of pleasure through Frank’s body, making his toes curl and soft pants erupt from his throat. He knew he had to stop soon but fuck, Gerard felt so fucking great, it got harder to pull back every second. Eventually he managed to stop his thrusts and pulled out, looking down at an open-mouthed Gerard that looked so kissable he couldn’t resist. Frank scooted down, grabbed Gerard’s head and kissed him roughly, tasting himself and getting spit all over his face but not really caring. Hurriedly he grabbed Gerard’s legs and threw them over his shoulders, practically bending him in half as their lips reconnected hungrily.  
  
“Need prep?” Frank rushed out against Gerard’s lips, who was shaking his head determinedly.  
  
“Want to feel you,” he whimpered. “Fuck me, sir. _Fuck me_.”  
  
There really wasn’t anything Frank would rather be doing, so he quickly grabbed the lube, slicked himself up and positioned himself against Gerard’s opening. Gerard grunted when he pushed inside, throwing his head back and panting, causing Frank to pause.  
  
“No, fuck, come on,” Gerard whined through gritted teeth, sounding impatient and desperate. “Please, shit, go deeper. Please, been thinking about this all day, just- _fuck_.”  
  
Frank slammed into him in one go after that, biting his lip at how mind-blowing it felt. Gerard kept cursing unrestrainedly, and even if he thought otherwise, it really seemed like he needed some time to adjust. So that’s what Frank gave him, leaning down to kiss him once more, ending the profanities abruptly.  
  
“Feels so good, sir,” Gerard panted. He began to gyrate his hips, trying to get Frank to move, but he was pretty much immobilized with his legs over Frank’s shoulders. “So deep and fucking- fucking perfect, but please move, god, I’m ready, please.”  
  
“You know how I’m going to punish you?” Frank interrupted him. He kissed a wet trail along Gerard’s jaw as he remained unmoving, making him whine, driving him crazy.  
  
“N-No, but… please don’t deny me my orgasm, give me permission, please, sir, I’m so fucking close already, I couldn’t- I’d d-do anything-”  
  
Frank shushed him with another kiss to the lips, one hand caressing his cheek tenderly. “Oh, you’re going to cum for me. When I tell you to, and it’s gonna be fucking intense. I promise. But after this, I think I wanna take a walk. With my three pets,” he added, relishing the way Gerard’s breath hitched. “And I think all of them should be collared. Don’t you agree, babe?”  
  
“Y-You want me to wear my collar outside, sir?” Gerard asked, disbelieving. He was so distracted that he momentarily forgot to try to fuck himself on Frank’s cock, even. “And my leash too?”  
  
“I wish,” Frank chuckled softly. “The leash is only for inside, I’m afraid. What do you think? That a fitting punishment for a disobedient little slut like you?”  
  
Gerard nodded hesitantly. “Yes, sir. Anything you want, sir.”  
  
“That’s a good pet,” Frank rasped. “And here’s your reward.”  
  
Everything went fast after that. Frank buried his face in Gerard’s neck and began to move his hips, steadily speeding up until Gerard stopped urging him on and he was slamming into him at a rough, animalistic pace. And, as predicted, Gerard did end up screaming his name, loud and unashamed.  
  
His noises got even more desperate when he started begging for his orgasm, emitting a high-pitched _please_ every time Frank brushed against his prostate. Still Frank waited for Gerard to be drenched in his own sweat, voice fucking wretched as he arched his back off the bed, until he leaned back a bit and reached between their bodies to start stroking him long and hard, matching his thrusts. Gerard sobbed in relief at the touch. Only a few seconds later Frank felt his husband throb in his fist, cum shooting out in hot spurts over Gerard’s stomach as he groaned Frank’s name.  
  
Pleased with him, Frank licked his cum off his fingers, moaning at the taste. Gerard looked fucking blissed out, face dreamy and body flushed. “You good?” Frank asked raucously. He was moving slower now, careful not to hurt Gerard after he’d cum so hard.  
  
“Holy shit, _yes_ ,” Gerard mumbled. “Come on, keep going. Wanna feel you cum in me, sir. Please cum in my ass.”  
  
Frank closed his eyes at Gerard’s words, feeling their electrifying effect immediately. God, this man was gonna kill him. And he was awfully okay with it.  
  
Chasing his own orgasm, Frank lifted Gerard’s ass up so he was in his lap before he began pounding into him once more. He was sweaty, they both were – Frank felt himself become exhausted but the need to reach his orgasm was strong enough to ignore the ache in his muscles.  
  
It didn’t take him long to cum. Gerard was the definition of perfection and submission as he lay there panting and moaning and urging Frank on with sinful pleas. Soon enough Frank lost himself in Gerard’s tight heat, giving in to the pleasure that overcame him hotly the next moment and spilling deep inside of him. Everything seemed to stop for a long second, like the entire world revolved around how amazing Gerard’s ass felt, before Frank pried his eyes open to look down at his husband once more, breathing hard. Gerard was smiling. He looked spent and dirty and hot – but happy.  
  
Frank couldn’t help but smile back at him, genuinely and warm as his breathing started to become regular again. He leaned down to kiss Gerard sweetly, so very different to what they had exchanged just moments ago.  
  
“I love you,” Gerard whispered softly. “So much.”  
  
“I love you too."

 

**

About thirty minutes later, when all the groceries were packed away and Gerard was cleaned up, they were ready to take the walk. Gerard had changed into a black t-shirt so the collar wouldn’t be too obvious from far away, wanting to attract as little attention as possible. It wasn’t that much a big deal, though – They had bought several collars over the years, Gerard had been allowed to pick the thinnest one, so even if somebody saw it, they might as well think it was an unconventional fashion choice. This wasn’t supposed to humiliate Gerard in front of a bunch of strangers; it was more symbolic, making him wear something to prove his will to submit to Frank in a situation Gerard wasn’t completely comfortable in.  
  
“You can walk, of course,” Frank explained after making Gerard kneel, securing the collar around his neck. “And you can talk to me normally. But you better remember to keep your pretty little mouth shut the next time I tell you to. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Gerard replied ruefully. “May I stand up?”  
  
“Yes, help me leash the dogs, please.”  
  
There was a park nearby that Lupin and Coco loved going to. They loved any place that was outside, really, as long as Frank and Gerard were with them, although Gerard could see they would love it even more without the leashes keeping them somewhat in line. But even restricted they never seemed to become tired of sniffing everything and barking at every person passing by.  
  
There weren’t that many people, though. Most of them were jogger that were too busy focusing on breathing to notice the leather around Gerard’s neck, or people deep in conversation. So Gerard relaxed after a few minutes, now being able to enjoy the fresh air without constantly having to worry about being judged. Frank held both of the dog’s leashes in one hand and Gerard’s hand in the other – He was taking his _three_ pets for a walk, after all, so it wasn’t Gerard’s place to hold a leash. Which was fine, he didn’t mind. This was his punishment, and a surprisingly mild one at that.  
  
His thoughts began going back to his day, to the painting’s he’d been working on in his studio, on how he’d missed Frank and how great it was he had more time for him now as a self-employed artist. And finally on how he’d done the grocery shopping for the weekend, and bumped into someone…  
  
“Oh my god,” he said, interrupting the peaceful silence they’d been walking in. “Wow. I completely forgot to tell you about something, god, I’m an idiot.”  
  
Frank looked at him with a frown. “Everything okay?”  
  
“I was so excited to talk to you about it but it completely slipped my mind, fuck,” Gerard shook his head and sighed, feeling disappointed in himself. “Maybe I’m getting old.”  
  
“You’re thirty-two.”  
  
“ _Exactly._ ”  
  
Frank squeezed his hand, offering him a grin. “Oh, shut up, old man. What did you wanna tell me about?”  
  
“Right,” Gerard responded, pushing his worries about getting old away. “So, I met someone at the supermarket earlier. Someone we haven’t seen in a long while...”  
  
“Oh, no, was it Bert?” Frank guessed. His smile vanished and he let out a huff, remembering all the trouble Gerard's persistent ex-boyfriend had caused in the past.  
  
Gerard shook his head, though. “No, not Bert. Someone you like,” he chuckled. “It was Reeve!”  
  
“Reeve!” Frank repeated, the grin back on his face. “Man, how’s she doing? That’s awesome, god, it's been ages, why aren’t we fucking hanging out anymore?”  
  
“Well, they’ve been super busy ever since they moved away. But she’s good, they both are. She has black hair now, looks awesome,” Gerard giggled. “Apparently she was in town to check on her mom, but only for the day. And guess _why_ they’re so busy.”  
  
“I don’t know, man. Just tell me!”  
  
“They...” Gerard started, drawing it out theatrically. Frank let out an impatient noise and pouted, and well, he looked too fucking cute to withhold the information just a moment longer. “Adopted a child!”  
  
Frank actually stopped walking at that, making Lupin and Coco come to a reluctant halt as well. “They- _what_?”  
  
“Adopted a child,” Gerard repeated, smiling broadly. He couldn’t fucking believe he had not told Frank about this as soon as he’d come home. “Four months ago. It’s a girl, and she’s five, and apparently she’s wonderful. Reeve would’ve texted us about it but she said it’s something they wanted to tell us in person, but since they live like an hour away now…”  
  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe that!” Frank exclaimed. He looked genuinely cheerful, smiling broadly. “Reeve and Carlie have a daughter, that’s… that’s awesome. Holy shit! I’m so happy that I don’t even care they kept it from us for four fucking months. Wow. This is… fucking great. Seriously. What’s her name?”  
  
“Hazel,” Gerard announced proudly. “She even showed me a picture of the three of them together – fucking adorable. And she wants us both to meet her super bad! If you’re up for it?”  
  
“Are you joking? Of course, Gee, I’d love to meet her and catch up with Reeve and Carlie. I’m so damn happy for them!”  
  
Gerard nodded enthusiastically. “She seemed very happy, too. They love her very much. Understandably.”  
  
“This is so fucking surreal. Just- Just think about it. Reeve and Carlie, parents. I mean, they like, listened to you moan everyday and probably got off on it just a few years ago, and-”  
  
“Well, better don’t mention that when we meet up,” Gerard chuckled, gripping Frank’s hand tighter. “But they’ve moved on. Grown up. We all have… Just look at us, Frankie. We’re a family now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. God, this feels so weird, I’ve been working on this fic for over fourteen months and it honestly hurts to post this.  
> Due to popular demand (and because it would break my heart to end this once and for all) I decided to write a sequel! I’m thinking it will be set in the time between the last chapter and the epilogue as I’d love to elaborate on a few things that happened, like how Gerard got into being an artist after all. Don’t wanna spoil too much, but if you’re interested, keep an eye out for that! 
> 
> Lastly I wanna thank all of you for reading this mess of a fic. Thanks to anyone who’s left Kudos or commented or just silently waited for updates – sorry they became so irregular towards the end. Thanks for your patience and support and love, writing this has been so much fun. 
> 
> Lena ♥


End file.
